


《徵友廣告》LONELY HEARTS

by matsuzaka913



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Homicide, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Verbrechen, summer time
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 59
Words: 26,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuzaka913/pseuds/matsuzaka913
Summary: Marvel電影《雷神索爾》、《復仇者聯盟》系列 X 費迪南.馮.席拉赫《罪行》一書中的《夏令》現代AU。紐約市探長瑪麗亞‧希爾調查一起男大生全身赤裸陳屍於高級飯店的命案，兇手是誰？他的親密愛人？他的不倫情人？還是另有其人？希爾探長及他的團隊是否能將真凶緝拿到案？兇手是否能得到審判？司法正義是否能伸張？洛基為了幫男朋友范達爾償還龐大的債務，在報紙上刊登了一則徵友廣告，索爾回應了這一則廣告，開始兩人之間一周兩次的性交易......





	1. 二Ｏ一三年　十月二十九日　星期二

**Author's Note:**

> 本書已完結並有實體本，網路連載僅正文，實體本另有番外。

　　黛絲推著清潔車來到六一六號房前，這是她今天最後一個房間，清理完這一間她就下班了，飯店打掃的工作並不輕鬆，但至少工作穩定風險低，黛絲很高興她今天可以這麼早下班，現在的時間下午三點三十一分，看來她今天四點不到就可以下班了，黛絲的工資是以清掃的房間數計算的，起底的薪水並不高，主要還是靠房客留下來的小費在生活。黛絲一邊盤算著下班後要去哪裡逛街？要去哪間酒吧搭訕帥哥？一邊在房間清掃紀錄板上簽名。

　　敲了敲房門，確定沒有人應聲後，黛絲拿了萬用房卡進打開房間門，對著房間內喊了聲：「清理房間！」確定房客已經離開，最後才進到六一六號房內，照例先搜刮小費跟房客遺留下來的財物。當她走到床邊時，赫然發現在凌亂不堪的雙人大床上仰臥著一具赤裸的男體，被單的一角勉強遮處下體私處，修長的雙腿與精實的胸腹就這樣暴露著，但這宛如翡冷翠雕像的胴體並沒有吸引黛絲的視線，一只枕頭壓住了這位男性的頭部，下方的床單染上了鮮血，暗紅色的血液在床上擴散開來。黛絲雖然害怕，但是好奇心驅使她的雙手拿起枕頭，她想看一看這擁有美好身軀人的面容。

　　血色盡失的蒼白臉龐上，兩顆祖母綠般的眼睛已經失去應有的光采，凌亂黑色的中長髮被血水糾纏著，是的，這位男士死了。

 

＊

 

　　瑪麗亞‧希爾探長越過封鎖線進到六一六號房間，她的部下娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫警探、柯林頓‧巴頓鑑識官以及菲力‧考森警探都已經到現場蒐證。

　　希爾看了看這間普通豪華雙人套房，接著問：「有什麼發現嗎？」

　　「這裡剛發生一場激烈的性愛派對。」羅曼諾夫警探說：「不過我們的『約翰‧道爾』並不是幹炮幹死。」

　　「沒有查到名字嗎？」希爾探長問？

　　「沒有，這房間裡沒有能證明他身份的東西，皮夾、手機、駕照、保險卡什麼都沒有，房間也是用假名訂的，訂房櫃檯表示房間不是這位『約翰』訂的。」

　　「那是誰訂的？」

　　「唐納德‧布萊克，一位飯店的VIP，跟據訂房紀錄他在過去半年內每星期訂房兩次，只是『唐納德‧布萊克』也是假名。」考森警探回答。

　　「房間裡參加這場派對的人，至少有兩個人。」羅曼諾夫警探說。

　　「你怎麼知道？」考森警探問。

　　「你自瀆還需要出來開房間嗎？」羅曼諾夫白了考森一眼：「什麼人會在星期四的午後出來開房間？」

　　「死因呢？巴頓？」希爾打斷了兩人的爭論。

　　「班納博士還沒來，不過我想他很有可能是被鈍物擊中頭部而死的。」巴頓鑑識官拿起手中的水晶床頭燈座，燈座底部沾滿了鮮血的確是很有凶器樣子。

　　「這場性愛派對真的很激烈，妳看死者連頭髮上都沾了不明的黏稠液體，」希爾和巴頓俯身觀察床上的死者：「我敢說那一定是精液。」

　　「採集起來帶回去化驗。」希爾說。

　　接著她轉向考森：「考森，去把這位『唐納德‧布萊克』找出來，他是我們的頭號嫌疑犯。」

  
　　「是的，長官。」考森回答。

　　「羅曼諾夫，」

  
　　「我會去拼揍『約翰‧道爾』最後的活動。」不等希爾探長下指示，羅曼諾夫警探就知道自己該負責什麼工作了。

　　這時候法醫布魯斯‧班納博士才姍姍來遲，他剛從另外一個犯罪現場趕來。

　　「喔！可憐的孩子。」班納博士搖搖頭，他斑駁微捲的頭髮隨之晃動：「又一個年輕的生命逝去。」

　　「班納博士，知道死因了嗎？」希爾問。

　　「別急，我才剛到呢。」博士打開了他的工具箱跟錄音筆，開始在犯罪現場進行初步的驗屍調查。

　　「除了頭部沒有其他外傷，沒有自衛傷，腰部有瘀痕……。」


	2. 二O一二年　十二月四日　星期二

　　范達爾從小就在哈林區的街頭長大，出生後不久父親就在一次工地事故中意外身亡，母親四處打零工為生，無暇看管他，為了在哈林區生存，范達爾很早就學會了街頭的遊戲規則，因為一些小摸小竊而進出警察局對他來說是家常便飯，最後因販賣毒品進了少管所，十八歲被放出來之後依然故我，沒有要洗心革面好好生活。他在哈林區待不下去，只好在紐約各區輾轉流離，直到在布魯克林的一家酒吧遇見洛基才在此落腳。

　　范達爾正盯著拉霸機，畫面上滾動的畫面讓他腎上腺素激增，腦中的興奮達到最大值，他的眼睛因佈滿了血絲而發紅，嘴裡念著沒有人聽得懂的咒語，雖然滾動畫面越來越慢，范達爾的呼吸也跟著變得急促，當第一個數字停在紅色的「7」時，范達爾大叫了一聲，他相信他的好運就要來了，他計畫著如果這次贏了三十萬美金的大獎就要去第五大道的Tiffany & Co.買下最漂亮的鑽戒回去跟洛基求婚。只是老天爺從不眷顧賭徒，最後范達爾沒有贏得任何獎金。

　　「幹你他媽的！」范達爾狠狠的踹了拉霸機一腳並咒罵著的。

　　「操你這個臭小子，踹我的機器。」地下賭場的經營人看到范達爾粗暴的舉動過來制止：「王八蛋！」

　　「你這是什麼爛機器，怎麼玩都不會贏。」范達爾把輸錢的怒火轉向賭場經營人：「你這騙人的機器吃了我兩千元，卻一個子也沒吐出來，擺明了詐財。」

　　「你自己運氣不好還敢怪機器。」

　　「我幹你他馬的。」盛怒之下的范達爾輪起拳頭就要往賭場經營者臉上揍下去，卻被快一步的賭場保鏢騰空架起，輾出了地下賭場。

　　范達爾用身上最後一張五元紙鈔買了廉價啤酒，十二月的紐約飄著雪花，在宵小橫行的布魯克林區，入夜後街上幾乎沒有行人，范達爾就這樣一邊喝著啤酒，一邊返回住所。就在他經過一輛黑色箱型車時，突然兩名黑衣男子從打開的車門將他拉了進去，隨後車門馬上關閉。

　　「嗨，巴奇。」范達爾發現車子裡除了自己跟兩名黑衣人之外還有另外的人。

　　「好久不見了，范達爾。」那名叫巴奇的男子坐在後座，左腿交疊放在右腿上，雙手交握放在腹部，黑色的面罩覆蓋住口鼻，范達爾看不清楚他真正的表情：「最近過得還好嗎？兄弟。」

　　「今天還是一把都沒贏，但是我覺得我的好運就要到了！你知道嗎？我今天贏了五百美金，只是那可惡的拉霸機，要不是那台騙人的機器，我現在就應該帶著洛基去第五大道了！」范達爾通紅的雙眼閃爍著異樣的光采。

　　「所以，你又把錢輸光了嗎？」巴奇冷冷的問，不帶任何情感。

　　「是，但是我很快就會贏回來的。」

　　「所以，你還要借錢？」

　　「是，我一定會贏回來的，相信我。」

　　「要借多少？」巴奇的聲音依然冰冷不帶感情。

　　「一千…不，兩千好了。」范達爾察覺到巴奇的眼神變了：「不，還是一千就可以了。」

　　「兩千嗎？」巴奇的話一說出口，其中一名黑衣男子抓住范達爾的雙臂，另一人一拳打在他的肚子上，在范達爾痛苦的呻吟中，巴奇又開口了。

　　「兄弟，欠錢不還還想再借阿？」說著巴奇拿出蝴蝶刀在手中把玩：「你知道規矩的！」

　　「不要，拜託你，不要阿！巴奇，我們是兄弟不是？」看到鋒利的蝴蝶刀，范達爾嚇得直冒冷汗。

　　「既然是兄弟，那就更要把帳算清楚了，」巴奇加速了把玩蝴蝶刀的速度：「說，你吞了多少貨款？」

　　范達爾在布魯克林落腳之後馬上跟地頭組織接上了線，經手K他命、冰毒、搖頭丸等下線的生意，他多在舞廳、酒吧等地方地方兜售，偶爾也賣點FM2等強效安眠藥，范達爾就是在販賣這些毒品的時候遇到洛基的，兩人很快的就開始交往同居。後來范達爾迷上賭博，越賭金額越大，越賭輸的越多，他開始向組織借錢，也把歪腦筋動到毒品的貨款上，這些不用范達爾自我坦白，巴奇早就已經調查得一清二楚了。

　　「對不起，對不起，我下次不敢了！」范達爾哀叫求饒，但巴奇完全不理會。

　　「我相信你，因為你沒有下次了！」

　　剛剛在范達爾肚子上揍了一拳的黑衣人，這次從車子外捧了一個盛滿雪花的鐵盆，把范達爾的左手按進鐵盆裡，冰冷的雪花一下子就把范達爾的手指凍僵了。

　　「不要！」范達爾哀求著，他欠組織太多錢又多次私吞貨款，巴奇要對他做什麼范達爾心裡很清楚。

　　「你知道規矩的，小聲點，你不想引來警察吧？」巴奇說，不過他已經清過場了，就算范達爾叫的再大聲也不會有人聽到。

　　當范達爾的左手已經被凍成紫青色時一名黑衣男子拿老虎鉗夾住了他的小指根部，另一人拿了塊抹布塞住他的嘴，范達爾一邊掙扎著，一邊看著巴奇拼命搖頭，但巴奇連瞄他一眼都沒有，鋒利的蝴蝶刀像是在切豆腐一般切下了范達爾的左手小指，雖然口中塞著布但范達爾仍發出了受傷野獸的哀吼。

　　「這只是一個小小的警告，」巴奇說：「十五萬，這是你欠的錢，總共十五萬，欠債還錢，我想這點做人處事的道理你應該不會不懂的。」

　　說著巴奇從上衣口袋中拿出一張照片，照片中一名高挑纖細的男子留著及肩黑色中長髮，穿著白襯衫、黑長褲、黑色馬甲背心，腰間繫著黑色長圍裙，正在收拾露天咖啡座的餐桌。

　　「如果你敢不還錢，」巴奇在范達爾眼前晃動了一下照片：「洛基，我知道他所有的事。」

　　「不，我不准你碰他！」范達爾吼叫著，但塞在口中的布讓他只能發出嗚咽聲。

　　「他，很漂亮不是嗎？」巴奇把照片轉向自己：「蜂腰翹臀，還有像女人一般秀氣的五官，在咖啡廳當服務生太委屈他了，他應該從事更高級的『服務業』。」

　　「不准碰他！」范達爾吼叫中混合著痛苦與憤怒，這憤怒自然無法傳達給巴奇。

　　「你不想知道他的好屁股能賣多少錢嗎？」

　　范達爾氣得不管自己的手還在流血，就要衝上去狠狠的揍巴奇兩拳，但還沒開始動作他就被黑衣人給制伏了，他根本碰不到巴奇的一根寒毛。

 

＊

 

　　范達爾像是垃圾一樣被丟出黑色箱型車，被切斷的傷口還在流著血，他臉色蒼白地倒在地上扭曲，他不敢報警也不能報警，他對警察充滿敵意，在哈林區街頭長大的他早就養成了看到警察就要跑的自然反應，加上他還是個毒販。過了好一會兒，范達爾才撐起身體，步履蹣跚的走回他跟洛基的住所。

　　「你怎麼了？」正在餐桌兼書桌前做學期報告的洛基，看到范達爾跌跌撞撞的走回公寓，馬上上前關心。

　　「我沒事。」范達爾靠著玄關的牆壁跌坐了下來。

　　「你流血了！」雖然范達爾刻意用拿在手上的厚外套包住血流不止的左手，但還是被細心的洛基發現了。

　　「你的手，你的手！」洛基聲音顫抖著，起身就要拿手機叫救護車，但范達爾拉住了他。

　　「不，不可以報警，不可以叫救護車，不能去醫院。」在社會底層打滾的人自然沒有醫療保險，負擔不起高昂醫療費用窮人是沒有生病、受傷的權利的。當然去了這些地方就有被警察逮捕的可能。

　　洛基知道范達爾的顧慮，改拿起大衣錢包扛著范達爾，在逐漸變強的風雪中前往無牌密醫的地下診所，索性范達爾除了大量失血跟被切斷的手指已經接不回去之外並沒有生命危險，休養一個晚上就可以出院了。

　　洛基那雙祖母綠的眼睛含著淚水聽著躺在病床上的范達爾說事情發生的經過。

　　「十五萬！」洛基倒抽了一口氣，這個數字對還是學生的他來說太大了。

　　「別擔心，我會有辦法的。」范達爾笑著說。

　　「可是……。」

　　「放心，錢可以解決的事都是小事。」范達爾在洛基面前總是表現出一副遊刃有餘的樣子，露出爽朗的笑容讓洛基安心，但其實他已經是窮途末路了。

　　洛基不再說什麼，但他知道這次事情真的非同小可，如果還不出錢來，下次失去的就不只是一根手指頭了。洛基暗自決定要幫范達爾籌錢，當洛基費盡心力考上哥倫比亞大學來到紐約，只為逃離底特律的那個家時，是范達爾幫助了身上只剩二十五美分的自己，這兩年來范達爾幫助洛基適應紐約的生活，也給了洛基一個情感的依靠，就像這天一樣，他們相依相偎著度過無數個紐約的夜晚。

　　洛基盤算著自己為了應付高昂學費、房租和生活開支已經打了三份工，每週的收入好的時候可以有一千五百美金，但這也僅是在勉強打平支出之後還能去看一場電影的收入，如果想要清償十五萬的龐大債務，那收入勢必得要比現在多上一倍才行。想要在所剩不多的時間內獲得大量的收入，最好的辦法是選擇深夜時段的酒吧或是舞廳當酒保，但是范達爾不喜歡洛基深夜時還在外面，布魯克林區的治安沒有好到走在路上不必提高警覺，尤其是洛基在一次參加兄弟會的二次聚會差點被雞姦輪暴後，范達爾更是不願意讓洛基打工超過晚上七點，兄弟會自然也是不再去了。

　　洛基必須找一個能在白天工作，又有高收入還必須瞞著范達爾的工作才行，於是他決定像他學校的那些拜金女一樣，在報紙上登徵友廣告。


	3. 二Ｏ一三年　十月三十日　星期三

　　「博士，知道死者的身份了嗎？」希爾探長問。

　　冰冷的解剖室除了消毒水味道之外並沒有腐屍惡臭，但凝重的氣氛卻讓人喘不過氣來，希爾探長帶著口罩還是覺得噁心，胃裡早消化完的早餐似乎又在陣陣翻滾著，她不禁佩服起法醫布魯斯‧班納博士的工作，死者不會說話，法醫就是亡者的代言人，他們必須仔細的輕聽亡者的低語，從中嗅出任何的蛛絲馬跡，而且他們不能戴口罩也不能塗抹薄荷油之類能緩解噁心症狀的膏藥，免得漏掉某些藉由氣味透露的訊息。

　　「巴頓先生比對指紋沒有結果，現在正在比對齒模。」班納博士說。

　　「那死因呢？」希爾探長看著解剖臺上無名男屍，這是瑪麗亞‧希爾升上探長之後第一個在轄區內遇到的兇殺案，這讓她倍感壓力，尤其在警局內部還有很多老派的警官不看好女性警探的辦案能力。

　　「這個非常簡單，我們的『約翰‧道爾』的死因是頭部遭到鈍物重擊，就像在現場看到的一樣，凶器正是這個仿水晶燈座。」班納博士拿著套著證物袋，沾滿無名男屍血跡的飯店床頭水晶燈座比對了『約翰‧道爾』頭部凹陷的地方，兩者剛好吻合，在凶案現場通常第一眼看到的跟實際的情況相去不遠，那種錯綜複雜的命案現場只有在誇大的電視電影中看得到。

　　「他很漂亮，不是嗎？」班納博士說：「這麼漂亮的孩子，這麼年輕就過世了，真的非常可惜，妳知道嗎？每次我看到比我還要年輕的死者我都這樣嘆息著。」

　　「是阿，他們還有著大好的青春沒有揮霍呢。」希爾答腔道，扣掉「約翰‧道爾」胸前「Y」字型的解剖線跟明顯透露著死亡的臉，這位無名男屍可以說是非常漂亮，端正的五官、根根分明的睫毛、細緻的柳葉眉、兩片薄唇，希爾探長不禁想他笑起來一定非常好看，勻稱纖細的軀幹上沒有一絲多餘的贅肉，緊實的腹部肌肉線條透露者死者生前嚴謹而規律的生活，那雙幾乎佔掉他全身五分之三的修長雙腿更是讓人羨慕又忌妒。

　　「不知道他的女朋友看到他現在這個樣子會有多傷心」希爾探長說。

　　「喔！或許應該是男朋友。」班納博士糾正了希爾探長。

　　「！？」希爾瞪大了眼睛。

　　「我在他的肛門及直腸內發現大量的精液和腸液混合物。長官，麻煩了。」班納博士拿起一只密封的培養皿，示意希爾探長拿出證物袋，並打開放了進去。

　　「妳可以幫我拿去給巴頓先生嗎？我想他會告訴你這漂亮的祖母綠男孩跟哪些人開了派對。喔！我希望妳不會介意我這樣叫他，因為他的眼睛實在是太漂亮了。」

　　希爾探長搖搖頭表示不介意，接著又問：「他是被性侵的嗎？」

　　「不是，雖然在肛門及腸道內有撕裂傷，但沒有性侵的痕跡，另外還有這個。」班納博士要希爾去旁邊的實驗桌看一下顯微鏡底下的東西。

　　希爾看見數個不規則排列的圓圈，圓圈的中間有著黃綠色的核心，希爾根據在中學所學到的自然科學知識，判斷那應該是細胞。

　　「這是什麼？」希爾問。

　　「這是在祖母綠男孩的生殖器中發現的精細胞，他們還活著。」班納博士說的相當平淡，但希爾聽著瞪大了眼睛。

　　「意思就是說他在死前正在或是剛剛結束一場性交。」班納博士從屍體解剖所得到的結論跟娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫警探觀察現場之後的結論一樣。

　　「所以他是自願跟那些人發生性關係的。」希爾下了結論：「那他腰部的瘀痕是？」

　　「那是被一個男人從背後用力抓住並且拉扯的痕跡。」班納博士回答道。

　　「是死者反抗的痕跡還是性交的痕跡？」

　　「這要去問羅曼諾夫小姐了，不過這個男人應該相當高大。」班納博士補充到。

　　「那個男人就是我們的嫌犯。」希爾在心裡這樣想，但她並沒有說出來。

　　希爾要離開前叫了聲班納：「班納博士，」

　　「有新發現我一定第一個通知妳。」班納博士與希爾探長相視而笑，那是合作多年培養出來的默契。


	4. 二Ｏ一四年　一月十四日　星期二

　　阿斯嘉企業集團慶祝集團成立一百週年的酒會上，賓客雲集，籌觥交錯。這間企業要從一個在經濟大蕭條時期揹著一袋蘋果在華爾街販賣的孩子說起，他叫波爾，一開始只是挨家挨戶的敲門叫賣，幾年後他擁有了手推車，接著承租了一間店鋪，本來只是賣蘋果後來成了小雜貨店，雜貨店成了超級市場，後來老波爾讓自己的兒子奧丁與貴族之女弗麗嘉成婚，將人脈擴展到上流社會去，靠著人脈與財力開始做金融與房地產的投資，奧丁繼承了老波爾的商業頭腦與企業眼光，並將阿斯嘉的企業觸腳延伸到整個北美洲。奧丁與弗麗嘉育有一子，取名叫索爾，索爾的前半生可以說完全是人生勝利組的優良示範，除了學業優異之外更在高中時帶領校隊拿下四座校際橄欖球比賽的聯盟冠軍獎座，最後以優良學業與體育成績進入哈佛大學商學院，當了三年的學生主席，每年都與年度校花交往，畢業後進入阿斯嘉企業集團展現與他父親、祖父不相上下的商業經營頭腦，更有著出眾的外貌、迷人的領袖風采及純熟的交際手腕，當他三十五歲那一年宣布與國會議員之女，同時也是天文學界的後起之秀珍‧福斯特結婚時，財金雜誌與娛樂八卦都搶者報導這場轟動一時的世紀婚禮。

　　酒會上奧丁、弗麗嘉與索爾都穿梭在賓客間敬酒與應答，獨獨不見珍的身影。

　　「珍去哪裡了？」奧丁問，語氣不是關心而是指責。

　　「曼尼生病了，珍在家裡照顧他。」索爾低聲說。

　　「這種小事交給褓姆就好，哪有做妻子的不出席丈夫的宴會呢？」奧丁說。

　　「你少說兩句行不行，現在時代不同了，」弗麗嘉發聲了：「做母親的都想多陪陪自己的孩子，何況曼尼是我唯一的孫子，我才不要隨便的外人照顧他呢。」

　　索爾只能暗自苦笑，他跟珍的婚姻說穿了就是一場政治聯姻，阿斯嘉財團要政治勢力，福斯特議員要財團資本，老一輩的人都把年輕人的感情路決定好了，他們有什麼選擇呢？好在珍是結不結婚都無所謂，她只將她全部的精力放在天文研究上，跟索爾結婚她主持的研究室每年都可以得到大筆的金費，想想也沒有壞處；索爾是跟誰結婚都無所謂，反正他的人生從他出生那一刻起就都被決定好了，十歲的時候他就放棄跟命運對抗，順從父親、順從阿斯嘉企業集團就是他這一生該做的事，這一段毫無感情基礎的婚姻，讓兩人一開始就相敬如賓，連五歲的曼尼都是找代理孕母生下的。索爾給了珍完全的自由，珍不用跟他出席任何的公開場合，只要珍願意跟索爾維持這一段表面上的夫妻關係，維護住阿斯嘉企業集團下一任領導者的顏面就行了，這天珍也是窩在研究室做著她高深的天文研究。

　　就在酒會進行到後半段，所有人都酒酣耳熟時，突然瑪麗亞‧希爾探長帶著娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫、菲力‧考森兩位警探直接進入了會場，來到索爾面前。

　　「索爾‧奧丁森。」希爾亮出她的警察證跟警徽：「紐約市警察，請你跟我們走一趟警局。」

　　「怎麼了？」弗麗嘉連忙上前關心，其他賓客也都交頭接耳的竊竊私語，畢竟警察直接闖入宴會場合逮人並不是天天都會有的事，這次還是阿斯嘉財團的接班人。

　　「沒事的，母親，」索爾先安撫母親才轉向希爾詢問到底發生了什麼事，為何紐約市警察會這樣勞師動眾的要自己去警局一趟？

　　「您是一件凶殺案的重要關係人，請協助我們釐清案情。」希爾警探說的委婉，她早就認定索爾是命案的兇手，只是目前苦無證據。

　　「你們在說什麼話？」奧丁臉上充滿怒意，重要宴會不但被無禮的打斷，還指稱自己的兒子是殺人兇手，每年財團繳的巨額稅金就是拿來養這種廢物警察嗎？

　　「父親，沒事的，我只是去『協助』警方辦案，我或許是剛好目擊的『證人』，我不會是嫌犯。」索爾也安撫著父親。

　　索爾把手中的香檳杯交給侍者，準備合作地配合希爾警探們，弗麗嘉不安的拉住兒子的手臂，索爾稍停了片刻又安撫母一會兒，才離開酒會會場，帶著他一如往常充滿性感魅力的微笑，會場裡的賓客雖然議論紛紛，但幾乎所有人都被索爾的笑容給說服了，他跟命案沒有關係，他只是個微不足道的證人。

　　「警探，到底發生了什麼事？」在警車裡，索爾開始詢問警官們。

　　「去年十月二十九日，我們在大溪地飯店發現這個男子。」羅曼諾夫警探拿了一張照片給索爾看。

　　那是一張男子的半身照，及肩的黑色中長髮整齊向後的梳攏，兩道細緻的柳眉底下是一對如祖母綠般翠綠的眼睛，高挺的鼻樑襯著略顯蒼白的肌膚，兩片薄唇微微彎起如新月，好一個俊秀的可人兒。

　　索爾接過照片看了一會兒，彷彿下定決心般將照片還給羅曼諾夫警探，別過臉去，說：「我不認識他，他是誰？」

　　「洛基，他的名字是洛基‧勞菲遜，」希爾探長說：「十月二十九日，我們在大溪地酒店六一六號房發現他的屍體，那個房間是用『唐納德‧布萊克』名字訂的，也就是你，索爾‧奧丁森。


	5. 二Ｏ一三年　十一月四日　星期一

　　柯林頓‧巴頓鑑識官從齒模比對出了無名男屍的身分，洛基‧勞菲遜，來自曾經是鋼鐵大城的底特律。考森查到了洛基二十四歲，在哥倫比亞大學念英國古典文學，住在布魯克林區的一棟出租公寓中，除了擔任學校教授的助理之外，每天下午四點到七點在中央公園附近的咖啡店打工，假日則是全日班，另外也接家教的工作。

　　「這個祖母綠男孩簡直乾淨的像白紙一樣，」考森說：「沒有駕照、沒有信用卡、沒有搭過飛機，只有一個銀行帳戶，更不要說犯罪紀錄跟保險卡了，要不是他入學前做了健康檢查，不然我們連比對齒模都無法查出他的身分。」

　　「幸好現在想要完全隱匿行蹤幾乎是不可能的事了，」羅曼諾夫接著說，她按下遙控器的按鈕，巨型的螢幕上馬上出現有關洛基‧勞菲遜的一切資料：「小學中學都是底特律的公立學校，父不詳，母親勞菲是一位妓女現在已經退休當老鴇，祖母綠男孩小時後曾多次進出社會局的安置機構，原因是他母親常因賣淫與持有毒品被捕。他的SAT高達2350分，順利申請上哥倫比亞大學，打三份工養活自己與籌措學費。」

　　「看來他小時後過的很辛苦，他完全是靠自己走到這一步的。」考森感嘆道：「他本來還有大好的前程在等著他。」

　　「但是，十個月前，他去了醫院做健康檢查，是一份關於性病的檢查，這就十分有趣了。」羅曼諾夫笑笑：「看來我們的祖母綠男孩有不為人知的另一面。」

　　「那關於嫌疑犯呢？」希爾問。

　　「根據犯罪現場調查的結果，應是熟人犯案，」羅曼諾夫調出了犯罪現場的照片：「嫌犯拿走了被害人所有的物品，拖延確認死者的時間，另外他用枕頭蓋著死者的臉，表示對行兇表示懊悔，這都顯示嫌疑犯跟被害人熟識，另外根據班納博士與巴頓的報告，被害人的死因是頭部遭到鈍物重擊，由模擬擊中的角度來看嫌犯應該相當高大。」

　　「死者的身高呢？」希爾問。

　　「六呎二吋(188公分)。」羅曼諾夫回答：「嫌犯的身高應該在這之上，六呎三或六呎四(191~195公分)。」

　　「繼續挖掘這位洛基的資料，清查他所有跟他有關係的人，另外，考森，知道那位『唐納德‧布萊克』是誰了嗎？」希爾下令。

　　「是的，長官，透過一點關係之後查到了。」考森接過羅曼諾夫的過來搖控器，將畫面切換：「『唐納德‧布萊克』真正的身分是索爾‧奧丁森。」

　　巨型螢幕上出現索爾的半身照片，如陽光般燦爛的金髮，藍鑽石般湛藍的眼珠，就算下顎有點鬍渣也掩蓋不了索爾與生俱來的領袖魅力與巨星風采。

　　「是阿斯嘉集團的索爾‧奧丁森？」希爾問。

　　「是的，長官。」考森回答：「根據飯店紀錄，索爾用『唐納德‧布萊克』的名字預訂了一年的六一六號房，從今年的一月份開始，房錢已結清，是用現金付款的。」

　　考森叫出了時間表，繼續說：「依照客房清潔及服務紀錄，房間每星期使用兩次，但八月份時幾乎是天天使用，客房服務也只要求服務生將推車留在門外。」

　　「那被害人呢？」

　　「這個……，飯店人員對他幾乎沒有印象。」

　　「兩人的接觸點呢？」

　　「ㄜ……還不知道。」

　　洛基‧勞菲遜和索爾‧奧丁森兩人在日常生活還是社經地位上都截然不同，一個是在社會底層打滾拼命求翻身的文學青年，一個是含著金湯匙出身在上流社會操縱經濟的商業鉅子，無論是在社會血源上還是地理活動範圍上都找不到任何的共通點，這也是這件案子當中最大的瓶頸。

　　十二年的警察經驗告訴希爾，螢幕上那個笑得光彩奪目的男人就是這件凶殺案的嫌犯，但如果找不出這兩人的接觸點，那就無法找到索爾就是兇手的證據，如果無法將兇手繩之以法，死者的那雙祖母綠眼睛將會永遠死不瞑目。

　　「羅曼諾夫警探，跟死著的母親連絡了嗎？」希爾問。

　　「已請求底特律警局協助連絡。」

　　「考森，我不管你用什麼手段，挖出有關索爾‧奧丁森的一切記錄。」

　　「長官，他是我們嫌疑犯嗎？能否要直接傳訊他？」

　　「不，如果他是兇手，在我們還沒找到確切證據的情況下傳訊他，那我們將會要對付相當難纏的律師團，先不要打草驚蛇，我要證據，能證明他就是兇手的證據。」

　　「遵命，長官。」考森應聲。

　　「叫上巴頓鑑識官，弄到嫌犯還有死者的所有通聯紀綠和網路資料，如果他們在現實世界沒有交集，那在虛擬網路或許能找到兩人的接觸點。」

　　「了解，長官。」

　　「羅曼諾夫，我們去把祖母綠男孩的一生拼揍出來吧！」希爾探長對著羅曼諾夫說。

　　「好的，長官。」羅曼諾夫警探應到，她對這項任務的指派可以說是欣然接受。


	6. 二Ｏ一二年　十二月一十八日　星期二

　　洛基的徵友廣告刊登在星期四出版紐約時報副刊的角落，一連兩週，四周還有其他同類的徵友廣告，洛基刊登的內容很簡單：

　　 _ **我需要朋友，如果你也需要朋友，請打電話給我，很高興認識你。**_

　　最後附上手機號碼，這支號碼是洛基另外去辦的，一次性預付卡拋棄式，用完就可以丟掉，他不想讓范達爾知道自己在「兼職」。

　　新辦的手機兩個星期都沒有響過，洛基不禁想著，這是一個網路的時代阿！報紙是不是早就沒人看了？還是自己不服合市場需求？就在洛基放棄了「徵友」這個方法時，電話響了，洛基看著電話，沒有來電號碼的顯示，他猶豫了，不知道自己該不該接這通電話，就在電話鈴聲響到第七聲時，洛基雙眼一閉，把心一橫，按下了通話鍵。

　　「哈囉？」

　　「哈囉，」電話那頭傳來男人的聲音：「是你需要朋友？」

　　「是的，」洛基緊張到全身發顫，他很努力地控制自己的聲音不要抖。

　　「你是個男人？」另外一端的男人的聲音聽起來有點驚訝，但更多的是訕笑。

　　「是的，我是個男人，如果你想找女人的話，很抱歉。」

　　「不不不，男人也可以，應該說男人更好，我們不會懷孕。」電話那頭的男人笑了。

　　「……」遇到這樣的反應，洛基一時無言以對。

　　「哈哈哈，好了，不開玩笑了，」男人止住了笑：「我是認真的，我們約時間見面吧！你長什麼樣子？」

　　「我長什麼樣子？」

　　「你的身高、體重、眼睛跟頭髮的顏色，有沒有一目瞭然的身體特徵，像是胎記、疤痕之類的？」

　　原來他是要問這個，洛基這才回過神來：「我身高六呎二吋(188公分)，體重一百七五磅(約79公斤)，黑髮綠眼，身上沒有胎記，也沒有疤痕。」

　　「長髮還是短髮？」

　　「長髮，到肩膀。」

　　「太好了，這個星期四，也就是後天下午一點，到曼哈頓的大溪地飯店來，我們談談吧！」男人愉快的說。

　　「那我要怎麼找你？」洛基問。

　　「你要怎麼找我，嗯…」男人思考了一會兒：「你直接到住房的櫃檯說『我是夏娃，我找亞當』，就這樣。」

　　「好，我知道了。」洛基迅速的在筆記本上寫下通關密語。

　　「那後天見。」男人果斷的掛上了電話。

　　洛基把電話放在桌上，看著電話還有剛剛寫下的話語「我是夏娃，我找亞當」發呆了一陣子。倉庫的時鐘指著三點五十八分，再兩分鐘就要上班了，洛基起身整理了白襯衫跟黑色西裝褲，套上馬甲背心，圍上圍裙，圍裙的綁帶在腰後交叉又繞到前方，熟練的在側腹打了雙結，洛基一面做這些動作口中一面喃喃低語的「我是夏娃，我找亞當」，好像這句話有什麼魔咒似的，以致於洛基走到前廳時仍然念著這句話。

　　「洛基，你在發什麼呆？」穿著酒紅色馬甲背心的女領班注意到洛基有些心不在焉。

　　「沒事，抱歉。」

　　「四桌跟七桌就交給你囉！」

　　「好的。」

　　這間位於中央公園旁的咖啡店總是相當忙碌，短短三小時內洛基負責的的桌子就翻桌了四次，更不用說那些絡繹不絕的外帶客人，不過也因為生意好，所以老闆工資給的也大方，加上客人給的小費，這是洛基三份打工中工時最短，收入卻最高的一個。

　　七點，洛基準時下班，這天已經是十二月一十八日了，雖然沒有下雪，但長年有拉不拉多寒流經過紐約，冬天還是冷得讓人直發抖，離開前領班細心的提醒洛基衣服要穿得夠暖，不要因為想省錢就忍著不開暖氣，萬一感冒了不但要花更多錢看醫生，打工也必須請假，相當划不來，洛基對著領班微笑表示知道後慢慢走向地鐵站。晚上七點後列車上仍有許多剛下班的男男女女，混在人群之中較一個人落單安全，但洛基也很怕那些趁著人多就不安分的鹹豬手，他的左手在口袋裡緊緊握著美工刀，一點也不敢鬆懈直到下車，從車站到家大約還有十分鐘的路程，通常洛基會順便買點日用品雜貨，如果范達爾不在家，還會順便買晚餐，不過這一天洛基已經從咖啡店帶了三明治回來，那是他不小心寫錯的餐點，店裡的餐點相當美味，價格當然也不低，洛基發現自己寫錯單子時除了向客人道歉之外，也在心裡咒罵自己的粗心大意，一份三明治的錢都可以抵兩天的晚餐了。當洛基經過藥局時在門口逗留一會，然後推門進去，出來時手上多了一個紙袋。

　　洛基一回到家就把背包、紙袋全丟到沙發上，再把三明治拿出來切對半，一半放進冰箱，一半丟進微波爐加熱，用兩天的晚餐錢買的東西當然要分成兩餐來吃，等待的時間洛基決定先洗個澡，熱水沖去一身的疲憊，活絡了全身的筋骨。洛基穿著寬鬆的居家服一面用毛巾擦著濕漉漉的頭髮，一面從冰箱拿出牛奶，把熱好的三明治從微波爐中拿出來。

　　「你回來了。」范達爾坐在餐桌前跟洛基打招呼，他的氣色比兩週前要好得多了，傷口復原的也相當良好。

　　「原來你在家，」洛基把牛奶、食物放在餐桌上，拉了椅子坐下來，自顧自的開始吃了起來：「你吃過了嗎？」

　　「我剛到，剛才去地鐵站想說順便接你回家，沒想到錯過了。」范達爾笑著說：「我在外面吃過了。」

　　范達爾的笑容一直是洛基堅持下去的動力，好幾次洛基都想逃離學校，逃離紐約，逃離美國，逃離這個世界，但范達爾的笑容就像是黑暗中微弱的螢光，讓洛基看得到方向又不至於刺傷雙眼。

　　「你的手，」洛基看著范達爾只剩四只手指頭的左手，眼神中流露著說不出的心疼：「還好嗎？」

　　范達爾的左手已經不需要繃帶包紮了，切口處也逐漸長出新的皮肉。

　　「一切都很好，你就別擔心我了。」范達爾依然笑著：「笑一個吧，很久沒看到你笑了。」

　　洛基照范達爾要求的給了他一個笑容，但是眉頭卻輕輕皺了一下，范達爾不甚滿意但也接受了。

　　「對了，你怎麼買了這個？」范達爾拿起被洛基丟在沙發上的藥局紙袋：「身體不舒服嗎？」

　　「沒什麼。」洛基否認。

　　「沒什麼的話，你買這個做什麼？」范達爾把紙袋裡的東西倒在桌上，那是兩小顆球型的塑膠軟罐甘油球，專門用在治療便秘的。

　　「真的沒什麼，只是有點…不順罷了。」洛基收拾餐盤與玻璃杯離開餐桌，他只想避開范達爾。

　　「不順的話，讓老公給你通一通如何？」在水槽前，范達爾從背後用雙手摟住了洛基的腰，下巴靠在洛基的肩膀上，在他耳邊放低聲音說。

　　充滿挑逗的聲音讓洛基低下頭害羞的笑了：「不要臉。」

　　范達爾沒有答話，他已經在親吻洛基的耳際，雙手也伸入洛基寬大的上衣裡摸索著。

　　「我是夏娃，我找亞當。」洛基腦中響起這句話，內心一陣罪惡與恐懼感油然而生，他連忙關上了水龍頭，轉過身主動吻上范達爾的唇，他不能讓那句話、那個聲音、那個人佔據他的生活。

　　四片唇瓣交合、分開、交合又再度分開，范達爾已經開始親吻洛基的下巴、喉結，洛基也回應著范達爾，他的雙臂環上范達爾的脖子，雙手撫摸著范達爾金褐色的髮絲，兩人親吻著、愛撫著，從廚房交纏到臥室，范達爾將洛基壓倒在床上，一邊親吻著他，一邊拉開床頭櫃拿出保險套與潤滑劑，洛基拉下了范達爾的褲子，跨間的慾望已抬頭。范達爾順勢將洛基的上衣脫了，露出卻乏日曬的上半身，剛洗完澡的洛基身上有肥皂的清香，范達爾貪婪的吸允著。

　　「輕一點，不要留下痕跡。」洛基說。

　　范達爾輕輕的吻著洛基的全身，他知道洛基喜歡這種親吻，當范達爾進入的時候也是緩慢的，他俯看著身下的人兒因痛苦而揚起的下巴、扭曲的五官，心中滿是憐惜，他再度吻上洛基的雙唇，分散洛基的注意力以減輕他的不適，抱住洛基的肩膀穩定他的不安，衝刺時范達爾的手摸索著找尋洛基的手，兩人雙手十指緊緊相扣，高潮過後范達爾溫柔的吻去洛基不小心流下的晶瑩淚珠，在耳邊呢喃著輕柔的話語，讓底下的人因為他的讚美而咯咯笑得發顫，卻又羞紅著臉龐。

　　「洛基，」事後范達爾讓洛基伏在他的胸膛上溫存，輕撫洛基烏黑的長髮，說：「我愛你。」

　　「我也愛你，」洛基撐起略嫌過瘦的身體，吻上范達爾的唇：「永遠。」

 

　　我是夏娃，我找亞當。

 


	7. 二Ｏ一二年　十二月二十日　星期四

　　「我是夏娃，我找亞當。」十二點四十五分，洛基瞞著范達爾來到了大溪地飯店，飯店入口前有一大片鋪著黑色板岩石板的廣場，洛基在飯店廣場上看著噴水池發呆，心中反覆念的那句充滿魔力的通關密語。洛基做了萬全的準備，後穴用藥用甘油做了清理，刮去身上多餘的體毛，三十六小時內只吃流質的食物，穿上他最好的西裝，包包裡準備了保險套與潤滑劑，他想在第一次留給人一個好印象。害怕與緊張的心情隨著時間的接近而節節升高，洛基開始繞著噴水池踱步，寒冷與緊張讓他本來就沒什麼血色的臉更加蒼白。

　　十二點五十八分，洛基走向飯店的大門，右手顫抖著扶上金色的門把，他猶豫了一會兒，突然掉頭轉身，但他當走到噴水池前又停下腳步，三十秒後洛基握緊了拳頭再度轉身走回飯店大門，推開玻璃門的金色門把走進飯店。星期四中午的飯店雖然不人最多的時候，但這裡畢竟是紐約曼哈頓，大廳熙來攘往的人也不少，洛基走向住房櫃台，洛基前面排了兩三位客人，他的心跳逐漸加快，下意識環顧四周是否有人再盯著自己，好像自己犯了什麼錯一樣，但事實上每個人都只關心自己的事，對其他人則是一點也不在意，沒有人留意有一位留著黑色長髮，有著一對祖母綠般的眼睛的男子，曾經出現在大溪地飯店的大廳。

　　終於輪到洛基了。

　　「歡迎來到大溪地，請問您需要什麼嗎？先生。」櫃臺小姐用甜美但制式化的語氣詢問著洛基的需求。

　　「我…我…」洛基感覺他的心臟就要跳出來了，他花了很大的力氣讓自己的聲音聽起來不會過於奇怪：「我是夏娃，我找亞當。」

　　「不好意思，先生？」櫃臺小姐疑惑的看著洛基，那個瞬間洛基實在很想轉身逃跑。

　　「我是夏娃，我找亞當。」洛基又說了一遍，這次的語氣更加堅定。

　　「抱歉，先生，請問是哪一位亞當？」櫃臺小姐也是一頭霧水。

　　一位穿著筆挺西裝的男人注意到洛基跟他說的奇怪的話，「這裡交給我。」他知會了一下櫃臺小姐便從住房櫃台後走了出來直接來到洛基面前，看起來是部門的主管。

　　「到肩膀的黑長髮，綠色眼睛，高挑削瘦的身材，不好意思，先生，請問您的身高體重？」主管打量了洛基一番。

　　「六呎二，一百七十五磅。」洛基回答：「還有『我是夏娃，我找亞當』。」

　　「好的，我知道了。」主管從西裝口袋拿出一個信封交給洛基。

　　「先生，這是六一六號房的房卡，請您搭中間的電梯上樓，」主管指著不遠處三台裝飾精美的電梯：「到了六樓之後請右轉走到底，六一六號房會在您的右手邊，祝您有個愉快的一天。」

　　洛基進了電梯，按下六樓的按鈕，人不多的星期四，這部電梯只有自己一個人，洛基感覺到自己的心跳逐漸平息了下來，他開始想著兩天前在電話裡聽到的聲音，這個聲音的主人，也就是將與自己進行一場肉體交易的人會是什麼樣子。「叮」一聲，電梯準確的停在六樓，飯店住房樓層的裝潢用的全是吸音材質，安靜得讓洛基只聽到自己逐漸清晰的心跳，洛基走到走廊的盡頭，面對六一六號房，他深呼吸了兩次，綠色的雙眼緊緊的閉上再用力的打開，鼓足了勇氣敲了敲房門，但是並沒有得到任何回應，又再敲了一次房門，依然毫無動靜，於是洛基拿出信封中的房卡開了門。

　　一進房門，洛基就被眼前的景像嚇了一跳，一位金髮的男子正坐在房間裡長型沙發上看著自己，臉上是滿滿的笑意。

　　「抱歉，我不知道房間裡已經有人了，請原諒我的無禮。」洛基微微欠身道。

　　「沒關係，」金髮男子說：「事實上呢，我聽見你敲了兩次門，我也說了兩次請進，但是你大概沒有聽到吧！這間大溪地飯店著名的地方就是他們客房的優良隔音。」

　　金髮男子從冰桶中拿出香檳往自己杯中到了一些，順便問洛基要不要來一點。

　　「不了，謝謝。」洛基婉拒了。

　　「所以，你是『夏娃』，來找『亞當』的？」金髮男子問。

　　「是的，我遵照您的指示，以『夏娃』的身分前來大溪地飯店找『亞當』。」洛基回應到：「我現在應該怎麼做？」

　　「放輕鬆點，我先說，我今天什麼也不會做，就像我前幾天在電話裡說的一樣。」金髮男子叫洛基在另外一張單人沙發上坐下。

　　「職業的嗎？」金髮男子問，他問洛基是不是男妓。

　　「不是。」洛基很清楚男子問的是什麼，他不是男妓。

　　「很好，我不喜歡職業的，他們…太髒了。」男子一臉鄙夷，洛基腹中突然莫名的升起一把無名火。

　　「討生活而已，弄髒身體總比弄髒雙手好。」洛基說，一雙祖母綠的眼睛直直的看著這位自以為清高金髮男子。

　　聽到洛基反駁自己的話，金髮男子突然對他感興趣起來了，他換了坐姿，從大字型陷在長沙發中坐起身，面對著洛基，雙手靠在大腿膝蓋上。

　　「那你還是學生？哪間學校的？」金髮男子問。

　　「哥倫比亞大學，古典文學系。」洛基簡短的回答道。

　　「已經是大學生，那應該已經成年了吧！方便看一下你的駕照嗎？」金髮男子說，洛基一時反應不過來：「沒別的意思，我只想確定你已經成年了，我可不想吃上強姦未成年少男的官司，你知道的，上法庭打官司會有多麻煩。」

　　「十分抱歉，我沒有駕照，但是你可以看我的學生證。」洛基從破舊的皮夾中拿出學生證。

　　金髮男子接過學生證看了看，說：「你叫洛基‧勞菲遜，這是個好名字，簡單好記。今年已經二十三歲啦！很好。」

　　洛基並沒有回應，他還在為剛才那句鄙視娼妓的言詞生氣。

　　「初次見面，勞菲遜先生，很高興認識你。」金髮男子左手交還學生證，右手張開要跟洛基握手，洛基也禮貌性的跟他握手，以及收回學生證。

　　「很高興認識你，亞當先生。」洛基回應到。

　　「哈哈哈，」聽到洛基這樣叫他，金髮男子爽朗的笑了：「都在說你的事，忘了自我介紹，我叫索爾，姓什麼不重要，你叫我索爾就行了，我也叫你洛基，這樣可以吧？」

　　索爾自顧自的說，也沒等洛基回應，他又在香檳杯中倒了香檳。

　　「你真的不來一點？洛基。」索爾又了一次問洛基要不要喝酒。

　　「感謝你的好意，但是我等一下還有工作，我沒有那麼悠閒，能在大白天的就喝酒。」洛基依然回絕了索爾。

　　「你還有別的客人？」索爾問。

　　「不，我還有別打工。」洛基回答。

　　「所以我是你唯一的客人，你是第一次嗎？刊登那個徵友廣告什麼的。」

　　索爾猜的很準，洛基覺得這位看起來吊兒郎當的有錢公子哥的心思或許跟他那雙宛如藍鑽般的目光一樣銳利，洛基以點頭取代回答。

　　「是嗎。」索爾接受了洛基的回應：「為什麼要出來…。」索爾本來想說「賣」這個字，但是他越看洛基就覺得他越冷豔，那雙有著頂級祖母綠色澤的眼睛散發著一種叫人高攀不起的氣息，索爾覺得自己可能會買不起。

　　「為了錢。」洛基簡短的回答。

　　洛基那種拒人於千里之外的態度激起了索爾征服的慾望，他這輩子不管是物質還是床伴都是呼之則來，揮之則去的，誰不是眼巴巴的求著自己把老二桶進他們身上的任何一個洞裡，這種明明是自己說要賣身卻有一副假清高模樣，讓索爾想撕了他的假面具，讓他赤裸裸的在自己身下呻吟、嚎哭、求饒。

　　「那好，把衣服脫了。」索爾坐回沙發中，對洛基下令道。

　　「！？」洛基仍舊被嚇住了，他從來沒有在陌生人面前寬衣解帶過。

　　「快阿！你不是第一次嗎？我總得看你乾不乾淨，有沒有病吧？」索爾催促道。

　　洛基站起身走到茶几前，正面對著正喝著不知道第幾杯香檳索爾，大衣跟西裝外套一併丟到自己剛剛坐的單人沙發上，從西裝褲中拉出襯衫下襬，解開墨綠色的領帶。索爾盯著洛基修長的手指一顆一顆解開襯衫鈕扣，索爾看著看著發起呆了，這人不只五官清秀，手指也很漂亮，明明只是一個解開鈕扣的動作卻也充滿了誘惑與魅力。襯衫與領帶丟在洛基腳邊的地上，當洛基解開腰間皮帶時他的手在顫抖，金屬的扣帶不斷發出相碰的聲音，看著剛才像冰山一樣的人現在在自己面前顫抖著，索爾心裡升起一陣征服的愉悅感，就像狩獵者捕獲獵物那樣，但這樣還不夠，捕獲獵物後還得要玩弄一番才行。

　　「你的家人呢？」索爾問。

　　「都不在紐約。」洛基平靜的回答，黑色的西裝褲退到大腿的一半，一鬆手，兩條筆直而修長的美腿便在索爾面前一覽無遺，看的索爾眼睛直發亮，他現在就想親吻這雙腿。

　　「女朋友？」索爾忍住了，畢竟他也是阿斯嘉集團的接班人，不會這麼禁不起誘惑的。

　　「沒有，」洛基向前一步，西裝褲和皮鞋留在身後：「但是有男朋友。」

　　「跟多少男人上過床？」索爾用炙熱的眼神掃視著洛基的全身，薄薄的汗衫透出貧瘠的胸肌，但寬鬆的棉質四角褲卻讓裡面的偉物現了形。

　　「兩個。」飯店的中央空調讓房間內的溫度為持在恆溫的二十五度，但洛基還是止不住的發抖，不是因為寒冷，而是因為恐懼與害怕，他非常直接的感受到了索爾那掠食者般地眼神。

　　「禽獸」、「不要碰我」、「不要！」不愉快的過往經驗在這時候浮上心頭，洛基停下了動作，他低下頭用手抱住自己的腰，試著讓自己不要抖，但只是徒勞。

　　「怎麼了？繼續阿！」索爾像是沒有察覺洛基的不安似的：「把頭抬起來，看著我。」狩獵者決定要把獵物玩弄到他放棄抵抗，才要開始享用。

　　「抱…抱歉。」洛基的雙眼充滿了淚水，但財團的接班人毫不憐惜。

　　脫去了白色的汗衫，洛基的胸部與腹部坦露在索爾面前，雖然個著半個客廳的距離，但仍能看清楚洛基胸前挺立的乳尖跟著所有者的身體一起顫動，索爾現在就很想撲上去啃噬這副因缺乏日曬而雪白的身軀，但是還不行，狩獵者對待已玩弄在鼓掌間的獵物要有耐心。

　　「一個星期跟男朋友做幾次？」索爾看見洛基的鎖骨處有著粉紅色的歡愛痕跡。

　　「兩次…或三次。」發現索爾正盯著自己身上那些范達爾留下的吻痕，洛基心中除了恐懼和害怕之外又多了羞恥：「夠了嗎？」他問索爾自己已經脫到剩下內褲了，可以停止羞辱了嗎？

　　「不行，最重要的地方還沒有看到。」索爾笑著說，戲謔的語調跟兩天前在電話中的完全一樣，征服的愉悅讓索爾感到滿足。

　　索爾不容質疑的命令語氣，讓洛基只能照著他的話做，修長的雙手手指搭上腰間的內褲褲頭往下一推，神秘的三角帶暴露在空氣中，和西裝褲一樣，洛基將內褲脫到大腿的一半就鬆手，內褲掉到腳踝處，索爾盯著那縮瑟的部位，滿意的笑了笑。

　　「你是進入的還是被進入的？」索爾問。

　　「都…都可以。」洛基蒼白的臉上因羞怯而浮現了血色。

　　索爾伸出右手轉著食指，叫洛基轉過身去，洛基聽從指示照做，纖細的支腰連著渾圓的翹臀，索爾開始想像如果自己一巴掌打在這個屁股上，會多有彈性，手感會有多好，那纖細的楚腰是不是自己用一隻手就可以把它捏斷。

　　「跪下，」索爾繼續下令：「腿分開，趴下去。」赤裸的洛基連尊嚴也一並被剝去，他順從的隨著索爾的指示，一個口令，一個動作。

　　「屁股抬高，」索爾翹起腳，征服的快感比性的釋放更能讓索爾滿足：「把你的肛門掰開來讓我看。」

　　淚水掉出眼眶，但洛基也只能照做，隱密穴口一覽無遺的在他人面前成為美麗的風景。

　　「很好，現在臉轉過來，看我。」

　　洛基的肩膀抵在地上，勉強轉過頭，才能讓自己的視線越過自己高舉的臀部看向索爾，他的臉因為血液倒流而顯得通紅，恥辱的淚水不斷流進髮間，原本整齊的秀髮也因為這個姿勢而凌亂不堪。

　　「現在我們可以來談正事了。」索爾的聲音中帶著無限的歡愉，他已經完全駕馭了洛基這座冰山，獵物已經在狩獵者不斷的玩弄之下放棄求生的掙扎。

　　「你怎麼收費？」

　　「一次兩百五十元。」這是普通職業妓女一晚的收費標準。

　　「那我一次給你五百。」索爾連想都沒有想就開出高於行情的價格：「一星期兩次吧！就星期四跟星期一如何？沒問題的話，我們就這麼訂下來了。」索爾根本不給洛基拒絕的機會。

　　「這樣你就跟著我就行了，不用再接其他客人。」索爾自顧自的說。

　　「喔對了，雖然我覺得你應該很乾淨，但為了保險起見我要你去做性病的檢查。」索爾一邊說一邊從酒瓶中倒出最後一杯香檳：「因為我是不戴套的，所以我必須確定你很乾淨，沒有什麼奇怪的病。」

　　「不…不行。」聽到索爾不戴套，洛基馬上拒絕，他知道不戴保險套的性行為有多危險，他沒有醫療保險，就算有他也承擔不起得病的風險與費用，只是以他現在的這個姿勢，說要拒絕很沒有說服力。

　　「放心吧！我買你花了五百元，我就只會跟你做，我也不喜歡一直換床伴，或者說我已經厭倦那種日子了。你不放心的話，我也會去檢查，但是我跟你保證我是絕對乾淨的。而且反正男人不會懷孕，對吧！」

　　遊戲規則就在洛基以羞恥的姿勢大開後庭，以及索爾幾乎是蠻橫不講理的單方面表述後訂了下來。

　　「起來吧。」索爾說著，他將杯中剩下的香檳一飲而盡，洛基花了一陣子才從地上爬起來，他的臉脹得通紅，上面滿是淚水流過的痕跡，一雙眼睛像是沉入水中的寶石，眼淚還在不斷的溢出。

　　「去整理一下吧！」索爾收起剛才的霸道，轉而溫柔對眼前的淚人說：「你等一下不是還要去打工？浴室在後面。」

　　洛基撿起地上的衣物迅速的依著索爾的指示閃進套房的浴室。

　　待洛基進了浴室之後，索爾狠狠地給了自己一個巴掌：「可惡！」索爾本來是想對洛基溫柔的，他從監視器裡看到洛基在飯店前的噴水池廣場來回踱步，要推門進飯店時的猶豫不決，他判斷洛基是好人家的孩子，不知遭逢了什麼樣的變故才淪落到要出賣自己身體的地步，當洛基用他那雙祖母綠的眼睛直直地盯著自己看時，索爾發現洛基沒有他的外表那樣堅強，在他眼底的深處有一股憂傷的暗流，會讓人情不自禁的想要擁抱他、疼惜他。只是洛基那冰冷的態度，帶著刺的話語都激起了索爾想要征服這座冰山的慾望。

　　當洛基從浴室當中有走出來時，他已收拾好他所有的表情，彷彿剛才索爾對他的羞辱沒有發生過，冰山仍舊是冰山。

　　「接下來就是聖誕新年假期了，你會要回家一趟吧！既然你的家人都不在紐約的話，」索爾說：「那你就新年過後的星期四再過來吧！帶著你的健康證明。」

　　「索爾先生，我有一個請求。」洛基坐挺了身子，一樣直直的盯著索爾看。

　　「你說。」索爾也從沙發中坐直，認真的聽洛基要說什麼。

　　「性交時不要接吻。」


	8. 二Ｏ一三年　十一月五日　星期二

 

　　公寓的門鈴響了，范達爾警戒的從沙發上坐起，誰會來這？自從一年前范達爾被巴奇剁掉小指後，原本跟他一起做買賣的夥伴為了自保都跟他斷絕往來，自己在布魯克林也沒有舊識，而洛基，洛基在紐約根本沒有朋友，洛基幾乎不讓別人跟自己親近，如果學校幾個想收他為門生的教授不算的化。知道這裡的地址還會登門拜訪的人只有兩種，一種是討債的，另一種就是來抓自己的警察，門鈴再度響起，同時傳來公寓管理員的聲音。

　　「范達爾、洛基，你們在家嗎？這裡有兩位警官要見你們。」

　　聽到「警官」一詞，范達爾反射性地從沙發上彈了起來，迅速的衝進臥室從衣櫃裡拿出早就準備好的包包，從消防逃生梯逃走。

　　「看起來他們好像不在。」門外的管理員對著瑪麗亞‧希爾探長跟娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫警探說。

　　「那麻煩你開門吧。」希爾說。

　　管理員一開門，兩人就看到從窗戶逃跑的范達爾，范達爾也看到她們了。

　　「紐約市警察，不要動！」

　　范達爾怎麼可能會乖乖聽話不動，他加快了逃跑的速度。

　　「羅曼諾夫！」希爾下令快追。

　　羅曼諾夫警探以她最快的速度跑出窗戶攀上消防逃生梯，希爾也以無線電連絡附近的巡警協助。

　　「那男人是誰？」希爾問公寓管理員。

　　「他是范達爾，他跟洛基住在一起。」管理員回答。

　　「他跟洛基是什麼關係？」

　　「我不知道，這棟出租公寓住的人很多，我不可能知道每個人的狀況，」管理員沒好氣的回答道：「不過有傳聞說他們是那個。」

　　「情侶？」希爾想到班納博士曾經跟他提過祖母綠男孩可能有男朋友。

　　「對，兩個大男人租只有一間房的公寓本來就很不正常。」管理員說。

　　希爾走進公寓，這間公寓比她想像的還小，屋子裡雖然稱不上是垃圾堆，但畢竟是兩個男人住的地方還是有一定程度的混亂，希爾跨過散落在地上的衣服來到廚房，她隔著乳膠手套拉開冰箱門，冰箱很空，已開封的牛奶跟果汁各一瓶在門側，幾盒吃了一半的外帶中國菜，冷凍庫放了幾片未開封的微波披薩，布魯克林的一對貧窮小情侶大概也只能過這樣的生活了。客聽茶几上、地上散落著幾支已經喝空的酒瓶，但只有一個杯子，可見只有一個人在喝酒，或許范達爾已經這樣子自己一個人喝酒好幾天了，一星期前這間出租公寓的另外一位房客─洛基‧勞菲遜被人發現陳屍在大溪地酒店的六一六號房，范達爾知道他的同居人已經死了嗎？或者范達爾根本就是殺死愛人的兇手？莫非自己直覺錯了？殺死祖母綠男孩的人並不是含著金湯匙出生的阿斯嘉集團接班人？

　　「希爾，長官？」無線電裡傳來羅曼諾夫的聲音。

　　「請說，羅曼諾夫。」

　　「我追丟了，抱歉。」公寓附近巷弄複雜，羅曼諾夫不熟悉這邊的地理環境，很快的就被范達爾甩開了。

　　發生這樣的事也是無可奈何，也只有回警局再發布通緝令，現在還是先把洛基生前的生活拼湊出來，找出他跟索爾‧奧丁森的接觸點。希爾叫羅曼諾夫先回來，又打了電話回警局，叫考森警探帶著巴頓鑑識官來到公寓，現在這裡也要拉上封鎖線了。

　　一個小時後所有人在公寓集合並開始分頭搜索。

　　「娜塔莎，你看到了什麼？」鑑識官巴頓挨到羅曼諾夫警探身邊，娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫大學時主修心理學，進入紐約市警局後又再去進修行為分析，她的目標是進入聯邦調查局。

　　「祖母綠男孩很努力想要翻身，」羅曼諾夫站在廚房那張餐桌間書桌前，桌上放了兩疊書佔掉桌子一半的空間，另外一張椅子上也放了書跟一大疊用長尾夾夾起來的廢紙，每一張上都寫著滿滿的筆記，而閱讀用的檯燈就在椅子底下，羅曼諾夫彷彿可以看見洛基每晚在這裡苦讀的模樣。

　　「至於他的男朋友，我想他絕對不是什麼清白的人，考森應該可以挖出他很多紀錄來。噢！來看看這個！」羅曼諾夫在書堆中發現好東西，那是一台筆記型電腦，巴頓鑑識官很流利把這部電腦裝進了證物袋。

　　「你大顯身手的時刻來了，鷹眼。」羅曼諾夫揶揄了巴頓，鑑識官柯林頓‧巴頓學生時代曾經因為好玩而當了幾年駭客，「鷹眼」是他當時用的代號，現在雖然成了鑑識官，但是當年當駭客的技巧現在也能應用得上，所以在人手不足時巴頓還得身兼技術分析人員，修復損毀的硬碟資料或是追蹤網路訊息等。

　　「我想他們的生活協調的挺不錯的，同在一屋簷下卻也保有自己的空間。」羅曼諾夫分析了客廳與餐桌兩個地方物品擺放的差異，判斷餐桌是洛基的空間，而客廳是屬於范達爾的，彼此獨立卻又能互相交流。

　　「也就是說他們感情不錯囉？」巴頓問。

　　「就一般的生活互動上來說是這樣，不知道在那方面如何？」羅曼諾夫說，她指的當然是性事，這就要到出租公寓裡唯一的一間臥室才知道了。

　　希爾探長跟考森警探在臥室裡找尋著蛛絲馬跡，但似乎沒有太大的收獲，直到羅曼諾夫警探跟巴頓鑑識官調查完了其他地方。

　　「長官。」

　　「羅曼諾夫，有查到什麼東西嗎？」

　　「我們找到了一台電腦，裡面的東西等巴頓拿回去分析，」羅曼諾夫說：「另外祖母綠男孩跟他的男朋友似乎相處的很好。」

　　「檢查過藥櫃了嗎？」

　　「檢查過了，止痛藥、腸胃藥、感冒糖漿，都是一些不用醫師處方籤就能買到的成藥，這兩個人應該都沒有醫療保險。」羅曼諾夫說。

　　「我幾乎不敢相信，這些人是怎麼過生活的。」考森忍不住說到。

　　「那很簡單，起床，吃掉昨天剩下來的炒麵配牛奶，出門，找領現金的工作，只用現金消費，不用信用卡，取消掉你所有的保險，不喝咖啡，不上要收服務費的餐廳，把你的健身房解約，賣掉你的車子改搭地鐵……。」

　　沒等羅曼諾夫說完，考森就宣布投降了，要他放棄他的1962年雪佛蘭經典美式肌肉跑車科爾維特(Chevrolet Corvette)，考森是一百萬個做不到，當然這就換來了羅曼諾夫的一陣訕笑。

　　「好了，羅曼諾夫，在這個房間你有看出什麼嗎？」希爾探長制止了羅曼諾夫跟考森的嬉鬧。

　　「首先，祖母綠男孩的男朋友在他遇害的那天起就沒有在這個床上睡過，我想他應該都睡在客廳的沙發上。」一般大小的雙人床還留著兩個人睡過的痕跡，看來洛基跟范達爾都沒有整理床鋪的習慣。

　　「第二，」羅曼諾夫上前將床頭櫃的抽屜打開，裡面有著簡易醫藥箱還有一些廉價保險套與潤滑劑：「看來他們的性生活挺愉快。」那為什麼洛基會全身赤裸的死在飯店，死前還經歷了一場激烈的性愛活動？

　　「所以他們在普通生活上跟性生活上都找不出衝突點，那家務分工呢？」正在跟女朋友同居試婚的考森很清楚的了解家務分工是兩個人在相處上最小卻也是最嚴重的問題。

　　「依照房子混亂程度看來，他們並不在意這一塊。」

　　「那財務？」希爾問，貧賤夫妻百事哀，就是普通夫妻也會為了柴米油鹽等事吵架，更不用說貧窮的情侶的。

　　「柯林特正在從電腦上找這方面的紀錄。」羅曼諾夫說，突然間她注意到了床底下有東西。

　　「長官，我發現了一些東西，在床底下。」

　　「考森。」希爾看了一眼考森。

　　「是的，長官。」考森心不甘情不願地跪在地板上，趴下去看床鋪底下的東西：「是兩個盒子。」

　　考森把兩個紙盒從床底下拖出來，盒子上積了一點灰，但都不是很厚，希爾判斷這些東西放在床底下不會超過一個月，他們先打開第一個較大的盒子，裡面裝的是跟這間貧窮公寓完全扯不上邊的奢侈品，包括一對祖母綠袖扣，一條水牛皮皮帶扣帶的部分鑲著碎鑽，一支鑲著紅藍寶石的銀製領帶夾，一支萬寶龍經典款鋼筆，幾條絲質領帶，甚至還有一瓶香奈爾女性淡香水，這些東西似乎是被主人隨意的丟進盒子裡，並沒有妥善的被保存。而另一個較小的紙盒打開就更令所有人感到震驚了，裡面裝著為數不少的一百元紙鈔，一綑一綑的紮好擺放整齊，點了一下，這裡竟然有四萬兩千元，幾乎是紐約巡警一年的薪水了。

　　「他們哪來這麼多錢？這些奢侈品又是哪裡來的？」考森問。

　　「肯定不是偷來的，如果是偷來的應該早就拿去變賣換現金了，這些東西是誰的？」羅曼諾夫說：「他們也不像是會打腫臉充胖子的人，這些東西對他們來說像雞肋似的。」

　　「還有這些錢，如果他們有這些錢生活應該會比現在好很多。」希爾說，洛基生前要兼三份差才有辦法維持生活跟負擔高昂的學費，為何這些錢沒有拿出來用？這些錢是為什麼準備的？

　　「羅曼諾夫，叫巴頓過來。」希爾說：「這個房間要徹底搜查。」


	9. 二Ｏ一三年　十一月某日

　　這天是紐約今年下的最後一場雨，范達爾在一間附有加油站的便利商店躲雨兼攔車，他需要暫時離開紐約躲避警方的追捕，他將外套的兜帽拉起，在兜帽底下還戴了一頂棒球帽，盡量背對攝影鏡頭，確保自己的臉不會被拍到，他走到商店外側的公用電話，投下錢幣撥出了號碼。

　　電話的另外一頭沒有發出響鈴的聲音，直接被接了起來：

　　「嗨！我是洛基，我現在沒空接電話，因為我正忙著享受生活，請留下你的訊息，我會盡快回電。」是洛基手機的語音留言訊息。

　　「喂，洛基…寶貝，是我，范達爾，對不起，真的很對不起，我理解你為什麼不接我電話，我不該跟你吵架，我不該對你大吼大叫，我錯了，拜託請你不要不理我。洛基，你去哪裡了？你在哪裡？為什麼消失這麼久？你有地方住嗎？身上的錢夠用嗎？你沒去學校也沒有去打工，你…你現在過得好嗎？一個人嗎？還是有人陪你？」范達爾說著說著聲音哽咽了起來：「洛基，聽我說，我發生了一些事，一些很糟糕的事，所以現在要暫時離開紐約一陣子，如果你聽到這個留言快跟我連絡，不…不對，千萬別跟我連絡，我不想連累你，這都是我的錯，我從一開始就不該牽連你。洛基，答應我，答應我你會等我回來，請不要離開我，然後我們一起離開紐約離開美國，去你想去的地方，我們可以去英國、法國、墨西哥、阿根廷、加拿大，不然瑞典或東南亞、紐西蘭、澳洲，或是太平洋上任何一個小島，我們一起去，只有我們倆，你跟我，然後我們重新開始。」

　　公用電話的顯示數字在閃爍，范達爾又投了一些零錢進去：「有一件事我一年前就該跟你說，可是我一直沒有說，我知道現在時機不對，但是洛基，你願意跟我結婚嗎？希望現在說不會太晚，一年前我就決定後半輩子要跟你一起渡過，我甚至想我們可以領養三個小孩，我們可以共組家庭。我很抱歉這一年發生了這麼多事，但是洛基，請你等我，我很快就會回來的，到時候…到那個時候，我們結婚吧，我愛你。」


	10. 二Ｏ一三年　一月三日　星期四

　　新年假期尚未結束，紐約還沉浸在狂歡的氣氛當中，大溪地飯店也湧進了從世界各地來紐約觀光的旅客，平時都是招待商務旅客的那種嚴肅跟匆促被過節的歡樂悠閒沖淡了。

　　洛基照著在電話裡跟索爾的約定，在上午十一點時出現在六一六號房內，這次房間裡沒有人，索爾在茶几上留了紙條要洛基先去沖澡，然後穿上紙袋裡的東西。洛基打開跟紙條放在一起的白色香奈爾提袋，是一瓶香奈爾圓瓶女性香水，洛基曾在第五大道的外牆廣告上看過，也去專櫃試聞過，櫃姊還問他是不是要買給女朋友的，他喜歡這款香水清新淡雅、層次分明。

　　洛基照著索爾字條上的指示到浴室沖了澡，圍上浴袍，在胸口心臟的位置噴上索爾為他準備香水，也在頸動脈、手腕跟耳後的位置抹上一些，隨著脈搏的跳動，香味會自然的傳出。洛基從浴室出來就看到索爾已經在長沙發上等自己了，坐姿依然跟上次一樣是整個人陷在沙發中的大字型。

　　「嗨！美人！」索爾笑著向洛基打招呼，他看見洛基的頭髮上沾著一層水氣，他覺得這樣帶著一點水的洛基特別好看。

　　「您好，索爾先生。」洛基中規中矩的跟索爾打招呼，索爾看著他只穿著一件浴袍卻還想要維持冷酷的冰山表情就覺得好笑。

　　「這是您要的健康檢查證明。」洛基從背包中拿出一只醫院的檢查證明交給索爾。

　　索爾接過來看了看，又交還給洛基：「很好，你很乾淨。」

　　「索爾先生，現在你想要怎麼做？」洛基直接切入正題。

　　「我們該怎麼做呢？讓我想想，」索爾思考了一會兒：「首先，你不要叫我先生，叫我索爾就好了，第二嘛…你們平常都是怎麼做的？」

　　「愛撫、自慰、肛交、射精。」洛基像是在念課文一樣的說出兩個男人做愛的步驟，惹得索爾一陣狂笑。

　　「洛基，你這樣說我聽不懂。」索爾從沙發上站了起來，逼近洛基，用手抬起他的下巴放低聲音說：「你教我，用你的身體示範一次給我看，洛基…老師。」

　　索爾帶著強烈佔有慾的聲音鑽進洛基的耳朵，蠱惑洛基的原始慾望，他感覺到自己的耳根在發燙。

　　「那先請脫去衣服吧！」洛基依然用念課文的聲音說著。

　　「不，」索爾拉起洛基的手放在自己胸前：「你幫我脫。」

　　洛基輕輕一眨眼，低下頭，一雙手開始忙碌了起來，他先除去了索爾的西裝外套，解開皮帶上的扣帶，拉出索爾的白色襯衫，跟上一次他們見面自己在這個金髮男人面前把自己剝個精光時一樣的脫衣順序，當洛基鬆開索爾的領帶，解開襯衫上的鈕扣時，索爾在洛基後頸用力的吸一口氣。

　　「你真好聞，」索爾說：「那款香水果然很適合你。」

　　聽到索爾的讚美，洛基愣了一下，他很喜歡那款香奈爾的女性淡香，但他從沒在自己身上用過，去專櫃試香時櫃姊也只是拿試香紙給他。

　　「謝謝，我也很喜歡這個味道。」被稱讚的洛基臉頰開始浮現紅暈，聲音也不若剛才那樣冷酷。

　　聽見洛基這座冰山開始有融化的跡象，索爾滿意地笑了，洛基已經脫去索爾的襯衫，他很驚訝在這麼冷的天氣裡，索爾竟然沒有在襯衫裡添加保暖的衣物，厚實的胸膛還有精心鍛鍊的八塊腹肌就在洛基眼前，洛基看得有些出了魂，他輕輕的吸了一口氣，右手微微顫動著伏上索爾的胸膛，肌肉的紋理透過指尖傳達到洛基大腦，他閉上眼又輕輕吐出剛剛吸入的空氣。

　　「怎麼？你喜歡我這一身肌肉嗎？」索爾笑著問，還故意鼓動自己胸前的肌肉。

　　「嗯。」洛基別過頭去輕聲應到，這樣害羞的洛基在索爾眼中看起來十分可愛。

　　「繼續阿！別停下來。」

　　「抱歉。」

　　面對陌生的軀體洛基仍然相當地害羞拘謹，手指沿著肌肉的形狀游移著，洛基不經意的在某些地方加重愛撫的力道，刺激著索爾的慾望，索爾現在就想把洛基推到，最好他們就直接在地板上做，但畢竟這是他們的第一次，雖然沒有感情基礎，雖然索爾只是找洛基來洩慾，雖然洛基要的只是索爾開的五百美金高價，但是索爾還是決定暫時先對洛基溫柔一點，妓女或是妓男到處都有，索爾要的話一通電話找來的人可以繞曼哈頓一圈，但是能夠激起索爾佔有慾跟控制慾的人，洛基是第一個，且看洛基生澀嬌羞的模樣，索爾認為洛基的性經驗應該不多，或許自己可以把他調教成自己想要裡想床伴，甜美的果實是需要細心澆灌跟耐心等待的。

　　「洛基，這裡。」索爾再度牽引洛基的手到西裝褲的褲頭，洛基解開鈕扣拉下拉鍊，突然洛基停下動作，猛然抬頭瞪大著眼睛看著索爾，洛基摸到了那龐然巨物，洛基知道索爾很高，那裡的尺寸自然也不會小，只是實際觸碰到的震撼還是讓洛基訝異。

　　「怎麼了？我的東西嚇到你了嗎？」索爾的眼神充滿了得意。

　　「對不起。」洛基一邊道歉一邊繼續手上的動作，索爾的褲子被退到膝蓋，男根在剛剛洛基愛撫的刺激下已然昂首，撐得內褲相當鼓脹。

　　「為什麼要道歉？你不是也有？」說著索爾拉開洛基浴袍的綁帶，雙手伸入浴袍領口一掀就讓洛基的浴袍落到了地上。

　　洛基偏瘦的身體又一次赤裸裸地呈現在索爾眼前，索爾盯著洛基裸體從頭到腳又從腳到頭，長腿、扁腹與細腰，如果不看那可憐的胸肌的話大概會認為洛基是女人吧！索爾看著洛基跨間仍舊垂著頭地方說：

　　「怎麼這麼沒精神。」一面訕笑著一面出手摸了一把，突如其來的觸摸，讓洛基全身神經緊繃。

　　「看到我的身體，你不興奮嗎？」索爾繼續嘲諷著，看著害羞的洛基一張蒼白的臉因為害羞而脹得粉嫩通紅，卻乏日曬的身體顫動著，索爾覺得這傢伙看似嬌羞，但他身上的每一個細胞都在挑逗著自己。

　　洛基的眼中充滿淚水，等到索爾注意到時已經有淚珠滑了下來。

　　「你怎麼了？」索爾問，但是洛基一句話也說不出來，只是搖搖頭，讓更多的淚水從祖母綠的深淵湧出。

　　「你要我停下來嗎？」索爾再問，洛基仍舊搖頭。

　　「那就繼續囉？」索爾扶著洛基的纖腰拉近自己，兩人身高只差一英吋，兩具成熟的男體肩靠著肩，胸貼著胸，陽物隔著棉質內褲磨擦著。

　　不知道是因為緊張還是害怕，洛基像隻驚嚇過度的兔子全身僵硬，一動也不敢動，摟著這樣一個如此大膽跟自己提出性交易，臨場又嬌羞得宛如處子的人，索爾想洛基畢竟還是太年輕，還是需要有人給他一些指點。

　　「洛基，聽我說，照我說的話去做，」索爾在洛基耳朵旁柔聲說到：「呼吸，你忘記呼吸了，來，跟著我一起，吸氣，吐氣，吸氣，吐氣。」

　　兩人呼吸的頻率逐漸搭上了，原本全身僵硬的洛基也逐漸放鬆下來，聳著的肩膀慢慢垂了下來。

　　「很好，洛基你做得很好，」索爾適時的給洛基讚美：「現在摸我，用你剛才的方式。」

　　洛基順從的照做了，細長的手指順著肌肉線在索爾身上遊走的，索爾也揉捏著洛基的每一寸肌膚，指間的觸感挑逗著情慾，兩人在彼此的耳際乎出逐漸升溫的熱氣，索爾雙手在洛基的臀瓣上捏了一把，力道不重卻讓洛基驚叫了出來。

　　「輕一點，會留下痕跡的。」洛基不想讓范達爾知道自己出來賣身這件事。

　　但索爾並沒有理會洛基的請求，反而加重了揉捏的力道，喉間還發出滿足的沉吟，雙手掰開臀瓣手指觸及那柔軟的穴口又惹得洛基一陣羞怯的，停在索爾胸前的雙手緊張地一抓。

　　吃痛了的索爾怒瞪著洛基：「你在做什麼？」他厲聲質問著。

　　「對不起，我不是故意的。」尚未從驚嚇中回神過來的洛基聽到索爾生氣了，連忙道歉。

　　嬌柔的嗓音不但沒有平息索爾的怒火反而更助長了他的慾火，他一把將瘦弱的男人推倒在地上，命令道：

　　「跪下去，趴好，自己把屁股掰開面對我。」

　　幸好飯店房間都有鋪厚地毯，骨頭上沒長多少肉的洛基跌在地上也不會太痛，還來不及察看身上那些摔疼的地方，洛基像是深怕會受到索爾責罰似的趴跪在地上，雙手繞到身後將臀部緊實的皮肉向外扳，依著索爾的命令將自己的菊穴展示在索爾眼前。索爾也將自己的內褲脫下，雄偉的男根怒張著，看著洛基柔嫩的後穴，索爾將一根手指直直地捅了進去。

　　「啊！」突如其來的異物侵入讓洛基發出了唉叫，後穴一陣收縮，將手指帶往更深處。

　　索爾一隻手的手指被洛基的菊穴緊緊夾住，另一隻手也沒閒著，正快速的在自己未完全勃起的男根上套弄著，索爾抽出手指，換上硬挺的男根，巨大的前端抵住洛基窄小的縫隙，洛基雖然沒有回頭看，但仍意識到等一下進來的會是什麼，連忙說：

　　「索爾先生，不可以，不可以就這樣進來，我包包裡有潤滑劑，啊───！」

　　性慾高漲的索爾根本聽不見洛基說的話，一手抓著洛基的纖腰，一手扶著自己的男根對準菊穴粗魯地捅了進去，一插到底。

　　沒有事前的開拓，沒有充分的潤滑，洛基的身體根本還沒準備好接受索爾的東西，如此的交合不要說是歡愉，痛徹心扉的撕裂根本是酷刑，洛基不斷的慘叫，雙手握拳搥打著地板，身體的痛苦的扭動著，希望可以減輕疼痛，姣好的臉龐更是因為疼痛而全部皺在一起了。

　　「噓，安靜。」不顧承受方的痛苦，索爾又下令，飯店套房的隔音很好，但索爾還是不希望洛基叫得如此悽慘，他用手摀住洛基的嘴，還用兩隻手指伸入洛基口中。

　　「你的屁股，又小又緊又熱，夾的我真舒服。」索爾暫時沒有有更進一步的動作，讓洛基有時間適應疼痛，在洛基尚未準備好的菊穴內索爾也無法動彈。

　　洛基痛到說不出話來，索爾的話語傳入耳中非但不是讚美，反而勾起了洛基深埋大腦深處，那段不願被想起的記憶，他的精神逐漸渙散，意識逐漸抽離。

　　「你這賤人的兒子。」「你的身體就跟你媽一樣賤。」「才幾下你就濕了呢，你自己看。」「這樣就有感覺了嗎？你還真賤。」「你淫賤的騷穴又濕又熱緊，夾的我真舒服。」「噓，安靜，你想讓所有人都知道嗎，你這個小賤貨？」

　　隨著精神抽離現實，洛基的身體漸漸鬆弛下來，索爾也感覺到緊緻的後穴開始有液體流出，順著這份滑潤感索爾開始輕輕的擺動腰部，手也開始在洛基的身上滑動，一會兒捏著洛基的乳尖，一會兒又揉著洛基的纖腰，甚至握住洛基的莖柱開始套弄。

　　「你也開始勃起了，你現在才有反應啊！」索爾低聲的在洛基的耳邊說到：「你是那種要被插才有感覺的人嗎？」

　　說著索爾加大的擺動的幅度，怒張的粗壯更劇烈的在緻密的洞穴裡移動的，撕裂原本就脆弱的甬道，椎心刺骨的痛讓洛基回到了現實，他想起自己正在被另外一個男人抽插著，這個男人不是范達爾，也不是那個一聲又一聲叫著自己「賤貨」的侵犯者，他是付了自己五百塊來享受沒有後顧之憂的性愛的男人，那個壯碩且粗暴的金髮男，正在狠狠的進出自己的後穴，自己的肛門與直腸正在被這個性慾強到滿出來的野獸蹂躪著，自己的哀嚎只會淪為助長野獸暴行的催情劑，求饒也只會換來更粗暴的對待。

　　洛基感覺到自己被撕裂的腸道正在流著某種液體，那不是因為歡愉跟興奮而分泌的腸液，那是沿著腸壁內被撕裂的傷口而流出的血液，而自己身後的禽獸竟然就著這個血液毫不留情的在自己體內肆意挺進，「你這個賤貨」耳中那個聲音又再度響起。

　　「拜託你…停，停下來。」雖然知道可能沒有用，但洛基還是試著跟索爾求饒。

　　「你要我停下來嗎？」索爾放慢了速度但卻加重了力道，在痛苦中洛基感覺到甬道內某個部位一直被索爾頂弄著，不知道是無心還是刻意，索爾竟然從內部擠壓自己的前列腺，而自己竟然也在這疼痛中勃起了。

　　洛基不再說話，細碎的呻吟從口中流洩，他放棄了抵抗，任由索爾在自己的後穴內肆虐，以及體內逐漸升高的情慾和快感淹沒自己的理智，索爾聽不清楚洛基口中的呢喃，只當他跟自己一樣興奮，於是更賣力的在洛基身上耕耘著，滿足的吼聲從喉嚨發出，洛基的身體隨著索爾的律動搖晃著，雖然不是完全沒有感受到性愛的快感歡愉，但後穴被撕裂的楚痛及直上心頭的恐怖回憶，讓洛基更多時候感受到的是身體跟心靈上巨大的痛苦，鹹濕的淚水不斷滑出眼角，內心只希望索爾趕快完事讓自己從痛苦中解脫。

　　終於索爾攀上高潮的頂峰，黏稠的體液隨著飛濺的汗水與暢快的怒吼一起噴出，全都擠進洛基緊密的甬道中。

　　「你很棒。」索爾將洛基扶起，他坐在地板上背靠著沙發，他讓洛基坐在自己大腿上，尚未消退的男根仍留在洛基的後穴中享受著高潮過後的餘韻，洛基仰起脖子靠在索爾的肩膀上，薄唇微張以吸入更多的空氣，他的淚水已流乾，只剩有一搭沒一搭的抽泣。

　　「你高潮了嗎？」索爾在洛基的耳後問，他開始親吻著洛基白皙的的脖子，啃嚙著洛基光滑的肩膀，他的動作很輕，跟剛才粗暴地翻搗洛基後穴的野獸簡直判若兩人：「你很棒，你知道嗎？」索爾吸允著洛基身上汗水混合香水的味道：「我已經久沒有這樣暢快的做愛了，謝謝你。」

　　如果洛基在還有力氣說話，他絕對會反駁索爾「我跟你不是做愛，是性交，只是讓你單方面發洩的性行為。」但洛基痛到只希望自己現在就昏死過去算了，范達爾從來不沒有這樣粗暴的對待自己，絲毫不惜香憐玉，上次被這樣無情的進犯是在十年前，那個背著母親強行進入自己的男人，那個讓自己再也無法做正常男人的禽獸。

　　索爾的雙手從洛基的胸脯、腹部、腰線一路往下來到大腿與軀幹的交接處，他驚訝的發現洛基的慾望竟然還挺立著，除了鈴口稀稀落落的吐出些許前液外，他認為洛基的身體都還在相當亢奮著狀態。

　　「你還沒高潮嗎？」索爾的話語中帶著戲謔的意味：「那我來幫你吧。」說著右手圈起在花莖上擼動，左手用適中的力道揉捏著花莖底部連接的卵囊，洛基很想叫索爾快住手，但他的身心早就放棄跟這個壯碩又霸道的男人對抗，只能閉上眼任由索爾玩弄自己的花莖與卵囊。

　　就這樣時幾分鐘過去，洛基除了稍稍加快的呼吸外，並沒有要宣洩著征兆，反倒是索爾的呼吸逐漸加重，滯留在洛基體內的男根又再度澎大起來，他忍不住往上頂了兩下，正好觸到洛基的敏感處。

　　身體逐漸習慣了疼痛，加上索爾對自己花莖的套弄還有不經意的頂弄到花心，竟然帶給洛基前所未有的快感，至少是在跟范達爾無數次的纏綿交歡中所沒有的極致快感，洛基忍不住叫了出來，隨後又馬上害怕的摀住自己的嘴，自己剛剛竟然發出如此令人羞恥的吟叫，那不是自己。

　　「不用忍耐，叫出來，你的聲音很好聽，叫出來，讓我聽到你的聲音。」索爾這樣命令道，但洛基實在太害怕了，用力搖著頭，摀著嘴的手掌說什麼也不肯放下，索爾戲弄似的又頂了兩三下，洛基仍舊摀著嘴只敢發出悶哼。

　　「這個房間的隔音很好，別人是聽不到的，來，叫出來，大聲的叫出來。」索爾一邊在洛基的耳邊說一邊將洛基的兩隻手抓了起繞到背後用單手扣住，另一隻手環住洛基的腰腹，腰部再度律動了起來，少了雙手的幫助，洛基無法阻止自己浪蕩的呻吟隨著索爾的動作流出口中。

　　「我們……床…床。」在索爾又戳刺數十下後，洛基終於控制了自己的聲音，說出除了呻吟之外詞語，只是在痛感與快感雙重的襲擊之下，他講不出完整的句子。

　　「你想要去床上？」

　　「是…」洛基喘著氣說。

　　「你想要怎麼過去呢？」索爾的聲音帶著笑意。

　　「走…走過去。」

　　「你走得動嗎？」索爾仍然笑著，在自己的男根還有雙手攻擊之下懷中的人兒早已全身癱軟，只剩不斷吐出前液的花莖還硬挺著。

　　洛基的雙頰緋紅，一開始的羞怯已退去，祖母綠的眼珠蒙上一層飽含情慾的淚光，他巍巍顫顫的說出可以。

　　「好啊！那我先過去床上等你。」面對如此倔將的人，索爾倒是很樂意看他要怎麼「走」到床上去，雙手抬起洛基的臀部，男根退出穴口時讓洛基又發出痛苦的哀嚎，整個人跪伏在地上，讓索爾又是一陣訕笑，起身時順道用力捏了洛基胸前的一片坦途。

　　洛基被操得全身無力，不要說是走，現在要他移動一隻腿都無比的困難，而且從後穴傳來的楚痛沒少提醒洛基他的甬道內被撕裂了多少地方，稍做休息之後，洛基扶著沙發勉強把身體撐起，血液混合著精液的粉紅色液體從菊穴緩緩流到大腿上，洛基每踩出一步撕裂傷的疼痛便加重折磨他一次，沙發跟床之間短短五公尺的距離，洛基硬是走上五分多鐘，而索爾從頭到尾只是坐在床上笑著看這個明明已經不行卻硬要逞強孩子，等洛基好不容易趴在床沿喘著氣卻怎麼也爬不上床時，索爾終於出手將他撈上床。

　　「你不要緊吧？」索爾看見洛基腿間紅紅白白的體液。

　　「我沒事，繼續。」洛基不服輸的爬到索爾身上，用自己的體重將索爾壓倒在床上。

　　索爾非但沒有生氣反而饒富趣味的看著洛基準備要做什麼，不甘示弱的洛基先用手握住索爾不知疲軟的男根上下套弄著，確定了男根還是一樣堅挺後一隻手扶著男根對準自己的菊穴，一隻手撐住索爾的腹部慢慢的坐了下去，直到整根陽物全都沒入被開拓完畢的甬道內。索爾驚訝於洛基的主動，剛才光是寬衣解帶就害羞得哭了出來的男孩去哪裡了？

　　索爾巨大的前端再次磨過傷痕累累的花徑，洛基忍著痛不發出聲音，但臉上的五官仍然因痛苦而扭曲，汗水也從額頭流下滑到下巴處，索爾躺著什麼也不做就只是細細的看著，看著他兩道細細的柳眉，一雙祖母綠般透亮的眼睛在緊閉的眼皮之下，兩片因疼痛而泛白的薄唇，和身體一樣白皙的頸部還有中間那顆男性特有的小蘋果，單薄的身軀與修長的四肢，還有抵在自己小腹那不輸給自己男根的花莖。洛基是個很漂亮、俊美的男孩，如果可以，如果索爾可以，他會想好好的疼愛他，而不是只是一個讓自己發洩的工具，但現實就是索爾不可能擁有洛基，他有珍這個妻子還有曼尼這個兒子，肩上還背負著整個阿斯嘉集團的未來，而洛基也有男朋友還有屬於他大好的前程，他們只是透過一次五百美金的性愛而在有八百三十五萬人口的紐約彼此擦肩而過陌生人。

　　等了幾分鐘讓甬道習慣男根的存在後，洛基便開始上下律動，雙手壓在索爾結實的胸膛上當做支撐，現在由洛基拿到了主導權，有技巧的深淺快慢讓兩人都攀上了與單純的簡諧運動截然不同的高潮邊緣，索爾感覺到自己的男根被濕熱的花徑包圍著，緻密的腸壁與男根緊緊貼合著，移動時竟有一種像是被吸附黏貼的感覺，這是索爾未曾從女人的身上或者是自慰時從手掌中得到過的快感，層層堆疊的高潮放大了洛基全身的感覺神經，狹窄的後穴明顯感受到男根移動時劃過每一道傷口的刺痛跟前端抵到神祕花心的酥麻暢快，痛感與快感交織重擊著洛基，痛苦又快樂，他的心跳狂飆，瞳孔放大、菊穴與花莖快速的收縮顫抖、鈴口湧出大量前列腺液，喘息伴隨著呻吟毫無節制的從口中發出，又傳入大腦，直入心脾。索爾配合著洛基的節奏，臀部抬起時縮緊腹部，男根稍稍抽出，在洛基坐下時抬起腰臀用力挺進，幾乎要撞飛洛基的理智。

　　看著洛基在自己身上動的越劇烈，索爾越發不甘心被洛基拿走主導權，他猛然坐直身子，害得洛基連忙抱住他的後頸免得跌下去，這下掌控權又重新回到索爾手上，手臂懷著洛基的纖腰讓他更大幅度的在自己身上律動，洛基無法控制自己的呻吟，無法控制後穴陣陣的緊縮，無法控制自己前液流到兩人身上，無法控制從花心傳來，一浪大過一浪沖毀他殘存理性的快樂，更無法控制自己胸前的兩顆茱萸在索爾的眼前上下晃動，挑逗著索爾，勾引著索爾，索爾一口含住洛基左胸的乳尖用力一吸，引來洛基的驚叫。或許是前所未有的性愛放大了洛基的感官，以前就算范達爾再怎麼努力玩弄自己的胸前，洛基也沒有什麼感覺，今天被這個陌生的金髮男一碰，就激起這麼大的反應，背德的愧疚又把刺激的猛浪推向更高，洛基把索爾的頭緊緊抱在胸前，讓他輪流吸舔自己左右胸，茱萸在體液的澆灌下更顯得嫣紅。

　　索爾放倒了洛基，他感覺自己又要爆發了，他竟然在這有著祖母綠般的眼睛的男孩體內連續兩次得到高潮，而他也在自己身上陷入瘋狂，索爾的手臂依然環住洛基的支腰，抬高了他的臀部，方便索爾進出，洛基用雙手從索爾的腋下勾住他的肩膀，壯碩與纖細的男體緊緊的貼合在一起，洛基的花莖隨著索爾抽插的律動快速的在兩人的腹部間摩擦，後穴與花莖都被劇烈的摩擦著，興奮的感覺直衝洛基的大腦，他什麼都聽不見，只感覺到自己心臟以前所未有的速度全力鼓動著，全身的筋肉甚至是骨骼與內臟都在抽蓄、痙攣，然後眼前一黑，呼吸與心跳在那個瞬間都驟然停止，一切變得好安靜，安靜到洛基懷疑自己是不是已經死了？

 

　　「你這個淫蕩的小賤貨。」

 

＊

 

　　洛基聽見的第一個聲音是索爾粗重而急促的喘息聲，看到的是陌生的天花板，感覺到的是後穴正在被快速的抽插還有來自甬道內不由自主的收縮，後腰沒有直接接觸到床鋪而是被一隻粗狀的胳膊支撐著，自己的四肢牢牢地環抱住索爾，兩人正面貼合著但在腹部卻有滑膩感，就在洛基思考著那讓人感到滑膩的東西是什麼時候，索爾突然不動了，菊穴裡傳來男根抽搐的顫抖，接著一股噴射直擊內壁，一股、兩股、三股，持續了一分多鐘才停止。

　　射精過後的索爾伏在洛基身上動也不動，也沒有將男根退出，就這樣等到兩人的呼吸心跳都漸漸平復，洛基伸手探向腹部，他頗在意那滑膩的東西是什麼，他碰到了自己的花莖，驚訝的發現剛才還高脹挺立部位竟然已經萎縮消退，也明白那滑膩的東西是自己噴出的濁白，洛基摸了一把拿到自己眼前，手中黏滑精液提醒著洛基他的悲哀，放入口中用舌尖舔了一下，洛基又哭了，自己被一個陌生的男人從軟幹到硬，再從硬幹到軟，他想起了范達爾。

　　洛基用盡最後的力氣從幹完自己就倒頭大睡的索爾身下爬出來，移動到床鋪的另一側，精液混合著血水流出體外，洛基卻沒有體力去清理，他好累，拉起被單的一角將疲憊的身軀包裹起來，淚水浸濕了白色的枕巾，洛基的心中一陣空虛，好像被什麼挖去了一塊那樣的空洞，一腳踩空就墜入無盡的深淵，他後悔答應跟索爾進行這種不戴套的危險性行為，自己跟范達爾做愛都小心翼翼保護著自己跟對方，為什麼現在為了區區五百塊連命都不要了？自己犯什麼賤去刊登那個該死的徵友廣告，洛基憎恨著自己，也為自己這種背叛的行為深深的感到自責，他想就此打住，可是他真的太累，腦中一團混亂無法思考，視線也模糊了，洛基捲曲起四肢收向軀幹，眼皮迅速闔上，沉沉的進入夢鄉。

　　當洛基醒來時，索爾已經離開了，床頭櫃上留著一瓶未開封的礦泉水，底下壓著五張百元美鈔，一張支票跟一張字條，洛基想移動身體去看字條上寫些什麼，卻發現自己全身痠軟無力，剛才的性愛真的太瘋狂，掀開被單看見身上、床上全都是紅白的汙漬，紅的血液、白的精液，尚未乾涸表示他沒有睡很久，痠痛不已的身體讓他光是移動都很費力，好不容易爬到伸手可以搆到水瓶位置。

　　字條紙是飯店房間的便籤，觸感厚實沉重，是相當高級的紙，紙上的字跡粗細不一，很明顯的是鋼筆才有的質感，洛基看到這張字條就在心裡暗自罵道：「真是他媽該死的有錢人。」字跡不能說是工整，但流暢且豪邁，透過紙上的字洛基彷彿可以看到索爾那過於閃耀的笑容。

 

　　 _ **「洛基：**_

_**謝謝你，這是一次很美好的經驗。五百塊是約好的費用。另外五千塊的支票是健康檢查的費用，如果不夠我再補，多了就拿去好好吃頓飯。** _

_**索爾** _

_**p.s.三點有起床電話的服務，希望你不會睡過頭。」** _

__

　　「五千五百塊阿！」洛基放下字條，自嘲似對自己說：「我還挺值錢的嘛！媽，我跟妳走上同樣的道路了。」

　　洛基扶著傢具跟牆壁來到浴室，扭開水龍頭讓水從蓮蓬頭灑下，清水洗掉了身上的汗漬卻洗不掉蒙上灰塵的心，洗去了血水與體液，卻洗不掉罪惡與自責。洗著洗著洛基跪坐在塘瓷鑲金的純白浴缸中放聲哭了出來，藉著水聲的掩護，自責、罪惡、不甘心的淚水就沒有人聽得到，背棄了當初來紐約時與自己的誓言：擠身上層，過正常的生活，絕對不要步上母親的後塵。背叛了一直溫柔陪伴自己的范達爾，雖然這只是一次不帶任何情感的性交易，一段沒有情愛的肉體關係，但卻是比精神出軌還要罪證確鑿的背叛。清理掉了後穴的污穢，卻在心裡留下了另一條傷痕。

　　洗完澡，走出浴室，穿上襯衫、西裝褲、鞋襪、外衣與大衣，洛基的一天還沒有結束，收起現金跟支票，喝空索爾給了礦泉水，忍著疼痛邁出步伐，每走一步都是艱辛，但是洛基忍耐著、習慣著，當他走出大溪地飯店時走路姿勢已經跟平時沒有什麼兩樣，額頭滲出的薄汗沒仔細注意看也不會察覺，冷若冰霜的臉上也看不出來此人剛經歷了一場這輩子最刺激的性愛，飯店與咖啡店只有相隔一座中央公園，洛基一如往常，準時地出現在打工的咖啡店。

 

＊

 

　　傍晚五點，一月的紐約這時候天色已經全暗了下來，自從被巴奇墮掉小指又積欠了十五萬元的賭債之後，范達爾決心不再出入地下賭場，但依然無法戒掉賭癮，他現在正在街角買刮刮卡，五元一張的刮刮卡如果刮中二十元，今天的晚餐錢跟酒錢都有著落了，刮開最後一個號碼時他樂壞了，他中了兩百元，當他想趁著好手氣繼續玩時口袋傳來手機的鈴聲，范達爾接起電話，臉色一沉打消繼續玩刮刮卡的念頭，全力往地鐵站奔去。

　　電話是是從洛基打工的咖啡館打來的，洛基生病了，發燒到103℉(約39℃)，幾乎無法行走，要范達爾快來接他回家。范達爾心中焦急萬分，恨不得身上有翅膀飛到洛基身邊去，短短四十分鐘的車程令范達爾坐如針氈。范達爾幾乎是用破門而入的方式進入咖啡店，穿酒紅色馬甲背心的領班一看是范達爾連忙把他帶到後臺，領班把洛基安置在儲藏室兼員工更衣間的長椅上，雖說是長椅但完全容納不下洛基六呎二吋的高挑身材，洛基捲曲著身體，小腿的一半懸在空中，蒼白的臉因發燒而泛紅，雙眼緊閉，眉頭因痛苦而緊鎖著，范達爾蹲在洛基面前，溫柔地輕聲呼喚洛基的名字，一隻手撫上洛基的肩膀。

　　「洛基、洛基。」叫了四五聲，洛基才有反應，覆蓋著一雙祖母綠眼睛的眼皮撐開了一半，找尋著聲音的來源。

　　「洛基，是我，范達爾。」聽見范達爾的聲音，看見范達爾就在自己面前，一隻手還扶在自己肩上，洛基從胸前伸出原本緊抱著身體的手，握住范達爾的手。

　　「洛基，寶貝，你還好嗎？」范達爾柔聲的問到，即使看到眼前的人狀況非常不好，但做為一種安慰，范達爾仍然這樣問。

　　「范…達爾…」聽見洛基虛弱的叫著自己的名字，范達爾連忙安撫。

　　「寶貝，沒事了，沒事了，我在這裡，我們回家吧！」范達爾微笑地對洛基說。

　　看見范達爾的微笑，聽見范達爾的安撫，洛基這才安下了心，虛弱地點點頭，再度閉上眼睛，但原本緊鎖的眉頭稍微鬆開了，臉部的表情也祥和了許多。

　　「洛基怎麼會這樣？」范達爾轉頭問領班。

　　「他今天來上班時臉色就很差，但洛基說他沒事堅持要上班，半小時後他在咖啡機前跌倒，我才發現他很不對勁。」穿酒紅色馬甲背心的領班說：「他出門時沒問題嗎？」

　　「他早上出門的時候人還好好的，怎麼會這樣。」

　　「我想他是累出病來了，你快帶他回家去，好好休養個幾天吧！」領班說。

　　看洛基病成這樣，是沒辦法搭地鐵了，范達爾麻煩領班幫忙叫計程車，自己把洛基從長椅上扶起穿好外套跟大衣，背起洛基的包包再扛起洛基，照著領班的指示從後巷離開，不放心的領班還交代了范達爾回去要燉雞湯給洛基喝，病情沒有好轉還是要去看醫生，該花的錢還是要捨得花，如果有困難要說，咖啡店的同事們多少還能幫上一點忙，也勸范達爾快找份正經的工作，有一份穩定的收入，減輕洛基的負擔，范達爾謝過領班後便跟洛基搭車離去。

　　搭計程車時范達爾讓洛基窩在自己的肩頸，看到前方司機從後照鏡中傳來怪異的眼光，范達爾馬上把前後坐位間的隔板拉上，雖然同性婚姻在紐約已經合法但不表示所有人都能接受同性情侶。

　　「范達爾，對不起。」

　　「沒事了，沒關係沒關係，我們快到家了。」聽見病懨懨的洛基向自己道歉，范達爾以為洛基是因為勞動自己從布魯克林到曼哈頓接他而感到抱歉，范達爾溫柔地摟住洛基的頭部，出言安慰。

　　回家後范達爾將洛基放上床，本想順便幫他把被汗水浸得濕透的衣服換起來卻遭到洛基強烈的拒絕。

　　「把衣服換掉。」范達爾的口氣強硬。

　　「不要，我要自己換。」洛基像是個鬧脾氣的孩子。

　　「你有辦法自己換嗎？」范達爾說：「快把手舉起來。」

　　「不要！」洛基堅持要自己來，最後范達爾退讓了。

　　「好吧，衣服跟毛巾在這裡，我去煮薑茶，等我回來要是你還沒換好，我就動手囉！」說完范達爾就離開房間。

　　洛基會這麼堅持要自己換衣服，是因為自己身上都是索爾留下的痕跡，尤其是股間，這些絕對不能被范達爾看到，所以即使自己全身痠痛無力又發著高燒，洛基還是堅持要自己換衣服。

　　一會兒范達爾端著薑茶進來，看見洛基已經換好衣服也就沒有再多說什麼，只叫洛基把薑茶喝了快休息，把洛基換下來的衣服丟進洗衣袋中後再次察看了洛基的狀況。

　　「嘿！我的寶貝男孩，哪裡不舒服，跟我說好嗎？」

　　洛基避重就輕的講了自己的病況，深怕自己講太多會讓范達爾起疑心，不過范達爾並沒有懷疑，只在洛基的額頭上吻了一下，就像母親對生病的孩子那樣，他叫洛基好好休息，自己去買泰諾(一種非處方退熱止痛藥，吃多會傷肝)跟雞，看著范達爾離去的身影，洛基以范達爾聽不見的聲音呢喃著：「范達爾，對不起，我對不起你。」自己背叛了范達爾，那人還對自己如此的溫柔。

　　范達爾很慶幸剛剛中了兩百元的刮刮卡，否則他連計程車的錢都付不出來，他去常去買外賣的中國餐館，跟廚房買了全雞跟洋蔥順便問了雞湯的做法，再去藥局買退燒藥，他跟洛基都很少生病，家裡幾乎沒有一般家庭會準備的常備藥品，或者說他們負擔不起。在零食櫃前范達爾猶豫了一下最後選了最高價位盒裝布丁跟冰淇淋，香軟滑嫩的布丁是洛基最愛的食物，冰淇淋則是范達爾兒時的記憶，孩童時期如果感冒生病了，母親都因為要去工廠上班而無法照顧他，放他一個人在家裡，但當母親半夜下班回來時總會帶回一盒冰淇淋做為補償和獎勵，跟母親一起吃那盒冰淇淋或許是范達爾記憶中跟母親共渡的最好時光。

　　范達爾走出藥局時被一名帶著口罩的男子攔了下來，范達爾很快的就認出那人是巴奇。

　　「嗨，巴奇，真巧阿！」范達爾一面打招呼一面思索著要如何逃跑，他現在還沒有錢還債，要是被抓住了大概會少掉一隻手掌。

　　「范達爾，看來你最近過得不錯嘛！」巴奇的聲音沒有笑意，或者說根本沒有任何情緒。

　　「還可以啦！還過得去。」

　　「看得出來，」范達爾手上抱著裝有食物跟藥品的紙袋：「中彩票了？那該還債了吧？」巴奇語帶威脅。

　　「不是，這些不是給我自己的，是給洛基的，他生病了，」范達爾連忙解釋道：「再給我幾天，錢我一定還。」

　　「喔，洛基生病啦，那你一定要好好照顧他，不然你的飯票就沒了。」巴奇的聲音依然不帶任何情緒，但言詞中充滿了鄙夷。

　　范達爾已經被組織拋棄了，不再給他貨，其他下線也跟他斷絕往來以求自保，深怕被他連累，范達爾現在連毒販都不是。

　　「還有，一定要好好照顧他的『屁股』。」巴奇補充道。

　　「你敢動洛基一跟汗毛，我絕對會跟你拼命！」范達爾怒吼著。

　　「看來這小子還不知道。」巴奇心想，他從范達爾的反應推測他大概還不知道，在巴奇對洛基下手前，這個洛基已經把自己給賣了。洛基的行為大出巴奇的意料之外，看上去總是乾淨且禁慾的人竟然如此大膽，而且賣身對象還相當的不錯，不過既然范達爾還不知道的話，巴奇也不用好心的雞婆告訴他。

　　「你乖乖還錢，我自然不會動他，」巴奇拍拍范達爾的肩膀：「不過我想你最好還是開始習慣他在別人身下扭著屁股，叫得像妓女的樣子吧！」說完揮揮手走了。

　　「那傢伙，可惡，為什麼會在這裡碰到他？」范達爾想不懂，巴奇竟然輕易的放過自己：「糟了，洛基！」

　　洛基還在家裡，而現在正發著高燒連路都走不了，巴奇在這裡那他的手下是不是也在附近？他們該不會對洛基出手了吧？想到這裡范達爾開始狂奔，自己不該離開洛基身邊的，進到家門，發現家裡沒有被人破門而入的跡象，范達爾鬆了一口氣，連忙進房間看洛基的狀況。

　　看到洛基還在床上，范達爾就放心了，他沒有被抓走，還好好的在自己身邊，但是情況好像有點不對，洛基捲曲著身體，發出細微但痛苦的呻吟。

　　「洛基，你怎麼了？」范達爾問。

　　「痛…痛…」

　　「哪裡痛？頭嗎？還是胸？」范達爾在床前蹲了下來。

　　洛基也說不出哪裡痛，真要說的話是全身，肌肉與關節都痠痛的不得了，喉嚨乾癢，呼吸時空氣灼燒著鼻腔與氣管，而最痛的莫過於中午被蹂躪過地方。

　　「范達爾。」

　　「我在這，怎麼了？」

　　「不要離開我。」洛基用模糊的視線對上范達爾的臉。

　　「我在這裡，不用擔心。」范達爾覺得洛基非常不對勁。

　　「你會抱我以外的人嗎？你會跟別的男人上床嗎？」洛基問。

　　「當然不會啦！我只愛你一個人。」

　　「你只會愛我一個，不會背叛我，不會在外面偷吃？」

　　「洛基，你是不是腦袋燒壞了，怎麼說這種話？我當然是愛你的啦！」

　　「你在抱我的時候還會想到別人嗎？你會不會愛上其他人？」洛基繼續追問。

　　「你問的是什麼問題？」范達爾被洛基問的問題嚇了一跳，他的洛基雖然纖細敏感但絕對不是那種會像女人一樣糾結著是否對自己專一的情人，也從來沒有問過范達爾過去的風流史，今天怎麼一反常態？

　　「你是不是又燒得更厲害了？」范達爾說：「我拿藥給你吃，吃藥之後趕快休息睡覺。」說著起身要去拿剛買回來的泰諾。

　　「不要走。」洛基抓住范達爾的手，像是害怕他下一秒會消失一樣：「不要離開我。」

　　范達爾心疼地坐回床沿，生了病的人在心理上也特別軟弱：「寶貝，我就在這兒，我哪裡也不會去。」

　　為了安撫洛基不安的情緒，范達爾暫時先陪在洛基身邊一會兒，從床頭的醫藥箱中拿出體溫計，一量洛基的體溫，哇！不得了燒到107℉(約41.7℃)，這傢伙應該已經意識不清，連自己在說什麼胡話都不知道，這下不能放任洛基藉病撒嬌不處理了，范達爾連忙餵洛基吃下退燒藥，然後帶他出門看醫生。

 

＊

 

　　范達爾背著洛基來到醫生的家門前，范達爾猛按電鈴狂敲門，大聲的叫喊醫生。

　　「聽到了，聽到了，新年狂歡過頭啦！」醫生開了門，看到是范達爾：「怎麼啦？手還沒好嗎？」

　　「不是我，是洛基。」

　　洛基已經快從范達爾的肩膀上滑下來了，醫生叫范達爾快將洛基放到推床上去，聽范達爾描述洛基的症狀像是普通感冒，但初步診察的結果又不像是感冒。

　　「你有給他吃什麼藥嗎？」醫生問。

　　「兩顆泰諾。」

　　「……」醫生想了一下：「把他推去診療室吧！我再觀察一陣子。」

　　「醫生，還不知道洛基是生什麼病嗎？」范達爾焦急的問。

　　「內科不是我的專長，加上你給他吃泰諾干擾了症狀，我現在看不出什麼是什麼病。」醫生聳肩道。

　　范達爾又急又氣，但是面對專業醫師也沒有辦法，這間地下診療所原本是布魯克林的一間小旅館，而這位密醫原本也是私立大型醫院的外科醫師，可惜因為不明原因的視野缺損被辭退，雖說是密醫實際上也是通過國家考試的合格醫師，只是沒有開業執照罷了。

　　「你今天就先回去吧！他在我這沒問題的。」醫生要范達爾離開診所。

　　「不，我要陪他，我答應洛基不離開他的。」范達爾說。

　　醫生從櫥櫃拿出一瓶玻璃瓶裝的液體，說：「輸液一瓶四十塊，六小時一瓶，還有住院費一天一百五，有錢嗎？」

　　沒有，他們就是沒有錢沒有醫療保險才來找密醫的，因為醫師診察費只收十美金，跟有醫療保險又去公立醫院看病的人所付的費用一樣，而且醫生多用成藥代替處方藥，對他們的負擔也輕，最大的方便性是，隱密性高。只是這地下診所終究不是慈善醫院，付不出錢仍舊得不到妥善的治療。

　　「這裡是八十塊，剩下的我會想辦法。」范達爾拿出身上所有的錢，不甘心的說。

　　「很好，快去湊錢吧！小子。」醫生大方的收下范達爾拿出來那些皺巴巴的紙鈔跟銅板：「你的手給我看一下。」

　　「不用了，都好了。」范達爾拒絕了。

　　「不收費。」說著醫生抓起范達爾只剩四隻手指的手看了看：「你男朋友把你照顧得很好，你不要辜負了他，他這個病是累出來的，你知道嗎？」

　　范達爾當然知道，只是故意忽略，過去這一個月自己把所有的事都推給洛基去做，加上又是學期末，洛基光是忙學業的事就已經精疲力竭了，還要分神來照顧自己跟籌措治療斷指的醫藥費，就算是鐵打的身體也是會受不了的。

　　「我知道。」范達爾低下頭，表面上看來是洛基依賴著自己，但實際上自己才是處處都依賴著洛基的那個人。

　　「知道就好，現在要換你照顧他囉！」

　　醫生送走了范達爾回到診療室，剛才吃的泰諾藥效已經出來的，洛基的體溫稍稍降了下來，身體也不那麼疼痛了，范達爾背著自己，胯部大張的姿勢牽扯著腸壁的撕裂傷，加上傷口發炎引起的高熱，讓洛基一度昏厥。

　　「他走了？」洛基問。

　　「你醒啦！」醫生看見洛基意識清醒：「對他走了，把手給我。」

　　洛基伸出手讓醫生在自己手背上插入注射針，透明的軟管連接著倒吊的玻璃瓶，瓶中的液體慢慢的進入洛基體內。

　　「這一瓶要四十元？」洛基看著玻璃瓶問。

　　「是阿！一瓶四十。」

　　「不就是蒸餾水混合鹽跟糖，你敢開價四十元？」洛基笑問。

　　「有本事你自己調配啊！這可是我精心調製的配方呢！」玻璃瓶是撕去標籤的空酒瓶，輸液也是醫生自己調製的，從黑市進貨的成本太高了。

　　「再說要是太便宜，你們這種人天天跑來吊點滴，我可受不了阿！」固定好注射針，醫師拍拍洛基的肩膀：「好啦！翻過去趴好，該來處理你的爛屁股了。」

　　「你、你怎麼知道？」洛基又羞又窘，醫生一句話也沒問怎麼知道病癥在哪裡？

　　「拜託，我專業的呢！」

　　在醫師的幫助之下，洛基翻過身體，脫下褲子，鮮紅的血液從受傷的部位不斷流出。

　　「你是去玩了什麼遊戲阿？把自己搞成這樣？」醫師笑罵道：「還不是跟你男朋友玩。」

　　「嗯，對象不是他，醫生你沒告訴他吧？」

　　「沒有，雖然我現在是密醫，但我還是會遵守保密義務的，現在要幫你清理跟消毒傷口，會很痛喔！要不要打麻藥？一針算你一百就好。」

　　「不用了，這點痛我還能忍。」

　　醫師拿了塊乾淨的紗布給洛基，說：「那你咬著這個，我還有其他病人，你可別吵到他們休息。」

　　過程中洛基死命咬著紗布不發出一點聲音，雙手用力抓著推床的床架到手指都泛白，疼痛讓洛基深刻地感受到自己的罪過，這是自己背叛的行為應受到的懲罰。當醫生處理完傷患處，洛基已是全身癱軟，動彈不得。

　　「好了，你們年輕人就是愛玩。」醫生拉上洛基的褲子，整理了器具，還不忘虧洛基兩句：「一個男朋友已經不能滿足你了？」

　　「才不是。」

　　「愛玩是沒有關係，但小心不要玩火自焚。」醫生語重心長的說，接著從藥櫃裡拿出四、五種藥片與膠囊，要洛基服下。

　　折騰了一整天，洛基終於可以休息了。


	11. 二Ｏ一三年　十一月八日　星期五

　　指紋鑑識的結果出來了，洛基公寓床底下搜出來的紙盒中的鈔票和物品上的指紋跟大溪地飯店六一六號房內採集的指紋，有兩組是一樣的，其中一組是洛基的指紋，而另一組指紋的主人還不知道是誰，希爾相信這就是兇手的指紋，但現在最大的問題是：被認定是凶器的仿水晶燈座上沒有任何指紋，判斷應該是被兇手抹去了。還有從祖母綠男孩身上採集到的精液也分屬兩個人，體外的精液大部分是洛基自己的，而體內的精液是另一人的，這人並不是與洛基同居的男朋友范達爾，搜查仍舊沒有任何進展。

　　「如果另一組指紋跟精液是屬於同一人，那幾乎可以確定他是兇手了。」羅曼諾夫說。

　　「但是凶器上沒有指紋，不能百分之百的確定他就是兇手。」考森說。

　　「我們還是找不到洛基跟索爾的接觸點。」希爾說。

　　其實光是房間是用索爾的化名訂的這個理由就足以傳喚索爾到案說明，但希爾認為這樣不夠。

　　「范達爾也可能是兇手。」考森說：「現在我們有兩名嫌疑犯。」

　　「動機呢？為什麼祖母綠男孩會被殺？那兩個盒子裡的東西要怎麼解釋？」羅曼諾夫問：「另外，為什麼他會去做性病檢查？」

　　「這是一莊性交易。」希爾說：「如果我們假設洛基因為某種原因急需一筆為數不小的現金，所以跟某人進行了性交易，那會有三種結果，第一被洛基的其他交易對象發現，除了自己之外還跟其他人從事性交易，所以一怒之下把他殺了，這個可能性比較小；第二被洛基的男朋友，也就是范達爾發現，范達爾把洛基殺了；第三交易者因為某種原因把洛基殺了。」

　　「如果是性交易的話，那些錢跟物品就說得通了。」羅曼諾夫說：「有從范達爾那裡查到什麼線索嗎？」她看向考森。

　　考森翻著手上的PDA，說：「范達爾出身紐約，少年時期就有毒品、偷竊、傷害等前科，從少管所出來之後加入幫派，現以販毒為生，三年前開始與洛基同居交往，半年前開始出入一些地下賭場。」

　　「我們在他們公寓的衣櫃裡發現兩包K他命，而根據驗屍報告，洛基體內沒有毒品。」羅曼諾夫打斷了考森。

　　「對，他的解剖報告就跟他的紀錄一樣像一張白紙，什麼也查不到。」對於說話說到一半被打斷，考森十分無奈：「另外范達爾在遇到洛基前相當風流，沒有固定的交往對象，但是跟洛基同居後似乎就安定下來了。如果說范達爾因為洛基與別人有染因而由愛生恨，這動機是成立的。」

　　「那索爾‧奧丁森那裡查的如何？」希爾問。

　　考森又翻了PDA說：「阿斯嘉企業第三代，身高六呎四吋，兩百一十磅，身材高大這點符合從驗屍結果推測的嫌犯身材，」

　　「那范達爾身高呢？」希爾問。

　　「一樣是六呎四吋，一百九十八磅，也一樣符合推測。」

　　「索爾‧奧丁森，現年四十三歲，已婚並有一子，目前是阿斯嘉企業集團的銀行部門總經理，據傳聞他在五年後將會全面接掌整個阿斯嘉企業集團，控制北美百分之一十五的商業、金融與房地產。」考森繼續說：「學生時代的學業跟體育成績都很優秀，也是學生會跟兄弟會的代表，總之是個萬人迷就對了。」

　　「有任何跡象顯示他是同性戀者嗎？」羅曼諾夫問。

　　「這個我看不出來，還有他一樣也沒有前科，至少在檔案紀錄上沒有。」考森回答道。

　　「如果從這兩人的紀錄上來看，范達爾的嫌疑最大，加上他現在被通緝中，要抓到他是遲早的事情，但是如果我們從行為分析的角度出發，羅曼諾夫，妳的判斷呢？」希爾問。

　　「我不認為范達爾是兇手，首先他沒有在第一時間逃跑，如果他在十月二十九日當天就離開兩人同居的公寓，那幾乎可以確定他就是兇手；第二從公寓的情況來看，范達爾還認為洛基會回來，浴室、臥房都還保留著兩人共同生活的痕跡。」羅曼諾夫說。

　　「那為什麼范達爾要睡沙發，為什麼要讓床鋪維持兩人睡過的樣子？」考森提出疑問。

　　「或許是那天他們發生了口角，洛基離開了家就再也沒有回來。」羅曼諾夫說。

　　「那為什麼范達爾沒有通報洛基失蹤？」考森又問，一個謎團還為解決卻又冒出更多的疑問。

　　這時候希爾辦公桌上的電話響了，是巴頓鑑識官從鑑識科打來的電話，說是拿到了洛基手機的通聯紀錄，於是希爾帶著羅曼諾夫和考森前往鑑識科。

　　巴頓鑑識官的辦公室很小，還不到一間高中自然科實驗室的大小，這間辦公室還要讓三名現場鑑識人員共享，但基礎的指紋辨識設備還是有的，至於電視上最熱門的DNA分析，那要到有紐約州市立實驗室才有專業的設備跟分析師。

　　「巴頓，你發現了什麼？」希爾開門見山的問，也不多做寒喧。

　　「是的，長官。」巴頓帶他們到電腦前，調出洛基手機的通聯紀錄，上面詳實地紀錄到十月二十九號前每一通播出及接聽的電話。

　　「看看這個，十月二十九日，上午十點零七分，洛基撥出了一通電話到這支號碼上，猜一猜這知道號碼是誰的？」巴頓笑著說。

　　「索爾‧奧丁森。」羅曼諾夫回答。

　　「沒錯，娜塔莎，妳是天才！」這句恭維的話換來的卻是羅曼諾夫狠狠地在巴頓的後腦勺上賞了一巴掌。

　　「這是這支手機最後的通聯紀錄，」巴頓揉著挨痛腦袋：「而且長達三分鐘。希爾探長，現在可以確定索爾‧奧丁森就是殺害祖母綠男孩的兇手了嗎？」

　　可以，但也不行，如果真的將索爾‧奧丁森逮捕那引發的社會影響可是相當大的，別的不談光是「媒體辦案」這一點就讓希爾頭痛不已，加上索爾的公眾形象良好，在沒有直接證據的情況下實在很難讓人相信他會是個將男大學生毆打致死的暴力份子。

　　「還不行，但是要持續監視，對了洛基的財務狀況如何？有找到任何記錄嗎？」希爾又問。

　　「有，」巴頓戴上手套從證物袋中拿出那天在公寓搜到的電腦，插上電源然後開機調出一個名為「財務」的檔案。

　　「兩人的共同支出只有『房租』這一項，」巴頓從使用者名稱發現這台電腦是屬於洛基的，這份收支明細也是屬於洛基的，而洛基一年的常態支出包含學費大約是五萬八千美元，而他一週的收入在九百五十美元到一千五百美元不等，每週洛基會在銀行存入八百美元做為學費，剩下的支出包含房租、交通、電話、伙食費等，還有每學期的書籍費與臨時支出，他的收入與支出是勉強維持平衡的，表面上看來是沒有什麼重大的財務缺口。

　　「但是，在去年十二月，這裡多了一筆兩千元跟四千元的醫療支出，但是在一月的時候這裡有一筆五千元的收入，另外也從一月開始，每日的伙食費從二十五元下降到十八元。」巴頓鑑識官詳細的分析了這分收支表。

　　「這跟索爾‧奧丁森開始租用大溪地飯店六一六號房的日期大致相符。」希爾很清楚的知道這些都不會是巧合，但這也不是決定性的證據證明索爾就是殺害洛基的兇手，說不定連向法院申請搜索令都有困難，如果一是般民眾那道還簡單，偏偏對象是在政壇商界有強大人脈組織，北美洲的商業巨頭阿斯嘉集團的接班人，這不是小小的紐約市警局兇案組的刑警能扳動的人物。

　　范達爾的全國通緝令已發布，目前又還沒有辦法拘捕索爾，希爾除了持續追蹤這兩人的線索之外，也下令清查所有與洛基相關的人物，除了上級給的破案壓力之外，最好在媒體注意到這個案子之前就把它偵破。

　　從案發到現在，才兩個星期就已經所定嫌疑犯，這在命案的偵辦的速度上來說算是快的了，現實生活不是電視劇，能在一天之內破案的例子少之又少，雖然謀殺案會令高層特別重視，但是絕大部分兇手在案發當天就潛逃，困難的不是找出兇手是誰，而是如何將兇手逮捕，如果這其中又牽扯到幫派或是政治就又更加困難了。就本案來說，雖然希爾跟羅曼諾夫都認為索爾的嫌疑比范達爾更大，但如果不先完全排除范達爾涉案的可能性或者找出索爾就是兇手的決定性直接證據，那上級是不會准允希爾等人前去逮捕索爾‧奧丁森，甚至連傳喚都不會允許。

　　另外雖然已經請底特律警局通知洛基的母親前來認屍，但或許是因為從事特種行業的關係，底特律警局屢次上門都找不到人，因此希爾探長跟羅曼諾夫警探決定利用休假親自前往拜訪。


	12. 二Ｏ一三年　一月十四日　星期一　其之一

　　洛基在密醫的診所住了一星期，這一星期當中為了讓傷口順利癒合，因此不能進食僅靠輸液及營養針維持體力，返家後又休息的三天才恢復，另外為了隱瞞范達爾自己在賣淫這件事，洛基跟醫生商量好告訴范達爾自己的病是消化道潰傷與過度勞累所致，當然范達爾沒有任何懷疑。出院返家那天范達爾拿出了兩千元的現金支付洛基的住院及醫藥費，雖然還不夠一千三百五十元，但當洛基看到范達爾從咖啡鐵罐裡拿出百元、十元、五元、一元的紙鈔跟一大堆銅板時，洛基心裡既是感動又是愧疚，感動的是范達爾為了自己在這一星期裡每天到披薩店工作十二小時，夜晚還去工地指揮交通；愧疚的是自己不該做出那種背叛感情的忠誠又傷害自己身體的事，他決定要跟索爾清楚，請他去找別人來滿足慾望。

　　只是就在洛基返家休養的第二天，組織派了兩名手下來討債，當時只有洛基一個人在家，而且大病初癒的他體力還沒完全恢復，就算他已經完全康復面對兩名有著美式橄欖球員身材的巨漢也無力對抗，只能任由那兩人在家中翻箱倒櫃搜刮現金，甚至出言威脅要是不拿出錢來就要把自己抓去賣，洛基當然抵死不從，他清楚的知道那些被黑道控制的妓女下場有多悽慘，她們大多被毒品控制，賺的皮肉錢九成以上都被黑道拿走，剩下的錢也都貢獻給了藥頭─也是由黑道組織操控，極為少數的幸運者會被上級幹部或是與黑道往來密切的「人物」看上，收為情婦，但大多數的人到最後都是淪為「性奴」，一天接客十幾次，更慘的是這些「性奴」即使生病也無法接受治療，黑道組織會把他們「降價」讓流浪漢或是本身就有病的客人來消費，結果只是接更多的客人成為更廉價「商品」，直到她們再也無法在男人底下呻吟的那一天，就會被「處理」掉。洛基雖然是男人，但他不敢去想像會來嫖男妓的客人會有多變態，如果只是像索爾那種單純只想射精的粗暴野獸還是好的，那種不是野獸的「文明客」才是最殘忍的，洛基就有聽說被這種「文明客」活活玩殘甚至是玩死的男妓。

　　最後是那天范達爾剛好提早下班，及時回家用隔壁鄰居的球棒才讓這兩名討債者離開，而范達爾當天領的週薪也一併被拿走。洛基絕望地明白他需要索爾的五百美金，反正他已經跟索爾做過了，只要讓索爾繼續抱著每週可以多一千元的收入，就能早日幫范達爾還清債務，那些討債者就不會再來，他跟范達爾的生活就能早日回到從前的平靜。

　　一月十四日這天，是洛基第二次與索爾見面，地點一樣在大溪地飯店的六一六號房，時間一樣是早上十一點。

　　洛基一樣先到房間內，這次索爾沒有給更進一步的指示，洛基只好坐在單人沙發上，從背包中拿書出來看，等著索爾來到，纖長手指翻動著書頁，指尖在字裡行間遊走，口中低聲朗讀著文字的韻律，黑色長大衣及棉襖和綠色的圍巾掛在單人沙發的扶手上，穿著黑色西褲的長腿交疊著，出院那天范達爾幫洛基剪了頭髮，說是看起來有精神些，現在洛基的頭髮只到腦後，稍微蓋住一些脖子，但洛基仍習慣將頭髮全部向後梳攏，清瘦凹陷的雙頰還透露著些許的病容。

　　索爾遲到了半個小時，今天早上的例會加了個臨時動議，關於集團底下連鎖超市進軍亞洲市場的議題，各部門經理意見眾多，一時半刻還無法做出結論。索爾走的有點急，他已經忍耐一個星期了，他想早一點看到洛基，早一些將他的纖腰翹臀握在手中，聆聽他動人的叫聲迴盪在床第之間，索爾迫不急待的想要進入洛基那緊緻的穴口，觸及那神秘的柔軟花心。一進房間索爾就看到洛基坐在單人沙發上看著書，他瘦了很多，頭髮短了些，低下頭的角度讓索爾看不到洛基那對有如祖母綠般翠綠的雙眼，索爾想起前兩次自己在羞辱他時，這對眼睛總會充滿了淚水，這讓索爾饑渴，讓索爾想要一口飲盡眼前的甘露。洛基慢了幾秒鐘才發現索爾已經到了，連忙闔上書本站起來。

　　「坐下吧！」索爾用手勢制止洛基從椅子上站起來，洛基順從地坐回沙發上。

　　「今天天氣很冷呢！」索爾一邊說著一邊將大衣脫掉，隨意的丟在長沙發上：「你的身體如何？恢復的還好嗎？」

　　「已經完全康復了。」洛基恭敬的回答道。

　　索爾在洛基面前蹲了下來，這個舉動讓洛基大感意外，身體微微向前傾，瞪大眼睛不解地看著索爾，而索爾也只是看著洛基，沒有說話沒有更進一步的動作，幾分鐘後索爾用他溫暖的大手捧住洛基消瘦的臉頰。

　　「你瘦了。」索爾說，聲音裡帶著幾分心疼。

　　「嗯，是瘦了一點，但是沒有大礙，過一陣子就會恢復了。」洛基說：「抱歉讓您擔心了。」

　　「是因為我的關係嗎？」索爾問，兩週前看到洛基傳來沒辦法赴約的簡訊讓索爾非常擔心，那天完事後索爾接到公司電話必須去處理緊急業務，起身時他看到洛基不安又痛苦的捲縮著身體，而自己的男根上也沾有已經乾涸的血跡，索爾明白自己的粗魯傷害了洛基，但是他不知道該怎麼辦，況且洛基睡著了索爾也不好意思打擾他休息，只有安靜的梳洗一番，留下現金、支票跟字條然後默默的離開。

　　洛基推開索爾的手，並且請他到沙發上坐好，為了自己的身體健康跟兩人之後的魚水之歡著想，有些事還是要先說清楚，既然索爾主動提起，洛基剛好趁這個機會做溝通。

　　「索爾先生，請問上次是您第一次抱男人嗎？」洛基開門見山的問了，住院期間洛基仔細回想了索爾抱自己的方式，男人與女人的身體構造不一樣，肛門與直腸的設計本來就不是為了被性器進入，在沒有充分的前戲準備及潤滑之下就貿然入侵，不受傷才怪！加上索爾的男根又比范達爾的還粗，一下子就督進來又一捅到底，洛基真的受不了。

　　「嗯…是。」索爾感到非常尷尬，難道是上次的做愛技巧太差？

　　果然，不出洛基所料，連事前的開拓都沒有做，索爾果然沒有抱過男人，早知道如此自己上次就應該好好引導他尋找能讓他爽快，自己也不會痛苦的性交方式才對，這樣就不白花冤枉錢去住院，還少了整整一星期的收入跟兩次外快的機會，前前後後損失將近六千美元。那真是一次不愉快的「開苞」經驗，洛基用手指輕輕碰了一下額頭，嘆了一口氣。

　　「是我害你受傷的嗎？」索爾緊張了起來：「如果是的話，醫藥費我會賠償的。」

　　「索爾先生，不只是醫藥費的問題，還關係到我們以後的交易是否順利。」洛基說。

　　「抱歉，是我傷害了你，還讓你損失一筆錢，上星期你是不是連打工都沒有去？」索爾問，他是商業鉅子，計算成本這回事他再清楚不過了。

　　「讓我補償你吧！」索爾看洛基沒有否認就他是默認了：「我該做些什麼才能彌補你的損失呢？」

　　「上網惡補一下同性性交常識吧。」洛基說：「不要認為你有錢跟大屌就可以隨便抽插，你的性愛技巧要從頭來過。」洛基毫不留情地批評索爾的技巧很差這件事，或者說他已經手下留情沒有把他住院時期在心中咒罵索爾的三億六千七百萬句話說出來。

　　「說的好像你都沒有爽到一樣。」面對洛基的批評，索爾也不甘示弱。

　　「當然沒有，」洛基嚴正地否認：「痛得都快死掉了，哪裡有爽。」很明顯的這是違心之論，過去的十年以來洛基一直認為自己是性冷感，面對范達爾溫柔的求歡也是只能被動配合，通常是范達爾已經繳械了，自己卻連高潮的感覺都沒有，但是上次竟然被索爾衝撞到連理智丟失了，還不知羞恥的自己爬到索爾身上主動搖起屁股。

　　「可是當我碰到你身體內的某一點時，好柔軟，你的叫聲也很不一樣。」

　　聽到索爾這樣說洛基「唰」的一下子紅了臉，索爾碰到了自己的神祕花心，也就是傳說中的G點，這個神祕地方從來沒有人觸碰過，自己也不曾去探索，洛基甚至認為自己沒有這種地方，沒想到第一次跟索爾性交竟然就被開發了。

　　「那是你歪打正著。」

　　「你很可愛，」索爾看著羞紅臉的洛基，不懷好意的笑了笑：「這樣吧！你教我，我可是花了五百塊請你。」

　　說著索爾將洛基一把從單人沙發上拉到自己身邊，洛基放在大腿上的書也掉到了地上，洛基想要把他撿起來，但索爾不准。

　　「不過呢！我雖然沒有跟男人做愛的知識，但我還是有身為普通人一般的常識，」索爾說：「傷口要完全癒合要兩星期，但現在距離我們上次做愛也才過了一星期，所以我今天就不插入了，可以吧？」

　　聽到索爾這樣說洛基也嚇了一跳，原來這傢伙不只是精蟲充腦，愣了一下才回答：「可以。」

　　「很好，」索爾放低聲音在洛基的耳邊說：「你得要把我教到會才行喔！洛‧基‧老‧師。」

　　這句充滿挑逗意味的話語，索爾上次也說過，這好像是某種具有神奇力量的開關。

　　「不過呢，現在我肚子餓了，先吃飯吧！」說著索爾就自顧自的起身，走到電話旁邊準備叫客房服務。

　　「你吃過了嗎？要不要吃點什麼？」索爾一面看著客房服務清單，一邊問洛基。

　　「不用了，謝謝。」洛基拒絕了，現在的身體狀況還是沒辦法正常進食，這三天都只敢喝牛奶還有一些范達爾從店裡帶回來楓糖漿跟蜂蜜。

　　索爾搖搖頭，說：「你不吃怎麼行？不吃身體怎麼會好呢？」

　　「真的不用了，我沒有胃口。」洛基再次拒絕索爾的好意。

　　「沒有胃口也要吃，你現在的臉色很糟，像從墳墓裡爬出來的殭屍，你知道嗎？」索爾的語氣強硬了起來：「這樣吧！我幫你點個牛奶粥，你有什麼喜歡吃的食物嗎？」

　　面對索爾的霸道，洛基很快就放棄抵抗了，反正沒有用也沒有意義。

　　「布丁。」洛基簡短的說。

　　索爾點了自己的餐點，另外幫洛基叫了一碗牛奶燕麥粥跟布丁，他還特別交代把餐車留在門口，不要服務生送進來。於是服務生將餐車推到六一六號房門口，敲了敲門之後就離去。兩人都不想讓彼此之間的關係曝光，洛基是不想讓范達爾知道自己在賣淫，索爾則是為了他的形象還有整個阿斯嘉集團。

　　一開始吃飯的時候兩人都不說話，索爾是忙著將食物塞進口中，洛基則是不知道該說什麼，牛奶粥喝了一半洛基就將他推到旁邊，他是真的吃不下。

　　「怎麼不吃了？不合胃口嗎？」索爾注意到了洛基的舉動。

　　「不是，這碗牛奶粥味道相當好，只是我現在真的吃不下。」洛基說，禁食了一星期，解禁後又只吃流質食物，洛基的胃袋現在是七歲小孩的大小，要恢復正常食量還需要一點時間。

　　「那你至少把布丁給吃了吧！」索爾把餐車上的布丁拿到洛基面前：「份量不多又是你喜歡的東西，不要浪費了。」

　　玻璃碗中裝著新鮮雞蛋調和鮮奶烤製成的布丁，透明的碗壁看得到布丁上留著許多氣泡洞，不夠細緻卻多了一份家常自製的親切感，布丁表面淋了褐色半透明的焦糖漿，邊上還有一勺卡士達醬，洛基看了十分感興趣，舀了一匙放進嘴裡，嘴角不禁輕輕地揚起，宛如新月。索爾看到洛基一閃即逝的笑容也露出開心的微笑。

　　「好吃嗎？」索爾問。

　　「非常好吃，謝謝。」洛基恭敬的回話。

　　「好吃的話就多吃一點，你很美，我這樣說或許會很奇怪，但是我真的覺得你很美。」索爾說。

　　洛基當然知道自己很美，否則他也不會去報紙上刊登徵友廣告，沒有幾分姿色怎麼有本錢出來賣屁股？洛基甚至覺得「美」這個形容還不夠，還要再加上「豔」才足以描述自己的外表，洛基對於自己的容貌是相當有自信的。

　　「謝謝您的誇獎。」儘管此，洛基還是遵照著成人社會應有禮節來應對。

　　「曾經有人這樣稱讚你嗎？」索爾問。

　　「有，我媽，我男朋友，還有想要上我的人。」

　　「那有多少人想要上你？」索爾的語氣變了，彷彿是頭獅子看著垂涎自己銜在嘴邊獵物的土狼般，透露著敵意與威脅。

　　「你說來到紐約之後嗎？」洛基毫不在意索爾語氣的變化，自顧自的邊吃著布丁邊回答：「每天都有。」

　　「但是成功抱到你的只有我一個對吧？」

　　「男朋友不算的話，你是第一個。」洛基說：「為了那五百塊。」

　　餐間的對話到此為止，看著洛基把甜點吃光索爾稍微放心了，這麼瘦的一個人要是再不吃東西，那就真的只剩皮包骨了，「還是早日把他養胖好了。」索爾心想。

　　用完餐後稍作休息索爾領著洛基到床邊，脫衣服時洛基還是一樣的害羞，但這次稍微比較放得開了，沒有躲避索爾炙熱的目光，他一面探索著索爾的身體，一面注意著索爾表情和肌肉的變化。索爾全身上下的肌肉都深深吸引著洛基，那被二頭肌跟三頭肌包裹著的上臂簡直是自己的兩倍粗，前胸兩大塊胸肌加上腹部條理分明的八小塊腹肌，洛基覺得自己就算再怎麼鍛鍊也達不到這樣的程度，粗壯的臀大肌跟四頭肌讓洛基不禁想如果能和這頭野獸來個火車便當的話……。明明是自己在探索對方的身體，怎麼興奮起來的反而是自己？

　　終於來到了索爾跨間的森林，洛基終於看清楚上次把自己操得哭天搶地又意亂情迷的「兇器」，索爾的男根不僅比范達爾的粗，也比范達爾的長，也難怪洛基上次覺得被這支張狂的「兇器」戳到花心時，那被頂弄到的位置比平常跟范達爾在做愛時還要更深，就算索爾只會機械式的抽插，自己仍然被拋上不曾有過的高峰。

　　「怎麼了？別光只是看阿！」索爾說著，帶著一如往常的訕笑。

　　「就是這東西害我在醫院趴了七天。」洛基說，他將手覆上索爾的男根，一開始只是輕輕地用手指擦過，讓索爾感覺到若有似無輕觸，搔得索爾的心麻癢難耐，他希望洛基更用點力撫弄他的男根。

　　「感覺好嗎？」注意到了索爾心理變化，洛基故意出言挑逗。

　　「嗯…」索爾發出呻吟，感覺很好，但是他想要更舒服一點。

　　洛基稍微加重了手指的力道，現在索爾可以清楚的感覺到那些被洛基纖長的手指觸碰到地方，洛基只在莖身上移動，還未觸碰那膨大的前端，也沒有去照顧莖身底下的卵囊，索爾心中的慾望非但沒有得到舒緩，反而隨著男根一起越來越高漲，他想要更多，他想要洛基的兩隻手都來服侍他，想要洛基的兩片薄唇親吻他的前端、柱身，他想要進入洛基濕熱的口腔中，想要進入洛基那緊緻的窄穴。索爾伸出手想要靠近自己的男根，卻被洛基技巧性的阻擋掉了。

　　現在洛基開始親吻索爾腹部的肌肉線條，他很得意的感覺到索爾因為自己一連串挑逗卻搔不到癢處的動作而全身顫抖，他知道索爾被他挑起了慾火，他要索爾在他面前陷入瘋狂，今天他要將主導性愛的大權牢牢的握在手中，當他吻到最後一塊小腹的肌肉後並沒有在往下，反而改用舌尖沿著剛剛親吻的路線逆著舔回去，更向上往自己十分傾慕的胸膛舔去，當他靈巧的舌繞著索爾的粉色的乳尖打轉時，索爾全身像是處電般的緊縮，口中發出舒爽的嘆息。現在洛基趴跪在半仰躺的索爾身上，雙手撐在索爾的胸腹之間，而索爾已高挺的男根也沒有被冷落，洛基用自己平坦的腹部磨蹭著前端，弄得索爾渾身難耐，他想要起身把洛基壓在身下，但被洛基發現了他的意圖，洛基坐到索爾胸前，雙手掐住索爾的脖子，說：

　　「不行喔，還不行喔。」

　　接著就以坐著的姿勢在索爾身上倒退移動，臀部磨過剛才自己舔過的每一個地方，來到軀幹與下肢接合處時洛基更是故意的讓索爾的男根從自己的股間滑過，擠壓著會陰處最後是兩具生殖器相汝，現在洛基以雙腿張開成「M」字形的姿勢跨坐在索爾的大腿上，將自己的花莖與索爾的男根同時握在手中並開始搓動，從來沒有如此體驗的索爾驚訝不已，新奇的感覺和來自洛基手中還有身上源源不絕的快感讓索爾差一點就要釋放出來，他忍耐著，從洛基開始在自己身上動作還不到二十分鐘，如果就這樣射精了，身為男人的面子實在是掛不住。

　　看到索爾竭盡全力忍耐著射精的慾望，洛基的心情相當愉悅，彷彿是贏得一場競賽般，兩片薄唇彎起如新月，不知是不是即將衝頂的高潮占據了大腦，索爾竟然覺得洛基的笑容帶著邪佞。洛基加快了手上的動作，另外也開始擺動腰部讓自己的花莖也磨蹭著索爾男根，在這雙重的快感襲擊之下，索爾再也無法忍耐，一股強而有力的濁白從男根頂端的小洞中噴射而出，像公園裡的噴泉般，白色的種子灑落在自己的腹部、大腿上，也灑在洛基纖長的手指、平坦的小腹還有與自己男根貼合的花莖上，一股之後又接連著兩三股濁白射出，沒能射出的也從鈴口流出，沾滿莖身跟洛基的手。

　　「索爾先生的，很有精神呢！」洛基說，手仍然擼動著索爾尚未消退的男根。

　　索爾就仰躺的姿勢抬起頭，看著洛基命令道：「舔乾淨，你把它弄髒了，把他給我全部舔乾淨，一滴不剩個全部吞下去。」

　　「是。」洛基完全沒有反抗索爾，他分開的索爾的雙腿，跪趴在索爾腿間，開始將索爾剛剛射出的東西吃下肚，順序從腹部開始，然後是男根頂端的龜頭，這次洛基將整個前端納入了口中，剛才幾乎舔過索爾全身的靈巧舌頭這時也繞著龜頭打轉，接著洛基又吞入前半的莖身，並讓索爾的東西模仿交媾一般在口中進出數十回，直到索爾的龜頭已消退縮回包皮內時洛基才將他從口中吐出，還不忘做出「啵」的一聲音效。索爾坐起身，他想看看洛基是如何在自己身下「努力」的。

　　「洛基，你的技巧真好，嗚…嗯…」不等索爾說完，洛基又再次的將索爾的男根吞入口中，這次趁這索爾剛射完精整根陰莖縮回尚未勃起時的大小，洛基連同莖柱底部連著的卵囊一起吞入。雖然是尚未勃起的大小，但連同卵袋一同含入，就索爾的尺寸而言還是相當驚人，洛基吞得相當勉強，膨大的前端已經抵住了咽喉，洛基感覺到一陣反射性嘔吐從喉間發出，趕緊將男根吐出一些才不致於在索爾面前難堪。索爾雙手撐在身後，雙腿張開平貼在床上，兩腿中間洛基趴跪著，薄唇與巧舌正努力的將索爾的東西吞入又吐出，剛剛發洩完的索爾心中的慾念再次燃起，無奈心理上想要，生理上卻無法這麼快的再次反應，他需要一點時間醞釀，索爾將屁股往後挪向床頭，男根稍稍離開洛基溫暖濕潤的口腔，洛基匍匐向前，再次將索爾的男根含入，索爾後退洛基就向前，索爾再後退洛基就再向前，索爾被洛基逼到床頭，整個人已經坐到枕頭堆上。

　　「停，停下來，洛基。」索爾出聲命令道。

　　洛基順從的停止了動作，他趴在床上，手肘撐著床墊抬頭看著索爾，他的面色潮紅，經過剛才一陣動作現在正微微地喘著氣，一雙祖母綠的眼睛水潤濕亮，索爾一直都被這雙翠綠色的眼睛所吸引，從第一天見面的那時候起他就深陷在這祖母綠的情慾中。

　　「躺下。」索爾再次命令道。

　　洛基翻身在大型雙人床的中間躺下，一雙眼睛依然看著索爾，索爾的視線也無法離開洛基的眼睛。

　　「你真該去買一副太陽眼鏡來戴，你的眼睛太勾人了。」索爾也轉過身，跪伏在洛基身上，他看著洛基的臉，低下頭準備要親下去。

　　「不要接吻。」洛基說著，並側過頭避開就要吻上自己嘴唇的索爾。

　　「我知道，」索爾說：「洛基，看著我。」

　　這次洛基沒有照著索爾的意思，他不敢，他害怕了，他害怕赤裸裸地與索爾對上視線。見洛基沒有動作，索爾只好動手抓住洛基的下顎把他的臉轉向自己，他親吻洛基的臉頰、顴骨、耳際、下巴、脖子、喉結一路往下，每一個吻都發出很大的聲響。

　　「輕一點，索爾先生，拜託你輕一點。」洛基幾乎是哭出來地哀求著，他不想索爾在他身上留下痕跡，會被范達爾發現的，受傷的身體已經復原，洛基沒有拒絕范達爾求歡的藉口，要是被范達爾看到自己身上有別人的痕跡，洛基將會不知道該怎麼面對范達爾的質問，甚至他更怕的是溫柔的范達爾什麼都不問。

　　索爾來到了洛基胸前，他記得上一次當他觸碰到那兩朵茱萸時洛基身體興奮的顫抖還有那從洛基口中傾洩而出美麗樂音，他想再一次的聆聽洛基的呻吟，張嘴覆上並不硬挺的乳尖還有周圍的乳暈，用舌頭舔了兩下然後吸允。但這時洛基的身體並不興奮，實際上現在的洛基一點性慾都沒有，因此現在索爾的動作只讓他感覺到痛，尤其是當索爾用牙齒咬著被吸允過後的乳尖時更是疼痛難忍，洛基一面忍住不讓自己發出痛苦的聲音，一面輕輕的將索爾的頭推開。

　　「不舒服嗎？」索爾發現洛基沒有像上次那樣的反應，他以為是這次自己太過急躁了，他抬起頭看著洛基，他發現洛基咬住自己的手讓自己不發出聲音，臉上一絲歡快的表情也沒有。

　　「別傷害自己。」索爾取下洛基咬在嘴裡的手，並將手掌貼在自己的臉上親吻著：「這麼一雙漂亮的手，咬傷了多可惜。」

　　索爾親吻洛基的每一根手指，跟女人過於滑嫩的手不一樣，洛基的手指纖長，每一個手指關節都相當明顯，沒有刻意留長的長指甲，每一片指甲都修剪到比指尖還稍低的位置，那恰到好處地方，當然指甲上也沒有塗甲油，是一雙乾淨的手，就算手上的肌膚因為長期接觸洗潔劑的關係而略顯粗糙，但索爾還是很喜歡這雙手，尤其是剛才洛基在幫自己手淫時，那適中的輕重緩急，這雙手太美了，令索爾讚嘆與驚豔。

　　親吻完洛基的手指後，索爾的視線重新回到洛基的軀體上，剛才穿著衣服時還沒看出來，現在洛基的胴體完整的呈現在索爾面前，索爾發現洛基瘦的比他想像中的多更多，上次兩人坦承相見時洛基只是腹部平坦微微下凹，現在洛基的腹部是整個凹陷，上腹的肋骨也清晰可見。

　　「你瘦了多少？」索爾憐惜地撫上洛基的胸腹。

　　「不知道，我沒有量，十磅(約4.5公斤)？」洛基用不在乎的語氣回答道。

　　不只，瘦了這麼多絕對不只十磅，少說也有二十五磅(約11公斤)，說不定超過三十五磅(約15公斤)，洛基跟索爾差不多高，這麼大的一個男人一下子瘦了這麼多身體怎麼承受得了？況且洛基身上本來就沒有多少肉。

　　「你騙我，都瘦成這樣了，怎麼可能只有十磅，」索爾說：「洛基，你這幾天都是怎麼過的？為什麼瘦這麼多？」

　　「這不關你的事。」洛基抬起上身說道，語氣比先前都強硬許多。

　　「怎麼會不關我的事，現在抱著你的人是我，你要我花五百塊來抱一具骷髏嗎？」索爾反駁道：「如果我要抱著骷髏，那我直接去模特兒公司找就好了。」

　　洛基無言以對，索爾說的沒有錯，索爾是他的「恩客」，他應該要為了索爾將身體保持在最佳的狀態。洛基無力的躺回床上，別過臉去不願直視索爾。

　　「你一定過得很悲慘。」索爾吻上洛基的腹部，手臂伸到洛基的後腰將他的下半身抬了起來，繼續往下親吻。

　　洛基用手遮住自己的眼睛，他身體的缺陷就要被索爾發現了，洛基不想面對這個事實。很快地索爾就來到了洛基的大腿根部，他一手覆上洛基垂軟的花莖，悶笑了一聲說：

　　「我的身體難道一點都不讓你興奮？」中學時打橄欖球加上之後刻意鍛鍊的成果，索爾一身健美的肌肉不知道讓多少床伴垂涎，甚至曾經有一位男妓光是看著索爾上半身的肌肉就自己手淫到高潮了，那讓索爾感到十分噁心，而那次的交易也沒成功。這一副讓索爾無比自豪身體竟然無法引起洛基的「性趣」，兩次在洛基愛撫完他的身體之後下身都沒有反應，這讓索爾感到有些不滿，他的手在洛基的花莖上搓揉著，希望洛基的身體能夠趕快興奮起來。

　　洛基咬緊了下唇，手臂依然遮住雙眼，索爾看不清楚洛基的表情，但是他能感覺到洛基整個人都在發抖，只是不是興奮的那種，索爾持續愛撫著洛基的花莖。

　　「索爾先生，沒有用的。」五分鐘後洛基用悲傷的聲音說著，誠如洛基所言，不管索爾再怎麼刺激洛基的重要部位，那裡依舊一點反應都沒有，索爾很訝異也感到狐疑，明明上次他們做到興奮時洛基順利的勃起也射精了，洛基身為一個男性的生理機能應該是完全正常的，怎麼這次一點反應也沒有？

　　「洛基，你…」索爾正要問洛基這是怎麼回事時，洛基卻早一步打斷他的話。

　　「對，我就是那種要被男人插才會興奮的變態。」洛基的臉上帶著泫然欲泣的表情，用一種自暴自棄的口吻說出這句話，自從十年前的那一天起，被侵犯者強行進入的那一刻起，洛基的身體就是這樣了，如果不是後穴被進入被刺激，前方根本無法站立，就連一般年輕男性會發生的晨勃也從洛基身上消失了。

　　說完洛基屈起身體，一個翻身滾出索爾身下，正準備要離開床鋪時索爾雙手抓住他纖細的腰，把洛基拉回床上並從背後將洛基抱住，對於剛才的事索爾沒有多說什麼，只是將洛基抱在懷中，兩人側躺在床上，洛基被對著索爾，索爾看不見洛基的表情，但是他聽見洛基在哭，他又傷害了洛基，上一次是他的身體，這一次是他的心，這種難以啟齒的隱疾洛基不想說，但索爾卻逼洛基承認，索爾不知道洛基是怎麼跟他男朋友坦承這個問題的，但是索爾相信一定不是這樣傷心欲絕的場面。

　　索爾僅是將哭泣的洛基抱在懷中，沒有其他動作，直到洛基的哭聲漸歇。

　　「洛基，你不是變態，你只是生病了。」索爾讓洛基枕在自己的臂彎，溫柔地輕聲在洛基的耳邊說道，他沒有強迫洛基要看著他，他想當洛基準備好了自然會把身體轉過來，在這之前索爾並不想逼迫洛基，他傷害了洛基兩次，他不想再傷害他第三次，至少今天不行，所以就算索爾很想問洛基為什麼，但是他也忍下來了，那一定又是一段令人悲傷的故事。

　　大病初癒的洛基體力尚未完全恢復，哭過一陣之後倦意隨即而來，背部緊貼著索爾厚實的胸膛與腹部，讓洛基覺得相當溫暖，而索爾對於自己的狀況什麼都不問只是靜靜地認由自己在他懷中哭泣，讓洛基覺得其實索爾還蠻溫柔的。

　　「你有去看醫生嗎？」索爾問。

　　「有，但是他們說沒辦法治療，這不是身體上的問題。」洛基回答道。

　　「不是身體上的問題也是可以治療的，」索爾說：「但是，那很痛，對吧？」

　　心理治療不外乎就是讓人正視自己問題的根源，然後再一次揭開過去的創傷，就像一個嚴重的傷口，雖然表面已經開始結痂癒合但裡面卻潰爛化膿，要清除腐敗的死肉就非得要將好不容易才癒合的結痂挖開不可，即使知道這是必要的過程，但再次打開傷口跟清創的過程都讓人痛不欲生。

　　「沒關係的，洛基，沒關係，現在的你這樣就很好了。」索爾將洛基緊緊抱住，彷彿是要安慰他似的。

　　對於自己的問題洛基知道有一天必須跟索爾坦白，但他沒想到這麼快，自己在第一天跟索爾見面時就該告知，但從先前索爾跟他對話的語氣來看，索爾只是把他當成女人的替代品，所以洛基隱瞞了這件事，只要索爾不問自己也就不主動提起，一個生理機能完全正常的二十歲出頭年輕男性，竟然有心理性的勃起障礙，洛基認為這是很見不得人的問題。當索爾告訴他今天不會跟他做到最後時，洛基就很怕索爾會知道這件事，也有預感今天這件事會曝光，因此他一開始就很主動的幫索爾手淫，希望索爾爽完後就結束離開，讓自己還能再將這個秘密埋藏一段時間，但紙終究是包不住火的。

　　「十年前，我十四歲，我被一個男人強暴了。」洛基說。


	13. 二Ｏ一三年　一月十四日　星期一　其之二

　　那是一個晚春，正確的時間洛基記不清楚了，只知道是八年級的課程結束後不久，初中畢業典禮前的幾天，那個星期洛基的母親勞菲陪客戶出差去了，她認為就要初中畢業的洛基年紀夠大可以照顧自己了，簡單的交代了一些家中的事物便留洛基單獨看家。

　　幾天後來了一個男人，洛基不認識他但是知道他是母親的恩客，十四歲的洛基已經夠大知道母親在從事什麼行業了，他告訴男人母親不在，請過幾天再來。

　　「我當然知道你媽不在，我不是來找她的。」男人強行進到屋子裡，並鎖上了大門：「我已經幹她幹得有點膩了，要來換換口味。」

　　洛基警覺到危險，但已經來不及了，男人將洛基打暈在地上，拿出預備好的繩子將洛基綁起來，當洛基轉醒時發現自己全身赤裸地被綁在母親的床上，那是母親與客人們辦事的地方，在洛基有記憶以來，有時候猴急的客人上門，等不及找賓館開房間或者母親臨時找不到保母就直接在這裡，年幼的洛基會被母親叫去衣櫃裡躲好，摀住眼睛不要看，堵上耳朵不要聽，但小孩子的好奇心誰也阻止不了，所以洛基看到了也聽到了，不過一直要到十歲之後才從學校的性教育中知道那是什麼事。現在自己雙手被綁在頭頂，雙腿大開地被綁在床上，那男人正在用手摸遍自己的全身，洛基試著掙扎卻是徒勞。

　　「你醒啦！」洛基的動作讓男人知道他醒了：「你的身體真漂亮，那賤人竟然生得出那麼漂亮的兒子，還真是奇蹟。」

　　男人的話語還有粗糙的雙手都讓洛基非常不舒服，他扭動著身體試圖避開男人的撫摸。

　　「還挺會扭的嘛！不知道你這是遺傳還是你媽教你的，小賤貨。」男人說著吻上洛基的唇，洛基感到厭惡於是他咬了男人，男人吃痛後馬上離開，隨即重重的一巴掌打在洛基臉上，打的洛基頭暈目眩，耳朵還嗡嗡響，還沒恢復過來男人又是一巴掌打在洛基另外一邊的臉頰上。

　　「幹，你這個賤人的兒子敢咬我，賤人，你跟你媽一樣生下來就是要給人幹的，知道嗎？小賤貨。」男人抓起洛基的脖子提起來又砸回床上，洛基被抓的無法呼吸，淚水湧出眼眶。

　　「哭什麼！」男人說著又是一巴掌：「這還不是你該哭的時候，等我的大雞巴幹開你的小屁眼，你才該哭，哭著求我幹死你！」

　　洛基仍舊哭著，哀求著男人不要對他做那種事，他是妓女的兒子，雖然他不覺得羞恥但不代表他也是人盡可妻男妓，求饒沒有用，哭喊只會換來毒打，最後洛基精疲力竭地放棄了掙扎，任由男人侵犯自己。男人抓住了洛基下體，十四歲的洛基剛進入青春期，身高開始快速的往上竄，生殖器與第二性徵才剛開始發育還不明顯，男人握著洛基花莖開始擼動，洛基雖然心理上非常抗拒且厭惡，但身體的本能還是在男人的刺激下勃起了。

　　「你的身體真敏感，我才碰你一下就這麼興奮，平常有沒有自己自慰阿！小賤貨，看著你媽媽打手槍嗎？」

　　還未盡人事的洛基在男人的刺激下很快的就繳械，黏黏糊糊的全部射在男人手裡。

　　「這麼快就射精，看樣子你一定還是處男吧！你媽那麼饑渴竟然沒有叫你去滿足她，」男人一面玩弄洛基的身體，一面出言汙辱他們母子：「那你後面的屁眼也一定還是處女洞，今天就讓本大爺來給你開苞。」

　　說著就著手上洛基剛剛射出的精液，將手指插入洛基的後穴，第一次承受異物的入侵讓洛基痛的叫了出來。

　　「噓，安靜，你想讓所有人都知道你正在被人幹嗎？你這個小賤貨！」男人叫洛基安靜，現在是大白天，他不想有人聽到洛基的叫喊而去報警。

　　洛基害怕再被男人毒打，於是儘量忍著不發出聲音，男人加入了第二根手指攪動著洛基的腸壁，洛基覺得相當不舒服，但在這不舒服之中又有另外一種爽快的感覺逐漸升起，男人又加入了第三根手指，攪動的範圍越來越大，在洛基的體內搜尋他的敏感點，手指在後穴隔著腸道刺激著洛基的前列腺，一種有別於射精的酥麻快感浮現，而剛剛射精完的花莖又有抬頭的趨勢，頂端的鈴口開始分泌透明的前液，男人的手指在後穴中進出，除了剛剛洛基的精液之外，現在手上還多了在手指不斷刺激之下，腸道所分泌出的腸液，讓男人的手濕淋淋的，進出時也帶著水聲。

　　「才幾下你就濕了呢，你自己看。」男人把在後穴進出的手抽出，拿到洛基面前，強迫洛基看著他自己身體所分泌的體液，洛基緊閉著雙眼不敢看，男人一把將手上的液體抹在洛基臉上：「這是你自己的東西呢！」

　　接著男人掏出了陽具在洛基面前自慰了起來，並強迫他看著，不從就是又一陣毒打，等男人的陽具半硬時，男人抓起了洛基的下巴，強迫他張開嘴巴含入陽具。

　　「給我好好含著，要是你敢咬，我就打爛你這張賤嘴。」

　　男人的陽具在洛基的口腔中抽動著，洛基看過母親對客人做這種事，但自己被人這樣對待還是第一次，洛基雖然心裡不願意，但在被完全限制行動還有害怕再遭到身體上的疼痛，洛基畏懼地屈服於男人，男人發出了低沉的呻吟，就像那些在母親身上運動的人一樣，淚水流滿洛基的臉龐，無法嚥下的唾液從嘴角流到脖子，男人的陽具在洛基口中持續的膨大，前端戳刺著洛基的咽喉，引起洛基的嘔吐反應，更多的淚水從眼眶流出，洛基以為自己痛苦得要窒息了，他哭著他無法理解為什麼自己會被這樣對待，就算他是妓女的兒子也不應該被人強暴。正在享受洛基溫暖口腔的男人才不理會洛基的感受，一下一下的往洛基喉部的更深處戳刺。

　　當男人終於把陽具從洛基的口中移出時，洛基感覺自己的下顎痠痛得差點合不起來，但是男人還沒射精，洛基的痛苦還沒有結束，他來到了洛基下身，他將洛基的身體拉往自己，這樣一個拉扯的動作，拉緊了綁著洛基雙手的繩子，洛基雙臂猛烈突然的拉扯，洛基痛得叫了出來，他覺得自己的手臂要跟肩膀分家了，上身的疼痛還沒消失，下身的穴口就被男人陽具抵住，剛剛洛基有嘴巴感受過了一名成年男人生殖器官的大小，現在這個器官正抵著自己脆弱的部位，洛基知道接下來會發生的事，他看過一些客人跟母親這樣玩，因為知道所以更加害怕，洛基再一次哀求著男人不要對他做這種事，但是洛基的哀求非但沒有讓男人心軟，反而讓他更加的興奮。下一秒男人一個挺進五分之一的陽具便沒入洛基體內，洛基瘋狂的喊叫著，哭叫著求男人把陽具拔出去，年少的身體初次被這樣對待，洛基只感受到痛，那種異物入侵，腸道被撕裂的處痛。

　　「媽的，不是叫你安靜嗎？吵什麼吵！」男人又抽了洛基兩巴掌：「等一下就讓你爽，到時後你是哭著求我操爛你的騷穴。」

　　男人還是將陽具拔了出去且離開了床鋪，洛基的疼痛暫時得到緩解，而男人回來的時候帶了一副口塞和一條潤滑液，男子覺得給洛基戴上口塞很可惜，他覺得洛基的叫床應該會很美妙，被強迫戴上口塞的洛基除了「咻咻咻」的氣音之外幾乎發不出其他的聲音，男人打開全新的軟管潤滑液對著洛基的後穴擠了進去，濕涼黏滑液體沾滿了入口，多餘的就流了下來。

　　「你看，你淫蕩的賤穴正等著我來操它，你的身體就跟你媽一樣賤。」說著男人重新插入手指在洛基的身體裡攪動。

　　洛基無法發出聲音，他只能流淚，他不懂自己做錯了什麼，為什麼要受到這種懲罰。身體違反意志，幼小的花莖竟然在男人手指的操弄下完全挺立，洛基覺得自己又要射精了，明明這次男人完全沒有觸碰到自己的花莖，光是玩弄後穴就讓自己又興奮了。

　　「這樣就有感覺了嗎？你還真賤。」男人彈了一下洛基的花莖：「果然是你媽的兒子，生下來就是要給人幹的，光是手指就讓你這麼興奮，等一下老子絕對要把你操到射，操到你哭著求我讓你射！」男人的興致相當高昂，扶著自己硬挺的陽具又一次的進入洛基體內，這次在潤滑液的幫助下一開始就相當順利的進入三分之一，無助的洛基只能不斷哭喊，聲音因為口塞的關係而顯得壓抑。

　　當男人將陽具全部送進洛基身體裡時已是滿身大汗，洛基的臉也因為劇痛而顯得蒼白，不斷冒著冷汗。

　　「幹，你這淫賤的騷穴又濕又熱緊，夾的我真舒服。」男人說：「喜歡我的大肉棒嗎？你一定很喜歡吧！你看你的小肉棒興奮得都出水了。」

　　就算後面承受著劇大的處痛，洛基前面的花莖非但沒有因此而萎靡，反而因為後方被刺激而從鈴口流處大量的液體沾滿了莖身，男人沒有讓洛基休息太久，馬上在洛基身上動了起來，高潮似乎跟疼痛沒有關聯，第一次被男性的性器侵入的洛基就這樣在男人陽具的刺激下再次射精。

　　「幹，夾我夾這麼緊做什麼！這麼想要老子的精液嗎？」射精連帶的讓腸道一陣緊縮，男人的陽具被洛基緊緊夾著：「就餵給你，你這跟你媽一樣騷一樣欠幹的小賤貨！」

　　沒幾下男人也在洛基體內射了精，一次發洩完之後，男人並沒有要離開洛基身體的意思，持續在洛基體內進出，不知是洛基的後穴已經習慣了陽具的存在還是剛才射出的精液更增加了潤滑的作用，男人這次動得更順暢也加快的速度。

　　「小賤貨，你的騷穴比你媽的更棒阿！幹了你之後我就不想再幹其他女人了，你果然就是生下來給老子幹的。」男人的讚美讓洛基覺得自己很悲哀，在男人的操弄下勃起並且射精讓洛基覺得自己更可悲，明明心裡一點都沒有歡愉的感覺，但身體仍然有高潮的反應，就算是現在洛基也能感覺到在男人不斷的刺激下從後穴傳來一陣陣酸麻，那說不上是爽但是卻是一種很舒服感覺，比在衣櫥裡看著母親與客人們的活春宮自慰還要爽快、持久的高潮反應，洛基開始懷疑自己是否真的像男人說的那樣，生下來就是要給其他男人幹屁眼的。

　　男人沒完沒了的操弄著洛基，洛基在男人的玩弄之下一次又一次的勃起、射精，再勃起、再射精，到後來洛基被男人玩到失了神、離了魂，全身只剩後穴有感覺，只感覺到男人進入、退出、進入、退出，陽具射出男人的精液，打在腸壁上，陽具消退後又因抽插的快感再度膨大，洛基已經不知道男人幹著自己幹了多久，男人也不知道自己在洛基美妙年少的身體裡釋放了幾次，最後十四歲的洛基體力透支暈了過去，男人也抱著洛基睡著了。

 

＊

 

　　洛基說起他這段痛苦的往事時，索爾覺得洛基好像在講別人的故事，他說的事不關己，明明他就是那可憐的受害者，為什麼這件事從洛基口中說出來是那樣的平淡？

　　「那個男人是誰？他叫什麼名字？他現在在哪裡？」索爾說得咬牙切齒，如果可以他一定去親手勒死那個男人。

　　洛基感受到索爾明顯的怒意，當初自己講這件事給范達爾聽的時候，范達爾也是氣得說要把那個傷害洛基的男人碎屍萬段。

　　「他好像叫做克斯，他已經死了。」洛基說：「被我媽打死了。」

　　「什麼！」索爾相當錯愕。

　　「隔天我媽回來，看到那男人正在操著她用皮肉錢好不容易養大的兒子，從皮包中拿出手槍，『砰』的一聲轟爛了他的腦袋，那個男人就死在我眼前。」後來的事洛基也記不太清楚了，模模糊糊的記得母親帶著自己連夜搬家，而自己也好一陣子沒有去上學，當洛基再回到學校時他發現學校裡他一個人也不認識，連老師都不一樣了，洛基不在意這些事，高中那四年怎麼過的洛基也覺得無所謂，倒是藉著網路和學校的課程他逐漸意識到自己喜歡男人但他也會跟女孩子玩，雖然孤僻的他在學校並不受歡迎，但就是有幾個偏愛哥德式吸血鬼搖滾龐克的女孩愛他愛得不得了，說他蒼白的像鬼、孤傲的像地下搖滾樂手，跟他在一起會很酷。洛基總是嗤之以鼻，不過他也不討厭有崇拜者追隨，因此他從沒有拒絕過女孩子的追求，甚至喜歡看她們為了自己爭風吃醋、大打出手。洛基在學校的風評很差，奇怪的流言四起，洛基不在乎，他最大的願望就是離開底特律，當他收到哥倫比亞大學的錄取通知時，洛基知道自己成功了，算好畢業所需要的出席天數後，洛基就開始請假，他連畢業典禮都沒有去，那天早上洛基搭上了從底特律出發前往紐約的巴士，他親吻母親的臉頰卻沒有說再見，洛基的行李只有一個運動背包，他把過去的一切都留在了底特律。

　　索爾親吻洛基的後頸，他心疼洛基的遭遇，他想珍惜洛基，但索爾心裡很清楚這不可能，這天他們沒有再做什麼，就這樣抱著與被抱著到時間結束。

　　「這個，給你。」兩人都穿好衣服後，索爾給了洛基一支全新的手機。

　　「索爾先生，這我不能收。」洛基婉拒了索爾的好意，那支香檳金色的手機看起來價值不斐。

　　「不，這是以後我要聯絡你的手機，你跟我用專屬手機連絡比較方便吧？」

　　「我已經有辦一支這樣的手機了。」洛基說。

　　「真的嗎？讓我看看。」

　　索爾提出要求，洛基不疑有他的把手機交給索爾，索爾看了一下，手機裡果然只有他用來聯絡洛基的號碼。看完後索爾並沒有將手機還給洛基，他將手機放在桌上，用鹽罐用力一砸，手機的面板碎裂，索爾又將手機丟進水壺裡，這下手機完全損壞，不能再使用了。

　　「你幹什麼！」洛基朝索爾發火，這拋棄式手機雖然廉價，但也是用錢買的。

　　「拿去，以後就用這支手機連絡吧！」索爾再把那支香檳金色的手機拿給洛基，洛基沒有拒絕的理由只能收下。

　　「有困難盡量打給我，沒有關係，任何時間都可以打，不方便講電話傳簡訊也可以。」索爾說。

　　臨走前他又告訴洛基他已經包下這個房間一年，如果有需要也可以隨時來住，還有以後進出不要走大門，太顯眼了，改走地下停車場的出入口。

　　索爾走了之後洛基撿起剛才被索爾弄掉的書，那是一本名為《愛書》的詩集，洛基把書攤在膝蓋上繼續閱讀，索爾說他們不能一起離開，要洛基等他離開至少半小時後再走，自從發生那件事之後洛基漸漸愛上了閱讀這件事，只有在字裡行間洛基才能感覺到平靜。

 

＊

 

　　洛基跟打工的咖啡店請了兩個星期假，所以還沒有要回去上班，洛基回到家時范達爾正在客廳打電動，他今天也休假。

　　「你回來啦！學校還好嗎？」范達爾問，不過他的眼睛緊盯著螢幕沒有看向洛基。

　　「范達爾。」洛基的聲音聽起來有些甜膩。

　　「什麼事？」范達爾還是沒有看向洛基。

　　「范達爾，」洛基連大衣都沒脫，他趴到范達爾肩膀上，在范達爾的耳邊說輕聲說：「抱我，現在。」

　　聽到洛基這樣說，范達爾馬上轉過頭去吻上洛基的唇，剛從外面回來的洛基雙唇有些冰冷，范達爾用體溫溫暖他。

　　「這麼想我？」范達爾開玩笑的說。

　　洛基跨坐到范達爾身上，再度親吻：「想，今天一整天都在想你。」

　　范達爾放下搖控器抱住洛基的腰：「寶貝，那你上課有沒有專心呢？」

　　「沒有，都在想你。」洛基回答完又吻上去，捨不得與范達爾分開。

　　「那怎麼行？」范達爾說：「你這個上課不專心的壞學生。」

　　「人家今天特別想你嘛！」

　　「壞小孩想我哪裡阿！」范達爾親吻著洛基的顎骨。

　　「想你的身體，想要你，嗯…」范達爾一口含住洛基的耳垂：「想你抱我。」

　　「怎麼，你發情啦！」范達爾笑說，因為心理上障礙的關係洛基的性慾很低，在性事上一直都是由范達爾提出要求，不過偶爾也有這種洛基撒嬌表示想要的時候，或許是因為難得，所以當洛基主動時范達爾都非常高興也特別興奮。

　　「嗯…嗯…。」范達爾吻得洛基說不出話來，比起性愛洛基更喜歡親吻。

　　「叫聲老公來聽聽。」

　　「老公。」洛基應范達爾的要求照做，聲音甜膩，聽得范達爾全身酥麻。

　　「乖，寶貝，讓老公好好疼你。」說著范達爾脫掉了洛基的大衣與夾克並迅速解開洛基襯衫上的鈕扣，洛基也解開自己的褲子。

　　脫下來的衣服就讓它落在地上，當兩人來到臥室時身上都只剩一條內褲。

　　「對不起。」范達爾看到洛基瘦骨嶙嶙的身軀，想到他為了自己病倒就覺得抱歉。

　　「沒有什麼好道歉的，范達爾。」洛基吻上范達爾的唇，止住他充滿歉意的話語，如果真的要說抱歉，洛基更覺得自己對不起范達爾，他不只背叛了范達爾的感情，還想藉由跟范達爾求歡來忘掉剛才那個人擁抱自己的感覺。

　　這個吻到兩人都覺得氧氣耗盡才分開，范達爾伸手從床頭櫃拿出保險套與潤滑劑。

　　「你今天想怎麼做？」范達爾問。

　　「從後面來，」洛基將自己趴好，精緻的翹臀抬起：「我要你粗暴一點。」

　　范達爾聽見洛基的要求，笑著把保險套拿給洛基，並把自己的內褲脫下，跪在洛基面前，他要洛基舔吻他的分身，然後用嘴為他的分身戴上保險套，范達爾從來都不介意在跟洛基做愛時有著那麼薄薄的0.06公釐隔在他們之間，他知道自己過去的行為亂七八糟，只要看對眼跟誰都可以上床，男人女人，在遇到洛基之前，在他們開始交往同居之前，范達爾是個花花公子，稍微在紐約的酒吧打聽一下，尤其是那些對於「非法買賣」沒有嚴格禁止的酒吧，范達爾過往的那些風流韻事到現在仍是流傳廣泛的傳奇(當然加油添醋的誇張程度也增加了不少)，現在雖然他安定下來了，沒有再找其他性伴侶，但過去的那些紀錄並不會消失，范達爾認為自己有責任要保護洛基。范達爾喜歡洛基想要的時候，那表示這天洛基會非常主動，也有比較大的可能性獲得高潮，這些年范達爾已經習慣在做愛時只有自己高潮，他不會強迫洛基也要一起高潮，范達爾知道洛基悲慘的過去造就了現在難以高潮的他，但是在床上有什麼事比跟自己最親密的伴侶一起享受性愛的美好還要令人歡愉呢？

　　洛基知道范達爾身上每一個敏感的部位，知道要如何使范達爾半硬的分身迅速挺立，知道要怎麼樣挑逗范達爾讓他無法忍耐想要進入洛基內的慾望，洛基親吻著頂端，舔舐著莖身，含住底部的卵袋。

　　「洛基，好舒服，你…你太棒了。」范達爾用言語讚美著洛基，雖然分身的反應就是對洛基的努力最佳的讚賞，但把心裡的感覺藉由話語告訴親密的愛人又是另種更具體的讚揚，洛基也因為聽到了范達爾的讚美而更加努力。

　　當然范達爾也沒有閒著，在手上塗滿了潤滑液，引導洛基趴跪著並抬起臀部，兩根手指進入洛基緊緻的菊穴，為待會的重頭戲做好十足的準備，一場美好的性愛就是進入方有爽到而承受方也覺得很舒服，為此范達爾可是很努力地耕耘著。對於范達爾的努力，洛基除了偶爾扭動臀部，自然的緊縮後穴外沒有發出聲音，除了他的嘴也在忙碌之外，也因為他們住的公寓隔音並不好，要是因為這種事打擾到鄰居會讓彼此都尷尬不已，更重要的是范達爾要洛基不要假裝，如果不是自然發生的反應，范達爾寧願他們安靜的開始，沉默的結束，范達爾告訴洛基他是男人，不用像那些女人假裝高潮假裝呻吟來討好男人，范達爾愛的是身為男人的洛基，兩人既為同性就沒有那些因為性別而產生的地位不對等的問題。

　　「洛基，準備好了嗎？」范達爾快忍不住了，他現在就想要進入洛基體內，他想要洛基緊緻又溫熱的花徑包裹著分身，他想要大力的在洛基後方進出。

　　洛基撕開保險套的包裝，以「O」字型的口型銜住保險套，從頂端套入，一面將范達爾的分身全部含入口中，一面用門齒將捲曲的保險套推開並服貼的套在已經準備好的分身上，洛基從第一次跟范達爾做愛那天就開始練習這項既能增加情趣又可以確保安全性行為的技能，范達爾也很喜歡讓洛基這樣做，一開始范達爾還會因為被洛基的牙齒刮騷而疼痛，後來洛基的技巧越來越好，要不是洛基會生氣，不然范達爾實在很想去炫耀他迷人的男朋友有這項特技。洛基將保險套推到底部，也將范達爾的分身整隻含入，口腔與喉部都被塞的滿滿的，確認保險套戴好之後，洛基攀上范達爾的肩膀，又一次的吻上范達爾的唇。

　　「準備好囉！今天是焦糖奶油。」洛基指的是保險套上為了增加情趣而塗抹的香料。

　　「那我是焦糖，要來溶化你這塊奶油。」范達爾回吻了洛基的吻並抱緊洛基，擁抱與接吻是最簡單也是最有效的催情劑。

　　「進來吧！」洛基邀約著。

　　范達爾將洛基翻轉過去背對自己，讓洛基趴跪在床上並把枕頭拿給他，范達爾不希望洛基不舒服，他希望就算洛基不能高潮，但至少在整個做愛的過程中是感覺到舒服的。范達爾的分身在洛基的臀瓣間磨擦著，手指按摩著洛基的會陰，在還沒插入之前范達爾不會特別照顧洛基的花莖，洛基的體質特殊，後穴如果沒有被填滿，那再怎麼努力的撫慰前端洛基也不會有任何反應，反而會因會過度摩擦而不舒服甚至破皮，還不如從外部刺激前列腺能讓洛基更有感覺。

　　「要進去囉。」范達爾溫柔地提醒洛基。

　　「嗯。」

　　范達爾又在分身上塗上了潤滑液，腸道不是陰道，除非是天賦異稟，不然是不會分泌大量的體液來準備迎接將要進入的性器，為了不讓洛基受傷，在進入前要有充分的前戲以及足夠的潤滑。范達爾輕輕的將分身的前端推入，洛基發出了一聲悶哼。

　　「會痛嗎？」范達爾問，因為洛基生病休養的關係，他們已經將近半個月沒有行房，范達爾怕洛基不舒服。

　　「沒關係，繼續。」洛基呼吸有點急促，出院前醫生特別交代至少兩個禮拜不要進行肛交，避免好不容易癒合的傷口再度裂開，撕裂傷是不好處理的外傷。

　　原本洛基覺得無所謂，反正自己的性慾很低，雖然不太正常，但要他一整年都不做愛不自慰也沒有問題，要辛苦忍耐的是范達爾。但是就在今天下午，索爾從背後抱著自己，靜靜的一句話都不多說，也什麼都不多問，就這樣抱著自己兩個小時，鼻間的氣息撫過肩膀，偶爾在自己脖子上輕柔的一吻，還有從背後傳來的體溫，都讓洛基相當不安，不安的原因是洛基怕自己會越來越在意那個有錢的金髮男，所以他才這麼急著一回家就跟范達爾說想做，洛基想要藉著跟范達爾做愛來忘掉索爾的溫暖擁抱。

　　范達爾的進入是溫柔而緩慢的，即使三年來他們歡好的次數多得數不清，但范達爾依舊溫柔的對待洛基，就像每一次都是洛基的第一次那樣。

　　「我要動囉。」判斷洛基差不多適應了，范達爾開始小幅度的進出，洛基也配合著范達爾擺動腰部。

　　「大力一點。」洛基提出要求，他今天不希望范達爾太溫柔，他想要范達爾粗暴一些，更有佔有慾一些，像床上的暴君宣示他的主權般，今天的洛基不值得范達爾的溫柔。

　　范達爾應了洛基的要求加大的退出的幅度與進入的力道，每一下都讓洛基實實在在的感覺到他分身的存在，為了延後射精的時間，讓身體反應較慢的洛基也有機會在做愛的過程中達到高潮，范達爾變換了許多姿勢，一開始是讓洛基抱著枕頭趴跪著，接著范達爾坐下讓洛基用手臂撐起上半身，雙腳向後繞過范達爾的腰抵住床頭，讓洛基自己擺動臀部，用後穴磨著范達爾的分身，然後范達爾躺下，讓洛基背對著自己使用騎乘位，讓洛基控制進出的深淺，范達爾再度跪起，讓洛基雙手撐在床墊上，這次除了范達爾除了分身在洛基體內進出外，也照顧著洛基已經半勃起並且不斷流出前液的花莖，靠著後穴被刺激以及范達爾不斷撫弄之下，洛基的花莖逐漸硬挺，范達爾很高興，今天洛基的狀況相當好，也許今天有機會兩人一起達到高潮。

　　他們又換了幾種姿勢，最後洛基趴跪在床沿，范達爾站在地板上，范達爾已經不能再忍了，想釋放的感覺如洪水般淹沒著范達爾。

　　「洛基，我要射了，對不起。」范達爾咬著牙說，說完一聲發自喉部低沉的吼叫，接著一陣長長舒服的嘆息，忍了一個小時，范達爾在洛基炙熱的花徑中釋放了。

　　范達爾達到了高潮，兩人的性愛也隨之結束，今天范達爾還是沒能讓洛基高潮，這讓范達爾很失望，洛基趴在床上喘著氣，范達爾退出了洛基的體內，坐在洛基身邊。

　　「對不起。」洛基說，為自己無法高潮讓范達爾感到失望而道歉。

　　「不，是我不夠努力，寶貝。」范達爾邊說邊取下從消退的分身上鬆脫，灌滿濁白液體的保險套，在套口打了個結再用衛生紙包起來準備等一下帶到浴室丟掉。

　　「我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉。」洛基說。

　　「嘿，我的寶貝，」范達爾用溫柔如水的語調說，他將洛基的上半身轉正，看著他潮紅的臉：「沒關係的，你的身體…那不是你的錯。」說著范達爾吻上洛基的雙唇。

　　那是一個綿密而長的深吻，不僅僅是四片柔軟的唇瓣相貼，吸允、嚙啃、抽乾對方口中的空氣，舌尖敲開門齒進入口腔觸碰另一隻舌，點在舌面的中心，甚至妄想侵佔舌根。

　　「范…范達…。」洛基被吻得雙唇發麻，叫不清楚范達爾的名字：「我…我愛你。」

　　「我知道，寶貝，我也愛你。」好不容易范達爾放過洛基的唇，兩人都不停的喘著氣。

　　洛基抱住范達爾，讓他跟自己一樣躺在床上，兩人互相對視著。

　　「范達爾，讓我抱你好不好？」洛基俏皮的問。

　　「你行嗎？」范達爾用開玩笑的語氣質疑著洛基。

　　「行，反正也還硬著。」沒有得到釋放的花莖仍舊挺立著。

　　范達爾看著洛基，皺了一下眉頭說：「抱歉，寶貝，我知道今天機會難得，但是你已經累了，我看得出來。」范達爾用手順了順洛基有些凌亂的頭髮。

　　「我不累。」洛基說著又想要親吻范達爾。

　　「不行，」范達爾制止了洛基：「那個蒙古大夫交代的，說不能讓你太累，不然身體不會好。」洛基住院期間，地下診所的密醫一直不讓范達爾來探病，氣得范達爾從此稱他為蒙古大夫。

　　「沒關係，我可以的。」

　　「乖，不可以任性，醫生的話要聽，」范達爾親吻了洛基的額頭，並且把他抱在胸前，享受高潮後的餘韻：「今天想吃東西嗎？你從回來到現在都沒吃東西，想吃什麼，我去準備。」

　　「我想吃你。」洛基一個翻身把范達爾壓在身下。

　　范達爾笑著捧起洛基的凹陷臉頰：「胃口這麼好，那我就放心了，我燉了雞湯，等會你要把它吃完。」之前為洛基買的全雞跟洋蔥因為洛基住院的關係，一直放在冷凍庫裡，這天剛好范達爾休假，便拿出來料理，為此幾乎沒有下過廚范達爾還跑去跟鄰居請教，終於手忙腳亂地把一鍋油膩膩的雞湯煮好了。

　　「洛基，你休息一下吧。」范達爾把洛基放回床上，他看到洛基眼中有失望的眼神，范達爾看得心裡難過，但現在最重要的還是讓洛基恢復健康，不能再讓他消瘦下去了：「我的寶貝男孩，等你身體復元了，你愛怎麼做就怎麼做，好嗎？」

　　「帝國大廈，我要去帝國大廈，把你壓在玻璃上做。」洛基發出豪語，惹得范達爾一陣笑。

　　「好啦！快休息吧，等會晚飯好了我再來叫你，野心這麼大。」范達爾輕輕地擰了一下洛基的鼻子，又親了他一下，便離開房間去沖澡準備晚餐。

　　今天又是這樣，洛基拉過被推到床角綿被蓋在身上，今天又是沒有辦法跟情人一起高潮，洛基對自己這樣的身體感到難過，硬挺的花莖雖然有些難受，但等個十幾分鐘血液不再充滿器官就會自動恢復了，難過的是他看到范達爾失望的眼神，洛基喜歡跟范達爾做愛的感覺，范達爾總是溫柔地對待自己，不會強迫自己做不想做的事，跟范達爾做愛十分舒服，自己也十分享受，但就是少了高潮。可是那天，十多天前跟索爾第一次性交，就被索爾幹到高潮連連，明明索爾粗暴的就像是野獸一樣，性愛技巧也比范達爾差遠了，不對，索爾那傢伙除了不停的抽插之外，根本沒有任何技巧可言，但是自己就被他幹得像是個不知廉恥的蕩婦一樣，洛基覺得羞恥，覺得對不起范達爾，但是洛基也忘不了那像海浪一樣一波未平一波又起的高潮，而且在高潮的同時，在花莖沒有被照顧到的情況下，自己還被索爾抽插到射精，那種神祕花心被撞擊，說不上是舒服但是一種爽到沒辦法控制全身痙攣肌肉的快感，洛基從來不曾有過，洛基沒有辦法否認跟索爾性交的爽度比跟范達爾做愛還要高，就算被索爾幹到一星期下不了床，洛基還是得承認在性交的那個當下感覺是前所未有的好，過去十年不曾有過的慾望都在那個時刻被激發了出來。

　　半小時後，范達爾帶著溫熱的濕毛巾來讓洛基擦身體，晚飯已經做好了，也不能說做好了，只是把前一天從店裡帶回來的披薩丟進微波爐加熱，再把爐臺上燉了一整天的雞湯加熱而已。范達爾用一個吻把累得睡著的洛基吻醒，問他是要去餐廳吃飯還是范達爾把食物送過來讓他在床上用餐，洛基起身接過毛巾表示自己已經不是病人了，叫范達爾去餐桌上等他，穿好衣服之後就會過去。

　　堆滿起司跟臘腸的披薩還有油膩膩的雞湯讓洛基倒盡了胃口，看了一眼就又去冰箱拿牛奶出來。

　　「你不吃嗎？」身體健康的范達爾咬下一大口披薩。

　　「我沒有胃口。」洛基一面在玻璃杯中倒牛奶一面說。

　　「已經三天了，你都只喝牛奶，這樣不行，沒吃東西身體怎麼會有力氣呢？」

　　「我中午有吃了牛奶粥…」洛基突然想起什麼似的走到客廳撿起一回來就被他丟到地上的黑色單肩背包，從裡面拿出一個紙袋。

　　「那是什麼？」范達爾看著洛基把紙袋放到桌上，打開一看，裡面是一份清爽的雞蛋沙拉三明治。

　　「學校小販請的。」洛基說：「常常送我賣剩的麵包的那個女孩。」

　　「喜歡你又不敢告白的那一個？」范達爾拿起第二片披薩。

　　「對。」洛基向范達爾撒了謊，這份三明治是索爾請的。

　　洛基離開大溪地飯店六一六號房時，看見門口又停了一台手推餐車，上面就放了這個紙袋，還附了一張字條，上面簡單了寫了「給 夏娃」幾個字，「夏娃」指的就是洛基，那是他們第一次見面時的通關密語。

　　「那個金髮男真的很細心。」洛基心裡想著，請他吃飯又送他手機，雖然手法很霸道，但的確是在為他著想。

　　咬下一口三明治，清新香甜的橄欖油混和軟嫩的碎蛋白和綿密的蛋黃夾在鬆軟的土司中，這不是洛基吃過最好吃的三明治，卻是他現在的身體狀況最能接受的三明治，「果然大飯店做的三明治就是跟小咖啡館不一樣。」洛基一邊這樣想著一邊一口接一口的把三明治吃完，至於范達爾花一整天熬出來的雞湯則是因為太過油膩被洛基給鄙視了。


	14. 二Ｏ一三年　十一月九日　星期六

　　希爾探長帶著羅曼諾夫警探來到洛基生前打工的咖啡店，表明身分之後穿酒紅色馬甲的領班將她們領到員工更衣間，請她們坐在長沙發上，自己則是拿了一個木箱坐在一旁。

　　「請問兩位警官有什麼事嗎？」領班問。

　　希爾拿出了一張洛基的半身照：「妳認識這個人嗎？」

　　領班一眼就認出照片上的人：「妳們找到他了嗎？他失蹤了，他已經兩個星期沒有來上班，他的…室友也在找他。」領班隱瞞了洛基在跟范達爾交往的事實，她不太確定這兩位警官能不能接受同性情侶。

　　「他是誰？」希爾問。

　　「他是洛基，他是我們這間店最受歡迎的員工，很多女性顧客都很喜歡他，他突然消失不來上班也連絡不到他，我們都很擔心他，常來的熟客也都在問他是不是離職了。」領班回答道：「他是一個好孩子，雖然有些憂鬱，但他不是那種一聲不響就不負責任曠職的人。」

　　「他是一個好孩子。」這天稍早希爾跟羅曼諾夫去哥倫比亞大學拜訪古典文學系的教授們時，他們對洛基的評價也是如此，認真、聰穎在小組討論及研究室時總是能言善道，辯才無礙，精準的提出自己的看法與批評。而幾位跟洛基比較熟識的同學則表示洛基不太參與團體活動，沒有加入兄弟會，也不跟他們去聯誼，課間總是一個人在圖書館，不然就是在校園的某個角落看書寫報告，有時候也會待在教授的研究室中，或許是因為洛基太過孤僻不跟人打交道，甚至有一部分的人沒注意到洛基已經兩個星期沒來上學了，在不點名的大學中也沒有洛基的出缺席紀錄。

　　「薇兒‧丹娣女士，你知道勞菲遜先生可能會去的地方嗎？」羅曼諾夫問。

　　「不知道，幾個他在紐約常去地方我們都去問過了，但是都找不到人，也沒有人看過他。」丹娣領班憂心忡忡地說：「希望他是回底特律去了。」

　　「怎麼說？」丹娣領班的說法引起了羅曼諾夫的興趣。

　　「兩星期前，洛基跟他的室友大吵了一架，洛基只拿了他的隨身背包就衝出家門，然後就再也沒有人看過他了。」

　　希爾拿了另一張照片給丹娣看：「他的『室友』是這個人嗎？」那是范達爾的照片。

　　「是的，他來這裡找洛基好幾次。」

　　「他叫什麼名字？」希爾又問。

　　「范達爾，他是一個很糟糕的人。」

　　「他跟洛基，不只是『室友』吧？」希爾再問，羅曼諾夫則是不動聲色的觀察薇爾‧丹娣的反應。

　　「是的，他們是情侶，他們同居交往已經三年了。」丹娣說，兩位警官已經知道洛基跟范達爾之間的關係，讓丹娣鬆了一口氣，這樣要說明起來也比較方便。

　　「丹娣女士，非常抱歉，」希爾探長用非常嚴肅的語氣說：「洛基‧勞菲遜已經死了。」

　　「什麼！怎麼可能？」丹娣領班顯得相當驚訝：「他是…自殺的嗎？」

　　「怎麼說？」羅曼諾夫問。

　　「他…」丹娣的雙手緊緊抓住圍裙，她不知道該不該說這些。

　　「他有任何自殺的理由嗎？」

　　「洛基最近有感情上的煩惱，他男朋友也就是范達爾的債務也要他幫忙還，加上他的少年時期似乎過得很不好，好像在他身上發生過一些可怕的事，還有他來自單親家庭，他的母親從事賣淫的工作，加上他在紐約幾乎沒有朋友，我一直很擔心他會想不開。」

　　「丹娣女士，洛基他不是自殺，他是被謀殺的。」希爾說：「你知道他有仇人嗎？或者非常討厭他的人？」

　　聽到洛基是被殺害的，丹娣領班嚇得用手摀住了嘴，拼命搖頭不想承認這個事實：「不可能，這麼好的一個孩子為怎麼會被殺？」

　　「丹娣女士，我們就是為了這一點而來的，請妳幫我們釐清這個疑問好嗎？」希爾誠懇的請求。

　　淚水從薇兒‧丹娣的眼睛流出，她點點頭表示願意協助警方辦案。

　　「洛基跟范達爾的關係好嗎？」

　　「直到最近之前都很好，他們已經交往三年了。」丹娣用圍裙擦去流下來的淚水：「最近這幾個月他們吵架吵得很厲害。」

　　「他們為什麼吵架？」

　　「有時候是為了錢的問題，范達爾被一起投資的合夥人連累，欠了的地下錢莊一大筆錢。」這當然不是事實，不知道是范達爾這樣告訴洛基還是洛基這樣告訴薇兒‧丹娣領班：「另外，范達爾懷疑洛基有外遇，移情別戀了。」

　　「那是真的嗎？」羅曼諾夫問：「洛基有其他對象的事？」

　　「那然不是真的，」說到激動處丹娣領班又流下了淚水：「洛基為了范達爾什麼都肯做！甚至…甚至…」丹娣說不下去了。

　　看樣子洛基對范達爾是專情的，不過也可能只是他隱藏的很好，敢把東西藏在兩人最親密的空間裡，洛基似乎也沒有那麼簡單。

　　「那洛基有任何跟他處不來的人嗎？或是跟他有仇的人？」羅曼諾夫問。

　　「洛基跟誰都可以相處得很好，但是除了范達爾之外誰也無法跟洛基有深交，我想他應該不會跟什麼人有深仇大恨，我想不到。」

　　「有任何洛基得罪過的客人或者同事、前同事嗎？或是在他上班時間來找他的人？」

　　「沒有，洛基做這份工作相當得心應手，客人提出要求他都能應付得來，好幾次客人都稱讚他的服務周到有細心，他也沒有跟同事有過衝突。」丹娣從儲藏區拎出一袋衛生紙，撕了一段擤鼻涕：「只有他男朋友有來找過他，等等…還有一個人從九月開始來找過他好幾次。」

　　「誰？」這似乎是一條線索。

　　「我不知道，他看起來似乎非常有錢，他大概每個星期都會來一次，每次都指定要洛基為他服務。」

　　「那個人長什麼樣子？」

　　「他很高，比洛基還高，然後很壯，隔著他的西裝還是可以隱約看出來他身上的肌肉線，金色的中長髮，湛藍的眼睛，還有他的笑容，他的笑容充滿了自信與迷人的風采。」丹娣回想著。

　　「請問是這個人嗎？」羅曼諾夫用手機調出了索爾的照片拿給丹娣看。

　　「對！就是他，就是這個男人！」丹娣只看了一眼就認出來了。

　　這下確定洛基跟索爾有關係了。

　　「丹娣女士，非常感謝妳的合作，這裡我要再問題一個問題。」希爾想要證實自己先前的推測。

　　「問吧！」丹娣不再哭了，紅著眼睛聆聽警探們的問題。

　　「請問洛基有在從事性交易嗎？」

　　這個問題沒有嚇到丹娣，她猶豫了一下才回答：「有，但他是為了要幫他男友還債，他為了范達爾做出相當大的犧牲，他好傻他真的好傻。」說著丹娣的眼淚又噗速速地流了下來。

　　「他…多久了？」希爾問。

　　「從今年的新年後就開始了。」

　　「對象有很多人嗎？」

　　「不清楚，但是我想應該不會太多，或許一、兩個吧！洛基不希望這件事情曝光，尤其是被他男朋友知道，還一直拜託我要幫他保守秘密。」

　　「這就是范達爾懷疑洛基有外遇的原因嗎？」羅曼諾夫又問。

　　「可能吧！」

　　希爾的推測得到了證實，洛基的確是在進行性交易，對象只有少數的一、兩個，而范達爾行兇的可能性又變高了。

　　「丹娣女士，非常謝謝您的合作。」希爾跟羅曼諾夫起身準備離去。

　　「等等，警官，」丹娣領班叫住了兩人：「洛基，他是怎麼死的？很慘嗎？」

　　「無可奉告，抱歉，」希爾說，在破案之前他們不能透露太多細節：「但是，他過世的時候並沒有太痛苦，而且他的身體也相當完整，沒有缺少任何一部分，他…他還是一樣的俊美。」根據班納博士的解剖報告，洛基是當場死亡，在頭部被仿水晶燈座砸到的同時就斷氣了。

　　「他在哪間殯儀館？我可以去跟他道別嗎？」丹娣又問，剛剛停住的淚水繼續湧出。

　　「很抱歉，在這件案子結束前不行。」希爾拒絕了丹娣的請求，洛基的遺體現在還躺在法醫班納博士解剖室中的冰櫃裡，胸前還有一個「Y」字型的解剖線，相當難看，希爾想等這件案子結束，洛基要下葬的那一天，再讓洛基的親友們看到穿上西裝，整理好儀容的洛基，讓他們對洛基最後的印象是美好的，而不是腦袋上凹了一的大洞，胸前還留有解剖線的樣子。

　　「丹娣女士，這是我的名片，」臨走前希爾把印有紐約市警局兇案組的名片留給了穿酒紅色馬甲的領班：「想到任何事情，那怕是最細微的事情都好，請跟我連絡。」


	15. 二Ｏ一三年　十二月十五日　星期日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明後兩天（２／４～５）直參ＣＷＴ４５，攤位號Ｄ３６（三樓）  
> 如果想購買實體本的同好，可以直接來攤位上

　　經過一個多月的通緝，希爾探長終於接到來是波士頓電話，他們抓到范達爾了，只要紐約警局準備好遣送的文件就能把范達爾帶到曼哈頓的偵訊室。

　　范達爾是在波士頓的港口被捕的，當時波士頓港正在查緝一批走私大麻，卻意外的在一艘瓜地馬拉籍的遠洋漁船上發現了遭到紐約市警局通緝的范達爾，范達爾被捕之後對警方相當有敵意，這是少年時期多次進出警局所養成的反應。范達爾不知道自己為什麼被通緝，他只是個小小的毒販不是走私毒品的毒梟，而且他已經一年沒有接觸毒品生意了，難道美國警察已經閒到抓個布魯克林區的小毒販也可以動員全國警力了？沒有人告訴范達爾他的罪名是什麼，范達爾也一直保持沉默，那句「你所說的一切將會成為呈堂證供」范達爾已經聽了不下數十次，多說一句話都可能會增加罪刑，從波士頓到紐約曼哈頓四個小時的押解路程，范達爾都在想自己為什麼會被通緝？為什麼會被捕？難道是因為還不出錢被組織抓去頂罪？那一定不是偷竊、傷害等小罪名，如果是的話也不用自己頂罪，組織裡想要蹲個一兩年苦牢讓地位跳級的人多的是，罪名嚴重到要被通緝，那一定是要關十年以上的重罪，十年，多麼漫長的時間，剛出生的嬰孩過了十年都已經是小學三年級了，洛基會等自己十年嗎？洛基有聽到留言嗎？他肯花十年的時間等一個罪犯嗎？還是他早就與新歡遠走高飛，離開紐約，離開美國了？

　　范達爾被送到了紐約市警局的偵訊室後又不知道等了多久，等到疲憊不堪的范達爾趴在桌上快睡著時，瑪麗亞‧希爾探長才算準時間，進入偵訊室。

　　「早安，范達爾。」希爾在打招呼的同時說出了范達爾的名字，這使得希爾在兩人之間馬上取得優勢。

　　「阿，現在是早上啦！已經過了這麼久啦。」范達爾心想，但是仍然保持沉默。

　　「昨晚睡得好嗎？」希爾見范達爾沒有回應便繼續說：「希望這裡比波士頓港舒適。」希爾調閱了范達爾少年時期的犯罪偵訊紀錄，得知他有多次與警方交手的經驗，也知道在波士頓警方逮捕他之後，到現在他是一句話也沒說，希爾必須花多一點時間讓范達爾卸下心防。

　　希爾像是聊天一樣的開始詢問范達爾的個人資料還有過去的成長歷史，不過也只是像希爾在自言自語或是自問自答，范達爾完全沒有回應希爾的意思。

　　「……，然後三年前你在盧恩酒吧遇到洛基‧勞菲遜，然後你們就開始交往、同居直到七個星期之前。」

　　聽到洛基的名字，范達爾終於有反應了，他抬起本來一直盯著偵訊桌上紋路的眼睛看了希爾探長一眼，但隨即又把頭低了下去，不管自己身上背負了什麼樣的罪名，覺對不能牽扯到洛基。范達爾的小動作當然被希爾注意到了，跟之前搜集到的情報一樣，范達爾這個人不管是在人品還是工作能力上都不怎麼樣，但只要事關洛基他就是拼了命也會完成，洛基就是范達爾的突破點。

　　「范達爾先生，你應該很久沒有看到你的情人了，想見他嗎？」希爾問，並全神貫注地看著范達爾的反應，這是判斷范達爾是否是殺害洛基的兇手的方法之一。

　　范達爾振奮了一下，但隨即又黯淡了下去，范達爾以為因為自己的關係洛基現在也在這裡被警方偵訊著吧！

　　「不，洛基他應該不會想見我。」范達爾第一次開口說話。

　　「真的不要嗎？他就在樓下。」希爾又問了一次：「我可以安排你們見面。」

　　「不，他…他不會想要見到我的。」

　　「范達爾先生，你確定你真的不想見勞菲遜先生……最後一面。」

　　希爾說完這句話馬上看到范達爾震驚的眼神，范達爾激動得站起身，手銬跟腳鐐撞擊到偵訊桌腳跟鐵椅，若不是這些東西都被牢牢固定在地上，否則一定會被范達爾撞翻。

　　「你說什麼？」范達爾全身都在發抖，他不相信自己剛剛聽到了什麼。

　　「范達爾先生，請你先坐下。」希爾說，范達爾不會是殺害洛基的兇手，希爾這樣想著。

　　范達爾聽從希爾的指示坐了下來，雙手握成拳，身體仍是激動地發顫。

　　「洛基‧勞菲遜先生，十月二十九日被人發現陳屍在大溪地酒店內。」希爾平靜的說。

　　「十月二十九日，十月二十九日…」范達爾口中喃喃地念著這個日期，那是他跟洛基大吵一架的日子，之後洛基衝出家門自己卻沒有追上去，現在那天成為了范達爾這輩子最懊悔的日子。

　　范達爾的眼睛直視著希爾，但他的眼神渙散無法聚焦，他是看著希爾卻又沒看著希爾。

　　「不，不，妳騙我，妳騙我，」范達爾突然像發了瘋似的撞著桌椅，手銬腳鐐被他弄得喀拉喀拉響：「不可能，洛基不能會死，妳在騙我，妳這個妖女在騙我。」

　　面對范達爾的反應希爾還是一樣冷靜，她從檔案夾中拿出一張照片放在桌上讓范達爾看。

　　「所以這個人不是洛基？」希爾問。

　　那是一張在結束解剖過程後法醫班納博士為洛基拍的檔案照，照片中的洛基雙眼緊閉，皮膚蒼白中帶著紫青，已經完全失去了活人應有的血色，胸前「Y」字型的解剖痕跡更是透露著死亡訊息。

　　「不…不，他不是洛基…他怎麼可以是洛基！」范達爾怒吼著，如果雙手不是被銬在桌腳，他現在一定會把那張照片撕毀。

　　「他真的不是洛基‧勞菲遜？」希爾又再問了一次。

　　這次范達爾的情緒從極度激動轉成極度沮喪，理智上范達爾已經認出照片中的人就是洛基，但在情緒上范達爾還不能在這麼短的時間內接受洛基已經死亡的這個事實。

　　隔著偵訊室的玻璃窗，娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫警探跟菲力‧考森警探在另外一個房間將這場偵訊過程看得一清二楚。

　　「他不是兇手。」羅曼諾夫說。

　　「我同意，」考森附和道：「但是我們需要更有力的證據才行，不然無法說服上面那些大頭。」

　　月初希爾探長去開例行會報時上面才下了指示，儘快逮捕范達爾了結這樁案子。現在人是抓到了，但是種種跡象都顯示他不是兇手，這下勢必得要正式調查索爾‧奧丁森了，對於這種阿斯嘉集團這種在政商都有勢力，黑白兩道都吃得開的集團，調查索爾‧奧丁森簡直是一塊沒人想碰的燙手山芋，就算希爾他們想調查，上頭也一定會處處刁難跟阻饒。

　　「證明嫌疑犯是無辜的不是我們當警察責任…」考森說。

　　「但是找出真正的兇手是我們的職責。」羅曼諾夫打斷了考森。

　　這時候巴頓鑑識官進來了。

　　「嗨！娜塔莎，希爾偵訊的如何了？」巴頓只跟羅曼諾夫打招呼，完全忽略了考森警探，或者說他眼中只有看到娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫。

　　「他不是我們要找的人。」羅曼諾夫說，她仍舊看著玻璃窗對面的偵訊室，沒有轉過頭去看巴頓。

　　「我想也是，我不知道這能不能算是證明他是清白的東西。」說著巴頓從口袋中拿出一支錄音筆放在桌子上。

　　「這是什麼？」

　　羅曼諾夫與考森同時轉向桌子，看著桌上的錄音筆跟巴頓。

　　「這是祖母綠男孩手機裡最新的通聯紀錄，」巴頓說：「十一月十二日，有人打給他，並留下了一通留言，我跟電信公司調了這通留言的內容…你們自己聽吧！」

　　巴頓按下了錄音筆上的播放按鈕，從留言的背景音中可以聽出留言方是在一個下雨天，在加油站撥出這通電話的。留言人的聲音聽起來就是隔壁偵訊室中范達爾的聲音。

　　「喂，洛基…寶貝，是我，范達爾，對不起，真的很對不起……」這通是范達爾被通緝之後，在逃亡的路上打給洛基的語音留言，那通洛基已經無法聽到的求婚留言。

　　「……我們結婚吧，我愛你。」留言結束後巴頓、羅曼諾夫、考森三個人都沒有說話，沒有人知道該怎麼打破這沉默。

　　而另一邊的兩人確認了照片中的死者的確是洛基，對於洛基的死范達爾相當憤怒，而希爾仍是冷靜以對。

　　「是誰殺了他？」范達爾問，他憤怒的雙眼簡直要冒出火了。

　　「你。」希爾極端冷靜的在范達爾面前說出他就是兇手。

　　「我？」聽到自己被說成兇手的范達爾怒不可抑，他大聲咆嘯著：「不可能，洛基是我這輩子最愛的人，我有什麼理由要殺他？妳給說清楚阿！」

　　「十月二十九日當天上午，你跟勞菲遜先生在家中大吵一架。」希爾說。

　　「我們是吵了一架，那又如何？你有看過哪一對情侶、哪一對夫妻不吵架的嗎？」范達爾大聲的質問。

　　希爾不理會范達爾的質問，繼續說：「之後勞菲遜離開家，你知道他去哪裡了嗎？」

　　「我不知道！我怎麼會知道他會去那裡！我…」在一起三年，范達爾一直很有自信的認為自己是這個世界上最了解洛基的人，然而被希爾這麼一問范達爾才突然意識到自己從來就沒有真正的了解過洛基，連他吵架離開家之後會去哪裡都不知道，范達爾的情緒又從憤怒轉為沮喪。

　　「我不知道，學校？咖啡店？還是他的新愛人那裡？」說著范達爾竟流下了男兒淚：「我不該讓他離開的，我該阻止他離開的，為什麼我沒有攔住他……。」

　　「勞菲遜先生離開家之後，你又去哪裡？做了什麼事？」希爾繼續問。

　　「我，我在家裡，喝了酒，我…我記不清楚了，那天我喝得很醉。」范達爾回答道：「我後來好像有出門，我不知道，我想不起來。」

　　「范達爾先生，請仔細想想你那天去了哪裡，做了些什麼事。」希爾說，如果范達爾能夠想起他去了哪裡？做了些什麼事？那希爾就能去調查范達爾所言是否屬實，這或許是證明范達爾並非殺害洛基的兇手的最好機會。

　　這時羅曼諾夫警探敲了敲偵訊室的門並打開，但卻沒有進來。

　　「長官。」羅曼諾夫招呼希爾，要她出來。

　　「范達爾先生，請好好想想。」希爾又提醒了一次范達爾，便離開偵訊室。

　　「希爾，這個。」在偵訊室外走廊上，羅曼諾夫將巴頓拿來的錄音筆交給希爾。

　　「這是？」希爾疑惑地看著錄音筆跟羅曼諾夫警探。

　　「這是勞菲遜手機裡的一通留言，是范達爾留的，你聽聽看吧！」

　　希爾聽完之後也是十分訝異，連忙問羅曼諾夫這是什麼時候的留言。

　　「十一月十二日，也是就通緝令發佈後的三天，是從公用電話打的，」羅曼諾夫說：「應該是逃跑時從紐約到波士頓間的某個加油站打的。」

　　「長官，他不是我們要找的人，這個人不是兇手。」羅曼諾夫說。

　　「我知道，但是我們沒有強而有力的證據，」希爾回答道：「我們需要十月二十九日這天，下午兩點十五分到三點三十分他的不在場證明。」

　　這個不在場證明是找給更上頭的長官看的，范達爾有著竊盜、傷害、毒品的累累前科，加上當警方調查洛基生前住處時范達爾又有畏罪潛逃的嫌疑，很難因為一通求婚留言就將他飭回。

　　「是的，我跟考森會去調查這一點。」羅曼諾夫很清楚希爾探長接下來會給什麼樣的指示，不僅范達爾要調查，另外一個可能的嫌疑人─索爾‧奧丁森也要查出那段時間他在哪裡。

　　羅曼諾夫警探離開之後，希爾探長又重新回到偵訊室，帶著那隻錄音筆。

　　「范達爾先生，你想到那天去哪裡了嗎？」希爾問。

　　「沒有，我想不到，警官，我沒有殺洛基，我愛他，我沒有殺他。」范達爾說。

　　「我知道。」說著希爾將錄音筆放在偵訊桌上：「你知道這是什麼嗎？」

　　范達爾搖搖頭表示不知道。

　　「你的留言，你給洛基的語音留言。」希爾按下了播放鍵。

　　留言的對象已經聽不到這則留言了，范達爾彎下腰把臉埋在手掌中，他原本希望不會太晚，卻一切都已經太遲了。

　　「范達爾先生，請告訴我十月二十九日下午兩點至三點半你人在哪裡？」希爾又問了一次，這次的語氣明顯比之前強硬許多：「協助我們，救你自己。」


	16. 二Ｏ一三年　一月二十一日　星期一

　　洛基跟索爾第三次交易的日子又是一星期之後，這一次仍舊是洛基先到飯店，他照著索爾上次交代的不走飯店正門改走停車場進入，比起正門停車場果然隱密很多，只有出入口有監視器，而且只照著車道，只要洛基沿著牆壁走就完全不會入鏡。照樣是先淋浴，穿上浴袍，噴上香奈兒的經典女性淡香，這次洛基選擇坐在床上等待，不一會索爾就到了，索爾一開門就看到洛基準備好坐在床上，身上淡香輕輕地飄在空氣中，洛基看到索爾進來並沒有從床上起身，反而是笑著看索爾走進來。

　　索爾走近床鋪，看見洛基一雙修長的腿攤在床上，與身體連接部分正好被浴袍遮住，隱密的地方是若隱若現，寬大的浴袍也讓胸前開襟處暴露了出來，一路下到上腹。

　　「你這是在誘惑我嗎？」索爾問得充滿挑釁意味。

　　「你被我誘惑了嗎？」洛基也不甘示弱。

　　「不要考驗我的耐性。」索爾說完就將洛基撲倒在床上，這樣的洛基太誘人，索爾根本忍不住。

　　索爾在洛基的頸部深吸了一口氣，香奈兒經典淡香的氣味混合著洛基剛淋浴完的味道衝入鼻腔，太好聞了，怎麼有人能抗拒這種味道？怎麼有人能抗拒洛基的軀體？索爾很慶幸自己早一步包下了洛基，這美妙的身軀就只有自己能享用，不用跟別人共享這副比豐滿女性更佳迷人的胴體。

　　「原來你還有『耐性』這種東西阿！」被壓在索爾身下的洛基出言反諷。

　　「你的身體好了嗎？」索爾問。

　　「託您的洪福，已經完全好了。」洛基回答道。

　　「既然你的身體已經復原了，那我就要照我喜歡的方式來。」索爾的口氣充滿了強烈的佔有慾。

　　「那你想怎麼來？」洛基抬起頭貼近索爾的耳邊，用帶著滿滿誘惑意味的耳語說著，還故意舔了一下耳垂。

　　索爾猛然將洛基壓平，挺起上身說：「當然是用我的這裡，」索爾牽起洛基的手觸摸自己的褲檔：「塞滿你的那裡，讓你像第一次那樣爽到忘了『矜持』要怎麼寫。」

　　聽到索爾這樣說，洛基臉上浮現了兩朵紅暈，觸碰到索爾褲檔的手也清楚感覺到索爾跨間男根的份量，即使那東西還沒有充血，洛基害羞得別過臉去不敢直視索爾。

　　「不過呢…」索爾換了姿勢，他趴在洛基身上卻不壓著洛基，俯下身對著洛基耳朵說：「因為我跟男人做愛的次數只有一次，所以我還有很多不會的地方，你要好好教我喔！用你的身體，洛‧基‧老‧師。」

　　這麼一說讓洛基更加害羞臉也更紅了，索爾則是露出勝利者的笑容，索爾喜歡這樣的洛基，明明是洛基自己主動誘惑，一但索爾逼近卻又露出經驗不足的羞澀。

　　「好了，現在我該怎麼做呢？」索爾說著，言詞間充滿期待。

　　「首先，」洛基將索爾推起，自己也順勢坐起身：「你要先脫衣服。」

　　「你幫我脫。」索爾提出要求，他喜歡看洛基纖長的手指在衣服上忙碌的樣子。

　　洛基看了索爾一眼，沒有說話，雙手慢慢地解開索爾大衣上的雙排扣，脫下索爾在寒冬中穿的厚實大衣，然後是西裝外套、亮紅色的領帶、襯衫等，洛基的動作很慢，他是刻意放慢速度的，剛才被索爾占上風讓洛基有些不服輸，他要索爾心急，讓索爾反過來求自己。果然洛基的慢動作讓索爾心急了，看著洛基的手指索爾想起上次他幫自己手淫時的舒暢，這雙手是如何挑起自己的慾望，如何讓男根挺立，如何讓自己呼吸紊亂，如何光是靠一雙手就讓自己高潮，那天結束後索爾回家用洛基為自己手淫的方式來了幾次，但是就算索爾都照著洛基的步驟做，但愛撫著男根的手不是洛基的就沒有那種舒爽的快感，最後還是閉上眼回想著他們第一次交合的情景一面快速的擼動莖身才痛快地釋放出來，果然不是洛基那雙纖細卻不柔嫩的手就不行。

　　「洛基，快點。」索爾說，如果洛基不快點解除他身上的衣物進入下一個步驟，索爾很怕自己會忍不住慾望，就這樣直接壓著洛基幹起來，這樣又會讓洛基受傷，索爾不想那樣，雖然洛基是他花錢買來的玩物，只是索爾拿來洩慾的工具，但索爾不知道為什麼不想再讓洛基受傷，他打從心底想要疼惜洛基、寵愛洛基。

　　洛基不理會索爾的要求，甚至故意把速度放得更慢，殊不知自己是在玩火。終於當洛基解開索爾西裝褲上的皮帶時，索爾克制不了衝動將洛基狠狠地推倒在床上，扯掉洛基身上原本就穿得相當鬆散的浴袍，纖細蒼白的軀體再次呈現在索爾面前。

　　「你有好好吃東西嗎？」索爾看著洛基乾扁的身體說。

　　「你還有心思關心這個阿！」洛基嘲謔地說：「不是很急嗎？」

　　「回答我的問題。」索爾不容許洛基挑戰他的權威。

　　「謝謝你那天送的三明治，我現在已經可以正常進食了。」洛基說，那天洛基在不知不覺中把從飯店帶回家的三明治全部吃光了，也許是清爽的雞蛋沙拉加上柔軟的吐司麵包刺激了洛基的食慾，洛基發現自己是可以正常吃東西的，之前怕傷口無法順利癒合而只喝牛奶不敢吃其他東西完全是心理作用在作祟，饑餓了太久導致腸胃對於「餓」的感覺都麻痺了，吃下三明治後久未運作的消化系統漸漸甦醒，讓洛基感覺到「餓」，感覺到身體需要養分，於是洛基開始恢復了正常的飲食。

　　「那些三明治好吃嗎？」索爾問。

　　「很好吃。」洛基笑著回答，兩片薄唇彎起如新月，這個表情索爾之前也看過，就是上次洛基吃布丁時不經意露出的笑容，上次這抹新月一閃即逝，這次卻是停留在洛基白皙消瘦的臉上好久好久，久到讓索爾想要親吻這兩片薄唇。

　　「你喜歡那真是太好了。」索爾還是忍住想要親吻的念頭，他跟洛基約定好了，性交的時候不接吻。

　　「接下來呢？我該怎麼做？」索爾問著身下的人。

　　「首先，你要找出我的敏感點，摸我、親我，觸摸我的每一寸肌膚，仔細注意我的反應。」洛基一邊說一邊把手掌放到索爾厚實的胸膛上。

　　「要從哪裡開始呢？」索爾挑逗的問。

　　「從…這裡吧！」洛基指著自己喉間的喉結，索爾聽話地將洛基脖子上的小蘋果含入口中。

　　「輕一點，溫柔一點。」洛基繼續指導著索爾：「用舌頭舔一下，對，就是這樣。」

　　索爾也並非不知道愛撫情人的方式，只是他今天想樣玩，他想知道平常洛基都跟他男朋友怎麼做，索爾照著洛基所說的方式親吻、愛撫著洛基全身，脖子、臉頰、耳朵、肩膀、手臂、手指，每當索爾做對了讓洛基感覺到舒服時洛基便會出言讚美他。洛基不喜歡跟索爾性交，但是眼前有龐大的債務要償還，而索爾開的價錢又那麼好，是一般行情的兩倍，洛基也想過反正都出來賣身了，與其每次都被不同的人上，還不如就固定一個人，這樣也不用每次都要適應不同的人，而且從前兩次跟索爾交易的情況來看，洛基發現索爾已經迷戀上自己姣好的面容跟纖細的軀體，要是能讓索爾按照自己的意思來性交，讓自己每次都能舒服又爽快，那這份「外快」是再簡單不過了。

　　索爾回到洛基的胸前，親吻著洛基沒有什麼肉的胸肌，接著來到他最喜歡的乳尖上，當他含入略嫌暗沉的茱萸時他聽見洛基發出「哈」的一聲，索爾以為自己找到了洛基的敏感部位，於是加重了力道。

　　「索爾，好痛。」一雙含水的祖母綠寶石看著在胸前努力的人，眉心微微一促，輕柔的抗議聲中帶著幾分羞怯。

　　「對不起，弄痛你了嗎？」抬頭看見洛基不舒服的表情，祖母綠般的雙眼一半都浸在淚水裡了，讓索爾十分憐惜。

　　「嗯。」洛基應聲，仍然帶著羞怯。

　　「好好好，我的錯，那我該怎麼做才不會讓你痛。」索爾有些慌了。

　　「輕一點，不要用牙齒。」洛基說著，索爾重新將誘人的乳尖含入：「嗯，舒服，舌頭。」聽著洛基的指示，索爾除了吸允外再用舌尖舔過挺立的茱萸，舌腹按壓著敏感的蓓蕾。

　　「轉…轉一轉。」洛基的呼吸加快，他要索爾用舌尖在乳尖四周打轉，索爾照做了，用舌尖繞著乳尖打轉舔著乳暈，洛基的呼吸，洛基小小地、仰抑地呻吟聲都讓索爾興奮無比。

　　「另一邊…也要。」半撒嬌半央求的聲音聽得索爾心中麻癢難耐，立刻轉向另一邊的受冷落的茱萸打轉，而原來含舔逗弄著的也用掌心覆上溫柔地輕撫著。

　　「索爾…好棒。」在陣陣呻吟中洛基讚美著索爾，索爾聽到讚美就更努力地探索洛基的身體。

　　這一切都是洛基裝出來的，洛基的身體相當不敏感，范達爾努力了三年也無法開發洛基的身體，但洛基是妓女的兒子，他從小就看著母親在男人身下如何使出渾身解數取悅男人，該怎麼呻吟，該怎麼浪叫，該怎麼勾起男人的慾望，該怎麼扭弄腰，怎麼樣擺動臀，該怎麼樣讓男人覺得自己很行，洛基是再清楚不過了，就算自己也是男人，這些招術拿來對付索爾也綽綽有餘，即使不喜歡跟范達爾以外的人做愛，不過洛基也捨不得讓索爾這隻肥羊跑掉，他必須用身體留住索爾，讓索爾深陷在自己製造出來的肉慾陷阱中，無法自拔，然後雙手奉上大把大把的鈔票。

　　索爾舔到洛基胸前兩顆茱萸都充血發脹，洛基頻頻發出嬌嗲喊疼才住手，順著洛基的手，索爾開始親吻洛基的腹部，每一下都很輕，沒有像上次那樣發出親吻的聲音，加上有力的大手輕重適中地按摩洛基乾癟的腹部，洛基一聲又一聲舒服地咕噥聲是對索爾最好的獎賞。

　　「索爾，擁抱我。」洛基說。

　　索爾雙膝跨跪在洛基腰的兩側，粗壯的手臂環住洛基的肩膀和背部，將他的上半身抱離床鋪，貼近自己健美的身軀，洛基則是抬起膝蓋抵住索爾的跨間，用畫圓的方式摩娑著索爾的男根，雙手也抱上索爾厚實的背部，沿著肌肉的線條滑動時不時在指尖上出力。

　　「索爾，你的身體太棒了，你的那些肌肉。」洛基說，不知道是真心的還是只是想討好索爾。

　　「你喜歡嗎？」索爾問，索爾對於自己一身刻意鍛鍊的健美肌肉群相當滿意，第一次跟洛基做愛時，當洛基微微顫抖的手觸碰他的胸大肌，索爾看到洛基整個人都呆掉了，這可是讓索爾得意的不得了。

　　「喜歡，太喜歡了。」洛基說：「我也很想有你的那一身肌肉。」

　　「那你需要多一些『運動』。」索爾在洛基的耳邊說，說完還輕輕嚙了洛基的耳殼，言詞跟動作都充滿了挑逗的意味。

　　「不過呢，雖然你嘴巴上說喜歡，但是你的身體卻不是這麼表示的。」索爾指的是洛基的花莖依然垂著的這件事。

　　「對不起，我……。」洛基正要解釋卻被索爾阻止。

　　「是該讓你的也興奮起來的時候了吧！」洛基無法順利勃起的理由上次索爾已經知道了，不需要洛基再解釋一遍，再說索爾的男根已經硬得不像話，他現在只想趕快進入洛基溫暖的身體當中。

　　「就知道你忍不住。」說著洛基重新躺回床上：「自己把褲子脫了。」剛剛洛基幫索爾脫衣服的動作才做到一半就被打斷，現在索爾下半身還穿著西裝褲，皮帶也解到一半。

　　索爾毛毛躁躁地脫掉自己的西裝褲，連同內褲還有洛基剛剛脫下來的上衣一起掃到地上。洛基從枕頭堆中拿出一罐水性潤滑液，上次放在包包中來不及拿出來就被索爾強行進入，害他損失六千美金，這次洛基學乖了，自己先準備好才不會又受傷。

　　「這是什麼？」索爾看著潤滑液問，他從來沒看過這種東西，他人生的前四十一年都不是「那個」世界的人，即使到現在索爾也覺得自己不是同性戀，只是跟洛基做愛的感覺實在太好了，也不用擔心會多出個私生子來。

　　「這是潤滑液，」洛基坐起身把背靠在床上的枕頭堆中，並在手上倒了一些潤滑液：「你試試看。」也在索爾手上倒了一點。

　　第一次觸碰潤滑液的索爾覺得相當新鮮，像水一樣透明無色，卻帶的綿密的滑順感。

　　「你跟女人做過愛對吧？」洛基說，索爾點點頭：「跟女人做愛時是把你的大雞巴插進他們的陰道中。」索爾又點點頭。

　　「女人的陰道在做愛時會分泌液體，讓你的雞巴更順利的進出，但是男人跟男人做愛時是用雞巴插肛門，也就是插進腸道中，雖然腸道也會分泌腸液，但沒有女人陰道分泌的液體多，這時候就要用到這個潤滑液來幫助潤滑了，你笑什麼！」

　　索爾看著全身赤裸的洛基，用一本正經的臉說出陰道、雞巴、肛門等詞語實在滑稽，竟不自覺的笑了出來，這讓洛基不太高興。

　　「抱歉，」索爾笑著說：「你太美了，我才忍不住笑出來，好了，現在快教我怎麼用這個潤滑液，老師。」

　　洛基怒瞪了索爾一眼，笑著道歉根本沒有誠意，不過他還是耐住性子教導這位「學生」。

　　「首先，在你把你的雞巴插進來之前，要先用手指做擴張。」

　　洛基又到了一些潤滑液在手上，讓自己的食指跟中指都沾透明的液體，然後張開雙腿將隱密的私處展現在饑渴的索爾面前，手指伸向緊密的菊穴。

　　「先這樣在入口周圍輕輕地按摩，一定要溫柔。」洛基一邊說一邊做著動作，索爾看得都傻眼了。

　　「然後再慢慢的伸入一根手指，一開始會有點緊，嗯…」配合著手指插入的動作，洛基發出小小的呻吟：「然後按摩裡面，抽插、畫圓都可以，但是不能太用力，不然會不舒服的，等到一根手指能很順利的進出後再增加一根手指。」

　　坐著的姿勢只能讓洛基從前面放入手指，也無法整根沒入，但這只是為了要示範給經驗不足的索爾看。

　　「好了，換你試試看吧！」洛基將潤滑液交給索爾，自己從沈頭堆滑下變為仰躺的姿勢，還不忘拿枕頭墊高腰臀，讓第一次幫男人指交的索爾能更容易的動作。

　　「你在家裡，會自己這樣做嗎？」索爾突然沒頭沒腦的問了這句。

　　「當然不會！我有男朋友，而且我才不像你這樣滿腦子只有性呢！」在索爾面前用手指插入自己的後穴已經讓洛基覺得夠羞恥了，現在索爾還問了這個蠢問題，讓洛基腦羞成怒。

　　「好了，不要再廢話了，你到底要不要做？」洛基曲起雙腿，張開跨部。

　　「要要要。」索爾連忙回答，雖然他現在就想把男根插入菊穴狠狠操幹起來，但用手指抽插這種全新的體驗索爾也很有興趣。

　　軟瓶身的潤滑液讓索爾很難控制擠出了量，不小心擠太多把潤滑液流得到處都是，床單上有，自己的手臂、大腿上有，還滴到洛基垂軟的花莖上，順著身體的曲線流經會陰向菊穴而去。

　　「哇嗚！」漫流的潤滑液讓索爾慌了手腳。

　　「不用擔心，這是水性的，很好洗。」洛基說，索爾這麼沒經驗還真是讓他感到有些無力，難道他之前也不會跟女伴指交嗎？難道都是提了槍就硬上嗎？

　　一陣慌亂之後索爾終於在手上塗滿了潤滑液，準備進入洛基令人銷魂的洞穴中，他照著洛基剛才示範的方式，現在菊穴的入口笨拙的按壓著，洛基不甚滿意但索爾畢竟是第一次能做到這樣也算及格了。

　　「嗯，輕一點，啊，再用力一點，會陰…會陰也要按到，」洛基說：「就是雞巴跟肛門中…啊！」

　　索爾雖然不懂跟男性交媾的訣竅，但是對於人體的生理構造也還是有基本個常識，不用洛基解釋他就按到了正確的地方，讓洛基發出一陣吟叫。

　　「很舒服吧！」聽到洛基的叫聲索爾有點得意。

　　「舒服，」索爾生澀的技巧並沒有真的讓洛基很舒服，但也不算差強人意：「現在，進來一根手指，食指，慢慢來。」

　　跟著洛基的引導，索爾將食指緩緩的放入菊穴中，有了潤滑液的潤滑過程還算順利，洛基也給了索爾讚美跟獎勵的叫聲。

　　「對，就是這樣，手指動一下。」照著洛基剛剛交的方式索爾在花徑中屈伸著食指，時而畫圓打轉磨擦的腸壁，時而模仿性器交合時的進出。

　　洛基一步一步地引導索爾的手指在自己體內的動作，時機到了就讓索爾放入第二根、第三根手指。

　　「洛基，可以了嗎？我…我快忍不住了。」索爾的男根直挺挺的翹起，在洛基指交時洛基的呻吟，洛基的言語都讓索爾慾火高漲。

　　洛基太性感了，不只是他的容貌，他的身體，更是他的動作，是洛基主動抬起臀部迎合索爾的手指，是索爾的手指按壓到前列腺時洛基的喘息跟從花莖前端流出的液體，是洛基含羞帶怯的表情配上一雙透露著欲求不滿的綠色眼睛，是前一刻還孤高冷豔現在就快融化在索爾的手中。

　　「等一下，這個。」洛基拿起剛才用的的潤滑液：「你的雞巴…也要抹上這個，你躺下。」

　　洛基命令道，他仍然喘著氣，看著索爾雄偉的巨大男根，洛基不禁有些害怕，第一次被索爾進入經驗很不好，第二次洛基也不確定自己是不是真的能吃下這可怕的男根。洛基在手上塗滿潤滑液，幫索爾打槍，這次洛基很乾脆的用手擼著索爾的男根與底部連著的卵袋，並沒有挑逗索爾的意思。

　　「索爾，你的雞巴真的很大，直接進來會讓我很痛，所以我要你躺下，我自己來。」洛基這樣索爾說，索爾也表示同意，上次索爾太急，他太久沒有性生活了，所以一看到洛基就不管三七二十一的撞入他的菊穴，卻害洛基受傷還生了一場大病，瘦得形銷骨立讓索爾萬分不捨。

　　雖然採用騎乘位洛基可以自己控制進出的深淺跟力道，但面對索爾的男根依然讓他非常的害怕根不安，在男根與菊穴上又塗抹更多的潤滑液，然後小心翼翼地坐到索爾身上，先用臀縫磨了幾下才慢慢的將膨大的前端放入後穴中，兩人同時叫出了聲音，索爾是因為終於進到久違的洛基體內，而洛基的腸道依然是那樣的溫暖、緊緻，比進入女人的身體時還要舒爽，而洛基則是因為疼痛，第一次被索爾強行進入時那種整個身體都要被撕裂的那種痛楚還盤踞在洛基的心頭，現在這個「兇器」又要進入自己體內，那種撕心裂肝的痛讓洛基的眼淚都掉出來了。

　　俗話說「頭過身就過」，但是要索爾的男根全部沒入洛基體內還真是一項艱鉅的任務，洛基用後穴磨著龜頭，每進去一些就又拔出來一些，讓索爾的男根一點一點的深入，希望自己的花徑趕快習慣這兇器的存在，十幾分鐘過去好不容易吃進六、七分，洛基已是滿身大汗，半蹲著的腿跟腰都痠痛得不得了。

　　「不行了，我不行了。」咬牙苦撐了這麼久，洛基終於投降了。

　　「上次就可以，這次怎麼會不行？」看洛基磨磨蹭蹭了那麼久，以為終於可以暢快地在洛基體內衝撞的索爾，將滿腔慾火用意致力忍耐近一個小時的索爾，現在聽到洛基跟他討饒說不行了，無處發洩的性慾加上怒火在索爾的身體裡熊熊燃燒著，要不是還有一絲理智疼惜著瘦弱的人兒，索爾一定抓起洛基馬上幹到他哭爹喊娘。

　　「你不行了就讓我來！」憤怒的索爾起身推倒洛基，這個動作讓原本兩人交合的下身硬生生被扯開，好不容易吃進的男根，又一次拽著腸壁往外拉，痛得洛基無法忍耐地哭喊了出來。

　　這下洛基再怎麼裝得一副可憐兮兮的模樣都沒有用了，索爾的理智已經被性慾給淹沒，扯開洛基的雙腿，將男根對準緻密的菊穴就捅了進去，前面的二分之一因為剛剛已經進去過一次了所以還算順利，但後半段想要再深入時就遇到了阻力，索爾放慢了速度一點一點將男根擠進去，在潤滑液的作用下推進得還算順利。索爾堅持要進入的舉動就苦了洛基，雖然這次在潤滑液還有事前有教導索爾為自己的菊穴擴張跟開拓，沒有像第一次交合時那樣楚痛，軟嫩的腸壁也沒有受傷，但仍就讓洛基痛得臉色發白，額頭上冒出陣陣的冷汗，他沒有呻吟、沒有尖叫，他痛得憋住了呼吸，緊閉雙眼，說不出任何一個字來。

　　「你還是那麼的緊。」將男根整個推進洛基體內後，索爾也是滿身大汗，這幾個星期他朝思暮想的都是洛基的身體，不只是因為他跟洛基約好只會跟他做而忍了三星期沒有找其他妓女或是男妓，更是因為那天跟洛基做愛後索爾就覺得那是他有生以來最美好的一次性愛，現在他只想跟洛基做，不想其他人。

　　「別…別動。」洛基好不容易才從痛苦中擠出幾個字，身下的床單都快被快被他抓破了。

　　「你的屁股緊成這樣我也動不了阿！」索爾說，他現在跪坐在洛基被分開的兩腿中間，雙手抓著洛基纖細的支腰，在洛基身體裡的男根磨蹭著想要把這緊到不行的菊穴弄鬆。

　　若是索爾聽洛基的話不動也不用男根磨蹭著菊穴還好，這一磨蹭把洛基的理智、洛基的矜持都磨掉了，男根的莖柱擠壓著前列腺，前端的碩大又頂又壓又磨著那神秘的花心，酸、麻、爽還有一種騷不到癢處的異樣感逼得洛基快瘋了，原本垂頭喪氣的花莖也逐漸抬頭，鈴口更是泊泊地流出大量的前液，在被強行進入的痛苦中加入了這些微妙的感覺，洛基從原本抓著床單緊咬下唇，變成不斷地張口喘氣，身體也小幅度地扭動著。

　　「你真的是要被插屁股才會勃起呢！」索爾笑看著洛基已經半硬的花莖，大手一握便擼動了起來，鈴口流出的液體在索爾的動作下沾滿了整隻花莖。

　　「你…」被索爾這一說，洛基的雙頰上浮現了淡淡的紅暈，同時開始勃起的花莖受到了愛撫讓洛基的注意力稍微分散了，從後方傳來的痛感也就不那麼強烈。

　　「我可以動了嗎？」感覺菊穴沒有那樣的緊了，索爾便問洛基他可以開始抽插了嗎？

　　「再等一下。」洛基還沒適應索爾的男根。

　　「可是我快忍不住了。」索爾說。

　　「那你又何必問我呢？王八蛋！」洛基在心裡咒罵著，不過索爾畢竟是恩客，必須服務到讓他滿意：「那…慢一點，阿…」

　　一聽到洛基表示說可以索爾迫不及待地操弄了起來，雖然還不能大開大闔，不過在潤滑液的幫助下已經可以小幅度的抽動了，男根被溫暖的腸道包覆著，還有帶黏滑的液體，這次的感覺又比上次更好了。索爾的動作不大，但是因為男根埋得很深讓洛基的前列腺持續被擠壓著，花徑深處的神祕點也一直被騷擾著，又來了，一種跟范達爾做愛時完全沒有的感覺，第一次跟索爾性交時的感覺，那種很舒服又有點不舒服的酥麻快感，那個讓自己不斷從口中流洩出淫蕩浪叫的爽快，那種即將高潮卻還有一步之遙的不滿足，他們啃食著洛基大腦，理智被啃食，背叛情人的罪惡感被啃食，孤傲的自尊心被啃食，羞恥心跟身體的痛苦也被啃食殆盡。

　　「洛基…洛基…」索爾的雙臂撐在洛基身體的兩側，下身抽動得越來越順利，他也逐漸加快的速度與進出的幅度，每一下都可以聽楚的聽到兩具肉體碰撞的聲音。

　　「洛基，抱住我。」索爾說，洛基做，洛基用雙臂環上索爾的肩頸，兩人的距離更加靠近。

　　很快的索爾的呼吸逐漸加重，由喉間發出的聲音也越來越粗，在洛基體內的律動越打越深，很快地他就在洛基身體裡射出今天的第一次。從馬眼噴射出的精液正對著敏感的花心，一股又一股的白濁用力地撞擊洛基，來自體內源源不絕的快感讓洛基抱著索爾不斷尖叫。

　　待下身平息後，索爾並沒有離開洛基的打算，反而是抱著洛基滾了一圈，讓兩人的位置互換，洛基伏在索爾胸前不停的喘氣。

　　「感覺好嗎？」索爾帶著一種勝利者的姿態說著：「爽吧！」

　　「好，爽，沒有。」還在頭昏腦脹的洛基連完整的句子都說不出來，只能吐出不知道意思的單字。

　　「還沒爽到是嗎？那我今天一定要讓你高潮到升天。」索爾說，那種征服的慾望在言詞間一覽無遺。

　　「不…不要…」洛基又害怕了，那個事件之後身體對於性就都不怎麼有反應，跟范達爾在一起三年高潮的次數一隻手就數完了，上次被索爾幹到射精簡直是意外，今天索爾又要再把他幹射一次，洛基很怕自己在達到高潮前就會被索爾異於常人的男根給捅死。

　　「不要阿？可是你還硬著呢！」索爾抓住抵在小腹上硬挺的花莖，用指甲摳過還在流水的鈴口：「不難過嗎？射出來吧！」說著還動了兩下臀部，讓還深埋在洛基後穴的男根又磨著腸壁。

　　隨著索爾不安分的動作洛基又發出了呻吟，索爾用空著的手探向洛基胸前的蓓蕾，才剛輕輕撫過就聽到洛基的驚呼。

　　「怎麼樣，很有感覺嗎？」索爾依然用征服者的語氣說著：「坐起來，自己動。」

　　「是…」洛基的情慾也被挑逗了起來，扶著索爾的身體慢慢坐了起來，隨著姿勢的改變，男根在菊穴中又磨到了腸壁，只是索爾剛剛射過精男根有些消退，無法觸及花心，現在洛基真的是感覺「搔不到癢處」的痛苦。

　　洛基仰起上半身，雙腳踩著床鋪雙手扶著索爾的腿開始上下動了起來，索爾看見洛基胸前的兩顆乳尖在剛才一番「運動」後似乎更加妖豔誘人，略顯黯沉的乳暈這時也帶上了一點粉色，索爾無法克制自己的想摸的慾望將雙手都從洛基的花莖移到胸前，指尖才剛剛碰到乳尖就感覺到洛基的身體在發抖，不是冷也不是害怕，而是興奮的顫抖個不停，洛基也因為索爾的觸碰而發出敏感的呻吟。

　　「洛基，你的聲音真的不一樣呢！」索爾說，剛才在愛撫洛基身體時也有碰到乳尖，這兩次洛基的叫聲很明顯的不一樣，索爾比較喜歡現在這種。於是他又加重了手指的力道，對兩顆茱萸又揉又捏的。

　　「啊…不要…」胸前原本不敏感的乳尖現在卻是一碰就興奮得全身發顫，洛基對於自己身體的變化感到相當不安：為什麼跟范達爾就不行？為什麼跟這個花錢買自己身體的男人就這麼有感覺？

　　索爾越摸越起勁，洛基在自己身上，還因為自己的動作而興奮的發抖，以前在玩女伴的乳房時就沒有這種想要一直玩弄的慾望，大多是草草做完前戲就直接進入抽插的部分，然後射精了事，只要有射精就可以結束離開了，就算是大學時代交的女友也很少在做愛後一起同一張床上迎接早晨的。然而跟洛基做愛，雖然他是個男人，雖然只是第二次索爾還是覺得洛基的身體他每一個部分都想去探索，去獨佔，不只是把慾望射進洛基的身體裡。

　　洛基很有技巧的用後穴磨蹭著索爾的男根，加上他魅惑的呻吟，混合著汗水的經典香奈爾淡香也隨著洛基的動作散發出不同的味道，而一雙祖母綠的眼睛更是透露著想要的訊息。在觸覺、聽覺、嗅覺與視覺的多重刺激之下，索爾的男根再度巍巍挺立，配合著洛基的動作索爾也開始抽送，潤滑液混合著精液甚至還有腸壁開始分泌的腸液在男根的攪和之下發出濡濕的水聲，隨著進出的動作還有部分被帶出體外沾濕男根四周的草叢，前方的花莖也持續流出透明的前液。

　　男根勃起後，索爾有感覺到前端一直觸碰到柔軟的神祕地，洛基的眼神也越來越迷離，呻吟與喘息交織成婉轉的樂章，索爾不知道那是什麼，但是他感覺這樣的洛基是他最喜歡的，索爾坐起來抱住洛基的軀體，跟上次一樣一面用男根頂弄他的花心，一面輪流將胸前嫣紅的茱萸含入口中，洛基也不能自己的抱著索爾的頭，理智與矜持都不重要，享受這一刻就要被撞飛的快感，心跳與血壓都被逼到極限，大腦無法思考，一切交給身體的本能去動作，洛基已經不是在委屈地配合索爾的慾望，而是跟索爾一起享受性愛的歡愉，就算索爾在壓倒他時不小心讓他的頭撞到了床頭板洛基也不在意，注意力只在兩人交合的地方。

　　「用…用力…」洛基發出不滿的聲音，他要索爾大力的進出，索爾也顧不得技巧什麼了，將男根退出到穴口的邊緣再一口氣全部插入至最深，男根底部連著的囊袋都要擠進去似的。

　　花心被重重的撞擊讓洛基發出滿足的浪叫，一下又一下，長久以來身體的空虛被填滿了，不需要九淺一深技巧，不需要高難度的體位，只要最原始的律動就能滿足。索爾大力進出著，佈滿肌肉的結實臀部也因為索爾的動作而顯現出長年鍛鍊的曲線。

　　「你要到了嗎？」在抽插之於索爾詢問洛基是否要高潮了，洛基的雙手抵著床頭的床板避免頭部再被撞到，下身的花莖無人照顧卻隨著後穴得到滿足而越來越興奮。

　　「快了…再…再多一點…」被來自花心一波又一波的撞擊淹沒的洛基誠實回答索爾的問題，他感覺自己快射了，但他不知道會是什麼時候，射精對洛基來說很困難，不過現在的洛基很想射精，很想要那種因為射精而達到的高潮，一個身為男人的慾望。

　　「好，就給你。」以一個征服者的身分，索爾也想看到洛基因為自己的努力而射出精華，即使他不知道在同志圈侵入者把承受者抽插到射出來是一件非常難得的事，大部分的承受者還是要一邊被進入一邊自己愛撫著前端才能高潮。

　　當身體攀上性愛的頂峰，洛基的五感也逐漸消失，他看不到是誰在跟自己做愛，他聽不到自己發出歡愉浪蕩的吟叫，他嗅不到兩人的汗水混和費洛蒙的誘惑，他嚐不到後穴被粗暴的進出而帶來的痛苦，能夠感覺到的只有來自體內敏感點被照顧到而產生的凶猛浪潮。跟上次不一樣，十年前的侵犯者沒有來攪亂洛基的思緒，讓他可以單純地沉浸在美好的性愛中。

　　「我要射了！」這次先繳械的是索爾，第二波的射精還是一樣強而有力的全部正中柔軟神秘的花心。

　　「啊…哈啊…」像是接力般，索爾射精後洛基也在尖叫中，在全身緊繃顫抖中射出了他的濁白。太愉快了，原來跟索爾做愛是這麼愉快又美好的事情。

　　「我又把你幹到射了！」索爾看著洛基因為高潮而緋紅的雙頰，在勝利者的喜悅言詞之下，卻是帶著溫柔關愛的表情。

　　還在喘著氣的洛基沒有力氣反駁索爾，他的心跳異常的快速，雙眼充滿著淚液而視線模糊，腦袋更是因為瞬間飆高的血壓而一團混亂。

　　「喜歡嗎？」索爾問。

　　「喜歡…」徹底喪失思考能力的大腦讓洛基誠實地說出自己的感覺。

　　「那就好。」說著索爾俯下身，眼看就要親吻洛基的雙唇，這時候的洛基無法反應避開，事實上，現在的洛基並不抗拒索爾親吻自己，甚至有點希望索爾親吻自己，在這一場如此美好的性愛之後，來個意猶未盡的吻不是正好嗎？

　　但是索爾終究沒有吻上洛基的雙唇，而是吻去了洛基因為高潮而流出的淚水，又在耳際親了一下，然後將消退的男根抽出洛基體內，翻身在一旁躺下。

　　「洛基，你的身體真的太棒了。」索爾讚美著洛基。

　　呼吸心跳稍緩的洛基這時才從高潮的餘韻中清醒，他轉頭看著身旁的索爾，問：「哪裡棒？」

　　「全部，不過要說最棒的地方，那裡，你的那裡比女人的小穴還棒，要不是時間不夠，我還真捨不得出來呢！」索爾據實以告。

　　「比女人還棒？」洛基有些不相信索爾說的話。

　　「真的，比女人還棒，你讓我今後都只想跟你做愛，不想其他人了。」索爾說。

　　「不是因為懶得找別人還不用戴套，而且我又乾淨又不會懷孕嗎？」洛基質疑索爾說的話。

　　「也是啦！哈哈哈，」索爾大笑著，伸手將洛基攬過來靠在自己身上：「我不知道還能上哪去找像你這樣的人了，謝謝你，洛基。」

　　「……」這段話讓洛基害羞了，他不敢看索爾臉上的表情，就在這時洛基小小的驚叫出來：「啊！」

　　「怎麼了？」索爾緊張的從床上坐起，他擔心自己是不是又傷了洛基。

　　「沒…沒有。」洛基又羞又窘，原來是後穴失去了男根的充填開始流出剛才所有灌入的液體，透明的潤滑液、索爾兩次的濁白精液，還混合了洛基自己分泌的的腸液，全部流到床上，弄得床單一片濕黏。

　　「你…會痛嗎？」索爾想起第一次跟洛基做愛時的情景，那些沾在自己男根上的紅白液體。

　　洛基搖搖頭表示不會，雖然不會痛，但全身赤裸菊穴還不斷流出男人的精液，這個樣子實在很羞恥，而且還被別人盯著看，讓洛基更不好意思了。

　　「別看。」洛基說，他能感覺到自己的臉頰在發燙，真不想這個樣子被人看到。

　　「嗯…那你去嗯…清理一下吧。」索爾感覺到洛基的尷尬，想想自己還是把那些濁白體液射進洛基身體的人，這讓索爾也不好意思了起來，講話支支吾吾的。

　　「嗯。」洛基應了聲便挪動身體想下床往浴室移動，沒想到經過激烈性愛的身體肌肉還緊繃著，一個沒踩穩便整個人摔在地上。

　　「怎麼了？你還好嗎？」索爾也緊張了，上次讓洛基在床上躺了一星期，這次不會又害他生病了吧？

　　「沒事。」洛基很快地站起來，就算身體還沒回復到一般的狀態，洛基也不想示弱，不堅強就無法在這標榜自由主義的美國生存。

　　洛基的腳步很不穩，但他卻堅持不讓索爾攙扶，一個人搖搖晃晃的往浴室去了。索爾看著洛基進了浴室，又看了看床上各種液體一片狼藉，已經分不清是誰的精液留在床上了，其他沾濕的部分也不知道是潤滑液還是兩人揮灑的汗水，剛才他們真的做得很激烈，索爾笑著回想整個過程的細節，一開始洛基的誘惑，洛基指引他如何愛撫自己，在洛基的指導下第一次使用潤滑液，毫無困難地把手指伸進洛基的肛門內，如果換做是別人的身體，索爾不知道自己還願不願意這樣做，不願意吧！索爾想，最開始進入時洛基想要用騎乘位自己來，卻還是半路投降，而索爾卻已是慾火難耐，洛基的求饒根本是火上澆油，他又粗暴的對待洛基了，幸好這次洛基沒有受傷。

　　想著洛基纖細的身軀，索爾覺得那是洛基全身上下唯一美中不足的地方，若是洛基身上能再多個幾磅的肉，那抱起來的手感會更好更舒服，想著索爾拿起電話叫了客房服務，午餐還沒吃的他現在也餓了，自作主張地以自己的食量叫了兩人份的餐點。

　　從浴室出來時洛基只在下半身圍了條浴巾，香水的味道已經跟情慾一起洗掉了，但半裸的洛基看起來仍是魅力十足，就算他的表情非常的嚴肅，可是從濕漉漉的黑髮上滴下地水珠還是讓索爾覺得他又想要來一次了，不過最終還是忍了下去。

　　「你洗好啦！那換我去洗，」索爾說：「對了，我叫了套餐，你餓不餓？吃完再走。」

　　「我…」洛基才正要開口卻又被索爾打斷。

　　「餐點一會兒就會送來，到時麻煩你去開門拿一下，服務生會敲門，不過記得要三分鐘之後才開門。」說完索爾進了浴室，完全不給洛基拒絕的機會。

　　看著索爾進入浴室，洛基走到沙發邊，索爾已經把剛才從床上掃下去的衣服全部撿起丟到沙發上，洛基拿起了浴袍穿上，反正沒有馬上要走，等一下再穿衣服也無所謂，想起剛才的性愛過程，洛基的臉又紅了，自己跟索爾的身體竟然是如此的契合，甚至是剛才自己竟然沒有躲避索爾的親吻，明明那個時候索爾就要吻上自己的嘴唇了，幸好他沒有親下去，接吻在洛基的觀念裡是比做愛還要親密的動作，因此他只跟范達爾接吻，情人做愛四片嘴唇同時交在一起，一邊接吻一邊一起達到高潮是洛基對性愛最大的幻想。

　　由於第一次的性經驗是被強暴，讓洛基很長一段時間對於性交有很大的恐懼，就算是對自己百般呵護的范達爾做愛也一樣，這或許就是洛基無法像正常男人一樣勃起或射精的原因吧！可是跟索爾做愛就不會，兩次跟索爾做愛的經驗讓洛基重新感受性愛的美好，發現自己原本一點都沒感覺的乳尖竟然在索爾頂弄花心之後變得異常敏感，不只是乳尖，全身上下每一寸肌膚都敏感不已，身體被撫弄後性慾也跟著高漲，兩次都藉由索爾在菊穴中的進出而獲得高潮，原來他也是可以跟床伴一起享受性愛的，只可惜那個人不是范達爾。

　　「扣、扣、扣。」服務生敲門的聲音響起，打斷了洛基的思緒，不想賣身的事曝光，依著索爾剛才的叮嚀三分鐘後才去開門。

　　門外空無一人，只有餐車放在門邊，洛基將餐車拉進房內，索爾也剛好從浴室出來。

　　「已經送來啦！這麼快。」索爾也只在下身圍了浴巾，完美結實的上半身展露著自信與力量之美。

　　兩人份的套餐份量相當多，套房內的餐桌無法全部擺下。

　　「你點了什麼？這麼多？」看著餐車上還有一半以上的餐點沒有擺上，洛基想眼前的猛獸食量是有多大。

　　「我問了主廚有那些推薦菜色，叫他全部都送兩份過來。」索爾說：「喔！主菜是烤春雞跟香煎小牛肉的雙拼阿！真不錯。」

　　比起肉類洛基對前菜的蔬果沙拉比較有興趣，紐約是個吃肉比吃菜便宜的地方，洛基常買的外帶中國菜也少有青菜，就算有價格也不斐。透明的沙拉碗裡裝著五顏六色的蔬菜水果，除了常見的萵苣、小黃瓜、手指蘿蔔外還有好幾種洛基從來沒看過的蔬菜，配上清爽的優格醬，這道爽脆又不苦澀的蔬果沙拉深得洛基喜歡。

　　看著洛基吃的開心，索爾也很高興，把自己的那份也推到洛基面前。

　　「喜歡的話，我這份你也吃了吧！」索爾爽快的說。

　　「欸？可以嗎？」洛基不是貪心的孩子，把別人的菜也吃了總是失禮的事。

　　「你吃吧，我想你平常應該不常吃蔬菜水果吧？」索爾問，因為母親弗麗嘉從事慈善事業，其中有「暑期兒童餐飲服務計劃(Summer Food Service Program for Children，1968年開始由美國農業部提供預算經費，讓合格的機構、組織或團體負責在學校不上課的期間，供應餐飲給低收入家庭兒童，讓這些孩子免於挨餓。)」跟「暑期飲食計劃(Summer Meal Program，這項計劃最主要的目的，是要讓孩子們在暑假吃到營養午餐，飲食內容包括主菜、蔬菜、水果與飲品。最重要的是，孩子們過來吃飯，不必花錢。暑假飲食計劃要讓孩子們在暑假期間，還是能夠獲得營養均衡的飲食。畢竟，數以萬計的學童平常上學時在學校有營養午餐可吃，但到了暑假期間，如果父母都在上班，孩子們的午餐就可能吃得比較隨便，或隨意用零食填肚子，貧苦家庭孩子甚至會餓肚子。)」兩項計劃，索爾也看過相關的報告計劃，他知道貧窮人家甚至是一般的普通家庭，日常飲食不是高油高鹽高糖的速食就是在超市買的冷凍食品，新鮮的蔬菜水果鮮少出現在他們的餐桌上。

　　洛基平時的確是很少買蔬菜水果，一來是價格高，二來是他跟范達爾都不會烹飪，買了也不知道如何料理。

　　「我吃了，那索爾先生你呢？」洛基問。

　　「這一餐沒吃到，下一餐還有，」索爾回答道：「不用但心，我家的冰箱裡隨時都放滿了蔬菜跟水果，所以你拿去吃吧。」

　　聽到索爾這樣說洛基毫不客氣地把兩份前菜沙拉都吃完了，不過這樣他就吃不下主餐，索爾很高興洛基的變得胃口這麼好，上星期洛基的食量只比小貓多一點點，索爾很擔心他吃這麼少身體怎麼受得了？現在看到洛基一口氣吃掉兩人份的沙拉，雖然這些蔬菜填不了肚子，但洛基願意進食總是好事，二十出頭的這個年紀正是食慾最旺盛時候，索爾高中跟大學階段每天都要吃五到六餐，兩個月吃掉一頭牛都不稀奇(一般和牛生體重700公斤，可食用精肉約45%為315公斤，每天食用5.25公斤)，當然現在進入中年已經吃不了那麼多，但他覺得洛基食量這麼小是不正常的事。

　　「好吃嗎？」索爾問，盤子裡的半隻烤春雞已經吃完了，小牛肉也只剩下一半。

　　「好吃。」沒吃過這麼豐富的沙拉的洛基非常開心。

　　「好吃就多吃一些，吃不完帶回家，別浪費了。」

　　最後索爾只把主餐吃完，剩下的甜點、冷盤也都留給了洛基打包，看著這麼多東西索爾都讓自己帶走，洛基反而有些不安。

　　「索爾先生，你為什麼讓我帶走這麼多東西？」洛基問著已經把襯衫、西裝褲穿好了索爾。

　　「因為你太瘦了，」索爾一邊繫上領帶一邊說著：「我不喜歡抱著一堆骨頭做愛，你給我吃胖一點。」

　　命令式的語氣是索爾一慣的風格，不過這麼關心性伴侶的身體還是頭一遭，不只洛基聽了吃驚，索爾自己也很訝異只是他沒有表現出來。

　　索爾離開之後服務生送來外帶用的紙盒跟紙袋(當然是跟送餐的方法一樣)，知道在紐約生活不容易的洛基將剩下來的東西全部打包帶走，在底特律時母親從來有沒讓自己餓過，來到紐約之後一切都要靠自己，生活真的不容易，當然也不容許浪費。洛基離開時發現房間門口又有一輛餐車，上面又有一個些著「給 夏娃」的紙袋，裡面仍然裝著三明治，洛基的嘴角彎起一抹大大的微笑，那個索爾真的是要把自己養肥，洛基這樣想著。


	17. 二Ｏ一三年　十二月十七日　星期二

　　紐約市警局曼哈頓分局的分局長辦公室傳來希爾探長的咆嘯聲，所有在局裡的警探跟巡佐都被希爾的氣勢嚇到了，大家都面面相覷，只有羅曼諾夫警探跟考森警探兩人一副見怪不怪的樣子。

　　「羅曼諾夫，發生了什麼事阿？」一位同事小聲的問。

　　「辦案的事。」羅曼諾夫不想多說。

　　「是那個『祖母綠男孩』的命案嗎？」在各種犯罪、黑幫盛行的紐約每天死幾個人並不是新聞，不過洛基的案子倒是引起了分局裡的人很大的注意，當然死者的性向佔了很大的一部份原因。

　　羅曼諾夫連回答都懶了，直接點頭表示。

　　「兇手不是已經抓到了嗎？他男朋友？」

　　「我們認為兇手另有其人。」羅曼諾夫回答。

　　「誰？」

　　「不能說。」

　　分局長室裡的氣氛相當緊張，分局長坐在辦公桌前雙手抱胸，希爾探長則是在桌子的另外一邊，怒瞪著分局長。

　　「范達爾不是殺害洛基的兇手！」希爾說。

　　「不然是誰？他有動機，也有時間，他的情人在外面偷吃被他抓到，盛怒之下打死他，這有什麼不對嗎？」分局長說：「而且他有暴力的前科，徒手打死人他也做得到。」

　　「如果是他殺了勞菲遜，那為什麼他還要待在兩人的住所呢？而且他根本不知道他男朋友已經死了！」希爾反駁。

　　「你相信一個犯罪？他說不知道妳就真的當他不知道？第一天當警察阿！況且他不是當著妳的面拒捕潛逃，這不就是他是兇手的最佳證據？」

　　「不是！他不是殺害洛基的兇手！」希爾大聲叫道。

　　「不然兇手是誰？不要跟我說是那個索爾‧奧丁森，阿斯嘉集團的人不是你一個小小的紐約市警察可以招惹的。」分局長說。

　　「為什麼不能是他？飯店房間用他的化名訂的，洛基生前最後一通電話是打給他的，洛基死前一個月他頻繁的去洛基上班的地方找他，他也有涉案的嫌疑，就算他不是兇手好了，循著奧丁森這條線也可以找出真正的兇手。」希爾說。

　　「不准，除非那個范達爾完全排除殺人的嫌疑，否則我不准妳動阿斯嘉集團！」

　　希爾走出分局長室時臉色相當難看，在場的人一看到希爾走出來馬上假裝在忙自己的事情，希爾回到自己的辦公桌上，羅曼諾夫和考森馬上上前關心。

　　「長官，還是不准嗎？」羅曼諾夫問，其實希爾跟分局長爭執的聲音很大，全部的人都聽到了，不過基於禮貌還是要問一下。

　　「羅曼諾夫，你相信范達爾嗎？他不知道洛基死了這部分。」希爾反問。

　　「我…」羅曼諾夫頓了一下：「我不相信他的說詞，但是我相信行為科學。」

　　希爾看了考森一眼，也要他回答同樣的問題。

　　「嗯，除非找到他的不在場證明，不然我也是很難相信他。」考森的年紀比希爾還要大，熟人情世故的他也知道索爾‧奧丁森所屬的阿斯嘉集團真的不能隨便碰，中間牽扯的關係，還有對政經的影響恐怕比想像中的更加複雜，刑事案件是從抓到兇手的那一刻才算真正開始。

　　范達爾沒有十月二十九日那天的不在場證明，他的說詞反反覆覆，唯一不變的就是他喝醉了，那天搜查公寓時滿地的空酒瓶可以證明這一點，剩下的范達爾自己也說不清楚，到底是去買酒還是去工頭那等有沒有零工可打？是喝醉後哭著去哥倫比亞大學還是去中央公園邊的咖啡店求洛基回家？還是爛醉到攤在家裡變成一團泥？恐怕連范達爾也不知道。

　　范達爾被關在拘留室裡已經六十小時了，如果沒有更能直接證明他就是兇手的證據，或是檢方沒有關押他的文件，再過十二小時紐約市的警方就必須放他走，但就算警方放他走了他能去拿裡？他的家？他曾經跟洛基一起住了三年的家已經被拉上封鎖線，不能進入，組織一定也還派人隨時向他討債，自從付清了洛基的醫藥費之後范達爾又回到遊手好閒的日子，如果被組織找上了，他也還不出錢來。

　　在單人的拘留室裡范達爾屈膝抱腿縮在角落，這兩天面對希爾等人不斷的訊問范達爾大多數的時候還是保持沉默，除了他本身就很討厭警察之外，警方問的那些問題他根本就不知道怎麼回答，床底下有四萬美金的鞋盒？不知道；價值不斐的袖扣、皮帶、鋼筆？不知道；洛基最後的行蹤？不知道；洛基是不是有外遇？不知道；洛基怎麼死的？不知道。

　　范達爾只知道一件事，洛基是被他害死的，如果他沒有跟洛基吵架，如果他不讓洛基離開家，那洛基現在還是會在自己身邊，一起喝著廉價啤酒看著電視，聖誕節快到了他們可以一起去挑禮物，今年范達爾想送一對對戒，然後在時代廣場的巨型聖誕樹前求婚，等洛基答應之後他們再回家來一場讓兩人一起高潮的性愛。而不是現在自己被關在地下室，洛基冷冰冰地躺在解剖室的冰櫃裡，那雙美麗的祖母綠眼睛再也不會睜開了。

　　「范達爾，」又過了一夜，隔天早上羅曼諾夫警探來到拘留室前，打開了房門：「你可以離開了。」

　　「我該如何離開？」范達爾抬頭看著美豔的警官，他的雙眼因為近七十二小時未闔眼而充滿血絲。

　　羅曼諾夫沒有回答，雖然她在心裡同情范達爾，但畢竟她的身分是警察還是少跟罪犯扯上關係來得好。沒有人來接范達爾出獄，簽了必要文件，領回私人物品後，范達爾消失在飄著雪花的紐約街頭。

　　看著范達爾離開警局後，羅曼諾夫來到位於五樓的解剖室，法醫布魯斯‧班納博士去現場驗屍了，助手們也都不在，解剖室應該是全暗的，但羅曼諾夫看到了裡面有一排燈亮著，有人在裡面，是鑑識官柯林頓‧巴頓，他拉開了停放洛基屍體的冰櫃，靠在冰櫃上半蹲著。

　　「柯林特。」羅曼諾夫走過去打招呼，然後在洛基的另一邊一樣斜靠著冰櫃半蹲著。

　　洛基的皮膚因為一個半月的冰凍而呈現藍紫色，在燈光下更顯得冰冷。

　　「娜塔莎，妳也來了。」巴頓說。

　　「我們剛剛放走了范達爾。」

　　「那索爾的拘捕令下來了嗎？」巴頓問。

　　羅曼諾夫搖搖頭說：「沒有，沒有人想動阿斯嘉集團。」她轉頭看向洛基的臉：「你說我們該怎麼辦呢？」

　　當然洛基不會回答她。

　　「連絡到勞菲了嗎？」巴頓又問。

　　「沒有，底特律那邊找不到她，寄了通知信也沒有回應，他們的母子關係有這麼差嗎？」羅曼諾夫答道。

　　「妳跟希爾不是要找時間親自過去？日期決定了嗎？」

　　「還沒，你也知道，聖誕節快到了，到處都在殺人搶劫，週末都還得來加班，你那邊呢？」

　　「也是拼命加班，我已經快一星期沒回家了。」案件變多鑑識的工作量也跟著暴增。

　　「那你還來這裡摸魚。」

　　「不…最近只要遇到不順的工作，來這裡看看他就會有動力回去完成。」巴頓說。

　　「你愛上他了？」娜塔莎揶揄道：「那你要不要給他一個吻，看他會不會像白雪公主那樣活過來？」

　　「也許我真該試一試，」巴頓被逗笑了：「那妳呢？妳怎麼也來了？」

　　「放走了范達爾就想來看一看他，這個孩子真是傻得可以，愛上那種人。」羅曼諾夫看著洛基俊美的臉龐。

　　「愛情是不講道理的。」巴頓說，他拉上了包裹著洛基的屍袋，把冰櫃推回去。

　　「我們必須幫他，揪出兇手，」羅曼諾夫關上了冰櫃的門：「他要為這個年輕的生命負責！」

　　「妳會的，我們會的。」說著巴頓給了羅曼諾夫一個吻，這個吻很淺，雖然局裡沒有規定不能談辦公室戀愛，但在工作時還是不能太過分。

　　突然解剖室的電燈全亮了，原來是法醫班納博士回來了，跟他的助手帶了三具屍體回來。

　　「又是來看那個男孩？」班納博士看到巴頓跟羅曼諾夫在解剖室卻一點也不意外：「你們幾個不要太常來看，冰櫃這樣開開關關的，屍體很容易腐壞。」

　　看來除了巴頓跟羅曼諾夫其他人也有來看過洛基，最常來的是希爾探長，明明知道兇手是誰卻無法將他繩之以法讓希爾相當沮喪，紐約是個大城市也是個黑幫及犯罪滋養的溫床，希爾探長手上的案件不只洛基這一個，但這卻是她最重視最在乎的一件，希爾每隔兩三天就來看洛基一次，她提醒著自己不能把這個孩子忘了，不能向上級的壓力低頭，洛基跟他尚未出面的母親都需要得到一個交代，希爾必須儘快逮捕索爾。


	18. 二Ｏ一四年　一月十七日　星期五

　　紅色的卷宗攤開在辦公桌上，刑事案件的卷宗都是這個顏色，結至目前為止只有兩本卷宗，福瑞很確定會再增加，他不喜歡這些卷宗，他揉揉額頭閉緊了只剩一隻的眼睛，「還有十一個月就退休了」，福瑞這樣想著。十二年來尼克‧福瑞是紐約地檢署重大刑案中心的主任，他受夠了。尼克‧福瑞是非裔美國人，他的母親是田納西州的工廠女工，他小學跟中學念的都是種族隔離學校，在喬治亞州莫爾浩司學院(Morehouse College 傳統黑人大學)念大一那一年黑人民權領袖馬丁‧路德‧金恩博士遇刺身亡，他在金恩博士於亞特蘭大的喪禮上擔任其中一名領賓員，畢業後加入美國陸軍，打過越戰，戰爭結束後又回來念法律成為檢察官。福瑞並不恨他追訴的犯罪，就算他們是槍殺黑人同胞的白人警察也是一樣，那只是他的工作內容而已。現在他就要退休了，他已經不想辦大案子，寧可辦些單純的強盜殺人案或是家庭倫理的悲喜劇，總而言之，就是案情清楚明瞭的小人物案件，這種會引來社會注目，媒體爭相報導，還要讓他把所有資料上呈檢察總長的案子，他是連碰都不想碰。

　　福瑞面前擺著索爾‧奧丁森的羈押聲請書，他一直還沒簽名。「簽下去就會啟動媒體瘋狂追逐。」他想，福瑞可以想像全國各大報紙的頭條用斗大標題，電視打開從新聞主播到辯論名嘴都在講這個案子，夜間脫口秀的主持人揶揄著這件案子，週六晚間的綜藝節目用這個案子當作喜劇腳本，現在八卦小報都在報導陳屍豪華飯店的裸體男大學生，聽年輕的同事說一些論壇跟BBS上已經開始討論這個案子了。他不想知道，如果阿斯嘉集團董事長獨生子、世界樹國際銀行總裁及阿斯嘉集團接班人索爾‧奧丁森被逮捕會發生什麼樣的事，不過天翻地覆是免不了的，而且地檢署發言人每天都會接到新的電子公文，交代他該如何對外發言。

　　福瑞嘆了口氣，再看了一次新同事寫的備忘錄，這位新同事好像是叫山姆還是弗林肯，跟福瑞一樣是非裔美國人，也參加過美國陸軍，是另一位白人陸軍中尉檢察官史蒂芬‧羅傑斯推薦進來的，這位新人很不錯，有滿腔的熱血與熱情，但這會隨著時間而減弱，也許還會因為對人性感到失望而漸漸麻木。

　　這份備忘錄井井有條的紀錄著全案重點：

　　洛基‧勞菲遜的屍體在十五點三十一分被發現，頭部受到鈍器用力撞擊，犯案工具是一座仿水晶燈座，其屬房間標準擺設之一。「頓挫傷」，如法醫之專業語彙所言。

　　索爾‧奧丁森是被害人生前手機撥出的最後一通電話，被害人陳屍處也是奧丁森以假名預訂的飯店房間，本月十四日重案偵查小組人員前去將他帶回偵訊，隨後阿斯嘉集團便派兩名律師到警局陪同。索爾‧奧丁森在看到死者照片之後，否認認識此人。針對被害人打電話給他的通話紀錄，他的解釋是打錯電話，但那通電話的通話時間長達三分鐘，說是打錯電話也太勉強，但警方並沒有戳破奧丁森的謊言，還沒有，他們也沒有突破點。

　　案發當天就進行現場鑑定，死者的頭髮、胸部、腹部和體內都有精液殘留，經過比對之後，除了死者自己的之外，還有另外一人的精液，在犯罪庫資料中沒有找到相符的DNA，也與死者男友范達爾的DNA不相符。而索爾‧奧丁森也被請求自願提供檢體，其DNA很快就被分析出來──和現場的DNA是一致的。

　　這就是為吸引媒體瘋狂追逐的關鍵，已婚且育有一子的阿斯嘉集團接班人背著妻子搞外遇，對象還是年輕的男大學生。「幹你媽的，這些有錢人的性癖還真噁爛。」屆臨退休的福瑞在心裡罵到。

　　一如往常，內有屍體照片的黃色卷宗讓福瑞很不舒服。他只迅速的瞟了一眼，照片在藍色背景下顯得太過清晰，雖然打過越戰但福瑞並沒有殺過人，他擔任的是通訊兵，背著無線電跟著小隊長到處跑，叢林裡的地雷嚇到年輕的福瑞，誤踩地雷而死亡的平民屍體也讓福瑞難受，到現在當了三十四年的檢察官福瑞還是沒辦法看著屍體太久。

　　福瑞想起他在法醫學課上捱過的許多小時，那裡總是寂靜無聲，只有手術刀和鋸子發出的聲音，法醫專注的對著錄音機說話，一旁的法醫實習生也迅速的寫下法醫說的話，這代表對死著的尊重，那些在驗屍台上說說笑笑，或者驗屍官在屍體旁大嚼潛艇堡的情結只會在犯罪小說中出現。然而氣味，那時的冷凍運輸技術沒有現在好，或者較晚被發現的屍體，那種典型的腐爛氣味是福瑞怎麼樣都無法習慣的，這讓他想到溼熱的越南叢林中那些無辜的平民。在福瑞還是新手檢察官時，法醫部門因為人手不足，菜鳥常常會被叫去幫忙，以勺子從屍體內取出血液、為屍體秤重，或是驗屍結束後再把器官放回體內時，他總會感覺到噁心。後來他才了解，驗屍解剖後要逢合到多緊密內臟才不會流出來，這是一門獨到的技術，而且他也知道法醫之間論及此事都是嚴肅認真的。每一行都有外人無法瞭解的專業，檢察官這行也是如此。

　　主任檢察官尼克‧福瑞又嘆了口氣，然後簽署羈押聲請書，並將之交給審查法庭的法官。三十六小時後法官們經過冗長的開會、辯論、投票終於發出羈押裁定，並指定中尉檢察官史蒂芬‧羅傑斯負責此案的興訟。


	19. 二Ｏ一三年　二月十四日　星期四

　　頭幾次洛基跟索爾的交易都是很簡單三種體位─傳教士、背後式跟騎乘位，跟洛基性交的興奮與刺激還有新鮮感讓索爾很容易滿足，不需要太多花俏的招式，完事後索爾都會叫上飯店的餐點服務跟洛基一起享用，他都趁洛基盥洗的時候點餐，這樣子他就能多叫一些，逼洛基多吃一些，吃不完的再讓他打包帶回家，然後再送一份三明治給他。索爾的方法很有效，一個月後洛基體態已經回到他們第一次見面的時後的樣子，說不定還稍微重了些，體力也變好了。索爾發現洛基很喜歡甜食，布丁是他的最愛，香甜的香草卡士達醬也會讓洛基露出孩子般的笑容。洛基發現索爾很喜歡做愛之後兩人短暫的溫存，還有一起用餐的時間，那是索爾最放鬆最不帶攻擊性跟佔有慾的時候，洛基沒有問過索爾的私事，甚至沒問他姓什麼，這些都不重要，現在對洛基來說最重要的是索爾在離開前有確實將裝有五百美元現金的信封交給他，剩下的都跟他無關，洛基不需要也不想知道。

　　這天索爾照樣把洛基狠操到出精後，兩人赤裸地躺在床上，飯店外正下著大雪，但飯店內還是維持著攝氏二十五度的室溫，洛基將上半身趴在索爾的胸前讓索爾摟著他的纖腰。

　　「洛基。」索爾呼喚著洛基的名字。

　　「什麼事？」洛基應聲道。

　　「你說你要靠後面才能勃起，那你有辦法當一號嗎？」那天被洛基訓斥之後，索爾回去真的認真地找了一些有關同性戀的資料來看，他知道進入者叫做一號，被進入者叫做零號，洛基這種的應該只能當零號了吧！索爾想著。

　　聽到索爾又沒頭沒腦地問了蠢問題，洛基的臉垮了下來，幸好這個角度索爾看不到：「當然可以！」

　　「要怎麼做？」索爾從床上坐了起來，也順手把洛基扶起，一臉困惑的問。

　　「反正可以就是了。」洛基還是年輕，對於性事不像索爾可以毫無遮攔的說出口，不過這點洛基倒是沒有說謊。

　　「怎麼做？你告訴我嘛！」索爾真的很好奇。

　　索爾問過的問題，范達爾也同樣問過。

　　跟范達爾交往後一年的某天早晨，洛基起床盥洗時范達爾也跟著進來了，對正在沖澡洛基上下其手。

　　「你幹什麼！」雖然嘴裡說著厭惡的句子，但語氣完全不是那麼回事，這讓范達爾更大膽囂張了。

　　「我想吃了你，甜心寶貝。」范達爾把洛基轉過來，面對自己：「蜜糖，你都不知道自己有多美味可口。」這種肉麻的話范達爾可以對洛基說上三天三夜都沒問題。

　　關上蓮蓬頭，范達爾吻著洛基柔軟的唇，雙手在洛基胸前揉捏，將一對茱萸把玩在手中。

　　「別玩，會疼。」找到接吻的空隙，洛基向范達爾抱怨，身體不敏感的他不喜歡這樣玩。

　　「現在沒感覺，以後就會就有感覺了。」性愛跟其他事情一樣是需要練習的，不敏感的地方也可以在經過訓練後產生條件反射，范達爾是這麼想的。

　　范達爾的手一路往下，愛撫洛基的感覺非常好，范達爾這邊捏捏那邊揉揉，每一個動作都試著挑起洛基的情慾，縱然這些都只是徒勞，但范達爾仍然努力不懈。終於來到洛基的後方，范達爾一隻手揉捏著洛基精巧的臀部，另一隻手勾起手指進入穴口，至此洛基終於有反應了，一聲輕柔的叫喊後，洛基咬住自己的食指並且環抱上范達爾的肩膀，一大早的他不想吵到鄰居，而早有預謀的范達爾，除了帶了潤滑液進來之外也拿了毛巾讓洛基咬著，要是洛基咬傷了自己范達爾可是會心疼的，范達爾進入洛基的時候，是讓洛基扶著浴室的牆壁，一下又一下的衝撞讓洛基的上半身貼著磁磚上下移動著，並不怎麼舒服，不過前方的花莖還是因為後穴充盈而巍巍挺立，頂端的鈴口也因為持續被范達爾從體內刺激而流出前液，一小時後，在兩人換了三五種姿勢後范達爾愉快地將種子射出，但洛基仍然硬著。

　　「洛基寶貝，你永遠都是這麼美味。」范達爾退出洛基體內時，喘著氣說。

　　「你吃飽了，我還餓著呢！」洛基從地板上撐起身子跟情人抱怨道。

　　「那怎麼辦？」范達爾笑著把臉湊近洛基。

　　「讓我吃了你！」說著洛基主動親吻了范達爾。

　　「你要怎麼吃？」范達爾有些疑惑，洛基不靠後穴就不能勃起，自己讓洛基進來了，那他的後方要怎麼辦？

　　洛基起身從藥儲裡拿出一只透明袋，裡面有四顆紅藍的矽膠球，還有一條「8」字型的中空矽膠帶，尾端還連著一段長長的拉繩。

　　「這是什麼？」范達爾問。

　　「這叫『聰明球』，是很棒的…『玩具』。」洛基神秘地笑道。

　　范達爾瞪大了眼，又問：「這要怎麼用？」

　　洛基將袋子裡的東西全部拿出來用清水沖了一下，便把兩顆較重藍色球塞進「8」字型矽膠帶的兩個洞中，然後狐媚地看著范達爾，說：

　　「幫我把它…塞‧進‧去。」

　　洛基說的當然是把這串球塞進剛才才讓范達爾滿足的後穴。

　　「真的要？」范達爾還有點不敢相信，這玩意比自己的分身還要大上一點，真的能塞進洛基那已經很緊的菊穴當中。

　　洛基沒回答范達爾的問題，反而是在范達爾面前跪趴了下來分開雙腿，剛才承受過性器的地方還一張一闔地誘惑著范達爾，范達爾嚥了嚥口水在「玩具」上塗了足量的潤滑液，然後抵住了穴口將球塞了進去。第一顆球比較不好塞，洛基的臉都皺了起來，第二顆球就比較順利了，而且因為第一顆球已經在洛基體內磨著花徑，洛基又發出了小聲地、仰抑地呻吟，終於讓兩顆球都進入菊穴內。

　　范達爾看著洛基的反應，下半身又硬起來了，反倒是洛基很冷靜，他問范達爾有沒有多拿保險套進來，范達爾說沒有，兩人只好迅速地擦乾身體回到臥房繼續「辦事」。細心的洛基在床上鋪了大浴巾才讓范達爾躺下，洗床單還是很麻煩的一件事。

　　在遇到洛基前范達爾也跟其他男人玩過，這不是他的第一次，他知道該怎麼準備，他主動分開雙腿到最大的幅度，等著洛基進入，但洛基並不急，他親舔著范達爾，嘴唇、耳垂、喉結，連乳尖都不放過，還用自己硬挺的花莖去磨蹭范達爾的分身，模仿交合的動作律動著，范達爾看見洛基的臉上逐漸染上情慾的顏色，他非常驚訝那兩顆小球竟然有如此大的威力，也發覺洛基的花莖似乎比剛才更加硬挺膨大。

　　「范達爾，我要你。」洛基有些忍不住了，兩根手指開始在范達爾的後方來來回回地進出，也不忘在指尖用上挑逗的技巧，很快地就讓范達爾緊抓著枕頭，面色緋紅。

　　「寶貝，我也要你，現在就進來吧！」范達爾等不及第三根手指進入，洛基的技巧太好，讓范達爾比洛基更無法自制。

　　迅速地戴上保險套，抹上大量的潤滑液，洛基把自己的花莖推入范達爾體內，讓范達爾驚叫連連。

　　「寶貝，你的…好大，我不行了，我不行了。」范達爾叫喊著。

　　「噓……」洛基吻上范達爾的嘴，要他不要這麼大聲，這間公寓的隔音可是非常不好。

　　「忍耐一下就好。」洛基安撫著身下的人，一開始的不適應總會過去的，洛基親吻著范達爾，雙手愛撫著剛才因為承受後方的痛苦而稍稍消退的分身，分散著范達爾的注意力，讓他早一點接受花莖，好進入下一個階段。一年多沒讓男人碰的范達爾，在洛基的極力安撫之下終於找回被男人進入的爽快，他告訴洛基可以了，洛基便開始小幅的律動。

　　身體內的兩顆小球，隨著洛基的動作撞擊著花徑，跟被范達爾的分身進出不一樣，洛基完全不知道兩顆球下一刻會撞擊到哪裡，這種無法預測的不確定感讓洛基更加興奮，有時候也感覺到兩顆球快要掉出來了，洛基還要出力夾緊，這種快意不是被分身進入可以比擬的，而前方的花莖也因為後穴被這兩顆小球不斷的刺激而全程保持硬挺，沒有中途軟下去的情況發生，甚至在一次洛基看到范達爾快要升天時，還硬生生地將花莖拔出，將他翻了過來，從背後再次挺入，延長性愛的時間，最後就以洛基跪著，范達爾雙腿分開跪著，上半身趴在床上，一手擼著分身，另一手搓著自己的乳尖的狀況下，范達爾達到了今天的第二次高潮。

　　看到范達爾射出濁白之後，洛基退出了自己的花莖，雖然他還沒得到滿足，但是承受方射精了，再繼續操幹下去只會讓他受苦。

　　「寶貝，你好棒！」射精後的范達爾，累得直接倒在床上。

　　「就說我可以的。」洛基也面對著范達爾躺下了，臉上還帶著得意的表情。

　　「可是，你還是沒有射精。」范達爾看著洛基依然翹立著的花莖，不能兩人一起高潮還是讓他覺得可惜，尤其是自己高潮了兩次，而洛基卻連一次都沒有。

　　「也沒辦法了，我的身體就是這樣。」洛基說的輕鬆，卻隱含著無奈，都做到這樣了還不能射精，洛基早就放棄了性高潮這件事，只要能滿足到對方就好。

　　「洛基，對不起。」范達爾順著洛基的頭髮，為只有自己高潮感到抱歉。

　　「那不是你的問題，范達爾，那不是你的錯。」洛基安慰著情人：「現在幫我把它拿出來吧！」

　　洛基翻過身，背對著范達爾，還翹起了臀部，後穴的入口處聰明球的拉繩就垂在外面，范達爾照著洛基的要求伸手拉了拉那條繩子，一開始范達爾還害怕萬一把拉繩拉斷而顯得小心翼翼，後來發現那條細細的拉繩比想像中要堅固就大膽的加了力道，小球被往外拉，又磨著腸壁，讓洛基發出幾聲悶哼，第一顆球被拉出來時洛基受不了地發出了呻吟，當第二顆球也被拉出體外時，洛基突然發出驚叫。

　　「怎麼了？」范達爾緊張地將洛基的身體翻過來，讓他正面仰躺，自己好看看發生了什麼事。

　　「我射了。」洛基笑著說，剛才第一顆球被拉出時洛基就有一種快射精的感覺，他已經七八年沒射精了，還有一點不確定，直到第二顆球被拔出體外，不知道觸動了身體的哪一個開關，飽含了精子的精液真的從花莖上的小孔噴射出來。

　　「真的？」范達爾又驚又喜，這可是他跟洛基的第一次，也是洛基自從那件事後的第一次。

　　「真的。」洛基很確定。

　　「讓我看！」范達爾相當興奮。

　　「有什麼好看。」同樣是男人，洛基有的范達爾都有，范達爾提出要看自己的精液這件事還不是讓人普通的害羞，不過洛基也沒有阻止范達爾從花莖上取下保險套。

　　看著保險套的尖端有著帶有那麼一點淺黃的濁白，拿在手上有那麼一種沉甸甸的重量，范達爾真的很高興。

　　「洛基，寶貝，你太棒了，我愛你。」說著范達爾俯下身去，再次深深地親吻洛基，這個綿長的深吻，除了表達無限的愛意之外更多了一種慶祝的意義在。

 

＊

 

　　「所以那個叫什麼聰明蛋的，真的可以讓你如此的……？」索爾找不到適當的語言來形容。

　　「你想試試看嗎？」洛基邪佞的一笑，彷彿那是一個好玩的遊戲。

　　索爾遲疑了，就身為一位事業有成，家庭看似美滿的企業家來說，被另外一個男人插屁股實在有損他的雄性威風，但洛基說的那個「玩具」還有「玩法」都讓索爾非常好奇，以前不管是交女朋友還是一夜情還是招妓，都是滿足索爾想要射精在別人體內的本能慾望，一但滿足了也就完事了。現在遇到洛基讓索爾在各方面都開了眼界，原來除了他單純的抽插之外，還有各式各樣的玩法，而且洛基的母親原本就是妓女，從小看著母親工作的洛基也一定還有很多招術沒有施展出來，索爾想看、想玩、想讓洛基使出更多花招。

　　「我想還是不要好了。」最後索爾還是拒絕了被進入：「可是我想看你自己玩。」

　　「不要。」洛基快速的拒絕了，有了男朋友還來自慰簡直是多此一舉，況且洛基的性慾本來就非常低落，自慰什麼的根本不需要。

　　「是嗎？」索爾也沒有強迫洛基的意思。

　　「不過如果你願意被我上，要我玩自己給你看也不是不行啦！」洛基又突然改口了。

　　對於洛基的反覆無常，索爾逐漸學著去習慣，洛基提出的交換條件也讓索爾覺得有趣，於是他笑了笑，說：

　　「那就這麼說定囉！」索爾趁著洛基再度反悔前趕緊把這件事決定下來，免得洛基又後悔。

　　這下換洛基傻眼了，他沒想過索爾竟然會答應這種條件交換，不過自己說出去的話也收不回來了，洛基只好答應了。

　　「那我該做什麼準備？」索爾問。

　　「把腸子洗乾淨，」洛基說：「前一天去做大腸水療，聽說那個對身體不錯。」

　　「沒問題，這間飯店有這樣服務。」索爾爽快的答應，其實他每個月都會固定做一次水療：「還有呢？」

　　「四十八小時前不吃固體的東西，如果你不想做到一半拉肚子的話。」其實只要前六到八小時就行了，但是洛基實在很想趁機報復一下這個每次都把自己操到虛脫的人。

　　「行！」雖然索爾也感到有點懷疑，不過想到做健康檢查時，照大腸鏡的項目也是兩天只能吃流質食物，索爾也沒有想太多。

　　「那我們什麼時候來做？」洛基問。

　　「讓我想想，」身為銀行總裁，索爾每天的行程計劃早就都排滿了(當然包括「幹洛基」這件事)：「這樣吧，我回去瞧個行程再告訴你。」

　　自從索爾送了洛基那台香檳色的手機後，所有關於他們約定性交的事宜都是傳到那台手機上，洛基什麼時候要到飯店，該穿著什麼樣的衣服之類的，不過只傳訊息不通話，而洛基也從來沒有主動連絡過索爾，變得比較像是索爾是在單方面的下命令。

　　兩人梳洗完用餐時，窗外依然下著大雪，冬天過了一半，這種大風雪的次數也跟著增加。

　　「這場雪一時半刻是不會停了。」索爾放下刀叉看著窗外。

　　「嗯。」洛基將一片燻鮭魚裹上黑橄欖放入口中後應聲道，偶爾在下雪的時候洛基會想家，會想母親現在過得好不好，但他不願再回到那個叫底特律的城市。

　　「你會冷嗎？」索爾突然這樣問，洛基愣了一會兒，這個金髮大個兒在問什麼阿？是問他現在會不會冷還是問他出去會不會冷？

　　「什麼會不會冷？我可是北方出身的，我不怕冷。」洛基回答道。

　　「是嗎？我看你穿得少，以為你會冷。」索爾漫不經心的說。

　　洗完澡的洛基因為知道接下來還要跟索爾一起用餐，還必須等索爾離開後半小時才能走，所以並不急著穿上衣服，只套了件浴袍在身上。

　　「說我衣服穿得少，那你呢？」洛基用下巴指了指索爾笑道，說到衣服穿得少，索爾也跟洛基一樣，都只穿了件浴袍。

　　索爾看了看自己身上，也尷尬的笑了，饒是菁英中的菁英也是會犯迷糊的。看到索爾的笑容洛基心頭有些暖意升起，之前看到索爾的笑臉都只覺得閃耀的傷人，是那樣的自信與迷人，洛基無法直視那樣的笑，只覺得相較之下自己是如何的卑微與低賤，洛基並不知道索爾的身分卻也猜得出來他是含著金湯匙出生的天之驕子，然而現在眼前的索爾卻讓洛基覺得溫暖，也許是溫存的時間久了；也許是在粗暴之後那些溫柔的問候；或也許是每次歡好後用餐時刻意叫的甜點；又或許是在猛烈的性愛時兩人的身體有多麼的契合；更或許是那些「給 夏娃」的三明治。

　　「對了，一直沒機會跟你說，」洛基想到三明治才想起自己一直沒有跟索爾道謝：「謝謝你每次送給我的三明治。」

　　聽到洛基提起那些三明治索爾張著發亮的眼睛看著洛基：「你喜歡那些三明治嗎？」

　　索爾一臉期待地看著洛基回答他的問題。

　　「我很喜歡，每一種都非常美味。」洛基回答。

　　「你喜歡真的是太好了！」聽到洛基的回答，索爾興奮異常。

　　「不愧是一流的飯店，連三明治都這麼好吃。」洛基說。

　　「不，那些三明治是我做的，」索爾說：「我真的很高興你喜歡那些三明治。」

　　「你做的？」洛基有些不相信，他自己也在餐飲店打工，知道一般人做的三明治跟專業料理人做的三明治有哪些差別：「怎麼可能，你是米其林餐廳的主廚嗎？」

　　洛基揶揄到，索爾的身材說他是廚師，洛基還寧可相信他是捆工或工地的搬運工人。

　　「真的，那些三明治都是我做的，我不是廚師。」索爾說：「但是我很希望自己是一名廚師，小時候曾經有這樣的願望，當一名廚師。」

　　「那你為什麼沒有當成廚師？你的廚藝很好。」洛基問。

　　索爾每一次送他的三明治口味都不一樣，除了第一次的雞蛋沙拉外還有酪梨燻雞、烤雞薯泥、金槍魚起司、歐姆蛋火腿、第戎鮭魚、芒果培根，甚至還有甜口味的烤蜜糖蘋果、香蕉花生巧克力等等，每一種洛基都覺相當美味。

　　「我沒有選擇，」索爾往杯子裡倒了一些咖啡：「我的人生從出生那一刻起就都被決定好了。」

　　洛基有些不解，眼前的人看起來事業有成，也有天份，年紀又不大，就算現在把工作辭掉從頭學過也不算太晚。

　　「怎麼會沒有選擇？」洛基說：「你有錢有才能，也還算年輕，難不成你得了胰臟癌只剩半年可以活？」

　　這人的嘴怎麼會這樣尖酸刻薄，索爾想，跟剛剛在床上幫自己口交時那溫熱香軟的口腔真的是同一張嘴嗎？

　　「不，」索爾沒有跟洛基針鋒相對，反而是用了更溫和的口氣：「很多人都很羨慕我，我出生在一個富裕的家庭，有很大的家族企業，吃的、穿的都是用最好的，但是我是家中的獨子，接下企業是我一出生就必須承擔的責任，從我有記憶以來，我做的每一件事都是父親安排好的。」

　　「你有反抗過他嗎？」洛基問。

　　「十歲以前還會，十歲以後就沒有過了，」索爾看著窗外的雪說：「連婚姻都是。」

　　雖然每次跟洛基見面索爾都會拿下婚戒，但是洛基早就注意到索爾左手無名指上那一圈淡淡的痕跡，聽到索爾已婚洛基一點都不意外，也猜得出他的婚姻狀況很糟糕，不然也不會打那通「交友」電話。

　　「難道連我都是你爸安排的？」洛基開玩笑的說：「怕你在外面跟其他女人亂搞出人命來，乾脆把一個男人送到你面前？」

　　聽到洛基這樣說，索爾的表情凝重，洛基隨口說的話，索爾竟然很認真地思考起來。

　　「我開玩笑的，你別當真阿！」看到索爾表情有異，洛基馬上補上這一句，畢竟未來的企業家傳出有私生子也就當作茶餘飯後的八卦聊聊也就罷了，要是傳出跟男子有染的同性戀疑雲，可是會對企業形象造成很大的影響。

　　「說不定真的是這樣喔！我父親做的每一件事都有他的目的。」索爾尷尬的笑了笑：「不過還是要謝謝你這麼欣賞我的廚藝，能讓我有機會下廚的也只有你了吧。」

　　「你沒有朋友嗎？」洛基很驚訝，像索爾這麼好的身家條件跟自信迷人的外表會跟自己一樣一個朋友也沒有。

　　「有，我有很多朋友，但是都是一些因為生意上有往來而認識的，不然就是看中我的家世的人。」商場如戰場，今天的朋友就是明天的敵人，索爾也不知道如果今天脫下華麗的外衣，離開阿斯嘉集團他身邊會留下多少真正的朋友。

　　察覺到連續兩段對話都讓氣氛變得僵硬，洛基趕緊轉移話題，聊了一些球賽的事，免得讓客人不高興了。

　　「對了，之前我看到你在讀一本書，那是什麼書？」索爾對球賽也不是很有興趣。

　　「那是一本名為《愛之書》的詩集。」洛基回答道。

　　「你今天有帶那本書嗎？」

　　「有，你要看？」

　　「不，我想請你朗讀一首。」索爾說。

　　雖然覺得索爾的請求很奇怪，但洛基也沒有拒絕，從包包裡拿出那本詩集，問：「你想聽哪一首？」

　　「隨便，你決定好了。」索爾說，他對這種文學的東西沒啥概念。

　　於是洛基讀了一首他正在看的莎士比亞十四行詩第十八首。柔和不尖銳的嗓音，清晰的咬字和適中的抑揚頓挫，索爾沒有聽懂詩的內容，因為他被洛基聲音給迷惑了，當洛基讀完一遍之後索爾又要求他再讀一遍，前前後後讓洛基讀了四遍，直到時間到了，兩人都該離開了才停止。

　　「今天非常謝謝你，洛基，」離開前索爾對洛基說：「情人節快樂。」

　　聽到索爾對自己說情人節快樂，洛基覺得很突兀，他既不是女人也不是索爾的情人，聽到一位男性對另一位男性說這句話當作再見的問候語真的很奇怪。不過洛基也沒有想太多，打包好吃剩的餐點，穿上白襯身與西裝褲，披上厚重的大衣，離開時又在房門外看見裝著三明治寫著「給 夏娃」的紙袋，不過這天還多了一個紙盒，紙盒上貼著便籤

 

_**給洛基及他的愛人　甜蜜的情侶，情人節快樂**_

　　看著那張便籤，洛基的嘴角不自覺地上揚，這個索爾還真是個怪人。打開紙盒裡面是一顆四吋的蛋糕，蛋糕周圍黏了一圈手指酥，上面堆滿了新鮮草莓和各式各樣的莓果，看起來是相當高級的蛋糕。洛基收起便籤，大方地接受了索爾的好意。

　　踩著中央公園厚厚的積雪，洛基想自己跟范達爾交往這麼久也沒有慶祝過什麼節日，生日也是用杯子蛋糕就蒙混過去，這顆蛋糕洛基是要自己吃掉還是跟范達爾一起分享讓洛基猶豫不決，到了咖啡店時也還沒有決定。

 

＊

 

　　因為下雪的關係，咖啡店裡的客人難得的少，店裡顯得冷清，洛基跟領班暫時沒有什麼事可做。

　　「嘿，洛基你最近怎麼了？」領班薇爾‧丹蒂湊過來問：「看你常常帶著對面飯店的外帶紙袋過來，人也…圓潤了許多。」跟第一天回來上班時瘦得嚇死人的洛基比起來，他這一個月真的胖了不少。

　　雖然有預料到自己最近的改變會被領班關心，但是真的被詢問時洛基還是嚇了一跳。

　　「你男朋友終於想通願意疼你了？」丹娣又問：「他找到了正職的工作了？」

　　「沒有，」洛基用他一貫的淺笑跟事先想好的說詞回答：「有認識的人在那間飯店工作，最近剛好缺人手，所以找我過去幫忙。」

　　「那你會不會太累？你不是已經打三份工了，你這樣有時間休息嗎？有好好念書嗎？」丹娣領班就像媽媽一樣連珠炮地問問題。

　　「不會，一星期過去兩天就好，」洛基依然笑著回答：「工作的內容滿輕鬆的，而且他也對我很好，每次都請我吃中餐，那些紙袋是裝我吃不完的東西的。」

　　「那就好，其實我有點擔心你跟范達爾。」丹娣領班擔心地說道。

　　「不用擔心，我們很好。」感情的事誰都不希望別人介入太多。

　　「真的？」丹娣領班的擔心也不是沒有道理的，原本洛基只應該應付自己的學費跟生活開支就好，現在連男朋友的債務都要煩惱，看著洛基肩頭上的負擔越來越重，丹娣真的很怕哪天洛基被壓垮。

　　七點洛基準時下班。

　　「情人節快樂，丹娣。」洛基用這句話做再見的問候語，在情人節這一天男士跟女人說情人節快樂這才是正常的，洛基還是有些在意下午索爾跟自己說情人節快樂這件事。

　　搭上地鐵回家，一開門就看到范達爾橫躺在沙發上看電視。

　　「你在家？今天不用去上班？」這個時間在家裡看到范達爾，讓洛基相當意外。

　　「我被辭了。」范達爾說。

　　「為什麼？」

　　「本來就是代班的臨時工，現在人家正式職員回來上班了，當然就不需我囉！」范達爾說的相當輕鬆，一點也沒有憤怒或悲傷的情緒。

　　「那夜間工地那裡呢？」洛基又問。

　　「上星期就施工完畢了，這個月沒有其他工程。」

　　「所以你又沒工作了嗎？」這句話洛基放在心裡沒說出口，今天是情人節，索爾還貼心了準備精緻的蛋糕讓他跟范達爾小小開心慶祝一下，洛基不想壞了兩人的興致。

　　「你吃過了嗎？今天有人給我好東西喔！」洛基說。

　　「什麼東西？」范達爾從沙發上探起頭來。

　　「蛋糕。」洛基說：「今天是情人節。」

　　「是喔？你怎麼突然在意起這個來了？」范達爾離開沙發笑著問。

　　「有人提醒我。」洛基平時忙著上學、打工、念書，對於這些節慶不是很在意，加上出身單親家庭，母親在這種日子常常都是要「加班」，當別人的家庭都可以聚在一起慶祝時，節日只是提醒小洛基他有多寂寞而已。對於同樣來自單親家庭，且平時就遊手好閒的范達爾來說節日這種東西一點都不重要。

　　「不會是有人跟你說了『情人節快樂』這種話吧？」范達爾一邊問雙手一邊纏上洛基的腰。

　　「忌妒了？還是吃醋了？」洛基故意刺激范達爾。

　　「都有，誰叫你長這麼好看。」范達爾封住洛基那張開口就沒好話的嘴，雙手開始在洛基身上游移。

　　「別摸了。」洛基推開范達爾不安分的手：「今天不要。」

　　「為什麼不要？你不是說今天是情人節嗎？」求歡被拒讓范達爾有些不高興。

　　「我累了，想早點休息，改天吧！反正是不是情人節都沒差對吧？」為了讓范達爾消氣，這次洛基主動給了范達爾一個深吻。

　　范達爾馬上就接受了洛基的理由，洛基不願意范達爾也不想強迫他，也沒有要硬來的意思，不過還是象徵地舔了一下洛基的耳殼。洛基真的是累了，性慾本來就異常低落的他應付完一個索爾就已經是精疲力竭了，再來一個范達爾那他可能真的會攤在床上變成一條死魚。

　　「吃蛋糕吧！」洛基說。

　　打開紙盒就看到四吋的精緻蛋糕，蛋糕的周圍貼滿了手指酥，上方排滿了一顆一顆像紅鑽石般的草莓，草莓間的縫隙也填滿了藍莓、小紅莓、野莓等各式莓果，在水果上層還灑滿了一層潔白如雪的細糖霜。

　　「天阿！這個蛋糕是誰送你的？」范達爾以前在酒吧做買賣時看過這種蛋糕：「這『瘋狂草莓蛋糕』可是很貴的。」

　　「咖啡店的常客送的，」洛基是第一次看到這種蛋糕，手指酥跟草莓都很誘人，洛基本來是決定趁范達爾不在自己把它全吃了，誰知道一進家門就看到范達爾竟然在家裡，也只好拿出來分享，臨時編的謊言也還瞞得過去：「原來這叫『瘋狂草莓』阿！蛋糕上放這麼多草莓，都看不到鮮奶油了，真的是很瘋狂。」

　　范達爾用手拿了一顆草莓送到洛基嘴邊，說：「你知道這個蛋糕還有另外一個名字嗎？」

　　「不知道。」洛基咬下半顆草莓。

　　「它叫『愛妻草莓蛋糕』。」范達爾用門齒咬著剩下的草莓，直接用嘴將它送到洛基口中，紅色的汁液從洛基的嘴角流下，范達爾很快地將之舔掉，免得草莓汁弄髒洛基的衣服。

　　「這蛋糕還有這麼浪漫的名字阿！」洛基笑得甜美，這可是只有范達爾看得到的笑容。

　　索爾送自己這顆蛋糕是不是還有別的意思？洛基忍不住想了起來，一般人會對性交易的對象這麼好嗎？做愛後的餐點也許是索爾嫌自己身上沒有肉抱起來不舒服還有想炫耀財富，紙袋裝的三明治是想展現多年來無處發揮的料理才能，但是送情人節蛋糕就真的讓洛基有些疑惑了，而且這個蛋糕還有一個如此甜蜜的名稱，洛基想到索爾在離開前對自己說了一句「情人節快樂」，索爾到底是怎麼看待自己的呢？洛基不禁在意了起來。

　　「寶貝，我也要吃草莓。」沒有注意到洛基在一瞬間閃過腦中的念頭，范達爾又拿起一顆草莓，撒嬌地要洛基餵他吃。

　　洛基笑著擺出了一個「真拿你沒辦法」的表情，銜住范達爾手上的草莓往他嘴巴送過去，范達爾又趁這個機會在洛基口中肆虐，不知道是真的想吃草莓還是想吃了洛基，當然雙手也沒閒著，在洛基身上摸著。

　　「這是什麼？」范達爾在洛基的大衣口袋中摸到一張紙，拿出來一看，是大溪地酒店的便籤，正是那張索爾留給洛基的紙條。

　　「『給洛基及他的愛人，甜蜜的情侶，情人節快樂』，這是什麼？就是這個男人送你蛋糕的嗎？」便籤上雖然沒有署名，但強而有力帶點粗曠的字跡很明顯的是出自男人之手，想到還有其他人在覬覦他的洛基，范達爾不禁有些吃味。

　　糟了，一時沒將便籤收好，這下麻煩了，洛基想，很快的說：「是個男人送的，不過他已經知道我有情人了。你看，」洛基指指開頭的那句「給洛基及他的愛人」說：「應該不會想追我啦！」

　　「真的？」范達爾問。

　　「真的，而且他已經結婚，年紀還大得可以當我爸爸了，我跟他之間不會有什麼的啦！」這個幾乎跟事實相符合的謊言，洛基說的輕鬆簡單，臉不紅氣不喘的。

　　「洛基，你是我的，沒有人可以從我身邊把你搶走。」范達爾重申他對洛基的「擁有權」。

　　「我知道。」洛基用他修長的手指順了順范達爾的金髮，一邊用深情款款的眼神看著愛人，洛基本來也是這麼想的，可是在不知不覺間他竟然將索爾的影子重疊在范達爾身上。

　　「好了，快把蛋糕吃了，我很累，想睡了。」意識到自己竟然有這樣的想法，洛基嚇了一跳，不過他沒有表現出來，以要拿刀叉餐盤為理由推開了范達爾，好躲開范達爾的視線。

　　四吋的蛋糕兩個人吃還是太多，雖然洛基很喜歡甜食，一個人吃掉全部的蛋糕也沒有問題，但他不想讓范達爾看到自己貪婪的樣子，在兩人的餐盤中各切了四分之一後，剩下的蛋糕就跟中午打包的餐點一起放進冰箱。

　　蛋糕不只是表面鋪滿了草莓，連兩層海綿蛋糕間的鮮奶油中也填滿了糖漬過的草莓切片，蛋糕的綿軟，手指酥的酥脆，新鮮草莓的香甜，鮮奶油的滑順，以及各式莓果的微酸，這個蛋糕真的會讓人為之瘋狂。洛基吃得嘴角止不住地上揚，他太喜歡了，一旁的范達爾看著洛基吃的香甜，竟把自己那份也推到洛基面前。

　　「我的也給你吧！」范達爾說：「人家說累的時候吃甜食最好了。」

　　「不用了，你吃吧！蛋糕還有剩不是？」洛基拒絕道。

　　「沒關係，反正我也不是很愛吃甜的，」說著范達爾用叉子挖了一口放進口中：「這樣可以了吧？那位無名男士的心意我算是收到了。」

　　原來范達爾還是很介意送這個蛋糕的人，洛基剛剛才有驚無險地瞞過范達爾，下次可要更小心些，絕對不能讓范達爾知道索爾的存在還有自己在從事性交易這件事。

　　「那我就不客氣的收下囉！」洛基還是很高興有兩塊蛋糕可以吃。

　　「嗯，你吃吧！」范達爾也開心的看著洛基把兩塊蛋糕都吃完：「昨天晚上，真的對不起了。」話鋒一轉，范達爾提起了昨天的事。

　　「范達爾……。」洛基放下叉子看著范達爾。

　　說是昨天晚上，不如說是今天凌晨，半夜當兩人都就寢後，突然傳來了巨大的敲門聲，那是組織又派人來討債，兩人毫無防備，洛基嚇壞了，完全無力反抗那兩名彪形巨漢，最後洛基來不及存進銀行的八百美元學費還有范達爾最後一次領的薪水，以及接下來一週的生活費都被搶走了，洛基還因為過度驚嚇一直到天亮都無法闔眼。范達爾為此對洛基感到十分抱歉，因為自己的債務影響到洛基。

　　「沒關係的，范達爾。」洛基說：「不過你還是趕快找份正經的工作吧，雖然你是做生意失敗才會欠債，但還是快點把欠的錢還清才好。」

　　「我會的，我明天就會去找工作。」范達爾用無比誠懇的語氣說。

　　范達爾一直沒有將自己以前從事的工作還有為什麼會欠債的原因老實的告訴洛基，他很愛洛基，也知道洛基很愛他，但他不知道如果洛基知道自己不但是個毒販還是的賭徒，會不會再跟著自己，所以他選擇隱瞞，只說自己是做小生意的，欠債是跟朋友合夥投資失敗，遭到地下錢莊追殺。

　　聽到范達爾會出去找工作，洛基雖然很高興但也不是百分之百相信，除了這次因為自己生病看到范達爾去披薩店打工之外，洛基對范達爾之前做的是什麼工作完全不知道，說是做生意但他從來沒看過范達爾的商品，現在只能希望范達爾真的會去找一份正經的工作，老老實實的賺錢，在加上自己賣身湊來的錢，早日把那十五萬的欠債給還清，讓兩人的生活能回歸平靜。


	20. 二Ｏ一四年　一月二十日　星期一

 

　　索爾‧奧丁森是在家中被逮捕的，瑪麗亞‧希爾探長、娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫警探、菲爾‧考森警探協同紐約地檢署檢察官史蒂芬‧羅傑斯還有大批的員警來到索爾位於威斯特切斯特郡，瓦爾哈拉的獨棟豪宅，五十多歲的幫傭太太幾乎沒什麼阻攔的就讓檢警人員進來了，但羅傑斯檢察官聽到屋內有小孩子在練習彈鋼琴的聲音，便要求由他和希爾探長的小組先行入內，在小孩子面前將他的父親逮捕實在不是什麼好事。

　　五歲的曼尼在起居室練習鋼琴，由他的鋼琴家教陪同，羅曼諾夫很驚訝小孩子的母親或父親竟然沒有在一旁，當他們進來時這屋子的男主人或女主人也沒有出來迎接，而曼尼更是對一群陌生人進到家中毫無反應，連抬頭看他們一眼都沒有，似乎家裡又陌生人來來去去已經是很司空見慣的情形了，「這個家太奇怪了。」羅曼諾夫在心裡想，沒有說出來。

　　幫傭太太領著一群人到男主人的書房，索爾在已經在裡面等著了，他相當的鎮定，似乎已經知道自己會被羈押，他沒有抗辯，沒有宣稱自己的無辜，在希爾探長宣讀完他的權利後準備為他帶上手銬時，羅曼諾夫制止了。

　　「等等，奧丁森先生，」羅曼諾夫說：「你不跟你的兒子說些什麼嗎？」

　　「我要跟他說些什麼呢？我要去渡假？我要出國開會不知道什麼時後回來？」索爾說。

　　「至少跟他說些道別的話吧。」考森也開口勸道：「尊夫人在家嗎？」

　　「我想珍應該在她的書房…。」索爾說：「我會去跟我的孩子說我會有一陣子不在家，但是這個……」索爾指了指希爾手上拿的手銬。

　　「當然，我們不會讓你帶著這個去見你兒子。」索爾得到了羅傑斯檢察官的允諾。

　　一行人從索爾的書房走出來，索爾打了個手勢讓鋼琴家教暫停練習，他走上前去蹲在曼尼身邊跟他說了一些話，曼尼乖巧的點點頭，最後索爾用他的大手揉了揉曼尼的頭髮，這時候索爾的妻子珍才從她的書房出來。真看到一群陌生人在她家裡十分的訝異但也沒有多問什麼，她甚至連看索爾一眼都沒有，還是羅傑斯主動向珍說明索爾被逮捕了這件事。

　　「所以，你們帶他走之後要搜索這間房子嗎？」珍問。

　　「是的，夫人，」羅傑斯非常有禮貌的說：「可以請您及令郎迴避一下嗎？」

　　「沒問題。」珍答應得相當爽快，讓在場的人都嚇了一跳。

　　「珍，我很抱歉發生這樣的事。」索爾向妻子道歉。

　　「沒關係，有什麼我能幫你的嗎？」珍回應道，好像索爾並不是她的丈夫而是一個室友。

　　「我需要律師。」索爾說。

　　索爾跟著羅傑斯等人走了，珍告訴幫傭及家教從今天起開始放長假，放假期間薪水會照給，然後打了通電話給奧丁及弗麗嘉，告訴兩老索爾剛被帶走，還有自己會帶著他們的孫子暫時回娘家一趟。珍跟曼尼在警方的監督下收拾了簡單的行李也離開了這棟房子，不過這棟位於瓦爾哈拉的豪宅並沒有因此而變得安靜，大批的警力和檢調人員忙碌的進出，連同索爾名下的其他住所、位於曼哈頓的辦公事都遭到全面的搜索。這次希爾安排的非常週延，她不希望漏掉任何一個線索。

　　索爾的三位律師在宣讀羈押裁定時出現，在審查庭法官的小小辦公室裡，他們看起來像是局外人，弗斯塔格巨大的身軀跟驚人的食量讓人以為他是重量及摔角選手，但實際上他是專攻國內金融法的律師；留著山羊鬍的亞裔律師后剛專長是商標與專利權，他們同時也是索爾在哈佛大學最好的同學；有著罕見金色瞳孔的海姆達爾則是奧丁的得力助手，最擅長國際金融法、國際仲裁和公司併購，他們都受到阿斯嘉集團的高薪聘用，但他們之中沒有人在近幾年來出過刑事庭，上一回接觸刑法大概是在實習期間了吧。他們都對刑事庭很陌生，不知道必須提出哪些聲請，弗斯塔格還語帶威脅說阿斯嘉集團會動用一切政商資源，但審查法官還是不為所動。

　　弗麗嘉坐在會議室門前的長木凳上，她穿著水藍色的套裝，深金色的頭髮梳成一個優雅的髮髻，頸部配戴的珍珠項鍊跟膝蓋上放的酒紅色愛馬仕手提包都襯托出她高貴的氣質，但是她的眼中卻流露著不安，沒有人告訴她她不能見她的兒子。在律師們的建議下索爾在法官出示羈押令時保持緘默。他的律師海姆達爾拿出一張空白支票何可以填寫金額高達八千萬美元的銀行保證書。審查庭的法官對此大為震怒，他認為海姆達爾的舉動不但帶著濃濃的階級司法的意味，更是對執法人員莫大的挑釁，當場否決了律師們提出的交保申請，「我們這裡不是台灣或索馬利亞」這是審查庭法官對他們說的最後一句話。

　　主任檢察官尼克‧福瑞在這一天幾乎什麼都沒說，他覺得好像聽到宣告戰鬥開始隆隆鼓聲響起。而負責這件案子的史蒂芬‧羅傑斯檢察官則是忙著整理希爾探長他們到目前為止都蒐集到的證據。


	21. 二Ｏ一四年　一月二十一日　星期二

　　東尼‧史塔克的西裝外套下穿的是星際大戰的印花T恤，這讓他看起來很不像律師，早上一杯咖啡配甜甜圈是他的習慣，這天他還在排隊買甜甜圈時手機突然響了，是他的辦公室助理兼秘書維吉尼亞‧波茲，暱稱小辣椒打來的。

　　「哈囉，這是東尼‧史塔克的語音信箱，他現在再忙，請…」

　　「東尼！」波茲一聽就知道是東尼又在玩花樣了：「別玩了，你有客戶。」

　　「他們有預約嗎？」東尼看了看手錶：「小辣椒，提醒他們一下事務所九點才開始營業，現在是八點五十二分。」

　　「東尼！」電話裡傳來波茲的吼聲，似乎是針對東尼‧史塔克的態度。

　　「好好好，我就快到了，請他等個八分鐘可以吧！」東尼收起輕浮的語氣，他東尼‧史塔克全天下的人都可以得罪，唯獨他的助理維吉尼亞‧波茲他得罪不起：「外加一杯東尼精選綜合咖啡可以吧？」

　　「五分鐘，她在我到事務所前就在了。」波茲說。

　　小辣椒毫不客氣的跟她的老闆下令，而史塔克也不敢不聽，迅速買好一整盒Krispy Kreme甜甜圈，快步彎過兩個街角來到他位於下城區事務所，事務所的入口非常奇怪，大門推開後是三角型的玄關，助理兼秘書還有總機的波茲小姐位置就在三角型右邊的底部，波茲一看到史塔克走進來馬上上前。

　　「小辣椒，一大早就來等門的客戶是？」史塔克問。

　　「奧丁森夫人。」波茲低聲說。

　　「那個奧丁森？」史塔克有些懷疑。

　　在索爾被希爾探長帶回警局問話時就有八卦流言到處瘋傳，主流媒體之所以沒有報導是奧丁動用人脈勢力把新聞壓了下去，但是檢警到索爾的宅邸抓人時就是總統下令也無法制止已經瘋狂的媒體報導這件事了，現在希爾探長最討厭的事發生了，媒體辦案，雖然現在記者們知道了在大溪地飯店的某個房間發現一具全裸的男屍，而且房間內部凌亂的像是開過性愛派對，主任檢察官福瑞預期的事也發生了，媒體糾纏著偵辦此案的檢調人員不停的想從他們口中套出案件的細節，大批的媒體記者也守在阿斯嘉集團的總部跟紐約州內的各個據點，一遇到人員進出就追問個不停，好在媒體還不知道死者的姓名，所以洛基打工的咖啡店、就讀的學校還有在底特律的母親仍然能平靜度日，不過被捲入媒體的風暴內只是時間的問題。

　　東尼‧史塔克也知道這個案子，他還跟他的AI管家分析了到底有幾個人在開派對，不過當事人的夫人親自找上門來還是讓史塔克感到非常意外，他從內部員工專用通道繞過貴賓室的小間來到位於整間事務所最內部的辦公事，打開辦公室用的AI管家。

　　「早安，先生，今天的行程安排…」AI盡責地先進行每日會報。

　　「賈維斯，今天早上的行程能取消的取消，能延期的延期，」史塔克一邊說一邊從衣帽架上拿下襯衫跟領帶：「我們有重要的客人。」

　　「是在一號室的女士嗎？」AI管家賈維斯問到。

　　「是的。」

　　東尼‧史塔克的名號在刑事法庭跟黑白兩道都相當有名，他專門為刑事犯罪辯護，在他的辯護之下逃過法律制裁的被告或是獲得最高賠償的原告多得不計其數，他是檢察官跟法官都恨得牙癢癢的律師，當然他的收費也是另一個讓人又愛又恨的原因。

　　波茲小姐帶著珍來到史塔克的辦公事時，史塔克在茶几上準備了瑪奇雅朵跟剛買的甜甜圈。

　　「早安，奧丁森夫人。」史塔克向珍打招呼。

　　「你好，東尼‧史塔克，我是珍‧福斯特。」結婚時珍為了學術上的方便並沒有改從夫姓，現在仍使用原本的姓氏。

　　「我也不跟你多費話了，」珍省略的冗長又沒有意義的寒喧，非常直接的進入主題：「這兩天媒體報導的『祖母綠兇殺案』你知道吧？」為事件取名字也是媒體的習慣。

　　「是的，夫人，」史塔克回答：「身為一個精英中的精英律……」

　　「很好，」珍非常直接的打斷了史塔克五百字以上的廢話：「既然你知道那我就不用再多說了，現在我的丈夫被警察認為是兇手。」

　　「夫人您希望我為他辯護，是嗎？」史塔克是聰明人，他看得出來珍不想在這裡多浪費時間。

　　「是的。」

　　「貴公司不是有專屬的簽約律師嗎？」史塔克問。

　　「他們只會處理金融跟專利商標糾紛，」珍說：「我聽說了，你是紐約最厲害的刑事辯護律師，我要你為我丈夫辯護。」

　　「我瞭解了，根據當事人行為和過往的判例，我會盡量爭取最低的刑責。」史塔克說。

　　「無罪。」珍說的鏗鏘有力，擲地有聲：「我要的是無罪。」

　　「夫人，這…」史塔克面露難色，雖然他對說黑為白、顛倒是非這樣的事很拿手，但也不敢保證每次都能幫客戶爭取到無罪的判決。

　　「無罪，我不接受其他的判決。」珍說：「他有沒有殺人我不管，但你要讓他無罪。」

　　珍這樣要求不但是為了自己，也是為了阿斯嘉集團跟娘家的聲譽，要是讓人家知道她的丈夫是個殺人犯，那珍的父親在政壇的形象會下跌，自己手上持有阿斯嘉集團的股票也會變成廢紙，連帶研究室的經費運作也會受到嚴重影響，現在索爾被捕的消息已經傳出，上述的影響已經出現，為了不讓事態在惡化下去，在法庭上證明索爾的清白是最好眼下的做法。

　　「我知道了，」有錢能使鬼推磨，只要對方能拿出相應的報酬，史塔克絕對會達到客戶的要求，現在他的客戶是阿斯嘉集團，控制北美百分之一十五商業金融的巨型財團，這點小小的辯護費用對他們來說只是九牛一毛罷了。

　　珍從皮包裡拿出一張支票放在桌上，說：

　　「三百萬，這是訂金，無罪之後再補後面的七百萬。」珍爽快地提出了將支付一千萬美元的律師費給史塔克。

　　「九百萬。」史塔克拉高了價碼。

　　「成交。」珍連眼睛都沒眨一下的就答應了。

　　「成交。」一莊「生意」就這樣談成了。


	22. 二Ｏ一三年　二月十七日　星期日　其之一

　　「我找到工作了。」

　　星期天的晚餐桌上范達爾告訴洛基。

　　「真的？」洛基聽了十分高興。

　　「真的，以前工地的工頭介紹的。」范達爾說。

　　「那真是太好了！」洛基說。

　　「只是那個工作是在外地，我要離開一陣子。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「那是一個在海上的工作，簡單的說就是跑船。」

　　「跑船…」高興的氣氛都沒了：「那你要離開多久？三個月？半年？還是一年半？」

　　船在海上航行，穿梭在大洋緣海間，歸期遙遙，若是遇到船難或海盜更是有可能回不來。

　　「一個半月，」范達爾說：「不會太久的，寶貝。」

　　看出情人的不安，范達爾用他溫暖的手掌握住洛基的手。

　　「很快的，只要一個半月，不用怕。只是去格林蘭，那是漁船不是商船。」

　　「可是…」

　　「船長說這一趟去至少可以給我一萬，我知道錢這麼多風險相對也高，但是我也想趕快把欠債還清，你不是也這樣希望嗎？」范達爾說。

　　洛基很想跟范達爾說不要去，他會怕，害怕什麼洛基自己也不知道，是范達爾會離開還是自己會離開范達爾？但是一提到債務洛基就說不出口了，十四餘萬的債務是兩人眼下最窘迫的危機。

　　「那…你什麼時候要去？」洛基問。

　　「後天，船從波士頓港開，要先過去辦些手續。」范達爾說。

　　真的要走？洛基沒有說但是范達爾從他一對祖母綠的雙眼看出來了，他把洛基拉到懷裡，跟洛基保證他會很快回來。洛基雖然擔心卻也只能相信范達爾。

　　不安的情緒一直延續到第二天跟索爾見面時，洛基沒有遲到，但他沒有完成索爾交代的準備事項，呆坐在單人沙發上，連大衣都沒有脫。

　　「你怎麼了？」索爾進房間時發現了洛基的異樣。

　　「嗯？」洛基慢了好幾拍才反應過來。

　　「你沒事吧？又生病了？」索爾緊張了起來。

　　這時洛基才發現自己的失態，連忙相索爾道歉：「對不起，我只是在想事情。」

　　「你今天都一直是這樣恍神的嗎？連上課也是這樣？」索爾問。

　　的確，早上上課時教授在說什麼洛基是一個字也沒聽進去，心裡想的全都是范達爾要離開這件事。

　　「你還好嗎？」索爾拿出口袋裡的手帕擦掉洛基頭髮上已經融化的雪水。

　　洛基走在雪中沒有撐傘，進飯店時也沒有把落在身上的雪拍掉，現在已經全部融成水，浸濕了他原本就已經很厚重的大衣。

　　「對不起，我現在就去準備。」洛基想要起身卻被索爾壓下來了。

　　「不用了，就這樣吧！」

　　說著索爾就動手脫掉洛基的大衣、外套、毛衣，接著扶著洛基的肩膀將人抱起，突然洛基攀上索爾的肩膀緊緊將他抱住。

　　「怎麼了？」今天的洛基真的很不對勁。

　　「抱我。」洛基說。

　　「我現在不正抱著你嗎？」索爾放軟了語氣，雙手輕輕地撫著洛基的背，像父親抱著稚兒那樣。

　　索爾沒有聽懂洛基話中意思，於是洛基又說了一次，用更直接的詞語：「幹我。」

　　「什麼！」

　　「幹我，狠狠地幹我，用任何你喜歡的方式，就像你一次，要把我操壞掉那樣幹我。」洛基請求著。

　　索爾知道洛基今天怪怪的，應該是他發生了什麼事，但是索爾選擇先不問，現在的洛基需要一場比以往都激烈的性愛來發洩，發生了什麼事，等完事後再來問也不遲。

　　「沒關係嗎？」索爾問，他要再確認一次。

　　「沒關係。」洛基說，語氣相當堅定。

　　索爾把洛基推到牆上，抓著下巴就要吻上洛基的唇。

　　「不要親吻！」洛基轉過頭去。

　　「不是說隨我喜歡怎麼做嗎？」索爾笑道。

　　「拜託…不要…」洛基的聲音小了下去，他快哭出來了。

　　「好吧！那，」索爾解開西裝褲的拉鍊，把男根掏了出來：「舔舔吧！」

　　明白了索爾的意思，洛基蹲了下去用手扶著尚未勃起的男根，開始舔弄頂端膨大的龜頭，接著將半隻男根含入口中用舌頭翻攪著，在溫熱口腔的包覆以及靈巧舌頭的刺激之下索爾的男根開始挺立增大，索爾也發出滿足的聲音，他扶著洛基的肩膀，腰往前一頂讓自己的男根更深入，四分之三的男根沒入，洛基開始重覆將男根吞入及吐出的動作，每一次都比上一次含入更多。索爾很喜歡洛基的口技，看似樸實簡單的動作卻帶著讓索爾欲仙欲死的高度技巧，一雙祖母綠的眼睛也不會像以前招過的妓女那樣用刻意狐媚的眼神勾著他，跟他要稱讚，只專心在該專心服侍的部位。

　　洛基將索爾男根連著兩顆卵袋也從西裝褲中擠了出來，用他纖長的手指愛撫著、玩弄著、挑逗著，也將喉嚨打開讓男根全部進入自己口中，等著索爾開始抽送。很快得索爾就被挑逗的再也無法忍耐只是被洛基服侍，腰臀開始前後擺動，一次又一次把男根送入洛基口腔深處在抽出來，洛基雙膝跪在地上好讓自己能承受索爾撞擊的力道，也不是只是單純的把嘴巴打開讓男根進出，三不五時縮一下口腔或是喉嚨，增加刺激感。百來次的進出之後，索爾將今天的第一次爆發在洛基口中。

　　趁著索爾還在喘氣時，洛基扶著牆壁背對著索爾站了起來，脫掉自己的褲子露出潔白的臀部跟多次承受索爾男根的地方，接著將剛剛索爾射出的濁白吐在手上，混合著唾液深向自己的後穴，用黏滑的體液代替潤滑液，用手指自己撫弄著那令索爾跟范達爾都銷魂的洞穴。索爾一邊看著眼前的美景一邊用手擼動著才剛發洩過的男根，等到男根又次在勃發時就對著洛基的菊穴就插了進去。

　　「啊！」即使有心理準備但在男根進來的那一刻洛基還是因為疼痛而叫了出來，不過這就是他要的，那種被刺穿的楚痛，肉體上的痛苦可以讓洛基暫時不去思考問題，例如：他是不是喜歡上了索爾？這件事。

　　「痛嗎？」索爾問，他還是很小心希望不要傷害到洛基。

　　「不痛，繼續。」洛基逞強著，不是為了取悅索爾而是想用痛苦來麻痺自己。

　　得到了洛基的回答，索爾知道洛基在說謊，每次剛進入時洛基都痛得哭爹喊娘，這次怎麼會例外？不過今天就順著他的意思來吧，索爾抓著洛基的腰緩慢但用力的進出洛基體內。

　　用力但是緩慢，用男根仔細感受洛基誘人的甬道，剛進入是最緊致的時候，內部緊緊貼著男根，索爾幾乎可以感受到甬道內的每一個褶皺。洛基必須要用雙手扶著牆，才不會因為疼痛腿軟而跌倒，牙齒緊咬著嘴唇不讓自己發出聲音。

　　「不要咬，」索爾在洛基耳後說：「洛基，你不用忍耐，沒關係的。」

　　被進入時的洛基身體會變得特別敏感，光是索爾說話時呼出的氣體就讓他快受不了了，此刻身體與大腦都混亂成一團，分離的孤獨、孤單的恐懼、動搖的罪惡、肉體的疼痛、性愛的愉悅，洛基不知道自己是該哭、該叫還是該呻吟，仍然緊咬著嘴唇不發出一點聲音。

　　見到洛基沒有照自己的話，索爾用兩根手指敲開了洛基緊咬著牙關，探入他的口腔。

　　「這是我的手，不准咬。」索爾用命令的語氣說道，他發現只要自己用強硬的命令語氣，洛基就不會反抗，就會乖得像隻兔子任索爾操弄他。

　　嘴巴被打開的洛基發出了聲音，悲傷的泣訴、痛苦的厲叫和快感的呢喃混和在一起。

　　「對，就是這樣，叫出來。」洛基的聲音對索爾來說無疑是獎勵的催情劑，下身的男根已經全部進入洛基體內，這次索爾沒有急著律動，在洛基前幾次的教導之下索爾已經學會一些如何讓兩人的性愛更加美好的技巧。

　　索爾一面用男根磨著洛基的腸壁也一面用手去愛撫前端剛開始挺立的花莖，頂端的鈴口因為前列腺被過度刺激而不斷流出大量透明的液體，索爾抹了一把然後將手伸進洛基的白襯衫和汗衫內部，一隻手經由觸感找到了洛基胸前的乳粒，把液體抹上之後開始揉捏，力道由輕柔開始逐漸加大，另一隻手仍舊覆在花莖上隨著男根推擠的動作撫弄著。洛基全身都在顫抖，後穴、花莖跟乳尖都被刺激著，不過真正讓他無法忍耐的還是從耳後傳來氣息，溫熱的氣體像羽毛般輕柔地打在耳殼上，讓洛基無法自持。感覺到花徑不再緊繃，索爾加大男根進出的幅度，隨著男根持續地膨大，花徑的深處也被開拓著。

　　「洛基，叫我的名字。」索爾在洛基耳邊低聲說道。

　　「索…索爾。」被情慾蒙蔽了的洛基喘息著吐出甜膩的名字。

　　「再來，多說一點。」索爾很滿意洛基的表現，於是向他索求更多。

　　「索爾…索爾…索爾…」洛基說著：「索爾…給我。」

　　洛基說出了讓索爾意外的詞語，洛基向索爾索求了，他要索爾的男根頂住身體內的花心，把他的身體跟心一起捲入狂暴高潮之中。索爾暫時退出洛基的後穴，將洛基整個人翻轉過來用背貼著牆，順勢將纖細的軀體抬高了一些，索爾來發現有東西從洛基的菊穴流了出來，便用手指去觸碰，他感覺那是除了自己的精液外還有別的東西，手指探入菊穴，索爾驚訝的發現洛基的菊穴中比他想像的更加濕潤，今天沒有用潤滑液照理說應該是要比較乾澀才是，但是甬道內似乎正在分泌東西，那些液體順著手指流到了手心上。

　　「這是什麼？」索爾壞心的將沾滿液體的手拿到洛基眼前。

　　洛基當然知道那是什麼，那是後穴分泌出來的腸液，以前跟本不會有這麼多，但是這兩月身體在索爾的開發下逐漸敏感起來，為了享受性愛帶來的歡愉，身體也開始有了變化。洛基紅著臉沒辦法回答索爾的問題，不過索爾也不是要洛基真的回答他。

　　扶住已經完全勃起的男根重新進入後穴，在腸液的潤滑下這次的進入相當順利，幾乎可以說是用「滑」進去的，膨大的前端一下就觸到了軟嫩的花心，已經很有經驗的索爾不用聽洛基的浪叫，靠著龜頭的觸感就能知道是否頂到神祕點。

　　「洛基，抱好。」索爾將洛基的雙臂放到肩膀上，要他用雙手抱住自己，接著一隻手臂伸到洛基的膝蓋後方，粗壯且充滿肌肉的手臂一下子就把洛基整個人抱起。

　　「你…你…」情慾掩蓋了一切，洛基連一句「你要幹什麼」都說不完整。男根隨著索爾的動作磨擦著花徑，現在的洛基全身都是敏感點，稍微碰一下就會癱軟，更不用說索爾的男根在體內了，他甚至都還沒開始律動。

　　「你不抱好可是會摔下去的喔。」索爾將另一隻手臂穿過洛基另一條腿，雙手扶住白嫩的臀部，讓洛基整個懸空，為了嚇洛基還真的將手稍微放開讓他落下。

　　「不要。」沒有選擇的洛基只能緊緊的抱緊索爾的肩膀。

　　「很好，那我要開始動囉。」沒等洛基回答，索爾又重新將洛基的背貼上牆壁，就著這個姿勢開始抽動了起來。

　　雖然背部貼著牆，但是洛基大部分的重量還是落在索爾身上，體重讓索爾的衝撞更加劇烈，每一下都重重地撞擊到快樂的泉源，強烈的快感迅速吞噬了洛基的理智，彷彿什麼都不重要了，范達爾是不是要離開不重要，自己是不是愛上了眼前這位穿著全套西裝幹著自己的男人不重要，滿足沉寂了十年對性高潮的渴望才是洛基眼下最需要的，他緊緊抱著索爾的肩膀，臀部迎合著男根進出的節奏，口中不斷流瀉出連自己聽了都會不好意思的呻吟與呢喃。

　　跟以往都不同的交合姿勢增加了兩人間的新鮮感，也增加了性愛的刺激度與爽快度，很快的索爾就發現這個姿勢雖然可以讓他很深入洛基體內，卻無法加快抽插的速度，於是他暫停動作將洛基輕輕地放在地毯上，洛基仍摟著他的脖子，一雙祖母綠的眼睛透露著不滿足，花莖流出的前液早就浸濕兩人的衣物，不過索爾不在意，他跟洛基一樣都還沒有從這場性交中得到滿足。不用再負擔洛基的重量，索爾將交合重心轉移到男根在菊穴內的全力衝刺上，花心被快速的撞擊讓洛基體內湧現的快感是一波接一波，這一波還沒過去下一波就已經來到，呼吸跟吟叫都變得極度混亂，他幾乎無法換氣，雙手摟著索爾的脖子，修長的雙腿夾著索爾的腰，讓索爾在加快速度之餘也能保持進入的深度。

　　「要…要到…要到了！」索爾準備好要做第二次的噴射。

　　「來…進來…」洛基在紊亂的氣息中胡言亂語地講出幾個單字，也不管索爾聽不聽得懂了。

　　索爾放慢了抽插的速度，但是增加了撞擊的力量，最後讓男根全部停留在花徑內，等待著一秒後來到的噴發。一股又一股的精液全部打在洛基的花心上，讓他是一陣瘋狂的亂叫。待整個過程完畢，索爾不再動作之後，緊箍著的四肢終於放鬆下來，洛基感到非常疲倦，儘管這次他沒有得到發洩，前面的花莖仍舊直挺挺的立著，但剛才猛烈的性交也讓他全身肌肉緊繃，當索爾射精在他體內時更是痙攣地捲曲著身體與四肢，這種感覺到現在都還留在大腦中跟身體內，久久無法散去。

　　索爾伏在洛基身上喘著氣，看著失神的洛基瞳孔放大然後又縮小，極度混亂的喘息一度讓索爾以為洛基沒辦法呼吸，所幸也隨著時間逐漸平緩下來。

　　「你還好嗎？」索爾問，他在洛基身旁坐下，原本筆挺的淺灰色西裝已經是凌亂不堪，上面還沾滿了洛基的體液。

　　「嗯，還好。」洛基回答，他的脈搏到現在還在以每分鐘超過一百四十下的速度鼓動著，洛基身上的衣物狀況比索爾還糟，出門前才剛熨燙過的白色襯衫現在佈滿了皺摺，好幾顆鈕釦幾近鬆脫，上面當然也沾上了體液。

　　「不，你並不好，我看得出來。」索爾說：「你今天沒有射出來。」

　　「這才是正常的狀態。」洛基翻過身去背對索爾，他不想讓索爾一直盯著自己還挺著花莖看，卻沒想到這樣反而把白皙的屁股還有正在流出濁白精液的後穴暴露在索爾眼前。

　　「你站得起來嗎？」索爾問。

　　「不行。」過度緊繃跟痙攣的肌肉讓洛基現在是全身無力。

　　「那我抱你到床上吧！」索爾說。

　　「不要。」洛基斷然拒絕，被一個男人抱著實在太丟臉了，有傷他的自尊心。

　　「可是地板涼，你會感冒的。」

　　「不會，這裡有地毯又有暖氣才不會感冒。」洛基反駁著。

　　「但是我堅持你要在床上休息。」

　　說著索爾一隻手穿過洛基的腋下，另一隻手放在兩腿的膝蓋後，毫不費力的將洛基抱起。

　　「你幹什麼，放我下來！」洛基掙扎著，但癱軟無力的他面對滿是肌肉體力又異於常人的索爾，他的掙扎完全起不了作用。

　　「好，這就放你下來。」索爾將洛基放在整潔的床鋪上。

　　洛基腦羞成怒，別過臉去不願意看著索爾拿俏的嘴臉，而索爾當他只是害羞，不但沒生氣還笑了出來。

　　「好啦！你休息一下吧！我先去沖個澡，等一下在跟我說你到底發生了什麼事，好嗎？」索爾說。

　　洛基還在因為索爾剛剛的行為而生氣，他不願意回答，索爾見他不回答就當洛基是答應了，用手摸了摸洛基的臉頰然後進浴室沖澡去了。

　　幾分鐘後洛基恢復了力氣，他腦中的第一個想法就是要逃走，今天的他實在太丟臉了，不但欲求不滿地主動跟索爾求歡，還被操幹到即使沒射精，身體也像高潮了十幾次那樣，更讓洛基掛不住面子的是自己竟然被其他男人抱著，可惡，那個渾蛋真的當自己是女人嗎？洛基從床上爬下來，不管自己大腿間還沾滿了黏稠的液體，抓起剛剛被索爾脫下的那些已經濕透的外衣，打算穿上褲子就跑掉，可是他的褲子呢？洛基記得自己的褲子是在他幫索爾口交後自己脫下來的，應該還在原來的地方，怎麼這一會兒找不到了呢？

　　「該死，那個王八蛋！」洛基判斷應該是索爾扣留了自己的褲子。

　　「誰是王八蛋？」索爾不知道什麼時候走到了洛基的身後：「你精神很好嘛！這樣我就不擔心了。」

　　「你…」洛基轉過身，正要開口訓斥時，就被索爾制止了。

　　「好啦！該換你去洗澡了，髒小孩。」索爾說。

　　還不是你弄髒的，洛基在心理咒罵著，但他也不敢違抗索爾的命令，畢竟他是自己重要的，唯一的客人。　

　　「我在浴缸裡放了水，今天不趕時間，你就泡個澡吧！那對紓緩情緒很有效。」索爾提醒著，洛基一面走向浴室一面擺手表示知道了。

　　浴室因為浴缸裡的熱水而煙霧蒸騰，脫掉襯衫，洛基檢查著這件襯衫是否能再穿，幸好除了被揉皺跟有幾顆扣子已經是搖搖欲墜之外並沒有破損，回去請人幫忙縫緊就行了。抹去鏡子上的霧氣，洛基看著鏡子裡裸著身子的自己，姣好的容貌依舊俊俏，纖瘦的軀體依舊美艷，這是一副會令男人女人都為之瘋狂的皮囊，洛基拿起洗臉台上放著的安全刮鬍刀，刀刃抵在自己的脖子上，如果這不是安全刮鬍刀而是剃刀，那當這把刀劃過頸動脈時會發生什麼事呢？洛基輕輕地將刮鬍刀從左邊拉向右邊，又從右邊推回左邊，當然什麼事也沒發生。

　　放半滿水的塘瓷浴缸中加入了精油，精油的芬芳逼人，洛基卻不是很喜歡，簡單沖了澡之後洛基進到浴缸中，一坐下水就淹到胸前，這是泡澡最好的水深，稍微再坐低一些連肩膀也可以浸到水，索爾在這種地方的細心與體貼讓洛基覺得開心和溫暖卻也感到不安與擔憂。溫度剛好高於體溫一點的熱水泡得洛基相當舒服，在他租的小公寓裡可沒有浴缸這種能泡澡的設備。熱水裡的精油散發出靜謐的幽香，有鎮靜與放鬆的效果，精油讓洛基感到平靜，他冷靜地想待會兒要怎麼跟索爾說，他想知道索爾為什麼要對自己這麼好，他想叫索爾停手，不要這樣對自己，洛基的心在動搖，他跟索爾的關係應該在他發現自己對索爾有些心動的時候就該喊停，但是他又捨不得那些索爾給的物質上的寵愛，洛基將身體往下滑，讓下巴碰到熱水，閉上眼睛把頭靠在浴缸上。

　　「洛基，洛基。」

　　聽見有人在叫自己，洛基緩緩的睜開眼睛，映入眼簾的是一位頓在浴缸邊的金髮男人。

　　「范達爾？」一開始洛基以為是范達爾，隨即發現不是：「索爾。」

　　「洛基，你還好嗎？」索爾的聲音聽起來像是大大地鬆了一口氣。

　　「我很好。」洛基馬上坐起身子，發現自己還泡在浴缸裡。

　　「你沒事就好。」索爾說。

　　「怎麼了嗎？」洛基問：「還有你為什麼在這裡？」洛基記得很清楚他進浴室的時候是有鎖門的。

　　「你進來半個多小時了，我在門外喊你你都沒反應，我以為你出了什麼事。」索爾說。

　　「我很好，我沒事，我只是…」洛基說：「我只是不小心睡著了。」

　　「你真的沒事？」索爾又問了一次，他的眼中滿是憐愛的神情。

　　「我真的沒事，我想是這一缸熱水太舒服了，你怎麼進來的？」洛基問。

　　「這個。」索爾亮出了手上拿著的五十美分的硬幣。

　　「你用這個開了浴室的門鎖？」洛基瞪大了眼睛不敢相信。

　　「是阿！」索爾說：「以前念大學時在兄弟會學到的，那時候我們可做了不少壞事。」

　　「兄弟會真的是做壞事的好地方。」洛基聽到兄弟會就渾身不舒服。

　　「好了，泡了這麼久該起來了吧？」索爾站起來伸出手要把泡昏頭的洛基拉起來：「你起得來嗎？還是要我再抱你起來一次？」

　　「不用了，我自己可以起來。」說著洛基就自己扶著浴缸邊站起來，連索爾伸出的手他都不願意去碰。

　　「慢點，你泡了這麼久，慢慢來才不會出意外。」索爾溫柔地提醒道，也伸出雙臂去扶住洛基。

　　「我很好，你不要碰我！」洛基吼著。

　　「好吧。」索爾收回雙手，他不知道為什麼洛基突然這麼生氣，但是他覺得現在還是先照著洛基的話，順著他的意來比較好。

　　「那這是毛巾，」索爾從毛巾架上抽出浴巾交給洛基：「你慢慢來，我去外面等你，好嗎？」

　　「好…」對於剛剛的失態，洛基自己也感覺到內疚，聲音也小了下去。

　　在熱水裡待了這麼久，洛基是真的有些頭昏脹，等索爾離開浴室之後，洛基小心翼翼地跨出浴缸，踩在防滑墊上，擦乾身體，披上浴袍，一出浴室房間裡稍涼的空氣讓洛基打了一個冷顫。

　　索爾坐在床沿，一面用手機確認電子郵件，一面等洛基出來，這幾天阿斯嘉集團的開發部門有一項計畫需要金融部門批准經費，他看到洛基出來馬上跟他招手，要他也到床上來。

　　「好一點了嗎？」索爾遞給洛基一瓶氣泡礦泉水，泡澡之後補充水分也是很重要的事。

　　「好多了。」洛基接過礦泉水，打開喝了一口後在索爾身旁坐下：「剛才真是抱歉。」洛基為剛才在浴室失禮的舉動向索爾道歉。

　　「沒關係，反正你今天一直很不對勁。」索爾豪爽的說，他一點也不在意洛基剛才的舉動：「所以，你到底發生了什麼事？」

　　「沒什麼，只是…」洛基玩弄著被水泡皺了的手指，他不知道跟索爾說范達爾要離開自己一段時間這件事是否恰當，畢竟那是自己的私事，跟索爾沒有任何關係，他跟索爾之間應該只有性與金錢的交易，不應該有任何更複雜的關係。

　　「只是有一些事情不太順利。」

　　「那是你的問題嗎？還是其他人的問題？」索爾問。

　　「不是，當然不是我的問題。」洛基有些意外為什麼索爾會這樣問。

　　「如果不是你的問題，那你就不要再懲罰自己了，好嗎？」索爾牽起洛基的手，十指相扣。

　　洛基看著索爾，他非常驚訝索爾怎麼會覺得他是在懲罰自己，連洛基自己都不這樣覺得。

　　「其實你剛才很痛吧，我們做愛的時候。」索爾說：「可是你又要求我像第一次那樣對你，那次我把你傷得很重不是？你想再受傷一次嗎？」

　　這個問題洛基回答不出來，他低下頭不看索爾。

　　「洛基，答應我不要再這樣懲罰自己了，好嗎？」索爾用雙手扶住洛基的肩膀，強迫洛基面對自己，他的臉上充滿了心急與擔憂的表情。

　　「那你可不可以不要再這樣對我了？可不可以不要對我這麼好？不要這樣對我噓寒問暖，幹完了就付錢走人阿！你又不愛男人別把我當成你的愛人。我跟范達爾辛辛苦苦經營了三年的感情你別想用兩個月就把它破壞掉！」洛基在心中吶喊著，但面對著索爾，這些抱怨的話洛基始終說不出口，他推開索爾的手。

　　「我累了，可以讓我休息一下嗎？」洛基說：「抱歉今天不能陪你吃飯了。」洛基選擇了逃避。

　　「那好，」索爾沒有阻止洛基，也沒有強迫他：「那就我陪你吧。」說著索爾就把洛基壓倒在床上。

　　「你做什麼！」洛基掙扎著。

　　「你不是要休息嗎？我就陪你休息阿！」索爾拉起被毯蓋在洛基身上，自己也躺在洛基身邊。

　　見索爾沒有其他動作，也似乎沒有要再來一次的意思，洛基也不管了：「隨便你。」洛基側過身背對索爾，他這兩天都睡得不好，昨天更是整晚睜著眼睛看著枕邊的范達爾，好像一秒沒看好他就會從身邊消失一樣，然而在泡過澡之後疲倦與睡意侵襲著洛基，洛基雖然覺得疑惑但卻沒有精神多想。

　　「你睡吧。」索爾將洛基沾著水氣的頭髮塞到耳後，又在洛基香軟的後頸親吻了一下：「睡吧，睡醒了就沒事了。」

　　疲累的洛基很快就睡著了，索爾輕手輕腳的起身，免得吵醒洛基，他依然叫了兩份餐點，外帶，穿上服務生送來的全新西裝，索爾離開了六一六號房，回到他的車上，撥了通電話。

　　「喂，幫我調查一個人。」


	23. 二O一三年　二月十七日　星期日　其之二

　　這天洛基依然準時到班，不過他身上散發出來的異香跟與平常稍微有點不一樣的襯衫西褲卻吸引了不少老顧客的目光。

　　「洛基，你今天聞起來很棒。」

　　「洛基，很帥喔！」

　　「小子，中了樂透了嗎？很棒的襯衫。」

　　顧客跟同事紛紛稱讚著洛基，洛基也用他一貫的笑容向大家道謝，這天從客人手上拿到的小費比平常還多了三成。這一切穿酒紅色馬甲的薇爾‧丹娣領班都看在眼裡，細心的她覺得今天的洛基很不對勁，洛基下班後丹娣沒有馬上讓他走，反而是要他留在倉庫兼員工休息室，丹娣覺得有必要跟洛基聊一聊。

　　「洛基，你最近有發生什麼事嗎？」丹娣問。

　　「沒有，我很好。」洛基回答。

　　「你今天噴香水了？」

　　「呃…是。」

　　「哪個牌子的阿？好特殊的香味。」

　　「……」洛基回答不出來，索爾在泡澡水裡加的精油到現在都還散不去。

　　「洛基…」丹娣皺了皺眉頭，從洛基開始提著高級飯店的紙袋時，丹娣就一直在擔心：「你沒有在做什麼危險的事吧？」

　　「我…」

　　丹娣從洛基第一天來上班就非常照顧他，雖然沒有辦法在物質上給洛基什麼幫助，但是噓寒問暖或是生活上的一些小提醒是少不了的，加上丹娣的年齡與洛基的母親相近，洛基對丹娣也是十分敬重。

　　「他是個好人嗎？」丹娣問，這幾個星期的觀察以及女人的直覺告訴他，洛基可能交了其他男朋友。

　　「我不知道。」洛基的表情十分複雜。

　　「洛基，我不是說范達爾不好，但是如果你跟這個人在一起負擔能比較輕的話，那以你的條件你是可以選擇的。」

　　「不是的，你誤會了。」洛基急著解釋：「我愛的人只有范達爾，我跟他沒有感情，他也不會看上我的。」說著洛基突然一陣感傷。

　　索爾會這麼寵自己只不過是因為自己有一副好身材跟一身的好技巧，加上索爾對自己還保持著新鮮感，等到新鮮期一過，索爾玩膩了之後他一定會叫自己走，洛基不該對索爾有任何期待，更不可以喜歡上他。

　　「那你跟他是什麼關係？」丹娣問。

　　「我跟他，我跟他沒有關係。」洛基很難過自己必須這樣說。

　　「你在搞援交？」丹娣瞪大了眼睛。

　　「是。」洛基回答。

　　「你在想什麼！你急用錢可以跟我們說啊！」丹娣十分生氣洛基這樣糟蹋自己：「你忘了你當初是為什麼來到紐約？為什麼要考上全國學費最貴的學校嗎？」

　　「對不起，丹娣。」洛基考上哥倫比亞大學，離開底特律來到紐約，就是為了擺脫「妓女的兒子」的身分，但是現在他卻跟母親做著一樣的事─出賣自己的身體。

　　「你不用跟我道歉，你辜負的人是你自己阿！洛基。」

　　「對不起，但是那個十五萬…」

　　「你這是在幫范達爾還債？」丹娣又更生氣了：「是他要你這樣做的嗎？」

　　「不是，是我自願的，范達爾也不知道。」洛基說。

　　「天阿！你為什麼…」丹娣是又生氣又心疼：「洛基你一直都是聰明的孩子，可是怎麼就這麼傻呢？」

　　「對不起，我只是想早點把債務解決，我受不了隨時有人會衝進家門討債了。」洛基低下頭，用雙手撐著額頭。

　　丹娣也不忍心苛責洛基，她也想過要勸洛基離開范達爾，否則洛基早晚會被他拖垮。

　　「那個人對你很好吧？」丹娣問的是洛基援交的對象：「只有他一個人對吧？」

　　「嗯，只有他一個人，沒有別人了，他對我很好，真的，他對我太好了。」索爾對洛基太好了，好到洛基會害怕。

　　「這身衣服是他買給你的？香水也是？」

　　洛基在精油的作用之下一直睡到櫃台來了起床電話才醒來，醒來就發現床尾放了一套全新的襯衫和褲子，也附上索爾的留言便籤

 

**_抱歉弄壞了你的衣服，希望這件符合你的尺寸。_ **

 

　　「混帳！」洛基在心裡罵到，衣服沒有壞，只是皺了點跟幾顆扣子快掉了，還有褲子根本沒怎樣，不用換新的。

　　洛基到處都找不到自己的舊衣服，只能一邊罵著索爾是變態一邊把襯衫跟西裝褲穿上，新衣服的材質跟他原本的完全不一樣，原本的衣服是洛基在沃瑪特打折時買的廉價人造布料，新的襯衫穿起來非常舒服，洛基不知道那是什麼做的，而硬挺領子跟袖口把他的手腕跟脖子襯得很好看，而褲子簡直像是為洛基量身訂做的，不但褲管夠長，臀部的部分也能服貼的貼在他的翹臀上，沃瑪特買的成衣不是腰臀的尺寸合了但褲管不夠長，不然就是為了符合腿長買了大一兩個尺碼，卻讓腰臀完全撐不起布料而顯得塌平，洛基相當重視自己的外表，但經濟上的困境卻讓他不得不犧牲。洛基雖然咒罵的索爾隨隨便便拿走他的舊衣服又強迫他非得穿上新的不可，不然就得要裸著身子離開了，但穿上新衣服夠能顯現出洛基幾乎是接近完美的模特兒身型又讓洛基開心且得意，而洛基被雪水浸濕的大衣、外套跟毛衣也讓飯店的人烘乾了放在門外，跟著已經打包好的午餐及三明治紙袋一起，甚至還有一把全新的傘。

　　「是，都是他給我的。」索爾對自己真的太好了。

　　「洛基，答應我，你不會做出任何危險的事，好嗎？」丹娣說，眼看是勸不動洛基收手了，丹娣只能叮嚀他要把自己照顧好。

　　「丹娣，拜託妳幫我保密好嗎？拜託妳千萬別把這件事告訴范達爾。」洛基抬起頭看著丹娣領班，懇求著。

　　丹娣無法拒絕那雙祖母綠的眼睛只好答應了。

　　時間已經很晚了，跟丹娣領班談話耽誤了不少時間，洛基一路小跑步回家，他怕范達爾會擔心。一進門果然看見范達爾臉色不太好地坐沙發上。

　　「范達爾，抱歉，我回來晚了。」洛基連忙道歉。

　　「你去哪裡了？」范達爾質問。

　　「沒有，快七點時店裡突然變得很忙，我留下來多忙了一會兒。」洛基解釋道，他不敢告訴范達爾實話。

　　「我很擔心你，你知道嗎？」范達爾說。

　　「對不起讓你擔心了。」

　　「我想著你是不是在路上出了意外，或者是在電車裡被人給怎麼樣了。」范達爾說：「我不要兩年前的事再重演一遍，洛基，你是我的，誰都不能對你出手。」

　　「對不起。」洛基丟下手上的東西，衝上去抱住范達爾：「不會有下次了。」

　　這樣一個人跪在自己面前，還抱著自己，范達爾也心軟了，他也不想生洛基的氣，他是真的很擔心洛基出了什麼事，尤其是他要離開一個多月，他希望洛基能一切安好，范達爾跟洛基交往同居之後這還是兩人第一次分開這麼久，范達爾最放心不下的就是洛基的安危。范達爾伸出手臂回抱洛基。

　　「洛基，我今天晚上就要走了。」范達爾說。

　　「為什麼？你不是說明天嗎？」

　　「有朋友剛好今晚要送一批貨去波士頓港，我搭他的順風車。」

　　「什麼時候？」洛基問。

　　「就快了，洛基你這麼晚回來，我真的很擔心，要是來不及跟你說再見該怎麼辦？」范達爾抱緊了洛基。

　　「對不起，真的對不起。」洛基流下了眼淚。

　　范達爾將洛基扶起，讓他坐在發沙發上。

　　「別哭了，你的手怎麼這麼冷！」剛從外面回來的洛基雙手異常冰冷，范達爾趕緊給他暖手，又是呵氣又是摩擦的。

　　看著范達爾對自己這樣呵護倍至，洛基又流下了更多眼淚，范達爾這麼愛自己，對自己這麼好，可是現在不只是身體，連感情都要背叛他了，洛基覺得自己根本不配擁有范達爾。

　　「你怎麼…不是叫你別哭了嗎？真是的。」范達爾又忙著拭去洛基臉上的淚水。

　　這時候范達爾的手機響了，別離的時候到了。

　　「好好照顧自己知道嗎？」范達爾離開前仍不斷叮嚀著：「該吃飯的時候要吃飯，該休息了要記得休息，天黑的早下班了就馬上回家，我會打電話給你的，好嗎？」

　　「嗯，我會的，你也要好好照顧自己。」洛基應聲道。

　　臨走前范達爾給了洛基一個深吻，離情依依，能多相處一秒是一秒，直到來接范達爾的人在樓下等得不耐煩頻按喇叭催促，兩人才分開。


	24. 二Ｏ一四年　一月二十四日　星期四　其之一

　　瑪麗亞‧希爾跟娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫在密西根威廉美麗肯州立港口公園(William G. Milliken State Park and Harbor)看著底特律河流向聖克來爾湖(Lake St. Clair)，河的對岸就是加拿大，兩人心情沉重，彼此都沒有說話。兩天前，當紐約地檢署裁定收押索爾‧奧丁森之後，兩人馬上請休假來到底特律請勞菲帶洛基回家。

 

一月二十二日

 

　　經歷五十分鐘的航程後兩人來到這個昔日有著「世界汽車之城」美稱的城市，五十年來歷經了七零年代的兩次石油危機，經濟逐漸萎縮，人口更是快速外流，終於在去年七月市政府頂不住一百八十五億美元的負債而宣告破產，但在這之前這個城市的東南區早已成了鬼城，希爾與羅曼諾夫驅車前往高地公園分局，向詢問處員警表示身分跟來意之後，兩人被請進了會客室。

　　羅曼諾夫驚訝於這個分局的員警實在是少得可憐，貧窮讓政府不得不削減警備預算，這個城市的警力已經明顯不足了，幾年前還發生歹徒衝進警察局開槍的事件，十幾分鐘後內勤事務員才送來兩杯難喝的咖啡，雖然紐約市警局的咖啡也好不到哪裡去，但在喝過這裡的咖啡後羅曼諾夫很慶幸自己是在紐約當警察，警長正在處理其他事，兩人又等了將近一個小時才看到警長晃著巨大的屁股走進來──肥胖，貧窮的附產品。

　　「妳們好，我是海芙‧約特警長，很抱歉讓兩位等這麼久，我們實在是人手不足。」警長說，並和兩人握手。

　　「沒關係，我能理解，」希爾回應道：「我是紐約市警局的瑪麗亞‧希爾探長，這位是羅曼諾夫警探。」希爾將自己的名片遞給警長，並介紹自己的身分。

　　「所以妳們兩位是為了洛基‧勞菲遜的事情而來，對吧？」警長問。

　　「是的，我們希望能夠找到他的母親，勞菲女士。」希爾說。

　　「十分抱歉，關於這點我們也幫不上忙，我們寄了通知也派過員警去她家，但就是找不到人。」警長也愛莫能助。

　　「約特警長，妳知道關於勞菲母子的事情嗎？」羅曼諾夫問道。

　　「抱歉我知道的不多，我兩年前才調來這裡當警長，我只知道勞菲是已經退休的妓女，她兒子洛基我是一點印象也沒有。」警長說。

　　「那有這裡其他人是比較瞭解的嗎？」羅曼諾夫繼續追問。

　　「我想應該是蘿塔。」警長叫了蘿塔進來。

　　蘿塔女士就是剛才端咖啡進來的內勤事務員。

　　「什麼事？海芙。」蘿塔拿下她的老花眼鏡。

　　「妳知道勞菲與洛基的事嗎？」警長問。

　　「知道一點，九年前他們從東邊搬過來，」蘿塔說：「勞菲以前是妓女，搬過來之後開始當起老鴇，除了她自己的舊客戶之外也另外從其他老鴇那裡買名單。至於洛基，他是有點奇怪的孩子，他們搬來的頭一年幾乎沒有人看過他，一年後他才開始回到學校上課，我看過他跟幾個女孩子在一起，後來聽說他考上哥倫比亞大學就離開底特律了。」

　　「蘿塔女士，妳記得一些比較特殊的事情嗎？」羅曼諾夫再問。

　　「特殊的事，沒有，除了幾次勞菲喝醉酒被送來之外，這對母子沒有什麼特別奇怪的事，喝醉被送來警局在這裡也不是什麼罕見的事了。」蘿塔說。

　　看來在這裡也問不到更多東西了，考森調查到的事情都還比他們多，希爾跟羅曼諾夫決定去勞菲家碰碰運氣，說不定她今天有在家，約特警長送兩人到警局門口，剛好有兩名警察扭著一位年輕男子進來。

　　「真的很抱歉，我們沒有辦法提供更多的幫助，希望妳們能順利找到勞菲。」約特警長說。

　　「勞菲？那個白屁股的妓女？」年輕男子說。

　　「你知道她？」希爾問。

　　「當然，白人妓女在這裡可是稀奇得很呢！幹一次只要十元，噢，還有他那個怪胎兒子洛基，他現在一定也開始賣起他的屁股了吧！」男子輕蔑地說道。

　　「嘴巴給我放乾淨點，」警長正色道：「人家有本事考上哥倫比亞大學，你呢？除了呼麻跟偷東西之外還會什麼？他這次又幹什麼好事？」約特警長問一旁的員警。

　　「偷他老闆的錢。」員警回答。

　　「收銀機裡根本沒有錢，我哪來的錢偷阿！」男子為自己的清白叫囂著：「我去你媽的底特律，這個地方連老鼠都不敢待！」

　　「是，只有你這種連鼠輩都不如的人。」員警諷刺道。

　　「快點押下去。」警長下令道。

　　警員押著年輕男子進去了，希爾攔下另一名員警問那位年輕男子跟勞菲母子的關係，原來那男子是洛基高中時的同班同學，高中的最後一年底特律遇上金融海嘯重創原本就已經萎靡不振的經濟，讓很多人無法繼續升學，也找不到工作，貧窮帶來犯罪跟更多的貧窮。

　　離開高地公園分局後希爾跟羅曼諾夫來道勞菲的居所，那是一間兩層樓的獨棟建築，門前原本應該是草坪的地方被改成菜園，種植著各式各樣的蔬菜、水果與香草。

　　「瑪麗亞，你不覺得這棟房子有些奇怪嗎？」現在不是上班時間，羅曼諾夫親暱的用名字稱呼希爾。

　　「妳是說二樓左邊的鐵窗嗎？娜塔莎。」希爾說。

　　「嗯，如果說是要防盜賊的話，那其他窗戶應該也要裝鐵窗才是，但為什麼只有左邊裝設鐵窗呢？」羅曼諾夫說。

　　「讓我們直接問問屋主吧！」希爾說著便走向屋子。

　　兩人拉開小木柵門，進入菜園中的小徑，還沒走到一半就聽到屋子裡有狗在叫的聲音。

　　「屋主用來防小偷的方式還真傳統。」羅曼諾夫笑說。

　　「但是很有效阿！」希爾說：「你知道在底特律打九一一警察要五十八分鐘才會趕到現場，那時候犯人早就不知道逃到哪裡去了。」

　　「那局長不能再嫌我們的九分鐘慢了。」羅曼諾夫說。

　　屋內持續傳來狗叫聲，卻沒有聽到有人聲或是狗被制止，這時候從隔壁傳來了聲音：

　　「兩位小妞，來找勞菲大姊嗎？」

　　兩人回過頭去，看到隔著番茄架，一位中年男子正挺著大大的啤酒肚看著她們。

　　「是的，我們是來找勞菲女士的。」希爾回答道。

　　「我沒見過妳們，你們是要找勞菲大姊簽合約的嗎？」男子笑笑說。

　　「什麼？噢，不，不是的，我們來自紐約，關於勞菲女士的兒子有些狀況我們需讓她知道。」希爾說。

　　「抱歉，是我誤會了，雖然妳們看起來就不像是妓女，但是會來找勞菲大姊的女人就只有妓女了，真是抱歉阿！」男子哈哈笑道。

　　這讓希爾跟羅曼諾夫有些尷尬跟不悅，堂堂的兩名精英警探竟然被人當作是妓女？太羞辱人了。

　　「看樣子勞菲大姊是不在家了。」男子聽著狗叫聲說。

　　「請問你知道勞菲女士什麼時候會回來嗎？」羅曼諾夫問。

　　「這我就不知道了，必竟她做的不是什麼『一般』的工作。」男子說。

　　聽到勞菲不在家，希爾和羅曼諾夫雙雙退出了勞菲家的前院，來到隔壁，隔著草坪圍籬與男子說話。

　　「請問你知道關於勞菲跟她兒子洛基的事情嗎？」希爾問。

　　「知道一點，我是後來才搬過來的，」男子說：「勞菲是專做高級妓女的仲介，洛基的話嘛…我記得他滿內向的，話不多但很有禮貌，另外也長得滿好看的，交過很多女朋友，不過他的女朋友都有一點，妳知道的，怪怪的，畫著很誇張的妝，把眼睛、指甲都塗黑什麼的，那些女生還會為了那個漂亮男孩吵架，不過高中女生嘛！都是笨蛋，洛基根本不喜歡她們。」

　　「怎麼說？」

　　「看就知道啦！如果洛基真的喜歡她們其中一個的話，就不會任由那些笨蛋女生大吵大鬧了，最後當洛基離開時他也沒有告訴任何一個人，噢，洛基還是個聰明的男孩，他去了紐約，去了哥倫比亞大學耶！我們這裡已經很久沒有人能申請到像哥倫比亞大學那樣好的學校了，洛基之後也沒有了。」

　　「那請問洛基跟他的母親，勞菲感情好嗎？」羅曼諾夫問。

　　「應該還不錯吧！沒聽過他們吵過架，雖然洛基去了紐約之後就再也沒有回來，不過也是可以理解的啦！好不容易離開這個鬼城，誰願意再回來受苦呢？可以離開的人早就都離開了。」男子說。

　　「那還有更了解勞菲母子的人嗎？」希爾問。

　　「這我就不太清楚了，這裡的人都搬來搬去的，有的從東邊搬過來，一但有能力就搬出這個城市。」

　　「他們有親戚或是比較熟的朋友嗎？」

　　「親戚好像沒有，沒聽勞菲一起過，朋友也不多，噢，我想到了有一位警長，常常會來找勞菲。」

　　「是高地公園的海芙‧約特警長嗎？」

　　「不不不，不是約特警長，聽說是他們原來住在東邊時那個轄區的警長，年紀應該已經很大了，總是騎一台哈雷機車過來，非常帥氣。」

　　「你知道那位警長的名字嗎？」

　　「抱歉，我不知道。」

　　原本應該跟警察關係很不好的勞菲竟然有一位親密的警察朋友，這實在太不尋常了，雖然跟案子無關，但希爾跟羅曼諾夫對這件事都相當感興趣。向這位中年男子致謝後兩人迅速趕往勞菲之前的居所，根據考森調查到的資料那棟房子還登記在勞菲的名下。

　　車子越往東邊開，街道上的景色就越荒涼，廢棄的工廠、大樓、民房越來越多，一群遊民與無業者在路邊拿了大鐵桶生火取暖，他們燃燒一切可以燃燒的東西，無視法律在大白天就開始吸毒，海洛因與古柯鹼的交易就像去雜貨店買牛奶那樣的稀疏平常。

　　勞菲的房子已經廢棄了，這棟房子只有一樓，規模也比高地公園的小很多，門前草坪雜草叢生，大門跟窗戶已經被拆掉，裡面除了灰塵跟垃圾之外什麼也沒有，附近的幾棟房子也是差不多的狀況。羅曼諾夫說她已經開始理解為什麼一棟房子可以只有一美元的售價了。

　　來到轄區內的分局，這裡警力不足的狀況比高地公園還要嚴重，經過了兩個小時後他們才得到他們要找的那位警長的名字──尼奧爾德‧伊林格，不過他已經在去年退休了，目前住在距離市中心十三公里外的高級社區，由於分局內人手嚴重不足，希爾與羅曼諾夫必須要自己打電話過去詢問，伊林格以今天已經太晚要她們明天早上再去他家，順便一起吃個早餐。

 

一月二十三日

 

　　希爾跟羅曼諾夫一大早就來到尼奧爾德‧伊林格的住所，老警長早就站在門前等她們了，照著老警長的指示希爾將車子停在車道上。

　　「早安，我是尼奧爾德‧伊林格，叫我尼奧就可以了。」尼奧說。

　　剛退休不久的老警長身體還是相當硬朗，只不過已經全白的頭髮跟鬍鬚讓他看起來似乎有七十多歲，簡單的寒暄之後，老警長邀請兩位進到屋內共進早餐。

　　在堆滿了香腸、炒蛋、烤土司、鬆餅及牛奶、果汁與咖啡的早餐桌上，希爾與羅曼諾夫跟老警長交換著在大城市當警探與在小城市當警長的心得，談話間完全沒有提到勞菲或是洛基，直到早餐後，三人都坐到了客廳的沙發上，老警長才主動問道：

　　「你們是為了洛基的事而來，那孩子現在好嗎？」

　　希爾跟羅曼諾夫面面相覷，突然之間她們發現很難將洛基的遭遇跟尼奧說。

　　「他已經死了，」最後還是由希爾來做說明：「去年十月底。」

　　尼奧沉默了一陣：「我需要一杯波本。」他起身從櫥櫃裡拿了一瓶酒跟威士忌杯，到了一份波本酒進杯子然後一口喝掉，連續三次。

　　「他是怎麼死的。」尼奧問。

　　「被殺。」希爾說。

　　「抓到兇手了嗎？」尼奧又喝了一份波本。

　　「抓到了。」

　　然後又是一陣尷尬的沉默，尼奧盯著空酒杯發呆，希爾跟羅曼諾夫也不知道該如何是好。

　　「祖母綠兇殺案？」尼爾問，這幾天電視一直在報導這個案子。

　　「是的。」

　　「能有祖母綠般雙眼的孩子也只有他了，看到新聞時我第一個想到的就是洛基，但我又不想是他。」尼奧說。

　　「請節哀。」

　　「新聞說他是全身赤裸陳屍在飯店套房內。」

　　「是的。」

　　「他又被強暴了嗎？」尼奧問。

　　「不好意思，請問『又』是什麼意思？」聽到尼奧這麼問兩人都嚇呆了。

　　「不是嗎？那就好。」尼奧似乎鬆了一口氣。

　　「尼奧先生請告訴我們『又』是什麼意思？」羅曼諾夫追問：「難道他以前曾經被性侵過？」

　　尼奧沒有回答，反而是進廚房拿了兩只空杯，分別倒了兩份波本要希爾與羅曼諾夫喝下，尼奧看著兩人喝空酒杯之後才開口說：

　　「現在這裡有三個喝醉的警察跟前警察，所以我現在說的話全都不算數，故事要從二十五年前開始說起……」

 

＊

 

　　二十五年前剛滿二十歲的勞菲完成幼保科的教育課程及訓練回到她成長的約噸育幼院服務，兩個月後因市政府財政困難決定關閉育幼院，院長將院內的孩子分送到密西根州內其他的安置機構，也盡力幫助院內的教職員轉往其他地方繼續服務，這一天是約噸育幼院的最後一晚，正好是在耶誕節前夕，一場慶祝聖誕節的員工餐會同時也是離別的宴席，勞菲的去處還沒決定，她太年輕且缺乏經驗導致其他的育幼機構沒將她列為錄取的優先考量，不過年輕也是她的本錢，沒有家累的她面對這個社會還有很多機會。

　　餐會結束後，勞菲不知道為什麼很想到屋外走一走，明明就是個下著雪的寒冷夜晚，或許是想看看這個她待了八年的地方最後一眼，平常育幼院孩子們嬉戲的戶外遊樂設施都積了雪，從大門進來的小徑上也鋪了一層厚厚的白雪，一踩下去就半隻小腿陷在雪中，勞菲拿了鏟子鏟掉大門前的積雪，好開門出去，鏟到一半，忽然看見一塊綠色的布料在大門外雪地裡，勞菲馬上認出那是毛毯的一角，勞菲知道毛毯裡包的是什麼，勞菲從大門鐵杆間的空隙伸出雙手拼命挖，毛毯上的積雪沒有很多，很快的勞菲就挖出那張毯子包裹的東西，跟她想的一樣，是一個剛出生沒多久的嬰孩，大門沒辦法開就無法救這個孩子，她像屋內大喊著救命，幸好所有人都還在，馬上有人回應勞菲的求救，在大家的幫助下大門終於順利打開，勞菲馬上抱起嬰孩檢查狀況，孩子沒有哭，全身凍成紫青色，不過幸好還有微弱的呼吸跟心跳。

　　沒有時間想到底是誰這麼狠心在這種風雪中拋棄襁褓中的嬰孩，趕快送到醫院保住孩子的性命才是最要緊的，急診室的護士告訴育幼院的人說這孩子很有可能救不活，勞菲聽了大哭，一再拜託醫護人員一定要救這個孩子的命。

　　「請問妳是他的母親嗎？」醫生問。

　　「不，我不是，但是請你一定要救救他。」勞菲哭著求醫生。

　　其他人勸勞菲不要為難醫師，這孩子太小，而且似乎是沒有足月就產出，生存的希望渺茫。

　　「請問妳是他的母親嗎？」醫生又問了勞菲一次，並用一種堅定的眼神看著她。

　　「是的，他是我的孩子。」明白了醫生的意思，勞菲回答道。

　　「請放心，我們會全力救治他。」醫生給了勞菲一個能讓她安心的答覆。

　　「勞菲，妳想清楚了嗎？」院長問：「這不是憑著衝動就能下決定的事情。」

　　其他人也都紛紛勸勞菲不要做這麼草率的決定。

　　「不，院長，妳知道我的，我早就無法生育，這孩子是上天賜給我的，他就是我的孩子。」勞菲心意已決誰也勸不動。

　　整整七天，勞菲都陪在嬰孩身邊，雖然只能透過小兒科加護病房的窗戶看著在保溫箱裡掙扎求生的小小身軀，但勞菲沒有後悔那天的決定，七天後嬰孩第一次離開保溫箱，勞菲抱著溫暖的孩子，聽著嬰兒放聲大哭，勞菲又是微笑又是掉淚的，就像這個孩子是她親生的一樣。三個月後孩子終於平安出院，勞菲將他命名為「洛基」。

　　「從此幸福快樂的日子」並沒有發生，雖然有原本育幼院的同事捐助一些嬰兒用品，但扶養嬰兒的開銷遠超出勞菲的想像，加上三個月的龐大醫療費更是沉重，年輕的勞菲幾乎沒有存款，在這個經濟如此蕭條的城市也找不到能帶著孩子又能有高薪的工作，在想不到其他方法的情況之下，勞菲選擇了下海當妓女，一開始勞菲就用年輕的本錢拿到不錯的價碼，加上她學得很快，高超的性愛技巧又讓勞菲的身價繼續上升，勞菲沒有後悔收養洛基，更不曾後悔為了養育洛基而出賣身體，她用自己全部的愛愛著洛基，洛基第一次站立、邁開第一步、第一次的開口叫媽媽都讓勞菲開心不已。

　　只是在還清債務後，勞菲發現自己無法離開出賣肉體的生活，她也試著做別的工作，但不到兩星期她就受不了而辭職。很苦惱一個當妓女的單親媽媽會對孩子帶來什麼影響，勞菲開始藉由酒精來逃避問題，好幾次在洛基還在身邊的情況下勞菲就得要應付客人的需求也讓勞菲感到內疚，後來更在熟客的勸誘之下勞菲開始使用迷幻藥。

　　洛基第一次被帶到警察局是他三歲的時候，勞菲因為使用大麻而被逮捕，雖然才三歲但洛基卻表現出超齡的成熟，他不吵也不鬧，只是安靜地坐在母親身邊，用一雙綠色的大眼睛看著警察局裡的一切，尼奧爾德就是在這個時候注意到這對母子，在勞菲被拘役的期間尼奧爾德也常到暫時的安置機構探望洛基，尼奧多次勸勞菲要戒酒及毒品，洛基開始懂事了他對這一切會有什麼感覺，甚至勸勞菲不要再當妓女了，不過尼奧也知道在這個衰敗沒落的城市討生活有多不容易，隨著勞菲越來越常因為賣淫、毒品、酗酒進出警局，尼奧跟洛基也漸漸熟了起來，洛基很聰明也很懂事才到了剛上小學的年紀應對進退的禮儀卻已經如同小大人般，尼奧不知道自己該為洛基的成熟懂事而高興還是難過洛基的早熟。

　　三年級時的某一天放學後，洛基低著頭進了警局，他全身上下都是傷，額頭上冒著血，眼睛也腫了起來，一看就知道是被打的，尼奧趕快將洛基帶到會客室，先給了他一杯熱可可才開始幫他療傷，尼奧一邊為他上藥一邊問是誰把他打成這樣的，洛基搖搖頭沒有說，但是大顆大顆的淚珠卻從祖母綠般的眼中流了出來，洛基問尼奧「妓女」是什麼？尼奧聽了心中一陣刺痛，接下來的幾個月洛基身上每隔幾天就會出現新的傷口，但洛基始終沒說是誰做的，而每當勞菲來接他的時候洛基還是很高興地牽著媽媽的手離開，尼奧每次都勸勞菲為了洛基好不要再當妓女了，而每次勞菲都笑笑地說好卻仍然做著同樣的事，直到學校教師通報社會局洛基疑似被家暴，洛基才說自己身上的傷是被幾個高年級的學生打的，原因只是「他是妓女的兒子」。

　　勞菲對於洛基的疼愛不亞於一般結婚生子的母親，洛基上學所需要的費用從來沒有遲繳過，這在底特律東區是很少見的事，洛基身上穿的衣服雖然不是說有多昂貴，但總是比同班的同學乾淨體面，加上好看的小臉和一雙宛如祖母綠般碧綠的眼睛讓洛基很受到學校師長的喜愛，也很受到女同學們的親睞，只是尼奧看著洛基時總有一種他是在很努力讓自己被別人喜愛的感覺。

　　五年級的聖誕節前夕，洛基再度出現警察局門口，這次他身上沒有傷，勞菲也沒有被捕，但是他一臉惶恐、疑惑、還全身發著抖，尼奧看見他身上只穿了件單薄的長袖T恤趕緊叫他進來，但是洛基搖搖頭，尼奧要出去把他帶進來，洛基卻拔腿就跑，原本拿在手上的書就這樣掉在地上，尼奧撿起書本一看，發現那是一本從圖書館借的高中生物學課本。

　　「該死，他知道了。」基因遺傳的章節打開著，上面還有洛基用鉛筆做的記號。

　　那年的聖誕節洛基沒有回家，一直到新年假期結束勞菲才慌慌張張地來找尼奧，那是尼奧見到勞菲時她少有的清醒狀態，尼奧拿出課本告訴勞菲洛基可能已經知道自己不是勞菲親生的事。幸好小孩子的世界不大，在沒有驚動任何人的狀況下勞菲跟尼奧就找到洛基並帶他回家，之後有那麼一陣子洛基出現了行為上的偏差，翹課、逃家、打架等等的，不過在升上中學前這些行為就消失了。

　　「洛基從小就是個聰明的孩子，他真的很聰明。」尼奧說。

　　「在洛基發現自己不是勞菲親生的之後，他們母子倆的關係有任何改變嗎？」希爾問。

　　「沒有，勞菲依然深愛著洛基，畢竟洛基是她唯一的孩子，至於洛基我想洛基也應該還是愛勞菲的，畢竟勞菲是辛苦把他拉拔長大的人，不過進入青春期的孩子本來就很難知道他們在想什麼了，加上後來又發生了那件事。」尼奧指的當然是洛基被人侵犯的事。

　　「那是怎麼發生的？」羅曼諾夫問。

　　尼奧沒有馬上回答，而是又倒了一些酒在兩人的杯子裡要她們喝掉，看著希爾與羅曼諾夫將酒喝完，尼奧才開口說了那個故事。

　　「那天是八年級的課程結束，接近初中畢業典禮的時候，我還記得那時候洛基跟另外一個女生一起獲選為畢業生的致詞代表，他真的是一個很優秀的孩子，那幾天勞菲不在家，一名勞菲的客人闖進勞菲家，就把洛基……。」尼奧說不下去，他還記得他接到勞菲電話時她用顫抖的聲音告訴他發生了什麼事，也記得當他趕到勞菲家時那個令人怵目驚心的畫面。

　　「為什麼沒有報警？」羅曼諾夫問，如果洛基身上真的發生過這種事，那警方的資料庫裡應該會有相關資料才是。

　　「因為洛基把那個人殺了。」那時候尼奧剛升上警長不久，但他決定把這件事壓下去：「勞菲是打私人電話給我，那時候的我認為不能讓洛基被送上法庭，我不能。」

　　「為什麼？」希爾質問著，她無法理解尼奧身為警長卻放任著犯罪行為不處理。

　　「洛基還只是個孩子，一個男孩子，一個被人強暴的男孩子，我不知道妳們在紐約如何處理強暴案，但是在底特律，強暴案的受害者很多在經過訴訟後都有自殺的紀錄，我不能讓洛基那麼好的孩子走上絕路。」尼奧說。

　　「可是他殺了一個人。」希爾說。

　　「沒錯，洛基是殺了一個人，但那僅僅是出於自衛，如果是其他法官，他應該是會被判無罪，可是我們當時少年庭的法官是個很殘酷人，不問原因直接把人送進少年監獄，我不能讓洛基被送進去，洛基是妓女的兒子，是一個被人侵犯過的男孩，他只有十四歲，一但被送進少年監獄妳知道會發生什麼事嗎？他會在裡面被雞姦，被輪暴，一次又一次。」尼奧說得老淚縱橫：「我不能把洛基送上法庭，我更不能讓洛基被送進監獄，他是一個聰明的好孩子，他不應該被那樣對待。」

　　「可是…」正當希爾還要再說時，羅曼諾夫制止了她。

　　「瑪麗亞，別說了，」羅曼諾夫說：「我能理解警長的心情。」她在自己的杯子裡倒入更多酒。

　　「後來呢？警長？」

　　「然後洛基就瘋了，他不肯進食也不敢睡覺，只要勞菲不在他身邊他就開始尖叫，他就像個五歲的小孩一樣，生活完全無法自理，嚴重的時候連話都不會說了，不斷的尖叫跟哭泣，就算是好的時候也只是坐著一動也不動。」尼奧說：「勞菲為此也非常自責，她認為是自己害了洛基。」

　　「你們也沒讓他就醫？他都病這麼嚴重了，而且洛基沒有因此感染到性病嗎？」希爾非常生氣。

　　「我有勸過勞菲讓洛基去醫院，他需要幫助，勞菲自己也需要，但是勞菲不肯，幾個月後勞菲就帶著洛基搬家了，離開了這裡。」尼奧說：「知道這件事的只有我跟勞菲，他們搬走以後我有空就會去看看他們母子，好在兩年後洛基恢復正常也回到學校上課，雖然個性完全變了，但至少他走出來了，他申請到了哥倫比亞大學，他還是那個聰明的孩子。」

　　說完尼奧閉上眼睛，不同時期、不同樣貌的洛基一一出現在他腦海裡，記憶中唯一不變的只有洛基那雙好似祖母綠般澄澈透亮的雙眼。


	25. 二Ｏ一四年　一月二十四日　星期四　其之二

　　就在希爾跟羅曼諾夫在底特律尋找勞菲的同時，菲力‧考森也在紐約跟史蒂夫‧羅傑斯檢察官著手調查索爾‧奧丁森及洛基‧勞菲遜有接觸的相關人員。他們盤查過了大溪地酒店的所有員工，他們都表示從來沒有看過洛基‧勞菲遜，也沒有對一個有著黑髮、綠眼、身材高挑、相貌出眾的年輕男子有印象，不過他們都認識索爾‧奧丁森，大溪地酒店也是阿斯嘉集團旗下的相關企業，索爾也是該飯店的股東之一，只是他們不知道索爾用「唐納得‧布萊克」這個假名預訂了六一六號房一整年，包括黛絲在內的幾名飯店服務清潔人員表示，雖然常接到六一六號房的客房服務通知，但他們從來沒見過住該房間的房客，房門外總是掛著請勿打擾的掛牌，所有點單的客房服務都只能送到房間門口，他們不知道住在裡面的人到底是誰。

　　這天考森約談了索爾的祕書希芙，她有著一頭漂亮的黑色大波浪捲髮跟一雙銳利的褐色眼睛，大學畢業後進入世界樹銀行開始做實習秘書，去年才剛正式成為索爾的祕書。

　　「希芙小姐，請問妳認識這個人嗎？」考森將洛基的照片放在希芙眼前。

　　希芙仔細地看了一會才說：「他是洛基‧勞菲遜嗎？」

　　「是的，妳認識他？」考森問。

　　「是的，他是我以前的鄰居還有同學。」希芙回答。

　　「妳最近有見過他嗎？」考森問。

　　「沒有，他終於來到紐約了嗎？」希芙充滿期待。

　　「他是我們的被害者。」考森說。

　　「他死了？他就是那個被殺的祖母綠男孩嗎？」希芙相當驚訝。

　　這幾天新聞不斷重複報導，本來只是紐約市警局內給洛基的暱稱不知道什麼時候被記者知道了，便開始這樣稱呼他，案件也被取名為「祖母綠兇殺案」。

　　「是的，女士。」考森簡短的回答。

　　「噢，天阿！」希芙用一隻手摀住嘴，拼命地搖著頭：「真的嗎？」希芙不敢相信。

　　「真的。」

　　面對熟人突然死去的噩耗總要花一點時間才能接受，考森等希芙平復了情緒才繼續詢問。

　　「希芙小姐，可以描述一下妳跟勞菲遜先生的關係嗎？」

　　「十年前，我們都住在底特律，我們兩家是住在隔壁的鄰居，小時後，洛基常來我們家，上小學之後我們一直都在同一個班級，洛基家裡只有他跟他母親兩人相依為命，洛基的母親是妓女，這件事我後來才知道，我記得在三年級的時候洛基常因為這個原因被高年級的學生找麻煩，他們把他帶到體育館後面揍他，用言語羞辱他，我記得有一次更過分的是他們扒光了他的衣服，把他綁在足球場的門框上，把他當成射門的目標。」

　　「學校沒有處理這件事嗎？」考森很驚訝，校園霸凌事件層出不窮，但到了這麼嚴重的地步校方應該要處理才是。

　　「他們以為洛基是遭到家暴，他的母親有酗酒跟吸毒的前科，社工帶走了洛基，後來經過調查才知道不是家暴而是校園暴力事件。」希芙繼續說：「洛基一直都很優秀，常常在看一些我們看不懂的書，他很喜歡科學，我記得他會去看一些初中、高中才會去讀到的物理、化學或是生物課本，上中學之後我們變成競爭對手，不管是在課業還是體育上都是。」

　　「聽起來他是一個很聰明的孩子。」考森說。

　　「洛基真的很聰明，初中畢業時我們被選為畢業代表，可是在畢業典禮前一兩個禮拜吧，他突然生病了，連畢業典禮都沒有來參加，典禮後我去他家想把畢業證書交給他，但被他母親阻止了，她說他病得很重，無法見任何人。後來因為我父親工作的關係，我們要離開底特律洛基的媽媽才准許我去跟他道別。」

　　「他當時還好嗎？」考森問。

　　「不，很不好，他很虛弱，我不知道他到底生了什麼病，但是他變得好瘦，當時我真的嚇到了，我幾乎認不出他來，他躺在床上，眼睛睜得好大，我跟他說再見，說我要去紐約了，有空歡迎來紐約玩，我不知道他有沒有聽到我說話。那是我最後一次見到他，之後我們也沒有連絡，沒想到他竟然已經死了，還是被人殺死的。」

　　「請問你知道索爾‧奧丁森先生跟洛基‧勞菲遜先生之間的關係嗎？」考森問。

　　「我不知道。」希芙回答。

　　「妳是奧丁森的秘書，難道沒有聽他提起過嗎？」

　　「從來沒有，奧丁森先生非常注重隱私，我跟他沒有工作上以外的交情。」

　　「連一起共進午餐也沒有嗎？」考森問，根據資料希芙是索爾的貼身秘書，照理來說應該是知道索爾最多事情的人，甚至他們兩個之間有一腿也不奇怪。

　　「沒有，如果沒有午餐會議，奧丁森先生習慣出外用餐。」希芙回答。

　　「根據奧丁森先生去年的行程表，他幾乎每個星期的星期一跟星期四早上十點到下午三點半都會外出。」

　　「是的，奧丁森先生會去巡視紐約市內各分行的狀況。」

　　「每個禮拜都要嗎？」考森問，看到這份行程表時，他跟希爾還有羅曼諾夫都覺得這個很不尋常，他們懷疑這是索爾跟洛基幽會的時間，儘管索爾矢口否認他認識洛基。

　　「是的，有時候是做內部巡查，有時候是假扮成顧客去抽查服務的狀況。」

　　「妳有跟著他去嗎？」

　　「沒有，奧丁森先生說他要自己去，而我也會裡用這段時間整理行程或者會議資料。」

　　「希芙小姐，謝謝妳的配合，這是最後一個問題，」考森問：「請問去年十月二十九日的下午兩點到三點半之間，你人在哪裡？」

　　「我在秘書辦公室，奧丁森先生那天早上接到一通電話之後就離開辦公室，還交代我要把那天預定的行程全部取消或延期，我一直在辦公事處理這件事。」

　　「有人跟妳在一起嗎？」

　　「有，秘書部的人都在。」

　　「我知道了，謝謝妳，希芙小姐，妳可以離開了。」考森說。

　　「不好意思，我可以問一個問題嗎？」希芙說。

　　「請說。」

　　「請問勞菲，也就是洛基的媽媽，她現在有在紐約嗎？」希芙問。

　　「這個…關於這點我們正在努力連絡她，妳知道她的連絡方式嗎？」考森想既然她們以前是鄰居，希芙可能知道如何聯絡到勞菲也說不定。

　　但是希芙搖頭表示她不知道，當考森告訴她洛基的遺體至今都還在解剖室的冷凍櫃裡遲遲無法下葬時，希芙更是難過地流下了眼淚。

　　「那請問新聞報導的那些事情都是真的嗎？」臨走前希芙又問了一個問題，本來她覺得一切都跟她無關，但現在她知道了洛基就是他們說的那個祖母綠男孩，她就沒辦法再裝作事不關己了。

　　「我們正在調查中。」

 

＊

 

　　聽完老警長說完勞菲與洛基的故事之後，希爾跟羅曼諾夫問了她們最重要的事，也是她們這次來底特律的目的，找到勞菲並請她領回洛基的遺體。

　　「尼奧，請問我們要如何聯絡上勞菲？」羅曼諾夫問。

　　「今天是星期四，嗯…」尼奧想了一下：「妳們身上有多少錢？」

　　「大概五百塊，怎麼了嗎？」羅曼諾夫不知道尼奧要做什麼。

　　「我們去試一下手氣吧！」尼奧說：「去米高梅賭場大酒店。」

　　「怎麼去？」希爾問。

　　「開妳們的車去。」

　　「什麼？可是我們都喝了酒…」希爾不敢相信原本的執法官竟然會說這種話。

　　「放心，這裡是底特律，而且剛剛喝的那些酒對俄羅斯人根本是小意思吧？」尼奧看著羅曼諾夫。

　　羅曼諾夫是俄羅斯移民的第二代，對於把伏特加當作水並且認為酒精濃度不到百分之四十五就不能稱作伏特加的民族來說，剛剛喝的那幾杯波本酒真的沒有什麼，拗不過老警長的任性，三人驅車前往位於底特律河畔的賭場酒店。

　　雖然才是下午四點不到，但是寒冷的北方城市卻已是夜幕降臨，華燈初上，這個因汽車工業而興起也因汽車工業而沒落的城市，博奕產業的稅收已經成為市政府重要財源，退休公務員的退休金都靠各大賭場繳交的稅金來支付。雖然不比拉斯維加斯或是大西洋城，底特律的知名賭場周圍還是相當熱鬧，賭場內聚集了來自底特律及附近的賭客，賭場的服務生也忙祿地穿梭在其中，更有不少的陪賭女等在那些手氣正旺的賭客身邊，準備從他們身上大撈一筆，尼奧爾德一進到賭場就有兩三名陪賭女跟了過來，看起來尼奧應該已經是這間賭場的常客了。

　　「尼奧，你好久沒來了呢！」「尼奧，最近都在忙什麼阿？」「尼奧，人家好想你呢！」

　　穿著漂亮雞尾酒禮服的年輕女性開始對尼奧爾德撒嬌，尼奧也開心的回應她們，並在他們胸前雙乳間都塞了小費，看得希爾跟羅曼諾夫都不約而同地想「男人阿…」。

　　「……好啦！去玩吧！」一陣子後尼奧叫那些女孩離開：「我今天已經有人陪了。」他指指身後的希爾跟羅曼諾夫。

　　「尼奧叔叔好壞了，有了新歡就不要舊愛了。」

　　「去玩吧！古絲，不准喝酒喔。」尼奧擺擺手趕走了女孩們，還對其中一名女孩說。

　　看著女孩們離開尼奧沒有馬上走近賭桌，而是招了招手叫服務生來，跟他點了雞尾酒同時把錢拿去換籌碼，在等待的時候尼奧說：

　　「勞菲現在不做妓女了，改當老鴇，這妳們應該已經知道了吧？」

　　「是的。」希爾回答。

　　「勞菲這樣做也是為了洛基，一開始是因為勞菲完全無法離開洛基身邊，只好把一些同行的年輕女孩介紹給熟客，後來也因為年紀也大了，該退休了，找了一些原本是阻街女郎的妓女成立了團，有些想入行的小女生也會來找她，妳們剛剛看到的那幾個都是勞菲旗下的女孩，她們連高中都沒念完，很多出來都是為了家計，甚至有些是被家長逼下海的。」尼爾說。

　　服務生端來了熱帶雞尾酒與籌碼，尼奧也給了他小費，不過沒有剛才那樣大方，尼奧帶著希爾跟羅曼諾夫上了二十一點的賭桌。

　　「尼奧，最近過得如何？」發牌員向尼奧打招呼，看樣子他們也相當熟稔。

　　「老樣子，早上起床一杯波本，然後開始巡視地盤，晚上睡前再一杯波本。」尼奧說：「你們呢？最近生意如何？」

　　「還不錯，但是聽說城邊要開新的賭場，到時候就不知道了。」

　　「努力一點阿！我還指望著靠你們領退休金呢！」尼奧笑說。

　　「那就希望您多多貢獻一些囉！」發牌員也開玩笑地說：「終於要開始第二春了嗎？」他指向希爾跟羅曼諾夫。

　　「紐約來的警官你攀得起嗎？」尼奧說，發牌員聽了也嚇一跳，馬上改變對兩人的態度：「發牌啦！別作弊阿！」

　　幾輪下來之後，尼奧手上的籌碼剩下一半，他決定今天就到此為止了。

　　「小子，找大媽媽出來。」尼奧對著發牌員說。

　　發牌員沒有推辭，將牌桌上的東西收起來之後就帶著三人到賭場酒店的客房樓層。

　　「大媽媽在二零九號房。」發牌員告訴了尼奧。

　　尼奧也給了發牌員小費，並叫他回去，自己帶著希爾跟羅曼諾夫來到二零九號房前，兩人都不知道尼奧的葫蘆裡面在賣著什麼藥，只見尼奧一到房間前就開始很不客氣的敲著房門。

　　「臭婆娘、賤婊子！出來啦！」尼奧大吼著。

　　就在希爾和羅曼諾夫都被尼奧的舉動下一大跳時，二零九號房的門開了，裡面出來一名中年女士。

　　「瘋狗，你在這吵什麼？屁股洞在癢了是不是？要不要我給你找隻狗屌塞住。」沒想到這女人講話也是毫不客氣。

　　「馬的，妳的騷屄穴才欠人插咧。」尼奧又馬上回嘴。

　　一旁的兩人看得傻眼，完全插不上話，只能看著尼奧與這位中年女士不斷的用下流的詞語互嗆著。

　　「瑪麗亞，我想這應該就是勞菲了吧。」羅曼諾夫悄悄地跟希爾說，希爾也點點頭表示同意。

　　「好啦！你這個老不修，今天來找我有什麼事？」中年女士終於讓兩人之間的戰火停了下來。

　　「你家那個欠揍的龜兒子的事。」尼奧說：「走啦！去吃飯。」

　　「那這兩個是誰？」中年女士用下巴指著希爾跟羅曼諾夫。

　　「紐約警察。」尼奧老實的回答。

　　「幹！」中年女士大罵一聲就要關上房門，不過尼奧的動作快了一步。

　　「勞菲，別緊張，喝過酒的警官啦！」

　　賓果，果然是勞菲，現年四十五歲的勞菲仍是風韻猶存、徐娘半老，從她的身上完全看不出來是個即將邁入更年期的婦女，反倒像個三十歲出頭的輕熟女，尼奧花了一番力氣才讓勞菲不再對兩人那樣的警戒。

　　「去妳家可以吧？」尼奧提出建議，勞菲也不情願地勉強答應。

　　四人搭著希爾跟羅曼諾夫租來的車又回到了高地公園，在路上買了披薩跟漢堡當晚餐，一路上尼奧跟勞菲仍然用下流的詞語對話著，但與其說他們是在互相漫罵，不如說是一對中年情侶在調情。

　　進到勞菲的家裡，羅曼諾夫發現一樓非常的亂，跟前院裡整齊的菜園完全不一樣，也許是勞菲不常在家裡招待客人，尼奧很隨興的把勞菲的房子當作自己家，招呼希爾跟羅曼諾夫在客廳坐下，把茶几上亂七八糟的報紙雜誌全部丟到一旁的地上。

　　「所以到底什麼事？」勞菲業沒有意思要整理屋子，從櫥櫃拿了酒就坐了下來。

　　「先吃飯吧。」尼奧沒有回答勞菲的問題，打開了披薩紙盒就叫眾人先吃東西，又幫每個人都倒了酒，確定每人都至少喝了三輪以上才讓希爾說出她們此行的目的。

　　「勞菲，妳最近有看新聞嗎？」尼爾問。

　　「看氣象而已，這年頭還會有什麼新聞嗎？」勞菲回答。

　　「有看到紐約『祖母綠兇殺案』嗎？」

　　「有點印象，怎麼？難不成洛基跟這個案子有關？」勞菲問。

　　「是的，我們很抱歉……。」希爾說。

　　「是他殺了人嗎？」勞菲問，她一點都不訝異。

　　「不是的。」希爾說。

　　「不然呢？」勞菲接著問。

　　氣氛相當凝重，誰也不願意開口告訴母親她的孩子已不在人世的噩耗。

　　「勞菲，把這杯喝了，然後聽我說……」尼奧在勞菲的杯子裡倒滿了酒。

　　「不，不，不，你們要告訴我洛基就是那個被殺的男孩！」勞菲打斷尼奧的話，歇斯底里地尖叫了起來。

　　「我們非常抱歉，是的，洛基是這起事件的被害者，夫人，請節哀順變。」希爾盡量讓自己能冷靜的說完這段話。

　　聽到希爾的話，勞菲一陣呆滯，尼奧把裝滿酒的杯子塞到勞菲手中。

　　「不！妳們騙我，怎麼可能？」勞菲將杯子丟到一邊，灑出來的酒弄髒了地毯：「我的兒子，洛基他在哥倫比亞大學好好地，他好好地在念書阿！他很努力的在過他的生活，他交了男朋友，他對他非常好，尼奧，這兩個人是騙子對不對？」

　　「勞菲，妳冷靜一點。」尼奧勸道。

　　「我打電話給他，他會告訴我他過得非常好。」勞菲根本聽不進尼奧的話，她慌張地從皮包中拿出手機，在一長串通訊錄中找到了洛基的電話，然後播打出去。

　　「嗨！我是洛基，我現在沒空接電話，因為我正忙著享受生活，請留下你的訊息，我會盡快回電。」電話裡傳出洛基的聲音，但卻是預錄好語音信箱。

　　「他沒接，他一定是再忙，我再打一次。」勞菲又回播了一次，她眼中開始湧出淚水，一連三次都是聽到洛基的語音信相。

　　「不，洛基沒事的，他一定沒事的。」勞菲的身體抖得很厲害，連手機都快要拿不住了。

　　「勞菲，沒有用的，妳再怎麼打，他都不會接了。」尼奧握住勞菲的手機，要她不要再做這些無意義的事了。

　　「不，洛基，他是我的孩子，他不會有事的，他怎麼可以有事，他都那麼努力活下來了，他怎麼可以…他怎麼可以死！」勞菲放開手機，從座位上站了起來：「這兩個人，是這兩個人殺了他是不是。」說著勞菲就要過去攻擊希爾。

　　希爾跟羅曼諾夫馬上躲開，尼奧也擒抱住勞菲。

　　「勞菲，妳冷勁點，她們是警察阿！她們是負責這件案子的警察。」尼奧將勞菲按壓在椅子上。

　　「尼奧你放開我，我要跟這兩個臭條子算帳。」勞菲哭喊著，叫罵著。

　　「勞菲，不可以！」

　　「放開我！我要我的孩子，我的寶貝回來！洛基……。」勞菲哭的傷心。

　　「勞菲……。」

　　現在說什麼都沒有用，只有等勞菲自己接受這個事實，尼奧請希爾跟羅曼諾夫先回下榻的飯店，他則是留下來陪勞菲。

　　在回飯店的路上兩人都沒有說話，這一天知道的事情太多太多了。

　　「瑪麗亞，」在回房前，羅曼諾夫對希爾說：「那些事情都跟這件案子無關吧？」

　　「是的，沒有關係，怎麼？妳在想什麼？」希爾反問。

　　「沒什麼，只是想在經歷了那麼多之後，那個祖母綠男孩竟然沒有變成變態的連環殺手，真是不幸中的大幸。」

　　「娜塔！」

　　「抱歉，晚安。」羅曼諾夫背對著希爾，揮了揮手後進自己的房間。

　　其實希爾跟羅曼諾夫有著同樣的感覺，一個被妓女養大的孩子，一個從小看著自己的母親在不同男人身下取悅男人換取報酬的男孩，一個不斷在不同安置機構度過的童年，最後自己也被男人強暴，還親手奪走了那個人的性命，這樣的一個孩子竟然能平安無事地進入常春藤系的名校而沒有走上歧路，就已經是奇蹟了。

　　在洛基的一生中似乎沒有哪一項事情是對的，被丟在風雪中等死，沒有進入社福收養體系，收養他的人選擇了出賣靈肉的工作，有個酗酒吸毒的母親，在最尷尬的年紀發現自己不是母親親生的，過早就被人用粗暴的手段奪去童貞，沒有人給他公平與正義，而他母親又拒絕能幫助他們的社會資源，高中時期也是在一個對他極度不友善的環境下渡過，他將愛情視為玩物，將少女對自己的傾心追求當作遊戲，雖然之後他靠著自己的聰明才智進入紐約的名校，離開這個對他來說只有痛苦的城市，紐約對這個男孩也不算好，但是至少他曾經努力振作過，遇見了或許能夠托付一生的人，但是後來發現那只是個錯誤，接著又走上跟他母親一樣的道路──為了自己所愛的人從事肉體交易，最後死在這場交易中。希爾想著洛基最後的那段日子是抱著什麼樣的心情渡過的，最後的結果是他想要的嗎？他是怎麼看待自己的？在他斷氣前他最後想到的是什麼？

　　希爾幾乎整夜沒睡，隔天早上看到羅曼諾夫從房間走出來也一樣帶著疲倦與睡眠不足。

　　「沒睡好？」希爾問。

　　「床太硬。」羅曼諾夫回答：「妳呢？臉色很差，也沒睡好。」

　　「床太硬。」

　　當然這不是真正的原因，不過沒睡好的原因兩人都心照不宣。來到勞菲家前，她們很驚訝地看到勞菲竟然已經平心靜氣的在整理菜園，雖然正值寒冬的底特律除了一些比較能耐寒的根莖類菜園裡是什麼也沒有。

　　「早。」看見兩人前來，勞菲起身跟她們打招呼，勞菲的面容滿臉憔悴，哭累的眼睛紅腫著，臉上還有未乾的淚痕，她開門讓兩人進來。

　　「這片菜園是為那個孩子種的，在他離開家之後變成了我想念他的地方，雖然我知道他可能不會再回來了。」說到傷感處勞菲又流下了淚水：「不是這種方式。」

　　「夫人……」羅曼諾夫想要說點什麼讓勞菲好過一點，但又不知道以自己的身份該說些什麼。

　　「對不起，天氣這麼冷還讓妳們一直站在這裡，真不好意思，進屋去吧。」勞菲招呼兩人進屋子。

　　尼奧倒在客廳的沙發上睡覺，昨晚他也跟勞菲折騰了一整夜，勞菲意示兩人不要吵醒他，她帶她們來到二樓左邊的房間，那是洛基以前的房間。

　　勞菲打開房間內的暖氣，拉開書桌前的椅子坐下。

　　「我試著將房間保持的跟洛基離開的那天一模一樣，我以為我很了解他，他把菸藏在衣櫃的第三個抽屜底下，不過他一次也沒抽過，我知道的。」勞菲說。

　　房間的牆壁被漆成蘋果綠，書架上書桌前的書照著書本的高低、薄厚、大小排列整齊，老舊的IBM筆記型電腦正放在書桌的中間，筆筒裡的筆也照著一定的順序擺放，牆上沒有貼著任何海報，床底下整齊地擺著兩雙球鞋跟一雙皮鞋，床鋪更是整齊的不像話，羅曼諾夫覺得這的房間內部跟從外面看的感覺一樣非常不對勁，跟洛基在紐約住的出租公寓也相當不同，這是一個高中畢業、二十歲左右的男子的房間該有的樣子嗎？

　　勞菲從桌上拿起四張明信片：「這是他去紐約之後寄回來的，撿到他的時候醫生說他出生還不到四十八小時，所以我就決定他的生日是十二月二十三日，我在雪地裡發現他的前一天，他每年生日時都會寄一張明信片回來，這張是第一年，他說他開始跟人同居了，紐約的生活費很高，不過幸好大城市的工作好找薪水也很不錯，等錢存夠了第二學期就能去上課了；這張是第二年的，說大學裡很多新鮮的東西，有些科目很難但是他很喜歡，跟男朋友的感情也很穩定；這一張是第三年，他問我底特律會不會冷，他正試著爭取獎學金，但是沒什麼把握，男朋友依然對他很好，他們去了柯尼島玩；第四張是兩年前寄的，男朋友意外受傷讓他很心疼，但是能夠照顧男朋友又讓他覺得自己又長大了一些，他想接受教授的建議在拿到學士後繼續攻讀碩士，但是學費是一大難題。」

　　勞菲抬起頭看著希爾跟羅曼諾夫，說：「去年，他沒有寄明信片，那時我就覺得不太對，但是我想他是在忙著過紐約的生活，太忙而忘了底特律，我想那樣也好，畢竟這裡對他來說只有痛苦，原來他不是忘記，而是他無法再寄了。」

　　接著勞菲又說了很多關於洛基的事，這一刻勞菲是一個普通的母親鉅細靡遺的說著關於孩子的每一件事。

　　「勞菲女士，我可以問一件事嗎？」羅曼諾夫說。

　　「妳問吧。」勞菲沒有拒絕。

　　「請問妳有讓洛基去任何的療養機構嗎？」

　　羅曼諾夫所說的療養機構實際上指的就是精神病院，看到洛基房間過於整齊，所有物品都按照著一定的順序排列，讓羅曼洛夫想起以前去參觀精神療養院時，該院的醫護人員說過很多罹患精神疾病的病患都無法生活自理，而生活在毫無秩序的環境則會加重病患的症狀，所以他們在治療病患的第一步就是嚴格訓練他們的生活秩序，包括一定的生活作息時間還有整理自己的生活環境。看到洛基的房間讓羅曼洛夫想到療養院內那些病患居住的地方。

　　「沒有，我不會把我的孩子送到那種都是瘋子的地方。」勞菲說。

　　「可是他那時候很需要幫助，對吧？」

　　「是的，那件事之後我的洛基完全失常了，那一切都是我的錯，我不應該把他一個人留在家，都是我的錯。」

　　「夫人……」兩人不知道該說些什麼安慰的話，那件事雖然不完全是勞菲的錯，但她也要承擔很大一部份的責任。

　　「夫人，請妳告訴我們，那天到底發生了什麼事？」希爾問：「那時洛基應該只有十三、四歲，他是如何殺掉一個成年男性的？」

　　「那時我們住的地方治安很不好，我在床頭放了一把槍，以防萬一有強盜入侵時，我們母子還有辦法自保。」勞菲回答到。

　　「洛基知道槍放在那裡嗎？」

　　「是的，出門前我有告訴他槍在哪裡以及如何使用，我一直都不希望他會去用到這些東西。」

　　「然後呢？」

　　「那天，我回家時發現大門從裡面被反鎖了，我叫著洛基的名字，要他來開門，可是屋裡沒有人回應，那時候我沒有覺得不對勁，我想也許孩子前一天玩太瘋，現在正在補眠，我繞到後面從後門進屋，進到屋子裡我才察覺事情不對，空氣中有很重的血腥味，還有屍體腐敗的味道，我好害怕，我好害怕我的寶貝洛基是不是讓人給殺了。客廳沒有看到人，我就進到臥房，一打開門我就嚇傻了。」勞菲回想起那天的事還心有餘悸：「房間裡都是血，洛基坐在床上，身上一件衣服也沒有，還被戴上了口枷，我試著叫著他的名字，但是他好像沒有聽到，他雙腿大開著，我才發現到他的腳被綁著，手也是，腳踝跟手腕都破皮流血，把繩子都染紅，他手上還拿著槍，我走到他身邊一碰到他他就把槍指著我，我跟他說是媽媽回來了，已經沒事了，我一直這樣跟他說才能把槍從他手中拿開，他哭了，他的身上除了血之外還有很多已經乾掉的液體，我知道那是什麼，也知道我的兒子遭遇了什麼可怕的事，那是我的錯，我不該讓他遇這種事，一切都是我的錯。」

　　「那另外那個人呢？」希爾問。

　　「那個禽獸就趴在洛基雙腿間，他已經死了，當然，洛基把手槍裡的子彈都射完了，那個人渣死的跟蜂窩一樣！」勞菲講的咬牙切齒：「我恨那個人，他原本就是我最討厭的客人，不但長得醜，那裡也不怎麼樣，還愛玩變態的遊戲，只是我沒想到他竟然會對我的孩子出手！他死一萬遍都不夠，我的兒子，洛基他很勇敢，他扯斷了繩子找到了手槍，他保護了自己。」

　　「但是他殺了一個人，」尼奧突然出現在房間門口：「他拿槍，殺了一個人。這在紐約或許很常見，但是在底特律這是大事，我這一輩子處理了很多竊盜、毒販跟入室搶劫，但是從來沒有碰過兇殺案。」

　　「但是他只是在保護他自己！」勞菲為自己的孩子辯駁。

　　「我知道。」尼奧回答道。

　　「我解開洛基身上所有的束縛，用乾淨的毯子把他包起來，然後打電話向尼奧求救。」

　　「那時妳的聲音在發抖，我根本聽不清楚妳在說些什麼，但是我感覺得到有很不好的事情發生了，當我進門就看到勞菲坐在客廳，抱著全身裹著毛毯完全失神的洛基在哭，當我看到那個房間我就知道發生什麼事了，事情很複雜，我不能讓他曝光，那會毀了那個男孩，或者說他已經被毀了但如果讓事情曝光就會再一次毀了他。」尼奧說。

　　「所以你們連送他去醫院都沒有？」希爾問，在洛基的紀錄上完全找不到他任何的就醫紀錄，除了幾次的健康檢查之外。

　　「沒有去公立醫院而是去了私人診所，我不能讓我的兒子留下這種紀錄，被人強暴的紀錄。」勞菲說：「他身上的傷很嚴重，但是精神上他傷得更重。」

　　「那妳是怎麼治療他的？」羅曼諾夫問。

　　「我請了以前的同事來幫忙，育幼院關閉之後她去了精神療養院，我們搬到現在這裡，請她來幫助洛基，那時候我想就算他一輩子都是那樣也無所謂，我會照顧他一輩子，」勞菲說：「不過他恢復得很順利，大概半年就幾乎正常了，只是他的記憶還很混亂，我知道在經過可怕的事之後，大腦會選擇性遺忘，我不想強迫他想起來，或許我希望他永遠都不要想起來，這樣我們就可以當做那些事從來沒有發生過，然後繼續活下去。然後又過了一年，洛基說他想回學校上課，一開始我還擔心他會跟不上學校進度，也沒辦法重新適應校園生活，但是他表現得很好，他是很堅強的孩子。」這解釋了為什麼洛基的房間是異常的整齊，還有為什麼窗戶外要加裝鐵桿。

　　「我們相信他是的，勞菲女士，妳把他教得很好。」羅曼諾夫說，雖然她不覺得勞菲的做法是正確的，但她已經不想再聽那些令人髮指的罪行，她甚至不想知道勞菲跟尼奧是怎麼處裡那個人的屍體的。

　　「勞菲女士，洛基現在在紐約警察局，請妳帶他回家吧！」

　　聽到希爾這樣說，勞菲才剛收拾好的情緒又立刻崩潰，除了哭她沒有辦法回答任何事情，尼奧上前溫柔的安撫她。

　　「妳們先回去吧！我再勸勸她。」尼奧要希爾跟羅曼諾夫先回紐約，他會負責帶勞菲去認領洛基的遺體。

　　「女士們，拜託，出了這個門，就請忘記剛才那些話吧！我們什麼也沒說。」尼奧送走兩人時對她們做了請求。

　　「尼奧，那把槍呢？」羅曼諾夫問。

　　「在底特律河。」

 

一月二十四日

 

　　瑪麗亞‧希爾跟娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫在密西根威廉美麗肯州立港口公園(William G. Milliken State Park and Harbor)看著底特律河流向聖克來爾湖(Lake St. Clair)，河的對岸就是加拿大，兩人心情沉重，彼此都沒有說話。


	26. 二O一三年　三月十四日　星期四

　　乍暖還寒的三月裡，紐約雖然已經不下雪了，但突然來襲的冷鋒還是讓人受不了，這天也是突然就降了五度。

　　「索爾先生，有您的包裹。」

　　秘書希芙慎重地將一個密封的厚重牛皮紙袋交給索爾，她不知道那是什麼，不過這個紙袋是由專人親自送到公司來而不是透過郵務公司想必是十分重要的文件。

　　「好，謝謝妳。」索爾看了一眼紙袋上的密封標誌，單手接過紙袋：「希芙，這是機密文件，所以……」

　　「我知道了，索爾先生，這段時間將不會有人打擾您，電話也會先轉接到秘書室去。」希芙相當機靈，這也是她才大學畢業一年就能當上世界樹銀行總裁貼身秘書的原因。

　　每當銀行要審核企業貸款時都會找偵探做背景調查，不管該企業是否已經跟本行有長久的往來關係，部分重要貸款案的調查結果更是以機密文件的方式由索爾親自審查，這時候索爾需要完全的隱私，所有訪客與電話一蓋不接，連總裁辦公室裡的監視器也會一並關掉。

　　希芙離開辦公室後，索爾鎖上辦公室的門，關閉監視器，確定不會有任何人看到之後才打開了牛皮紙袋，紙袋中裝的是機密文件沒有錯，卻不是企業貸款的資料，而是上個月索爾請人做的個人身家調查，調查的對象正是他的鐘點情人──洛基‧勞菲遜。

　　這幾個禮拜索爾一直覺得洛基很奇怪，相當地反覆無常，雖然他一直是這樣，但索爾發現這幾個星期特別的明顯，前一次還很愛撒嬌，膩在自己身上推也推不開，下一次卻又冷若冰霜，好像自己身上帶著什麼病菌似的，不過幸好洛基從沒拒絕過他們之間的交易，仍然準時出現在飯店房間內，仍然會張開雙腿讓索爾進入。

　　這天也是如此，索爾一進房間就看到已經梳洗完畢，只穿著浴袍的洛基坐床上，他正在看雜誌，他身邊也散落著幾本時尚雜誌，他沒有起身熱情地迎接索爾，事實上洛基只抬頭冷冷地看了索爾一眼然後又繼續低下頭去看他的雜誌。

　　「嘿，小甜心，你在做什麼？」索爾湊上前去。

　　「看書阿，你看不出來嗎？」洛基顯得有點不耐煩，把身體朝索爾的反方向移動了一下：「不要叫我小甜心，我有名字的。」

　　「好吧！我的洛基，現在可不是看書的時間喔！」索爾故意加重了「我的」這個詞。

　　索爾抽走洛基放在膝蓋上正在看的雜誌，接著整個人覆在他身上，在他的耳邊輕聲說道：

　　「該是我們玩樂的時間了。」

　　「是你的玩樂時間，你這該死的有錢人。」洛基不甘示弱地回嘴，他也刻意地加重了「你的」這個詞。

　　接著洛基將身體往下一滑，從坐姿變成仰躺在索爾身下。

　　「今天你想怎麼開始？」洛基問。

　　「我想要你一顆一顆地解開我身上的扣子，」索爾脫去西裝外套，扯下領帶：「用嘴。」

　　「變態。」洛基雖然嘴巴上說厭惡，但仍然配合著索爾。

　　洛基雙手放上索爾的胸脯，藉著起身的力道順勢將索爾壓下去，變成索爾躺下而洛基坐在他身上的姿勢。洛基的浴袍裡面是什麼也沒穿，在如此大動作之下衣服底下的風光是一覽無遺。

　　「你也是變態，不是嗎？」索爾笑笑說。

　　「閉嘴。」

　　洛基俯下身，低下頭，張開嘴用整齊潔白的牙齒咬住索爾襯衫上的扣子熟練地一顆接著一顆解開，因為是初春，索爾的襯衫下還多穿了一件汗衫，所以在解開扣子的時候洛基並沒有直接碰到索爾的肌膚，這樣讓索爾是更加地心癢難耐。

　　「然後呢？」洛基解完了扣子，抬起頭問索爾下一步。

　　「皮帶跟褲子。」索爾回答，他將雙手枕在後腦。

　　「真是夠變態了。」洛基罵了兩句便又低下頭去繼續工作，皮帶比鈕釦複雜洛基不得不用上雙手幫忙。

　　當洛基開始解褲頭時，索爾撐起了上半身，他要好好地看著洛基，尤其是他拉下拉鍊的那一刻，洛基也知道索爾要想要什麼，在拉下褲檔的拉鍊時故意用他那雙祖母綠的眼睛跟索爾湛藍的眼珠對視。

　　「好了。」

　　「不，還沒有，這裡還沒有解到喔！」索爾伸出左手，襯衫袖子上的袖扣還沒有被解開。

　　「死變態。」洛基抓著索爾的衣領讓他坐起，抓住左手輕輕在他手腕上咬了一下。

　　這一下沒有弄痛索爾，反而更增加了兩人之間的情趣，索爾彎起手臂一把將洛基攬在懷中，洛基則繼續跟剩下的最後兩顆扣子奮鬥。

　　「你真的很適合這款香水。」索爾在洛基的後頸用力一吸，香奈爾女性淡香混合著洛基身上的體香跟飯店沐浴乳的香味成為索爾最喜歡的味道，從第一次見面索爾就覺得洛基很適合那款香水，現在他仍然這樣覺得。

　　「謝謝你的誇獎，」洛基解決左手的袖口，現在正想辦法解決右邊的：「你換香水了？」

　　這麼近的距離也讓洛基聞到了索爾身上的香水味，洛基一直很不喜歡古龍水或任何男性專用香水的味道，他覺得那太過刺激嗆鼻，夏天時再混著男人的汗臭體味或是菸味根本就只有噁心這兩個字。

　　「客戶送的試用品，你喜歡嗎？」索爾說了謊，這是他請製香師特別為他調配的洛基專用款，不過索爾覺得跟洛基說實話可能會讓洛基不高興。

　　「不討厭。」洛基簡短的回答，最後一顆右手袖子上的袖扣仍然頑強不肯屈服，但洛基也不是那麼容易放棄的。

　　索爾喜歡看著洛基努力的樣子，他喜歡洛基的一切，洛基的冰冷，洛基的瘋狂，洛基的笑容，洛基的眼淚，只要是洛基的，索爾通通喜歡，除了洛基的仰抑，他不喜歡洛基在跟自己交歡時強忍住快感，咬著下唇忍住不發出聲音，他要求過洛基幾次，洛基也答應了他幾次，三年來的習慣一時半刻是改不了的，且洛基也不是真心想要改，索爾只是一時的，范達爾才是自己永遠的依靠，雖然現在洛基的內心非常動搖，但他也清楚有一天索爾會離開，自己最後還是會回到范達爾身邊。

　　終於洛基征服了那顆難纏的扣子，他拉著索爾躺下，抬起下巴高傲的對索爾說：

　　「脫掉吧！免得又弄皺要換一件。」

　　「可是你都把他弄髒了，肯定是要換一件的。」索爾指著衣服上每一個被洛基的唾液浸濕的地方，帶著不懷好意的笑容說。

　　「是你要那樣玩的。」洛基反駁道。

　　「不然你想怎麼玩？」索爾反問。

　　洛基轉過頭去不說話了，他想說照平常的方式就好，只要照著往常那樣方式索爾就會幹到自己升天，那種暈呼呼又飄飄然的感覺讓洛基無法抗拒，他甚至不想承認自己已經有些上癮了，但是洛基說不出口，他覺得要是自己應了索爾的話就是徹底的背叛范達爾了，范達爾離家已經四個星期了，洛基很不安，一直覺得太擁擠的公寓現在少了一個人竟然變得如此的冷清，兩個人睡剛剛好沒有多餘空間的床鋪少了范達爾之後也讓洛基覺得寂寞，太寂寞太不安了，有時候洛基忍耐不住就去依賴索爾，依賴過後又覺得對不起范達爾而感到內疚，想依賴眼前壯碩有錢的男人卻又對溫柔的情人感到內疚，洛基的心情起伏不定，情緒也出現大浮的波動，對索爾的態度更是極端的反覆。

　　「你不說那就照我的方式來吧。」見洛基沒有回答索爾就開口了。

　　洛基對於索爾問的問題都不太回答，不是沉默以對就是隨便呼攏過去，這一點索爾早就發現了，不管自己問什麼都不會從洛基那裡得到正確的答案，所以他才派人去調查洛基。

　　「讓我親吻你。」索爾說。

　　「不要。」他得到的是一個明確果斷的拒絕。

　　「為什麼？」索爾一邊問，一邊扯掉落基浴袍上的繫帶。

　　「我不是你的情人。」

　　「那你要怎麼樣才會成為我的情人？」索爾的手開始在洛基的胸口游移。

　　「永遠不可能。」

　　「我會幫你付學費。」

　　「不需要，錢我自己會賺。」窮也要窮得有骨氣，讓別人包養這種事洛基死都不肯做。

　　「在別的男人身下嗎？不好吧！」手已經來到股間，索爾用洛基教的方式雙手輕輕地畫圓撫摸著洛基身上的每一寸肌膚：「我能找一間很好的公寓讓你住，找裁縫來幫你訂製西裝，找廚子為你料理三餐，找管家來協助你處裡家務，這樣不好嗎？你要什麼我都會買給你，我會讓你過得像個王子般尊貴。」

　　配合著索爾指間的動作，洛基從喉間發出各種表示舒服的呻吟。

　　「我要的東西你買不起，我偉大的國王。」

　　「你要什麼？跟我說？」索爾開始親吻洛基的鎖骨。

　　洛基用手推開索爾，一臉嚴肅地看著他說：「童貞，我的童貞。」

　　索爾收起笑容，他不確定洛基是不是在開玩笑，洛基的眼睛裡有怒有怨，還有埋在這兩種情緒之下是洛基十年來說不出口的哀愁，索爾看著洛基的臉，他希望有一天自己能讀懂眼前的這位青年每一句話背後的意義，可是現在他沒辦法，縱使近二十年來他已深按商場上每一個隱諱的詞語、每一種身體語言，甚至是每一句談判中的斷句所隱含的意思，但是面對洛基，索爾始終猜不出他真正想說的是什麼。

　　「那我得先去買一台時光機，你知道哪裡有得買嗎？」索爾說。

　　「閉嘴。」聽不下去索爾開玩笑的話語，洛基用動作讓他閉上嘴。

　　洛基再度翻身壓到索爾身上，披在身上的浴袍已從肩膀滑下，只剩袖子還掛在前臂，現在的洛基跟全裸沒有什麼兩樣，細長靈活的手指剝去索爾的上衣。面對索爾堪稱完美的雄性軀體洛基已經不會害羞，大膽的捏上索爾的肌肉，用雙手去感受造物者的禮讚。

　　「你很急嘛！」索爾：「這麼喜歡我的身體？」

　　被索爾說中了，洛基非常喜歡索爾充滿肌肉與雄性費洛蒙的身體，只是他一直不願意承認

　　「急的人……是你吧！」洛基的眼神魅惑、言辭挑逗，卻冷不防地在索爾的下體狠狠地抓了一下，痛得索爾哇哇大叫。

　　「你還真狠，不過，我是很急，所以不要再浪費時間了，我們開始吧！」

　　索爾拉下洛基的浴袍，一個翻身順道脫掉自己下身的衣物，洛基又在索爾身下了。

　　「心急喝不了熱湯。」洛基一伸手從身後的枕頭堆中拿出潤滑液交給索爾：「該做的事情還是要做喔！」

　　面對洛基的百般挑逗索爾的慾望已經在爆發的邊緣，但是他又不想傷害洛基，只好請自己的小索爾再忍耐一下。接過潤滑液，這次索爾熟練地打開蓋子，擠出適量在手上。

　　「你做得很好。」洛基說。

　　努力的獎賞是索爾可以看著洛基抬起膝蓋，分開雙腿，將最私密的部位展現在索爾眼前。

　　「再來呢？」洛基笑著問。

　　「不知道，老師，我忘了。」雖然嘴巴上這樣說，但塗了潤滑液的手卻直接朝向神秘的穴口探去。

　　「這樣不行喔，壞學生是要被處罰的。」洛基用腳掌抵住索爾的手不讓他繼續動作。

　　「對不起，我知道錯了，洛‧基‧老‧師。」索爾連忙道歉，但句子的後半卻放慢語速，他也同樣在挑逗洛基。

　　洛基笑了笑，繼續打開雙腿任索爾騷擾。食指毫不費力地探了進去，洞穴的主人發出一聲小小地呻吟，但更深入時卻沒了聲音。

　　「洛基，」沒聽到聲音索爾知道洛基又再隱忍了：「我說過，跟我做愛時不要忍住，叫出來，為了我叫出來。」

　　索爾向前傾，幾乎是將臉貼在洛基臉上，這麼近的距離洛基都可以感受到索爾呼出來的氣體，索爾一面說著，進入洞穴手指持續動作，洛基的呼吸稍微加快了速度，他將頭轉向，別過臉去似乎不好意思跟索爾對視，口中呢呢喃喃地吐出呻吟。

　　「舒服嗎？」索爾問。

　　「舒…舒服，」洛基斷斷續續地回答：「在給我…給我多一點。」

　　「叫我的名字。」

　　「索爾。」

　　「看著我。」

　　「嗯…嗯唔」洛基好不容易轉頭過來，正眼看著索爾的臉，他的面色潮紅，一對祖母綠般翠綠的雙眼中飽含了水光。

　　索爾加入第二根手指，讓洛基發出更多吟叫，空著的手還有嘴也沒閒著，朝著洛基胸前的紅櫻而去，一邊吸舔另一邊揉捏，玩弄著挺立的乳尖，讓洛基全身顫抖不已，他的一隻手推著索爾的頭，另一隻手摀住自己的嘴，不讓自己發出那些淫蕩的聲音。

　　「把手拿開，我不是跟你說過了不要忍耐嗎？」聽見洛基又在克制自己的聲音讓索爾十分不滿：「你要我說幾遍才會懂？我要聽見你為我瘋狂的聲音。」

　　洛基依然摀著嘴猛搖頭，雙目輕輕一閉，晶瑩的淚珠便落了下來，當簾幕再度開啟時兩顆碧綠的寶石仍浸在淚水中，連睫毛也被淚水濡濕。

　　「一定要我命令你嗎？」洛基楚楚可憐的樣子非但沒有獲得索爾的憐惜，反而更加激起了他的性慾，體內強烈性慾讓索爾難以忍耐，情緒也跟著暴躁起來：「叫出來，你給我他媽的叫出來！」

　　索爾吼著，那個想要溫柔呵護洛基的索爾此刻已消失殆盡，取而代之的是那個狂暴以及充滿征服慾的猛獸，他拔出了正在為洛基後穴做事前擴張的手指，粗壯臂膀硬是掰開洛基較為細嫩的雙手，並將它們禁錮在床上，將半硬的男根放在洛基面前，命令著洛基為他口交。洛基眉心微微一蹙遲疑了半秒才張開嘴吞下那龐然巨物，不等洛基伸出舌頭來舔舐，索爾就在洛基的口腔起活動了起來，粗魯的強迫洛基打開口腔及喉嚨。

　　索爾出於雄性生物本能的反應完全在洛基的算計中，雖著范達爾不在身邊的日子越長，洛基變得越來越依賴索爾，也越來越將范達爾跟索爾的外型重疊在一起，索爾的身高跟范達爾差不多，同樣有著一頭金髮和一對藍眼，就算洛基在怎麼告訴自己不可以這樣，但是他的心完全不受理性控制，而且索爾的條件比范達爾好太多，如果他再像范達爾一樣對自己噓寒問暖、悉心照護，那洛基真的怕自己會陷入由自己編織出來的溫柔陷阱中，事情的發展不該是這樣，洛基是設陷阱的獵人，索爾是他的獵物，獵人怎麼可以和獵物一起掉進陷阱裡呢？於是為了區分范達爾與索爾，洛基必需讓索爾不溫柔，讓他粗暴的對待自己，這樣洛基才不會真的愛上索爾。

　　索爾粗長的男根戳弄著洛基的喉頭，讓洛基喘不過氣來，痛苦全寫在他的臉上，但索爾被洛基逼出來的慾望及獸性並沒有因此而放過洛基，越發膨大堅硬的男根在洛基的口中進出，好幾次洛基都被頂到出現嘔吐的反應。當索爾終於退出洛基的口腔時，洛基一張淨白的臉因為缺氧而脹得紫紅，他一邊咳嗽一邊大口呼吸，但是索爾並沒有讓洛基能有喘息的機會，他將洛基的雙腿曲起，膝蓋壓制胸前，讓洛基的私密處完全暴露出來，而男根的前端正抵著入口處。

　　「索爾先生，不要……」尚未準備好的穴口可禁不起索爾男根的摧殘，洛基向索爾求饒著，但已經來不及了，在洛基痛苦的尖叫中索爾已經完全進入洛基體內。

　　「你怎麼總是不聽話呢？我說過多少次做愛的時候不要叫我先生了。」在男根適應著溫暖緊緻的甬道時，索爾看著洛基扭曲的臉說：「你的身體總是比你的嘴巴要誠實呢！」

　　說著索爾舔去洛基臉上因疼痛而流下的淚水，也伸手去揉揉洛基半長不短的細軟黑髮，等待這一陣的痛楚過去之後在兩人一起享受這一週兩次的美好時光。

　　「王八蛋王八蛋該死的混帳！」被進入的疼痛讓洛基除了發出一些毫無意義的呻吟之外講不出任何話，他只能在心裡咒罵著索爾，不過索爾說對了一件事，洛基的身體對於索爾的反應可是要比他說出來的言語要誠實的多，沒多就被充滿的花徑就已經完全接受了索爾完全勃起的男根，就算是在潤滑不足的情況下也開始自動分泌出大量的腸液幫助潤滑。

　　感受到洛基身體的變化，索爾笑了一下稍微退出一些就又重重的捅入，傘狀的前端不偏不倚的撞擊在洛基體內的敏感點上，讓洛基發出和痛苦不一樣的聲音。

　　「聽，你的聲音多好聽，下次我一定要帶一台錄音機來把他錄下來。」索爾又一次的撞擊。

　　「手機就可以錄音了，你這個白癡，啊……」抓到空檔洛基忍不住狠狠地回嘴，不過馬上又被索爾的進出給堵上了嘴。

　　「說的也是，謝謝你的提醒，不過還是下次好了，現在有點忙。」索爾說，感覺洛基已經完全適應他的男根，索爾變加快了進出的速度也加大了抽插幅度。

　　花心被這樣快速撞擊還有膨大的男根不斷從體內摩擦著前列腺，讓性愛愉悅的快感不斷地在洛基體內堆積，前端的花莖也巍巍挺立著，不待手掌的觸碰就開始吐出透明的前液。

　　「索爾，你太棒了！」洛基用他僅存的理智讚美著索爾，男人都需要被稱讚，尤其是在床上，這是洛基從母親那裡學會的。

　　「那裡棒，你說說。」聽見洛基的讚美索爾更加勤奮的律動著。

　　「你的那裡好棒，插得…好深，啊…哈…」洛基潮紅的雙頰無疑是對男人最好的鼓勵。

　　「有比你的男朋友棒嗎？」在馳騁的當下索爾不經意地說出心裡話。

　　驟然之間洛基的臉色大變，剛才染上情慾的表情一瞬間從他臉上全部退去，也不再對索爾的戳刺做出反應，他按住索爾的肩膀要他停下來。

　　「怎麼了？」索爾不解地問道，他完全沒有意識到自己說了在床笫間最不該說的話。

　　洛基看著索爾一臉的疑惑，他發現索爾並不知道自己做錯了什麼，洛基也不想責怪他，比較這種事是人的天性，自己小時候也常常聽到母親的客人一邊操著母親一邊詢問自己是不是最勇猛的，是不是比其他客人好？母親也總是順著他們想要聽到的答案回答，當然事情並不是那麼一回事，現在洛基不想回答這個問題，雖然跟索爾的性愛真的是比跟范達爾好上許多。

　　「沒事，我們換個姿勢吧。」洛基說。

　　說著洛基翻過身體，讓自己四肢著床成平臺的姿勢，翹起白嫩的臀部等待索爾的男根再次進入，索爾沒有理由拒絕這樣的邀請更拒絕不了這樣的誘惑，再次將直挺挺的男根插入洛基體內，雄壯的軀體覆在洛基略顯纖瘦的身體上，用雙臂緊緊抱著洛基並加快下身進出的律動，他們像發情期的四足哺乳類那樣的交媾著，只有性沒有愛。洛基的呻吟交纏上索爾的喘息在這華麗的飯店套房內不斷旋繞，終於索爾的喘息逐漸變成低吼，然後男根一陣不自主的抖動，他在洛基體內釋放出今天的第一次，大量濁白的液體溢出了花徑，從洛基那令人銷魂的穴口滴落到床上，弄髒了白色的床單。

　　「太…太多了。」洛基一邊喘著氣一邊說，他回過頭去看在自己身後的索爾。

　　「這麼多有讓你滿足了嗎？」索爾反問，手也順著洛基的身軀往下探，碰到了洛基仍舊堅挺的花莖：「沒有吧！你的這裡跟我說它還不滿足喔。」

　　說著索爾抱著洛基就著下半身相連的姿勢坐下，大手也覆上了花莖上下擼動著。

　　「別…別…」洛基想要推開索爾的手卻是徒勞。

　　「別什麼？就這樣讓你射出來不好嗎？喔！我忘了你是個要靠後面才能高潮的蕩貨。」索爾揶揄著。

　　聽到索爾這樣說洛基心裡對索爾是滿滿的怨怒，但是索爾說的是事實，自己就是個要讓男人插屁眼才能達到高潮的變態，從那一天之後就一直都是。

　　「想要高潮的話，就自己動起來吧！」索爾拍了拍洛基的大腿要他自己動起來。

　　洛基忍著索爾對他的羞辱，就著屈蹲的姿勢開始上下移動著屁股，索爾的男根還在自己體內，而剛才噴出的大量溫熱濁白精液隨著洛基的動作不斷的被帶出體外，索爾享受著洛基的服務，洛基的身體太棒了，每次跟洛基做愛，索爾都忍不住讚嘆著雖然洛基是個男人，但這副軀體件直就像是造物者為自己量身打造一般契合，握著花莖的手一緊，姆指也壓上鈴口不讓裡面的透明液體流出。

　　「你幹什麼！」索爾的動作讓洛基慌了。

　　「讓你別太快高潮阿！我要你跟我一起再高潮一次。」索爾說。

　　「你這個變態…」前方的花莖受制於人讓洛基相當不舒服。

　　「可是你很喜歡吧！看，它又長大囉！」索爾用淫穢的詞語挑逗著洛基。

　　沒錯，在這種洛基心裡極為厭惡的情況下，他的身體卻很享受，連平時低落的性慾也被激發出來──只有在跟索爾性交時才有這樣的感覺，跟范達爾做愛雖然舒服且愉悅但就是沒有這種原始生物本能凌駕一切的激情，體內的慾望是越騷越癢，身體就要失去理智的控制。

　　「不…不行了…」體力消耗得很快，洛基開始向索爾求饒。

　　「這樣就不行了，體力很差喔！」雖然嘲弄著洛基，但索爾仍然讓他側身躺下。

　　花莖流出的前液已經將下身弄濕了一大片，那是即將爆發的前兆。

　　「你最近越來越不持久了喔！」索爾嘲笑著洛基。

　　與年已不惑但仍然異常勇猛的索爾不同，洛基特殊的體質讓他在性愛中射精一次就已經是身體的極限，不像索爾可以很快地再來第二次，甚至是第三次都沒有問題，在索爾的開發下，洛基從勃起到射精的時間是越來越短，雖然快感是越來越強烈，但歡愉的時間相對的也就越來越縮短。

　　「不要這樣，給我，給我。」改變姿勢又讓男根離開了菊穴，後方的空虛也讓洛基難以忍耐。

　　索爾用強壯的手臂拉高洛基的一條腿，重新勃起的男根對準的穴口再一次猛烈地刺突，側躺的姿勢能讓索爾看見洛基半張快要失控的臉，這樣的姿勢也無法讓正在甬道中進出的男根準確地打在神秘花心上，而是像在棒球場上投手測試主審裁判的好球帶那樣每每都從側邊擦過，逼的洛基快要瘋掉，強烈的慾望讓他只希望索爾趕快給他一顆紅中的快速直球，但索爾非但沒這麼做還繼續用手扣住花莖頂端的鈴口，洛基幾次嘗試撥開索爾箝制著自己的手卻都被打掉。

　　「忍耐一下，我還沒到，你再忍耐一下。」看著洛基因無法發洩而痛苦扭曲的臉，索爾除了更加快抽插的速度之外也出言安撫。

　　洛基無力但乖巧的點點頭，如果索爾夠奸詐那這時候跟洛基提出包養他的要求，洛基也會因為大腦無法思考而一口答應，不過現在的索爾也沒有多餘的腦筋去想這件事。

　　終於索爾又將洛基翻回正面，看著洛基那張淨白的臉上眼淚、唾液橫流，索爾很滿意自己又再一次征服了這支孤傲冷豔的花朵。

　　「洛基，不要太快喔，我們要一起。」索爾在洛基的耳朵邊提醒道。

　　「好。」被操到意識不清的洛基柔順地回答道。

　　得到洛基的回答之後索爾再次快速地抽動起來，每一次都準確地撞擊在花徑深處，洛基用雙臂抱住索爾想與他更親密，雙腳隨著越來越高的快感緊緊弓起，叫喊的聲音也越來越大，一開始極力隱忍現在卻因為情慾壓過理性而完全放開，如果不是飯店房間的隔音良好，否則這樣叫聲會讓隔壁去報警吧！

　　最後是索爾首先發洩出來，不斷被男根頂撞的花心現在又承受著射精的力道，難以言喻的暢快刺激著洛基的身體跟大腦，原本就在爆發邊緣的花莖也噴射出大量的種子，此刻洛基是快樂的，被滿身肌肉的強壯男人操幹後穴然後射精，這種快樂是其他事物比不上的。

　　這樣的快樂大概持續了半分鐘，然後是高潮後的空虛，身體肌肉過度緊繃後的無力，等大腦從性愛的快感回到現實之後內心的罪惡感也隨之湧現。

　　「嘿，你還好嗎？」無法解讀洛基表情的變化，索爾開口問了。

　　「嗯？」

　　「你沒事吧？身體有沒有哪裡不舒服？」洩慾之後的索爾又變回那個對洛基呵護備至的男人。

　　「沒有，我沒事。」洛基拉過床單抹去臉上的眼淚：「只是有點累了。」

　　聽到洛基說他沒事索爾就放心了，消退的男根離開菊穴，索爾拉過被單給洛基蓋上，現在是激烈性愛後的溫存時間。

　　「這麼年輕體力就這麼差怎麼行呢？」索爾說，他在洛基身邊躺下，拉過洛基要他枕著自己的臂膀。

　　「快要期考了。」洛基隨便掰了個理由，他也不懂索爾這個年齡幾乎是自己的兩倍，在這方面還為何如此興致高昂，連體力都比自己還好。

　　「你們念文學的，期考都考什麼？」索爾摸著洛基被汗水浸濕的細軟黑髮問道。

　　「什麼都考。」洛基隨便回答，他覺得跟索爾說他大概也聽不懂。

　　「你剛剛在看什麼書？」索爾問。

　　索爾進來時洛基身邊散落的雜誌大半都在性愛時被掃到地上，索爾伸手拿了一本被推到床沿卻來沒掉下去的雜誌。

　　「是《VOGUE》阿！」索爾拿來隨意翻了翻：「原來你也會看這種東西，我以為你只會看莎士比亞或王德爾。」

　　「這是店裡淘汰的舊雜誌，隨便翻翻而已。」洛基漫不經心的說。

　　「有看到喜歡的嗎？」索爾問。

　　「沒有，有也買不起。」洛基回答。

　　「那我買給你，你喜歡什麼跟我說，我都買給你。」

　　洛基抬頭看了看索爾，說：「你買再多也得不到我的心，還是省省你那些錢吧！別浪費了。」

　　「只要能買到你的開心，花再多錢也值得。」索爾說。

　　「你到底是哪根筋出了問題阿？買給我不如買給你老婆討她開心。」洛基說。

　　「不，她開心或不開心從來都不是因為我，我也不在乎她開不開心。」說著索爾也看向洛基：「可是我想讓你開心。」

　　「這個白癡的腦袋一定有什麼問題。」洛基在心裡這樣想著。

　　「隨便你。」洛基擺出一副鄙夷的表情，不過索爾好像沒查覺，更加開心地翻著時尚雜誌。

　　「這個如何？」一張整頁的廣告中，帥氣的男模特兒抬起手正在整理袖子，露出西裝的一節袖子上有著一對綠色寶石做的袖扣，索爾開心地只給洛基看：「這個跟你眼睛的顏色很搭。」

　　「是嗎？不過我又不會出席什麼重要場合用不到袖扣這種東西。」洛基說。

　　「如果你陪我出席宴會，那就可以用到啦！」

　　「帶男伴出席宴會？你有毛病吧？兩個男人一起出席宴會不會很奇怪嗎？」如果可以洛基真想對這個白癡翻白眼。

　　「你可以是我的秘書之一，那就沒問題了，也不會奇怪阿！」索爾回答。

　　「還是算了吧，我不是那種你能帶出去炫耀的人。」洛基翻身坐起：「好了，我要先去洗澡了。」說著起身彎腰撿起地上的浴袍並走向浴室。

 

＊

 

　　讀完牛皮紙袋中的資料，辦公室外的天色已經全暗了，索爾的心情跟天色一樣沉重，調查報告上的洛基跟每個週一、週四出現在大溪地飯店六一六號房的洛基完全不一樣，報告書裡的洛基太過戲劇化簡直就是所有悲劇的集合體，而他眼前的洛基有溫度，雖然會哭但也會笑，看不出來是個在幼少時期就經歷過這麼多的人，索爾覺得洛基很積極，對人生的態度似乎也很正向，或許有時候洛基看起來是比較憂鬱一點，不過大多數的時候就和普通的大學生沒有什麼兩樣。

　　索爾收起報告書，打電話給希芙詢問是否有待辦事項，然後按下搖控器上的按鈕，讓辦公事兩邊正對馬路的窗簾降下，加班處理今天未處理完的公務。


	27. 二O一三年　三月十八日　星期一

三月十七日 　星期天

 

　　晚上十點，洛基正專心埋首於書堆之中，突然一陣猛烈的敲門聲從門外傳來，洛基納悶著這個時間誰會來？他從門上的貓眼往外看，門外是兩個至少比洛基高一個頭以上的彪形巨漢，洛基嚇壞了，他認得他們，他們就是三番兩次前來討債的人，洛基臉色慘白，他不敢開門，直覺地就往逃生梯的方向奔去，當大門被撞開時洛基正好攀上逃生梯。

　　「別讓他們跑了，快追！」其中一名巨漢說，這時他的手機剛好響了，他沒有猶豫的馬上接起來。

　　「是的，老大，我們已經在他的公寓了。」巨漢對電話那頭的人是畢恭畢敬。

　　「你們進去了嗎？」電話裡的聲音很特殊，像是戴著口罩或著面罩發出來的聲音。

　　「是的，老大。」

　　「嘖，算了，」老大似乎有點傷腦筋：「先回來吧，范達爾現在不在那裡。」

　　「可是他的同居人有在阿，老大！」

　　「欠債的是范達爾，不是他的同居人，」電話那頭的人加大了音量：「聽好，不准你們碰那個黑髮綠眼的小子，要是他少了一根頭髮我唯你們是問！」

　　「是的，老大…」雖然不明究理，但老大下的命令他們底下這些小嘍囉也只能聽從。

　　兩人摸摸鼻子離開了公寓。

 

三月十八日　星期一

 

　　索爾準時進到了六一六號房，但卻沒有看到洛基，他以為洛基正在洗澡，卻也沒在浴室看到他，索爾拿出手機撥了電話，馬上聽到他給洛基連絡用手機的震動聲在房間裡響起，洛基已經到了，可是他人呢？

　　「洛基？」

　　索爾一面叫著洛基的名字一面在房間裡四處搜尋著他的蹤跡，最後他在床底下發現捲曲成一團的洛基。

　　「洛基，你在這裡做什麼？」索爾非常驚訝，他沒看過這樣洛基，洛基的樣子看起來像是第一次看見陌生人的家貓：「快出來。」

　　洛基沒有出來，反而是一邊尖叫著一邊往反方向退縮。

　　「你不要過來，不要！」

　　「洛基，是我，索爾。」索爾開始用哄小孩的方式跟洛基對話，他知道現在的洛基嚇壞了，但他不知道是什麼嚇到了洛基：「你不認得我了嗎？」

　　「走開！不要碰我！」

　　索爾越是想要讓洛基出來卻越是得到反效果，索爾站起來，他想了一下然後打了通電話去飯店櫃台，十分鐘後索爾把門外的餐車推了進來，餐車上送來了熱水與沖泡式的可可粉，索爾開始泡起了熱可可，香甜的巧克力味充滿了整個房間，接著把泡好的熱巧克力放在床邊地板上讓洛基看到，自己則是在洛基看不到的地方坐下。

　　大概經過了五分鐘，洛基耐不住可可的香味從床下伸出了一隻手來，眼明手快的索爾馬上抓住洛基的手將他硬拖了出來，一如預期的索爾遭到洛基頑強的抵抗。

　　「洛基，冷靜、冷靜！」

　　「放開我，他們來了，他來了，他來了！」洛基掙扎著，尖叫著，索爾得花很大的力氣才有辦法制伏住已經抓狂的洛基。

　　「洛基，沒有人會來，沒有人，這裡只有你跟我，」索爾想辦法哄著洛基，希望可以讓他冷靜下來：「洛基，我是索爾，我在這裡，你現在很安全，這裡除了你跟我沒有人會來。」

　　索爾不斷地重覆這段話，幾分鐘過去才讓情緒異常激動的洛基平靜下來，但他還是不斷地發抖著，臉上全是害怕與恐懼。

　　「洛基，沒事了，已經沒事了好嗎？」索爾持續哄著他：「洛基，我是索爾，你現在安全，我要放開你了，答應我不要慌好嗎？」

　　說著索爾慢慢地鬆開對洛基的箝制，洛基也溫馴地任索爾擺佈，看到洛基冷靜下來，索爾也鬆了一口氣。

　　「要來杯熱可可嗎？」索爾讓洛基在地板上坐下，並把剛剛泡的熱巧克力遞給他，洛基沒有拒絕地接過杯子，小口小口地啜飲起來。

　　索爾看著洛基，他沒有穿著他以往會穿的襯衫與黑色西褲，洛基穿著一件綠色的長袖T恤與黑色的棉褲，從衣服上毛球的數量判斷這些衣物他都穿了至少兩三年，腳上穿的也不是外出的皮鞋而是軟質的室內鞋，只有洛基身上披著的長大衣是索爾熟悉的東西，索爾知道洛基一定發生了什麼事。

　　「還要再一杯嗎？」看到洛基喝完了熱可可，索爾問。

　　洛基遲疑了一下然後點點頭。

　　「好，那你去沙發上坐著等我好嗎？」索爾柔聲說。

　　洛基乖巧地點點頭。

　　「好孩子。」

　　洛基起身走到沙發上坐下，索爾也在泡了第二杯熱可可之後到洛基身邊，看著洛基慢慢喝下加了棉花糖的熱可可，索爾安心了，他確定洛基現在已經冷靜下來恢復正常，他可以尋問洛基到底發生了什麼事，讓他如此恐慌。

　　「好喝嗎？」等洛基喝完第二杯熱巧克力之後，索爾笑著問他。

　　「嗯，好喝。」洛基回答，他的反應還有些遲緩，但他的確是冷靜下來了。

　　「你還好嗎？」索爾問：「發生了什麼事？」

　　洛基沒有回答，而是哭了起來，索爾沒有立刻安慰他，索爾猜得出來洛基剛經歷可怕的事，不然洛基不會如此失常，索爾從胸前拿出手帕讓洛基擦眼淚，等洛基的哭聲漸歇索爾再問了一次：

　　「洛基，告訴我發生了什麼事？誰要來了。」

　　「好可怕。」洛基答非所問，索爾沒有生氣，他耐心地又問了一遍。

　　「告訴我發生了什麼事好嗎？」

　　「昨天晚上，討債的人來了，我好害怕。」洛基說。

　　「所以你就從家裡跑出來了嗎？」

　　「嗯，他們好可怕，好可怕。」

　　索爾抱住洛基的肩膀：「沒事了，沒事了，好嗎？你在這裡很安全，他們有對你怎麼樣嗎？」

　　「沒有，可是我看到了那個人…那個男人。」說著洛基又哭了。

　　索爾馬上將洛基抱在懷中，緊緊地擁著，一邊撫著他的背。

　　「沒事的，沒事的，那個男人不會再出現了，你已經安全了。」

　　上星期索爾讀了有關洛基的調查報告書，十年前那個用粗暴手段奪走洛基童貞的人是一位叫做克斯‧阿格姆的非裔人，根據洛基的說法是被洛基的母親槍殺身亡(事實上是洛基自己)，但在報告書上是標註「失蹤」，索爾判斷那些前來討債的人讓洛基想起那段不愉快的過往，過度驚嚇讓洛基把討債人與克斯‧阿格姆的身影重疊而引爆了長年埋在洛基心中的恐懼。

　　「我在這裡，沒事了，都沒事了。」索爾不斷安撫著洛基。

　　「有兄弟姊妹是不是這樣的感覺呢？」索爾想著，他是家中獨子沒有其他手足，從小到大家裡不管是奶媽、幫傭跟管家都應有盡有，索爾從來沒有這樣照顧別人的經驗。

　　「洛基，你男朋友呢？」索爾突然想到為什麼發生這樣的事而他男朋友沒跟他一起。

　　「他離開了。」

　　「你們分手了嗎？」索爾感到緊張，是自己讓他們分手的嗎？

　　「沒有，他不在了。」

　　洛基一邊哭著一邊說，講的都是不完整的片語單詞，索爾覺得洛基現在的語言能力比他四歲的兒子還差，不過他還是耐心地慢慢跟洛基溝通也不時地安撫洛基起起伏伏的情緒，終於索爾拼湊出答案：范達爾──也就是洛基的同居男朋友，欠下了十五萬美金的債務遭到討債人的追殺，上個月范達爾為了多賺一點錢還債去波士頓港當捕魚工，預計四月初回來。現在索爾大概了解為什麼這段時間洛基對自己是忽冷忽熱卻又異常脆弱。

　　「洛基，如果你有事可以隨時打電話給我，你有我的電話，好嗎？」索爾對於洛基的無助一時之間想不出其他方法，只能先跟他這樣說。

　　「嗯…」洛基回應的聲音模模糊糊地。

　　「洛基？」索爾看著洛基露出了「真是拿你沒辦法」的苦笑：「這傢伙竟然哭著睡著了，都幾歲的人了還這樣。」

　　雖然無奈但今天的「交易」看來是要終止了，索爾輕手輕腳地將洛基放倒在沙發上，又從床上拿了枕頭毛毯讓他能睡得比較安穩一些，這次索爾並沒有提早離開而是一直在洛基身邊直到他睡醒為止，中間他叫了兩次飯店的客房餐點服務，。

　　傍晚時分洛基終於睡醒了，拉直雙手伸了了懶腰，他發現自己不是在家裡，他有點慌張，不過很快地他就想起來從昨天晚上到今天中午發生的事情。

　　「你醒啦！」索爾正在餐桌上用筆電處理一些簡單的信件，聽到洛基醒了立刻從螢幕中抬起頭。

　　「非常抱歉。」洛基站起來跟索爾道歉，可是他的腳睡麻了。

　　「沒有關係，」闔上筆電索爾來到洛基身旁：「好多了嗎？感覺怎樣？」

　　「還好，真的非常抱歉。」

　　「沒關係，真的。」索爾看著洛基的臉笑了出來，原來他的臉上印著枕頭的痕跡，加上凌亂的頭髮讓洛基的樣子滑稽的很可笑，索爾伸手撫摸著洛基的臉頰又用手指順了順洛基的頭髮，眼前的洛基很可愛。

　　「沒事了吧？」

　　「嗯，沒事了，抱歉。」洛基還在為自己的失態道歉。

　　「別道歉了，那不是你的錯，知道嗎？那不是你的錯。」在你身上發生的所有事都不是你的錯，知道嗎？索爾很想這樣對洛基說，但是他不能。

　　「其實我有點高興你告訴了我一些關於你的事情。」索爾在洛基身邊坐下：「每次我想多了解你一些都被你拒絕了。」

　　「我的事跟你無關，我會自己處理。」洛基恢復了原有的強硬。

　　「可是你來到了這裡，你就不能再說跟我無關了，欠債的事我無法幫你或是范達爾，但是我可以提供你一個暫時庇護的地方，這裡，如果你願意的話，你可以在這裡住下來。」索爾提議道。　　

　　「不了，我要回去，我……糟糕，現在幾點了？」洛基慌張了起來，他想到他的打工。

　　「六點半了。」

　　「該死！」洛基一面詛咒著自己一面翻著口袋找手機。

　　「怎麼了嗎？」

　　「我睡過頭了，打工沒了！馬的，我的手機呢？」

　　「大衣左邊的內袋。」索爾好心的指出洛基放手機的位置。

　　「不是你的那支，是我的那支！」洛基顯得相當急躁：「我不會是放在家裡了吧。」

　　「你用那支打也可以阿！我不介意，反正我都已經送給你了。」索爾聳聳肩說道。

　　「我介意阿！我不想讓別人知道我在做這種下流的事。」找不到手機讓洛基相當憤怒：「打工的地方會有來電顯示。」

　　「嗯…有隱藏撥號的方法阿，你不知道嗎？」索爾皺了皺眉頭：「把手機給我，我幫你打。」

　　洛基真的不知道有隱藏撥號的方法，加上又一直找不到自己的手機，只好接受索爾的提議，索爾接過手機問了洛基打工咖啡店的電話，撥通之後把電話交還給洛基。

　　「喏，自己說吧！」索爾笑著看洛基，不知道他會掰出什麼理由說自己為什麼曠職。

　　只見洛基壓低了聲音說自己感冒在學校醫務室休息，非常抱歉沒有提前通知，明天一定會準時上班。

　　「哈哈哈！」等洛基掛上電話後，索爾拍手大笑：「你還真是個撒謊高手阿！你不會也是那種以前會在通知單上偽造父母簽名的壞小孩吧！」

　　「會阿！偽造簽名、偽裝聲音請假這些都常做，而且從來沒被抓過。不過那是因為我媽不常在家。」洛基說得輕描淡寫，索爾卻聽得有些心痛，在洛基的報告書上索爾知道洛基小時候常常被迫與母親分開，在臨時的收容單位度過。

　　「太好了！你果然是壞小孩，現在呢？你有一整個晚上的空閒時間，你想做什麼？」索爾問。

　　「你想要來『交易』嗎？」洛基反問。

　　「不，現在沒這個心情了。」

　　「不然陪你吃個飯？」

　　「我已經吃兩頓了，不過如果你餓了的話我可以幫你叫一份，你一整天都沒吃東西，一定餓了吧？」索爾問。

　　「如果你兩個都不要的話，我要回家了，我還有功課要做。」說著洛基起身想離開了，索爾沒有阻止他，只是當洛基手握門把準備開門時他遲疑了。

　　「索爾先生，我真的可以住在這裡嗎？」洛基回頭看向索爾，他的眼神在求救。

　　「當然可以！我已經租下了這個房間一年，你想什麼時後來都可以。」索爾說。

　　「那我回去收個東西。」

　　「要我送你嗎？」

　　「不用了，我可以自己回去。」洛基搖搖頭拒絕了索爾的提議。

　　「那好，路上小心，我也要準備回去了。」

　　洛基回到狹小簡陋的出租公寓，正當他在收拾簡單的行李準備住到飯店時，放在餐桌上的手機響了，是范達爾打來的，雖然訊號很差，但是當洛基終於聽到范達爾的聲音時他高興的幾乎又要哭了出來，他決定不去住飯店了，洛基要留在小公寓裡等范達爾回來。


	28. 二Ｏ一四年　二月十一日　星期二

 

　　東尼‧史塔克花了一點時間整理了「祖母綠兇殺案」的資料，他今天下午要去跟索爾‧奧丁森做第一次的會面。

　　兩個星期前媒體還在瘋狂地大肆報導這個案子，洛基的一生幾乎都被挖出來了，他的出生；他念過的學校；他的成績單；他的母親曾經是妓女；他曾經被男人強暴；他是精神病患者；他空白的那兩年；他高中時的風流韻史；他怎麼來到紐約；他在哥倫比亞大學所就讀的學院；他打工的咖啡廳；他在紐約的住所；他成了同性戀然後開始從事性交易，然後幾乎是審判式的被下了結論，他勾引阿斯嘉集團的繼承人，圖謀的是阿斯嘉集團的家產，所以背負著罪惡下地獄去了。沒有同情、沒有哀弔、沒有人為他流眼淚、沒有人為他送上花束，好像他的出生就是不潔與汙穢，讓人避之唯恐不及。

　　史塔克一眼就看出來這是受到阿斯嘉集團所操控出來的報導，不只報紙、電視等傳統媒體，連網路上的輿論都在討論、攻擊甚致是謾罵洛基的生平，對於案件本身幾乎沒有人關心，也看不到關於這起事件目前最大的嫌疑犯，同時也是史塔克的客戶──索爾‧奧丁森的文章或討論幾乎沒有。

　　「到底誰才是受害者阿！」史塔克冷笑道，在媒體開始大肆報導前在網路跟八卦小報上還能看到關於索爾‧奧丁森過去風流事跡的文章，現在也幾乎一篇都找不到了，看來這也是阿斯嘉集團幹得好事。

　　那一個星期史塔克很難在紐約行動，所有他要去調查的地方都被媒體擠得水洩不通，哥倫比亞大學必須要請求紐約分局協助才能確保學生及教職人員進出的安全，布魯克林區的出租公寓的居民跟記者起了很大的衝突，洛基曾經打工過的咖啡店被逼得要暫停營業，因為被媒體包圍客人根本無法靠近，連底特律也被記者佔據了。而現在所有人都已經忘記這件事，除了相關人員沒有人在關心到底是誰殺了洛基‧勞菲遜，媒體風潮這種東西真是要命。

　　當然史塔克也不關心兇手是誰，怎麼樣才能讓索爾‧奧丁森風風光光的在法庭上被判無罪才是當前的首要任務，這可是關係到一千兩百萬美元的大事。

　　跟索爾‧奧丁森的會面令東尼‧史塔克印象深刻。他坐在會客室的桌子後方，穿著白色襯衫與西裝褲，身上的金屬品、領帶、皮帶都被獄方暫時沒收，索爾誠懇地問候史塔克，好像是坐在他自己的辦公室似的。他們用政府錯誤的經濟政策當作開場白，彷彿是索爾在接待史塔克，而是不忙著在處理重罪法庭程序。

　　「奧丁森先生，我們該來討論案子了。」史塔克說。

　　「當然，當然，要從哪裡開始？」索爾依然是一副輕鬆自在的樣子。

　　「首先你在警方跟檢察官的偵訊時都表示不認識洛基‧勞菲遜，這是真的嗎？」史塔克問。

　　索爾沉默了一會兒才開口說：

　　「那不是真的。」索爾說得很慢，一個字一個字的慢慢說：「我認識他一年。」

　　「他是誰？」跟史塔克事前判斷的一樣，索爾果然認識洛基，而且兩人關係匪淺。

　　「情人，我的情人，我的週一跟週四情人。」

　　「所以你跟警方撒謊了，為什麼？」說謊是人的天性，不過索爾這次的謊言會比較麻煩一點。

　　「為了保護，我的家人，我的妻子還有兒子，我父親的事業，我必須去保護這些東西。」

　　「那你自己呢？你不保護自己嗎？」史塔克問，處理太多訴訟，十之八九的當事人說謊的最大原因就是要保護自己，雖然通常是一點用都沒有啦！

　　「我不需要，我受夠了『繼承人』的形象，而且洛基…洛基他可以說是被我害死的，如果我被判刑可以挽回他，我很樂意接受。」索爾沒有為自己辯駁。

　　「嗯…可是如果你需要保護你說的那些東西，你就得必須被判無罪，你瞭解嗎？奧丁森先生。」委託人與當事者立場完全矛盾的事情史塔克也不是第一次遇到。

　　「無罪？每一個人都有罪，這個世界的每一個人都有罪。」索爾憤怒了。

　　「好，我瞭解，不過那是上帝說的，現在我們只需要讓法官說『無罪』就好了。」史塔克拿出紙筆：「事情很簡單，所以讓我們快點把他結束吧，奧丁森先生，請從頭開始說這件吧！首先，你們是怎麼認識的。」

　　「徵友廣告，一則報紙上的徵友廣告，當然不是真的要交朋友的種，那是一則援交廣告，我好奇的打了那支電話，沒想到是一個男孩接的電話，」索爾說著笑了出來：「本來我想掛掉，但是那個聲音太好聽了，我想看看他長什麼樣子，我們約在飯店見面，第一次見面的時候他非常緊張，但是我承認從第一眼見到他我就被他的美貌吸引了，跟男人做愛很怪，但是我想跟洛基應該沒有問題，我可以把他當成女人。」

　　「然後你們就開始了……」

　　「對，前幾次他很害羞也很緊張，他是第一次做這種事，後來漸漸習慣之後他也開朗起來，很主動很活潑。我問他價錢他說兩百五，我給了他五百，我不希望他去接其他客人，每次我都給他五百塊，他值得這個價錢，除了做愛我們也聊天還一起用餐，他是一個很棒的情人。」回憶起那些與洛基共渡的時光，索爾嘴角揚起甜滋滋的微笑：「他是個很可愛的人，還在念大學，我也考慮過等他畢業之後安排他到公司實習，公關或是秘書應該都很適合他。」

　　「你確定你是他唯一的客人嗎？」不管索爾說了什麼史塔克都決定只聽自己想要聽的關鍵字。

　　「是的，我百分之百肯定，」索爾說：「事實就是如此，雖然現在一切聽起來好像一切都是那麼醜陋，但是我還是很開心自己曾經擁有他。」

　　「好，讓我們直接跳到十月二十九日那天，請描述一下當天的經過。」史塔克直接切入重點，不然他覺得自己可能會受不了。

　　「兩個禮拜前，我們決定要結束這段關係，嗯…因為到後來事情變得有點複雜，我們的關係不再單純。」索爾說。

　　「所以二十九日那天你們為什麼又見面了？」史塔克問，那天發生的事才是關鍵。

　　「那天早上洛基跟他男朋友大吵一架，他哭著打電話給我，說他離家出走現在沒地方去，我……雖然我們的關係已經結束，但我無法這樣丟著他不管，我沒辦法。」

　　「後來呢？」

　　「我叫他先去大溪地飯店六一六號房等我，那天我有個會議要開到十二點，但我想進辦法提早出來趕到飯店，」索爾說：「我們親吻然後再瘋狂地做愛，然後他瘋狂的笑又瘋狂的哭，然後他說……」

　　「他說了什麼？」

　　「沒什麼，他說了再見。」

　　「再見？」史塔克開始對這個案子感到興趣了。

　　「是的，他說了再見，因為那天下午四點我還有另外一個會要開，我需要先整理一下會議的內容，就先離開了，我跟他說如果他願意可以暫時住在飯店，然後趕快跟男朋友複合，回到他該去的地方。」索爾相當懊悔：「現在想起來他說再見原來是這個意思，為什麼我沒有早一點發現。」

　　「奧丁森先生，勞菲遜先生很明顯是被殺的，」史塔克提醒道：「一般人應該是不會知道自己要被殺，又不是幫派，無所謂啦！反正那不是我們的重點，」史塔克必需將話題拉回來，他才不想管索爾跟洛基到底是怎麼樣：「所以之後你就離開飯店了，那是什麼時候的事？」

　　「我不知道，我想應該是兩點半左右，我記得不是很清楚了。」

　　「之後你有跟其他人在一起嗎？」

　　「沒有，我開著車繞了一會，然後買了一杯咖啡，接下來就直接回公司開會了。」索爾說。

　　「所以，結論是在十月二十九日下午兩點三十分到……你是幾點去買咖啡的？」史塔克在紙上寫下結論。

　　「我不知道，大概是快四點的時候，在公司斜對面的咖啡店。」索爾說著，史塔克繼續做著筆記。

　　「那你離開飯店時有遇到任何人嗎？」

　　「沒有，我們不想約會的事情曝光，進出都刻意選擇沒有人會看到的出口，我沒有遇到任何人。」

　　「簡而言之就是你在十四點三十分到十六點之間都是一個人，也沒有和任何人通電話，沒有不在場證明。」史塔克說：「而勞菲遜死亡的時間正好是在下午兩點到三點三十一分之間。」

　　客戶和便護律師存在著非常奇特的關係，律師並不是真的想知道道裡發生什麼事。這在刑事訴訟中是有根據的：如果辯護律師已經知道當事人在紐約殺人了，那麼他就沒辦法申請傳喚將說出當事人案發當天在波士頓的「有利證人」，真的走到這種局面會非常棘手。但在某些情況下，律師必須知道事實為何，因為確實掌握案發的真實情況，或許才能夠保護當事人免於有罪判決的些微優勢。至於律師是否相信他的當事人是無辜的，則一點都不重要。律師的任務就是為當事人辯護。多則不必，但也不可以少，這一點東尼‧史塔克做得相當出色。

　　「索爾先生，如果你剛才的說法屬實，那以下是我的總結論，」史塔克說：「你在十四點三十分，也就是下午兩點半離開房間，而飯店清潔員在十五點三十一分發現死者，那麼這中間有一個小時的時間，這六十分鐘足足可以讓真正的兇手進入房間，動手殺了勞菲遜之後再清潔員來到之前從容的離開。」

　　「是這樣嗎？」索爾說：「那誰會殺了洛基？」

　　「但是現在麻煩的就是，沒有證據能證明你的說為真，」史塔克不理會索爾問題繼續說：「而更麻煩的是你在初次審問時撒了謊，如果你當時保持緘默，使用法律你給你的權力，那事情會件單得多了，你的謊言讓情況變得更糟。」

　　「那會怎樣嗎？」索爾問。

　　「不過也沒有任何能證明你就是兇手的直接證據，我認為你不可能會在言詞辯論終結後被判刑。只是在現場也沒有發現其他兇手的足跡或是指紋什麼之類的，我想法官也不會在你嫌疑未洗清的現在就撤銷羈押。」史塔克說：「你還要再監獄過上一陣子。」


	29. 二O一三年　四月二十五日　星期四

　　三月過去四月來臨，春暖花開，洛基跟索爾的交易順利進行著，只是在那次「床底事件」之後，洛基覺得自己很難再正視索爾了，雖然索爾表示那沒什麼偶而還會拿出來開洛基玩笑，但洛基總是覺得難為情，他不敢直視索爾的眼睛，就算是索爾下命令他也是只看了不到一秒又把頭低下來，在范達爾面前都不曾表現出這樣的脆弱與無助，竟然在那個光鮮體面的索爾面前如此失態，真是丟臉死了，洛基不知道要怎麼樣面對索爾，他只希望范達爾趕快到自己身邊，讓自己的心能真正地平靜下來。

　　數著范達爾要回來的日子，洛基的心情一半是喜悅一半是憂慮，喜的是終於可以見到情人，憂的是…是什麼洛基自己也說不上來。四月十五日過去，喜悅的心情越來越少，取而代之的是憤怒的情緒，范達爾從沒給他一個確定的日子說自己什麼時候會回來，只說是四月中旬，而在范達爾離開的這段期間有只有原本洛基打算要暫時去住飯店那天有過連絡，洛基開始胡思亂想，范達爾是不是遇上了船難？范達爾是不是丟下自己跑路去了？范達爾是不是不愛自己了？要是那些討債的人又來了自己該怎麼辦？雖然他們再也沒來騷擾過。害怕、憂慮、恐懼與憤怒逐漸占據洛基的內心，學校同學與咖啡店同事都沒有發現洛基的異樣，但是在床上時洛基的情緒完全逃不過索爾的眼睛。

 

＊

 

　　「洛基你怎麼又不專心了。」索爾抓住洛基的雙臂相後拉，強迫原本趴跪在床上高抬著臀部的洛基起上半身。

　　「沒有，啊……。」索爾突然來一個猛力的刺入，讓洛基只能發出哀嚎的呻吟。

　　「我警告過你很多次了，在這張床上你能想的只有我一個！」索爾一下又一下的大力頂入，似乎是要把洛基捅穿。

　　「……是……。」在持續的浪叫中洛基找到空隙回答索爾。

　　「你這麼不聽話，該怎麼辦呢？」索爾憤怒的語氣中夾雜著戲謔：「你自己說。」

　　洛基滿臉通紅，上氣不接下氣的回答道：「不聽話，要…要…要處罰。」

　　聽到想聽的答案讓索爾這個床上的暴君相當滿意：「這可是你自己說的喔！」

　　索爾方開洛基的手臂，雙手來到洛基的下身，一隻手圈起套弄著已經硬得不像話的花莖，另一支手把玩著兩顆卵囊，男根深深地填滿菊穴卻沒有任何動作。

　　「索爾，不要這樣。」洛基難受得跟索爾求饒，被套弄著的花莖越來越脹大但前方的鈴口卻沒流出多少東西：「好難過。」

　　「就是要讓你難過。」原來索爾在洛基的花莖底部緊緊扣上了羊眼圈，醫療矽膠的材質不會傷到身體，但這種花莖持續充血卻沒有液體能流出來的感覺讓洛基痛苦萬分。

　　「我錯了，我錯了，請饒了我，拜託。」洛基哀求著。

　　「那可不行喔！不乖的孩子就是要懲罰。」索爾附在洛基的耳邊說，講話時呼出的氣體輕撫在耳殼上，讓洛基的身體更加興奮，卻也讓他更加難受。

　　「對不起，我會聽話，只想著你，以後都只想著你。」

　　「那好，說現在是誰在幹著你。」

　　「啊……，是你。」男根在體內左右轉動兩下，讓洛基又發出哀嚎。

　　「我是誰？」索爾又輕輕動了兩下，讓身下的人止不住地呻吟。

　　「索爾，索爾，求你放過我，好…好癢阿！」洛基的眼淚都流出來了，但索爾仍然沒有放過他的意思。

　　「那麼，現在是誰在幹你？」索爾又問了一次。

　　「是你，索爾！」

　　「很好。」回答了讓索爾滿意的答案，粗壯的男根就用力捅兩下。

　　「是誰每次都把底幹到爽翻天，射精射個不停？」索爾接著問。

　　「是你，索爾。」

　　「你那溼答答的小屁眼現在正在含著誰的大雞雞？」

　　「……。」太過羞恥的問題讓洛基回答不出來，下場則是腫脹的花莖被索爾的大手用力一捏，痛得洛基差點哭出來。

　　「回答我！」索爾不容許洛基有絲毫的反抗。

　　「是…是你的。」屈服於索爾的淫威之下，洛基只有順著索爾的意回答。

　　「我幹你幹得爽不爽？」

　　「爽……」洛基扭動著身體，他想要更多：「索爾，別…別一直磨，癢…癢阿！」

　　「哪裡爽？你自己說給我聽。」索爾不懷好意地又磨蹭了一下，弄得洛基身體裡麻癢難耐。

　　「屁…屁股裡面…。」洛基咬著下唇羞紅著臉說出這幾個字。

　　「嗯？」索爾並不滿意這個答案，雙手從花莖上移開轉而攻擊洛基胸前的茱萸。

　　「……。」洛基又羞又窘得說不出話來，讓索爾加強了手上的力道，可憐的兩顆乳粒又是被拉扯又是被擰轉，紅腫不堪。

　　「我說，我說，別弄了。」洛基投降了，開口說出他這輩子最下流淫蕩的話語。

　　「我流著水濕搭搭的屁眼小騷穴讓索爾爸爸的巨無霸大雞雞幹得一直流水爽死了。」

　　「這樣才對嘛！」索爾十分滿意洛基淫穢的答案，順勢用力頂撞幾下，雖然沒有頂在花心上，但也夠洛基受的了。

　　「那…可以…。」

　　「可以怎麼樣阿？小騷貨。」

　　「放過我，讓我去，求你了。」洛基帶著哭腔哀求到。

　　「就給你！」

　　說著索爾就著男根插著菊穴的姿勢一口氣將洛基整個人翻了過來，過程中卻不小心讓男根滑了出來，從穴口流出來的液體弄濕了一整片床單。

　　「看看你的小屁眼這麼騷，流這麼多水，讓我幹穿它好不好阿！」

　　「別…。」洛基呻吟著。

　　索爾男根前端的冠狀底部溝冠處套了一個貨真價實的羊眼圈，是從山羊眼睛周圍割下來的一圈羊皮，眼圈周圍還帶著山羊又長又細的下上睫毛，這些細毛隨著索爾進出的動作刷過洛基花徑入口以及甬道內每一寸嫩肉，弄得洛基奇癢無比，難以忍耐。

　　索爾重新將男根對準菊穴慢慢地插了進去，然後小幅度的擺動，羊眼圈周圍的細毛在穴口刷來刷去，洛基下身在顫抖，雙手抓著床單，好癢，不知道是細毛造成的騷癢還是慾望被激起的心癢。

　　「我再進去一點好不好？」看見洛基這個樣子索爾又想要刁難他了。

　　洛基回答不出來，只能緊閉著眼睛然後用力的點頭，他真的受不了了，不管誰都好，快來給他一個痛快。

　　索爾將全部的男根再次沒入洛基體內，他將洛基羞常的雙腿扛在肩膀上，讓兩人的下身能夠更緊密地貼合，花徑被細毛慢動作的搔刮，那滋味有如千萬隻螞蟻在體內騷動，洛基呻吟著、嗷叫著，雙手摟上索爾的脖子，彷彿不想他離開，索爾繼續慢慢地抽插著，每抽一次，洛基的身體就不由自主地哆嗦一下，菊穴深處的花心有有冠狀的前端頂撞，腸壁的四周又有細毛地撩撥，洛基越癢就越想要索爾抽插，特別是索爾「深入」的時候，而索爾卻是抽插洛基就越是覺得癢，若不是自己的花莖根部也被矽膠羊眼圈箝制住，洛基這時一定是洩精洩到不省人事了，索爾聽到洛基的心臟劇烈鼓動的聲音，也聽到從洛基口中傳出的那些顯示他已經瘋狂的呻吟，索爾興奮地加快了抽插的速度，讓羊眼圈上的毛快速地在花徑內來回的搔刷。

　　「索…索爾，饒了我，饒了我。」洛基哀嚎著，淚水泊泊地湧出。

　　「那叫聲哥哥來聽聽。」索爾下令道。

　　「哥哥，哥哥，哥哥，哥哥，哥哥。」一連叫了五聲，怎麼樣都好，快讓他從這場性愛當中解放出來。

　　「再叫。」

　　在洛基的叫聲中，索爾又加快了速度和加重了力度，每一次頂撞都準確地打在敏感的花心上，這下讓洛基更受不了了，他越是受不了腸道就越是激烈地收縮，穴口牢牢地吸住男根底部，深怕失去索爾，索爾在洛基的「夾擊」下，明明已經是完全勃起的男根卻有更加壯大，兩人在洛基體內更加緊密的結合。且越是這樣羊眼圈上的細毛索帶來的刺激就越大，洛基已經叫不出哥哥了，只能發出單一一個音節。

　　在幾分鐘之後，索爾忍不住了，率先射出大量的濁白，毫不留情地全部打在柔嫩的敏感處，洛基尖叫著承受著他無法承受的歡愉，可是他無法發洩，洛基想射但是花莖上的束縛物讓他射不出來，洛基很痛苦。

　　「哥，我要射，讓我射好不好？」洛基帶著哭腔哀求著。

　　這時射過精的索爾才發現自己忘記取下洛基身上的矽膠羊眼圈，看著洛基腫脹不堪著花莖，頂端的鈴口只能滴出一兩滴前液，看起來就像跟它的主人一樣在哭泣般可憐。索爾伸手解除羊眼圈對花莖的箝制，男根再度抵上花心，大手也不忘擼動花莖，讓洛基暢快地釋放了，飛揚的種子大量灑出，噴濺得兩人身上都是。終於得到釋放的洛基身體一抽一抽地痙攣，每抽搐一下花莖就再多吐出一些白液。

　　兩個人都累了，索爾躺下讓洛基的上半身趴在自己身上，喘著氣，有十幾分鐘的時間兩人都沒有說話，只是靜靜地讓時間就這麼過去。

　　「你怎麼又不專心了？」索爾揉著洛基濕淋淋的頭髮問。

　　「沒有。」

　　「又在想男朋友了？」就算洛基不說，索爾看他的怪樣子也猜得出來。

　　「嗯。」洛基把頭埋進自己的臂彎中，他還是不敢直面索爾。

　　「他還沒回來？」索爾又問。

　　「嗯，還沒。」

　　「已經快四月底了他還沒回來？」

　　「不要說了。」想到范達爾，洛基又想哭了。

　　「如果他一直不回來，你要怎麼辦？」

　　「我不知道。」洛基真的不知道萬一范達爾就這樣一直沒有回來他該怎麼辦。

　　「來做我的人吧，我會好好疼惜你的。」索爾又一次的提出邀請。

　　「在你玩膩我之前嗎？」洛基反問。

 

＊

 

　　洛基還是沒有答應索爾的提議。

　　范達爾不在的日子洛基總是會多找些借口讓自己在咖啡店多留一會兒，雖然他決定要在家裡等范達爾回來，但面對冷冷清清的公寓洛基還是不習慣，一個人待著就會想東想西，於是洛基想盡辦法不回家，這天也是快九點了洛基才搭上返家的地鐵，車上的人不多卻也沒有位子坐，洛基選了一個靠門邊的位置站著，提高警覺注意四周的動靜。

　　突然一個人站到洛基身後，他貼的很近，讓洛基十分緊張，車箱內還有很多站位，照理來說不應該有人站那麼近，沒有提著袋子的手摸進了薄外套口袋，找著防身用的小刀。

　　「小刀應該要放在襯衫口袋。」

　　身後的人突然冒出這一句話，洛基迅速轉身，美工刀拿在手上正對著那個人卻沒將刀刃推出來。

　　「洛基，是我。」

　　眼前的人是范達爾，兩個月不見他看起來滄桑了一些，范達爾伸出手握住洛基拿刀的右手，他的手粗糙了許多，不過現在的洛基沒有心思感受這些，洛基瞪著范達爾不說一句話，他氣得講不出話，身體因為憤怒而顫抖。

　　電車靠站了，車上的到站提示聲讓洛基聽不到范達爾在說些什麼。

　　「……收起來吧。」范達爾還是一樣溫柔，臉上帶著一向最讓洛基能感到安心的微笑。

　　但是今天這個微笑卻是讓洛基更加憤怒。

　　「放手！」洛基吼著揮掉范達爾的手。

　　「嘿，寶貝怎麼了？」洛基的反應跟自己遇期的不一樣，讓范達爾十分困惑。

　　「不要叫我寶貝！」

　　「怎麼了？為什麼那麼生氣，我只是……」范達爾還沒說完就被洛基抓住衣領推到車壁上。

　　「砰！」的一聲引來車上其他乘客的注意。

　　「閉嘴，我不想跟你在這裡吵架讓全部的人知道我是變態死基佬。」洛基壓低了聲音說，但從他的語氣中還是聽得出來他氣到快要冒煙了。

　　「好吧，好吧。」

　　洛基又推了范達爾一下，撿起剛剛放掉的紙袋走到車廂的另一個角落去，范達爾被洛基這麼一兇也不敢追上去。范達爾很清楚為什麼洛基會生氣，但洛基也有讓范達爾不高興的地方，兩人在回家的這一路上都沒有說話，下了車也是洛基快步走在前面，范達爾在後面踩著憤怒的步伐。

　　回到家，「碰！」范達爾將們用力的甩上。

　　「好阿！要吵架來阿！」范達爾大吼著。

　　而洛基卻沒有馬上理他，自逕將紙袋中的東西放進冰箱，范達爾上前去搭上洛基的肩膀。

　　「說阿！你有什麼不滿說出來阿！」范達爾吼道：「我就在這裡讓你罵！你快罵阿！」

　　「不要碰我！」洛基轉身拍掉范達爾的手。

　　「你去哪裡了？為什麼這麼晚還不回家？」范達爾質問洛基晚歸的原因。

　　「那你呢？你又去哪裡鬼混了？你也不回家，不是嗎？」洛基反問，言詞裡盡是嘲諷。

　　「我在問你話，你回答我，為什麼這麼晚還不回家？」

　　「哼！是你要先回答我才是吧，你十天前就應該回來了，為什麼現在回來？你知道今天幾號了嗎？今天二十五號了！你不是十五號就該回來了嗎？你跟我約好了不是嗎！」洛基拔高了音調。

　　「我…船不是我在開的，我怎麼會知道會在海上待多久，而且我一下船就回來啦！」

　　「那你為什麼不跟我說？你什麼都不跟我說，你要出海不跟我說，你要提前出發不跟我說，你會晚歸不跟我說，連你已經回來了也不跟我說！」洛基叫著：「你把我當什麼了？一通電話也沒有，你連一通電話也沒有。」

　　「我有打電話給你阿！還是在海上的時候，不要說我都沒打給你。」范達爾反駁。

　　「只有那一通，只有一通，我在你心裡那麼不重要嗎？我是你的什麼？方便打炮的對象嗎？」

　　「打炮？我在你眼中就只是根屌嗎？不是我不打給你，是我想打也沒有辦法阿！海上根本收不到訊號，而且手機沒電啦！」

　　「藉口、藉口、都是你的藉口，手機沒電你不會打公共電話嗎？為什麼不一回來就馬上去充電呢？你不記得我的電話號碼？天阿！我不敢相信，我們在一起三年多你竟然不記得我的電話號碼？」

　　「怎麼會記得？一開始就是直接把電話存在手機裡阿！」范達爾從褲子口袋拿出沒電的手機：「誰沒事會去背電話號碼阿？」

　　「你沒記我的電話號碼？」洛基簡直不敢相信，兩個人交往這麼久對方竟然連記電話的這麼點心思都不肯花，自己在范達爾心中真的那麼不重要嗎？

　　「你不愛我對吧？」洛基尖叫著：「你打從一開始就沒有愛過我對吧？」

　　「你在說什麼阿？你這個瘋子！」聽到洛基一口否定這三年自己對感情的付出讓范達爾更加火大：「那你呢？那麼晚才要回家，是不是趁我不在的時候去勾搭其他男人？」

　　「我才沒有！」

　　「是上次送你手指酥蛋糕的那個男人對吧！我說的對不對？」聽到范達爾提到索爾，洛基別過臉去不願意看他。

　　「洛基，看著我！」范達爾用力抓住洛基的肩膀質問著：「你今天就給我說清楚！」

　　「不是！」洛基用力推開范達爾個手臂：「我跟他什麼事都沒有！他只是一位客人，就是這樣！」

　　「是這樣嗎？」說著范達爾便伸手朝洛基的褲子去。

　　「你幹什麼！」洛基擋住范達爾的手，沒想到卻被他撲倒在地上。

　　「兩個月都沒有那個了，你一定也很想要吧！」范達爾一隻手緊緊圈住洛基的雙臂跟身體，另一隻手就開始去解洛基的褲頭。

　　「不要！我不要！你放開我！你不要碰我！」洛基拚命掙扎，扭動著身軀想要阻止范達爾脫下他的褲子。

　　「你不要我可是很想要呢！」不管洛基的拒絕與掙扎，范達爾就要硬上。

　　「我說了不要！」掙扎間洛基撞到了餐桌，桌上疊著的書堆就這麼掉落了下來，砸在兩人身上。

　　趁著一本厚厚的《莎士比亞全集》打到范達爾的後腦讓他一陣暈眩的機會，洛基掙脫了出來，連滾帶爬地從廚房逃到了客廳。范達爾吃痛後更憤怒了，把打到他頭的那本書抓起來用力砸出去，起身走向了門口。

　　「你去哪？」洛基問。

　　「不用你管！」怒吼中范達爾打開了門。

　　「你要去哪裡？」抓著被范達爾脫到一半的褲子，洛基站了起來。

　　「去喝酒！」

　　「不准去，」洛基說：「你也要丟下我一個人嗎？」

　　「碰！」范達爾以甩門聲代替了回答。

　　洛基先是一陣驚愕然後轉為憤怒。

　　「好阿！有本事出去了就不要再回來！」洛基對著不會回答的門吼著。

　　洛基默默地撿起地上的書本，這些書都是跟學校圖書館還有教授借的，希望不要有損傷才好。

　　半夜一陣叩門聲驚醒了洛基，他連門都不敢靠近，幾次的討債真的把他嚇得宛如驚弓之鳥，迅速抓起背包就要從逃生梯逃走。

　　「洛基，你在家嗎？」門外傳來的是熟悉的聲音：「洛基，開門，我帶范達爾回來了。」

　　洛基小心翼翼地從貓眼向外看，看到是認識的人才放心開門，被那人扛在肩上的范達爾已經是爛醉昏睡的狀態，兩人合力將范達爾抬到沙發上。

　　「洛基，你們還好嗎？吵架了？」那人問。

　　「我們很好。」洛基回答。

　　「洛基，」那人皺了皺眉頭：「別騙我了，你們喝醉了是什麼樣子我都知道，你是一直哭，這小子則是問他什麼都會說。」

　　「老闆，別取笑我們了。」洛基苦笑道。

　　「這個帥小子阿說他在地鐵站等你等了一整晚，擔心死你了，要是你出什麼意外他也不要活了！」那人擰了擰范達爾的臉頰：「真是的，你這個小妖精到底會什麼妖法，竟然可以把這個男女通吃的花蝴蝶收得服服貼貼，愛你愛得死心蹋地的。」

　　「我什麼都不會。」洛基說，吵完架發了一陣脾氣之後洛基也後悔跟范達爾吵架了，明明就是久別重逢，為什麼可以把場面弄得這麼難看？

　　「好啦！我該走了，你們真的沒事？」

　　「嗯，會沒事的。」

　　「哪天你們分手了，記得通知我一聲，好讓我來接收阿！」那人踩著六吋的螢光粉紅色高跟鞋走向門口。

　　「你要哪一個？」洛基開玩笑的問。

　　「那還用問嗎？」他妖嬌的回過身：「當然是兩個都要啦！甜心們。」

　　送走那人之後，洛基蹲在爛醉如泥的范達爾身邊，用手用力捏著他的耳朵說：「你愛我嗎？你還愛我嗎？」

　　范達爾一直到隔天中午才醒，洛基早就出門上課去了，宿醉的范達爾現在是口乾舌燥又頭痛欲裂，他看見茶几上有一大杯清水，二話不說就拿起來喝個精光，跟清水放在一起的還有一瓶維他命B群口服液，范達爾知道這是洛基幫他準備的，他們昨天晚上大吵了一架，自己一時氣不過就跑出門喝酒了，怎麼回來的也不知道。

　　「你也要丟下我一個人嗎？」范達爾想起離開前洛基說的最後一句話，那時正在氣頭上所以就假裝沒聽到，現在回想起來洛基的聲音聽起來好無助，自己不在家的這兩個月不知道洛基是怎麼過的，以前就算自己徹夜不歸也會在隔天早上洛基出門前回家，一個簡單的Kiss-bye就能讓洛基安心，也讓范達爾感到踏實，兩個多月洛基每天出門、回家都要自己一個人面對空蕩蕩的房子，不知道洛基會有多麼地寂寞與不安。

　　「可惡！」范達爾用力地搔著頭，咒罵著愚蠢的自己，自己真的不應該跟洛基吵架，應該要低頭道歉請求洛基原諒自己無法照原定的日期回來，而不是指責洛基兩小時的晚歸，還質疑洛基對自己的忠誠，更可惡的是自己竟然還想對洛基做那種事—強制性交，范達爾越想越覺得可怕，明明自己從來就不會勉強洛基去做他不願意做的事，尤其是那種事，慾望來了都會徵詢洛基的意願，如果洛基不想范達爾絕對不會來硬的，洛基過去的陰影到現在都還糾纏著他，那種事是一輩子都無法釋懷的，范達爾很清楚，他在少管所也有類似的經歷。

　　「可惡，可惡，可惡阿！」范達爾搥著自己的腦袋，昨天的自己真的是太可惡了，竟然想用最殘忍的方式去傷害自己最重要的人，簡直是禽獸，范達爾無法原諒那樣的自己。

　　就在范達爾深深自責時，門外傳來敲門的聲音。

　　「誰阿？」范達爾一邊揉著痛到快要裂掉的腦袋，一邊走過去開門。

　　門一打開，只見到帶著半個面罩的巴奇和他身後兩名高大的黑衣男子。

　　「嗨！巴奇，」范達爾知道他們是來討債的，他強做鎮定：「歡迎。」

　　巴奇只看了范達爾一眼就自逕走到沙發上坐下，跟隨著他的兩名黑衣男子也跟著進來。

　　「不知道巴奇大哥親自光臨有何貴幹？」面對巴奇，范達爾顯得相當緊張。

　　「錢。」巴奇只簡短地說了一個字，他是來要錢的，昨天些到線報通知范達爾回紐約了，巴奇馬上帶人來討債。

　　「是的是的，大哥，我這就去拿。」范達爾連忙從他還沒有整裡的旅行袋中拿出裝著薪水的紙袋，恭恭敬敬地雙手奉上。

　　巴奇打開紙帶，拿出裡面的紙鈔，點算了一下。

　　「五千元？只有五千元？我聽說你出去跑一趟船可以有一萬元的收入，怎麼只有五千元？」

　　范達爾連忙把口袋裡的一些零錢掏出來：「這裡，這裡。」他拿出來的只有幾個銅板。

　　巴奇眉頭一皺，看著范達爾說：「看來一根手指頭的教訓對你來說還不夠。」

　　范達爾依然戒不掉賭博的惡習，雖然不再去賭場，在是在漁船上他還是會跟其他漁工賭牌，下船之後也是買了一張又一張的刮刮卡，贏少輸多兩個月辛苦出海捕魚所賺到的一萬兩千美元就這樣被他輸掉了大半，若不是范達爾還想著洛基，這些錢恐怕會被他玩到一毛都不剩。

　　「對不起，對不起，錢我一定還，請在寬限一些時日。」范達爾懇求著。

　　「你的情人，洛基，」巴奇從上衣口袋中掏出一疊照片丟在茶几上：「你不在的時候我們可是有好好幫你看著他呢！」

　　范達爾拾起散在桌上的照片，全部都是暗中偷拍的，不但有洛基在咖啡店打工的照片，也有他在大學校園中上課、吃午餐，在中央公園發呆看鴿子，還有洛基走在街上，在搭地鐵的照片，組織是真的盯上了洛基。

　　「六月有一場『拍賣會』，你想知道他值多少錢嗎？」巴奇語帶威脅：「有位客戶對他相當感興趣呢！」

　　巴奇口中的「拍賣會」當然不是競標古董名畫的一般拍賣會，而是存在於地下社會，從活體器官、非法寵物到人命都可以拿出來競價的拍賣會，范達爾怕了，如果巴奇是要再切掉他一根手指那也無所謂，但是他真的不想讓巴奇對洛基出手。

　　「拜託，不要，錢我一定還，請你不要對洛基出手，你要賣就賣我好了。」范達爾跪下來求巴奇。

　　「賣你？你值多少錢？你那誰都可以捅的爛屁股值多少錢？」巴奇冷冷地問道：「最多也就只有這個價錢。」巴奇從桌上拿起一枚五十美分的硬幣在范達爾眼前晃了晃。

　　在遇見洛基前范達爾的確是過了一段相當荒唐的日子，受到在少管所被雞姦的影響讓他對性相當隨便，只要看對了眼，男的女的都可以上床，一號零號來者不拒，每天都是以過度的縱慾來結束。

　　「拜託你不要傷害洛基，這跟他沒關係。」范達爾哀求著。

　　「不想我們動他，你就乖乖地把錢還來。」說著巴奇就起身準備離開：「這些照片就留給你當紀念吧！」

　　說完巴奇就帶著他的人馬離開了，他們回到車上時其中一名黑衣人問：

　　「老大，真的要把那男人抓去拍賣會嗎？」

　　「你敢抓他嗎？」巴奇反問：「他現在是索爾的人，如果他突然不見了，索爾一定會下令叫我們找出來，如果被索爾知道你把洛基抓去拍賣會，你就是有十條命也不夠抵。」

　　接下索爾委託調查洛基身家背景的人就是巴奇，巴奇對於洛基跟索爾的關係是一清二楚。

　　「那剛才……」

　　「當然是逼那個鼠輩還錢，十五萬說多不多，但也是一筆不小的金額，不拿洛基威脅范達爾，這筆帳遲早會被那個敗類給賴掉的，」巴奇說：「不說了，開車。」

　　巴奇一行人離開之後，范達爾馬上把那些照片拿到廚房準備燒掉，用瓦斯爐點了火，范達爾在水槽一張一張地燒著照片，這些東西可不能被洛基發現，若是洛基知道自己被跟蹤會更加深洛基的不安與恐懼，范達爾不要洛基承受這些他不該承受的罪過，不能讓洛基知道這件事。突然范達爾看到一張洛基從飯店停車場走出來的照片，范達爾疑惑了，洛基不會開車也沒有車，為什麼會從停車場走出來？這間飯店范達爾知道，是中央公園旁的大溪地飯店，之前有一次受到其他毒販的委託去這間飯店「送貨」，那時就被要求從地下停車場的出入口進出，還特別交代要貼著牆壁走，不能讓入口監視器拍到。

　　范達爾想起洛基每週一、週四都會提著打包的高級料理回來，情人節時洛基帶回來的瘋狂草莓蛋糕也是這間飯店的有名甜點，洛基為什麼會去這間飯店，他去大溪地飯店做什麼？看著照片，范達爾心中滿是疑惑，他將這張照片收進口袋，繼續處理掉其他的照片。


	30. 二O一三年　四月二十九日 　星期一

　　自從上星期四兩人大吵一架之後，洛基跟范達爾就沒再說過話，冷戰持續了四天，這幾天范達爾都在洛基早上出門後也跟在他後面出門，星期六、星期日洛基都到咖啡店上班，洛基面對客人都帶著微笑，范達爾想念著洛基笑容，一個只有在兩人相處時才會展露的笑容，范達爾努力回想著上次看到洛基那樣子笑是什麼時候了。星期一范達爾跟蹤洛基到了學校，就在范達爾稍微放心，覺得洛基應該沒有問題的時候，他卻在十點十分左右看到洛基快步走出上課的大樓，似乎在趕時間，洛基走的很急，他搭上了地鐵，在離大溪地飯店最近的一站下車，洛基朝著飯店的方向走去，時間接近十一點，看著洛基繞過飯店大門前的噴水池廣場，來到地下停車場的入口，范達爾終於忍不住了。

　　「洛基！」范達爾叫住洛基。

　　聽見范達爾的聲音讓洛基非常緊張，難道自己賣身的事被他知道了？洛基停下了腳步，范達爾追了上去。

　　「你在這裡做什麼？」范達爾問。

　　「我來應徵工作，我看到他們在徵人，而且薪水比咖啡店好。」洛基臨時編了個謊，然後很有技巧地把問題丟回去給范達爾：「你又在這裡做什麼？」

　　「我…我…我剛好經過這裡，然後就看到你了。」范達爾回答。

　　洛基覺得范達爾的回答聽起來不太對：「不，不對，你不是偶然經過這裡，你跟蹤我，你竟然跟蹤我！」

　　「不是的，不是你想的那樣。」范達爾想解釋，可是自己在跟縱洛基是事實。

　　「你竟然敢跟蹤我！為什麼？」洛基說：「你是在懷疑我對吧？我做了什麼讓你懷疑的事情嗎？你懷疑我會背叛你？你不信任我？」

　　一連串的問題打得范達爾無力招架。

　　「不是的，我沒有，洛基對不起，我沒有懷疑你。」

　　「但是你跟蹤我。」洛基說，表情帶著痛苦。

　　「對不起，洛基，我只是擔心你。」范達爾說，他不敢把巴奇已經盯上洛基的事告訴他。

　　「你擔心什麼？我是個男人，而且我已經成年了，我會保護我自己。」洛基完全不知道自己被組織盯上的事。

　　洛基現在的處境很危險，但是范達爾不敢告訴他，洛基很努力地讓自己走出過去的陰影，努力地過正常的生活，范達爾怕如果讓知道洛基又有人要對他出手，那在那些人得逞之前，洛基的世界就會先崩潰了。

　　「洛基，對不起，但是在我離開之前，你就常常心神不寧的，」范達爾伸手將洛基抱在懷裡：「這兩天我檢查了冰箱，裡面堆滿了外帶的紙盒，但是紙盒裡面的食物幾乎都是滿的，有些還被你放到壞掉了沒有吃，洛基，我真的擔心你。」

　　洛基知道范達爾還不知道自己被著他出賣身體的事，洛基稍稍放心，但是聽到范達爾如此擔心自己，洛基心中又有些許內疚。

　　「范達爾，現在是在外面。」洛基提醒道。

　　「喔。」范達爾趕緊放開洛基，就算是在紐約，同性情侶在公眾場合擁抱還是會引來側目，重要的是這會讓洛基感到不自在，他不喜歡在外頭和范達爾有過於親密的舉動。

　　「抱歉。」范達爾道歉。

　　「沒關係，范達爾，晚上回家再說好嗎？我遲到了。」

　　「好，洛基，小心點。」范達爾細心地提醒。

　　「嗯。」洛基點頭答應。

　　「還有，早點回來。」

　　「好，我會的。」

　　目送著范達爾離開，洛基鬆了一口氣，雖然現在有驚無險地呼嚨過了范達爾，但得好好想想晚上要編出什麼樣的說詞讓范達爾不再對自己起疑心，跟索爾的交易絕對不能曝光。

　　洛基進到房間時已經遲到了，他看見索爾坐在沙發上笑著看著自己。

　　「十分抱歉，我遲到了。」洛基微微含首跟索爾道歉。

　　「沒有關係，我今天心情很好。」索爾回答，早上成功談妥一莊併購案，讓阿斯嘉集團未來的總經理心情相當愉悅。

　　索爾伸出手示意要洛基過來，洛基聽話地照做了，索爾將他把一拉進懷裡，讓洛基坐在自己的大腿上，洛基被這突如其來的舉動驚嚇到，不知道該說什麼好，只是驚訝地看著索爾。金髮的男人笑著看著洛基，提出了要求：

　　「給我一個吻。」

　　「什麼！」洛基又被索爾嚇到一次，他們說好不接吻的。

　　「額頭就可以了，你不願意親吻我嗎？」索爾說。

　　洛基雖然不明就裡但還是低下頭在索爾的額頭上吻了一下。

　　「謝謝你。」索爾說：「總覺得跟你在一起之後，就有很多好事發生。」

　　「我們沒有在一起。」洛基正色提醒到，對，他們之間只有性交易沒有其他更進一步的情誼，連朋友都不算，洛基提醒著自己。

　　「嗯？」索爾想了一下，雖後馬上說：「讓我猜猜，你男朋友回來了。」

　　索爾一猜就中，讓洛基再一次的驚嚇。

　　「是的，上星期四回來的。」洛基說：「索爾先生，我有件是要跟你說，我男朋友他……」洛基的話說到一半就被索爾打斷。

　　「等等，再讓我猜猜，」索爾故意思索了一下：「他發現我們的事了？」

　　「沒有，但是他知道我來過這裡的。」洛基的神情顯得相當緊張。

　　「我知道，我看到你們了。」索爾將洛基放下，讓他坐在自己身邊：「剛才我開車進來的時候看見他抱著你，你們看起來……很相配。」

　　「你都看到了。」洛基有些不好意思。

　　「對，看得出來他很愛你，你也很愛他。」索爾的語氣中帶著些許的羨慕。

　　「嗯。」洛基輕輕地應聲道。

　　注意到洛基的反應不太對勁，索爾馬上關心。

　　「怎麼了？難不成你們吵架了？」

　　「嗯。」又讓索爾猜對了，洛基顯得有些坐立難安。

　　「那很好，你們在意彼此才會吵架，像我跟我妻子就從來沒吵過架。」索爾說。

　　「索爾先生，您跟尊夫人從來沒吵過架？」洛基有些不敢相信。

　　「是阿，別說吵架了，一年有沒有說上三句話都不知道呢！」索爾說得輕鬆。

　　洛基知道索爾跟他妻子的感情並不好，但沒料到竟然差到這樣。

　　「別這樣看我，我們的婚姻是所謂的『政治聯姻』，兩個家族透過婚姻做一些利益交換，」索爾說：「我不愛她，她也不愛我，我們結婚前就協議好，婚後不干涉彼此的生活。」

　　「原來是這樣，我以為這種事只會發生在古代，沒想到現在還有這樣的婚姻。」洛基說。

　　「所以我還滿羨慕你跟你男朋友的。」

　　「我很抱歉。」洛基不知道為什麼自己要道歉，但是他就是覺得自己有哪裡對不起索爾。

　　「別說了，辦正事要緊，時間寶貴。」索爾阻止洛基說出更多道歉的話。

　　「是，那我馬上就去準備。」說著洛基起身要去浴室沐浴更衣，卻被索爾一把拉住。

　　「一起去吧！」索爾說：「今天我想在浴室做。」

　　兩人一起進了浴室，很快的浴室裡就只剩下肉體撞擊跟兩種不同的呻吟聲，索爾將洛基壓在淋浴間的隔版上，讓洛基趴在浴缸的邊緣，讓洛基斜躺在馬桶蓋上，把洛基抱到人工大理石的洗手台上，讓洛基抓著毛巾架雙腳懸空，最後是在浴缸裡用騎乘位讓洛基以為自己會精盡人亡才結束。事後精疲力竭的洛基連為自己沖洗的力氣都沒有，索爾很好心地幫洛基洗了個亂七八糟的澡，兩人出浴室的時候索爾心想下次一定要在浴室裡加一張充氣床。

　　洛基累到不想動，於是索爾只叫一些簡單，可以在床上享用的餐點。

　　「所以，你怎麼跟你男朋友說的？」索爾將塗滿果醬跟奶油的司康遞給洛基。

　　「我跟他說我來這裡應徵工作。」咬下一口司康，奶油的香氣跟果醬的甜味在口中散開。

　　「他相信了嗎？」索爾抓起牛肉帕里尼，麵包上完美的斜紋壓烤痕，中間一層又一層的烤牛肉薄片跟融化的三種混合起司就要從切口處滿出來。

　　「不知道，不過我讓他先回去了。」將最後一口司康塞進嘴裡，洛基又伸手去拿了青蘋果馬卡龍。

　　「你打算回去之後怎麼跟他說？」索爾問。

　　「我還沒想到。」為淑女特別設計的迷你馬卡龍，洛基一口就吃掉了：「他很在意情人節時你送的草莓蛋糕。」洛基想起上星期他跟范達爾吵架時，范達爾特地將兩個多月前的事情拿出來講。

　　「難不成他吃醋了。」索爾似乎有些得意，拿起一片塗著青蒜醬的長棍麵包切片。

　　「好像是，」洛基停下進食的動作，看相索爾，他的眼睛裡滿是擔憂：「我覺得他就要發現了，怎麼辦？」

　　「怎麼辦呢？」索爾似乎並不擔心，塞給洛基一片波菜培根烤蛋鹹派。

　　「我不知道。」接過鹹派，但洛基並不想吃，他擔心著要是被范達爾知道自己背叛了他，那他們以後該怎麼辦。

　　「你要喊停嗎？」索爾將洛基拿著鹹派的手挪到洛基嘴邊，強迫他吃下去：「你不能只吃甜食，營養要均衡。」

　　「不要！」洛基幾乎是大叫了出來，他自己也嚇了一跳，自己竟然不想停止這樣的生活，原本是沒有辦法才開始的，現在變成是就算想停卻停不下來了。

　　「那就不要停。」索爾露出了勝利者的笑容，他親吻著洛基的頭髮：「就算不能得到全部的你，從你男朋友那裡偷到一星期八小時的時間，我也是相當開心的。」

　　被發現了就分手阿！然後自己出手將洛基搶過來，索爾在心裡這樣盤算著。

　　「可是……。」儘管不想停止這樣被寵愛的生活，貪心的洛基還是擔心。

　　「你說你來應徵工作，很剛好，下個月有一場品酒會要舉辦，你可以來分起司跟餅乾，我想你應該沒有侍酒師的執照。」索爾說。

　　「沒有。」洛基誠實地回答。

　　「那就說定了，到時候在通知你時間地點。」

　　「索爾先生，」洛基說。

　　「什麼事？」

　　「那場品酒會是在下午嗎？」

　　「在晚上不好嗎？」索爾反問。

　　「他不喜歡我晚上出來。」洛基依然想著范達爾，這讓索爾十分吃味。

　　「好，那我回去跟祕書確認一下時間再告訴你。」

　　根本沒有品酒會，是索爾隨口胡掰的，不過要他現在去弄出一場集合政商名流的品酒會以他的身分、地位跟人派也不是做不到，索爾純粹只是想幫洛基圓這個謊。

　　「謝謝你，索爾先生。」洛基滿懷感激地看著索爾。

　　「吃東西吧！男朋友回來了，現在你要應付兩個人，體力得要很好才行。」

　　索爾的這句話讓洛基羞紅了臉。


	31. 二O一三年　四月三十日　星期二

　　當天晚上洛基跟范達爾言歸於好，第二天早上他們有了一場絕妙的性愛，范達爾覺得洛基的身體好像有些不同，似乎更性感了一些，但是范達爾並沒有想太多，他認為只是自己太想念洛基而已。

　　下午洛基準時出現在咖啡店，這天的天氣非常好，也相當溫暖，原本五月才會擺出來的露天座在這天提早出籠，露天座上有位看起來似乎很普通的客人，他帶著棒球帽穿著額子襯衫跟夾克，他沒有選擇能看向馬路街景的座位，反倒是選了可以透過大玻璃格子窗看著咖啡館內部的位置，他叫詹姆士‧巴奇‧巴恩斯，原美國陸軍第三步兵師底下咆嘯突擊隊的中士，八年前在伊拉克戰爭中他失去一條手臂，不得不提前退伍，回到美國之後他接受了一項實驗性的手術──植入式仿生電子意念義肢，這種義肢藉由將電極直接接上神經及肌肉組織擷取大腦送到神經的訊號，經過複雜的演算法解碼後發送指令給義肢的馬達，然後做出動作，這項技術能幫助失去肢體者透過他們的神經和剩下的肌肉，以原本控制手或手臂的方式來控制義肢。和傳統穿戴式電子義肢使用套桶連接軀幹與義肢不同的是，在裝設這種義肢時採用了瑞典哥特堡薩爾格林斯卡醫院（Sahlgrenska University Hospital）所發展的被截肢者重建骨整合義肢法，直接使用鈦螺絲釘將義肢鎖在骨頭上，植入鈦不但可以當作傳遞電極訊號的雙向介面，還能跟骨頭組織完美地結合一起，動作精細到可以扣釦子。

　　詹姆士‧巴恩斯因為這是仿生電子意念義肢而重獲新生，但第三步兵師卻拒絕他重回部隊的申請，巴恩斯中士無法接受這個決定，他忍受了誰都無法忍受的痛苦，裝設植入式義肢的過程痛苦到醫療團必須數度以藥物誘導睡眠，免得巴恩斯中士因為太過疼痛而猝死，他將三年的復健療程硬是縮短成一年就是為了重回咆嘯突擊隊，那裡有從小跟他一起長大情同手足的兄弟──史蒂芬‧羅傑斯，他們說好了要成為彼此最強的支住。無法回部隊對巴恩斯是一個巨大的打擊，他斷了與羅傑斯的連絡，加入紐約州最大的地下組織，本來只是一名打手，因為表現出色，很快的他就成為組織的中級幹部，紐約市金斯郡(或被稱做布魯克林)是他的管轄範圍。

　　巴奇現在正在執行任務，一項簡單卻頗為麻煩的任務：跟蹤、觀察洛基‧勞菲遜，這是高層指派的任務，委託者是對組織相當重要的客戶──索爾‧奧丁森，未來阿斯嘉集團的領導者，如果能藉此和他打好關係，對組織將有相當大的好處。

　　巴奇已經開始對這項任務感到無聊了，除了一星期兩次背著情人與索爾偷腥之外，洛基的紐約生活可以說是無聊至極，上課、打工、回家，就這樣，洛基活動的地方就是這三個，不過這是高層指派的任務，巴奇對此沒有任何抱怨與不滿。

　　六點，再一小時洛基就要下班回家了，巴奇跟洛基續了一杯咖啡並用隱藏式攝影機拍下他的照片，在等咖啡的時候，突然有人輕輕拍了他的右肩，巴奇回頭一看，是一名高大的金髮男子，那位男人有著一頭奶油色的淡金髮，藍色的漂亮眼珠透露著正義與正直，他開口了：

　　「詹姆士，我就知道是你。」

　　巴奇知道這個男人，他們認識了一輩子，這個有著奶油色金髮的男子就是史蒂夫‧羅傑斯，太久沒見面了，巴奇不知道該用什麼表情面對故友。

　　「隊長，好久不見了。」巴奇有些生硬的回硬著。

　　「別叫我隊長了，我也已經退伍了，」羅傑斯笑著說：「我可以坐下嗎？」

　　巴奇點頭表示可以，羅傑斯在他身邊坐下，並跟店員要了一杯每日精選咖啡。

　　「你這幾年過得如何？」羅傑斯主動問候。

　　「還算過得去。」

　　「你的手，現在怎麼樣了？」羅傑斯看向巴奇的左手，那隻不存在的手。

　　「很好，」巴奇動了動仿生手的指關節：「這玩意簡直就像真的一樣，有時候比真的手還好用。」

　　巴奇帶著手套，羅傑斯沒看到仿生的義肢實際的樣子。

　　「我有聽說你想回部隊的事，巴奇，我……。」羅傑斯滿臉歉意想要說些什麼，但是卻被巴奇制止了。

　　「隊長，過去的事就別提了，這東西太先進，如果我真的回伊拉克，要是這隻手故障了就沒有人會修理了，」巴奇說：「史蒂夫，陸軍的決定是對的，我現在也過得很好，而且你也回來了。」

　　巴奇的話讓羅傑斯稍稍寬了心，巴奇的手是跟自己出任務時失去的，雖然在醫療車上巴奇忍著劇痛一直跟羅傑斯說那不是他的錯，但羅傑斯總覺得對巴奇有虧欠。

　　「那你過得好嗎？」巴奇反問羅傑斯。

　　「也還不錯，我現在在紐約地檢署工作。」羅傑斯回答。

　　「哇！當上檢察官了，隊長，真有你的！」

　　「你別取笑我了，」巴奇的恭維讓羅傑斯有些不好意思：「那你呢？你現在在做什麼？」

　　「我開了一家徵信社，」巴奇從夾克口袋拿出他的名片：「寵物不見或女朋友劈腿都可以來找我。」

　　羅傑斯接過名片，抬頭上寫著「冬日士兵」，中間只簡單地寫上「巴奇」跟手機號碼。

　　「『冬日士兵』，巴奇這是真的嗎？你的辦公室在哪？」羅傑斯笑著問。

　　「沒有辦公室，我也沒幾雇個人，不需要辦公室。」巴奇回答：「現在網路、手機這麼發達，沒有辦公室也一樣可以工作。」

　　徵信社是巴奇平常身分的掩護，但也蠻接近他實際工作的內容就是了。

　　「你現在在工作中嗎？」羅傑斯問。

　　「算是吧！」巴奇指了指洛基，他正在跟室內窗邊的一組客人點餐：「目標對象，他的眼睛很漂亮。」

　　洛基的位置跟兩人有些距離，加上玻璃窗的阻隔，羅傑斯並沒有看清楚洛基的臉長什麼樣子。

　　「一個…一個很好看的男孩。」羅傑斯一時間不知道該怎麼接巴奇的話。

　　「我的工作就是一直看著他，不能接觸也不能上前攀談，很無聊吧！」巴奇笑了笑。

　　「那你要不要當我的線人？」羅傑斯突然開口問。

　　「線人？什麼線人？」

　　「我們最近在調查一個『組織』……」話講到一半，羅傑斯長褲口袋的手機發出震動聲，他拿出來一看，面色有些凝重。

　　「抱歉，巴奇，下次再說吧！我有事要先走了。」羅傑斯起身，放了張十元的紙鈔在桌上。

　　「要出任務了，隊長？」巴奇問。

　　羅傑斯拿出了自己的名片，並在上面用筆寫下了自己的私人電話號碼交給巴奇。

　　「有空出來喝一杯吧！」說完羅傑斯轉身快步離去。

　　巴奇若有所思地看著羅傑斯的名片，史蒂芬剛剛說的「組織」是什麼？跟史蒂芬在街上的巧遇只是偶然而已嗎？還是說史蒂芬跟自己一樣都把對方的底細摸清楚了？雖然兩人是一起長大，一起在戰場上出生入死的兄弟，但是已經八年沒有見面，七年沒有連絡，自己加入了黑道而史蒂芬現在是紐約地檢署最優秀的檢察官，老福瑞退休後史蒂芬接任主任檢察官的呼聲相當高，兩人間的關係已經有了很大的變化。

　　巴奇收起名片，現在他能確定的就只有自己不會主動打電話給史蒂芬‧羅傑斯這件事。


	32. 二O一四年　二月二十一日　星期五

　　晚上九點，法醫布魯斯‧班納博士還在解剖室寫著且剖報告，他讓兩名助手都下班了，星期五的晚上年輕人應該去喝酒認識女孩子，突然一個人聲出現在他身後。

　　「班納博士，還沒下班阿！」

　　班納博士回頭一看，是那該死的東尼‧史塔克混帳律師。

　　「老天，怎麼會是你，」班納博士被史塔克嚇了一大跳：「等等，你是怎麼進來的？」這裡可是曼哈頓的警察局大樓，不是隨便阿貓阿狗都可以進得來的。

　　「拜託，班納，你不想想我是誰？」史塔克拉了一張椅子坐下：「我可是東尼‧史塔克大人呢！這種駭進紐約法醫系統偽造一兩張證件跟幾次出入紀錄這種事，對我來說簡直易如反掌。」

　　東尼‧史塔克雖然現在是律師，但是他大學時念的室機械工程跟資訊管理，他家裡跟辦公室的A.I.管家就是他親自研發出來的系統，只是沒有公開而已，至於為什麼選擇當律師，史塔克本人表示：幹這行的錢太好賺了。

　　「你這個人渣律師來這裡幹嘛？」史塔克的態度讓班納博士非常不高興，但班納博士也沒有方法對付史塔克。

　　「別這樣嘛！找老朋友喝酒聊天阿！」史塔克仍舊嘻皮笑臉。

　　「不要一副你跟我很熟的樣子。」班納博士一臉厭惡。

　　「不開玩笑了，我想看那個男孩。」史塔克說。

　　「那個男孩？」即使班納博士已經聽出史塔克是要看洛基的遺體，但他不想表示出來，最好能這樣打馬虎眼過去。

　　「那個『祖母綠男孩』，全紐約人都在談論的那個眼睛像寶石一樣漂亮的男孩。」史塔克俏皮的用雙手在臉上比了眼睛的手勢。

　　早知道就不要給洛基取什麼外號了，班納對於自己這個無聊了興趣感到相當後悔。

　　「不行，再開冷凍櫃洛基就等不到他母親來認領的那天了。」班納博士嚴正的拒絕。

　　從遺體被送來的第一天，停放洛基遺體的冷凍櫃每個星期都要被打開的兩三次，解剖室雖然寒冷但是還沒有到可以把屍體冷凍的程度，每次的開關對被害人的遺體都是一次傷害，二月開始班納博士就決定把洛基的冷凍櫃鎖起來，不准有人來擅自開啟。

　　「好吧！不看就不看，那讓我看驗屍報告總可以了吧？」史塔克原本就沒有要看屍體的意思，不過先拋出一個較困難的要求，被拒絕後再提出一個較容易請求，通常後者被允許的機率較高。

　　「你應該已經拿到驗屍報告的副本了吧？」班納博士知道史塔克是這次被告的辯護律師，死者的驗屍驗屍報告應該已經由紐約首席法醫交給負責次案件的檢察官還有被告律師了才對。

　　「拿到啦！」史塔克搔搔頭：「但是我想要聽你說，今天又是星期五，你明天放假對吧？」

　　「真是拿你沒辦法，」班納博士看過很多死人，但是對活人他非常不拿手，尤其是東尼‧史塔克這一型愛死纏爛打的：「副本有帶嗎？」

　　「有，在這裡。」史塔克就知道班納博士不會拒絕自己的要求，他從夾克內拿出捲成圓筒狀的那一疊驗屍報告。

　　「等我把這裡處理完。」班納博士原本想今天晚上把這禮拜累積的一些文件處理完，星期六、日悠閒的在家裡渡過，看來這個計畫要被那個混帳律師打亂了。


	33. 二O一三年　五月一十六日　星期四

　　五月份對於葡萄酒來說並不算是一個太好的月份，北半球葡萄藤上的果實才剛出現，距離一年一度的薄酒萊新酒開瓶也還有六個月之久，但是索爾‧奧丁森靠著財力與人脈硬是從歐洲弄來了各酒莊私藏的佳釀，以及來自澳洲的新酒，風風光光地辦了一場邀請制的祕密品酒會。

　　洛基端著托盤穿梭在賓客間，他看不見出席這場品酒會的賓客有哪些人，而賓客也看不見洛基的臉，所有人都帶著威尼斯化裝舞會的面具，想也知道是那個變態索爾的主意，坐著索爾的車來到會場時，索爾給了洛基一袋衣服說是在酒會上要穿的，品酒會的地點不在兩人都熟悉的大溪地飯店，車子來到下城區，最後停在一棟古希臘風格的建築物前，建築四周都站了穿西裝、戴耳機及墨鏡的維安人員。

　　「這裡不是…？」洛基有點不敢相信這場酒會的地點。

　　「對，華爾街五十五號，我們要在這裡的大廳辦酒會。」索爾笑著說。

　　華爾街五十五號，不但是紐約市曼哈頓的重要地標，也是美國國家歷史地標，前身是商業交易所、海關大樓、銀行跟酒店，現在是曼哈頓高級豪華公寓之一，它的大廳被稱為全世界最優雅的宴會廳之一。

　　「這場品酒會到底是誰辦的？」洛基按耐不住興奮的心情，來紐約的第一年洛基曾經跟著觀光團進來，大廳的豪華震懾了年輕人，從中央圓頂垂下的吊燈，挑高屋頂上八卦型的藻井，左右兩邊拱型的巨大窗戶還有暗紅色的窗簾帷幔，還有四周那些雕工精細的希臘復興式柱子。如果能住在這裡就太好了，當時洛基曾經這樣想。

　　「我的一個朋友。」索爾簡短的回答，這場品酒會本來就是秘密進行，他也沒讓那些受邀的賓客知道是誰主辦的。

　　進到會場，所有酒品都還在木箱裡，兩人來得早，大廳還在佈置，侍酒師們正在一瓶一瓶地檢查酒的狀況，從他們的表情跟話語看來這些酒的品質都相當的好。

　　「索爾先生，請問更衣室在哪裡？」洛基問。

　　「你跟我來。」索爾沒帶洛基去更衣室，反而是帶了他去樓上的套房，那是索爾名下眾多房產之一。

　　「你在這裡換吧。」索爾說。

　　「這裡嗎？」洛基開始找浴室。

　　「怎麼？在我面前裸體還會害羞嗎？」索爾揶揄道：「你的身體我可是都摸透了呢！」

　　「索爾先生，請不要這麼說。」洛基低下頭，他覺得自己現在可能有些臉紅。

　　「浴室在這裡，進去吧。」索爾沒有要為難洛基的意思，將浴室的地點告訴他。

　　索爾給洛基的衣服跟洛基在咖啡館打工的制服非常像，一樣是白色襯衫、黑色西褲、馬甲背心，不過這件馬甲背心的背面是墨綠色的，絲綢般的的表面隨著穿著人的動作產生不同的光影，另外還有一條綠色的領帶。

　　洛基在浴室裡換衣服時，索爾也在房間裡換衣服，他脫下了平常上班穿的灰色西裝，換成一套紫紅接近酒紅的三件式套裝，搭配黑色的領結，當洛基從浴室出來看到索爾時，他感覺到自己的心臟用力撞擊了胸腔一下，索爾健美的身材一直讓洛基十分傾慕，這套酒紅色的三件式禮服更能襯托出索爾的英俊挺拔，不過到現在洛基仍將對索爾的愛慕放在心裡某個只有自己知道的角落。

　　「你換好衣服啦！過來。」索爾對洛基這一身服裝非常滿意，這場品酒會是他舉辦的，侍者的衣服當然也是他親自挑選的，索爾是想著洛基的樣子決定侍者的服裝，綠色自然是索爾認為最適合洛基的色彩。

　　索爾拿出兩個盒子，裡面是一對祖母綠袖釦跟一支鑲著紅藍寶石的領帶夾，索爾親手幫洛基將這些配件戴上。

　　「索爾先生，這是？」索爾的舉動讓洛基大感意外。

　　「我就知道這對袖釦很適合你，你還記得嗎？上次一起看雜誌的時候，那個袖釦，我可是找了一個多月呢！」索爾相當得意由他親自妝點的洛基。

　　綠色的馬甲背心、綠色的領帶配上祖母綠的袖釦，都襯托著洛基那雙美麗的眼睛。

　　「你穿這樣很好看，先生。」洛基退了一步，還是必須跟索爾保持距離。

　　「噢，謝謝你的讚美。」索爾敷衍道，接著他又從提袋裡拿出兩個雕工精細的威尼斯面具，一個是金色的，一個是銀色的，他把金色的放在洛基臉上比了一下，又換成銀色的，索爾無法決定洛基戴哪個比較好，兩個都太好看了。

　　「不行，以自己選吧！」索爾把決定權交給了洛基。

　　洛基看了看索爾的衣服又看了看面具，他很快地選了金色的面具，也順便將銀色的給索爾戴上。

　　「你穿這套禮服配銀色的比較好看，戴金色就顯得俗氣了。」洛基淺淺一笑，接著自己也把面具戴上了。

　　兩片薄唇彎起如新月，金色的面具只遮住洛基上半部的臉，反而更凸顯了他的唇有多美，那個每次都讓索爾花了很大的力氣才忍住不去親吻的雙唇。

　　「不對，我不該讓你戴這種面具的，我根本不該帶你來這裡。」突然間索爾顯得非常焦躁不安。

　　「為什麼？這不是一場品酒會嗎？宴會上只有酒跟食物不是？」洛基不懂為什麼索爾突然焦慮了起來：「再說我是為了錢來的，一天七百五十美元的工資，如過每天都有這樣好工作我一定天天來。」

　　不，你不懂，洛基，這不只是一場品酒會，這是一場匿名的品酒會，等一下你就會看到上流社會最骯髒、最下流、最無恥的一面。索爾不敢跟洛基說這些。

　　「洛基，讓我吻你，好嗎？」索爾提出邀求。

　　「不行！」洛基又拒絕了索爾。

　　「好吧！洛基，你聽好，」索爾嚴肅的跟洛基說：「這場酒會下午兩點開始，六點結束，你五點就離開會場，回到這個房間，知道嗎？」

　　「是，可是為什麼？」洛基相當不解。

　　「還有這個領帶夾不能掉，也不能拿下來。」索爾並沒有回答洛基的問題：「你要讓所有人都看到你別著這支領帶夾。」

　　「好的。」索爾沒有回答自己的問題，洛基也不再多問了。

　　「如果你遇到了什麼奇怪的事，答應我，不要慌，馬上回到這裡，好嗎？」說著索爾忍不住抱了洛基一下。

　　會到大廳的洛基相當不安，再遲鈍的人聽到索爾的那一番話也會開始懷疑些什麼，更不用說洛基這種聰慧又敏感纖細的人了，在侍者的行列裡洛基提高了警覺，現在是中午十二點半，距離酒會開始還有一個半小時，負責餐食的領班正在介紹今天供應餐點的名稱跟特色，包含綜合起司盤在內一共有十七種配酒的小菜，洛基發現侍者的人數相當多，比侍酒師還多，為什麼？這是一場品酒會，酒才是主角，提供小菜的人員應該不用這麼多。侍者群裡有男有女，大家都穿著跟自己一樣的衣服，墨綠色馬甲背心跟綠色領帶還有各式各樣的面具，但洛基很快的注意到，除了自己，沒有人的領帶上有配戴領帶夾，而自己的領帶夾似乎相當搶眼，他一出現就感到受十幾雙投向自己的目光，洛基知道覺對不是只是因為這個領帶夾看起來相當昂貴的關係，這場品酒會難道藏著什麼自己不該知道的祕密？

　　兩點，賓客們陸續進場，男士們穿著正式的禮服，女士們穿著雞尾酒小禮服，每個人戴著半遮臉的面具，十七種小菜在侍者的托盤中一次出菜，讓賓客們自由選擇與搭配自己覺得適合的酒品，侍酒師在酒桌前詳細地為每一位賓客介紹酒的特色和最佳飲用方式，看似一切正常，但洛基總覺得這場宴會被品嚐的東西不是只有酒跟食物，或許是索爾方才的話讓洛基多心了，穿梭在賓客間，洛基總能感受到人們打量自己的眼光，在咖啡店時偶爾也會遇到對自己比對咖啡更感興趣的客人。

　　「不好意思。」

　　聽見身後有人叫自己的聲音，洛基馬上轉過身去。

　　「是的，女士，有什麼我能為您效勞的地方。」洛基熟練地應對著。

　　「阿。」穿著粉紅色小禮服的女士看了洛基一眼，表現出失望的神情，隨即又收起來。

　　「女士？」

　　「沒關係，我要一份酪梨。」女士說。

　　「好的，請享用。」洛基將托盤上的酪梨火腿串連同小盤一起遞給女士。

　　金色的串籤上串上切成兩公分大小的塊狀酪梨與煙熏火腿再隨機配上彩椒塊，用噴槍燒烤至表皮微焦，無論是搭配紅酒還是香檳都相當合適，那位女士叫住洛基的目的似乎不在食物上，洛基很確定那位女士第一眼是看著自己而不是手上的托盤。

　　沒多久洛基遇到另一位男士，雖然看不見臉，但是從他白花的頭髮猜得出來他應該有些年紀了，他也是先看洛基然後一臉失望地取走托盤上的西班牙冷湯。一連遇到三四位賓客都是如此，洛基漸漸了解到，這場品酒會品的並不是酒，也不是那十七道精緻的小菜，這些賓客真正想品嚐的是他們這些侍者，半小時過去洛基已經補了四次托盤上的餐點，而半數的侍者領帶上也多了支領帶夾，樣式各有不同，從純金純銀到鑲著各式寶石，每一支都價值不斐。

　　索爾也穿梭在賓客間應酬寒暄，受邀而來的貴賓都是與阿斯嘉集團交好的家族，彼此之間都相當熟識，即使不看臉從身形及聲音也知道是誰。

　　「奧丁森先生，這是小犬，他第一次來參加宴會，拜託奧丁森先生多多照顧了。」穿著艷紅長禮服的女士正在向索爾介紹自己的兒子。

　　「應該的，夫人及公子請務必盡興。」

　　索爾的心思並沒有真的花在與前來的賓客上，他一直看著洛基，這場品酒會的目的不是美酒也不是菜餚，而是現場的八十位侍者，越是有身分地位的人，要顧忌的地方也就越多，表面上他們光鮮亮麗，門當戶對的小姐與公子結婚生子，營造出家庭溫馨、夫妻和睦的假象，事實上從一開始就是貌合神離，只有在人前裝出一副神仙眷侶的模樣。而人都是有慾望的，越是壓抑慾望就會越加膨大扭曲，礙於流言這些上流人士也無法大膽地招妓，除非是像索爾那樣有把握能讓每一個性交易的對象乖乖閉嘴。一場匿名的宴會便是這些人發洩慾望的好地方，用面具遮住臉孔，膽子就大了起來，身體也自由了，心解放了。

　　索爾算了一下他寄出一百份邀請函，現場來了八十二名賓客，扣掉洛基宴會上一共有八十名侍者，賓客與侍者的人數不相符，不過沒關係，有些賓客的目標並不是侍者而是在場的其他賓客。索爾自己也是在很年輕的時候就由父親的帶領進入這個宴會。

　　洛基一直在索爾的視線範圍中，從宴會一開始賓客們就絡繹不絕地上前跟洛基搭訕，每個人看到洛基胸前的紅藍寶石領帶夾都只能摸摸鼻子拿了小菜就走，索爾很得意洛基這麼受歡迎，卻也擔心洛基這麼受歡迎難保不會出現一些不守規矩的客人，匿名宴會的遊戲規則是賓客為選定的侍者別上特殊的領帶夾，若是該侍者已經別了領帶夾，就表示他已經「名花有主」，賓客只能選擇其他還沒有別上領帶夾的侍者。

　　三點，索爾終於找到空檔來到洛基身邊。

　　「嘿，你還好嗎？」帶著銀色鏤空面具的索爾湊近。

　　「我很好，索爾先生。」洛基正忙著補充托盤上的小菜。

　　「那個給我。」索爾取走洛基手上的坦都里烤雞串。

　　去皮雞腿肉用優格、蒜、薑、檸檬汁、鹽及恰馬撒拉(Chaat Masala)醃漬十八小時，串籤後放入泥窯烤爐內用高溫炭火鎖住肉汁並使表皮酥脆，出爐的坦都里烤雞串因為醃料的關係而呈現艷麗的色澤，令人食指大動，配上來自印度東北喜馬拉雅山區所產的稀有紅酒更是一時之選。

　　「一切都還順利嗎？」索爾一邊大嚼著烤雞肉串一邊問。

　　「非常順利，」洛基回答：「嘴巴裡有食物時請不要說話，那樣有損您的威儀，先生。」洛基顯得相當冷淡。

　　將托盤上放滿了小菜，洛基準備轉身離去，他刻意在托盤裡多放了幾盤蔬菜肉凍、西班牙海鮮飯和德國油煎香腸，宴會的時間接近中場該是主菜類出場的時候。

　　「等等。」索爾抓住洛基的手臂。

　　「還需要什麼嗎？先生。」洛基對索爾有些冷漠，像是索爾跟會場上其他賓客沒有什麼兩樣似的。

　　「你沒事吧？」銀色的面具貼近金色的面具，兩張面具是一模一樣的，只是差在顏色有所不同。

　　「我非常好，先生。」

　　「沒有遇到什麼奇怪的事？」索爾還是擔心。

　　「我想是領帶夾帶來的好運，什麼事都沒有，」洛基說：「沒有變態來騷擾我。」洛基稍微加重了變態的語調。

　　「對不起，回去再跟你解釋。」索爾說。

　　「沒什麼好解釋的，請讓我回去『工作』。」洛基說。

　　索爾只能放開手讓洛基回到人群中，索爾看著洛基在賓客間來回，巧妙地應對他們─親切接待但保持著遙遠的距離，熟練地遞上菜碟也回收空盤，洛基做得相當好，面對開始有些混亂的宴會也相當冷靜。

　　四點，洛基最後一次補充托盤上的小菜，火腿西瓜鳳梨串、乳酪薄餅、一口點心派和生巧克力，雖然洛基覺得那些賓客似乎已經不需要任何食物或飲料了，會場上有些侍者與賓客已經消失，侍酒師已經在將剩下的酒品裝箱，空桌下曳地的桌巾隨著震動小浮擺盪著，輕柔的室內樂聲中混合著慾望的鳴動。

　　四點半，侍酒師已先行離開，會上落單的侍者包含洛基在內只剩下個位數，沒有任何一個人為眼前所看到的景象感到驚慌失措，兩三位閒下來的侍者躲在出菜口屏風後享受著剩下的餐點，高檔的伊比利火腿跟油漬燻鮭魚可不是天天能吃到的，其他侍者則是退到柱子邊冷冷地看著滿室的春宮。

　　除了傳統一男一女的組合，兩個男人及兩個女人的組合數也不少，更有的是三人行或是四五具軀體交纏在一起，平常在電視或雜誌上這些高雅貴氣、雍容華貴的上流人士，現在也不比街上的野犬高貴到哪裡去。

　　「真是醜陋。」洛基冷冷地想著，看來沒有其他事需要忙了，他從偏門離開大廳準備回到索爾的套房。

　　才剛離開會場，突然一雙粗壯地臂膀向洛基襲來，一隻手摀住嘴不讓他發出聲音，一隻手抓住腰將他整個人往後拖行，那人的力氣很大，洛基完全無法掙脫，而即使洛基能發出求救聲，也不會有人理會，洛基就這樣被人拖進廁所。

　　洛基被帶走時並沒有掙扎，他知道帶走他的人是誰，他從對方手腕上的香水判斷出來的，洛基被帶進了廁所的單間。

　　「現在是怎樣！」洛基轉過身，雙眼怒瞪那人。

　　對方穿著一身深酒紅色的三件式西裝，臉上還帶著跟洛基同款的面具，還有那如同陽光般耀眼的金髮，帶走洛基的人正是索爾。

　　「洛基，對不起。」索爾說。

　　「對不起什麼？」洛基質問：「我還以為你把我拖進廁所是想要痛扁我一頓呢。」

　　「我很抱歉讓你看到這些事，這些污穢、骯髒，如此不堪入目的事。」索爾解釋道。

　　「如果你是說那些把宮殿大廳當做交配場的衣冠禽獸的話，那沒什麼好說了。」洛基不想接受索爾的解釋。

　　洛基曾經對這個如皇宮般的建築有過憧憬，他想住在這裡，每天回家就像君王出巡之後回到宮殿般，他聽說這個大廳也能舉辦婚禮，洛基不敢想自己會結婚，但是他曾幻想過到這個美麗的大廳參加好友的婚禮，那一定會是浪漫又感人的場景。現在好了，多虧了該死的索爾跟他的品酒會破過壞一切美好的想像，現在洛基對華爾街五十五號只剩下一場雜交派對的荒唐場面。

　　「不，洛基，你聽我說，」索爾拿下了面具，如海洋般湛藍的眼睛充滿了愧疚：「我們沒有你想像的快樂，我們終其一生都住在牢籠裡，一個由金錢、地位、名聲堆積出來的金色牢籠裡，我們沒有自由。」

　　「所以呢？這些都跟我沒有關係，我不是你們那個世界的人，」洛基憤怒地將索爾推到單間的隔版上，接著重重一拳打在索爾耳朵旁邊：「你這個該死的有錢人給我聽好，我最討厭聽到你們這些有錢人他媽的說自己不快樂！」

　　索爾被洛基這個突如其來的舉動驚嚇到了，不理索爾的反應洛基繼續說。

　　「你知道貧窮的滋味嗎？你知道有人為了五塊錢丟了性命嗎？你知道在冬天無家可歸的痛苦嗎？你做過一小時只有五塊錢的工作嗎？你有在半夜被債主破門而入嗎？你擔心過你的學費嗎？你有聽過孩子的睡前禱告是希望明天早上醒來時有早餐吃嗎？」隔著面具，索爾還是能感受到洛基的憤怒與痛苦：「你知道為了錢出賣自己是什麼滋味嗎？」

　　「不，我不知道。」索爾說。

　　「那就不要在我面前說你自己有多可憐。」洛基吼著。

　　「可是，」索爾伸手取下了洛基的面具：「你有我沒有的東西，你離開了家，你能選擇自己的未來，你可以靠著努力去爭取自己想要的東西，而且你有一個愛著你，你也愛著他的好情人在身邊，不是嗎？」

　　「那個鬼地方我一天都不想多待。」底特律是洛基的故鄉，而他卻打從心底憎恨那個地方。

　　「你有聽過『錢不是萬能』這句話嗎？」索爾說：「錢解不開我們從一出生就帶著的枷鎖，也許錢能買到很多東西，能買到一段虛假的愛情，卻無法買下一顆真心。」

　　「那你知道『沒有錢什麼都不能』嗎？」洛基馬上反駁：「走出你的象牙塔好好看清楚這個世界吧！你知道這世界上有多少問題是有錢就可以解決的嗎？問題就是沒有錢！」

　　「如果我給你錢，你能解決我的問題嗎？」索爾突然說出這句話。

　　「什麼？」洛基不懂索爾想說什麼。

　　「如果我付你錢，你願意給我你的真心嗎？」

　　「蛤？你瘋了嗎？你用錢買我的身體還不夠嗎？你是同性戀嗎？你喜歡過男人嗎？」洛基吼著：「不，你沒有，你從來沒有把我當成男人，我對你來說只是女人的替代品，你只是想找個洞放你那隻該死的陰莖！」

　　「或許吧，」洛基的話語激怒了索爾：「那現在該是你把那個他媽的洞露出來來，讓我這隻該死的陰莖插進去的時候了。」

　　說著索爾解下了自己的皮帶，將洛基的兩只手綑綁在一起。

　　「你現在就要？還是在廁所？你有病阿！」

　　「對，你也看到了這場宴會的真面目了，想必這麼聰明的你也知道我帶你來是要做什麼了。」索爾拆開洛基的皮帶，套在綑綁著洛基雙手的皮帶上做了一個環，然後把洛基的雙手掛到單間門板的掛鉤上：「老實告訴你吧，我的老二早就硬了，可是想你想得不得了。」

　　「媽的，老二硬了去找其他『侍者』，你放開我。」就算是被限制了自由，洛基的嘴還是不放過索爾。

「不要，記得半年前我叫你來的時候我說過什麼嗎？」索爾扯下了洛基的褲子：「我都只跟你做，因為我不想戴套。」

　　幹！洛基在心裡咒罵著，他一直以為今天只會是一場單純的品酒會，索爾應該不會對他做什麼，所以事前也沒有準備，現在他也沒有想要來大幹一場的心情，就算剛才在宴會大廳看了一場活生生、赤裸裸的春宮大戲，洛基也只是覺得噁心，一點也沒有想要的意思。

　　「你們還真的是禽獸，隨時隨地都可以發情。」洛基諷刺道。

　　「脫下了衣服人也只是動物的一種罷了。」索爾一邊抬高洛基的一隻腿，一邊用兩根手指往菊穴探去。

　　「很痛耶。」洛基皺了皺眉頭抱怨道，被兩隻手指侵入毫無準備的穴口讓洛基覺得不舒服：「你至少有帶潤滑液在身上吧？如果你早就想幹我的話。」

　　「抱歉，沒有，」手指不斷的往深處摸索：「反正我也見識過你的小穴有多厲害了，等一下就會流水出來了吧！」索爾沒有要停下來的意思。

　　「今天不會吧，」洛基說：「不過你要的話就快一點，做完了就讓我離開這個骯髒的地方。」

　　果然跟洛基說的一樣，索爾已經在菊穴內增加到三根手指了，但是洛基完全興奮不起來身體沒有分泌任何液體，以至於索爾將男根放入時乾澀的花徑被粗糙的男根摩擦地相當不舒服，就算男根前端一下又一下的撞擊著體內的神祕點，洛基的花莖仍然委靡不振，只有在前列腺被粗大的柱身擠壓時，鈴口流出少得可憐的透明液體。索爾沒管這麼多，他甚至沒發現洛基沒有像往常那樣叫出聲，也沒有極力忍耐的悶哼，索爾只是一下又一下地在洛基體內橫衝直撞，索爾是一個正常的男人，有著普通人一般正常的生理反應，聽著從大廳傳來的縱慾呻吟就讓索爾快受不了了，他只想發洩，在情人的體內狠狠地發洩他的慾望和鬱悶。

　　就這樣索爾將被掛在掛勾上的洛基操幹了十多分鐘，最後在他身體裡射出乳白的種子。

　　「完啦？」感覺到索爾射精之後，一點都不興奮的洛基問：「那可以放我下來了嗎？手被你綁得很痛。」

　　「你…你真的一點感覺都沒有？」索爾輕喘著。

　　「沒有。」洛基搖搖頭說。

　　「真是一點都不可愛。」索爾說。

　　「真是對不起，可愛這兩字從來就不是在形容我。」洛基反諷道。

　　「是嗎？我倒是覺得『床底下顫抖的小貓』可愛的不得了呢！」索爾又把上次的事情拿出來取笑洛基。

　　「不要再提那件事了。」那是洛基這輩子第二羞恥的事情，僅次於他求索爾幹他那次。

　　男根退出了洛基體內，索爾將洛基的雙手從掛勾上取下，剛被索爾狠狠操弄過一次的洛基有些腿軟，扶著單間著隔板在馬桶蓋上坐下。

　　「真是對不起，帶你來這麼醜惡的地方。」索爾一邊把褲子穿上一邊說：「不過你表現得很好，我本來以為你看到這種場面會慌了手腳。」

　　「那樣就太不專業了，」洛基說，他的外褲跟內褲都被索爾丟在廁所的地板上，他不想把那些衣物穿回身上，雖然這間廁所的地板乾淨到可以在上面做料理：「而且我已經二十四歲了，早就已經不是孩子了，有必要為那種場面大驚小怪嗎？」

　　「是嗎？那你比我勇敢多了，我第一次來參加這種派對時可是嚇得差點奪門而出。」索爾笑道。

　　「你也太沒用了，不要告訴我你那時候還未成年。」

　　「那時我剛成年，我還記得那是我二十一歲生日的隔天。」索爾說，他把洛基的衣物從地上撿起來交給洛基：「二十多年前的事了。」

　　「成年禮嗎？」洛基接過衣服。

　　「很糟糕的禮物吧，之後每年都要參加一到兩次。」

　　「噓，有人來了。」洛基聽到清脆的腳步聲，示意索爾不要出聲，再怎麼說這裡是公眾場合，兩個男人擠在一間廁所裡還是很奇怪。

　　進來是兩位女士，應該是參與這場宴會的賓客。

　　「剛剛那隻鴨怎麼樣？」其中一名女性問。

　　「還可以吧，不過他身上的味道太重了。」另一名女性回答，水龍頭嘩啦嘩啦的流出水。

　　「跟妳說我一開始有看到一個高高瘦瘦的服務生，感覺就是非常美味，可惜他早就被挑走了，真是氣人。」

　　「妳是說紅藍寶石那一個？金色面具還帶著綠色袖扣的？」

　　「對！就是他！妳也有去搭訕？」兩個女人相當興奮。

　　「對呀對呀！超可惜的，聽說他在開場前就被人選定了。」

　　「她們在說你呢！」索爾壓低聲音在洛基耳邊悄悄說道，語氣十分得意。

　　洛基轉過頭去狠狠瞪了索爾一眼，卻看到索爾洋洋得意的微笑，如果殺人不犯法的話洛基現在非常樂意一刀捅死這個金髮渾蛋。

　　「他是誰阿？妳見過他嗎？」先說話的女性問道。

　　「不知道，以前沒看過他，說不定是誰的情人。」水聲停了，取而代之的是手拿包打開的聲音，兩位女士正在補妝整理儀容。

　　「把情人帶到這種場合來？不是瘋了就是兩人玩不出新花樣了。」

　　「說不定也玩完了，怎麼樣，要不要搶過來？那個小哥看起來超誘人的，說不定臉也很好看。」

　　兩個女人的對話聽得洛基一陣惡寒，索爾則是沉著一張臉，想染指他的洛基，門都沒有。

　　「要再回去玩嗎？還有時間。」

　　「不，我們到別的地方去吧，難得有時間可以跟妳獨處，我好想妳。」

　　「恩，我也是。」

　　接著躲在單間的兩個男人聽到一陣令人臉紅心跳的擁吻聲，兩人面面相覷，想說些什麼卻又不敢出聲，就怕被人發現。

　　終於等到兩位女士離開廁所，索爾才叫洛基趕快穿上衣褲，帶好面具後兩人才匆匆離開，一出廁所門口，洛基看了入口標示又白了索爾一眼。

　　「女生廁所？有沒有搞錯阿！」洛基低聲罵道。

　　「對不起，我太急了。」索爾嘻皮笑臉地回道。

　　兩人也沒有回到大廳而是返回索爾的套房，洛基做了簡單的清洗並換回自己的衣服，當他要把領帶夾跟袖口還給索爾時，索爾拒絕了。

　　「這些你留著吧！就當作是我送給你的。」索爾說。

　　「這麼貴重的禮物我受不起。」洛基說。

　　「我堅持要你收下，」索爾的態度強硬不容許洛基反抗：「你說如果有錢就能解決很多問題，這些東西你就留著，如果有需要可以拿去換錢。」

　　「錢我自己會賺，不需要你的施捨。」洛基不是乞丐，他高傲的自尊心禁不起索爾的憐憫。

　　「那你就收著當作紀念吧，」索爾的語氣軟了下來說：「謝謝你這幾個月來的陪伴。」

　　索爾突如其來的溫柔讓洛基不知所措，最後他還是收下了袖扣跟領帶夾，索爾開車送洛基到最近的地鐵站，他們禮貌的道別。在電車上洛基的心情很複雜，他想著今天發生的一切，面對那場「醉翁之意不在酒」的淫亂品酒會，洛基也嚇到了只是他極力保持鎮靜，他知道是索爾給他領帶夾保護了他免於陷入這場混亂，雖然之後他還是陷入另外一場混亂中。

　　「我們並不快樂。」「你願意給我你的真心嗎？」洛基回想著索爾說的話還有當時他臉上寂寞的表情，一個有錢也似乎有點權勢的人竟然說他不快樂，也沒有人願意跟他坦承以對，甚至還說出願意拿錢來換一顆真心這種話，洛基不認為索爾有如此天真，但他覺得索爾有點可憐，還有兩位女士說的話也讓洛基很在意：「情人」，原來自己跟索爾的關係在其他人眼中看起來是這樣，有可能嗎？自己變成索爾的情人，洛基早就對索爾動心只是自己一直拒絕承認，也從來不敢奢望，畢竟索爾要的只是一個能讓他發洩慾望的床伴，先不說索爾不是同性戀這件事，光是兩人巨大的階級地位差距就足以讓洛基退縮，而且自己已經有了范達爾，再一個索爾會不會太貪心？

　　曼哈頓下城區距離布魯克林比較近，洛基很快就到家了，一回家又看到范達爾閒賦在家，既不去找工作也不幫忙家務，跟索爾比較起來實在差太多了，洛基忍不住多說了兩句，想不到卻激怒了范達爾，兩人於是大吵一架，結果又是范達爾負氣離家留洛基一個人對著空蕩蕩的房子後悔為什麼要吵架？為什麼要拿索爾跟范達爾比較？明明在以前不認識索爾時范達爾也是這樣遊手好閒，那時覺得沒什麼，還很開心范達爾能常常陪在自己身邊，現在一且都變了，洛基越看范達爾越不順眼，他希望范達爾可以更好，或許不用像索爾那樣有錢，但至少有一份正常且待遇不算差的工作。

　　「都是那個混蛋索爾的錯！」最後洛基這樣下結論，如果索爾不出現他就不會這樣對范達爾有期待，洛基從背包中拿出袖扣跟領帶夾，他原本想扔了這些東西，這種高級的奢侈品不是自己有資格配帶擁有的，拿去典當換錢說不定還會被當成賊，看著方型袖扣上的祖母綠寶石在燈光下透著豐潤的碧綠，索爾說這跟自己的眼睛很相配，洛基進到浴室看著洗手台上方鏡中的自己，一雙翠綠的眼睛靈動而幽深，不比手上的珠寶遜色。而鑲著紅藍寶石的領帶夾，藍寶石讓洛基想起索爾那對如大海般湛藍的眼睛，看著寶石洛基似乎能看到索爾那有如陽光般會灼傷自己的迷人笑容，明知道靠近一定會受傷，但是自己就是無法喊停掉頭，洛基離不開索爾卻又不能沒有范達爾，想到這裡洛基慌了，他趕緊找了一個盒子把袖釦跟領帶夾都丟進去蓋上蓋子，推到臥室床底下，這些東西還是不要去看，眼不見為淨。


	34. 二O一四年　二月二十四日　星期四

　　一大早鑑識官巴頓神秘悉悉地跑到羅曼諾夫警探的辦公桌旁，手上拿著兩個紅色的公文夾。

　　「娜塔，娜塔，你一定要看看這個！」巴頓說。

　　「跟你講多少次了，在上班的時候不要叫小名，你是沒有聽懂是不是？」羅曼諾夫非常不滿巴頓直呼自己的暱稱：「什麼事？」

　　「這個。」巴頓打開了其中的一個公文夾。

　　「洛基的成績單？」羅曼諾夫皺了皺眉頭，這些東西對案件一點幫助也沒有：「這不是一開始考森就找到的東西嗎？」

　　「沒錯，但是多虧了那些嗜血的媒體，連他的高中成績單找出來了。」巴頓說得有些興奮，他打開另外一個公文夾。

　　「所以呢？跟案子有什麼關係嗎？」羅曼諾夫再次質問。

　　「嗯……應該是沒有，但是你看到了嗎？」巴頓指著兩份文件：「雖然他的SAT成績高達兩千三百五十分，但是他的學校成績只有二，如果再看他每學期的成績可以發現他幾乎都是拿B到C之間。」

　　聽到這裡羅曼諾夫開始有些興趣了，拿過巴頓手上的資料細細比較，一個在校成績普通的學生怎麼會在學術能力測驗有這麼搶眼的成績？

　　「他做了什麼？他三年級的平均還是C，為什麼他的SAT可以衝到全國前百分之一？」羅曼諾夫問：「他有可能做弊嗎？」

　　「我想不是，因為他大一的成績是A，大二時教授給他的評語也幾乎都是優秀跟傑出，」巴頓說：「妳不覺得很奇怪嗎？」

　　「他的高中成績是假的。」羅曼諾夫立刻提出她的想法：「他隱藏自己的實力，把成績水準控制在B以下。」

　　「對，」巴頓拿出平板電腦，交出一張圖檔：「這是洛基二年級時的數學考卷。」

　　「你怎麼弄到這種東西的？」羅曼諾夫不敢相信，高中考卷？這種考完試就馬上送到廢紙回收場的東西。

　　「我叫認識的記者朋友去底特律弄來的，記者很煩，但有時候也很有用。」巴頓揚了揚眉毛。

　　考卷上的分數是五十八分，換算成評級的話是D，成績不怎麼好，有不少題都空白。

　　「妳知道嗎？這次考試他們全校的平均就是五十八，而那一學期洛基的平均是一點八，也跟該區學生平均同分。」巴頓說。

　　「這就真的奇怪了，平均是一個整體概念上的東西，幾乎沒有人的分數是正好落在平均點上的。」羅曼諾夫說。

　　「所以只有一種解釋，」巴頓說：「洛基故意的。」

　　羅曼諾夫也懂了：「他故意讓自己的分數落在平均點上，這樣所有人就會以為他很普通，成績太好會受到同儕的注目，成績太差又會被學校關切，只有表現平庸才不會被注意。」

　　「他為什麼要這樣做？」巴頓問。

　　「誰要怎樣做？」拿著外帶咖啡進來的菲力‧考森警探剛好聽到兩人的對話。

　　「是有關於洛基的事。」羅曼諾夫將剛才和巴頓討論的事跟考森解釋了一遍。

　　「你知道洛基為什麼要這樣做嗎？」羅曼諾夫問，考森的年紀比兩人都還要來的大，人生閱歷更為豐富，或許他會知道為什麼。

　　「如果連行為分析專家都不知道的話，我就更不會知道了。」考森聳聳肩說道：「不過一般來說在高中時不是都為很想被人注意嗎？想辦法加入橄欖球校隊，或是玩樂團什麼的，不管做什麼都是想成為學校的焦點人物。」

　　「我不是喔，」巴頓馬上反駁：「我高中時一點都不想在學校受到注目，三點半下課就趕快回家。」

　　「那是因為你在當駭客，還想入侵五角大廈呢！鷹眼。」羅曼諾夫笑說。

　　「拜託，過去的黑歷史就不要再提了。」巴頓搔搔腦袋，雖然當時運氣很好沒有被抓，但總是一段不是很光彩的過去。

　　「不提這個了，羅曼諾夫，勞菲女士什麼時候要來領回她兒子？」考森問：「我剛剛去找班納博士，他說他必須把冷凍櫃清出來了，祖母綠男孩已經在裡面放太久，紐約又一天到晚人殺人的，所以……。」

　　依照規定，紐約停屍櫃存放屍體的時間不能超過三十天，若是過了一個月還沒有死者家屬出面領回遺體，就將由州政府統一處理，法醫布魯斯‧班納博士已經近他最大的努力保存洛基‧勞菲遜的遺體，但也已經到了極限了。

　　「不能再請班納博士想想辦法嗎？你那邊的人脈不能再處理一下嗎？」羅曼諾夫有些焦急，她知道規定，但她想把洛基還給勞菲的心情跟她的長官瑪麗亞‧希爾探長一樣。

　　「娜塔，我很抱歉。」考森也愛莫能助。

　　「不必抱歉了，」西爾探長從她的辦公桌走來，她剛掛上一通電話：「勞菲女士已經到紐約了。」

　　「真的？」聽到勞菲已經來的的消息讓羅曼諾夫鬆了一口氣。

　　「真的，剛才接到伊林格警長的電話，說他們已經到紐約了，明天早上就可以來辦手續。」希爾說。 


	35. 二Ｏ一四年　二月二十五日　星期五

　　在獲知兒子的死訊後，勞菲的情緒完全崩潰，整整兩個禮拜她足不出戶，待在洛基的房間，不是發呆就是以淚洗面，生活起居都靠老警長尼奧照顧。加上媒體的瘋狂追捕讓勞菲的處境更加困難，終於等到媒體熱潮退去，還有尼奧耐心的陪伴下，勞菲啟程來到了紐約，十個小時的車程對勞菲來說是一種煎熬，她希望這段路程快點結束卻又不希望太早抵達目的地。

　　到了紐約勞菲決定不馬上處理遺體的問題，她拿著洛基寄給她的名信片，她想把洛基描述的紐約看一遍，只是被淚水模糊的雙眼什麼都看不清楚。隔天，在尼奧爾德‧伊林格警長、瑪麗亞‧希爾探長以及娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫警探等三人的陪同之下，勞菲來到了法醫布魯斯‧班納博士的解剖室，整排鋼製的停屍櫃散發著冰冷的氣息，班納博士打開其中一個上鎖的櫃子，用力將洛基的遺體拉出來。

　　「嗨！寶貝，是媽咪呦！」看著洛基紫青色的面容，勞菲堆起的滿臉的笑容：「寶貝，你還記得媽咪嗎？你一定記得對吧！」

　　勞菲從她的托特包中拿出一條嚴重退色的綠色毛毯，攤開後蓋在洛基胸前。

　　「我的洛基寶貝，你長大好多了呢！還記得這條毯子嗎？媽咪第一次跟寶貝見面時你身上就包著這條毛毯喔！」說著勞菲的眼淚流了下來滴在洛基身上：「現在這條毯子只能蓋住你的胸膛了，你真的長大了呢！」

　　「勞菲……」尼奧伸手搭上勞菲的肩膀，想阻止她。

　　「你還是一樣是藍色的呢！還是一樣安靜，臉還是一樣冰冷，」勞菲用雙手捧住洛基的雙頰：「寶貝，睜開眼睛看媽媽一眼好嗎？寶貝，我知道你做得到的，就跟那天一樣。」

　　「勞菲，不要這樣。」尼奧將勞菲從洛基身上拉開，他也無法阻止自己的淚水從眼角流下。

　　「不要攔我，我要洛基回來！我要我的寶貝回來！」勞菲掙扎著，尖叫著，哭喊著要洛基活過來。

　　「勞菲！」尼奧大聲地對勞菲吼著，瞬間勞菲停下動作，尼奧再度緩緩地開口說：

　　「他不會回來了，勞菲，洛基他不會回來了，那個男孩他不會再回來了，洛基他死了。」

　　勞菲看著尼奧，又轉過身去看著檯子上冰冷的洛基遺體，班納博士已經找來了禮儀師修補洛基頭上的破洞，胸前Ｙ字型的解剖線也做了化妝處理，盡可能地讓洛基看上去是平靜的。

　　「洛基！」勞菲用雙手抱住洛基的肩膀，將頭伏在洛基胸口放聲痛哭。

　　年輕的羅曼諾夫受不了這樣的畫面轉身離開，希爾一語不發地看著勞菲，年長的班納博士則最為冷靜，他暫時離開停屍櫃去拿一些關於家屬領回亡者遺體時必需要填寫的一些表格，同時留給勞菲一點悲傷的空間。

　　「勞菲……」尼奧溫柔地扶起悲傷不已的勞菲，他將她擁抱在自己懷中，勞菲趴在尼奧的肩膀上啜泣。

　　曾經洛基是勞菲的全部，現在洛基是勞菲心中那個再也補不起來的洞，無法停止的痛，如果可以勞菲願意拿自己的命跟洛基換，即使他們沒有血緣關係，勞菲仍全心愛著自己唯一的兒子，好幾次密西根州的兒童福利單位想要讓洛基離開勞菲身邊，都在尼奧的從中斡旋下不了了之，勞菲也許不是一個好母親，但她卻比任何人都要愛洛基，而勞菲也是年幼的洛基唯一的依靠。這次洛基真的被迫離開勞菲了，用命運最殘忍的方式永遠地離開她。

　　雖然母親在兒子的屍體旁痛哭的畫面讓人不忍直視，但該做的事還是要做，這不是班納博士第一次看到家屬見到死者遺體後崩潰大哭，即使心裡難過他也還能應付得來，班納博士將文件交給尼奧，勞菲現在的狀況應該是無法填寫文件表格，班納博士認為讓她休息一下再填比較好。

 

＊

 

　　「他們決定了。」史塔克對索爾說。

　　勞菲認領洛基遺體後的兩天，史塔克再度前來探視索爾‧奧丁森，即使在監獄裡索爾依然很忙，阿斯嘉集團並沒有解除他身為世界樹銀行總裁的職務，副總裁代理了索爾的部分工作，但是重要的決策還是要經過索爾這一關，每天銀行的重要幹部都在監獄會客室跟索爾開會，等著他簽署重要文件，史塔克費盡心思才鑽到空檔跟索爾見面。

　　「決定了什麼？」索爾問。

　　「下星期一，也就是三月三日舉行勞菲遜先生的喪禮。」史塔克說。

　　「他們要把洛基埋在哪裡？」索爾問，對於洛基終於可以安息感到放心。

　　「不，他們決定燒了他。」

　　「什麼？為什麼要燒了洛基？」

　　「他們決定用火葬，骨灰將由洛基的母親帶回底特律。」史塔克回答。

　　「你可以幫我安排跟洛基的母親見面嗎？」索爾問。

　　「恩，奧丁森先生，我並不覺得這是一個好主意，而且這件案子即將進入司法程序，你們如果在法庭以外的地方見面，我會很困擾的。」史塔克建議道。

　　「這樣阿，」索爾有些失望，但是他也不希望最後的判決結果對自己不利：「會舉辦告別式吧？我可以去參加嗎？」

　　史塔克認為索爾顯然沒有聽懂自己說的話，他知道索爾不是笨蛋，但只要事情跟洛基有關，索爾的智商似乎就會自動減半。

　　「奧丁森先生，以現在的情況我想你恐怕是無法前往了，而且並沒有聽說洛基的母親有舉辦告別式的意思。」史塔克耐著性子跟索爾解釋，畢竟是客戶，不能不禮貌。

　　「是嗎？」

　　「是的，奧丁森先生，對方應該也不會歡迎你去才是，你現在可是最大嫌疑人。」史塔克說。

　　「我只是想再見洛基一面。」索爾說，他的顯得相當消沉。

　　那天下午索爾取消了所有的會面，直到喪禮舉行的那一天索爾都待在單人牢房中，不發一語也拒絕所有會面。


	36. 二O一三年　五月二十七日　星期一　其之一

　　索爾本來還有些擔心經過上星期四的「品酒會」之後洛基會拒絕交易，因此在飯店房間看到洛基時，索爾非常高興他沒有。

　　「你來了。」索爾笑著說。

　　「是的，我來了，應你的要求。」洛基說。

　　浴袍下的長腿隨意擺放在床上，上半身斜靠在枕頭上。

　　「今天有準備了吧？」索爾走到床沿，他真的很高興洛基沒有拒絕自己。

　　「當然有。」洛基馬上從枕頭下拿出潤滑液，上次被蠻橫的進入讓他一點也不舒服，他學到只要跟索爾見面就一定要準備好，不然吃虧的鐵定是自己。

　　「很好，我好很高興你來了，謝謝你。」索爾在床沿坐下。

　　「謝謝班傑明吧！我是為他而來的。」洛基說，雖然那不是實話，至少有一部分不是。

　　「班傑明嗎？無所謂，你在這裡就好。」索爾露出安心的微笑，讓洛基非常訝異。

　　索爾伸出手溫柔地撫摸洛基略嫌蒼白的臉頰，一遍又一遍的順著洛基的頭髮，洛基的頭髮長了些，脖子已經完全被遮住，長到了肩膀。

　　「能遇見你真好。」索爾說著。

　　「不要說的你明天就會死了一樣。」洛基皺了皺眉頭。

　　索爾的話讓洛基感到相當不安，今天的索爾顯得格外地溫柔，感覺索爾已經把自己當作情人而不是床伴，洛基跟范達爾的感情遇到瓶頸，洛基明白自己會向索爾靠攏，他已經無法阻止自己去喜歡索爾，只能希望索爾不要愛上自己，洛基認為跟索爾在一起只會是一場悲劇。

　　「我先說清楚了，無論你花多少錢，我都不會給你我的真心的。」洛基先發制人。

　　「無所謂，我只要得到你的人就心滿意足了。」索爾說。

　　索爾的手滑向洛基的鎖骨，年輕的肌膚就是光滑柔嫩，索爾發現洛基不僅不太長鬍子，連體毛也幾乎沒有，殊不知那是因為洛基為了迎合索爾的喜好做了蜜蠟除毛，一開始還沒抓到訣竅時，每次撕除毛紙時都讓他痛得哭天搶地，至於范達爾，他沒什麼意見，雖然覺得奇怪不過只要洛基喜歡也就隨他去了。

　　「這次該換你主動了吧？」索爾今天想看洛基扮演一個飢渴的零號。

　　洛基嬌嗲地怒瞪了索爾一眼，隨即出手拉住索爾的西裝領帶，把索爾壓倒在床上，自己也跨坐在索爾結實的腹部。

　　「我是不是該把你的襯衫撕毀呢？」洛基的雙手在索爾的胸口遊走。

　　「試試看阿！如果你做得到的話。」索爾笑著說，他不認為洛基這個看起來手無縛雞之力的美麗青年有辦法做到。

　　聽到自己被索爾小看了，洛基相當不爽，但是自己沒有力氣撕壞索爾的襯衫是事實，而且索爾的衣服都相當高級，就算不知道實際的價格，洛基也認為那些衣服大概要花上自己好幾個月的薪水，他捨不得去破壞這些東西。

　　「還是不要好了。使用暴力是你的專長，不是我的。」說著洛基迅速地除去索爾身上的所有衣物，只留一件內褲。

　　把衣服全部推下床，確保這些衣服不會因為等會兒激烈的活動而被弄皺，洛基的手覆上索爾內褲的前擋，那裡已經開始興奮了。

　　「脫個衣服就這麼興奮，很想我嗎？」洛基一面挑逗索爾的男根一面說。

　　「想，當然想，你這麼誘人叫人怎麼不想呢？」

　　「哼，無賴！」

　　洛基俯下身開始親吻索爾的喉結、肩膀、鎖骨，軟嫩的唇瓣貼著中年男子粗糙的肌膚，還不時地發出親吻的聲音。

　　「洛基，臉頰。」洛基一直堅持不和索爾接吻，但是親親臉頰還是可以的。

　　「不要，你滿臉鬍渣。」洛基有些任性地拒絕索爾的要求。

　　「拜託嘛！」索爾也學會了跟洛基撒嬌，這樣洛基就不會拒絕。

　　果然洛基雖然一臉不高興，但還是照著索爾的要求，抱著索爾的頭親吻了他的臉頰，鬍渣弄得洛基很癢。索爾拉開洛基浴袍上的繫帶，讓潔白的浴袍從洛基光滑的肩膀上落下，索爾毫不掩飾自己對洛基身體的渴望，趁著洛基靠進自己時大大的吸了一口氣，香奈兒精典女性淡香，索爾認為最適合洛基的味道，也是索爾現在最喜歡的味道，呼出的氣體輕輕地觸碰著洛基的耳朵，讓他有些退縮，洛基沒跟索爾說過，耳朵是他的敏感點，他喜歡在做愛時除了接吻之外還有另一半溫柔地撫摸著他的耳朵，那對洛基來說比進入更能讓他感到興奮以及感受對方的愛意，這件事洛基還不想讓索爾知道，畢竟現在自己跟索爾的關係微妙地有些危險，萬一跨過了那條不被允許的線，會發生什麼樣的悲劇是沒有人能知道的。

　　「怎麼了？繼續阿？怎麼停下來了？」索爾催促道。

　　「你急什麼，我們有的是時間。」洛基臉上閃過一抹狡黠的微笑。

　　一如往常洛基纖長但不甚細緻的手指沿著索爾肌肉線條游移著，柔軟的香唇跟著親吻著索爾全身，不只是挑逗索爾的感官，洛基更迷戀著索爾這一身的肌肉，同樣身為男性洛基很希望自己能跟索爾一樣壯碩，可惜一直都是偏瘦體型的洛基可能辦不到。索爾被洛基親吻、揉捏得相當舒服，頻頻發出滿足的嘆息。

　　「翻過來，趴下。」洛基對索爾說。

　　「你要做什麼？」索爾一邊問一邊照著洛基的指示翻身過去趴著背對洛基。

　　洛基靈巧的十指在索爾寬厚的背部按壓，鬆開索爾每一處緊繃的筋肉。

　　「你在按摩嗎？你連這個都會？」索爾對於洛基的才藝相當驚訝。

　　「舒服嗎？」洛基問。

　　「當然舒服，非常舒服呢！最近常覺得背胛肩膀很緊繃，還在想說能不能排個什麼時間去做經絡按摩。」索爾滿意地說道：「你在哪裡學這個的。」

　　「不，我沒學過，就只是看電視然後模仿而已，所以萬一壓斷你的脊椎骨可別怪我喔。」洛基說。

　　「那還真是危險。」索爾雖然這樣說，但他仍然相當放鬆，對方是洛基，索爾很放心地將身體交給他。

　　洛基一路從索爾的肩膀按摩到腰部，他停止手上的動作，俯下身趴在索爾背上，長長地嘆了口氣，閉上眼睛用肌膚去感受索爾的體溫。

　　「怎麼了？」索爾動了動肩膀，洛基從來沒有這樣黏著自己，大多數的時候是索爾自己一直往洛身上黏過去。

　　「沒有，只是覺得累了。」洛基回答到，一隻手胡亂地摩娑著索爾的臂膀。

　　「我們都還沒開始，你怎麼就累了？昨天晚上沒睡好？」索爾抬起上半身，讓原本趴在自己背上的洛基滑落到床上。

　　「不，不是身體的累，是……。」洛基也說不清楚自己是那種累，比起身體上的勞累，更像是精神上的精疲力竭。

　　洛基仰躺在床上，一隻手臂貼著額頭，看起來相當性感、撫媚，索爾無法抵抗洛基這種帶著些許病態的魅惑。索爾喜歡洛基，已經不只是肉體，上星期在宴會上看過洛基井然有序且如行雲流水般熟練地服務應對技巧，還有在場面陷入瘋狂時，洛基那臨危不亂的冷靜，再者每次當索爾提出想給洛基更好待遇時，洛基都嚴正地加以拒絕，這些小小地反抗舉動讓索爾對洛基這個人更加感興趣了。

　　「你又跟你男朋友吵架了嗎？」索爾跨到洛基身上，換他開始親吻洛基的全身。

　　「不要說這個。」洛基開始引導索爾愛撫自己，肩頰、胸口、腹部，身體的每一處肌膚都讓索爾盡情地掠奪。

　　索爾是天生的王者，所有人都要臣服於他，洛基也不例外，在他們第一次見面時洛基就被索爾身上散發著的氣息壓制，之後的幾次也都是畏懼索爾給人的壓迫感和他強烈的征服慾，漸漸地洛基對索爾從畏懼變成了依戀，從小洛基就一直渴望被愛，不是說沒有人愛他，只是他更希望「愛」能藉由更實際的舉動被感覺到，而索爾剛好就是這個能用物質滿足洛基對愛的渴望的男人。

　　洛基引導著索爾的愛撫跟親吻，從喉間發出各種不同表示舒服的聲音獎勵索爾，小貓般的呼嚕聲，銀瓶中的水傾倒般地呢喃細語，不時發出的驚呼聲，洛基技巧性地引導對前戲非常不拿手的索爾。

　　索爾拉開了洛基的雙腿，洛基的思密處在索爾面前展開，洛基假裝害羞地別過頭，也將準備好的潤滑液交給索爾。

　　「請溫柔一點。」洛基柔聲說道，帶著一點嬌羞。

　　索爾並沒有像洛基所預期的那樣開始刺探待會要交合部位，他低頭吻了洛基的大腿內側。

　　「你幹什麼？」被索爾突如其來的舉動驚嚇到，洛基第一個反應就是闔上雙腿曲起身子。

　　洛基從來沒有讓索爾親吻自己的下半身，他曾經教過索爾用手愛撫自己修長地雙腿，但沒有要他親吻，親吻只限於腰部以上，索爾這個意料之外的親吻讓洛基有些不知所措。

　　「放鬆，沒事的，只是一個親吻而已。」索爾半勸誘半強迫地安撫洛基，雙手回到洛基纖腰，再一次愛撫著這蒼白的軀體。

　　「為什麼？」洛基在度在索爾身下仰躺並張開雙腿。

　　「不為什麼，就是想親，想親親你的腿。」索爾說的很輕鬆：「你介意嗎？」

　　「……不。」既然是客人的要求，提供服務的人沒有理由拒絕。

　　索爾低下頭，用力親吻、吸允洛基的雙腿，洛基的身體顫抖得很厲害，臉上也滿是紅暈，一只手抓住身下的床單，另一隻手摀者嘴，身體被人這樣對待讓洛基很害羞。

　　「你真可愛。」索爾說。

　　「別…別留下痕跡，拜託。」回家還得面對范達爾，要是被范達爾看到這些吻痕該怎麼辦。

　　「舒服嗎？」索爾問。

　　洛基用快速的點頭代替回答，索爾看了相當滿意，接著索爾伸手向洛基的花莖，大手覆上對剛剛那些愛撫毫無反應的部位，連同底部連接的囊袋一同搓揉著、逗弄著。

　　「索爾，沒用的。」洛基比索爾更加清楚自己的身體，十年前的事件造成了他現在這副悲劇的軀體。

　　「那如果是這樣呢？」說著，索爾一口含住垂軟的花莖。

　　「索爾！」洛基沒想到索爾會幫自己口交，或者說他認為索爾不應該幫自己口交，他是索爾付錢買來的男妓，這些辛苦的工作理當由他來做，現在到底是誰在服侍誰？

　　「不要這樣，那裡髒。」洛基退後想避開，身體卻被索爾粗壯的手臂牢牢抓住。

　　索爾一邊回想著過去洛基是怎麼幫自己口交，一邊試著在洛基身上複製一遍，可惜無論怎麼做洛基的身體都沒有反應。

　　「夠了吧。」洛基說，索爾停止動作抬頭看看洛基。

　　洛基用雙手摀住眼睛，眼淚已經從眼角滑出：「不要讓我覺得自己很可悲。」無法正常勃起是洛基永遠的痛，發生過的事有如影子般跟著洛基，當時的傷害一輩子也不會好。

　　「對不起。」索爾發現自己又傷了洛基的心：「別哭。」

　　索爾伸手移開洛基覆在臉上的手，一對祖母綠色的碧泉正不斷湧出淚水，索爾用手摸了摸洛基的臉，又順了順他的頭髮。

　　「別哭了，你的眼睛這麼漂亮，哭腫了多可惜，是不是？」索爾出言安慰。

　　「洛基，你不可悲，你很特別，你很美，很性感，也很感性。」索爾俯下身，用雙臂環抱住洛基哭泣發抖的身軀。

　　「對不起，是我不好，請你別哭了。」索爾仍然努力的安撫洛基的情緒：「你哭我也會難過的。」

　　洛基沒有回應索爾的擁抱，索爾對他太好了，好到讓洛基害怕，自己只是一個索爾花錢買來的床伴，一但玩膩了隨時都會被拋棄，那是洛基最害怕的事情──被遺棄，他曾經被親生父母遺棄在雪地裡自生自滅，又被養母遺棄在家中而遭到侵犯，洛基害怕任何重要的人再離開自己，所以他害怕范達爾出海當船工，害怕在吵架後范達爾負氣離家，現在他也害怕結束這個交易的人是索爾而不是自己。

　　洛基不哭了，他意識到如果不想讓事情變得複雜，就得保持冷靜，想辦法跟索爾保持距離。

　　「好，我不會再哭了。」洛基說。

　　「好孩子，洛基你很勇敢，你很堅強，美麗且強壯。」索爾讚美道。

　　「美麗且強壯？這兩個詞組合在一起還真是奇怪。」洛基笑道：「對不起，我失控了，還要繼續嗎？」

　　「要，當然要，我想看你繼續為我失控的樣子。」索爾在洛基的耳邊說，惹得洛基又是一陣臉紅。

　　「那就來吧！」洛基大方地接受：「對了，你剛剛的技巧……還真是不怎麼樣，那種事還是我來就好。」洛基嘲笑了索爾生澀的口交技巧。

　　洛基把索爾從自己身上推開，翻了個身又跨坐到索爾身上，把索爾剛剛掉在床上的潤滑液拾起再一次交給索爾。

　　「你要好好幫我『準備』喔。」洛基裝出一副嬌羞的模樣，看得索爾血脈僨張，恨不得馬上就把男根插到洛基體內，享受那每次都讓索爾渾然忘我的激情。

　　洛基轉過身背對索爾，褪掉索爾的內褲，早已勃發的男根巍然矗立，洛基一點都沒有猶豫地就開始舔吻那物，先是膨大的傘狀前端，用舌頭繞了幾圈後張口含住，舌尖在頂端的馬眼戳刺著，接著將柱身一點一點納入口中，無法容納的部分就用手擼動著，索爾在一面噴氣一面低吼喊爽的同時手也沒有閒著，洛基雪白渾圓的翹臀就在索爾眼前，索爾在手掌上擠了適量的潤滑液，掰開洛基兩片極富有彈性的臀瓣，乾淨整潔的菊瓣微微開合著，這是洛基的身體準備好的信號，沾了水潤不黏膩的潤滑液索爾順利地將兩根手指放入穴口，洛基的腰部小幅弓起，身體也不住顫抖著，雖然嘴巴正忙碌著而無法發出聲音，但他確實感覺到索爾手指的動作，兩根長而帶了點薄繭的手指不只是單純的進出，洛基教過索爾手指在開拓時要用指腹溫柔地刮搔內壁，也要輕重有致地按摩讓平時閉合的菊穴放鬆，然後視放鬆的狀態增加手指的數量，跟范達爾做愛的話三隻手指就行了，但是跟索爾還是四隻手指比較保險。

　　「洛基，可以了嗎？」索爾已經快忍不住了，他咬著牙詢問洛基可不可以開始了。

　　「嗯。」在洛基的訓練下索爾手上的技巧越來越好，加上這幾個月來兩人對彼此身體的熟悉，讓洛基也有點想要了。

　　洛基雙腳踩在索爾的腰部兩側，雙手向後撐在索爾鋼鐵般堅硬的腹部肌肉上，就著背對索爾的姿勢，後穴對準了男根緩緩坐下。

　　「咿嗯……」男根壯碩的龜頭每次都讓洛基吃盡了苦頭，美麗的臉龐因為痛苦而扭曲。

　　「慢慢來，深呼吸。」索爾像是要彌補自己所造成的痛苦，溫柔地對洛基說。

　　索爾現在上身躺在枕頭堆中半坐起，雙手托住洛基的臀部試圖減輕他的不適，手指稍稍撐開菊瓣讓龜頭能更順利的進入洛基體內，光是讓前端進入就花了兩人五分鐘的時間，洛基已是滿頭大汗，索爾身上也佈滿了細細密密的汗珠。

　　「慢慢來，不管幾次你還是都這麼緊呢！」索爾說：「慢慢來，我不想弄痛你。」

　　雖然索爾是這樣說，但洛基已經被索爾弄得痛不欲生，在心裡不曉得殺了索爾幾千幾萬次，但是他光是哀嚎就已經很忙了，沒有空再多說些什麼。跟索爾性交是很好，二十次裡洛基有十九次可以順利到達高潮，但是為什麼一開始都是這麼痛苦呢？

　　前端進入之後，後面就比較順利些了，男根一點一點地慢慢挺進，花徑也蠕動著將男根引導至最深處，終於索爾的男根完全隱沒進入洛基體內，支撐著身體重量的手跟腳也到達了極限，洛基整個人癱軟下來靠在索爾身上，最困難的部分結束了，剩下來只要等身體適應了入侵物，就能開始享受魚水之歡。

　　索爾摩娑著洛基光滑細緻背脊，下巴的鬍渣搔著洛基背部兩側對稱的肩胛骨，寬大的手掌拭去洛基額頭上滴下來的汗珠，等待著時間過去。等待的時間對兩人來說都是痛苦的，但只要想到痛苦過後就是絕妙的天堂時光，這一點痛是值得忍耐的。

　　好不容易洛基適應了索爾的男根，他告訴索爾可以了，腳尖點住床墊，雙手撐著前方，製造出下身可以動作的空間，索爾兩隻手臂分別扣住洛基的左右大腿。剛開始索爾只用腹部收縮的力量讓男根在花徑內做小小的律動，一段陣子後洛基開始隨著索爾的節奏上下移動著屁股，索爾就增加一點進出的幅度，速度不快但是感覺特別深刻，男根被溫暖致密密的甬道緊緊包覆，菊穴被堅硬炙熱的男根滿滿填塞，兩人的心跳逐漸加速，兩種截然不同的歡愉呻吟和快樂喘息與兩具交纏的軀體一般侵佔了整個房間的空氣。

　　男根幾乎已經可以自由地進出菊穴，柱身每次退出都帶著許多透明的液體，除了原先抹上的潤滑液之外還有花徑內壁自動分泌的體液，前列腺在男根不斷的擠壓刺激之下也帶動了前方花莖的精神，現在那裡也是半翹著，大量的前列腺液從鈴口流出，沾濕兩人的身體還有部分的床單。

　　「洛基，洛基，洛基。」索爾大叫著洛基名字，洛基以急促喘氣聲回應。

　　接著索爾就在洛基的身體裡釋放了第一次，照過去的經驗索爾通常可以來個兩次，興致好的時候甚至可以到三次。現在只是稍微的中場休息一下，兩人都很喘但是馬上再來一發是沒問題的。

　　「轉過來吧！」等氣息稍微平穩後索爾對著一直背對這自己的洛基說：「讓我看你的臉。」

　　索爾一邊說雙手一邊握住洛基的腰，慢慢地將他轉過來面對自己，男根填充著花徑，雖然剛剛洩過一次尺寸縮小了一點，但是前端和柱身仍舊磨著內壁，洛基仍然可以感覺得到索爾那比外觀看起來更勇猛的器具，洛基的動作很慢，剛才屈蹲的姿勢讓他的小腿差點抽筋，男根還深埋在身體裡也讓洛基不自在，但還是順利轉過身。

　　「你的臉好紅。」索爾取笑著洛基比以往更加豔紅的雙頰。

　　被索爾這麼一說洛基更感到不好意思了，他低下頭不敢和索爾對視，紅通通的臉頰再染上一層粉色的雲彩。

　　「別像新娘一樣老低著頭，讓我看你的臉。」索爾伸手抬起洛基的下巴，逼著洛基跟他四目相接。

　　「別…別…」洛基害羞地連舌頭都打結了。

　　今天的索爾隔外地溫柔，不若以往只要上了床紳士君子也成了猛禽野獸，今天的索爾話特別多，動作特別溫柔，不知道是不是索爾一時興起想這樣玩，洛基感覺自己就像是索爾的情人般被小心翼翼的捧在手掌心呵護。

　　「洛基，你真的很可愛。」索爾將洛基緋紅的臉拉近，眼看兩人的唇就要貼上了，不過最後索爾吻上的是洛基的臉頰。

　　索爾之所以會這樣做是因為他在早上秘書希芙送晨間報表來時問了她：怎麼樣才能讓另一半開心，希芙以為索爾說的另一半是他的夫人，於是很大方的跟索爾說要溫柔，要多體貼一些，要讚美她可愛等等的一些建議，看來希芙的建議用在洛基身上也很有效。

　　原本洛基以為索爾會強吻自己，幸好沒有，或者有點可惜他竟然沒有，兩種情緒交雜在洛基的思緒中，洛基又一次的迷惘了。

　　「要休息一下嗎？」索爾看見洛基的眼神有些失焦以為他累了，提議延長中場時間，他拉著洛基躺下，讓洛基伏在自己的胸口，兩人的下身仍然交合著沒有分開。

　　索爾玩弄著洛基被汗水浸濕的長髮，洛基貼在索爾胸口聽著他沉穩的心跳，兩人都沒有說話，幾分鐘後洛基抬起頭看著索爾說：

　　「繼續吧。」說著洛基撐起上半身。

　　「休息夠了嗎？」索爾問，洛基雖然年輕但體力沒有自己好，完事後累得動不了身的人總是他。

　　「被你弄得這樣不上不下的，要我怎麼休息？」洛基故意用勃起到一半完全無法消退的花莖頂了頂索爾的肚子。

　　看著洛基有些尷尬的性器，索爾嚥了口口水，他不知道看著其他男人的性器竟然也可以讓自己興奮。

　　「洛基，你的身體還真是特別。」索爾笑著說。

　　「你閉嘴。」洛基按著索爾的肩膀不讓他起來。

　　洛基將身體貼上索爾，雙手抓著索爾的肩膀，膝蓋抵住床墊開始律動起下半身，索爾見洛基如此不服輸覺得相當有趣，一雙大手扣住洛基的纖腰增加穩定性，腰臀也配合著洛基的節奏上抬或是下縮，男根一次又一次的頂在花心上，受不了這種刺激洛基的浪叫一聲高過一聲。而兩人貼合的上半身也相互摩擦著，尤其是胸前的那兩對紅纓，兩人的身高只相差兩吋，胸口的乳粒越摩蹭越硬挺，不只現在全身都是敏感點的洛基受不了，連索爾也覺得興奮異常，沒離開過洛基體內的男根似乎又比之前更膨大。

　　正面交合讓洛基體內的花心一再被撞擊，痠軟的感覺由後穴蔓延到全身，手腳也快要沒力了，察覺到這一點的索爾叫洛基先停下來。

　　「別逞強了，還是我來吧。」說著索爾一隻手環抱洛基，另一隻手撐著床墊再度交換兩人上下的位置。

　　被慾望佔據內心的洛基無力反抗，每次見到索爾洛基都叫自己要冷靜，要保持理智，不可以被這個金髮男迷惑，可是每次先失去理智的人都是自己，他只能屈服於出自本能的慾望，一次又一次地被這個男人佔有，被他用身體滿足。

　　索爾將洛基放平在床鋪上，曲起洛基的雙腿開始猛然挺進，男根在菊穴內快速進出，在洛基的嚎叫聲中還可以聽到濡濕的水聲還有兩具軀體撞擊的聲音，洛基的雙腿緊緊圈住索爾的熊腰，雙手在床上胡亂抓著，他的身體一半想要逃離一半想要糾纏，洛基完全不能控制自己，他被快感高高地拋上天，卻又害怕下一秒會不會被重重的摔下地。

　　「洛基，」索爾突然停止動作：「叫我的名字。」

　　深陷在慾望漩渦中的洛基完全沒有聽到索爾的聲音，只覺得身體裡有什麼東西停下來了，好難過，他不想停。

　　「不要！不要！不要！」洛基尖叫著，夾著男根的後穴磨蹭著，希望那種難過的感覺可以停止。

　　「洛基！」索爾命令道：「看著我。」

　　洛基服從索爾的命令，用他那雙祖母綠色的美麗眼睛看著索爾，黑色的瞳孔縮得極小，綠色的虹膜遍布眼睛的中央，洛基現在什麼也看不見，他像嗑了藥般興奮。

　　「洛基，我是誰？」索爾問。

　　「你是誰？」現在是誰正壓在洛基身上幹著他不重要：「你是誰？你是…你是…你是索爾！」洛基用盡全身的力氣尖叫出來。

　　「好孩子。」索爾非常滿意洛基的回答。

　　「索爾！索爾！索爾！」洛基持續尖叫著，下身磨蹭的速度也越來越快，身體內的慾望遲遲得不到滿足讓洛基越來越難過。

　　「是的，是我。」

　　作為獎賞，索爾再次擺動腰臀，讓男根進出的速度更快，撞擊花心的力道也更重，洛基雙手緊抓的索爾的背，大聲淫叫到幾乎失聲。

　　「洛基，我要射了。」說著熊腰一沉，男根死死的抵住花徑，大量的濁白衝擊著柔嫩的花心。

　　洛基被頂的輕飄飄、暈呼呼，眼前從一片漆黑到一片光明，不知道過了多久才漸漸回神過來，四周的景物從模糊到清晰，他看見有人正在盯著自己看，洛基覺得自己好像死過一遍又活了過來。

　　「洛基。」耳邊傳來的是熟悉的聲音，是從那人口中發出來的。

　　洛基閉上眼再睜開，他看清楚了是誰在看著自己。

　　「索爾？」洛基說。

　　「太好了，」索爾貌似鬆了一口氣：「我還以為我把你幹死了。」

　　洛基看到自己的肚子上一片黏糊，索爾身上也沾到了一些，他明白是自己又一次被索爾幹到出精了，這次還是爽到連自己什麼時候射了精都不知道。

　　「我也以為我要被你幹死了。」洛基微微一笑，聲音相當沙啞。

　　「你還好嗎？」索爾看著洛基的眼神無限溫柔。

　　「很好，還活著。」激情過後洛基恢復了理智，抓過床單在身上胡亂擦拭：「可以先請你出來嗎？」

　　「喔，抱歉。」索爾抽出已恢復正常大小的男根，翻了個身在洛基身旁躺下，胳膊一彎順手將洛基攬到懷中。

　　洛基已習慣索爾在辦完事後兩人依然緊緊相擁溫存的習慣，也就任他擺布。

　　「你今天特別熱情呢。」索爾說，一隻手還來來回回地在洛基腰際游移著。

　　「你今天也特別聒噪。」洛基一開口就奚落索爾，但索爾一點也不在意。

　　「真的，你今天叫床的聲音好像特別大聲。」索爾反過來揶揄了洛基：「真的那麼爽？」

　　被索爾這麼一提醒，洛基也覺得今天自己特別失控，都怪索爾太溫柔，那些粗糙手指的溫柔愛撫還有那些掠奪式的親吻，特別是當索爾親吻自己大腿內側，那種羞恥又興奮的感覺更是從來沒有過，洛基將臉埋進手臂裡，他不敢看索爾。索爾揉了揉洛基被汗水浸濕的頭髮，濕黏糾纏成一團的髮絲滑過指縫別有一番觸感。

　　洛基很想問索爾今天為什麼對自己這麼溫柔，可是他不敢問，他怕索爾的答案會讓他失望，或者更可怕的是自己會對索爾有所期待。

　　「餓了嗎？」索爾問：「今天想吃什麼嗎？」

　　早上吃的隔夜炒麵配牛奶早就消化完了，洛基確實是餓得飢腸轆轆，可是他一時之間想不出來想吃什麼，他的食慾跟性慾一樣低落，食物不是只要能填飽肚子就好了嗎？漢堡跟牛排有什麼差別呢？

　　「不知道，你決定就好。」性交後的餐食一直都是索爾決定的，這還是索爾第一次詢問洛基的意願。

　　「你隨便說個什麼吧！」索爾說，他做的決定不容別人挑戰，他堅持今天要洛基來點菜。

　　「不然…就漢堡吧。」洛基聳聳肩說。

　　「好，就吃漢堡吧！」說著索爾抓起床頭的室內電話，迅速地叫好客房服務。


	37. 二O一三年　五月二十七日　星期一　其之二

　　點完餐後索爾又和洛基多依偎了一會才輪流進浴室洗澡，本來索爾是提議兩個人一起洗的，不過馬上被洛基否決，理由是：萬一索爾又在浴室擦槍走火，那洛基今天就不用去打工了。

　　當洛基洗去一身的汗水還有所有不自然的香味，只穿的簡單素白的浴袍走出浴室時，鼻子馬上被食物的香氣吸引，索爾在餐桌前喝著香檳等洛基入坐。

　　「你點的漢堡來囉！」索爾招呼洛基坐下。

　　「你說這是漢堡？」洛基拉了椅子坐下，桌上放的是跟洛基認知中的漢堡完全不一樣的東西。

　　煎烤得金黃微焦的蔬菜起司麵包中間夾了一塊十盎司的漢堡排，新鮮番茄切片、萵苣、起司片、從夾層中間流出來的漢堡醬汁，以上是洛基還認識的東西，然而漢堡排上疊著的一片被煎得兩面焦香的塊狀物，還有明顯不是一般漢堡該有的香味這就不是洛基知道的東西了。

　　「是阿！老饕漢堡(Gourmet Burger)。」索爾回答的稀疏平常，似乎從他嘴裡講出來的是「起司漢堡」一樣。

　　洛基瞪大了眼睛，他曾經聽過這種漢堡，卻覺得應該沒有人那麼神經病去糟蹋那些高級且珍貴稀有的食材。

　　「老饕漢堡？有鵝肝跟黑色鑽石那種東西？」洛基問。

　　「沒錯，就是夾了肥鵝肝跟黑松露的那種漢堡，」索爾回答：「現在不是松露的季節這道菜還不好點呢！好了，快吃吧，鵝肝冷掉就不好吃了。」

　　索爾叫洛基趕快開動，自己也抓起漢堡往嘴裡送，洛基看著眼前的漢堡不知該如何下手，鵝肝跟黑松露都是他沒有吃過的東西，他的腦袋裡只想著：這東西要多少錢？要他幾天的工資才吃得起？

　　吃漢堡是不用餐具的，所以盤子邊也沒有附上刀叉，洛基拿了前菜巴黎沙拉的叉子挑開最上層的麵包，將漢堡的餡料一一攤在餐盤上，他先吃掉了番茄、萵苣生菜、頂層麵包配著酸黃瓜跟漢堡醬汁一起吃掉。索爾早就把他自己的份吃完了，他笑著看洛基，洛基把整個漢堡分解開來吃的樣子讓索爾覺得很有趣。

　　「你第一次吃漢堡嗎？」索爾開了洛基玩笑。

　　「不是，當然不是，只是這是我第一次看到鵝肝跟松露。」洛基回答。

　　「我想也是。」索爾笑笑，這兩種東西可不是能天天吃的。

　　洛基用叉子小心翼翼地剷下一口鵝肝，由脂肪組成的鵝肝不適合高溫烹煮，僅僅是將兩面煎焦上色，中間還保持在跟人體溫度差不多的溫冷狀態，才剛放進嘴裡連咀嚼都不用，鵝肝就直接融化在嘴裡，驚訝地讓洛基說不出話來，他的舌頭似乎跟鵝肝一起融化了。

　　「好吃嗎？」索爾問，洛基的反應實在太可愛了。

　　「好吃。」第一次吃鵝肝的洛基有些不好意思。

　　「喜歡嗎？」索爾仍舊笑著問。

　　洛基放下了叉子沒有說話，鵝肝就是脂肪，老實說吃起來就像是肥肉，會在嘴裡融化的肥肉，如果只吃一兩口或許還好，吃多了就會覺得膩，而且這種料理太高級了，雖然是索爾招待請客，洛基還是不覺得自己夠資格吃這種東西。

　　「才一口就已經膩了嗎？」看著洛基沒回答，索爾說出了洛基的想法，在吃高級料理這一塊，索爾的經驗可是比洛基多太多了。

　　「試著配一點松露。」索爾說。

　　黑松露的碎片剛好散在鵝肝上，數量很少味道卻很濃郁，洛基聽從索爾的建議吃了一口沾著松露的鵝肝，接著索爾一步一步指導洛基該怎麼吃鵝肝，從前菜巴黎沙拉中拿出一片蘿美生菜將一口鵝肝捲起來吃；一片醃火腿一樣包起來吃；放在軟嫩的水牛起司片上一起吃；放在鹽花馬鈴薯塊上一起吃，洛基吃完了半塊鵝肝。

　　「剩下的就放在漢堡排上吃吧！」索爾說。

　　洛基將鵝肝回漢堡排上，黏附在漢堡排上的達切起司已經冷掉了黏不住鵝肝，洛基非常小心地連同漢堡排底下的麵包一同拿起，漢堡排是以頂級牛肉混合美國和牛製成的中間還包了起司塊，咬下一口肉汁連同醬汁跟融化起司一同流出，牛肉、兩種起司、鵝肝與松露的味道一起在口中調合，這份老饕漢堡顛覆了洛基二十四年來對漢堡的認知。

　　「很好吃吧！喜歡嗎？」索爾問。

　　洛基口中塞滿了食物沒有辦法回答，只能以快速的點頭表示他很喜歡。

　　「喜歡的話就多吃一點。」看到洛基這麼有精神索爾也很高興，遞了張餐巾紙給洛基：「看你吃的…都流出了啦！」

　　洛基接過餐巾紙，擦去從嘴角流下肉汁繼續大口吃著他這輩子吃過最好吃的漢堡，吃完後還意猶未盡將手指上油膩的肉汁跟醬汁舔乾淨。索爾一直笑著看著洛基這樣吃東西，好像是年長的哥哥看著弟弟，或是父親看著自己的幼子一樣，溫柔且慈祥。

　　「這是你第一次把主菜吃完。」索爾說：「我很高興。」

　　為什麼要對這種事高興？為什麼索爾又會在意自己有沒有把東西吃完？洛基想或許索爾的溫柔不是偶然，在這段關係中是不是兩個人都陷下去了？

　　「謝謝您，索爾先生，真的非常美味。」洛基禮貌又疏遠地相索爾致謝。

　　「如果能早點知道你都喜歡吃些什麼樣的料理就好了。」索爾笑說。

　　洛基對索爾笑了笑，只是他心中又多了一層擔憂。

 

＊

 

　　晚上七點，洛基從咖啡館下班後一樣提著中午沒吃完甜點跟索爾親手做的三明治回家，天氣漸漸開始熱了起來，索爾怕新鮮食材不易保存五月中之後多改用果醬或醃漬品做為三明治的內餡，今天是地瓜布朗蒙佐酪梨三明治。

　　洛基回到出租公寓時屋子裡沒有人，洛基輕輕嘆了一口氣，將紙袋放在廚房流理台上，這幾天洛基跟范達爾只要一見面就是吵架，昨天他們為了房租的問題又大鬧了一場，范達爾已經五個月沒有分攤房租錢，下星期又要繳房租，洛基很不高興這幾個月都是他在付錢，而且自從范達爾從波士頓回來後也是三天兩頭就跟洛基要錢，洛基真的累了，在紐約一個人要生活已經不容易，更別說還要再養另一個人，以洛基現在的身分跟能力根本辦不到，感情的事一但扯上錢就會變質，尤其是洛基跟范達爾這種貧窮的小情侶。

　　「叩叩」門外傳來一陣敲門聲，讓洛基全身緊繃。

　　「范爺！是我，愛莉絲！」伴隨著敲門的是一個女人的聲音。

　　聽到門外是女人，洛基才稍稍放心走去開門。門一打開，門外站著的是一名不但濃妝豔抹，身上的劣質香水還嗆得刺鼻的女人，這個女人的身分洛基從她的穿著上大致猜的出來，她是在路上攬客人的廉價阻街女郎。

　　「嗨！甜心，」女人一看到洛基俊俏的臉口氣馬上變了：「一個人嗎？」

　　「你找范達爾嗎？」不理會那個女人的意圖，洛基用嚴肅的語氣跟她對話。

　　「喔！是的是的，他住在這裡沒錯吧？」女人沒有忘記自己來這裡的目的。

　　「是的，女士，他是住在這裡沒錯，請問妳找他有什麼事嗎？」

　　「你是他的室友？」女人問。

　　「男朋友。」洛基糾正了女人。

　　「男朋友嗎？」女人笑得很邪門：「你好像沒有盡到男朋友的責任，大半夜的還放那個『行動生殖器』到處亂跑。」女人說話非常不客氣。

　　「妳……」洛基氣得說不出話來。

　　「放心啦！小哥，我們沒有做到最後，我幫他尻了一槍而已，還有就是讓他『喝奶』喝個夠囉！」女人輕浮地拍了拍洛基的肩膀，還故意晃動了胸前那對沉甸甸的乳房。

　　洛基氣得臉色發青，他不敢相信范達爾竟然去外面找女人，還是妓女。

　　「不過呢，他昨晚是在我那過夜的『住宿費』還是要照算。」女人伸出手跟洛基要錢：「一百五十塊。」

　　「一百五十塊？」洛基暫時收起憤怒，從鼻子哼充滿了輕蔑的訕笑。

　　「對，一百五十塊，已經打過折了，誰叫范爺跟我是舊識呢。」女人揚了揚眉毛，頗有挑釁意味。

　　「憑妳也值一百五十塊？真是太好笑了，」洛基說：「不過就是個路邊的流鶯也敢開口要一百五十塊，我看妳最多不過八十塊。」

　　「他喝了我兩瓶伏特加，酒錢也要算的，」女人沒有示弱的意思：「真是可憐阿！你輸給了八十塊的女人，你一個晚上又值多少錢呢。」

　　「我不知道，我還沒有淪落到在大街上給人幹的地步。」洛基也不會讓步。

　　「是他主動來找我的，你這失職的男‧朋‧友，他跟你幹都不願意呢！」女人嘲諷著：「不過我倒是很願意喔，畢竟你長得還蠻帥的，這張小白臉看著還真順眼。」

　　「妳就這麼輕賤妳自己，只要長得好看跟誰上床都可以？告訴妳，妳想賣我還不屑買呢！」洛基狠狠地說：「范達爾欠的帳去向他要，跟我沒關係。」

　　說著洛基就要關門，女人又補上了一句：

　　「原來你陽痿，真可惜，浪費你那張帥臉。」

　　關門關到一半的洛基聽到那女人說出這種話，雖然她可能只是想刺激自己，但的確戳到了洛基的痛腳。

　　「哎呀，不會是真的吧？」女人雙手抱胸，把兩顆木瓜奶往中間擠，擺出一副憐憫的表情：「太可惜了，本來想要是能借到你的種，說不定能生個帥小子或小美人出來呢！」

　　「那還真是抱歉了，我存在的意義並不是讓你們這種女人借種用的，」洛基說著不冷不熱，臉上的表情也看不出來他是在生氣還是微笑：「就算是要繁衍我也會慎選對象的，一次八十塊的廉價流鶯不在我選擇的範圍之內，跟妳這種大腦長到胸部上的女人就算我的基因再好，我看也只能生出低能的猴子來吧。」

　　「你！」現在換女人氣得臉上一陣紅一陣白的。

　　「慢走，不送囉！」說完洛基「碰」的一聲把門關上。

　　「馬的你給我出來！給老娘滾出來！你這個不舉男！性無能！軟屌鬼！」女人持續在門外叫囂著。

　　洛基沒有理會女人的叫罵，他頹然地癱坐在沙發上，手握拳不斷槌打著沙發，他覺得自己被背叛了，被最親密的情人毫不留情地背叛了，為什麼范達爾去跟那種女人上了床？他們做到什麼程度？是第一次嗎？他們接吻了嗎？范達爾呢？他去哪裡？他今晚又會在誰的床上過夜？

　　想著，哭著，洛基憎恨自己，恨自己為什麼連一個情人都留不住？為什麼接二連三地讓別人有機可乘？不管是自己的心還是范達爾的人，都怪自己太沒用，三年多來的努力全部付諸流水。洛基哭著哭著，累了，頭一歪就在沙發上睡著了。

　　第二天洛基醒來時屋子裡還是只有他一個人，洛基坐起身，他的脖子有些痠痛，雙眼乾澀刺痛，腦袋也很混沌，拉了拉昨晚蓋在身上，現在滑到大腿上的外套，五月底的早晨還是有些涼。

　　「現在幾點了？」洛基摸索著身上的口袋找手機。

　　早上七點零六分，星期二洛基要下午才有課。

　　「他沒有回來。」看著空蕩蕩的房子，洛基知道范達爾又是一夜未歸。

　　以前就算范達爾夜裡出門也一定會在早上六點前趕回來，在洛基出門上課或是上班前給他一個早安吻。這次范達爾已經兩天沒有回家了，前天在那個叫愛莉絲的阻街女郎家，昨天又不知道去了哪裡，范達爾從小就在紐約街頭打滾，他知道要怎麼保護自己，洛基並不擔心范達爾的安危，他在意的是他跟范達爾還走得下去嗎？

　　敲門聲打斷了洛基的思考，這麼大清早的會是誰呢？

　　「開門阿。」敲門那人喊著，聲音模糊且帶著醉意，洛基認得這個聲音，無奈地起身過去開門。

　　門一開，范達爾一個琅蹌幾乎是跌進家門的。

　　「你去哪裡了？」洛基問。

　　「洛基，洛基，是你嗎？」范達爾笑著，他喝得很醉：「寶貝，來親一個。」

　　說著范達爾撲到洛基身上吻了上去，還模模糊糊地說著一堆沒有人聽得懂的醉話，劣質酒的氣味讓洛基覺得噁心，他推開了范達爾。

　　「洛基，我好…我好想你。」范達爾說。

　　「你去哪裡了？」洛基又問了一次。

　　「洛基，我好想你，好想你的身體。」范達爾醉得完全聽不到洛基的問題，還藉著酒醉開始在洛基身上亂摸。

　　洛基趕緊將大門關上，要是這個樣子被鄰居看到就糟了。

　　「你喝醉了。」洛基跟范達爾說。

　　「不我沒有。」喝醉的人通常是不承認自己喝醉的。

　　「你昨天去了哪裡？為什麼現在才回來？」洛基又問，他不要范達爾拿醉酒當藉口來逃避問題。

　　「洛基，我要。」就算是醉了也還是想求歡。

　　范達爾親吻著洛基，雙手不安份地解開洛基的褲子，然後鑽進上衣裡摩娑著洛基的肌膚。

　　「你還需要我嗎？」洛基問，想到昨天晚上那個女人跑來叫囂的事，洛基就覺得難過。

　　「要，當然要，我只有你了阿！」范達爾雖然帶著醉意，但這話卻是他的真心：「除了你之外還有誰會愛我呢？」

　　「范達爾……」聽到范達爾這麼說，洛基心軟了，兩人幼時的成長經歷太像：沒有父親，母親總是忙著在工作，少了父母的陪伴兩個人都是獨自一人孤伶伶地長大。對彼此的同情或許是兩人愛情的起點。

　　「洛基，我愛你，你不可以不愛我阿！」范達爾說著說著竟然哭了出來。

　　「好好好，范達爾，我在這裡，就在這裡。」范達爾哭了，洛基也慌了，他們都不是堅強的人，他們懂得彼此的懦弱。

　　「洛基，讓我抱你。」范達爾再一次向洛基求歡。

　　洛基輕嘆了口氣，說：「去房間吧。」他還是沒有辦法去苛責范達爾，要說是誰先背叛誰的話，那一定是洛基自己。

　　把洛基的外褲留在玄關兩人一邊親吻著一邊進了臥室，因為酒精的關係，范達爾這次沒那麼溫柔，動作也很急躁，胡亂撥去了洛基的上衣，范達爾用力吻著洛基的身體，每一個被他親吻過的地方都留下了草莓色的吻痕，像是動物在宣示領域範圍時做下的標記，范達爾脫去了上衣，當他要脫褲子時卻被牛仔褲上的皮帶難倒了，他怎麼樣都解不開那個該死的皮帶扣，洛基只好伸手去幫他，除去了兩人最後的蔽體物，他們親吻著，擁抱著，在耳邊輕聲低喚對方的名字，范達爾沒有忘記使用保險套跟潤滑液，就算他忘了洛基也會提醒他。

　　「洛基，可以了嗎？」范達爾的一隻手在菊穴外面按摩著。

　　「進來吧。」

　　得到洛基的許可，范達爾試探性地伸進一根手指，很快就加入第二隻，范達爾似乎沒有察覺洛基的後穴比以前更好進入了，可能是因為他還忙著親吻洛基的關係，當范達爾的三根手指已經在洛基的身體裡大動作地翻攪時，他卻很尷尬的發現自己的分身還不夠硬。

　　「洛基，幫我。」范達爾向洛基尋求協助。

　　「以後不要喝那麼多酒了。」洛基叮嚀著。

　　在手上塗了些潤滑液，洛基用雙手在范達爾的分身上擼動著，也沒有忘記照顧底部連接著的兩顆卵囊，甚至用力按著會陰，試著從身體外部刺激前列腺，范達爾的身體沒有辜負洛基的努力，分身很快地堅挺站立著，范達爾也頻頻發出舒服的低吼。

　　「來吧，范達爾。」洛基將枕頭墊在腰部，敞開身體邀請范達爾進入。

　　范達爾顧不了溫柔，屁股一縮，下身用力往前一頂，整隻分身馬上進到洛基體內，沒想到范達爾會這麼毛躁沒耐性，突然被猛烈進入的洛基叫了一聲。

　　「疼？」聽到洛基叫了出來，范達爾馬上關心：「是我弄痛你了嗎？」

　　「沒有。」洛基主動吻上范達爾的唇，封住他所有的疑問。

　　分身進出時他們仍然親吻著，范達爾用一隻手撐著床墊，另一隻手撫弄著洛基的耳殼。

　　「洛基，我愛你。」在接吻的空隙，范達爾不斷重複這句話。

　　「是的，我知道。」洛基也回應著他。

　　「寶貝，我是真的愛你。」

　　「我知道你是。」

　　「我的洛基……」

　　「別再說了。」洛基用一個深吻打斷范達爾的話，洛基深深地吻著，彷彿要抽走范達爾肺部裡所有空氣。

　　深吻之後兩人的胸膛都劇烈地鼓動著，像是沈船溺水的人終於抓到浮木跳出水中吸到空氣那樣，雖然痛苦但至少是得救了，曾經他們是彼此的浮木，在人海中唯一的浮木，卻不知道從什麼時候開始，兩人朝著不的方向前進，漸行漸遠。

　　范達爾逐漸加快速度，酒精遲鈍的他的感官，他需要更多更強烈的刺激，洛基控制著肛門括約肌，製造出後穴正在緊緊吸著范達爾分身的假象，在一起這麼久他看得出來范達爾想要什麼。

　　「范達爾。」高潮來臨前夕，洛基叫了聲范達爾。

　　「什麼事？」

　　「吻我。」

　　范達爾照著洛基的話，一面親吻著洛基一面自己達到了高潮。高潮後的脫力加上大量酒精的影響，范達爾趴在洛基身上昏睡了過去，洛基用手環住范達爾的頭，在他的耳邊說道：

　　「范達爾，謝謝你愛我。」晶亮的淚珠滿溢了祖母綠的深潭。

　　洛基將睡著的范達爾放到床上，順便替他拿下保險套，要是裡面的精液弄髒了床鋪就麻煩了。

　　「洛基，我對不起你。」醉昏了的范達爾說著夢話，眼角也流著淚。

　　洛基看著范達爾，心中一陣刺痛：「不，是我對不起你，范達爾。」

　　洛基擦去范達爾臉上的淚水，把床留給了范達爾。這次的性愛很糟，雖然他們親吻著可是洛基發現自己已經不愛范達爾了，有人說戀愛只是七秒的化學反應，剩下的愛情需要的是兩人努力維持，如果愛的感覺已經消失，那這段感情中還剩下些什麼？洛基曾質疑范達爾還愛不愛自己，結果搞了半天現在才弄清楚，不愛的人是自己。

　　打開蓮蓬頭，洛基在浴室哭泣，他不敢哭出聲，眼淚往外流，痛只能往心裡悶。


	38. 二O一四年　三月三日　星期一

　　洛基的葬禮在一間公立的火葬場舉行，出席的人只有勞菲跟尼奧兩人，這是一場簡單且安靜的葬禮，沒有太多的預算勞菲只能為洛基選擇沒有上漆的薄棺，當火葬場的技師將棺木推進火化爐並關上火化爐的門，葬禮就結束了，火葬場的人告訴勞菲隔天就可以來取回骨灰，當尼奧扶著悲傷過度的勞菲走出火葬場時他們遇到了一位意想不到的人──希芙。

　　「勞菲阿姨。」希芙一眼就認出了勞菲。

　　「妳是？」勞菲完全不認得眼前這位女子。

　　「勞菲阿姨，是我，我是希芙。」

　　「希芙？」勞菲遲疑了一下，她花了一點時間才想起來：「妳是希芙，住在隔壁的希芙。」

　　「是的，勞菲阿姨。」

　　「妳也在紐約？」勞菲問。

　　「是的，那年我們全家搬到紐約，我現在也在紐約工作。」希芙不敢告訴勞菲自己是索爾的祕書。

　　「那孩子，洛基他來紐約後有跟妳聯絡嗎？我記得妳是他生病後唯一願意見的人。」說到往事勞菲難掩心中的情緒。

　　「沒有，如果我能早一點知道洛基他也來到了紐約，我一定會跟他聯絡的，真的很遺憾發生這樣的事。」對於故友的去世希芙也深深地感到難過。

　　「女士們，我們是不是該找個地方好好坐下來聊聊。」尼奧知道這兩個女人對洛基來說都相當的重要，也看得出來她們之間有很多話要說，於是提議另外找地方談。

　　「好的，尼奧叔，」希芙依然記得童年的點點滴滴：「我知道這附近有不錯的咖啡店。」

　　尼奧告訴希芙勞菲這幾天都沒好好吃過一頓飯，希望希芙能帶他們去好一點的餐廳，坐下來吃一頓飯，希芙想了想最後決定帶他們到一間位於皇后區的老式中餐館。

　　紅白的外牆進去後是幾個以提基(Tiki)擺飾為主題的用餐區，雖然是老牌且頗具規模的餐廳，但裡面的氣氛一點也不嚴肅高雅，這種恰到好處的庸俗感反而能讓人覺得輕鬆自在，希芙點了幾樣餐廳的招牌菜包括廣式餛飩湯、培根蝦，希芙還拜託廚房為他們特製一道底特律獨有的中式菜餚「窩舒改(Warr-Shu-Gai aka Almond Boneless Chicken)」，去骨雞胸肉裹上麵糊炸成金黃色，切塊放在生菜上再灑上杏仁片及淋上酸甜特製醬汁。

　　「剛來紐約時我很不能適應，特別是中菜館沒有窩舒改這道菜讓我相當震驚，我一直以為這道菜是世界名菜，沒想到竟然只有底特律有，我記得我當時難過了好一陣子。」希芙看著桌上的菜餚笑著說，食物似乎特別能勾起人的記憶。

　　「這麼多年不見，妳長大了，人也變漂亮了。」勞菲看著希芙說：「真是太可惜了，洛基到了紐約竟然沒有找妳。」

　　「他…他或許忘了我在紐約這件事吧，畢竟我最後一次見到他的那天，他的狀況很不好。」希芙想起他們全家要離開底特律的那天早上，她去跟洛基道別的情形。

　　氣氛有些尷尬，勞菲低頭默默喝著餛飩湯不說話，這麼多年過去，那天的事仍然讓勞菲自責不已，查覺到了尷尬的氣氛，尼奧試著拋出一些比較輕鬆的話題緩和氣氛。

　　「希芙，妳在紐約生活得如何？」尼奧問。

　　「非常好，這裡是大城市，除了剛開始有些不習慣之外，你知道的，在學校裡一個人都不認識，除了黑人跟白人之外還有許多種族的臉孔，我還記得第一天放學回家後，還哭著跟媽媽說我要回底特律呢！」希芙說著說著有些不好意思地笑了出來：「不過兩個星期後就漸漸習慣了，學校的課業很繁重，跟這些人一起吃午餐反而變成一項樂趣了。」

　　「我記得妳高中念的是……。」尼奧一時想不起來希芙去紐約後念的學校。

　　「史岱文森高中。」希芙接了尼奧的話。

　　「那是一所非常好的學校。」勞菲讚美道。

　　史岱文森高中是紐約的特殊公立學校，不像一般高中，學生需要參加特別高中入學考試才能進入該校，每年兩萬八千人報考，只有八百人能夠得到入學資格，史岱文森高中以科學及數學見長，是培育諾貝爾獎得主的搖籃學校。這間學校不僅在紐約州出名，在全美國甚至全世界都頗具知名度。

　　「是的，但是競爭也非常激烈，如果洛基能進這間學校他一定會很開心，我記得他的數學跟科學成績一直很好。」希芙說：「老實說我在課業上遇到困難時常常會想：『如果是洛基，他會怎麼做？』當時真的很希望他能在我身邊。」

　　「那個孩子，」勞菲放下筷子，看著希芙說：「他曾經喜歡過妳，妳知道嗎？」

　　「欸？」希芙一直把洛基當做兒時的玩伴和競爭對手，也是她最好的朋友。

　　「在他生病的前幾天，他跟我說的，還問我要怎麼跟妳告白比較好。」勞菲說著也笑了。

　　「真的嗎？」希芙不敢相信。

　　「真的，那孩子知道妳初中畢業要離開底特律了，他本來打算在畢業典禮那天跟妳告白的。」勞菲說。

　　洛基跟希芙從小就是鄰居，不但小學同班，中學也是同一所，希芙的父母並沒有因為勞菲身分的關係而禁止他們往來，很多時候他們還讓洛基暫住在他們家，說兩人是青梅竹馬、兩小無猜也不為過，希芙強悍、剛硬的大姊頭個性也常常保護洛基不受學校惡霸的欺負。

　　「原來還有這樣的事。」希芙淺淺一笑，十年前的事了，當年純純的感情已經不在，人事也已面目全非。

　　三人又聊了很多關於那些在底特律的美好時光，還有希芙一家在紐約的生活，勞菲很高興有人能和她聊聊小時候，在那件事發生之前的洛基。三人分別前，希芙問了勞菲一件她多年來的疑惑。

　　「勞菲阿姨，洛基他…他當時為什麼會突然生病？」

　　「這……」希芙的問題讓勞菲難以啟齒。

　　「洛基他是不是…」希芙覺得她推測的原因相當令人心痛：「他是不是被，是不是被強暴了？」

　　「……是的。」勞菲紅了眼眶。

　　「勞菲阿姨，」希芙上前擁抱勞菲，希望這遲來的安慰能讓她好過一些：「很抱歉，我很抱歉發生這樣的事。」

　　希芙從史岱文森高中畢業之後，順利申請上普林斯頓大學，主修商業管理，心理學是她第二專業，在一個兒童及青少年心理的研究會當中，她讀到一些關於兒童被性侵之後出現的行為與心理、精神上改變，當她在閱讀文獻及訪談觀察報告時，她一直想起洛基，她最後一次見到洛基時，洛基的行為、反應都跟那些報告中的孩子一樣，洛基最後的樣子希芙一直記在心裡，當時她跟教授討論過洛基的事，不過教授認為資訊有限，而且時間也過去很久，除非當事人親口證實，否則光憑希芙的描述很難斷定那些症狀是不是因為性侵而產生的。之後在媒體上看到關於洛基的報導更加堅定了她的想法，不過她知道不能過於相信媒體，尤其是當媒體把受害者貼上各式各樣「罪有應得」的標籤，今天她終於從勞菲口中證實了她的推測。

 

＊

 

　　同一天，紐約市警察局依然忙成一團，菲力‧考森探員在警察局連續住了一星期，雜亂的鬍渣沒有刮，西裝也皺巴巴的，眼睛也因為布滿了血絲而呈現火紅色，但他現在沒空管這些，他急著找瑪麗亞‧希爾探長。

　　「希爾探長。」考森叫著。

　　「什麼事？」希爾正在處理討人厭的文書工作，自從當上探長之後，寫報告的時間比到現場調查的時間還長，希爾都覺得自己快變成內勤人員了。

　　「請看看這個。」考森拿了一篇燒錄光碟給希爾。

　　希爾將光碟放進電腦，裡面是一個影片檔。

　　「這是…」希爾看了十分驚訝。

　　「新的證據，」考森說：「這足以推翻索爾‧奧丁森的證詞。」


	39. 二O一四年　三月三日　星期五

　　東尼‧史塔克律師帶著滿滿的笑容進辦公室，他現在有十足的把握可以為索爾‧奧丁森爭取到交保。

　　「史塔克先生，」秘書兼助理波茲小姐正在講一通電話，看樣子是要找史塔克的：「是審查庭的法官。」

　　「有什麼事？」史塔克喝了外帶一口咖啡，眉頭一皺：「甜甜圈，讚！咖啡，噁。」

　　「是關於奧丁森先生的案子的審查庭開庭日期，明天可以嗎？」波茲問。

　　「等等，我看看行程，」史塔克拿出手機，調閱出行事曆。

　　「先生，我建議後天比較適合。」手機裡傳出AI智慧管家賈維斯的聲音。

　　「那好，就後天。」史塔克看了波茲一眼，波茲馬上回到電話，跟對方確定了日期。

　　「波茲小姐，我下午要出去一趟，可能不會回來了，有任何預約都幫我改時間。」說完史塔克踏著愉快的小跳步進辦公事。

　　一進辦公室，他馬上將外帶咖啡丟進水槽，用自己的咖啡機沖了一杯純正義式濃縮黑咖啡。

　　「賈維斯，檔案。」史塔克打了個響指，AI管家賈維斯馬上調出所有跟祖母綠兇殺案有關的警方正式調查報告。

　　史塔克已經從負責這件案子的檢察官史蒂夫‧羅傑斯那裡得到調閱所有卷宗的許可，這些卷宗現在都以電子檔的方式顯示在史塔克超大玻璃辦公桌上。

　　卷宗中包含最新調查結果。警方從電信公司裡調到洛基手機裡儲存所有連絡人的資料，警方訊問了所有連絡人，一個洛基‧勞菲遜非常信任的女性，同時也是他的主管告訴警察，他去賣淫，從事性交易的理由。

　　史塔克發現更有意思的是，警方在確認被害者身分後的沒多久就對他的男朋友范達爾發佈了通緝令，這男人有長長一串前科，偷竊、恐嚇、搶劫、販毒，兩年前還犯了傷害罪──將一名哥倫比亞大學三年級的學生毆打成重傷送醫，那名學生還是一個兄弟會的會長。在警方的訊問中，范達爾也承認他曾經一次跟蹤洛基到大溪地飯店，但洛基說他是去應徵工作的。訊問記錄長達數頁，每一頁都可以讀出警方對范達爾的不信任，但是最後他們還是只有發現動機但查無犯案憑證，至少在犯案現場沒有找到任何能跟范達爾扯上關係的證據。

　　下午史塔克動身前往紐約地檢署拜訪主任檢察官福瑞，他沒有兩手空空，他還帶了伴手禮去──一整袋的中東料理。

　　「嘿！好久不見阿！老朋友。」史塔克嘻皮笑臉地跟福瑞打招呼。

　　「你來做什麼？」對方顯然非常不歡迎他，福瑞用他僅剩的一隻眼睛冷冷地看著史塔克。

　　從史塔克成為律師開始，他們在法庭上見面的次數不下百來次，紐約地檢署不知道吃了史塔克多少虧。

　　「你吃午餐了嗎？」史塔克不理會福瑞的冷漠，開始把袋子裡的食物放在福瑞的辦公桌上：「我帶了沙威瑪，我沒吃過這種東西，但是我一直很想試試看，你有吃過嗎？」

　　主任檢察官福瑞馬上收拾桌上的文件，除了怕被那個自大狂弄髒之外，這些文件是屬於機密等級，只有少數有權限的人可以觀看。

　　史塔克很自在地在客椅上坐下，拿了兩份用錫箔紙包起來的沙威瑪。

　　「你要牛肉還是小羊肉？」史塔克問，不過他不是真心要讓福瑞選：「我要牛肉。」

　　撕開錫箔紙，史塔克開史自顧自地吃了起來，福瑞則是沉著臉看著眼前全紐約最令人痛恨的辯護律師。

　　「你不會只是來吃午餐的吧？你到底來做什麼？」福瑞問。

　　「當然，我必須要跟你討論一下我的當事人，」史塔克一邊吃一邊說：「我覺得你們應該放了我的當事人，不覺得那個男孩的男朋友比較可能是兇手嗎？」

　　「我先聲明，我也不喜歡他的男朋友，但沒有辦法證實范達爾就是兇手。」福瑞說道。

　　「他忌妒，」史塔克說：「他的情人有了新歡，這個新歡比他帥、比他有錢，喔！是超級有錢，說不定連床上功夫都比他好。你知道『忌妒』是很強大的力量，不能排除他有犯案的可能性，死者是他男朋友，他知道這間飯店，而他男朋有跟別的男人上床了，如果他在場，也許真的可能會殺了他。」

　　「既然如此，那奧丁森為什麼要說謊？」福瑞問：「說謊不就是有不可告人之事？」

　　「每個人都會說謊，」史塔克聳聳肩：「每個人說謊都有他的理由，我的當事人說謊是因為他有必須要保護的東西。」

　　「不就是他的名譽跟財產嗎？你們這些有錢人一個比一個還要骯髒齷齪。」福瑞說。

　　「我的當事人要保護的是他的家人，他的妻子，他五歲的兒子，還有他年邁的父母，」史塔克說，沙威瑪已經消失掉一半了。

　　「很顯然地他失敗了。」福瑞說：「一個無法克制慾望的人，很難說他不是衝動犯案。」

　　「或著他根本沒有。同性戀結婚都已經合法了，和一個男大學生上床終究還是不違法的吧！」史塔克提出辯駁：「我們又不是活在一九五零年的英國，也不是信奉伊斯蘭教的國家。」

　　「是阿，但是一名已婚者外遇也不是什麼好事。」

　　「天佑美國，不是好事不代表犯罪，」史塔克咬下最後一口沙威瑪：「通姦早就在二十年前除罪化了，我看不出來奧丁森有什麼理由要殺掉他的情人，他極盡所能地寵愛他，不管是衣服還是什麼，不管多少錢都買給他，而他的情人，根據我當事人的說法，他從來沒有在物質上跟我的當事人要求過什麼，他不要奧丁森跟他老婆離婚，他也不要名份或是生活費，他甚至不要他們的關係曝光。我的當事人沒有任何犯罪的理由。」

　　「我也還沒有看出來，不過我們又不是在寫無聊的偵探小說，犯罪動機對我來說沒那麼重要，」福瑞說：「但在初次審訊時，奧丁森先生的確撒了個大謊。」

　　「沒錯，我已經罵過他了，如果他保持沉默事情會簡單些，這雖然使他涉嫌重大，但最後還是查無實證。」史塔克說。

　　「你想說什麼？」福瑞聽出史塔克話中有話。

　　「警方在當時就應該把他當成被告來訊問，但是他們只把奧丁森先生當證人，」史塔克收回放鬆的坐姿，嚴肅了起來：「從警方掌握的通聯紀錄中，喔，這分通聯紀錄還是我的委託人主動提供的，他們知道他和那個祖母綠男孩通話很久，根據車上的全球衛星定位系統也知道他的車就停在飯店地下停車場，他們還知道死者所在的房間是我的當事人訂的，掌握了這麼多資料，為什麼不在一開始就把奧丁森當作被告呢？」

　　福瑞拿出警方的口供紀錄，他仔細的翻閱著，最後他忿忿地咬著下唇說：「你是對的。」福瑞並不氣惱警方的粗心大意，但是他痛恨有史塔克這種混帳辯護律師。

　　福瑞只能承認史塔克提出的論點是正確的，並把檔案推開。警方老是犯下這類的疏忽讓福瑞覺得很煩，特別是碰上史塔克這種頂尖的被告律師時，真的很礙事。

　　「除此之外，在犯案供具，也就是打死那名男大學生的座燈上，沒有發現指紋。」史塔克說，根據鑑識小組現場蒐證的結果，那只水晶燈座上只有洛基‧勞菲遜的ＤＮＡ。

　　「是這樣沒錯，」福瑞說：「但是死者頭髮上、身上的精液有部分是來自您的當事人，東尼‧史塔克先生。」

　　「哈哈，噢，福瑞主任您少開玩笑了，」史塔克乾笑了兩聲：「這根本不合邏輯。奧丁森跟那個男孩打了一砲，嗯，正確來說是四次，我還蠻佩服他到這種年紀還有這樣的體力，他在男孩身上射了精，然後為了要打死他，但又不想讓人查出指紋趕緊戴上手套？拜託，奧丁森又不是白癡，雖然有時候我很懷疑他是，更正是很多時候。」

　　「怎麼會有辯護律師在檢察官面前這樣吐槽自己的當事人，這個東尼能活到現在還真是奇蹟。」福瑞想著，他沒有反駁史塔克。

　　史塔克繼續說：「而且在那個六一六號房到處都是奧丁森跟勞菲遜的指紋，水杯、門把、浴室、窗戶、牆上滿滿都是，這些都顯示他曾經在飯店停留過，但這不是犯案的事實，沒有直接的證據顯示是他殺了洛基‧勞菲遜先生。」

　　福瑞和史塔克又持續爭論了一個小時，最後主任檢察官終於同意索爾‧奧丁森沒有確切的犯案證據：

　　「有鑒於你的委託人於羈押審查時詳細交代與死者的關係，在這個前提之下，我同意明天起停止羈押。」

　　「真是太謝謝你了！」史塔克一副勝券在握，自得意滿的神情，讓福瑞十分厭務。

　　「但是，他必須交出護照，支付四百萬美元的交保金，而且每週要向警察報到兩次。同意嗎？」

　　「當然同意。」

　　當東尼‧史塔克那個混帳律師離開辦公室時，紐約地檢署主任檢察官尼克‧福瑞還算滿意這次的交涉，事件算是平息下來了，雖然福瑞討厭史塔克，不過他本來就不覺得索爾‧奧丁森是兇手，奧丁森雖然滿身肌肉，健美到有點可怕，但能管理一整個銀行部門的人看起來不會是什麼狂暴分子，不像是會拿著水晶座燈痛毆瘦弱的男大學生的頭部。但是人心隔肚皮，誰又真的了解這個人呢？詐欺犯總是一副和藹可親的樣子，扒手小偷往往是最讓你不防備的人，很少有人會在早上起床的時候說：「好吧，我今天要犯罪，我要來殺一個人。」但是，每個人都可能犯下罪行，因此對福瑞來說，犯案動機也未必是關鍵。

　　兩個小時後，福瑞要下班了，正當他要離開辦公室返家時，電話響起。

　　「幹你他媽的。」福瑞咒罵了一句，是哪個渾蛋挑他下班的時候打電話。

　　他走回辦公桌拿起電話筒，接著就跌坐在辦公椅上，那通電話是紐約警察局兇案組瑪麗亞‧希爾探長打來的。六分鐘後，福瑞掛上電話，他看看時鐘，從黑色風衣口袋中拿出一支老鋼筆，這是他正式成為檢察官時買給自己的禮物，寫下這段通話的摘要，訂在擋案封面做為最上一頁。然後福瑞把燈關掉，在黑暗中坐了一會兒，現在他知道，兇手是索爾‧奧丁森。

 


	40. 二O一三年　六月十三日　星期四

　　在那天之後，洛基仍然跟范達爾在一起，不同是他們做愛的次數變多了，洛基沒有告訴范達爾自己已經不愛他了，也沒有跟范達爾提分手，連妓女找上門來叫囂的事都沒說，洛基想盡辦法找回當初跟范達爾戀愛的感覺，同性戀不等於性生活混亂，只是很多時候他們要找到單一的固定伴侶比異性戀更加困難，洛基不想這樣放棄一段三年的感情，或者說他沒有勇氣放手。

　　「洛基，我要再去跑一次船。」六月初時范達爾跟洛基說。

　　「為什麼？」洛基問：「你又要離開我了嗎？」他的表情很悲傷。

　　「我也不想，洛基，可是這次去可以有三萬塊，至少三萬塊，那是很大的一筆錢，如果有那些錢債務就可以早點還完，我們也可以輕鬆一點，我不想再為了錢的事情跟你吵架了，寶貝。」范達爾說。

　　「可是我不想你開我，」洛基低下頭：「我希望你可以在紐約找個安定的工作，領最低時薪也沒有關係，債務的問題我們可以一起想辦法，好嗎？」

　　「洛基，不是我不想，是我沒辦法。」

　　范達爾不是沒有找過，只是以他的狀況真的非常難找到工作，就算有也是一兩天的臨時工，領到的薪水連一個月的基本開銷都負擔不起，范達爾自己也相當煩躁。當然有一些工作他還是可以做，酒店男公關或是男妓，可是做這些工作只會更傷洛基的心。

　　「那你要去多久？」洛基問，三萬塊是個不小的數目，表示范達爾要離開相當長的一段時間。

　　「三個月，這次是要去男大西洋。」范達爾說。

　　聽到范達爾要離開三個月，洛基非常不願意。

　　「不要去。」他用近乎哀求的語氣說：「不要去好不好，請你不要離開我。」

　　「不行，洛基，我要去，」范達爾相當堅決：「只是三個月而已，我很快就會回來的，你不相信我嗎？」

　　洛基不是不相信范達爾，而是他不相信自己，索爾給他的誘惑太大，洛基就要把持不住自己，上次的一個半月已經讓洛基覺得夠漫長了，三個月洛基根本不知道該怎麼辦。理性告訴洛基他跟索爾不會有結果，但是感情這種事不是靠理性就能控制得了的。

　　「洛基，拜託你讓我去，為了我們的將來，我只想早點結束這種日子，對不起讓你每天都活在恐懼中，」范達爾懇求著：「我想永遠跟你在一起，所以請你忍耐一下，三個月很快就會過去的，請你相信我，相信我們的愛情，好嗎？」

　　「你會打電話給我吧？」洛基沒有辦法拒絕范達爾，只有同意。

　　「會。」范達爾回答的堅定。

　　「每天？」

　　「嗯，每天。」范達爾將洛基的頭髮塞往耳後，讓他漂亮的下顎線條露出來。

　　「真的？」洛基再三確認。

　　范達爾用吻代替了回答。

　　在范達爾確定了啟程的日期後他們的性愛一次比一次激烈，次數也更加頻繁，好像要把三個月的份全部做足似的，洛基身上的吻痕從沒減少，有些地方還因為被重複親吻而變成淤青的顏色。

　　　「你男朋友最近很熱情歐，」索爾也在他們交易時調侃洛基：「難道我們的事情被他知道了？」

　　看到洛基身上這麼多草莓色歡愛的痕跡，索爾也在每一個范達爾用力親吻過的地方，輕輕地啃咬著，力道控制在會讓洛基感覺到痛卻不會留下痕跡的大小，不知道是不是覺得好玩還是帶有一點忌妒的成份在，洛基分別求著索爾跟范達爾不要這麼做，但是卻一點用都沒有，洛基的體力很快地就被兩人消磨殆盡，剛好又遇到學期末，洛基的身體更是吃不消。

　　咖啡店領班注意到了洛基的變化，她試著勸洛基不要再過這種生活了，這樣對誰都不好。

　　「洛基，領子拉高一點。」薇兒‧丹娣提醒著，脖子上的吻痕露出來了。

　　「抱歉。」洛基馬上將衣領拉好。

　　「你還在跟那人援交嗎？」丹娣問。

　　「嗯。」洛基點點頭。

　　「那些痕跡是他留下的嗎？」

　　「不是，是范達爾弄的。」洛基說。

　　「你跟范達爾還好嗎？」從洛基的反應，丹娣查覺到洛基跟范達爾的關係似乎有些變了：「還吵架嗎？」

　　「不，不吵架了。」洛基說，只要不吵架范達爾就不會把洛基一個人丟在家裡徹夜不歸。

　　「那范達爾知道你跟他的事了嗎？」丹娣接著問，「他」指的是洛基援交的對象，索爾。

　　「不，我沒有讓范達爾知道，雖然差一點被發現。」洛基輕輕一笑。

　　「洛基，你這樣下去好嗎？」丹娣說：「被發現沒關係嗎？你的身體受得了嗎？」

　　「我不知道。」洛基的眼神黯淡下去了：「范達爾又要出海了，幾天而已沒關係的。」後面這句話洛基是說給自己聽的。

　　「洛基，人生是你自己的，身體也是，你要愛惜你自己阿。」丹娣語重心長的說，她真的很擔心洛基的狀況。

　　「薇兒，」一陣沉默之後，洛基開口說：「我不愛他了。」

　　「誰？」

　　「范達爾，我發現自己不再愛他了，我以為只要一直在一起就會重新愛上他，可是好像不是這麼回事。」

　　「那你的決定呢？」丹娣問，她一直想勸洛基跟范達爾分手，她覺得洛基值得更好的人愛，可是感情的事她沒有權力過問。

　　「我還沒決定。」洛基說。

　　丹娣問：「范達爾什麼時候出發？」

　　「後天。」

　　「那你就趁這段時間好好想想該怎麼辦吧，洛基，不要再遷就別人了，你自己才是最重要的。」

　　「嗯。」洛基輕聲應到。

　　「趁這個機會做個了斷吧，跟范達爾還有那個人都是，你不能這樣下去，會毀了你自己。」丹娣心疼洛基這個孩子。

　　洛基看著丹娣，眼神有些迷惘，一會兒後，他像是想通了什麼抬頭看向前方。

　　「嗯，我會的，一切都會結束的。」

　　「不不不，我不是那個意思。」丹娣發現自己說了讓洛基誤會的話。

　　洛基拿起咖啡壺就要離開吧檯。

　　「洛基！你別誤會。」丹娣有些慌了。

　　「我知道，謝謝妳，丹娣。」洛基回過身：「三桌的客人咖啡要喝完了」洛基搖晃著手中的咖啡壺，轉身離去。

　　「洛基……」洛基的表情很複雜，讓丹娣非常擔心，但是接下來的時間客人源源不斷的來，丹娣沒有時間再跟洛基詳談。

　　星期六的早上洛基給了范達爾一個長長的深吻後才出門，這天是范達爾啟程前往波士頓港的日子，洛基沒有辦法去送行，這個臨別的吻算是給范達爾的補償。

　　「范達爾，答應我，你一定要打電話。」洛基說，他相當的焦躁不安。

　　「我盡量，寶貝。」感受到洛基不安的心情，范達爾溫柔地出言安慰：「對不起，又要讓你寂寞了。」

　　「請你早點回來。」這次洛基怕的不是孤單寂寞，而是跟范達爾的感情還能不能維持。

　　「我會的。」雖然范達爾給了洛基一個肯定的答覆，但是漁船出海能不能照預期的日子回來誰也不知道。

　　洛基臨走前范達爾又給他一個用力的擁抱，洛基的手臂被弄痛了，可是他卻沒有掙扎，也沒有推開范達爾，一想到今天回家時范達爾就不在了，洛基從未平靜過的心又更加地混亂。

　　「洛基，我愛你，請你等我。」不知范達爾是否也有感覺，洛基覺得他對自己說這些話，好像他就要失去自己似的。


	41. 二O一四年　三月六日　星期四

　　尼克‧福瑞檢察官主動打電話給東尼‧史塔克律師這還是頭一遭，就在史塔克帶著沙威瑪拜訪福瑞的隔天，福瑞約了史塔克在他的辦公室見面。

　　「史塔克先生，就像我在電話裡跟你說的，你必須撤回索爾‧奧丁森的交保申請。」福瑞說。

　　福瑞將裝有照片跟光碟的卷宗推到史塔克面前，他的表情嚴肅而冷酷。

　　史塔克翻開卷宗，裡面有兩張從監視器畫面擷取下來的照片，是索爾開著車離開大溪地飯店停車場出口的照片，監視器將索爾的臉拍的很清楚。

　　「飯店的停車場出入口設有高解析度監視錄影器，」福瑞說：「你的委託人在離開時被拍攝下來，我今天早上才拿到照片，昨天紐約兇案組的人已經打電話告知我了。」

　　史塔克皺著眉頭看著那幾張放大成Ａ４大小的照片，然後抬頭疑惑地看著福瑞。

　　「那又怎麼樣呢？我的當事人的確多次進出這間飯店。」

　　「是時間，史塔克先生。」福瑞指著照片右下角：「這些照片是奧丁森先生離開飯店停車場時拍到的，你看第一張照片上的時間，監視錄影器器會把時間印在右下角，時間是二零一三年十月二十九日十五點二十八分。我們也檢測過件是錄影器上的時鐘裝置，它是正確的。」

　　史塔克的眉頭皺得更緊了。

　　「清潔人員在十五點三十一分發現死者，這時間也沒錯，和第一通報案電話十五點三十四分的時間也是吻合的。很遺憾，兇手應該不會是另有其人。」福瑞的語氣相當堅定：「索爾‧奧丁森就是殺害洛基‧勞菲遜的兇手。」

　　「怎麼會！」史塔克感到相當沮喪。

　　雖然這還是間接證據，但是卻是所有證據中最強而有力的一個，死者被發現的時間與索爾離開的時間只有相差三分鐘，表示在這之前索爾都和洛基在一起，並不是像索爾所說的他兩點半就先行離開。

　　除了撤回羈押審查的申請，史塔克別無選擇。索爾依然還押候審。


	42. 二O一三年　六月二十九日　星期六

　　雖然是假日但是索爾還在公司加班，再過兩天就要做年中結算，許多文件要索爾再次審查，接近晚上十點的時候索爾的手機響了，他拿起電話一看，是洛基的號碼，是他給洛基的專用手機的號碼。索爾有些高興，這是洛基第一次用這支手機打電話給他。

　　「喂。」索爾接起電話，但是電話那頭的聲音不是洛基。

　　「噢，太好了，有人接電話！」是男人的聲音，但是說話的方式卻像女人一樣：「請問你是洛基的朋友嗎？」

　　「我是，」索爾感到相當疑惑，為什麼是別人用洛基的手機打電話：「你是？」

　　「你可以叫我芙蕾亞，我這裡是金蘋果樂園酒吧，你方便來接洛基回去嗎？」

　　「洛基怎麼了？」深怕洛基出事，索爾緊張了起來。

　　「他喝醉了。」

　　「好我馬上過去。」

　　聽到洛基喝醉索爾感到驚訝，他認識的洛基除了在床上之外都是相當拘謹的，他曾經多次邀請洛基一同喝酒，但洛基連一口香檳也不願意喝，現在竟然會喝醉，還是醉到無法自己回家的狀態，洛基到底怎麼了？問了芙蕾亞酒吧的位置，索爾立刻動身前往。

　　金蘋果樂園是一間位於布魯克林的酒吧，芙蕾亞是這間酒吧的老闆兼酒保，酒吧隱身在巷弄裡，入口除了一張寫上店名的小黑板並沒有其他招牌指示，索爾花了一點時間才找到，推開門，下了樓梯，進到酒吧裡，索爾立刻感受到一股異樣的氣氛，這間酒吧不是一般的Lounge酒吧，也不是放著電子音樂有著舞池大家前胸貼著後背擠在一起跳舞的夜店，金蘋果樂園是一間集合同性戀、變性人以及第三性等在某些分類上算是社會邊緣人的酒吧。酒吧用透明珠簾及各色沙發座椅區隔成幾個小空間，有倆倆一對的情侶也有三五人的小群體，幾乎所有人都在索爾進門時把目光投在他身上，索爾感覺自己跟這個空間不入。

　　「他是誰？」有人問。

　　「他身材好好。」有人說。

　　「他一個人？」有人感到興奮。

　　「我想給他幹。」有人對著自己身旁的人低語。

　　「把他扒光，我要摸著他的二頭肌、三頭肌跟胸大肌然後被他幹到高潮。」

　　「是誰約他來的？那個幸運兒是誰？」更多人這樣想著。

　　到處都有人在竊竊私語，索爾不理會這些奇異的目光，直接朝向吧檯走過去，在吧檯後的是個剃成三分頭的酒保，從露在皮製背心外的手臂與胸膛可以判斷他是個男人，但是臉上濃厚的妝，青綠色的眼影跟粉紅色的唇膏還有特地勾出來的眼線卻讓他看起來多了幾分像女人般的妖豔。

　　「我找芙雷亞。」索爾對酒保說。

　　「我就是。」半趴在吧檯上的酒保站直了身體：「你是就是洛基的朋友？」

　　「是的，他在哪裡？」索爾並沒有在酒吧裡看到洛基。

　　酒保沒有馬上回答索爾的問題，而是拿出一支香檳金色的昂貴手機開始撥電話。

　　「嘿！你怎麼有那支手機？」索爾一眼就認出來那是他送給洛基的手機。

　　在酒保按下撥號鍵的同時索爾口袋裡的手機響了。

　　「你果然是洛基的朋友。」酒保切掉了電話：「跟我來吧，陌生人。」

　　酒保走出吧檯帶著索爾進到酒吧的後臺。

　　「所以，你就是那個幸運兒？」酒保一邊走一邊說：「范達爾呢？」

　　「誰？」索爾問。

　　「洛基他男朋友阿！你不知道？」酒保有些驚訝。

　　「我不知道，我也不認識他。」索爾說：「洛基在哪裡？」索爾又問了一遍。

　　「在倉庫裡。」酒保說，他們在一扇木門前停了下來。

　　芙蕾亞從迷彩褲口袋裡拿出了鑰匙打開了倉庫的門，倉庫的貨架上擺滿了各式酒類、果汁與罐頭水果，倉庫的中央有一張行軍床，洛基就躺在上面。

　　「他醉成這樣？」看洛基醉得不省人事，索爾有些不敢相信。

　　「這個嘛……其實他剛來的時候還沒有這麼醉啦！」芙蕾亞摸了摸下巴。

　　「你把他灌醉？」

　　「沒辦法阿！這個孩子一喝酒就開始哭，喝醉了更是哭得驚天動地，不把他徹底灌醉了，他會哭個沒完的，那我還要不要做生意阿？」芙蕾亞說。

　　索爾走到行軍床邊，蹲了下來，洛基臉上果然佈滿了淚痕。

　　「放心啦！他還活著，我可是好不容易才把他灌醉的呢。」芙蕾亞雙手抱胸靠在門邊。

　　「你給他喝了什麼？」索爾問。

　　「我想想看喔，恩．．．．他來的時候先要了一杯琴酒馬丁尼，一杯血腥瑪麗，一杯長島冰茶，一杯螺絲起子，再來我給了他邁阿密、馬雅、自由古巴、聖地牙哥、華沙、窩瓦河，後來直接給了他兩瓶蕭邦外加磨了一顆贊安諾，感謝老天爺，他終於倒了。」芙蕾亞說到最後還在胸前畫了十字。

　　「你這是要殺死他吧。」索爾聽到洛基喝了這麼多酒還被餵安眠藥，現在是不是要先送他去醫院？

　　「安啦！這小子死不了，」芙蕾亞揮了揮手表示沒什麼大不了：「他來之前大概就已經在家裡喝了一打啤酒吧！他是哭著到我這裡來的，大概是又跟的男朋友怎麼了，說真的，他能平安過來沒有在路上被人擄走還真是奇蹟呢！你也知道洛基他是很誘人的不是嗎？」芙蕾亞狐媚地笑了笑。

　　「他喝了多少？」索爾拿出皮夾要付酒錢。　

　　「調酒一杯四十，蕭邦一瓶進貨價二十八，我算他四百五就好。」芙蕾亞說。

　　索爾從皮夾中拿出五張百元美鈔交給芙蕾亞：「剩下的是小費。」

　　正在芙蕾亞覺得索爾很小氣的時候，索爾又將皮夾裡全部的紙鈔拿出來。

　　「我不知道有多少，不過我來過這裡的事，請不要說出去，也不能讓他男朋友知道。」

　　芙蕾亞看了看索爾又看了看他手上的鈔票，笑了一下，毫不客氣地收下紙鈔，連同剛才的五百美元一起塞在褲頭。

　　「了解。」洛基跟索爾的關係不用說明，芙蕾亞知道那是不能曝光的秘密。

　　「洛基。」索爾蹲下身試圖叫醒洛基。

　　「等等！」芙蕾亞連忙阻止：「絕對不可以叫醒他！我好不容易讓他醉死了，叫醒他你要我怎麼收拾？」

　　索爾只能放棄叫醒洛基的念頭。

　　「他的手機怎麼會在你手上？」索爾問。

　　「當然是因為他喝醉了，身上又只有這支手機，我還能怎麼辦？」芙蕾亞說：「這手機八成是你送他的吧？在一起多久啦？我還真沒想到這小子會背著范達爾偷吃呢！如果是范達爾偷吃我一點都不意外，不過范達爾跟這孩子戀愛後整個人就像是轉性了，乖得跟什麼一樣，以前那個花花公子都不知道被藏哪去了。」

　　「我們沒有在一起。」索爾強調這一點。

　　「沒在一起？那你們……」芙蕾亞問：「是炮友？怎麼可能？你確定？他是洛基耶！」

　　芙蕾亞有點不敢相信洛基跟索爾竟然只有肉體關係，以他對洛基的了解，洛基這個人一向都是重視精神大於肉體的，怎麼可能在沒有任何感情基礎的狀況下與人發生關係。

　　「我們的事你別管，」索爾說，眼神中帶著殺氣：「他身上就只有這支手機？沒有其他東西了？」

　　芙蕾亞沒有被索爾嚇到，但他也知道不能再多問了。

　　「是阿，沒其他東西了，你會送他回家去嗎？」芙蕾亞說。

　　「不，我要帶他回我那邊去。」索爾說，他把洛基扛到肩上。

　　「你會陪著他吧？」芙蕾亞問：「我不知道他跟范達爾發生了什麼事，但是我想他醒來時有人陪在他身邊會比較好。」

　　「洛基跟那個范達爾怎麼了嗎？」索爾問。

　　「大概是吵架了吧，兩個月前范達爾也是來這裡一直喝一直喝，喝到最後我還得送他回去。」芙蕾亞說得惋惜：「如果他們分手了會很可惜的，難得在一起這麼久。」

　　金蘋果樂園酒吧沒有後門，芙蕾亞指示索爾從建築物的另外一個出口離開，既然索爾都給了他封口費，當然不能讓索爾扛著洛基從門口出去讓其他客人看到。

　　「老闆，剛剛那個男人是誰阿？」芙蕾亞回到店裡後有人跑來吧檯問。

　　「是酒商，別打他主意了，他是直的。」芙蕾亞說。

　　對方一陣失望，芙蕾亞也覺得可惜，要是索爾不是異性戀他也很想跟他來一次。

 

＊

 

　　索爾帶著喝醉的洛基回到大溪地飯店六一六號房，根據最新送來的報告，索爾知道范達爾又出海了，這次要出去三個月，所以把洛基帶到飯店來應該沒問題，學校也早就開始放暑假了。

　　索爾將洛基放在沙發上，不料卻驚醒了洛基。

　　「洛基？」索爾輕輕叫著。

　　洛基的眼神朦朧，精神恍惚，他看著索爾卻沒有任何表情。

　　「洛基你還好嗎？」索爾問。

　　「你是誰？」洛基問。

　　「我是索爾。」索爾回答到。

　　「索爾？索爾，索爾。」洛基目光呆滯，口中喃喃念著索爾的名字，突然間他開始哭了起來。

　　「怎麼了？」面對洛基沒裡由的哭泣，索爾慌了手腳。

　　「我恨索爾，我恨死索爾了！」洛基越哭越兇，像個五歲小孩那樣嚎啕大哭，一邊哭還一邊咒罵著索爾。

　　索爾並不在意，他只當洛基是喝醉了在鬧脾氣，他想盡辦法要讓洛基安靜下來，現在他了解到酒吧老闆為什麼要他絕對不可以叫醒洛基了，洛基哭得兇，連嗓子都哭啞了卻沒有要停下來的意思；哭到吐了，吐出來的也都是淡黃色液體，索爾發現洛基一整個晚上都沒有吃東西，只有喝酒，索爾心疼洛基這樣傷害自己的身體。

　　鬧了一個多小時洛基終於停歇下來，斜躺在沙發上啜泣，索爾趁這時候進浴室弄條濕毛巾來給洛基擦臉，索爾蹲在洛基面前細心地擦去他臉上的淚痕、鼻涕、口水及嘔吐物，洛基忽然抓住索爾的手，兩顆祖母綠的眼睛直直地看著索爾的臉。

　　「索爾，對不起，我愛你。」洛基說。

　　「什麼？」

　　「索爾，我愛上你了。」洛基又說了一遍。

　　事情發生的太快索爾一下子還沒有反應過來，洛基雙手捧住索爾的臉就往他嘴上吻了下去，索爾試著將洛基推開，但是洛基的唇又馬上貼了上來，香軟的唇混合著嘔吐物的味道衝進索爾的口腔。

　　「撲通」索爾感到自己的心臟在躍動，很久沒有這樣的感覺了，自從十歲那年被父親強迫送進嚴格的寄宿學校，索爾就沒有感受過自己心臟跳動的聲音。

　　「洛基你等一下。」索爾想要阻止洛基，但洛基緊緊地吻著他，不願意放手。

　　索爾現在的心情就跟洛基的吻一樣複雜，那個一直拒絕自己親吻的洛基現在竟然主動吻上自己，這個吻一點也不溫柔還帶著酒氣與嘔吐物刺鼻難聞的味道，但是索爾並不排斥這樣的吻，洛基用全身的力氣在吻著自己，不但吻著身體還一直往自己身上靠。

　　「洛基，停！」索爾想要制止洛基這瘋狂的行為。

　　但喝醉的洛基完全聽不進索爾的話，索爾推開了他，但洛基馬上又抓住索爾的衣領將他一起帶到沙發上。

　　「索爾，對不起，我愛你。」洛基躺在沙發上，又對索爾說了一次，然後將索爾拉近自己，再度貼上他的唇。

　　索爾不拒絕洛基的吻了，還回應了洛基的吻，他感到嘴角一陣鹹味，那是洛基的眼淚，含有鹽分的淚水從洛基的眼中流出，沿著臉頰滑進兩人緊貼的唇瓣。


	43. 二O一三年　六月三十日　星期日

　　洛基是被一陣劇烈的頭痛叫醒的，他扶著快要裂掉的額頭坐了起來，掀開蓋在身上的被子，他覺得自己口很渴，眼睛很痛，他想不起來自己昨天做了什麼，依稀記得在家裡喝了一些酒，後來的事就全都不記得了。

　　「這裡是哪裡？」洛基艱難地抬頭看了看四周，他發現自己不在家裡，但這個地方他很熟悉，是那間飯店的那個房間，自己每個星期一跟星期四都會來的地方。

　　「你醒啦！」索爾從浴室裡走出來，身上只穿著浴袍還帶著水氣。

　　「你……我……。」洛基無法理解現在是什麼樣的情形。

　　「沒事，不用緊張，你昨天晚上在酒吧裡喝醉了，我帶你回來這樣而已，我沒有對你做什麼，趁人之危不是我的風格。」索爾開了一瓶礦泉水喝了起來。

　　洛基檢查自己身上的衣物都還完好無缺，看來索爾真的沒有對自己做什麼。

　　「對不起，讓你困擾了。」洛基向索爾道歉，接著就想起身下床。

　　「是阿，我真的很困擾呢！你吻了我，還說你愛我。」索爾故意說得輕鬆。

　　「什麼！」洛基差點摔在地上，他不敢相信自己竟然真的做了那些事。

　　「對不起。」洛基說，雖然他不記得自己做過哪些事，但這幾個月他一直將對索爾的感情壓抑在心中，一時酒醉做出了那些失禮的舉動，也不是沒有可能的。

　　「沒關係。」索爾來到洛基面前：「但是我可以吻你嗎？」

　　洛基不知道該做什麼反應，索爾見他沒有答話就當作洛基答應了，於是索爾親吻了洛基，這個吻很淺很溫柔，卻也很短暫。

　　「為什麼？」洛基問索爾為什麼要吻他。

　　「我想我大概也喜歡你吧。」索爾說：「昨天你吻我時，我心動了。」

　　「可是，可是你又不是同性戀。」洛基說。

　　「或許不是，或許是，我從來不知道自己喜歡什麼，但是昨天晚上當你吻上我時，我想我喜歡你吧！」索爾說。

　　這是告白嗎？聽見索爾說喜歡自己，洛基的心比聽到索爾說自己昨天晚上趁著酒醉像索爾示愛時還要慌亂，洛基沿著床沿坐在地板上。

　　「那我們現在該怎麼辦？」洛基問。

　　「你該洗個澡，好好吃一頓早餐解宿醉，然後回家收拾行李，我還要回公司加班。」索爾跟著洛基蹲了下來：「這房間需要清潔人員來打掃一下。」

　　這時洛基才注意到房間內的一片狼藉，還有自己胃中還在陣陣翻滾的嘔吐噁心感。

　　「真的非常抱歉。」洛基低下頭說，對於自己昨天脫序的行為感到非常羞愧。

　　「不用道歉了，」索爾將剛剛喝過的水瓶交給洛基：「喝點水，如果你真的覺得抱歉的話，那今天晚上回到這裡告訴我你發生了什麼事吧！」

　　索爾摸了摸洛基的頭，站了起來。

　　「早餐…」聽到早餐兩個字洛基猛然想起自己今天還要上班：「現在幾點了？」洛基慌張的問。

　　「早上七點二十六分，怎麼了？」索爾故意問，他也知道洛基今天有全日班的打工。

　　「該死我要上班！」洛基咒罵著。

　　「那你的動作最好快一點。」索爾笑了笑。

　　洛基在索爾的催促下進了浴室，還在宿醉的他頭昏腦脹想不了太複雜的事情，例如中年已婚異性戀男是如何愛上同性戀男大生的？這樣的事情。他在浴室裡又吐了一回，嘔吐後口中的酸臭讓洛基又覺得噁心，自己昨天該不會是帶著這種味道強吻索爾的吧？想道自己是在喝醉酒最糟糕的情況下大辣辣的跟索爾接吻兼告白，洛基恨不挖個地洞鑽進去，可是剛才索爾說喜歡自己，如果在那糟糕的吻之後還能出說喜歡自己，那這份感情好像也不會是假的，現在到底該怎麼辦洛基心中也沒個底。

　　「洛基，快點喔，早餐已經送來了。」索爾在浴室外催促著，聲音聽起來輕快愉悅。

　　洛基迅速地梳洗完畢走出浴室，沖了個冷水澡腦袋清醒多了，但宿醉困擾著洛基，他的心情很壞，他仍然頭痛欲裂，他的臉色很差，加上知道自己昨天晚上做了什麼還有今天早上索爾對自己做的事，讓洛基覺得又羞又窘，面對索爾時手足無措，眼睛都不知道該看哪裡好。

　　「怎麼了？快吃阿！你不是在趕時間？」索爾像是沒有發現洛基的窘境一樣，一面叫洛基快吃一面狼吞虎嚥地吃掉自己餐盤上的東西。

　　洛基坐在索爾對面，在他的面前擺了滿滿一大盤混合英式跟美式的大份量早餐，半顆烤番茄、兩顆荷包蛋、兩大匙焗豆、四條煎肉腸、炒蘑菇、火腿跟香煎培根堆成一座小山，兩大片楓糖鬆餅跟四片烤得酥脆吐司放在另外一個餐盤上，洛基看了半天卻拿不起刀叉，他現在完全沒有胃口。

　　「我說，一大早就吃這些東西不會得心臟病嗎？」洛基的臉色差到極點，口氣也相當不友善。

　　「怎麼會？蛋白質跟碳水化合物是一天活力的來源耶，這是營養豐富的早餐。」索爾回答，他的餐盤裡甚至還有兩塊豬肉餅。

　　「我不想吃。」洛基說，嚴重宿醉讓他食慾全無。

　　「你必須要吃才行，」索爾說：「不然這樣好了，你平常早餐都吃些什麼？我要幫你叫一份，牛奶加玉米片？還是要燕麥粥？馬芬？可頌？法式吐司加果醬。」

　　「隔夜中國菜配牛奶。」洛基說：「昨天晚餐吃剩的。」

　　「那我就沒辦法了，」索爾看著洛基沒什麼精神的臉：「昨天你沒有吃晚餐，我想應該不會有吃剩的東西才是。」

　　索爾說的是事實，洛基無法反駁，他甚至沒有去思考為什麼索爾知道自己沒吃晚餐。

　　「好啦！快吃，」索爾笑著說：「還是要我餵你？」

　　「不用了。」洛基斷然拒絕。

　　為了不再被索爾羞辱，洛基心不甘情不願地拿起刀叉開始吃早餐。

　　「這樣才對，」索爾笑得很溫暖：「早餐吃得飽，這一天才有精神，宿醉也會好一點。」

　　「你常宿醉？」洛基問，索爾怎麼這麼瞭解宿醉的事？

　　「應酬、宴會，喝酒的場合不少，當然得要清楚怎樣才不會宿醉。」索爾已經掃光了餐盤上的食物。

　　索爾一邊喝著咖啡一邊看洛基皺著眉頭吃早餐，他不要求洛基要全部吃完，但至少要攝取足夠的營養。雖然還沒確認彼此的關係，但索爾覺得自己有義務要照顧這個孩子，他沒有辦法丟下洛基不管。

　　用過早餐後索爾為兩人準備了新的衣服，洛基上班要穿白襯衫與黑色西裝褲，而洛基原本穿的是長袖T恤與一件不合身的舊牛仔褲，索爾甚至連鞋襪都幫洛基準備好了全新的，洛基還是覺得索爾對自己太好了，他很害怕，但是又沒有辦法對索爾說出心中的疑慮。

　　「你幾點下班？」要離開房間時索爾問。

　　「五點。」洛基回答。　

　　「要不要我去接你？」

　　「不要，你不可以出現！」深怕自已是同性戀這件事曝光，洛基連范達爾都很少讓他到店裡來找他，更不用說這個還跟自己只有性關係的索爾。

　　「好吧，那五點半吃晚餐，在這裡。」雖然被洛基拒絕了，但索爾並沒有生氣：「我們還有一些事要講清楚。」

　　索爾跟洛基要了一個再見吻，洛基一千萬個不願意的在索爾臉上輕啄了一下才得以脫身。

　　洛基沒辦法專心上班，他很難得地遲到了，雖然只有兩分鐘，幫客人點單時他一直在恍神，也送錯好幾份飲料與餐食，連當天的領班都覺得洛基很不正常，不過假日的咖啡店不比平常清閒，領班除了口頭提醒洛基之外也沒辦法深入了解問題。好不容易熬到五點下班了，對洛基來說這真是漫長的一天，他想起早上索爾要他回飯店一起吃晚餐，洛基有些猶豫，現在的他可以選擇逃跑或是回去直面索爾，在中央公園的長椅上思考良久，洛基終於做出決定，他要回去面對索爾，把所有事情都講清楚，然後讓一切完結。

 

＊

 

　　「你來了。」索爾坐在沙發上看著洛基進門。

　　有人在等著自己的感覺真好，洛基想，范達爾已經離開兩個星期了，即使洛基不愛范達爾了，但這些年他也已經習慣有范達爾在身邊的日子，沒有人在家裡等自己回來總讓洛基覺得寂寞，昨天會跑去喝酒也是這個原因。

　　約定的時間是五點半，但洛基抵達時已經超過六點了，清潔人員早已將房間整理好，連床具也換上新的，洛基注意到床不是平常潔淨的白色，而是溫暖的淡鵝黃色，上面還有天香百合的圖樣。

　　「我來了，索爾先生。」洛基回答。

　　「坐。」索爾要洛基坐下。

　　洛基選擇在跟索爾有點距離的單人沙發上坐下，現在他們的位置跟第一次見面時一樣。

　　「索爾先生，昨天的事之的非常抱歉。」

　　「沒關係，你還好嗎？頭還痛嗎？」索爾不介意昨天的事，他關心的是洛基的身體狀況。

　　「已經不痛了。」洛基回答道，在經過幾個小時的代謝後，酒精已經排出體外，宿醉的症狀也完全解除。

　　「那就好，」索爾放心了：「可以告訴我你為什麼會跑去喝酒，還讓自己醉成那樣？」

　　「那是我的事，不是索爾先生該操心的。」洛基低下頭說。

　　「為什麼我不該操心？你喝醉了，酒吧老闆打電話給我叫我送你回家，結果我一去就看到你醉得完全不醒人事，我就不能關心你嗎？」索爾說，他開始有些憤怒了。

　　「因為我不是你的什麼人。」洛基說。

　　「那你為什麼只帶了我送你的那支手機在身上？」索爾質問著。

　　「我…因為…」洛基回答不出來，他喝醉了，他也不知道為什麼身上只有索爾給他的那支手機。

　　「這已經不是第一次了，之前你躲在床底下那次，也是只帶了我送你的手機就出門了。」索爾繼續逼問，他想在洛基清醒時知道昨天晚上洛基對他說的那番話是不是假的。

　　「我不知道！」前一次是因為那支手機洛基一直將他放在大衣的內袋，這次洛基也不知道為什麼會選擇拿索爾的手機而不是自己的。

　　聽見洛基尖叫著喊著，索爾意識到自己太兇了，洛基的情緒不太穩定，他的心纖細敏感又脆弱，如果逼得太緊，洛基可能會選擇縮回他的保護殼中，這樣索爾就無法知道洛基真正的心意了。

　　「對不起，我有點太兇了。」索爾的口氣軟下來了：「請你告訴我為什麼要喝醉，好嗎？」

　　「我…我…」洛基也不知道該怎麼說。

　　「難道是跟男朋友的事嗎？」索爾問。

　　「是的。」索爾猜對了。

　　「你們怎麼了？」索爾繼續問。

　　「他離開了。」洛基說：「他因為工作而離開了。」

　　「你們分手了嗎？」

　　「不，我們沒有！」洛基急著解釋：「只是想到他不知道什麼時候會回來，我就…我就慌了。」洛基的眉頭又皺在一起。

　　「所以就跑去喝酒了？」

　　「嗯。」洛基點點頭。

　　「你總是那樣喝酒嗎？一直喝到不醒人事為止？」索爾問，洛基這樣毫無節制的灌酒非常不好。

　　「或許吧！只有那樣我才不會去想那些讓人煩惱的事。」洛基回答。

　　「像是什麼事？」

　　「像是我愛你這件事。」洛基的眼中淚水滿盈。

　　「多久了？」索爾問。

　　「好幾個月了。」洛基用手抹去眼眶中的淚水不讓他們流下來。

　　聽到這個答案索爾也呆掉了，他不知道洛基竟然能將這份對自己的感情深埋在心中這麼久，而自己卻一點都不知道，只當洛基是個做愛發洩性慾的對象，若不是昨天洛基喝醉了對自己告白，索爾也不會注意到自己也喜歡著洛基，那種喜歡不是他喜愛自己兒子的那種喜歡，也不是學生時代面對好哥們時的那種男人間的友情，而是一種能讓停止跳動三十多年的情感重新活過來的喜歡。

　　「對不起，我知道我不該愛上你，你是異性戀，你有你的妻子，你的家庭，」洛基哽咽地說：「可是我沒有辦法，我沒有辦法阻止我自己喜歡你！」

　　「我知道我不能跟你在一起，可是我沒有辦法停止喜歡你！」眼淚還是流下來了。

　　「為什麼不能在一起？」索爾從長沙發上起身，走到洛基面前。

　　「因為…因為那不道德！我不能破壞你的家庭，而且我怕。」洛基哭著說。

　　索爾看著又哭成淚人的洛基，伸手擦去他的眼淚，然後抬起洛基的下巴，彎下腰，朝著洛基的唇吻了下去，這個吻綿長且溫柔，本來還在哭泣的洛基被索爾吻得暈呼呼的。

　　「別怕，有我在，」索爾說：「你愛我，我也喜歡你，你願意為這份感情勇敢一次嗎？」

　　「可以嗎？」洛基猶豫了，這跟他本來預計的不一樣。

　　「你願意嗎？」索爾看著洛基水潤的雙眼再次提出邀請。

　　「我…我願意。」這一次洛基放棄了理智，決定讓自己的心跟著感覺走一回。

　　這一次在洛基清醒的情況下，他主動吻上索爾的唇，這一刻洛基不去想索爾跟他妻子怎麼辦，自己跟范達爾又該怎麼辦，那些事不是不重要，而是此時此刻兩人都決定不管了，第一次他們的眼中只有彼此，透過嘴唇感受對方愛意的熱度，索爾一個沒站穩跌在洛基身上，洛基沒喊疼也不在意，他將索爾吻得更深，不僅僅是嘴唇，牙床與舌尖也不放過。索爾第一次感受到洛基的熱情，以前他們做愛，雖然盡興也很讓索爾滿足，但洛基是總堅持不要和索爾接吻，那些沒有愛的性只能說是交配行為，還是浪費彼此雄精無法繁衍後代，完成生物使命的交配行為。

　　「我想我知道為什麼你一直不願意跟我接吻了。」索爾趴在洛基身上，單人沙發分擔了大部分的重量，洛基不覺得辛苦。

　　「為什麼？」洛基問，長吻結束後，他輕啄索爾的唇。

　　「因為這代表愛。」索爾說，又開始了另一個長吻。

　　這天他們沒有做愛，卻比任何一次性愛還要歡愉及喜悅，直到太陽下山前他們的肢體交纏著，雙唇緊貼著，不願意分開，洛基壓抑了數個月的感情，現在要一次補回來，原本預定五點半開席的晚餐也拖到了九點才開始，時間已經晚了，索爾簡單叫了可麗餅套餐。

　　「我們這樣真的可以嗎？」洛基問。

　　在確認關係後，在激情擁吻後，洛基的理智重新回到腦中，在吃甜點時他開始擔心自己跟索爾是不是真的能在一起。

　　「有什麼不可以的嗎？」索爾反問：「難道你要我離婚？」

　　「不，不是，我不是那個意思，只是我介入了你的家庭，我對夫人感到抱歉。」洛基說。

　　「你不用擔心，我們結婚時就協議好了，我們不會離婚但婚後也不干涉對方的感情，所以沒關係的。」索爾說的輕鬆。

　　「可是這樣也是背叛。」洛基擔心的是這個，因為他自己也背叛了范達爾。

　　「我不覺得是，」索爾吃掉最後一口蘇賽特可麗餅：「別以為我不知道那個女人交過幾個男朋友。」

　　「你這是在報復她嗎？」洛基有些神傷。

　　「當然不是，」發現自己說錯話的索爾趕緊修正：「我的意思是說反正她也另外有情人，所以我們在一起沒關係的，你沒有破壞我的家庭，只是…」索爾突然間想到什麼。

　　「只是什麼？」洛基追問。

　　「對不起，我們的關係還是不能曝光，我姑且也算是個名人，要是被媒體發現我有婚外情，到時候你也會受到牽連的。」索爾說。

　　「這倒沒關係。」

　　「你知道這是什麼意思嗎？」索爾的表情有些凝重：「這代表我不能帶你去餐廳，我們無法在電影院或是遊樂園約會，我們不能在任何公開場合見面。」

　　「你是說我們還是只能像現在這樣嗎？」洛基問。

　　「是的，很抱歉。」

　　「不，沒關係的，能像現在這樣就很好了。」雖然有些失落，但洛基也接受了：「我跟你是不會有結果的，這一點我很清楚，所以光是能跟你表明心意，你也接受我，這樣就很足夠了，我不會要求更多的。」

　　洛基對著索爾露出笑容，索爾喜歡那個笑容，索爾告訴洛基他喜歡那個笑容，要洛基多笑一點，洛基聽到雖然覺得有些不好意思，但是還是笑開了，這或許是洛基這輩子最開心的時刻也說不定。


	44. 二O一四年　三月八日　星期六

　　好久好久以後，在巴奇與羅傑斯紐約街頭不期而遇很久之後，有一天巴奇接到了來自羅傑斯的電話，他們約在曼哈頓上東區巷子裡的一家咖啡廳見面。

　　「巴奇！」羅傑斯看到巴奇立刻熱情地打招呼。

　　「嗨。」相對於羅傑斯，巴奇則是冷靜多了。

　　羅傑斯招呼店員點了兩杯精選咖啡，閒聊一陣後進入主題。

　　「巴奇，我想你知道『祖母綠男孩』的那個案子吧？」羅傑斯首先發問。

　　「我知道，前陣子媒體報導挺多的，都說那個男孩挺亂來的。」巴奇回答。

　　「那件案子現在是我負責的。」羅傑斯壓低了聲音說。

　　「這我也知道，雖然新聞都只有輕輕帶過，但我知道是你。」巴奇笑了笑。

　　「你知道就好，」羅傑斯看見巴奇的笑容彷彿鬆了一口氣：「聽著巴奇，這樣雖然很奇怪，但我想請你幫我調查一下這個案子。」

　　「為什麼？」巴奇有些驚嚇，這件案子不是已經宣告偵結，進入法律程序了嗎？「難道紐約警察有那麼蹩腳嗎？」

　　「不是，警方給我的調查報告非常詳細，他們做得非常好，只是我想有些東西是警察調查不到，也沒有權力調查，我想請你幫我。」

　　「那些每天工作二十四小時的記者狗仔也不給力嗎？」巴奇曾接受索爾的委託調查洛基，他覺得記者挖出來的新聞跟他調查到事實的相去不遠。

　　「媒體被操控了，你看得出來吧？」羅傑斯說，雖然非必要他還是會關注新聞媒體跟八卦雜誌對於這件案子的相關報導。

　　「我瞭解，」巴奇沉默了一陣子後開口說：「我必須先聲明，我調查到的東西可能無法在法庭上成為證據。」

　　「我只想知道事實，瞭解事實之後我才知道要怎麼樣訴訟。」羅傑斯說：「這次阿斯嘉找來了非常厲害的律師。」

　　「東尼‧史塔克。」巴奇也知道這點：「全紐約最會打官司，零敗訴的人渣律師，對吧？我聽說你們對他很頭疼。」巴奇笑笑地喝了一口咖啡，另外又加點了蘋果派。

　　「就是他。」羅傑斯說：「如果他能來地檢署當檢察官，那些逃過法律制裁的惡人就能少很多。」

　　雖然處於敵對的狀態，但羅傑斯對於史塔克的能力還是相當讚賞。

　　「你們公務員領的那個死薪水在他眼裡根本不夠看吧！」巴奇笑著說：「你知道阿斯嘉付給他多少錢要他打贏這次的官司嗎？史蒂夫。」

　　「不知道。」這個新聞沒報導，羅傑斯也沒有聽到風聲。

　　「一千兩百萬。三百萬訂金，事成之後再付餘款，條件是無罪釋放。」巴奇低聲對羅傑斯說。

　　羅傑斯聽到了眼睛瞪得老大，他的年薪也不過十五萬元，當律師一場官司的酬庸竟然是自己的二十倍，還只是訂金。

　　「一千兩百萬美元？」羅傑斯聽了真不敢相信。

　　「你沒有聽錯，史蒂夫，一千兩百萬美元，奧丁森他老子有錢付得起，史塔克也有辦法讓阿斯嘉付錢給他。」巴奇說。

　　「這世界變了。」羅傑斯搖搖頭。

　　「本來我想勸你乾脆辭職也去當律師好了，不過想到你的個性你大概會是全紐約最不賺錢的律師，我看你還是乖乖的當檢察官領那份死薪水好了。」巴奇調侃了羅傑斯一番。

　　「我想你是對的。」羅傑斯也附和了巴奇的話，個性耿直的羅傑斯是沒有辦法像東尼‧史塔克一樣，只要委託人付得起相當的價碼，就能把死的說成活的，有罪變無罪。

　　「你想說的就是這件事吧？」巴奇起身準備離開，他現在跟史蒂芬‧羅傑斯的立場也是對立的，要是被人發現也是相當麻煩。

　　「還有一件事。」羅傑斯叫巴奇坐下。

　　「什麼事？」

　　「我們正在調查黑幫。」羅傑斯說。

　　聽到昔日好友說出這話巴奇心頭一緊，他現在是紐約州最大幫派的中級幹部，他不想讓羅傑斯知道。

　　「所以呢？」巴奇故做鎮定。

　　「我想你開徵信社有可能會常常跟幫派份子有接觸。」

　　「噢，不會，我會偷拍照片，非法竊聽，但是通常不會直接跟委託調查對象接觸。」巴奇說。

　　「總之，我想跟你說，不要跟那些人走太近，現在還沒要收網，但是幾個主要的幹部我們大概都掌握到了，你自己小心點。」羅傑斯說。

　　聽到羅傑斯說紐約警察局跟地檢署掌握到了幫派的幹部，讓巴奇緊張了，自己是不是也在名單上。

　　「知道是哪些黑幫嗎？」巴奇問，他想知道警察跟檢察官調查到哪裡了？自己會不會有危險？

　　「有一些本地的傳統幫派，但是目前我們最擔心也是勢力最大的幫派來自俄羅斯。」羅傑斯說：「巴奇，你是我最好的朋友，最親的兄弟，我只能跟你說到這裡了，剩下的是機密，有些資料我也沒有權限調閱。」

　　「……，你上次說希望我當你線人的事就是為了這個吧？」巴奇想到之前他們見面的情形：「我知道了，如果我有情報的話，我會讓你知道的，不過你會保密吧？」

　　羅傑斯點頭表示會，得到好友的允諾後巴奇再度起身，這次他是真的要離開了。

　　「巴奇，凡事小心。」羅傑斯提醒著。

　　「我會的，再見了，隊長，你知道怎麼連絡我。」

　　看著巴奇離去的身影史蒂芬‧羅傑斯心中的重擔沒有放下，他在福瑞給他的機密檔案中看到了詹姆士‧巴奇‧巴恩斯的名字，就在上次他見到巴奇之後，而羅傑斯跟巴奇的「巧遇」也不是偶然，羅傑斯從伊拉克返國退伍後就開始調查巴奇的下落，找機會跟巴奇取得連絡，他知道巴奇走上了跟以前完全不同的道路，趁現在還能勸巴奇離開組織的時候，他希望這能給巴奇最大的提醒，要他趕快抽身，要是等到收網，那就真的來不及了，羅傑斯中尉不想看到事態這樣發展下去。


	45. 二O一三年　七月二十二日　星期一

 

　　洛基跟索爾告白了，索爾也接受了洛基的感情，他們協議好不改變見面的地點與時間，仍然是一星期兩次，在大溪地飯店的六一六號房。雖然他們在一起了，卻似乎什麼也沒有改變，進入七月，索爾變得更忙了，除了年中結算，下個年度的計畫也要擬訂排程，還有卡到國定假日，兩人在一起的時間並沒有變多，索爾同意洛基可以住到飯店來，洛基也就在出租公寓與豪華飯店兩邊輪流住。洛基心中的憂慮與不安並沒有隨著他跟索爾確定關係而消散，反而越來越加深，洛基知道自己不能真的和索爾成為伴侶，他是同性戀，索爾不是，洛基很清楚索爾愛的只是自己的肉體，而且索爾有個不能離婚的妻子，自己只是索爾見不得光的地下情人，遲早有一天他們的關係必須結束，今天、這星期或是這個月都一樣，洛基不知道自己準備好接受這沒有結果的結果了沒有，就像他不知道自己有沒有辦法結束與范達爾的關係。

　　自從范達爾離開後已經過了將近一個月，剛開始范達爾還有照著他們的約定每天打電話，但當船出海了，通電話的次數也跟著變少，洛基已經兩個星期沒有接到范達爾的來電了，也許這樣也好，因為洛基越來越不知道該跟范達爾講什麼，兩人從無話不談到無話可說到底是誰的錯？

　　這天索爾提早進房間，洛基還在沐浴做準備，索爾一臉歡喜，滿心期待，今天他帶了一樣特別的禮物，他非常希望洛基會喜歡，他等在浴室門口，沐浴完要出來的洛基差點一頭撞在他的胸肌上。

　　「嚇死我了，怎麼不出個聲呢？」洛基問。

　　「想給你個驚喜，不過……」索爾看著洛基浴袍領口露出的鎖骨：「還是先來親一個吧！」

　　索爾大手一攬，環著洛基的纖腰拉向自己，一口貼上洛基香軟的雙唇，為了不讓自己跌倒，洛基的雙手也扶上索爾的前襟。

　　「什麼驚喜？」兩人的唇分開後，洛基問。

　　「我們離開紐約吧！」索爾說。

　　「什麼？」難不成是要私奔？不可能吧？洛基非常訝異索爾剛的說話：「去哪裡？」

　　「西雅圖，你沒去過吧？」索爾問，雖然他早就透過巴奇的調查報告知道洛基除了底特律跟紐約外，沒去過其他地方，連一次公路旅行都沒有，不過他還是得假裝不知道。

　　「沒有，去西雅圖做什麼？」

　　「參加宴會，我受邀參加一間飯店的開幕酒會，我想帶你一起去。」索爾說。

　　聽到「酒會」兩個字，洛基的臉一沉，他想起五月份那場只能用淫亂來形容的荒唐酒會，看見洛基的臉色大變，索爾馬上知道他在想什麼。

　　「放心，這不是之前那種酒會，這次是正常的宴會，要穿正式晚宴服的那種開幕宴會。」索爾解釋道。

　　「可是我還有工作。」洛基說。

　　「不能請假嗎？」索爾問並再次親吻洛基。

　　「只請一天的話可以，超過一天就要請人代班。」索爾用吻向洛基撒嬌，被索爾一吻，洛基就沒轍了。

　　「那簡單，我找人幫你代班，你就請假一星期吧！不，請到月底，我們去渡假。」索爾一邊吻著一邊剝掉了洛基的浴袍，他完全不給洛基拒絕的機會。

　　好吧！洛基也只能答應索爾的提議。他伸手除去了索爾的上衣，索爾厚實的胸膛一直是洛基最喜歡的部分，在激情過後趴在索爾胸前聽著他的心跳聲，能讓洛基稍微感覺到平靜。索爾的手已經探向洛基的臀瓣，猴急地用手指開始開拓洛基銷魂的迷人洞穴。

　　「噢嗚！你在急什麼？痛耶！」乾澀的手指讓洛基覺得痛，他出聲向索爾抗議。

　　「我只是太想你了，一星期只能見兩次面，太少了。」索爾說，他沒有停下手上的動作。

　　「會受傷的，」洛基抗議道：「去床上，潤滑液在那裏。」

　　「真掃興，要是我能把你吻濕，或乾脆把你舔濕，那是不是就不用潤滑液呢？」索爾問。

　　一聽到索爾要舔自己的那個地方，洛基一下子紅了臉：「笨…笨蛋，你在說什麼，我不准你這麼做。」

　　「聽聽你自己的聲音，你似乎很期待我這麼做嘛！」索爾在洛基耳邊低語，讓洛基又更害羞了。

　　雖然掃興，但是索爾還是只能停下動作到床上去，要是弄傷洛基他就得被迫禁慾兩星期了。索爾塗上充足潤滑液的手努力的開拓洛基的菊穴，洛基靈巧的唇舌也正在喚醒索爾的男根，那並不困難卻也不是輕鬆的工作，洛基的下巴發酸，吞嚥唾液時口中的收縮動作刺激著男根，讓它更加巨大，粗長的男根在洛基嘴裡進進出出，不時還要用雙手去幫忙，索爾舒服的發出嘆息。

　　「洛基，你的技巧永遠是那麼好。」索爾讚美著，其實洛基口交的技巧跟普通高級妓女差不多，或許是因為洛基是男生的緣故才讓索爾感到特別興奮。

　　「你的手技也有，嗯，進步。」洛基已經開始喘氣了。

　　如果單就兩人性愛這方面來說的話，洛基是一位好老師，不但有著誘人的胴體更有著一身會讓所有男人都為之折服的好技巧，而索爾也是相當優秀的學生，洛基用身體教導他的一切他全部都記了下來，在多次的練習之後，技巧自然會精進，甚至有些洛基留一手沒教他的，索爾也自行參透了，兩人性愛的契合度是越來越高，索爾也開始提議要玩一些不同的花樣，像是拿了《印度愛經》要洛基照著書上的圖示全部做一遍，年輕的洛基自然是嚇得馬上拒絕，不過在洛基心裡，有幾個姿勢他還真的蠻想嚐試，只是怕萬一把索爾的胃口養大了，誰知道他以後還會提出什麼奇怪的要求來。

　　「轉過來吧！」索爾說，他已經迫不及待了。

　　洛基將身體轉過來面對索爾的臉，索爾馬上翻身將洛基壓在身下。

　　「你準備好了嗎？」索爾問。

　　「嗯，我想可以了。」洛基用手勾著大腿，將下身展開在索爾面前。

　　將男根對準菊穴，索爾也將雙腿分開貼在床上有如青蛙，腰一沉，龜頭進入。

　　「索爾，吻我。」巨大男根進入還是讓洛基感到疼痛，他向索爾求吻已分散注意力。

　　「乖，不痛。」索爾回應了洛基的要求，親吻他以緩解洛基被進入的痛苦。

　　「慢點。」洛基用帶著妖豔嗓音的哭腔要索爾溫柔些。

　　索爾聽到洛基的哀求反而更加興奮，全身的血液都往下體集中，男根比剛才又脹大一圈，在床上的洛基全身都帶著一股別有風情的騷味，不管是因為疼痛而緊鎖的眉頭，還是抓著床單的手指，或是跟著身體一起顫抖的挺立乳尖，又或者是那些因為痛苦而從口中發出的呢喃與呻吟，索爾恨不得現在就放開手腳大幹特幹一番。

　　「很快就會舒服的。」索爾還是得忍耐。

　　男根緩緩地推入甬道的深處，唇瓣緊貼著唇瓣，沒有事做的雙手覆蓋在洛基雖然沒有索爾那樣壯碩卻也算得上精實的胸前，指縫故意夾著乳粒肆意玩弄。被索爾吻得牢牢地洛基只能發出壓抑的悶哼，雙手放開大腿環上索爾的脖子，雙腿也纏上了索爾的腰。

　　「我可以動了嗎？」男根已經全數沒入緊緻窄小的花徑，索爾想進入下一個階段。

　　被疼痛和爽快折磨的洛基不停地喘氣，急促的呼吸讓洛基無法達話只能拼命搖頭，菊穴還沒適應男根的侵入。

　　「你啊，不管做幾次你都跟第一次一樣。」索爾憐惜地抱住洛基的頭。

　　以前索爾會不顧一切地只滿足自己的性慾，現在他們的關係不同了，洛基不再只是索爾洩慾的性交易對象，洛基已經是索爾的情人了，既然是情人，索爾就不能再只顧自己爽而無視洛基的感受，他從金蘋果樂園酒吧的老闆那知道洛基是個重視精神大於肉體的人，索爾了解到提出性交易，出賣自己的肉體對洛基來說是多困難的一件事，如果當初索爾夠細心，在他們第一次見面，或者他們第一次做愛，不，依照洛基的邏輯那個不叫做愛，是性交，索爾就應該發現洛基是鼓起了多大的勇氣來到自己面前，脫去衣衫，張開身體讓自己在他身上恣意馳騁，雖然那些已經是洛基愛上索爾之前的事了，但索爾仍感覺對洛基有所虧欠，要是自己能再早一點發現就好了。

　　「可…可以了。」幾分鐘後疼痛的感覺漸漸消失，洛基知道是可以繼續的時候到了，他告訴索爾可以動了，以索爾在床上衝動的樣子來看，這次能忍耐這麼久算是很優秀的了。

　　「那我要開始囉。」索爾說，洛基輕輕用上排門齒咬著下唇，點頭表示答應。

　　這次索爾的動作很慢，不若以往只要能動了就開始以最大的速度擺動腰臀，男根細細地感覺甬道每一寸稚嫩的腸肉，花徑也品味著男根的刮騷，親吻當然也還持續著，雖然緩慢，但每次深入時，龜頭仍然結結實實地抵觸在敏感的花心上，每一次的碰觸都讓洛基是一陣酸軟。

　　「舒服嗎？」索爾問，這次不是炫耀自己的能力，而是真心在意底下的人是否舒服愉悅。

　　「很舒服。」洛基回答，這次也不是應付，而是打從心底感受到性愛帶來的美好。

　　索爾沒有急著加快速度，而是一邊緩慢地抽插，一邊親吻、愛撫著洛基的身體，男根持續刺激著花心，洛基全身上下的敏感神經也就持續打開著，現在就算是一根羽毛滑過洛基的肌膚，也能讓他興奮到全身顫抖。

　　「想要更多嗎？」索爾問，帶著挑逗的意味。

　　「想，請讓我感受，嗯，更…更多。」男根又一次觸碰柔嫩的神祕點，洛基的身體一陣緊繃。

　　「那坐起來吧！」索爾發出邀請，拉著洛基的手臂讓他坐起，自己也在床上坐下，兩人的下身還是連著的，沒有分開。

　　「八爪式好嗎？」索爾說，他想試試看這個體位。

　　陰謀終於曝光的索爾被洛基用嬌嗔地眼睛怒瞪了一眼，那是《愛經》上的一種姿勢。兩人雙手撐著床鋪，上半身向後仰，四條腿交錯腳踩在床上，臀部懸空方便律動，這還不是《愛經》中高難度的動作，卻極為耗體力，不僅得用四隻支撐身體的重量，連腹部、屁股的核心肌肉群也要用力才有辦法維持性交的流暢度，相當累人。有在健身房練肌肉的索爾做起來都有些吃力，更不用說沒上健身房，只在家裡做些簡單運動的洛基，沒多久兩人就都氣喘如牛，滿身大汗，但卻都覺得很有意思，性愛還可以這樣玩。

　　「不行了。」洛基首先敗陣下來，氣喘吁吁地倒在床上。

　　「這麼快就不行啦！」索爾正在興頭上，趴到洛基身上，男根用力往前一頂，讓洛基又發出一陣嬌媚的呻吟。

　　「索爾，不要！」洛基的求饒在索爾聽起來反倒像是欲迎還拒的誘惑。

　　「還說不要，其實你很想吧。」索爾帶著惡意又衝撞了兩下。

　　「你…。」接下來的時間洛基連說話的機會都沒有，只能呻吟跟喘息。

　　「索爾……」洛基白皙的皮膚從耳朵紅到整張臉，脖子再到胸口，整個上身都是脹紅的狀態。

　　看著洛基紅通通的上半身，索爾更加興奮了，白嫩的肌膚底下透著擴張的微血管，好像是性愛把洛基烤熟了一般，如果可以索爾真想吃了這誘人小妖精。

　　「什麼事？」索爾稍稍放慢了速度，讓洛基可以說話。

　　「吻。」一雙祖母綠色的眼眸深情款款，半迷濛半放電地看著身上的人，洛基又一次向索爾要吻：「吻我。」

　　「你要到了？」感覺到身下的人陣陣緊縮的後穴，索爾驚訝洛基這次高潮的速度。

　　「嗯。」洛基忍耐著，四肢抱著索爾，軀體捲曲不住地顫抖。

　　「也太快了吧！」索爾揶揄道，大手拂去洛基臉上的汗珠。

　　「別說了，快給我阿！」幾乎是尖叫著，洛基雙眼緊閉，眉頭深鎖，忍耐就已經要到極限。

　　「如你所願。」

　　索爾低頭吻上身體捲曲像煮熟蝦子一般的洛基，索爾的唇才剛貼上，洛基馬上熱情的回應，吸、吻、舔，靈蛇般地肉舌肆無忌憚地在索爾口中掀起一陣風暴，吻得索爾幾乎沒辦法繼續動作，接著洛基突然不動了，雙眼圓睜，瞳孔卻縮得極小，索爾趁機動了動一直深埋在洛基體內的男根，柱身強烈地摩擦前列腺，龜頭用力頂撞敏感的花心，洛基就這樣一面跟索爾吻著一面達到高潮，從花莖前端的鈴口噴出大量的男精，將兩人的腹部都弄得一片狼藉。

　　高潮過後，洛基整個人癱軟無力，四肢從索爾身上解開，瞳孔放大，還不停地大口喘氣。

　　「舒服嗎？」索爾問，硬挺的男根仍然插在菊穴內，洛基高潮了，他還沒。

　　「舒服……」洛基幾乎是無意識地回答索爾，高潮過後的餘韻控制著他，他沒辦法思考，只能任由自己的意識雲遊在太虛之間。

　　「我每次都能把你操到噴精，讓我覺得我自己真厲害。」索爾笑了笑：「不過你這麼不持久會讓我很困擾的。」

　　抹了一把洛基噴在自己腹部的精液，藉著黏滑的體液當做潤滑，索爾的大手覆上洛基射精完萎靡不振的花莖上下套弄著，腰臀也再一次擺動起來。剛射精完的身體是很敏感的，任何感覺都會被放大，增加精神的負擔。

　　「啊！啊！不要啊！」才剛高潮完又繼續被索爾操幹的洛基精神就要崩潰，因為承受不住男根在菊穴內攪動所引發如海嘯襲擊般的快感。

　　「不能，你，爽完，就，算了。」像是要報復洛基獨自一人高潮般，索爾狠狠的在花徑內衝撞。

　　「會瘋掉，會瘋掉，」洛基哭叫著：「會壞掉阿！」

　　敏感的花心將快感放大，源源不絕的快意流竄洛基全身，被索爾揉捏在手中的花莖快速站立，鈴口還流出大量的前液，洛基的手緊抓住床單，緋紅的臉向後仰，下巴高高臺起，連著細白的脖子形成一道美麗的弧線。

　　「太多了…太多了。」洛基喊得嗓子都啞了。

　　腰部被索爾用一支手牢牢固定，花莖又被索爾捏在手裡，更可怕的是剛才讓洛基飛上雲端的男根，現在卻化身為粉紅色的肉刃拖著洛基墜入情慾的地獄。

　　洛基的尖叫聲、索爾的低吼聲還有兩具肉體激烈撞擊的聲音占領了整個房間，若不是飯店的隔音效果好，否則這快樂又淫糜的三重奏肯定會鑽入身在飯店的每一隻耳朵裡。

　　「不要了！不要了！要死了！要壞了！救命阿！」在洛基胡亂的叫喊聲中，索爾也終於發洩在洛基體內，大量的雄精以每小時四十五公里的速度擊中洛基體內的敏感點，承受性愛快感的神經電流瞬間超載，這次洛基是真的失去意識，被索爾操到昏過去。

　　洛基的尖叫喊聲驟然停止，全身像軟體動物般軟爛成一團，索爾趕緊去確認他的呼吸心跳，還好，洛基還活著，只是暫時暈過去了。

　　「嘿，洛基醒醒。」索爾輕拍洛基的臉龐叫醒他？

　　聽到索爾的聲音，感覺到有人在摸著自己的臉，洛基悠悠轉醒，碧綠的眼睛只張開了一半，迷離的眼神看著索爾的臉孔。

　　「索…索爾。」洛基舉起虛弱的左手勾住索爾的脖子，將他拉近自己。

　　洛基沒有力氣起身親吻索爾，只有將他拉近，索爾也很主動地吻上洛基的唇，從一個吻開始的性愛也由一個吻來結束。

　　「還好嗎？」索爾問。

　　「不好，腿抽筋了。」洛基說，連續兩次的高潮讓他的身體過度緊繃，清醒後全身的筋肉都在跟他抗議。

　　「哪一條腿？」索爾問道，溫柔地幫洛基伸展運動過度的肌肉，舒緩抽筋帶來的不適。

　　「喝點水吧。」水份流失也是造成抽筋的原因之一，補充水分很重要：「能起來嗎？」

　　索爾雖然這樣問，但還是主動將洛基的上半身抬起，小口小口地餵他喝水，休息一陣子後力氣逐漸回到洛基體內，他主動伸出雙手去擁抱索爾。

　　「索爾，我愛你。」洛基在索爾的耳際低語。

　　「是的，我知道，我也愛你。」索爾摸著洛基那一頭像是從水裡撈上來，被汗水濡濕的長髮。

　　索爾抱著洛基在床上躺下，一遍又一遍舔吻著洛基白皙的後頸與肩膀。

　　「洛基，你知道你很可愛嗎？剛剛做愛的時候你的身體紅通通的又捲起來，好像蝦子。」索爾笑著說。

　　「還不都是因為你。」洛基埋怨著，如果不是索爾，他對性愛的反應才不會那麼激烈。

　　「那中午來吃海鮮大餐好了，西雅圖也是個以海鮮著名的地方呢！你應該不會對海鮮過敏吧？」索爾幾乎是自言自語的說，也不理洛基到底有沒有在聽。

　　「為什麼會想要帶我去呢？」洛基問：「出席宴會不是應該都要帶夫人一起出席嗎？」

　　「不，我老婆不會跟我出席這些交際應酬的場合。」索爾回答，這也是他們結婚時候的協議。

　　「那我該用什麼身分？」

　　「我的助理或是秘書，」索爾看著洛基的臉：「你戴個眼鏡應該就會很像了。」

　　他們再度親吻，然後起床洗澡，那天下午洛基去咖啡店上班時，腰幾乎直不起來，同事跟熟客問他怎麼了，洛基也只敢說在整理家裡時閃到腰，還因此被嘲笑了好幾天。 


	46. 二Ｏ一三年　七月二十五日　星期四　其之一

　　開幕酒會在星期五，星期四晚上洛基下班後就回到飯店跟索爾匯合，他們搭程索爾的私人噴射機過去，這是洛基第一次搭飛機，雖然緊張卻仍故作鎮定，他的行李很少，除了一只運動背包之外沒有其他的行李。

　　五小時的飛行時間，索爾並沒有讓洛基閒著，他拿出整排的平光眼鏡要洛基挑選，即使說叫不出名字洛基也知道這些眼鏡都是價格不斐的名牌，洛基試了不同的款式，最後他選擇了一副龜甲黑框眼鏡，洛基帶上這副眼鏡非但沒有變得像整天吊書袋的書呆子，還為他原本就相當俊美的臉龐添上銳利的氣息，他看起來就像是頂尖的文職人員。挑完了眼鏡還不夠，索爾又要洛基挑禮服，整桿的正式晚宴服讓洛基挑選，洛基試了一套又一套，但就是沒有一套能讓索爾滿意的，他挑剔著這件太寬鬆、那件的緞面領沒做好、這件的箭領設計跟洛基的臉型不合、那件午夜藍的光澤不夠漂亮。洛基覺得衣服穿在身上都非常好看，自己家中衣櫃裡的西裝也才兩套，平常也沒機會穿，更不用說參加正式宴會這種場合需要的禮服了，索爾拿出來的禮服都像是特別為洛基量身訂做般的合身與貼身，衣服材質的觸感也相當好，最後索爾決定了一套黑色立領單排雙釦英式剪裁禮服，搭配同色的四扣馬甲背心以及銀白色的格紋領帶，褲子則是特地選了比較傳統的款式，理由是時下流行的緊身款太引人犯罪了。

　　決定衣服之後還要再選鞋子跟配件，琳瑯滿目、五花八門的鞋子、襪子、袖扣、領帶夾、領帶扣甚至是不會被看見的男用襪吊帶也要挑個老半天，飛機都降落停好了，索爾還沒選完，洛基則是已經累到不行了，他覺得這比做愛還累，索爾倒是挑得很起勁，好像是小女孩在裝扮她的芭比娃娃一樣。

　　「夠了吧！」洛基就要失去耐性了：「只是一套衣服穿合身就可以了吧？」

　　「不行喔，洛基，明天的宴會很重要，如果你沒有穿得很體面，連我都會被小看的。」索爾說，他還在決定袖扣的款式。

　　「你們這些該死的有錢人還真是麻煩！」洛基不禁抱怨道：「還要多久，我肚子餓了！」

　　一下班就來趕飛機，一上飛機就開始挑這個選那個，洛基連喝口水的機會都沒有，經過五個小時的飛行，他早已是飢腸轆轆了。

　　聽到洛基喊餓索爾馬上放下手上的工作，衣服雖然重要，但肚皮更是重要，餓著肚子可是沒辦法做事的，而且平常不怎麼重視吃飯這件事的洛基在喊餓，這可是不得了的大事。

　　「好，走吧！我們去吃飯。」索爾當機立斷：「去吃龍蝦，來西雅圖一定要吃龍蝦。」

　　「龍蝦？你以為現在幾點啦！飯店廚房還有供餐就該偷笑了。」七點下班，八點飛機起飛，飛了五個小時現在都半夜一點了，就算是酒館再一個小時也要打烊了，現在去哪裡找吃的。

　　「噢！我冰雪聰明的洛基阿！你該不會不知道西雅圖跟紐約有五個小時的時差吧？」索爾對洛基一笑：「現在還是晚上八點喔。」

　　「你……」洛基腦羞成怒。

　　「好了，快點穿上外套，走囉！」索爾將洛基的夾克掛在他肩膀上，終年吹西風西雅圖即使是夏天的晚上還是稍有涼意。

　　短短三十分鐘的車程索爾帶洛基到一家西雅圖當地知名的海鮮專賣店，晚上九點仍然是高朋滿座，木頭建築的內裝很有海邊小屋的氣氛，牆上掛滿了各式蝦蟹的塑膠標本，還有魚網跟救生圈，天花板上甚至還吊著一套漁夫潛水衣，吧檯區的小黑版上用粉筆寫著今日海鮮的時價，索爾要了一個在柱子後面，比較隱密的位置，入座之後開始點餐。

　　「小龍蝦十二磅，水煮、生蠔兩打，不三打好了、洋蔥圈一份、炸甜薯一份、寶寶盤一份、雪場蟹、炒大蝦六磅、貽貝也來六磅，還要雞翅，招牌、檸檬胡椒跟原味各一份，先這樣吧！」索爾將點菜單還給服務生時，洛基用一種不可置信的眼神看著索爾。

　　「你確定你點得是兩人份的餐點？」洛基知道索爾的食量大的驚人，但這樣也太多了。

　　「來這裡沒有吃到撐爆褲腰走出去就太浪費機票錢了。」索爾滿心期待今日的餐點。

　　「你難道不知道什麼叫做節制嗎？」洛基皺了皺眉頭。

　　「我想我懂得什麼叫做享受。」索爾將印有餐廳吉祥物的紙圍巾遞給洛基：「戴上他，你需要的，準備好要弄髒手了嗎？」

　　「什麼！？」吃個飯還要弄髒手，真是麻煩，早知道就不應該跟索爾「哭夭」的，洛基相當後悔。

　　服務生很快送來生蠔跟兩個鐵桶，對，是鐵製的水桶，學校工友在用，有提把的那種，還有整捲的擦手紙巾，沒有餐具，洛基看了都不知道該做麼反應，倒是索爾已經把襯衫袖子捲起來，準備大快朵頤一番。儘管已經知道索爾點的份量，但是看到食物真的送上桌時洛基還是相當震驚，除了那些一份一份的餐點是用正常大小的餐盤送上來的之外，秤重的小龍蝦、貽貝都是在托盤上堆成小山直些送來，最令洛基傻眼的是六磅的炒大蝦竟然是直接包在耐熱塑膠袋裡上菜的，他這輩子除了廚餘之外還沒用過這種方式包裝食物。

　　「快吃阿！」索爾催促著，一個鐵桶裡已經裝滿了各種蝦殼跟貝類的殼：「這是在西雅圖才能吃到的美味呢！」索爾一邊說，手上的動作也沒停。

　　「我想我吃飽了。」吃不到索爾食量的四分之一，光看索爾狼吞虎嚥洛基就已經覺得飽了。

　　「所以你是說，你今天晚上已經很有體力了？」索爾說：「你星期一的表現太讓我失望了，原以為你慢熱應該也會慢冷，沒想到你竟然給我早洩。」

　　「可惡！你說誰早洩！」洛基被索爾激怒了：「今天晚上就要你好看！服務生！追加五十顆生蠔。」在床上的事被索爾拿出來嘲笑洛基非常不甘心，他一定要讓索爾知道什麼才叫做「專業」。

　　「不！」索爾舉起手，制止了洛基的加點，反而跟服務生說：「半打炸牡蠣就好，另外再加一份法式甜甜圈。」

　　服務生雖然不明就裡，只能收了加點單後離去。

　　「你有一個禮拜的時間可以證明你不是，」索爾對洛基說：「不用急在今天，今天回去還有很多功課要做，一下子吃這麼多生蠔會吃壞肚子的，吃點甜的消消氣好嗎？這裡沒有太高級的甜點，一點炸麵糰裹糖粉將就一下吧。」

　　然後索爾壓低了聲音：「我希望將這五十顆生蠔留到明天宵夜，我的愛人。」

　　聽到索爾稱自己為愛人，洛基是既開心又害羞，幸好索爾特地選擇了柱子後面的位置，柱子擋住了大部分人視線，洛基嬌羞的表情只有讓一個人索爾獨享。

　　用餐後兩人來到飯店，就是明天要舉行開幕酒會的飯店，索爾要了頂樓的豪華套房，套房很大，不但有客廳、餐廳、好幾間臥室跟衛浴，甚至連大浴池跟廚房都有，洛基在心裡想著這一天房錢要自己幾個月的房租，索爾也沒有閒著，他已經吩咐人將飛機上的行李搬進房間，挑選洛基衣服配件的工程還在進行，平常索爾自己的衣服都有專人打理，如果可以讓私人裁縫師來為洛基量身訂做最簡單的方法，但礙於兩人的關係不能曝光，索爾只能憑印象告訴裁縫師洛基的身型，讓裁縫師多做幾種款式後再來挑選，配件也是索爾告訴廠商他想要的幾種樣式，讓廠商送現有全部的款式來。挑選的作業直持續到半夜兩點，期間索爾還丟給洛基一份可能前來參加宴會的賓客名單，洛基是以索爾秘書的身份出席，必需要認得一些在跟索爾在工作上有交集的人，索爾沒有要洛基去跟這些人打交道，但是遇上時也要能打招呼否則會是相當失禮的。

　　前一天睡得晚，第二天也起得晚，洛基醒來找不到索爾的人，餐桌上放了一份已經冷掉的早餐，昨天晚上吃太飽洛基還不餓，洛基坐在餐桌前發呆，搭飛機、挑選晚宴服、瘋狂大吃生蠔、小龍蝦跟大蝦都這洛基輩子第一次體驗，原來有錢人這是樣談戀愛的嗎？想想自己跟范達爾的戀愛過程，很平淡，內容也乏善可陳，為了省房租而決定同居，沒事就從早到晚一起懶在客廳看電視或打電動，沒什麼錢也不會去吃大餐，其中一方慾望來了就在臥室做，也不會刻意製造羅曼蒂克的氣氛，特殊的日子也幾乎沒有慶祝過，洛基甚至想不起來是誰先向誰告白，又是什麼時候開始交往的，還有上一次約會是什麼時候。

　　就在洛基發呆到兩眼都發直的時候，房間的大門打開了，剛作完運動滿身大汗的索爾回來了。

　　「早阿！洛基，你醒啦！」索爾將房卡丟在客廳的茶几上，走進餐廳。

　　「睡得好嗎？早餐吃過了嗎？」索爾問。

　　「嗯？噢，我剛醒。」聽到索爾叫自己洛基才回過神來：「你去哪裡了？」雖然看索爾的衣著跟滿身的汗水就知道他是去運動，但洛基還是要問。

　　「我去飯店的健身房，昨天吃了一大堆蛋白質，可要讓它們變成肌肉才行。」索爾露出他陽光般燦爛的笑容，順便展示了他傲人的二頭肌與三頭肌。

　　「以後可以讓我知道你去哪裡了嗎？」洛基眉心微微一蹙，醒來發現只有自己一個人讓洛基很不安。

　　「怎麼了？做惡夢了嗎？」發現洛基不安的情緒，索爾拉了椅子在他身邊坐下。

　　「沒有，只是……」洛基的心情很複雜，他知道自己不會遠永跟索爾在一起，但是他也不想索爾離去：「只是不想一個人。」

　　「洛基，我在這裡，你不是一個人。」索爾的大手覆上洛基略顯蒼白的臉頰，希望這樣多少能安撫洛基的不安。

　　「可是你不會永遠都在。」洛基說出了心中的想法。

　　索爾也很清楚，他跟洛基是沒有結果的，雖然洛基是索爾這三十幾年來第一個動心的對象，但就現實的情況來說，他們頂多只能像以前那像偷偷在飯店幽會，他不能跟珍離婚然後跟洛基結婚，他甚至不能讓洛基曝光，而且洛基身邊還有個范達爾，從資料上來看雖然這個范達爾不但遊手好閒、不務正業，還欠下大筆債務拖累洛基，但在這幾月的報告上索爾看得出來范達爾很愛洛基，他也很需要洛基。索爾即使想一輩子把洛基關起來當自己的男寵，可是想到要拆散洛基跟范達爾這對情侶，索爾也不忍心，還有索爾也不可能一輩子將洛基綁在自己身邊，總有一天他要放洛基自由的飛翔。

　　「是的，我不會永遠在你身邊，」索爾承認這個事實：「但是現在在你身邊的人是我，這樣就夠了吧？」

　　洛基看著索爾不說話。

　　「我只想珍惜當下，因為沒有未來，所以才顯得現在更加珍貴不是嗎？」索爾說。

　　這樣說並沒有讓洛基不安的心情平靜下來，但至少索爾向洛基傳達了自己的想法。

　　「如果你不想一個人的話，以後我去哪裡你就跟著我去哪裡好了！」索爾笑了笑：「我現在要去沖個澡，你要一起來嗎？」

　　「這就不用了。」洛基拒絕，一大早還不想跟索爾做那種事。

　　「那好，你去另外一間浴室梳洗一下，然後我們一起吃個午餐，」索爾看著桌上冷冷的早餐：「這份你還要嗎？」

　　洛基搖搖頭表示不要，索爾就讓服務生把東西收回去，午餐他們吃的很簡單，冷三明治配飲料就解決了，晚宴五點開始，在這之前他們還有很多事情要做。

　　下午四點兩人開始著裝，這麼正式的服裝洛基還是第一次穿，但是他穿得很好，衣服跟配件都依照正確的順序穿在正確的位置上，白銀的袖扣在手腕骨上，襪吊帶牢牢地扣在小腿肚上，三接頭亮漆皮鞋配上細細的鞋帶，四扣馬甲背心正對著襯衫的硬領與褲子的褲頭，單排雙釦英式剪裁的禮服，袖口剛好讓襯衫袖子露出前三分之一，加了墊肩的肩膀讓洛基削瘦的身板看起來寬一些不那樣單薄。

　　索爾穿了非常正式的燕尾服，這種由古代宮廷服演變而來的正式禮服，前幅短後幅長的設計突顯了索爾壯碩的上半身，長及膝蓋的燕子尾彎形後幅正好顯示了索爾高挑的身材，綢面的翻領、純絲製白色有領的短身背心、與背心同色的白色蝴蝶領結、開口前襟有翼型小三角的棉質襯衫、二接頭亮漆皮鞋，衣服上每一個小細節都非常講究，非常華麗，索爾相當適合這一身的裝扮。

　　「我就知道你穿這樣會很好看。」索爾打量著洛基，花了兩天挑選的衣服及配件在洛基身上完美的組合在一起，索爾相當滿意自己的成果。

　　「你穿這一身燕尾服也相當適合，看起來既高貴又優雅。」洛基也讚美著索爾，並一邊將白色的手巾摺疊好塞進索爾燕尾服的口袋中，為整件禮服做完美的收尾。

　　「你等一下在會場千萬別跟任何人說話，」即使沒有必要，索爾還是伸手整理了洛基整齊的衣領：「我怕你會把那些人都迷住了。」

　　大手扶助住頸子，洛基感受到索爾掌心的溫暖，還有索爾眼中盡是憐愛的眼神，洛基伸手搭上索爾的手腕同時將頭側向一邊。

　　「我是您的，索爾先生。」洛基的雙唇輕輕上揚，輕柔的語氣中透露著依戀：「至少這個星期都是。」

　　若不是時間催促著兩人，他們都希望這種只屬於兩人的時間可以停留久一些。

　　晚宴上賓客雲集，洛基昨天看過的名單中有很多人都在場，他們都是有名的企業家、政治人物、社交名流以及來自歐洲的貴族，一開始索爾帶著洛基到處寒暄，如果沒有人問索爾也沒有將洛基特別介紹給別人，對於在場的賓客索爾比洛基更加熟悉，他根本不需要秘書提點，對於自己只能身在索爾身後保持半步的距離，也沒能將「秘書」的功用發揮出來，洛基很快就厭倦了晚宴，而索爾則是穿梭在人群間，這種人多的大型宴會場合最適合索爾散發他與生俱來的王者風範還有迷人的風采。索爾在這裡如魚得水，洛基反而覺得自己格格不入，雖然他身上也穿著高級的禮服，容貌也不輸給在場的任何一名賓客，但越是待著洛基就越覺得自卑，這是索爾的世界，不是洛基的世界，混亂低俗的布魯克林、灰暗衰敗的底特律才是適合洛基的地方，眼前的索爾有多光輝燦爛，洛基就越覺得自己低賤粗鄙，就像是無法登上宴會桌的山羊。

　　洛基漸漸地遠離索爾，站到宴會大廳的角落去，他像是個局外人似的看著會場裡的人，他們都是那樣完美與高貴，洛基羨慕著他們，那是自己永遠無法觸碰的世界，洛基的目光始終落在索爾身上，跟著索爾在會場移動，索爾很美，不僅僅是他帥氣的外表與雄壯的體格，更是索爾如陽光般閃耀的笑容，還有他一身驕傲的自信，這些都是洛基所沒有的。

　　飯店侍者拿著擺滿香檳的托盤經過，洛基順手拿了一杯，一點酒精或許能讓情緒不那麼低落。

　　「你要喝酒嗎？」

　　正當香檳杯的杯緣碰到洛基唇邊時，洛基聽到了索爾跟自己說話的聲音，索爾不知道什麼時候從人群中閃到洛基身後，洛基手中的香檳差點沒灑出來。

　　「如果你想喝酒的話，我建議你最好先吃點東西墊墊肚子比較不容易醉。」說著一片放了魚子醬的長棍切片麵包出現在洛基眼前。

　　「你什麼時候來的？」發現自己竟然跟丟了索爾讓洛基感到驚慌。

　　「我一直都在注意你，」索爾說：「當那個端著香檳的侍者經過你面前的時候，我就看到你拿了香檳。」

 　　就那拿取香檳的短短一秒，洛基竟讓索爾有機可乘，洛基覺得這非常不可思議，向來對周遭事物很敏感的他竟然如此疏忽。

　　「你來這裡做什麼？你不是應該去跟那些人寒暄嗎？索爾‧奧丁森先生。」索爾還是沒有跟洛基說過自己姓什麼，但是剛才跟著索爾與會場的賓客打招呼時，洛基知道了索爾的全名還有他的身份。

　　「必要的社交禮儀已經做完了，如果不是為了工作我也不喜歡這種場合，」索爾也從經過面前的侍者手上拿了杯香檳：「相信我，我其實很討套厭穿西裝，不過再忍耐一下，再一下我們就可以離開了。」

　　索爾指了指放滿菜餚長桌，低聲對洛基說：「吃飽一點，我希望等一下我的『宵夜』是美味可口的。」

　　洛基心頭一緊，臉上浮現淺淺的紅暈，跟索爾做了這麼多次，但是聽到索爾在這麼多人的公眾場合跟他調情，洛基還是難掩心中的害羞與緊張。

　　此時會場的燈光暗了下來，幾盞聚光燈將舞台打亮，原來是這間飯店的老闆以及幾位重要貴賓要上台致詞。

　　「記得香檳只能喝三杯，別喝太多，你喝醉很麻煩的。」說完索爾拿著香檳走向舞臺處，跟著眾人一起舉杯敬酒。

　　洛基朝著長桌移動，挑了幾樣外觀美麗的甜點又回到宴會廳的角落，安靜地看著宴會中的一切，隔著平光眼鏡的綠色眼睛仍然往索爾所在的地方，投射出傾慕的眼光，半小時後所有要講話的人都發言完畢，索爾立刻回到洛基身邊，兩人偷偷地溜出會場，回到房間，宵夜時間提前開始。


	47. 二Ｏ一三年　七月二十五日　星期四　其之二

　　一關上房門他們就開始擁吻，四隻手在對方的身體各處騷動著情慾，揉亂彼此原本梳理整齊的頭髮，礙事的眼鏡也被丟到地上，唇與舌的形狀都被另一副唇舌描繪著，一次又一次，他們深吻著，隔著層層衣物愛撫著，鼻尖摩娑著另一人身上的香水味，當洛基要開始動手脫去自己身上的衣物時索爾制止了他。

　　「別脫，你穿這樣很好看，讓我多看兩眼。」索爾暫停了親吻。

　　「不脫衣服你要怎麼吃『宵夜』？」洛基問。

　　「只脫褲子就行了。」索爾笑說。

　　「你真很變態。」洛基一臉不悅。

　　「還有，我今天不想在床上做。」索爾繼續說道。

　　洛基眉頭一皺，索爾的力氣大，衝撞起來沒有節制，若是不在床上做，自己身上絕對會多出好幾個淤青。

　　「不然你想在哪？浴室？餐桌？」洛基問。

　　索爾指了指與客廳只隔了一片落地門窗的弧型陽台說：「想在外面。」

　　「索爾，不要。」想到要再陽台這個幾乎是開放空間的地方做那種事，洛基馬上拒絕，洛基一直很怕自己同性戀的身份曝光，所以在外面絕對不會跟范達爾或是索爾牽手與親吻，現在要他再在陽台做愛，這不是詔告天下他是死基佬，還是很淫蕩叫全部的男人都來幹自己的變態。

　　「我不要在陽台，會有人看到的。」洛基拒絕索爾提議。

　　「不會有人看到的，洛基，」索爾從背後抱住洛基，含著洛基的耳垂在他耳邊說道：「今天是飯店的開幕宴會，沒有對外營業，房客都是來參加宴會的人，現在所有人都在參加宴會，沒有人會看到的。」

　　「可是我們就跑出來啦！說不定也有其他人溜出會場。」洛基仍然抗拒著。

　　「放心吧！會從宴會中溜出來的人，都是要做所謂的苟且之事的傢伙，就像我們一樣。」索爾推著洛基往陽台移動。

　　洛基在索爾的推擠之下半推半就地向陽台移動，他沒有答應索爾，卻也沒有拒絕他，也許在洛基心裡也想這樣大膽的玩一次也說不定，很多時候連洛基自己都看不清楚真實的自己。

　　陽台是弓形的圓弧，由乳白色的大理石砌成，高一百二十公分的圍欄也是由天然大理石雕刻而成，七月的薰風裡帶著一絲涼意，索爾上洛基坐在圍欄扶手上繼續親吻他，索爾用他稱不上是養尊處優的大手捧著洛基的臉頰，雙手的拇指壓在洛基顎骨上，其他手指扶著洛基纖長白皙的脖子，不僅僅是四唇相貼的淺吻，索爾用舌頭敲開洛基的貝齒，向洛基索取更多，索爾的吻並不溫柔，但也不是強行佔有佔的粗暴掠奪，這讓洛基感到無比的滿足，他不反抗，任由索爾在自己口中掀起一場午夜的風暴。

　　索爾的吻持續了幾分鐘，兩人喘了口氣後，第二回合由洛基主動先貼上索爾的唇，不同於索爾帶點掠奪意味的親吻，那是一種綿密又柔軟的觸感，這次索爾不急，洛基已經是自己的了，他也閉上眼睛像在啜飲著熱茶般細細的品嚐著洛基的吻，洛基用舌頭舔著索爾的唇讓自己的唾液濕潤他的唇，索爾嚙著洛基的唇，他很小心地不讓洛基感到痛，接著洛基開始吸允著索爾的唇，把剛剛塗抹在索爾唇上的唾液全部收回，兩排牙門相互開啟，粉紅色的靈活軟肉互相推擠、鉤拉、繞圈，時而輕點中央的微微下陷的溝槽，時而將舌尖延伸展開，他們吻的很慢很安靜，他們不急著佔領對方，現在他們有的是時間，有著整整一星期的時間去擁有對方，洛基是索爾的，索爾也是洛基的，他們已經擁有了彼此就不需要急切的霸佔對方。索爾用舌尖壓下洛基的舌，慢慢的、溫柔的、輕軟的用舌頭舔著洛基每一顆牙齒以及柔嫩的齒肉，順著洛基的上顎滑入口腔深處，索爾加重了力道擠壓舔拭著洛基的舌根與喉部，深入的不是口腔而是靈魂，不是舔舐而是融合，融合過去幾個月以來索爾一直視而不見的洛基的感受，感受洛基對自己壓抑且帶著罪惡與背德的愛，愛著讓過去三十二年時間索爾那顆死去的心又再度跳動起來的人。

　　即使被索爾熱情的回應吻得快喘不過氣來，洛基仍然很享受這個滿載著情慾的法式深吻，不只是索爾想要，現在連洛基都有點想，一個吻就能讓身體興奮起來，這是在洛基生命中少有的經驗。

　　「我們可以開始了嗎？」被吻得一臉緋紅的洛基在休息的空檔問索爾：「我想要……」

　　這是洛基第二次主動向索爾展現他身體的渴望，跟上次在寂寞與極度不安的情緒下提出來的要求不一樣，這次洛基是源自於自己身體的反應而表達出這一刻最真實的想妄。

　　「今天怎麼這麼急？」索爾笑問，雙臂圍著洛基的楚腰，雙手已經隔著褲子的布料揉捏著洛基渾圓又緊實的臀部。

　　「別問。」鮮少有慾望的洛基羞澀地回答，他的臉又更加地紅潤了，好像只要索爾用手指輕輕一擰就會滴出血來。

　　「好，不問就不問。」索爾將洛基從圍欄上抱下來，又將他轉過身去背對自己。

　　「哇！這是……」映入洛基眼簾的是遠方由燈光連結而成的西雅圖夜景。

　　路燈、大樓窗戶透出的室內燈、街道上的車燈，點點燈火連綿成一片光海，襯著剛剛落下地平線的夕陽餘暉，灰紫色的天空邊緣有著橘紅色的微光，看起來就像是地上的燈將天空照亮了一般，所謂的「燈火通明」大概就是指這種景象吧！

　　「西雅圖的夜景不比紐約的差吧？」索爾將下巴放在洛基的肩膀上，右臉的臉頰貼著洛基的左臉。

　　「我不知道，我沒看過紐約的夜景。」范達爾要洛基七點下班，下班後就直接回家，考量到自己的人身安全洛基也照做，他們很少在晚上出門，也不會登上高樓大廈就為了一睹紐約夜裡的風采。

　　「那真可惜，紐約的夜景我可是幾乎每天看呢！」索爾的辦公室就在紐約林立的其中一棟摩天大樓裡，身為整個阿斯嘉集團世界樹銀行部門的最高負責人，索爾比大樓的中班警衛還晚下班，就算是夏天也常常是帶著夕陽餘暉以及紐約的燈海返家。

　　「不過，我眼前可是有著全世界最美麗的風景呢！」

　　索爾的雙手不安份地從洛基背後繞到前方下腹褲頭，由於禮服的褲子是不用皮帶的，索爾輕輕解開洛基褲頭的鉤釦，再「唰」的一聲扯開褲擋拉鍊，不太合身的褲子就這樣掉了下來，被索爾這突然的動作嚇到，洛基小聲地驚呼出來。

　　「輕點，衣服會壞的。」洛基說。

　　沒有理會洛基的抱怨，索爾一隻手隔著內褲覆上洛基前方的性器，雖然還是垂軟萎靡的狀態，但洛基花莖的尺寸也不容小覷，另一隻手從襯衫的腰側下擺進攻，抓住洛基胸前的乳珠玩弄起來，而洛基襯衫跟背心也被索爾撩起大半。

　　「索爾等等，至少先讓我把釦子解開。」被撩起的衣服繃著身體，讓洛基覺得不舒服。

　　「解開？太麻煩了吧！」說著索爾用雙手扯著洛基襯衫開襟處的衣襬，往左右用力一拉，襯衫連著馬甲背心上的釦子幾乎全部被索爾扯掉，掉的滿陽台都是，還有幾顆滾出了陽台。

　　「你做什麼！這些衣服很貴的吧！」看到索爾這樣糟蹋衣物洛基相當不悅。

　　「不貴，沒有你來得珍貴。」索爾在洛基耳邊低語調情，讓洛基連耳根都紅了，洛基已經不記得上次被人這樣捧在手掌心寵著是什麼時候了。

　　「……下次別再這樣了。」洛基的抗議顯得相當無力。

　　索爾在洛基身上摸索著，洛基的體溫逐漸升高，索爾褲檔裡已經半硬的男根也隔著衣服磨蹭著洛基的臀部間的縫隙，也搔動著洛基的心，他想要，他好想要，原本扶著陽台圍欄的手也向後去解開索爾的褲子，儘管索爾沒有要求。

　　身體被索爾控制著，洛基無法轉頭向後看，只能靠雙手的感覺胡亂地脫去索爾的外褲，加上索爾仍在他身上摸索著，還有耳朵被索爾呼出的氣息弄得麻癢難耐，原本簡單的步驟洛基卻費了一番功夫才完成，好不容易拉下索爾的外褲，雙手向男根索的位置探去，卻發現那裡已是一片濕涼，從男根馬眼流出的前液。

　　「索爾，你……」洛基被索爾的生理反應嚇到，顯得有些驚慌：「你是什麼時候……？」

　　「剛才吻你的時候我就已經快忍不住了。」索爾說：「你真的很性感，比我遇過的任何女人都還要來的性感。」索爾的讚美詞彙少得可憐，但卻很真實。

　　「那就快點吧！你還在等什麼！」洛基催促著，伸手就要脫去自己的內褲。

　　「等你著急阿！如果宵夜不但看起來美味可口，還散發著『吃我、吃我』的誘惑，不是更讓人食指大動嗎？」索爾看起來並不特別著急，反而很享受眼前這個跟以往都不同的洛基。

　　「你這是什麼歪理！」聽索爾滿口胡言亂語，洛基又羞又窘。

　　好不容易脫去了下身的衣服，兩人的外褲及內褲都被隨意地丟在陽台上，皮鞋也是，洛基上半身的昂貴訂製禮服凌亂不堪，而腳上還穿著襪子連著襪吊帶綁在小腿肚上，身體因為動情而呈現粉紅色，被索爾吻得意亂情迷的祖母綠雙眸丟出勾人的秋波。索爾的下半身已經完全準備好了，男根磨著洛基的臀縫卻還不急著進入。

　　「快進來吧！」洛基主動發出邀請。

　　「好。」索爾說，但抵住菊穴入口的並不是雄偉的男根或者手指。

　　「這是……」發現感覺不對，洛基出聲抗議。

　　「放輕鬆，別緊張，我想都是同一種模式，玩久了也會膩吧？今天來點不一樣的？」雖然是問句的語氣，但索爾卻沒有詢問洛基意願的意思。

　　索爾放在洛基花徑入口的是一顆拇指大小的跳蛋，代替手指用滾動的方式輕輕輾壓菊穴的皺褶，然後打開開關，先用最弱的震度刺激著洛基。

　　「嗯…」洛基發出輕輕的吟哦，他不是沒有玩過道具，只是現在是在外面，雖時有可能會被發現，這樣的緊張感比單純在床上兩個人關起門來玩要來得更刺激。

　　索爾一手拿著跳蛋刺激洛基的後穴，另一隻手又來到洛基的胸前，暴露在西風裡兩顆嫣紅的茱萸因冷空氣的關係變得硬挺，索爾用手指夾著，旋轉、拉長，除了進入跟親吻，索爾最喜歡的就是這樣玩弄洛基的胸前。

　　「痛！」胸前的乳粒被索爾玩得紅腫刺痛，洛基出聲抗議：「別玩了。」

　　應了洛基要求，索爾暫時放過洛基的胸口，但是卻將手中的跳蛋調高了一個震度，並用手指將跳蛋推進菊穴內，讓洛基又是一陣低吟，兩根手指在將跳蛋推入洛基體內後並沒有抽出，而是在花徑內按壓著內壁，從洛基胸口滑下來的那隻手則是一把握住了脆弱的花莖，套弄著洛基還沒振作起來的性器，連底部連著的兩顆子孫代也一並握在手中揉捏把玩著。

　　「索爾！」洛基雖然頻頻抗議索爾的各種行為，但身體卻都很快地接受了索爾的玩弄。

　　「洛基，這裡。」索爾用男根頂了頂洛基的美臀，示意洛基他的小索爾不應該受到冷落。

　　洛基明白索爾的意思，伸手圈住索爾的男根，男根已完全勃起硬挺，頂端的馬眼還一直流出興奮的前液，無法轉身觀看，洛基靠著手感和經驗幫索爾手淫，沒過多久手中的男根就開始抽蓄，接著大量的乳白色半透明液體飛濺出來，溫熱的體液落在被西風吹得有些冷涼的腰際與臀瓣上，洛基的身體一陣顫抖，那是興奮。

　　「這次換你不持久了。」沾滿精液的雙手在男根上摩娑，洛基轉過頭看著索爾高潮後興奮的臉說。

　　「我不持久嗎？」索爾吻上了洛基的薄唇：「那你等一下可不要跟我求饒喔！你也知道我可以來很多次的。」

　　索爾的勇猛洛基不是不知道，但是他還對索爾昨天嘲笑自己的事耿耿於懷，就算是只能嘴巴上奚落他兩句，洛基也絕對不會放過這個機會。

　　他們親吻著，洛基的手也還在男根上來來回回，為第二次的交歡做準備，索爾也將手上的跳蛋推向花徑的更深處，同時又調高了震動的幅度，體內不斷震動的小玩具牽引著洛基的全身，他的腿經有些軟了。

　　「這樣就不行了嗎？」索爾用一支手臂環住洛基的腰身，讓洛基半靠在自己身上：「很興奮嗎？可是你的小兄弟說他還不夠呢！」

　　心理上已經瀕臨高潮的邊緣，無奈生理反應不能跟心理同步，前方的花莖依舊垂軟無力。

　　「對不起。」對於自己這樣殘缺的身體，洛基對索爾感到相當抱歉。

　　「不用道歉，那不是你的錯，有這種身體，最難過的還是你自己吧？」索爾溫柔地在洛基耳邊安慰他：「沒關係，就讓我來幫你吧！」

　　三根手指同時在菊穴裡搗弄著，讓緊緻的蜜穴能快點放鬆好容納索爾的男根，在手指還有跳蛋的持續刺激之下，花徑內壁分泌出黏滑的腸液，洛基的身體也開始為接下來的結合作準備，體液越分泌越多，沿著手指流出穴口在索爾的掌心聚集。

　　「準備好了嗎？」在擴張了一段時間之後，索爾怒張的男根也恢復了精神，一切都準備就緒，現在就等洛基點頭答應。

　　「嗯。」洛基答應了，他也想要索爾趕快進來，卻害羞地不敢開口要求。

　　「站好囉！」

　　索爾抬起洛基的一條腿，退出了原本在花徑內攪動的手指，也將那顆震得洛基腰痠腿軟卻無法讓他勃起跳蛋抽出，換上自己的男根，傘狀的頂端頂著緻密的穴口，有了事前的擴張跟洞穴裡大量分泌的腸液潤滑，進入並不是太困難，隨著男根慢慢地擠入後穴，洛基也發出呻吟，索爾的大東西每次闖進來時都讓洛基感到疼痛與不適，幸好這種感覺最後都會消失，取而代之的是性愛所帶來的快樂與歡愉，洛基只要忍耐一下讓最初的疼痛過去就好。

　　男根全部進入花徑，索爾親吻著洛基柔嫩的薄唇，洛基前方的花莖也昂揚了起來，正當兩人正沉浸在性愛的美好時，突然從一樓大廳傳來輕快的音樂，宴會的最後用華爾滋來收場。

　　「喔，是小狗圓舞曲阿！」索爾聽著音樂說：「你會跳華爾滋嗎？」

　　洛基搖搖頭表示不會，這時洛基突然想到，如果從這裡可以聽到大廳的聲音，大廳那裡是不是也可以聽到他們的聲音？想到這裡洛基一陣羞恥，連帶的後穴也緊縮了一下，男根被緊緊夾了一下讓索爾是爽得不得了。

　　「索爾，我們進去。」洛基說：「會被發現的。」一隻腳還被索爾用手臂勾起，洛基不能隨意移動，加上索爾的男根還正充著血填滿菊穴，洛基更是不敢亂動，他只有向索爾提出請求。

　　「不是跟你說不會了嗎？」索爾一邊溫柔地舔吻洛基的頸子，一邊安撫著洛基。

　　「會，聲音…聲音會被聽到的。」洛基哀求著，一雙碧綠的眼睛就要湧出淚水。

　　知道洛基在擔心什麼之後索爾非但沒有答應他的要求還壞心地一笑。

　　「被發現就被發現，有什麼好怕的嗎？」索爾裝做一副不在意的樣子，故意說這些話來欺負洛基：「我都不怕了，難道你怕了嗎？」

　　「我……」洛基是真的很害怕，他的性慾不強，也不會去追求刺激，對他來說最舒服的性愛應該是兩個人在沒有人會來打擾的床上，一個隱密且完全隱私的空間裡，兩人可以很放心地把身體交給對方，而不是現在這種在開放空間，冒著隨時會被發現的風險，洛基一點也不享受這種刺激。

　　「好吧，如果你怕被發現的話，那就咬著這個吧。」索爾將掛在洛基脖子上的白色繡花領帶拿起放到洛基嘴邊：「別出聲喔！」

　看來索爾是不會放在陽台幹自己的念頭了，洛基別無選擇地咬住了領帶，他會死命的咬著不發出一點聲音，忍耐是洛基最拿手的強項。雙手扶著圍欄，承受著男根一下又一下的猛烈撞擊，咬著領帶的薄唇只發出一聲又一聲的壓抑悶哼。

　　索爾讓洛基側過身，寬厚的肩膀扛起洛基的手臂，現在洛基半個人是掛在索爾身上的，也許是在陌生的城市，或許無法穩穩踩在地上的姿勢，又或者是索爾身上的衣服布料模擦著細嫩臀肉產生的粗糙感，更可能是擔心著兩人祕密的約會被發現，洛基相當緊繃，無法全心投入在這場性愛裡，加上索爾故意不去碰洛基的敏感點，反而加重對前列腺的刺激，花莖硬挺挺地，前液泊泊地從鈴口流出，洛基感覺不到衝頂的快樂，只覺得這場性愛漫長無比，不知道什麼時候會結束。

　　「洛基，我要來了。」第二次爆發前夕，索爾咬著牙對洛基說：「我可以射在裡面嗎？」

　　咬著領帶無法說話，洛基緊閉著雙眼點頭要索爾快點把這一回合結束掉，得到洛基的允諾，索爾最後幾下的衝刺放慢速度加強力道，將白色的種子全數射進洛基體內，一股一股的精液在短短幾秒內撞上花徑的內壁。終於結束了，放掉口中的領帶，洛基整個人瞬間鬆懈下來，索爾趕緊補上一個熱情的吻，補償剛才沒能一邊衝刺一邊親吻的遺憾。

　　「我們進去吧，好不好？」洛基哀求著。

　　拗不過洛基帶著些許哭腔的請求，拒絕不了那雙眼淚就要滿溢出來的祖母綠眼睛，索爾還是答應了洛基，反正自己也玩得差不多了，看著情人如此緊張無法享受性愛，索爾也是有點於心不忍。

　　「好吧，抱好喔！」索爾說。

　　藉著陽台圍欄做支撐將洛基正面轉向自己，若不是承載慾望的男根在兩次射精之後已經退許多，否則洛基大概又會是一陣淒厲的哀嚎。索爾就這樣讓洛基像無尾熊抱著尤佳利樹一樣從陽台走回臥室，每走一步男根就往花徑的深處頂一下，即使無法頂到花心卻也讓洛基興奮難耐，他掛在索爾這棵大樹上，渾圓緊實又富有彈性的美臀騰空，又白又直的修長雙腿纏繞住索爾的熊腰，後穴緊緊含入索爾那每次都讓自己陷入瘋狂的男根，他被索爾抱在半空中反覆地抽插，索爾每走一步洛基就顫抖一次，精液混合著腸液從後穴流出，沿著索爾的大腿滑落，走過客廳時洛基才注意到這是他曾經在腦中幻想過的火車便當式，范達爾的臂力跟腰力都不夠支撐洛基的重量，所以他們沒有試過這個姿勢，而洛基看到索爾粗壯的臂膀跟腰腹上強健的肌肉時就有想過如果可以的話……，但洛基不敢說，在性愛上他通常都是被動的一方，很少提出什麼要求，現在索爾竟然用這種姿勢跟自己交合，洛基心中一股新鮮、刺激和害羞的甜蜜感湧現，身體掛在這男人身上，兩人的下體緊密結合，一副屁股蛋被這男人的一雙手，像藤蔓般將自己纏繞向樹幹牢牢綁著。而全身懸空的姿勢也讓洛基產生不安全感，這種怕掉下來的不安讓洛基抱著索爾脖子的雙手更用力的抱著，兩的纏得越緊身體就越興奮。

　　「索爾。」洛基的雙頰緋紅，皺緊的眉頭似乎在忍難些什麼。

　　索爾什麼也沒說，輕輕一笑便吻上洛基香軟的雙唇，那正是洛基想要的，索爾早就注意到了，當洛基用那種害羞中帶著某種慾望的眼神看著自己時，十次有九次是要跟自己索吻，剩下的一次是希望自己讓他高潮。

　　立位的姿勢沒辦法進行長時間的親吻，索爾只給了洛基一個淺吻就繼續行走，被菊穴緊緊含著的男根又再一次地壯大，雖然索爾行走時的震動時不時地撞擊洛基的花心，被刺激的花心引發整條花徑用力的收縮，收縮的花徑牢牢地吸允男根，被炙熱甬道吸附的男根隨著收縮的次數膨脹，男根越是膨脹戳刺花心的次數就越多，洛基渾身顫抖不已，四肢更加用力抱緊索爾，咬著燕尾服的墊肩極力不發出放蕩的吟叫。

　　終於索爾抱著洛基走到床上，兩人都滿身大汗氣喘吁吁，被索爾放在床上的洛基緊閉著雙眼，咬著自己的手背，一身性感誘人地嫣紅。

　　「別咬，」索爾將洛基的手拿開：「要我說多少次你才會懂，你咬傷自己我會心疼的。」

　　洛基半瞇著眼看著索爾，但一與索爾的視線對上又害羞地別過頭不敢看。

　　「怎麼了？我們已經回房間了，不要害羞，看著我阿。」索爾也爬上床，俯身著他嬌羞的愛人。

　　洛基的下身一片狼藉，後方有索爾射出的精液，前方則是在不斷刺激下流出的大量前液，屁股、大腿都是濕淋淋的，直挺挺的花莖叫囂著要求解放。

　　「索爾，讓我去。」雙手攀上索爾的脖子，洛基努力拉近兩人的距離。

　　「想要就自己來阿！」索爾一個翻身，自己躺到床上，也帶著洛基坐到自己身上。

　　「我不行。」軟成一灘春水的洛基撒嬌著。

　　「不行就拉倒，我剛才努力過了，現在該你出點力了吧？」索爾故意說：「我還記得某人第一次就主動從地板爬到床上來自己用屁股操我呢！」說著大手又不安份地用力捏了洛基的臀部。

　　「別說了。」聽索爾提起羞澀的往事讓洛基非常難為情。

　　「快騎上來阿！」索爾動了兩下腰，不知疲軟的男根蹭著洛基的臀縫，再一次刺激著他的慾望。

　　洛基聽話的照做了，他真的很想要，想要被填滿，想要被愛，想要有人來填補心中那個不知名的深淵。一手扶著男根，一手撐開自己已經十分鬆軟的後穴，這次洛基毫無困難地就將索爾完全勃起的男根鬆入身體內，並且讓它一口氣全部沒入，男根進到花徑的最深處，洛基發出一聲蝕骨的甜軟呻吟，而他的身體就跟他的呻吟一樣軟，他幾乎沒有辦法移動身體，雙手撐著索爾的腹肌，半伏在索爾身上，濕潤的綠色眼睛裡是滿滿的情慾。

　　「怎麼啦？不想要了嗎？」索爾問說，話語裡帶著嘲弄。

　　洛基想要，想要得不得了，但是身體不聽話，男根進來就讓已經如此酥軟，他根本動不了。

　　「還是累了？要不要休息一下？」索爾語氣一轉又變成溫柔的問候，想到這次洛基第一次的長途旅行，還要準備這麼多事情他一定從昨晚就沒有好好休息吧。

　　「不用，繼續。」洛基倔強的不肯屈服。

　　趴在索爾身上稍作暫停之後，洛基挺起上身開始扭動，後穴緊緊吸著男根，用腸壁描繪著男根的形狀，不只是上下垂直的律動，還有水平方向輾磨，自己的身體只有自己最清楚怎樣才得獲得最多的快感，騎乘位讓洛基能主動控制進入得深淺還有快慢，身體動著嘴巴也沒有停歇，一聲又一聲的浪叫，掩蓋住交合處濡濕的水聲，汗水、淚水、口水、腸液、精液、前液，洛基身上混和了各種液體，他已經分不清什麼是什麼了。

　　眼睛看著洛基在自己身上如此賣力，耳朵聽著洛基幾近瘋狂的呻吟，索爾終於不甘處於被動的狀態，一雙大手抓住洛基的纖腰，臀縮腰頂，將男根送往花徑更深處，漸漸得兩人的節奏相互配合，男根在甬道內的抽送更加快速與流暢，洛基的呻吟也越來越大越淫糜，呼吸已經亂了套，被填滿的腸道更是一陣陣不由自主地抽搐。

　　「你要到了嗎？」在激烈的交合中索爾喘著氣問，跟洛基做了這麼久，索爾也很熟悉洛基身體的各種反應。

　　無法用言語回答，洛基只能點頭表示，漂亮的五官因為情慾而全部扭在一起，臉上難耐的表情惹人憐愛，索爾坐起身，帶著洛基來到床的邊緣，雙腳踩在地板上以便更好出力。

　　「抓好囉！」說著索爾更加用力的擺動腰臀，讓男根每一次都能狠狠地、大力地撞在洛基的花心上，將洛基送上極致快樂的邊緣。

　　被撞得暈頭撞向的洛基也沒忘記要出力，雙手緊緊環抱著索爾的肩，藉著攀扶的力量把雙腳踏在床鋪上，將臀部微微抬起，讓索爾有更多抽動的空間。

　　雙手越抱越緊，呼吸也越來越急促，最後索爾感受到甬道最大的一陣收縮，接著腹部被幾道溫熱的液體噴濺，幾秒後洛基的手鬆開索爾的肩膀，身體也軟了下來，索爾趕緊將洛基扶好，免得高潮過後全身無力的他摔到床下去。索爾抱著洛基感受他因為動情而熱得有些發燙的體溫，因為激烈的性愛而急速狂飆的心跳，還有因為間歇不止的吟叫而混亂不已的呼吸。

　　好一陣子兩人都沒有說話，只是這樣靜靜地抱著對方，回味著剛才的性愛，品味著兩人身上混合著汗水的體香，還有彼此的溫暖。

　　「開心嗎？」索爾首先發問了。

　　「恩，開心。」洛基還有點喘，聲音因為喉嚨過度使用而聽起來有些沙啞。

　　「你開心就好。」索爾用臉頰磨蹭著洛基的脖子和肩膀，他覺得帶洛基來西雅圖是正確的選擇。

　　「索爾。」

　　「什麼事？」

　　「吻呢？」洛基又向索爾討吻了。

　　索爾二話不說就給了洛基一個深情的擁吻，洛基也回應著他的吻，索爾吻得深情，洛基卻吻的濃烈，一遍又一遍，好像是在確認索爾對自己的愛是不是真的一樣。

　　將身體洗淨後，兩人赤裸裸地回到床上，這是他們在同一張床上共度的第一個夜晚，索爾讓洛基枕在自己的肩窩，洛基也將身體捲縮向著索爾，撫著洛基柔軟的黑色長髮，索爾說了一句：

　　「洛基，我愛你，可是你愛你自己嗎？」

　　洛基沒有回答，他從來沒有想過這個問題。

 

　　你愛你自己嗎？


	48. 二O一三年　七月二十五日　星期四　其之三

　　輕晨五點，索爾在第一道晨曦中醒來，肩膀的重量讓他覺得左半身有些痠麻，他轉頭看向肩膀，那是洛基趴在他身上安睡的負荷，雖然有些不舒服，但是想到可以跟這個孩子在同一張床上醒來，索爾感到自己相當幸福，伸手摸了摸洛基半長的頭髮與白晰的頸窩，睡夢中的洛基呢喃了幾句，索爾趕緊停手，深怕吵醒還在熟睡的枕邊人，將滑洛至腰際的被子輕輕拉起蓋在洛基肩膀上，就算是夏天不蓋被子睡覺也是會著涼生病的，索爾不及著起床，反正洛基應該還要再睡上一陣子，索爾閉上眼享受這奢侈的時光。

　　早晨七點，洛基睜開眼，發現自己睡在一個溫暖卻有點硬的地方，他露出微笑，一夜激情後的隔天早晨在情人懷中醒來，這世界上應該沒有幾件比這個還要幸福的事了吧！抬頭看著索爾熟睡的臉，索爾乍看之下很粗曠，但他的五官卻很細緻，尤其是那長長的睫毛，好像洋娃娃一樣，還有那對像大海般湛藍卻又透著光的眼睛，洛基覺得只有用「藍寶石」來形容這雙眼睛似乎太過籠統，再確認彼此的關係後洛基去查了很多資料，他找到了最適合這對美麗眼睛的形容──丹泉石，可惜索爾還在睡覺暫時是看不到這雙眼睛了，洛基撐起身子在索爾的臉頰上俏皮地親了一下，再躺回原來的地方，用頭磨了磨索爾寬闊的肩膀，閉上眼享受這延長的溫存。

　　早上九點，索爾第二次從睡夢中醒來，這次身上沒有任何額外的重量，他從床上坐起來，伸了一個長長的懶腰，抓了抓後腦勺，動了動還有些麻痺的肩膀，納悶著為什麼左半身會這麼不舒服，他想起洛基昨天是枕著他的肩膀睡著的，天空微亮時他也被洛基的重量壓醒，但是現在洛基人呢？身旁的床位空空如也，被子跟枕頭早已冷卻，洛基去哪裡了？拖著還麻痺的左半身從床上爬下來，索爾在套房內搜尋洛基的身影。

　　「洛基，洛基。」索爾喊著洛基的名字，卻沒有得到任何回應。

　　洛基不在客廳，也沒有始用浴室，兩張房卡都還在餐桌上，洛基一定還在房間裡，正當索爾到處都找不到洛基的人影時，他發現通往陽台的的落地門被他開了，索爾記得昨晚睡覺前他記得關上這扇門，現在門被打開了，兩側的落地窗廉被從外頭吹進來風揚起，索爾循線朝陽台走去，果然看到洛基坐在陽台圍欄上屈膝看著飯店中庭，白色的浴袍遮不住他修長的雙腿。

　　「早安，洛基。」索爾踏出落地門跟洛基問早：「你在這裡做什麼？」

　　聽到索爾的聲音，原本看著中庭的洛基回過頭來望向索爾。

　　「你醒了。」洛基在圍欄上站起身。

　　「你要做什麼！」洛基的這個舉動把索爾完全嚇醒了。

　　洛基沐浴在陽光中，平舉雙手，背著光線，身體在強烈的日光中成了黑色的剪影，索爾看不清楚洛基的臉，他注意到了陽台地上散落著一些從房間迷你吧中拿出來的小瓶酒，每一瓶都被喝空了。

　　「洛基你喝醉了嗎？快下來！」索爾緊張地喊著。

　　「索爾，」洛基叫了聲索爾的名字，雖然看不見洛基臉上的表情，但索爾很確定他在微笑：「再見。」

　　洛基往後一倒，從圍欄上消失，索爾上前一部伸手要抓住他卻慢了一步。

　　「洛基！」索爾的大叫和洛基一同消失在陽台，沒有任何回應。

　　索爾連忙衝出房間，這裡可是四樓！摔下去不死也是變成殘廢，洛基那個傢伙到底在想什麼？索爾一口氣衝到樓下中庭，洛基正坐在造形游泳池邊笑著看這一身狼狽的索爾。

　　飯店中庭是一個大型的戶外游泳池，索爾與洛基房間陽台正好在游泳池上方，洛基從陽台上跳下去其實只是跳進游泳池中，除了渾身濕透之外，洛基是毫髮無傷。

　　「你在幹什麼！」看到洛基平安無事，索爾卻突然勃然大怒。

　　「天氣這麼好，我想泡個水。」洛基嘻皮笑臉地回答。

　　「你瘋了嗎？那是四樓，四樓！」索爾咆嘯著。

　　「但是底下是游泳池阿！」洛基聳聳肩說。

　　「你以為你是跳進遊泳池就沒關係嗎？你覺得你不會撞到池底嗎？你受傷了怎麼辦？」

　　「索爾，我只是開個玩笑。」發現情況不對，洛基開始跟索爾撒嬌：「而且我這不是好好的嗎？一根頭髮也沒有少。」

　　「開玩笑？你開什麼玩笑？你拿你自己的生命跟我開玩笑？」索爾仍然怒不可抑：「如果你有什麼萬一……」

　　索爾的話被洛基打斷，洛基將他有些冰冷的手貼上索爾胸前。

　　「我沒事，索爾，我沒事，只是開個玩笑。」

　　「跟我回房間去。」暫時忍下滿腔的怒火，索爾冷冷地對洛基說。

　　說著索爾便轉身要離開。

　　「等等！」洛基叫住索爾，他脫下自己那件還在滴水的浴袍披在索爾身上：「你沒穿衣服。」

　　看到洛基在自己眼前墜落，索爾驚慌到連褲子也沒穿就赤條條地衝出房間，幸好飯店這兩天沒有對外營業，前來參加開幕酒會的賓客也狂歡了一整晚，估計現在應該都還沒醒，中午前飯店的公共空間幾乎沒有人。索爾走在前頭，洛基默默低跟在後面，雖然知道自己做錯事讓索爾生氣，但是洛基臉上卻掛著笑容，一是高興惡作劇成功，二是看到索爾因為自己一個小小的玩笑而生氣，表示索爾是真的很在意自己，這種被人愛的感覺真好。

　　回到房間關上門，洛基馬上從被後抱住索爾，隔著濕冷的浴袍，洛基仍然能感受到索爾溫熱的體溫。

　　「索爾，對不起，但是謝謝你。」洛基說。

　　索爾轉過身看著洛基：「拜託你別再這個樣子了。」索爾身上的憤怒已經消失，他臉上是一副終於安心卻又非常苦惱的表情。

　　「好。」洛基答應索爾，但他卻不敢保證不會有下次。

　　「洛基，請你一定要愛你自己。」索爾說：「那是你自己的生命，你的身體，如果連你都不愛你自己了，你要我怎麼愛你呢？」

　　「你不愛我了嗎？」洛基不意外卻很悲傷：「你已經不愛我了嗎？」

　　「不，我當然還愛你，可是就如同你所說過的，我們不會永遠在一起，再過兩個月我必須把你還給你男朋友，或者其他人。」索爾說。

　　聽到索爾這樣說，洛基一陣心痛，沒錯兩個人都很清楚他們這段感情是不會有任何結果的，只是還在熱戀中卻聽到這種分手預告，實在令人難過。

　　「我沒有辦法一輩子看照著你，所以請你一定要好好愛惜自己。」

　　從洛基的很多自暴自棄行為都看得出來洛基並不愛自己，例如一喝酒就一定要把自己灌到不醒人事，例如在情人面前跳下四樓高的陽台，又例如他一次又次貪得無厭地向索爾索求的吻，洛基一直渴望被愛，但他卻忘了在得到別人的愛之前他必需要先得到自己的愛，因為忘了愛自己，洛基對自己是否是被愛著的件事一直有很多的疑惑與不安，即使沒有直接問情人愛不愛自己，但那種害怕情人離去跟那些親吻都表現出了洛基極度不安定的情緒。

　　「愛自己嗎？我要怎麼愛自己呢？」洛基問。

　　自幼被遺棄，被歧視，被欺侮，然後發生了那件事，人生因此空白了兩年，回到學校後仍舊是被人隔著有色眼鏡觀看，之後逃離了家鄉來到紐約，洛基已經忘記要怎麼樣才能愛自己了，他心中只有憎恨與憤怒。

　　「首先，先去把身體擦乾吧。」索爾說：「你這樣會感冒的。」

　　「要怎麼愛自己？」這個概念太含糊也太籠統，索爾不知道要怎麼回答洛基的問題，不過保持身體健康應該是第一步。

　　把洛基送進浴室後，索爾也脫下那件濕淋淋的浴袍，隨手拿了件內褲穿上，從冰箱拿出啤酒坐在客廳等洛基出來，他思考著該怎麼回答洛基的問題，在他四十幾年的生命當中這也是他第一次遇到這個問題，索爾一直都是充滿自信的，除了在青少年時期之外他幾乎沒有懷疑過自己，也從還沒有厭惡過自己，索爾一直都愛著自己，所以他也不知道該怎麼和洛基解釋「如何愛自己」。

　　「一大早就喝酒阿？」沖去身上沾著的游泳池漂白水味，洛基爬上沙發膩在索爾身旁。

　　「我們正在渡假，你不是也有喝嗎？」索爾說。

　　「我沒喝，你也知道我喝醉是什麼樣子，那很掃興的。」洛基回答，一隻手攀上索爾的肩膀。

　　「那些瓶子呢？」剛才散落在陽台的空酒瓶是怎麼回事？

　　「我把酒倒了。」洛基回道：「嗯，我想我有喝了一點白蘭地。」

　　「所以你純粹只是要嚇我？」

　　「是阿！」洛基一副理所當然的樣子：「你都是用『行動』表示愛的，不是嗎？我想多看一點。」

　　「你就是演一齣戲讓我看，是吧？」索爾問。

　　「你看得開心嗎？我演得很開心呢！」洛基頑皮地笑著。

　　「不開心，你這個壞孩子，看我怎麼懲罰你！」說著索爾抓住洛基在他身上呵癢，兩人像小孩子那樣在沙發上扭成一團。

　　剛穿好的內褲很快又被剝去，在午餐之前他們又在沙發上做了一次，做完之後索爾把昨天那個跳蛋塞進洛基體內，要他戴著吃午餐，懲罰他早上開的惡劣玩笑。這讓洛基覺得索爾太過份了，於是拒絕當天晚上索爾的求歡來報復，直到第二天早上索爾笨手笨腳地做了個口感非常「紮實」的海綿蛋糕向洛基賠罪，兩人才結束這幼稚的遊戲。

　　索爾並沒有打算把所有假期時間都浪費在西雅圖，他們去了洛杉磯的威尼斯海灘，索爾開心的從事各種水上活動，沒到過北緯四十度以南的洛基則是在沙灘上被曬得暈頭轉向，七月的加州艷陽對於來自密西根州的年輕人來說實在太過毒辣，他只能躲在遮陽傘下喝著一杯又一杯冰鎮過的柳橙汁解熱，夏天的海灘上聚集了各種人群，情侶跟小家庭占了大多數，洛基羨慕地看著那些幸福家庭畫面，父親帶著較大的女兒或兒子在海邊戲水，母親跟著較小的孩子在沙灘上堆沙堡、做日光浴；親親我我的情侶們也吸引了洛基的目光，大家好像都把海灘當成自家客廳，不只是一男一女的異性情侶，同性情侶也絲毫不在乎他人眼光地親吻、擁抱、耳鬢廝磨。為什麼他們可以而自己不行，海濱的高溫和太陽的烈焰讓洛基陷入思考，為什麼他不能擁有其他人都能有的幸福，他想要一個家，一個完整的家，可是他沒有，從出生那一刻起他就失去了他的家；他想要有一段完整的感情，可是他得不到，為什麼別人有的他都沒有，他的願望很小很卑微，他只想要平凡，和所有人一樣普通，為什麼他不行？他到底做錯了什麼，才讓他如此悲慘又可笑？

　　眼前的景物開始模糊，藍綠色的海水與黃白色的沙灘漸漸地沒有區別，每個人都被蒸騰地暑氣扭曲變形，籠罩美國西南海岸的太平洋副熱帶高氣壓，同樣也壓迫著洛基，讓他頭痛、眼花、耳鳴、胸口也刺痛得非常不舒服，就在洛基快要失去意識前，一條冰涼的毛巾圍上了他的脖子，激涼的冷感讓他稍微清醒了一點，眼前的金髮男子穿著緊身衝浪衣，一手扶著自己的頸子，另一手在冰桶裡攪著，洛基看不清楚他的臉，但洛基知道他是誰。

　　「索爾？」洛基試著叫出他的名字。

　　「你醒啦！」索爾看著洛基脹紅的臉說：「你中暑了。」

　　洛基想說些什麼，但熱脹的腦袋無法正常運作，無法對身體發出正確的指令。

　　「別說話，你需要休息。」索爾從冰桶中拿出另一條冰涼的濕毛巾，敷在洛基身上，希望可以盡速幫他降溫。

　　看來海灘對洛基來說真的太熱了，索爾本來想用這一星期的時間但洛基去看、去體驗他過去二十四年來沒機會接觸的事物，洛基的世界很狹小，連帶地他的眼界也很狹窄，洛基需要多一點生活與生命的體驗，這些是從書本中學不到的，索爾想帶洛基去看山，看海，去看一群跟他一樣的人，這裡是自由的加州，是美國西岸，沒有向東岸那種古老的大家族，這裡聚集了來自世界各地的移民，有著各式各樣自由奔放的想法，這裡更是比紐約州早了將近十年讓同性婚姻合法化的地方，索爾從沒問過，但從洛基的一些行為跟言語中可以看出洛基對自己是同性戀這件事感到非常的自卑與羞恥，索爾並不認為身為同性戀是件壞事，曾經被性侵也不應該由被害者一輩子背負著罪惡，索爾希望洛基能夠更坦然地面對自己，所以他帶洛基來加州，來到美國南方陽光帶的起始點，溫暖的太陽或許能融化洛基用各種負面情緒層層堆疊起來的外殼，讓他看清楚在他心中那個純粹美好的自己，只是這個太陽似乎有點太溫暖了。

　　索爾手忙腳亂的又是給洛基冷敷又是讓洛基灌水，一面還後悔著不該讓臉色過於蒼白的人出來曬這麼久的太陽，好不容易讓洛基恢復到可以站起來，索爾馬上扛著他離開海灘。

　　「索爾，」洛基輕聲說道：「我們看起來像一對情侶嗎？」

　　「我們是一對情侶。」對面洛基沒頭沒腦的問題，索爾用非常堅定的語氣給了洛基一個相當肯定的回答。

　　聽到索爾的回答洛基很高興，低頭閉上眼，臉上浮現一個大大的微笑，不過這些索爾都沒看到。

　　拖著中暑的洛基回到景觀別墅，索爾馬上打開室內的空調，根據他的記憶做了一切有關中暑的應對措施，被丟在純白色的雙人大床上，看著索爾又是給自己更衣又是給是自己餵水，忙進忙出，洛基想起身卻仍然虛弱的動彈不得，索爾讓洛基穿著寬鬆的白色居家服，前襟完全敞開幫住體溫下降，床頭櫃上準備足量的電解質飲料，體溫計和血壓計也放在一起好讓索爾隨時注意洛基的狀況，最後索爾拿了條乾淨的浴巾蓋在洛基腹部，雖然要散熱卻也不能著涼。

　　「索爾，我累了。」洛基翻過身側躺，看著拉了張單人椅坐在自己身邊的索爾說。

　　「我知道，你睡一會吧。」索爾打開白色的筆記型電腦，以他的職位可沒有上下班之分，出來渡假還是有非處理不可的工作。

　　「不，我是說我真的累了。」索爾沒有聽懂洛基的意思，洛基又強調一次。

　　「我知道你累了，」索爾摸了摸洛基仍然發紅的臉頰，順便順了順他的黑色長髮：「一切都會沒事的，你會沒事的，睡一下，睡醒了就沒事了，好嗎？」

　　「索爾……」洛基還想說些什麼，卻被索爾制止。

　　「乖，不要再說了，你休息，我會一直在這裡陪著你，我不會離開的。」索爾溫和地安撫洛基：「等你睡醒了，身體就會舒服了，相信我，一切都會沒事的。」

　　洛基眉頭輕輕蹙了一下，索爾完全沒有將自己的話聽進去的意思，洛基也就不再說了，閉上眼在索爾溫柔的輕撫下淺淺地進入夢鄉。

　　接下來的三天兩人都被困在海邊的別墅裡，因為洛基十分抗拒讓索爾帶他去醫院，知道洛基的情況索爾也不勉強他，只能更小心地注意洛基的狀況，也不敢放洛基一個人在屋子裡自己跑去海邊玩水，幸好別墅的管家每天都會送上新鮮食材，餐食的部分完全不用擔心，在別墅廚房裡索爾也樂得嚐試新學到料理，大部分的時候洛基都相當捧場，只有甜點他是敬謝不敏，一口也不碰，白天兩人悶在有空調的室內想辦法打發時間，洛基看書，索爾處理公文；索爾在客廳地板上健身，洛基躺在客廳沙發上打電動；索爾忙著做料理，洛基趴在吧檯上喝著琴湯泥看著索爾把廚房弄得一團亂。傍晚，當太陽西沉，空氣不那麼地熱襖時，索爾會把晚餐移到可以看到海的後院，讓洛基出來吹吹海風，呼吸自然的新鮮空氣，七月薰風裡帶著海水鹹鹹的苦味，烤肉架上香腸和燻雞肉都用餘熱保溫著，天空從橘紅變成紫黑，星星和月亮也取代太陽成為天上光源，這份安靜與恬適正適合渡假的氣氛，連著兩天洛基都在院子的躺椅上喝著香檳舒服地打盹，索爾也很高興洛基如此的安逸與放鬆。

　　意外的一場中暑打亂了索爾的原本的計畫，他們什麼也沒做，最多只有讓洛基用手幫索爾發洩累積的慾望，他們什麼也沒做，卻感覺比做了更加親密，性是愛的一部份卻不是愛的全部，熱戀中的兩人就算只是並肩坐著看星星也是濃情蜜意，深夜入睡前洛基會抱著索爾的手臂要求索爾說一些有關他自己的事，索爾說的不多，他已經四十多歲，早就過了會拿年少時的英雄事蹟來炫耀的年紀，也還不到只能回憶當年勇的年齡，只講了幾件他在洛基這個年齡，大學剛畢業被父親指派到銀行當警衛，打雜，剛開始做基層事務員時的事情，在陽光加州的這三天兩人就這樣安靜地度過了。


	49. 二O一三年　八月一日　星期四

　　放完假的人最需要休假，七月的最後一天也是索爾跟洛基假期的最後一天，收拾好行李，下午私人噴射機從聖摩尼卡起飛，回到紐約時已經是深夜十一點，拖著疲憊的身軀回到大溪地飯店，兩人幾乎是倒頭就睡，連晚餐都省了。隔天早上先醒來的是索爾，看著在自己身旁蜷縮安睡的洛基，索爾露出滿意的笑容，伸手去撫摸洛基的頭髮及脖子，雖然這樣說洛基肯定不會高興，但索爾覺得洛基這個有點麻煩的病美人，睡著的時候就像是天使那樣無暇潔淨、單純可愛，這幾天索爾早上醒來睜開眼都可以看到洛基在自己身邊，索爾的心情是愉悅無比，若不是洛基堅持要回來上班，不然索爾真想將這個假期再延長兩星期。

　　在索爾的撫弄之下，原本就淺眠的洛基也醒了，懶懶地抬頭看著打擾自己睡眠的人。

　　「早阿！我的洛基。」索爾笑著跟洛基問早安，他的眼睛裡有著閃爍著的晨光。

　　洛基沒理他，自顧自地伸了一個長長的懶腰，翻過身打算多賴床一會兒。

　　「別睡了，太陽都曬到你的屁股啦！」索爾跟著翻身覆在洛基身上。

　　「最好是。」索爾是不讓洛基賴床了，洛基沒好氣地回應。

　　「洛基，早安。」索爾再次跟洛基問早。

　　「早。」拗不過索爾的固執，洛基不情願地回應了他。

　　「洛基。」

　　「又什麼事啦！」睡眠被打斷讓洛基非常不高興。

　　「我的早安吻呢？」索爾問。

　　洛基白了索爾一眼，卻還是伸手環住索爾的脖子，溫柔的薄唇貼了上去，原本洛基只想要淺吻一下，卻被索爾強迫成一個熱情的法式深吻，索爾的舌肆無忌憚地鑽入洛基的口腔內撒野，雙手也沒閒著，潛入洛基單薄的衣物底下開始騷擾洛基白皙的肌膚。

　　「幹什麼！你不用上班嗎？」洛基想要阻止索爾不安分的雙手。

　　「現在才六點，別擔心啦！」索爾絲毫不在意，他現在只想得到洛基。

　　洛基上身的衣物很快就被索爾剝個精光，而索爾昨天晚上睡覺時本來就沒有穿上衣，索爾隔著皮膚親吻著洛基的骨頭，滿臉鬍渣搔的洛基一陣癢，鎖骨、肋骨、劍突之後來到腹部，惋惜著自己花了一個月養出來的那麼一點肉，不小心中暑一下又全都沒了。

　　「洛基，你還是太瘦了。」摸著剛剛親吻過的地方，索爾說著。

　　「一大早就毛手毛腳的，小心我告你性騷擾歐。」洛基語帶威脅地說，不過索爾卻一點也不怕，洛基就是嘴巴壞了一點，等一下就能把他收得服服貼貼了。

　　「現在才想到要告，太慢了吧！」索爾繼續嘻皮笑臉。

　　兩手在褲管上輕輕一拉，睡褲連著內褲就這樣被索爾輕輕鬆鬆地退了下來，洛基剛睡醒的臉一陣緋紅，看到洛基那宛如處子一般的反應，索爾不禁莞爾，洛基就是這點可愛，明明等一下就會在自己身下變成淫蕩的小妖精，但每次寬衣解帶時仍嬌羞地像初經人事少女似的。分開洛基筆直的雙腿，沿著腰際往恥骨吻過去，一大早就受到索爾這麼熱情的對待，洛基有點吃不消。

　　「等一下，潤滑液拿了嗎？」坐起按住索爾的頭不讓他繼續動作，洛基問索爾潤滑液有沒有準備好，他不想受傷。

　　「今天就不用潤滑液了吧！」握住洛基的纖腰往自己的方向一拉，剛坐起來的洛基又倒在床上了。

　　「別……」知道索爾又要玩弄自己的身體，讓原本靜謐的甬道流出喧鬧的液體，雖然不討厭但年輕的洛基還是覺得難為情。

　　雙手抓住後方的枕頭，閉上眼睛別過臉去，索爾正在親吻自己花莖與菊穴間的那個地方，雖然有缺陷的身體不會因此產生任何反應，但洛基仍然覺得舒服，這麼隱密的地方被人溫柔地親吻著，讓洛基感到很舒服，舒服到他都要覺得不好意思了。接下來索爾會用手指進入那個地方吧，正當洛基這麼想時，後穴穴口有東西底上來了。

　　「索……」那東西不是索爾長且帶有薄繭的手指，索爾也沒有粗暴地直接提槍上陣，那東西比手指還要溫熱，比男根還要柔軟，被觸碰到的地方還有一點濕潤感，那是舌頭！索爾正在舔自己的那裡。

　　「不要舔，不要舔那裡。」洛基想闔上雙腿逃走，但索爾兩隻粗壯的臂膀像鐵鍊一樣牢牢地禁錮住洛基的下半身，讓洛基只能扭動上半身，卻無法從索爾身下逃離。

　　「那裡很髒阿！」推著索爾的頭想要叫他離開，沒有清洗、沒有準備，洛基不想用這麼不潔的身體迎合索爾。

　　索爾當然不會聽洛基的話停下動作，肉舌仔細地畫過穴口的每一道皺褶，直到洛基頻頻發出難已忍耐的嗚咽聲。

　　「你覺得自己很髒嗎？」用雙腿的力量控制洛基的下半身讓他不致於逃跑，索爾壯碩地上半身在洛基身上覆上一道陰影遮住早晨的陽光。

　　害羞地說不出話來，洛基右手摀著嘴點了點頭。

　　「不，你一點也不髒，」索爾拿開洛基的手，輕輕地將他的下巴抬起來：「睜開眼看著我，洛基。」

　　一開始洛基不肯，但在索爾溫柔的引誘之下，祖母綠與丹泉石對上了線，洛基正直視著索爾的眼睛，那雙眼睛好藍好漂亮，深色的瞳孔似乎還會發出光來，自己一對祖母綠的眼睛雖然也很漂亮，但就是沒有索爾眼睛裡的光采。

　　看著洛基睜開一對碧綠的眼睛，索爾低頭深情地吻住洛基的朱唇，看似溫柔的深吻裡帶著那麼一點點不溫柔的佔有與掠奪，兩顆晶瑩的淚珠從祖母綠色的眼角滑出來，洛基自己也不知到這兩滴眼淚代表著什麼，是歡愉還是羞恥？是悲傷還是快樂？

　　「別哭。」吻到氧氣耗盡索爾才放過洛基：「聽說女人是水做的，看來你也是。」替洛基拭去淚痕時，索爾小小地揶揄了他一下。

　　「洛基，我不管別人怎麼說你，怎麼看你，我要告訴你，你是我遇過最純潔的人，」抱住洛基的肩膀，索爾在他耳邊說：「你不帶著任何目的出現在我身旁，在我身邊沒有其他比你更乾淨的人了，你一點也不髒，一點也不。」

　　「可是我……」洛基的話被索爾打斷。

　　「你的過去如何都沒有關係，你現在很好，不是嗎？請讓我珍惜現在的你。」

　　索爾再度用吻封住洛基的唇，讓他那張能言善道的嘴成為自己口中的俘虜，洛基屈服了，在索爾溫柔卻又蠻橫不講理的霸道上，纖長白皙的手指插進索爾的金髮中，洛基用他的全部回應著索爾的吻，洛基決定將身體交給索爾。

　　結束了那個吻之後，索爾再度回到洛基雙腿間的神祕帶，這一次不只是親吻穴口，肉舌鑽入花徑裡加上手指的協助，索爾開始開發洛基身上的銷魂洞，和以前截然不同的溫熱觸感讓洛基頻頻發出呻吟，索爾竟然在幫自己舔肛，這種事就算是范達爾也沒有做過，洛基覺得自己興奮的快要高潮了，不用被進入，只是被舔著那裡就興奮地快爆發出來，雖然在生理上仍然是很遺憾的什麼反應都沒有，但在心理上卻已是蓄勢待發，洛基不知道該如何是好，一方面希望索爾繼續而發出誘人的呻吟，另一方面卻又推著索爾的頭希望他停止，慾望和羞恥在洛基體內拉鋸著，倒向任何一邊好像都不對。

　　在洛基的心做出決定前，他的身體就先已經幫他做了選擇，被舔舐的地方開始分泌體液，潤滑了緊密的甬道，很快地匯聚成小溪流出體外，洛基的身體準備好了，索爾的男根也早就硬得發燙，徵詢過洛基之後，索爾迫不及待地進入洛基體內，那溫熱、窄小的地方是男根的天堂，不由自主的收縮更是給了索爾無限的刺激，讓索爾更加賣力的滿足情人，也沒忘記要給洛基充滿愛意的親吻，八月的第一個早晨，兩人從一場激情的性愛開始。

　　兩人雙雙到達高潮後，這場晨間的性愛暫時告一段落，洛基用被單包裹自己的身體，紅著臉害羞地蜷縮在索爾身邊，索爾玩弄著洛基的頭髮，親吻他的後頸，享受著高潮後的餘韻，直到不得不起身準備上班，才依依不捨地離開床鋪進浴室洗澡，洛基仍舊用被單將自己緊緊包裹起來，剛才被索爾舔肛的事情實在太害羞，但是感覺又太好，洛基一時之間不知道要怎麼讓自己波濤洶湧的內心平靜下來。

　　早餐早已送來放在門口，索爾沖過澡後將餐車拉了進來，洛基還躲在被單裡不肯出來，索爾笑了他一下也沒勉強他，年輕人的臉皮薄、面子輕，過一陣子洛基就會自己出來了，用過早餐後，索爾換上新的西裝準備出門上班。

　　「洛基，我要去上班了，早餐在桌上，要記得吃。」索爾站在床前，對著床上一團鵝黃色物體說著，那團物體動了一下，索爾笑了笑當洛基是答應了。

　　「等等！」就在索爾轉身離去時，洛基包著床單坐了起來，索爾也回過頭，用他一貫耀眼的笑容看著洛基。

　　「索爾，如果有一天發生了無法挽回的事情，請你幫我。」洛基說。

　　洛基的表情不大對勁，那不是剛剛激情完後該有的樣子，綠色的眼睛裡有著內疚與哀戚，索爾覺得不能放洛基一個人，若是丟下他不管，難保洛基不會做出比從四樓跳下游泳池更瘋狂的事。

　　「洛基，聽著……」正當索爾要開口對洛基說些什麼時，他的手機響了，是銀行副理的急電。

　　索爾有交代他休假的這幾天不准打電話到他的手機，有事一律用電子郵件聯絡，今天是索爾回公司上班的第一天，副理在這時候來電，想必是有非常緊急的事情，看來現在是沒有時間好好地開導洛基了。

　　「洛基，你聽好，不准胡思亂想，你什麼都不要想，去洗個澡，吃早餐，再回去好好睡一覺，時間到了去上班，我晚上會回來，八點準時吃晚餐，知道嗎？」電話鈴聲不斷地催促索爾，索爾不得已只能先用命令的口氣免得洛基做出任何會讓他後悔的事情，索爾知道只要是自己下的命令，洛基沒有不聽從。

　　說完索爾便離開房間，洛基坐在床上發呆了好一會兒，他剛剛和索爾做愛時想到了范達爾，他在和男人做愛時想著另一個男人，他不知道自己為什麼會這樣，明明已經不愛范達爾了，但是在心裡總是放不下他。

　　洛基在床上呆坐到身上沾黏的體液乾掉發癢才進浴室沖澡，早餐已經冷掉，但洛基不在意，他打開電視，平常的他不怎麼看電視，也很少看報紙，他對這個世界正在發生什麼事並不關心，因為大部分的事都跟他沒關係，這天也是偶然打開飯店房間裡的電視，ＣＮＮ的一條財經新聞讓洛基把拿在手上的咖啡掉到地上，底特律破產了，底特律市政府因為無力負擔一百八十五億美元的債務，在上個月十八日宣布破產，這也是讓索爾在渡假時仍然要處理公務，以及副理在他回去上班第一天就瘋狂打電話給他的原因。

 

＊

 

　　「總經理，早！」

　　返回公司上班的頭一天，所有看到索爾的員工都熱情的跟他打招呼，索爾天生就具有領袖風采，對屬下也都是真誠以待，公司裡沒有不喜歡他的員工，加上他完美的外表與身材，無論走到哪都非常受歡迎，即使他已婚有小孩，還是公司裡許多女同事的理想情人或暗戀對象，面對員工們的熱情，索爾也以一貫自信迷人的微笑回應。

　　「總經理，早。」秘書希芙已經站在索爾的辦公室門外等候，看到索爾走過來馬上遞上一份今日行事表。

　　索爾快速瞄了一眼，所有行程都跟昨天電子郵件裡的一樣，沒有太大的變動，索爾今天會忙得連喝水的時間都沒有。

　　「希芙，給我一份秘書室跟公關部的人事資料。」索爾說，忙歸忙，但洛基的事也要想辦法優先處理。

　　「好的，請問總經理什麼時候要？是要做什麼的？」希芙問，知道老闆的意圖，她才方便準備資料以及決定用何種方式呈現。

　　「嗯，算是做個人情吧！妳下班前放我桌上就好。」索爾想了想後說，他想把洛基放在自己每天都看得到的地方。

　　「好的。」希芙快速做了筆記。

　　索爾忙祿的一天開始了，早上有兩個大型會議，中午要和副理研議關於底特律債務的狀況，聯邦法院的判決還沒下來，底特律如此龐大的債務要是沒處理好，銀行也會受影響。工作相當忙碌，行程也非常緊湊，但洛基的事一直盤踞在索爾心頭，他沒辦法不去想洛基早上那個複雜的表情，他放心不下洛基，下午四點，索爾接待了兩位來自阿拉伯的貴族，突然間索爾提議要不要去中央公園走走，兩位貴族也欣然同意，中央公園是紐約的地標之一，沒有理由不去參觀拜訪，他們在公園聊天散步了一陣子後，索爾帶著他們到公園旁的一間咖啡店稍做休息，那便是洛基打工的咖啡店。

　　當然索爾是故意到這裡來的，如果要喝咖啡，辦公室裡就有來自巴西的高級品，到咖啡店來是因為索爾實在太擔心洛基了，他沒有辦法等到晚上八點，於是決定在洛基上班的時候來看他，從露天的座位上看到洛基穿著制服在店裡忙進忙出，動作流暢且優雅，索爾放心了，看來早上洛基一時的壞情緒沒有影響他太久。索爾看到洛基，洛基也看到了索爾，他們故意裝作不認識，在這禮他們只是單純的客人與服務生，索爾只坐了半小時，送走賓客後他還得趕回公司批閱公文，還得趕在七點二十前離開公司才能準時八點出現在大溪地飯店。

　　「原來那就是你打工的地方。」在吃著焗烤甜椒捲時，索爾故意提起今天下午看到洛基的事。

　　「是的。」洛基簡短的回答，下午看到索爾出現讓他非常緊張。

　　「以後我可以常去找你嗎？」索爾問道。

　　「不準！」洛基嚴厲的拒絕，那是他上班的地方，他不想把私人生活帶進工作場所，況且他跟索爾還是見不得人的那種關係。

　　「好吧。」對於洛基的回答，索爾一點都不意外：「我只是想天天看見你。」

　　「我們現在也是天天見面阿。」洛基開始吃第一道主菜南瓜麵餃。

　　「以後也能天天見面嗎？」索爾問，他指的是范達爾回來之後，他跟洛基分手之後，他們之間的交易關係結束後，他跟洛基還能天天見面嗎？

　　「我…我不知道。」洛基說，其實他很清楚，當所有事情都結束後，他跟索爾最好是不要再見面，但是洛基也不希望跟索爾分開，他不希望他必須跟索爾分開的那一天到來。

　　「對了，你今天早上說的話是什麼意思？」話鋒一轉，索爾開始問洛基早上那異常的反應。

　　「沒什麼，只是一時的情緒……」洛基放下刀叉。

　　索爾嚴肅地看著洛基，他知道洛基在說謊：「洛基，不要騙我，什麼叫做『無法挽回的事』？」

　　「沒什麼，只是萬一一切都結束了，我卻還死纏著你不肯走之類的吧。」洛基說：「我不想和你分開。」

　　「我也不想，」聽見洛基的回答，索爾笑了，喜歡一個人，而那個人剛好也喜歡你，這是奇蹟：「你想我怎麼幫你？」

　　「你殺了我吧。」洛基說：「不然我會糾纏你一輩子的。」

　　「如果你真的那麼愛我，那麼你死了變成鬼也會一直跟著我的吧？」索爾說，面對洛基如此負面的想法，索爾必須很小心應對才行：「我不會動手的，不會，喔！或許會，用我褲子裡的那把　槍。」

　　「你……你說這什麼…什麼渾話。」索爾的調情又讓洛基紅了臉。

　　「我每次都送你上西天不是嗎？」看著洛基有趣的反應，索爾忍不住要多欺負他一些。

　　這下洛基真的是一句話也說不出來，別過頭紅著臉不敢看索爾。

　　「好啦！逗你的。」索爾哄著洛基：「不過我希望你以後不要再有那種表情了。」

　　「嗯。」洛基輕輕應道，但是他不敢保證。

　　他們在一起的時間有限，一秒都不能浪費，尤其是浪費在「悲傷」這件事上，那是最不值得的。

　　「我們能在一起到什麼時候？」洛基問。

　　「你已經想分手了嗎？跟我談戀愛太累了？」索爾反問，淋在麵餃上的肉汁他也沒浪費的用湯匙舀起來。

　　「不是……」洛基說：「我只想先有一點心理準備。」

　　「分手的藝術嗎？」索爾輕笑，但在他湛藍的眼睛裡看不到笑意：「我們應該還在所謂的『蜜月期』吧？現在就要談分手會不會太早了？」

　　「如果你不想談就算了。」碧綠的眼睛裡也同樣有著憂傷。

　　吃第二道主菜肉丸湯時兩人也沒說話，直到改良提拉米蘇底層的碎餅乾消失為止索爾才又開口：

　　「對了，你三年級了吧？畢業後有什麼打算？」

　　「有教授推薦我念研究所，但我還在考慮，我沒有什麼錢。」如果有錢洛基也不會遇見索爾了。

　　「這樣阿！那你要來我的公司上班嗎？」

　　「我又不是念金融或商管，銀行的東西我一點也不懂。」洛基說。

　　「可是你是念文學的吧？文書行嗎？寫寫文章什麼的？」索爾繼續問。

　　「你打什麼主意？」注意到了索爾的意圖，洛基挑了挑眉。

　　「想一個能讓我們不分開的辦法。」索爾拿起紅酒杯朝洛基敬酒。

　　「別天真了，我們不過是小孩子辦家家酒，這遊戲總歸是要結束的。」洛基的心已經夠亂了，他不要索爾把事情弄得更複雜。

　　「不開玩笑，我是認真的。」索爾的身體微微向前傾，嚴肅的眼神跟語調顯示他是很認真的。

　　看見索爾認真的模樣，洛基很高興卻又覺得痛苦，他很高興有人能這麼認真地愛著他，卻又因為知道這段感情最後一定是分手的結局而痛苦，就算真如索爾所說的不分開，但索爾已經說他不會離婚，洛基還是只能是他婚外情的對象，祕密戀情時間短洛基還能忍受，若是把戀愛的時間拉長為一輩子，洛基就不知道自己還能不能只滿足於「情人」的位子了。

　　「後天我母親要舉辦一場慈善園遊會，我要做一段三分鐘的致詞，你幫我擬講稿吧！」索爾說：「我想這對你來說應該不是難事，就當作是面試題目好了。」

　　索爾的要求，洛基一向都沒辦法拒絕也只能答應了，洛基說要回家，一開始索爾不同意，今天早上的事索爾仍然不放心讓洛基一個人，但洛基說他不回家就沒辦法幫索爾擬講稿，他的書籍都放在家裡，在飯店他根本沒辦法做任何事，索爾也只能同意讓洛基回家了。

　　回到整整一個星期沒回來公寓，這裡的一切都跟洛基出門時一樣，什麼也沒動過，悶熱的公寓沒有空調，但洛基卻覺得屋子裡的空氣有如深冬冷冽的寒風，坐在沙發上洛基不知道該怎麼辦，他該怎麼跟索爾分手，該怎麼回到范達爾身邊，他很明白自己的心現在在哪裡，只是那並不是正確的位置，如果自己能重新跟范達爾找回愛的感覺那一切將會容易些，但是洛基累了，他的心已經萬分疲累，他不知道要怎麼繼續下去。


	50. 二O一四年　四月七日　星期一

　　希芙來到監獄探望索爾，她帶著一些文件還有辭呈，當她在會客是看到索爾時，她驚嚇不已，昔日那個俊美如神祇雕像，閃耀如晨光的索爾竟然變得如此憔悴，他瘦了很多，過長的鬍鬚及頭髮蓬亂未經梳理，眼圈發黑，雙眼佈滿血絲，他看起來像是哭過，在希芙的印象中不曾看過索爾掉淚，他是站在金字塔頂端的天之驕子，希芙無法把眼淚跟索爾連想在一起。

　　希芙跟索爾報告了公司這星期的業務進度，但索爾似乎沒有在聽，他的眼睛一直盯著希芙看，希芙將文件推到索爾面前時，他也只是用呆滯的眼神，像顆橡皮圖章制式的在文件上簽名。

　　「總經理，有件事我必需向您報告，」希芙將離職申請書遞給索爾：「我要辭職。」

　　「聽說妳是洛基的朋友？」索爾像是沒聽到希芙說的話，自顧自的說出自己的問題。

　　「是的，曾經是。」用過去式表是洛基已經不在了。

　　「你們認識很久了？」索爾又問。

　　「是的，我們從小就是鄰居，到初中畢也前都是同學，」希芙回答：「後來就沒有連絡了，我也不知道他有來紐約。」

　　「他是怎麼樣的一個人？」

　　「我不知道，我只認識小時候的洛基。」

　　「我想知道在那件事發生之前，洛基是怎麼樣的一個孩子。」索爾說。

　　「總經理，您知道那件事？」希芙很驚訝索爾竟然知道在洛基身上發生過什麼事。

　　「是的，我知道，洛基…那孩子有跟我說過。」

　　「洛基他…」希芙想了一下，在獲知洛基的死訊後，希芙開始慢慢地回想那些她和洛基一起成長的童年，那些回憶很遙遠，卻又像是昨天才發生過：「洛基是個聰明的人，他或許不勇敢但卻很堅強，他是個膽小鬼卻總愛逞強，他不愛出風頭卻知道很多聰明解決問題的方法，他…他一直很努力很努力的活著，就算是被嘲笑、被欺負但他總是要我不要告訴任何人，他總是一個人默默地承受所有痛苦，他……」希芙說不下去了。

　　回想起來如果希芙那時候夠成熟，能在任何一個時間點拉洛基一把就好了，可是那時候希芙自己也還是個孩子。

　　「夠了，希芙，謝謝妳告訴我這些事。」

　　「總經理，感謝您這三年來的提拔，但是我要辭職了。」希芙再次向索爾說自己要辭職這件事。

　　「為什麼要辭職？」索爾問，他像是第一次聽到希芙說要離職，不過他也沒什麼情緒的起伏。

　　「我要回去念書，我想過了，如果在那時候，在那件事發生的時候有人能幫洛基，或許今天他的故事就會不一樣。」希芙說。

　　「他已經回不來了，他已經死了，現在做什麼都來不及了。」索爾的表情悲傷，語調痛苦。

　　「我知道，要救洛基已經來不及了，但我可以去拯救那些還沒跟洛基走上同樣道路的孩子。」希芙說，溫柔且堅定：「每一個微弱的求救信號都應該要被聽到，不要再有下一個洛基。」

　　索爾瞪大了眼睛，洛基曾經向自己發出很多很多求救的信號，但索爾都沒有伸手拉他一把，有時候是索爾能力不足，有時候是索爾沒有注意到，但更多時候是索爾沉溺在洛基的肉體與情愛中而刻意忽略了那些信號，故意無視洛基的痛苦，不想傷害眼前的人反而更害了他。

　　「對不起，對不起，對不起……」索爾忍住淚水，在他所受的教育中哭泣是不被允許的。

　　「總經理……索爾，那些事都不是你的錯，不是你的錯。」希芙本來就不認為索爾會是兇手，看到索爾這樣的反應後希芙更加地確信，在這起事件當中每一個人都是受害者。

　　四月底希芙離開世界樹銀行，返回校園攻讀臨床心理學的學位。


	51. 二Ｏ一四年　六月十五日　星期日

　　在撤回索爾‧奧丁森的交保申請後，接下來的幾個月為訴訟準備期，律師東尼‧史塔克認真地鑽研此案，檔案中的每個細節都一而再、再而三的查證，例如無線電通訊、ＤＮＡ分析結果、手機通話紀錄和車庫的監視錄影器等等。紐約兇案組搜證仔細，幾乎查不到任何輸漏之處。阿斯嘉集團的董事長奧丁也雇用私家偵探調查，也沒有發現心的事證，對於自己的兒子搞出同性戀這種醜聞，奧丁非常生氣，這對企業的形象傷害很大，還被捲入殺人事件中，這幾個月以來阿斯嘉的股票市值蒸發了一成以上，不管對哪個部門都是不小的傷害，奧丁已經用盡各種辦法壓住跟案件有關的新聞還有網路討論，想進辦法將損失壓到最低，還要面對親家福斯特議員的責難。然而即使鐵證如山，索爾還是堅持他的供詞絕非虛言，就算勝算渺茫，他仍然是一派從容，絲毫不畏懼他即將要面對的審判與刑責，只不過獄警曾聽到索爾半夜在單人牢房中對著從窗外透進來的月光喃喃自語的說「對不起，我愛你，對不起，我害了你。」

　　紐約警方辦案的出發點是沒有巧合的存在，希爾等人的調查百分之九十五都是在辦公室作業，包括物證評估、備忘錄抄寫、正人的訊問等等。在犯罪小說中有人怒斥兇手，兇手就會坦承犯行並說出自己犯罪的理由，在真實世界裡卻沒有這麼簡單，而且當有人手上拿著帶血的刀，屈身在死者上方，那麼他就是兇手，就算是菜鳥刑警也不會相信他只是偶然經過，為了想協助死者把刀從身上拔出來救命。電視影集、電影中的警長常會說：答案太過簡單了。這是編劇杜撰的台詞，為了戲劇效果跟收視率，事實恰恰相反看得到的就是可能發生的，而且往往是正確的。

　　相對於此，律師的工作則是從檢察官建構的鐵證如山之中，為被告找出疏漏之處。巧合是律師的盟友，他們的任務是避免輕率的將案情導向似是實非的「真相」。有位警官曾經對聯邦法官說：「律師只是正義之車上的剎車罷了。」那位法官則回答：「一輛沒有剎車的車也不能開。」刑事訴訟只有在此正反兩造的角力下才能發揮他的作用。關於這點主任檢察尼克‧福瑞也相當贊同，就算他非常討厭史塔克也一樣。

　　東尼‧史塔克還在尋找能受解救索爾‧奧丁森免於牢獄之災的巧合。

　　索爾錯過了母親節也無法慶祝父親節，他必須在牢裡度過，得到主任檢察官福瑞的特別許可，索爾可以自由的接見所有訪客，他的秘書、副總、企業律師、各部門主管，索爾不見的只有他的家人，母親弗麗嘉每三天就來一次，索爾不見她，他不知道要怎麼面對母親，奧丁一次也沒來過，珍兩個星期來一次，都只將物品交由獄方代為轉交不見面，而他的兒子，五歲的曼尼來會面時索爾也不見，因為兒子不應該在監獄看到父親。

　　四天後就要開庭，但史塔克還是找不到一線光明，除了一些程序性的聲請之外，他找不到任何幫助委託人成功辯護的方法，難道這將是他律師生涯中的第一場敗仗？史塔克感到相當洩氣，助理波茲小姐注意到史塔克開始酗甘藍菜汁，這非常不正常。在刑事訴訟中常見的認罪協商則不適用於此案，史塔克沒有任何跟法官進行協商的空間。

　　在絕望之時史塔克叫ＡＩ管家再放一次飯店停車場監視錄影器的畫面，在影片裡索爾被拍的一清二楚，他左手操控方向盤，右手伸手去按停車場閘門的按鈕，車子開過監視錄影器。

　　「等等！賈維斯，剛才的畫面再放一次。」史塔克注意到了什麼。

　　「是的，先生，要慢速播放嗎？」賈維斯問。

　　「逐格播放。」史塔克下令道。

　　賈維斯經過計算，用了最慢但又能看清楚影片畫面的方式播放影片，史塔克瞇起眼睛仔細地看了一遍又一遍。

　　「停！」史塔克看到了什麼：「賈維斯，截圖，然後放大。」

　　「是的，先生。」高解析的影像就算是停格放大之後，畫面依然清晰。

　　突然間，一切變得清清楚楚，史塔克放聲大笑，由於辦公室的門沒關，史塔克的笑聲驚動了在櫃台的波茲小姐。

　　「怎麼了？」波茲前來關心。

　　「原來如此！」史塔克相當興奮。

　　「什麼原來如此？」波茲覺得莫名其妙。

　　「證據，價值一千兩百萬的證據，」史塔克說：「原來答案三個月前就躺在卷宗裡，這事情簡單到不行阿！小辣椒，我們都忽略了再簡單不過的答案。」

　　「什麼？」波茲仍然覺得一頭霧水。

　　現在東尼‧史塔克信心滿滿，阿斯嘉的一千兩百萬美金他是拿定了。


	52. 二O一三年　八月十九日　星期一　其之一

　　索爾非常滿意洛基幫他寫的講稿，雖然這種場合的致詞多半沒人會認真聽致詞的內容是什麼，索爾很欣賞洛基文筆，念起來像詩歌卻沒有使用任何生硬冷僻的文字，他要求洛基朗讀一次給他聽，一次變成兩次、兩次變成四次，洛基柔和溫暖的嗓音與極富感情的抑揚頓挫都讓索爾聽得入迷，洛基念完第四次之後就沒有第五次的朗讀聲，取而代之的是婉轉淒切卻引人遐想地哀鳴，缺乏日曬的白皙身軀上多了幾道紫青的瘀痕及山茶花色的洋紅吻痕，那是王者在情人身上留下的印記，宣示著所有權。

　　八月份兩人一起待在飯店的時間變多了，珍受邀到曼徹斯特大學擔任夏季講座的客座教授，曼尼跟著媽媽及外婆去外婆在英國的娘家過暑假，家人都不在索爾很乾脆地搬進大溪地飯店住，洛基也是，反正回到公寓也是只有他孤伶伶的一個人，他不喜歡獨自一個人面對著空蕩蕩的房子，更無法忍受等待一個不知道什麼時候會回來的人，他只在帳單寄來的隔天回去拿，把錢繳了之後就回飯店，偶而在索爾去上班不在的時候洛基會盯著自己的手機發呆，范達爾已經一個半月都沒有打電話來了，洛基掛念著范達爾，愛情消失了習慣卻還在，一個多月沒聽到范達爾的聲音，洛基好想他，范達爾過得好不好？手上又多了幾個粗繭？船上的伙食好嗎？捕魚的作業還順利嗎？手機什麼時候會響起？什麼時候才能再聽見范達爾聲音，看見那個一直以來最能讓洛基安心的笑臉。

　　「你又在想他了。」索爾切開野菇歐姆蛋，半熟的蛋汁混合著鮮奶油的香氣從蛋包裡流出來。

　　「對不起。」洛基說，祖母綠色的眼睛垂了下去。

　　「沒關係，你不用道歉，我沒有不准你想他，喔！只有在床上時例外。」索爾說。

　　洛基曾經在一次高潮脫力後無意識地喊出范達爾的名字，引起索爾的不悅。

　　「你們本來就是一對的，我沒有權力強迫你離開他身邊。」索爾繼續說：「我只不過是向他借用了你。」

　　「索爾……。」洛基不知道該不該感謝索爾，洛基自己都不知道當范達爾回來之後，自己該怎麼面對他。

　　「那你要跟他借到什麼時候？」洛基故作輕鬆地笑問。

　　「恩，讓我想想……」索爾也假裝沉思一番，對於工作以外的事索爾通常都不會想太多，也不會想太遠，他追求的一直都是當下的快樂，跟洛基在一起很快樂：「永遠好了。」

　　「會不會借太久阿！」洛基笑道，他們又不會永遠在一起，說永遠真是一個可笑的奢望。

　　「怎麼會呢？跟你在一起的時候，不知道為什麼，時間都『咻』一下的沒有了。」索爾一邊說一邊揮舞著雙手，這可把洛基逗笑了。

　　「你怎麼這樣子說話，這是一個四十三歲的人該有的說話方式嗎？」洛基一邊笑一邊罵。

　　看著洛基笑得如此開懷索爾也寬心許多，最近這幾天洛基的眉頭越鎖越緊，索爾也不知道該怎麼辦，幾句幼稚的言詞就能讓洛基恢復笑容實在是太好了。

　　「這樣吧！如果非得要為這段感情畫下一個句點，我想就到你男朋友回紐約的那一天吧！」索爾說道。

　　「嗯。」洛基輕聲應道，他不想和索爾分開，真的不想。

　　「你不說些什麼嗎？你不拒絕我嗎？說你不想分手，說我們要永遠在一起？」看見洛基這樣不乾不脆的，索爾反而著急了起來。

　　「那是不可能的，索爾，我知道我們不會永遠在一起，你有你的生活我有我的命運，我們注定會分離。」洛基的眼神有些惆悵，但聲音卻很冷靜，沒有將此刻情緒表現出來：「把時間定下來了……也好。」

　　看著洛基，索爾長長地嘆了口氣：「把盤子給我。」接過洛基的空盤，索爾將分切成八分之一片的鮭魚鑲甘藍盛到盤子裡。

　　「這道菜是用整顆新鮮甘藍去心後剝下，一層甘藍葉舖一層鮭魚肉，再一層甘藍葉一層鮭魚肉的包回整顆甘藍的樣子再用棉布包起來用高湯蒸煮。」索爾一面將盤子放在洛基眼前一面解說這道菜：「最後在淋上奶白醬。」加了數種香草的奶油白醬淋在鮭魚鑲甘藍上，馬上漫延至整個餐盤，奶油的濃郁與鮭魚的鹹香混合地剛剛好。

　　蒸煮過的菜餚非常好入口，洛基卻拿著叉子遲遲無法下手，不是因為他沒看過食材如此簡單作工卻又如此繁複的餐點，而是他發現他跟索爾跟范達爾的關係就像這道菜，簡單卻又複雜。

　　「快吃阿！奶白醬冷掉就不好吃了。」索爾見洛基盯著盤子發呆催促道。

　　在索爾的催促下洛基才動了叉子，只是沒吃幾口又放下餐具。

　　「怎麼了？身體不舒服？」上次洛基在海邊中暑把索爾嚇壞了，現在洛基只要稍微有一點風吹草動都讓索爾緊張得草木皆兵。

　　「沒有，只是不餓。」洛基努力裝出一副淡然的樣子，卻逃不過索爾的眼睛，索爾清楚洛基在煩惱些什麼。

　　放不下范達爾又捨不得索爾，洛基心裡舉棋不定，雖然知道該怎麼做才是最好，但真的能那麼輕易地放得下嗎？能夠那麼簡單地就做出正確的選擇嗎？洛基沒辦法，但索爾似乎找到了另一種方法。

　　「不如這樣吧！我有個提議，你聽聽看，這或許能讓我們三個人的關係保持現狀，什麼都不改變。」原本索爾不打算說的，但看到情人這麼煩惱，索爾希望他的計畫可以讓洛基安心一點。

　　「我是這樣想的，明年你就要大學畢業了，等你畢業論文完成之後就來我公司上班，我會把你安排到秘書室或公關部去，你上次寫的講稿非常好，」索爾又切了一片鮭魚鑲甘藍到自己盤子裡：「這樣我們就能不分開，你也能繼續跟你男朋友在一起。」

聽到索爾的提議，洛基遲疑了：「這樣真的好嗎？」

　　「不好嗎？不改變現狀你也不用做選擇，你就不會這麼苦惱了不是嗎？」索爾說，一雙如同海洋般湛藍的雙眼堅定地看著洛基。

　　「上次你有提到學校教授推薦你念研究所對吧？」索爾問。

　　「是的。」洛基沒想到索爾竟然還記得這件事。

　　「等你在我公司工作滿兩年之後，我會補助你四分之三的學費讓你去進修，怎麼樣？這樣就不用擔心學費的問題了。」

　　索爾題出的條件太好了，好到讓洛基害怕。

　　「那…那你要拿什麼做回報？」天下沒有白吃的午餐，任何事情都是有代價的。

　　「留在我身邊，當我一輩子的情人。」索爾的目的簡單明瞭。

　　「一輩子的時間都賠給你了，還真是不划算。」洛基淺淺一笑。

　　「俗話說『免錢的最貴』不是嗎？」索爾起身隔著餐桌抬起洛基的下巴，吻上洛基香軟的唇。

　　洛基不確定那句話是不是用在這裡，索爾突如起來的吻拉走了洛基所有的注意力，接吻的時候不要思考，專心感受舌尖濡濕的溫度，帶著奶醬的濃郁和鮭魚的鹹香，索爾的霸道和洛基的貪婪讓這個吻充滿了情慾，等不及甜點，索爾就想開始親吻洛基身上的其他地方。

　　「等一下。」洛基制止了索爾。

　　「怎麼了？」索爾問。

　　「要做等吃完甜點再做。」洛基堅持，他可是十分期待今天的甜點。

　　「你就是我的甜點，蜜糖。」調情的話從索爾口中說出來，讓洛基全身起雞皮疙瘩，粗曠的索爾不適合這種細膩柔軟的詞語。

　　「不管，我就是要吃甜點，吃完再做！」洛基堅持，索爾也拿他沒轍。

　　將威士忌杯倒扣在瓷盤上，芒果口味的奶酪布丁由杯中滑出來，杯底濃稠的醬汁也緩緩流下，從冰桶中挖出兩勺鳳梨雪酪放在芒果奶酪布丁旁邊，吃甜點本身就是快樂的享受，觀看甜點擺盤的過程更是一項令人雀躍的藝術。

　　不等索爾將兩人的甜點都擺好，洛基搶先一步開動，芒果的香甜與鳳梨的微酸交織出季節的味道，也在洛基臉上譜出愉悅的樂章。

　　「吃慢點，沒人跟你搶，」看著洛基像個孩子似地開心吃著甜點，索爾也相當高興：「真是的，剛剛不是還在那邊吃不下？」

　　盛好了自己的份，索爾揶揄了洛基兩句，洛基除了怒瞪索爾一眼外也沒反擊，他向來靈巧的唇舌正在忙著吃甜點，才沒空理那個金髮的笨蛋。

　　飯後的運動時間兩人一如往常從緩慢地幫對方脫去衣物，挑逗情慾開始，四隻手忙碌著，兩張嘴也沒閒著，濕漉漉的法式深吻令人臉紅心跳、呼吸加速，來不及吞嚥的唾液沿著嘴角流向脖子，上身已被剝個精光的洛基將索爾推倒在床上，性愛的主導權關乎男人愚蠢的面子，洛基才不會每次都只是被動的任由索爾擺佈，即使他的性慾長久以來都是處於低落的狀態，但當性愛開始時洛基也是會積極爭取主控權的。

　　洛基跪伏在索爾身上，沿著索爾的脖子舔去唾液，四片唇瓣又一次熱烈地交纏，索爾的手沒有閒著，探入洛基的外褲，隔著內褲薄薄的布料揉捏洛基渾圓緊實的臀瓣，洛基的身體索爾沒有一處不熟悉，這副偏瘦的軀體就是索爾快樂的來源。

　　「想要來點不一樣的嗎？」洛基在索爾的耳邊低語。

　　一聽到洛基這樣說，索爾興奮得下半身都要翹起來了，想，他當然想，沒有人會喜歡一成不變的性事。

　　「怎麼樣的不一樣法？」索爾問。

　　「感受我。」洛基說著拿起索爾丟在床上的領帶，將索爾的眼睛矇起來：「就只感受我。」

　　一個輕軟的吻落在索爾的嘴唇上，缺少了視覺令索爾其他的感覺器官敏銳了起來，洛基的唇和平時沒有什麼不同，索爾卻覺得這次的吻比以往的都特別。

　　「我感受到你了。」索爾說，看不見洛基的臉，但索爾覺得洛基現在一定是在笑。

　　「說出來，你感受到了什麼？」

　　「你的唇，好軟好軟的唇。」索爾說。

　　「還有呢？」洛基在索爾身上繼續動作：「告訴我你感受到什麼？」

　　「你的手，你正在用你的手摸著我。」索爾誠實回答，洛基的手不斷在索爾身上遊走。

　　「摸那裡？」洛基逼問。

　　「脖子、胸、右手還有左手……」索爾回答的速度跟不上洛基愛撫的速度：「你要我全部說出來嗎？」

　　「是的，我的男人，我要你感受全部的我，然後讓我知道你感受到了我。」洛基的聲音嬌媚，聽著索爾全身酥麻，這下他的下半身真的是翹起來了。

　　「如你所願，我的……」索爾語塞：「我可以叫你『我的女神』嗎？」

　　「不准！我又不是女人！」洛基相當不悅，他最討厭被認為是女人：「你有老二我也有，我才不是女人！」他向索爾抗議。

　　「好好好，別生氣，那我的…我的…我的天使，這樣可以嗎？」索爾又問：「天使降臨人間。」

　　索爾的話讓洛基啞然失笑，他突然間好想哭，天使，自己這種人竟然也會被稱做天使，如此卑微、低賤、骯髒、醜陋的自己竟然被稱做天使，這是在開玩笑吧？但索爾認真的聲音跟表情告訴洛基他不是在開玩笑。天使，自己竟然被眼前這個金髮碧眼、宛如從壁畫中走出的俊美男人說是天使，比起自己，索爾才是更適合「天使」這個稱呼的人。

　　「隨便你。」洛基假裝瀟灑，不理會索爾。

　　洛基放慢速度加重力道繼續愛撫著索爾的上半身，並一面要求索爾說出他的感受直到洛基不用提醒索爾也會自己說出來時，洛基才將重點從上半身轉到下半身。

　　「你在脫我的內褲。」說出這些話索爾絲毫不覺得羞恥。

　　一拉下緊繃的內褲，早已翹得老高的男根立刻彈跳出來，還灑出些許透明的前液。

　　「你…你這麼興奮做什麼。」嘴上抱怨著，緋紅的臉難掩羞怯。

　　「你不就是要我興奮嗎？」雖然被矇著眼，雖然看似處於被動狀態，但索爾依然在這張床上擁有絕對優勢。

　　看不見洛基的臉仍然可以想像得出小情人現在又羞又窘的模樣，表面上禁慾，脫下衣服後卻能化身成最淫蕩的床伴，而在骨子裡仍然是十年之前那個對情愛懵懂無知的清純少年，青澀嬌羞混合著大膽放浪再用層層甲冑包裹出冷豔姣好的容貌，這就是洛基，一切衝突與矛盾的集合體，一個什麼都害怕卻又會做出驚人之舉的小瘋子。

　　索爾伸著雙手找到洛基的手，將洛基的手按在自己的腹部，直接帶向性慾滿溢之處。

　　「洛基，我的天使，我很努力回應你了，現在是不是該你來回應我的努力了？」索爾說。

　　看不到眼睛，從上揚的嘴角也能知道索爾現在相當得意。

　　「下流！」洛基輕聲罵道。

　　俯下身拉開索爾健壯的雙腿，洛基趴在索爾股間，纖長的手指與靈巧的唇舌在男根上忙碌著，索爾的身體因為興奮而顫抖著，缺少了視覺放大了其他感官，一開始索爾還能用發抖的聲音說出洛基的動作，後來就只剩因為興奮不已而發出的呻吟，雙手緊緊抓住床頭的床板，以免自己太過渴望射精的衝動會驅使雙手按住洛基的頭強迫他做深喉。

　　「洛基，要射了！」索爾大叫著，他馬上就要爆發了。

　　「等等！」

　　洛基溫暖的口腔跟雙手都離開男根，下身一陣涼，索爾忍耐不住就這樣噴發了出來，然而就在噴射的瞬間，他感覺到有什麼東西抵上龜頭，從馬眼射出的精液似乎打在什麼東西上。

　　「你射了好多好多呢！索爾。」洛基嬌媚的聲音再度在索爾耳邊迴盪。

　　「你滿足了嗎？」索爾問。

　　「沒有，早就跟你說過了，滿足不是我的天性。」洛基的倔強在這個時候表露無遺。

　　索爾伸手想解開矇在眼睛上的領帶卻被洛基制止。

　　「就這樣繼續吧！」洛基牽著索爾的手，引導他翻過身壓在自己身上。

　　看不見洛基，索爾的雙手胡亂摸著，先找到了肩膀，慢慢往尋找柔嫩的花莖與隱密的菊穴，索爾已經知道洛基的身體並不敏感，做再多的前戲也無法讓他興奮起來，直接從洛基的體內刺激他，再配合著重點部位的愛撫還有再多也嫌不夠的親吻才能讓洛基享受兩人性愛的美好。

　　好不容易靠著觸覺來到洛基的陰部，手指沿著卵囊、會陰來到後方的入口，索爾驚訝的發現那裡已經是濕黏成一團。

　　「洛基，你……」洛基的身體已經這麼興奮了嗎？

　　「那是你的東西喔！」洛基的聲音嫵媚無比。

　　「你說什麼？」索爾激動得差點要扯下領帶。

　　「我讓你剛剛射精的時候，全部都這在這裡呢！」洛基的聲音充滿誘惑。

　　原來剛剛射精時抵上自己男根的洛基的菊穴，索爾聽了男根又馬上站立起來。

　　「怎麼樣？很刺激吧！你又硬了呢！」洛基說，攤平雙腿讓索爾更好動作：「今天就不用潤滑液，用你的精液來做吧！」

　　「你真的是個淫蕩的小妖精呢！」說著索爾兩根手指就捅了進去。

　　「啊！」索爾突然的進入讓洛基措手不及，發出淫蕩的叫聲：「輕點啦！」

　　「不要！」索爾斷然拒絕，洛基太磨人也太誘人，索爾現在只想快快開拓他的甬道然後再狠狠的進入，這次索爾非要幹到洛基哀嚎著求饒不可，壞孩子就是要懲罰才會乖。

　　隨著手指的進出，洛基發出陣陣沉吟，原本緊密的甬道開始鬆動，流出湧泉，索爾看不見卻能經由觸碰感覺到洛基身體的震顫，那些細微地、小小地變化都能清楚地感覺到，洛基的聲音原來不只是壓抑，而是帶著喜悅、歡愉卻又夾雜著害羞與興奮。

　　索爾更愛洛基了，這副艷麗的軀體帶給索爾的不單單只是性滿足，更是內心的圓滿，一直以來索爾不懂什麼叫做愛，他擁有一切，不用花太多努力周圍的人就會自動向他靠攏，他不用去征服，大家就急著向他臣服，他擁有讓人羨慕的一切，名聲、金錢、權力、女人，儘管這些都不是索爾想要的，事實上索爾根本沒想過自己真正想要的是什麼，他生在阿斯嘉集團，身為一脈單傳的獨子，他的人生早就被排好了，他一直走在「成為優秀繼承人」的道路上，很多東西在他想要之前就已經擁有了，而那些他得不到的他也從來沒有想要過，直到他打了那通報紙上徵友廣告的電話，一個男人接了電話，然後開始了這一切‧洛基，一個索爾想要也不見得能得到的人，他來到索爾面前的目的簡單又明瞭，他需要錢，他用他的身體跟索爾換取他需要的金錢，沒有其他奢求，對索爾來說洛基單純的近乎天真，他已經習慣了商場的爾虞我詐跟情場勾心鬥角，洛基如此直接不帶心機地出現在他面前時，索爾的征服慾跟佔有慾被洛基一對祖母綠的深淵激發出來，索爾發現自己可能得不到他，於是更努力更霸道的想要征服他，索爾察覺之前他就已經對洛基展開追求，幸運地他得到了洛基，可惜只是暫時跟洛基的男朋友商借來，但是索爾並沒有放棄要跟洛基在一起的想法，他絞盡腦汁想盡一切辦法就為了讓自己跟洛基的關係能延續下去。

　　「索爾。」洛基的聲音甜膩溫軟，和他的身體一樣。

　　「怎麼了？我的天使。」索爾說著，順便加重手上的力道，現在三根手指在菊穴裡翻攪著。

　　「……進來。」洛基主動提出邀請。

　　「你要什麼進來？」索爾故意問，洛基沉吟著不說話，索爾在洛基體內的手指順時鐘翻轉一圈又逆時鐘轉回來，讓洛基發出更多的呻吟。

　　「說阿？你想要什麼進來？你不說我可不會知道歐。」索爾存心玩弄洛基，玩弄獵物也是征服者彰顯力量的手段。

　　「想要你的，想要索爾哥哥的大雞巴進來。」洛基一面哆嗦著一面說出淫穢的話語，在慾望面前冷豔的冰山也屈服了。

　　「想要我的大雞巴進去哪裡？」索爾不打算就這樣放過洛基，炙熱硬挺的男根輕觸在洛基的會陰處。

　　眼見索爾的男根就在入口卻遲遲不肯近來，洛基也急了。

　　「屁股……」洛基的聲音幾乎是含在嘴裡。

　　「哪裡？說大聲點，我聽不到喔！」索爾故意用男根的前端戳了戳柔軟敏感的會陰，洛基的身體又是一陣顫抖。

　　「我要索爾哥哥硬梆梆的大雞雞……嗯，進到我溼答答的…的啊！」忍耐著羞恥心說出下流的言詞，身體卻忍耐不住索爾再三的玩弄，順著洛基的身體，索爾的大手在洛基的胸前用力一捏，殷紅的茱萸立刻遭到蹂躪。

　　「想要哥哥的東西放進來，放到我的屁股裡面來。」洛基忍著情慾說出誘人的詞句，被蒙著眼的索爾聽到差點就又要射精了。

　　「乖，可是哥哥現在看不見，你要自己坐上來喔！」守住精關，索爾想將種子灑在洛基身體內，即使播種後不會有任何結果。

　　抓住洛基的手，索爾一把將他拉起，洛基抱住索爾的肩，將頭埋在索爾的頸窩，在性慾高漲的情況下又被逼著說那些令人羞恥的話，洛基感到害羞無比，索爾卻催促著他快點動作。一首扶著堅挺的男根，一手撐開自己的菊穴，洛基一點一點地將索爾的慾望吞入體內，被進入的疼痛讓他的呼吸急促，索爾厚實的臂膀給予的溫柔擁抱卻又讓他感到安心無比。

　　身體已經很習慣男根的粗長，跟最初的幾次比較起來，現在洛基已經能輕鬆地坐上索爾的跨間，雖然這也花了他十多分鐘，洛基緊緊抱住索爾，閉上雙眼等待那些如撕裂般的疼痛過去，索爾一手扶著洛基的後頸，一手環住洛基的腰，他也在等待著，等待洛基的身體做好準備，跟剛開始時比起來，現在的索爾變得相當有耐心，抱著洛基稱不上是壯碩的身軀，感受著洛基身體的顫動，每一聲細小的呻吟都牽動著索爾的心，他心疼洛基要承受這些痛苦，卻又因為洛基發出的吟哦而興奮無比。

　　「洛基，能讓我看你的臉嗎？」索爾問，他知道洛基喜歡面對面的交合姿勢，但如果不能看到彼此的臉，面對面又什麼意思呢？

　　「嗯。」抖個不停的手解開了索爾眼前蒙著的領帶，一看到洛基的臉，索爾馬上朝洛基的兩片因忍痛而發白的唇瓣緊緊貼了上去，洛基也用雙手捧著索爾的臉熱情地回應著。

　　纏綿的擁吻分散洛基的注意力，等他倆綿長的激吻結束了，菊穴早已適應了男根，就著兩人盤坐的姿勢索爾開始了他的律動，垂直的姿勢讓落下時的結合更加緊密，男根的柱身緊緊地被花徑包裹吸附，前端卻騷擾著密境內的柔軟核心。

　　「索爾！」洛基在吟叫中喊出了索爾的名字。

　　「你要到了？」已經很熟悉彼此身體的兩人知道情人在高潮時會有什麼反應。

　　洛基羞赧又痛苦地點點頭，人家說痛快痛快，就是指這種既痛苦又快樂的時候吧！疼痛伴隨著快樂，兩種原本應該是完全相反的感覺此刻卻同時出現，看似矛盾卻又合理的不可思議。

　　「等一下。」索爾停下律動，將洛基溫柔地放倒在床上，一碰到床褥洛基馬上用手抓住床單，雙眼緊閉別過頭不敢看索爾。

　　面對洛基的反應，索爾似乎早就習慣了，他溫柔地用他帶著薄繭的大手撫著洛基的臉頰跟長髮。

　　「洛基，你真的是太可愛了，我真想就這樣把你一輩子留在我身邊。」索爾說。

　　聽到索爾的話語，洛基睜開碧祿的雙眼看向眼前湛藍透亮的丹泉石，洛基的眼眶裡有淚，不知是因為身體情慾而產生的生理性淚水或是心裡情緒而湧出眼淚，或者兩者都有。

　　「不要說一輩子。」洛基的聲音帶著哭腔，淚水從眼角滑落：「我們現在快樂就好。」

　　說著洛基主動挺起身軀吻上索爾的唇，索爾重新開始在洛基的體內的律動，他放慢了速度，希望盡可能地延長這短暫的快樂時光，然後在皺緊的眉頭中洛基率先繳械，而索爾也十多次的衝刺後釋放在洛基體內。

　　洛基身上又多了幾處瘀青，索爾背上也多了幾道抓痕，情慾總是能讓人丟失理智，下手也不知輕重，不過兩人都不在意，那些傷痕都是他們愛得濃烈的證明。洛基枕在索爾的臂彎裡發出均勻的呼吸聲，索爾也在玩弄了洛基黑色的長髮後沉沉地進入夢鄉，不知道這種借來的快樂還能持續多久，但是今天就它跟這靜謐平和的仲夏夜一起迎接明天的朝陽吧！


	53. 二O一三年　八月十九日　星期一　其之二

　　次日清晨，索爾和平時一樣在同一個時間醒來，睜開眼後的第一件事就是搜尋洛基，他發現自己左邊的床位空了，洛基不在床上，自己的手臂也沒有被腕枕整夜後的酸麻感，索爾幾乎是從床上跳起來，在套房裡尋找著洛基的身影，然爾房間裡卻沒有洛基的身影，看來洛基是在半夜離開的，洛基沒有留下什麼，也沒有帶走什麼，洛基沒有說他去那裡，但索爾想洛基會再回來的，洛基還欠索爾一個答覆，索爾也還欠洛基一個承諾。

　　洛基是在午夜前離開的，他像夜裡的貓一樣輕手輕腳地爬下床鋪，沒有驚動枕邊人，忍著身上黏膩的不適回到布魯克林那間狹小的出租公寓，沒有空調的公寓相當悶熱，洛基打開冰箱找出還能喝的飲料，簡單地沖了個冷水澡後換上半個多月沒有穿過的居家服，公寓的床又小又硬，加上洛基跟范達爾都不是很會打裡家務，床上難免有些髒兮兮的汙漬，這張狹小的雙人床睡起來當然沒有飯店的加大高級床來得舒服，但不知道為什麼，洛基今天就是不想睡在飯店的床上，公寓的床寂寞又冷清，沒有索爾寬廣的胸膛跟強壯的手臂，但洛基今天想暫時離開索爾，冷靜一下。

　　晚餐時索爾提出的條件：保障洛基畢業後能到世界樹銀行上班，公關或是秘書，並在任職滿兩年後提供獎學金讓他繼續進修，代價是一輩子當索爾的地下情人。索爾的提議對洛基來說其實相當優渥，念文學如果不是繼續進修鑽研或者取得教師資格留在校園教書，否則畢業後還真的沒有什麼職業是能讓他們發揮所學的，洛基不知道自己是否能勝任公關或秘書的職位，他覺得自己不適合，但是索爾很滿意洛基上次幫他擬的演講稿，受到索爾的肯定洛基似乎也對自己開始有了些信心，只是一輩子，洛基不敢想像拿是什麼樣的時間尺度，他連明年的事都不太敢想了，一輩子？那是多久？這種承諾洛基不敢要更不敢給。

　　躺在床上翻來覆去，洛基睡不著，拿起手機，洛基想念范達爾，愛消失了習慣卻在還，他想念范達爾的聲音，還有他那如黑夜裡的微光般的笑容，在通訊祿裡找到范達爾的號碼，按下撥號鍵，十幾秒後電話的另外一端不意外地傳來機械式的女聲告訴洛基這支電話目前沒有回應，在語音機器人講完之前洛基掛斷了電話，將電話隨手扔在床上，到頭來自己還是孤單一人，誰也不在身邊，漫無止盡地等待像是冬天的漫漫長夜，洛基厭倦了這種日子，也厭倦了徘徊在范達爾與索爾兩人之間的生活，如果自己能果斷地拒絕任何一個人的溫柔就好了，洛基想著。

　　洛基沒有回到飯店，再隔天也一樣，直到星期四索爾也等不下去了，直接去洛基打工的地方找他，礙於兩人微妙的關係，索爾不方便開口跟洛基搭話，只能在座位上遠遠地看著洛基忙碌卻優雅的身影。

　　「服務生。」過了一會，索爾招了招手要洛基過來，他準備要點單了。

　　看見索爾明目張膽地對自己招手，洛基先看了看附近有沒有比較空閒的同事，當班的同事們不是正在接受別桌客人的點單就是交代廚房準備餐點並在吧臺製作飲料，在別無選擇的情況下洛基只好硬著頭皮走到索爾面前。

　　「先生您好，請問需要些什麼呢？」洛基冷靜地保持平常心。

　　「美人，你什麼時候下班？」索爾笑著說，他輕浮地搭訕洛基。

　　「這位先生，請不要開玩笑。」洛基面色微慍，索爾這個大白癡竟然敢在公開場合，還是自己上班的地方調情：「菜單在您手上，請您決定好之後再召服務生。」

　　「我沒說我不點單阿！」索爾笑說：「我要一杯卡布其諾跟總匯三明治。」

　　「一杯卡布其諾咖啡跟一份總匯三明治嗎？」洛基在點菜單上迅速地寫下餐點：「好的，請稍等。」不跟索爾對視，洛基就要轉身離開。

　　「等等，我可以指定你為我服務嗎？」索爾提出要求。

　　「可以。」洛基回答，根據店裡的規矩只要接受了客人的點單，那一桌的客人就由該服務生負責，因此洛基一開始並不想接近索爾的桌子，在飯店以外的地方跟索爾保持安全距離，假裝兩人互不相識，這是洛基採取的方法。

　　「可以提供桌邊服務嗎？」索爾似乎並不是這麼想，他依然輕浮地拿洛基開玩笑。

　　「非常抱歉，本店沒有提供那種服務。」洛基正色道，如果可以他真想把索爾趕出去。

　　「好了，不開玩笑了，」索爾壓低了聲音，他也知道自己跟洛基的關係必需保密：「你怎麼這幾天都不在？我一直在等你，等你給我一個答覆。」

　　「我將馬上為您送上餐點。」不回答索爾的問題，洛基轉身快步離開。

　　得不到洛基的回答，索爾顯得有些失望，他依然注視著洛基忙碌的身影，他不知道洛基在害怕些什麼，但是他希望洛基能快點給他一個肯定的答覆，好讓自己可以一輩子疼愛他、守護他、照顧他，在索爾眼中洛基就像個長不大的孩子，永遠需要大人在一旁看照、呵護，免得他做出什麼驚世駭俗的事情，某一部份的洛基仍然停留在十年前的那個晚春沒有長大。

　　幾分鐘之後，洛基端著托盤過來了，以十字劃開成四等份的總匯三明治跟表面浮著完美樹葉鮮奶拉花的卡布其諾端正且輕巧地放在索爾面前。

　　「您的卡布其諾與總匯三明治，請慢用。」

　　送上餐點後洛基禮貌地一鞠躬後轉身準備離開。

　　「晚上八點，我等你。」索爾說。

　　洛基沒有回頭，只在原地頓了一下，輕輕一點頭然後離開，索爾慢慢地品嚐咖啡與三明治，一對寶藍色的眼睛越過雜誌邊緣看著洛基的一舉一動。

　　「真是好看。」索爾心想著。

　　洛基穿的白色襯衫、黑色西裝褲，咖啡店制服的黑色馬甲背心與黑色將他原本就很高挑的參身形襯得更加高挑，三年的工作經驗也讓洛基的動作有如行雲流水般順暢，索爾看著洛基接受其他桌客人的點單，為剛進來的客人帶位，隨時在客人的水杯裡添滿水，優雅又細膩的動作看得索爾兩眼發直，他忌妒那些陌生人，憑什麼這些人可以跟他分享洛基？王者的獨佔慾讓索爾恨不得馬上把洛基關進衣櫥裡，讓他只屬於自己一個人。但身為人的理智告訴他不可以，索爾不能這麼做，越是把洛基看得越緊只會讓他逃得更遠，這點索爾已經從這幾天洛基的行為得到教訓了，不過索爾需要一個答案，一個洛基的答案，關於這點索爾無論如何都要逼出答案才行。

　　半小時後索爾留下豐厚的小費離開咖啡店，回到他日常忙碌的銀行總裁生活。

 

＊

 

　　晚上七點五十八分，洛基站在大溪地飯店六一六號房前，他已經在這裡站了十多分鐘了，遲遲不進房的原因不是他忘了帶房卡而是他在等著八點整，他不是很想太快見到索爾，他是來拒絕索爾提出的條件的，用一份工作及進修獎學金換他一輩子時間的條件，太早進房間似乎會失去談判的立場，洛基一直等到八點過一分才從口袋裡拿出房卡開門，不意外地看到索爾正坐在長沙發上等自己。

　　「抱歉，下班晚了。」洛基一進房間就先跟索爾道歉，就算他是故意遲到一點的。

　　「沒關係，我說過了，我會等你的，不管你遲到多久。」索爾說。

　　索爾起身走到門邊將洛基帶進房間，因為正直仲夏的關係，洛基將兩臂的袖子都捲起至手肘的位置，手掌與前臂的曲線毫無隱藏地暴露在索爾面前。

　　「你的手，真美。」索爾也毫不隱瞞地表示對洛基身體的迷戀。

　　「索爾，關於那件事，我……」洛基才開口正要講話，就馬上被索爾制止了。

　　「吃飯先，剩下的等吃完甜點再說。」索爾以他不容拒絕的氣勢說道。

　　「好。」洛基乖順地點頭答應，儘管索爾沒有用命令的語句，但洛基就是沒有辦法拒絕。

　　晚餐走的是西亞中東風，前菜是用優格浸漬過的碎牛肉炒熟後與帶著番茄丁的莎莎醬充分混合再灑上香料的拼盤；主食是Q軟的窯烤皮塔餅，濕潤的餅皮在口中越嚼越香，這中東地區特有的烤餅從中間剪對半後出現一個中空的口袋，可以夾入香料烤雞胸與用數十種香料為佐料的串烤羊肉；配菜是名為赫穆斯的水煮鷹嘴鬥泥，注重飲食均衡的索爾也沒忘記點上一大盆蔬菜沙拉來補足這頓中東料理中不夠的蔬果青菜。

　　這頓飯兩人都吃得索然無味，各有各的心思，洛基在想著如何婉轉地拒絕的提議還有什麼時候提出來比較好，索爾則是擔心洛基會拒絕自己，他知道洛基並不是軟弱的人，也許洛基表現出來的氣質總帶著幾分柔弱，讓索爾想要去保護他、疼惜他，但畢竟洛基是靠著自己的力量離開家，從底特律來到了紐約，在這舉目無親的大城市裡拚命活了三年多，將課業與打工都兼顧得很好，洛基是有辦法不依靠任何人活去的，而索爾擔心的正是這一點。索爾愛洛基，他們的愛情才剛開始，索爾希望這份感情能長長久久，因此他想把洛基留在身邊，天天看著洛基他才不會從自己眼前消失。

　　層層酥皮裡包著大量堅果、焦糖與肉桂，西亞地區特有的甜點巴克拉瓦酥皮派(Baklava)淋上優格白巧克力醬與蜂蜜，蘋果塔配上土耳其式的優格冰淇淋，兩種甜點同時擺上桌，索爾想要寵壞洛基的心思顯而易見，洛基知道索爾想要做什麼，可惜的是自己不能給索爾他想要的答案。

　　洛基只想當個普通的正常人，他的過去太不正常，所以更加深了洛基對平凡兩個字的渴望，他拋下底特律的一切隻身來到紐約也是為了這個目的，從一流的大學畢業，擁有一份中上薪水的工作，談幾段平平淡淡的感情，也許有一天能大富大貴，也許有一段感情能開花結果，跟所有人一樣普通、平凡，不會因為他的出身及他過去的遭遇而被歧視就是洛基最大的願望，然而這個心願卻在遇到索爾的那一刻起全部走樣了，意識到這樣下去終究不是辦法的洛基明白自己一定要把這錯誤的愛情結束掉。

　　「所以你的回答呢？」盤子上最後一口優格白巧克力醬也被舔乾淨後，兩人沉默了好長一段時間，最後才由索爾主動開口問。

　　拒絕的時刻終於來臨，洛基很緊張，他能感覺到自己的心臟正在快速的跳動，這種緊張感不亞於第一次跟索爾在這個房間見面的情況。

　　「索爾先生，非常抱歉，我相當感謝您的好意，但這份工作恐怕我無法勝任。」洛基細細地斟酌每一個遣詞用字，他看見索爾那一副有如丹泉石般透藍的眼睛裡流露著失望。

　　洛基有些動搖，索爾一向都是威武剛強的存在，洛基從沒看過索爾在自己面前露出這樣的表情，洛基心軟了，索爾現在的樣子就好像一隻因為主人說不能去散步而垂下耳朵跟頭的大型犬，配上索爾那一頭金黃色的頭髮，嗯，應該是頭黃金獵犬。洛基有些動搖，有些心軟，雖然他常常為了要保護自己而表現出一副冷酷無情的模樣，尤其是在陌生人面前，但其實洛基的情感比大多數的人都還要來得細膩，看見一向有如猛獅般狂霸的索爾露出這種表情洛基怎麼還能鐵石心腸下去呢？

　　「索爾先生，我真的真的非常抱歉，我……」洛基有些慌亂，可是他還是必須堅持自己的立場，這樣才是對兩人，不是三個人都好的決定。

　　「別說了，洛基，我知道你的意思了。」很少有人能拒絕索爾提出的提案，不管是在工作上還是私底下，這次被洛基拒絕索爾感到的不是憤怒而是一種深沉卻又淡然的哀愁。

　　一開始索爾跟洛基說想要雇用他當自己手下的員工時，他完全沒有想到洛基會拒絕自己，進到銀行的秘書室或公關部這麼好的條件，怎麼有人能夠拒絕呢？而當索爾第二次跟洛基提這件事的時候他發現洛基沒有馬上回答他而是陷入了一陣長長的沉默時，他就有預感或許這次洛基會拒絕自己，他看得出來洛基是有理想、有野心的人，或許不會甘願只當一個小小的秘書或公關，當索爾跟洛基說希望洛基一輩子做自己的情人時，看他看見洛基一雙祖母綠班翠綠的眼睛裡閃過一道光，但旋即又陷入長考。洛基，一個索爾這輩子最想要，卻又得不到的愛人，洛基那一雙有著頂級祖母綠色澤的眼睛散發著一種叫人高攀不起的氣息，索爾覺得自己可能會配不上這雙眼睛。因此當洛基拒絕自己時，索爾並不特別感到意外，只是被拒絕了，索爾還是很失望。

　　空氣裡的沉默無損男人的慾望，這天索爾隔著薄薄的皮膚再一次吻遍洛基全身上下的骨頭，特別是脖子下的鎖骨跟下腹處大腿與軀幹連接處的髖骨，這天的索爾特別溫柔，他捨不得洛基痛，看著洛基緊皺的眉頭與痛苦的喘息，索爾相當不捨，一次又一次纏綿的深吻希望能讓舒緩他的苦，像是要挽留他似的；這天洛基特別乖順，配合著索爾每一種想要的姿勢，說著每一種索爾想聽的話，發出每一種會讓索爾感到愉悅的聲音，直到大腦的理智再也無法控制他的身體為止，彷彿是在為自己的拒絕懺悔；這天索爾第一次聽見洛基在高潮後哭泣，與情慾無關，那是洛基感傷自己必須拒絕索爾而留下的眼淚。

　　「我們還有多少時間？」抱著懷中的洛基，索爾問道。

　　「不知道，一個月吧。」躺在索爾胸膛，洛基漫不經心地回答道。

　　「他有跟你說他什麼時候回來嗎？」索爾問，這裡的他指的是范達爾，洛基的男朋友，目前正在南大西洋的漁船上當船工。

　　「沒有，他已經一個多月沒打電話回來了，也沒能跟他說上話。」洛基回答道，他的臉上沒有悲傷也沒有失落，洛基已經不愛范達爾的，雖然還是會關心，但卻少了份擔憂，以後該怎麼面對范達爾，洛基現在還不知道，他想或許就順其自然吧。

　　「也就是說我還有一個月的時間。」索爾說。

　　「什麼一個月的時間？」洛基問。

　　「讓你改變主意的時間。」說著索爾一個翻身又將洛基壓下去了。

　　原以為索爾會馬上再來大戰一場，誰知道他竟然沒有，至少不是索爾主動開口，他用他最深情的吻撩撥著洛基的心，過去幾十年來與交往過的女伴所累積的接吻經驗，讓索爾輕鬆地征服在感情路上還算是涉世未深的洛基，在索爾之前洛基只跟范達爾接過吻，洛基從沒嫌棄過范達爾，只是在與索爾交往後，洛基開始覺得那些范達爾給他的吻似乎不夠精彩。就在洛基被索爾吻得意亂情迷之時，如同索爾預料的，洛基主動開口說他想要了，已經高潮過一次的身體在經過短暫的休息後仍留有前一次高潮的記憶，洛基的全身上下都敏感的不得了，索爾不費吹灰之力就將洛基拖進情慾的漩渦中。

　　「不…不要。」緋紅的雙頰、半瞇著的濕潤雙眼，讓洛基拒絕的話語顯得嬌軟無力。

　　「不要什麼，」兩根手指開拓的動作又增加了力道。

　　「不要…不要。」拒絕也逃不過索爾的挑逗。

　　手指一面在菊穴裡進出，另一面索爾扶助洛基半軟半硬的花莖，嘴一張，一口就將洛基那勃起後不會輸給自己太多的花莖納入，洛基對索爾這突如其來的舉動感到不知所措，除了發出驚呼和尖叫外洛基幾乎說不出話來。

　　「你…你，不行，不可以。」洛基的喘息是最強大的催情劑，索爾非但沒有停下動作，反而更加賣力地吞吐。

　　漸漸地洛基的呻吟甜膩了起來，並開始對手指感到不滿足，他向索爾要求更多。

　　「索…索爾。」洛基叫著索爾的名字。

　　「嗯？」正在洛基身上忙碌著的索爾應聲。

　　「夠了……嗯…嗯…嗚…」洛基幾乎講不出話來，一開口便是淫糜的歡愉：「不要了…拜託…不要。」

　　「不要什麼，說清楚阿！」放過了鮮嫩的花莖，深入花徑的手指卻更加地恣意妄為。

　　「不要手指，啊…哈…哈。」才剛得到空檔，卻立即被填滿：「要…要…呼阿！」

　　「要什麼？再不說我就用手指操到你噴精喔！」索爾帶著笑意威脅著，他當然知道洛基想要什麼，但是他就是想看洛基求饒的樣子。

　　「要…要哥哥的大肉棒！啊…哈…」忍著羞恥心，洛基一邊流淚一邊說出身體的渴望。

　　「誠實是項美德呢！你做得很好。」索爾說。

　　將男根膨大的前端抵在菊穴鬆軟的入口，索爾的動作不知道是在獎勵洛基還是懲罰他，洛基煩躁不安地扭動身體，流著淚水的眼睛晶瑩剔透。洛基不說話，上排貝齒咬著因動情而朱紅的下唇，一雙綠眼直揪著索爾看，洛基不說話，他用眼神哀求著索爾。

　　「別咬。」索爾說，手指輕輕地扳開被洛基咬得發白的唇：「都說了，你會咬傷自己的。」

　　說著索爾俯下身去又是一個綿長的深吻，索爾吻完要起身時，洛基卻貼上自己的雙唇，捨不得索爾離開，索爾也順著洛基的意思讓四片唇再度緊密貼合。

　　「進來吧。」雙臂勾住膝蓋後方，洛基將自己修長的雙腿往左右扳開，拉到將近水平的程度，平時深藏在叢林裡的入口現在一覽無遺地呈現在索爾面前，哪裡已經是一片濡濕的沼澤，半勃的花莖源源不絕地流出無色的前液，後方艷澤濕亮的小嘴也一張一合地吐出濁白與透明的混合液體。

　　面對如此誘人的洛基索爾怎麼還能忍得住？一雙大手緊緊扣住洛基的纖腰，硬挺的男根毫不費力地挺進濕軟的甬道，傘狀的龜頭不偏不倚的撞在洛基體內最敏感的那個點，惹得洛基又是一陣唧唧哼哼，一下哀著說不要了，一下又哭著說還不夠。

　　「你…你到底想怎樣！」從一開始就全力衝刺的索爾問。

　　「我…我…我不知道，啊……」男根進來時洛基畏懼它的威力，出去時洛基想念他的份量，被索爾徹底開發的身體連洛基自己都不清楚到底怎麼了。

　　花莖硬挺挺地撐在那裡，前端的鈴口流出的液體沒停過，全身癱軟的洛基雙手已經無法支撐自己雙腿的力量，兩支白皙修長的腿隨意地掛在索爾身上，緋色的身體上紅紅紫紫的散落一大片，那是索爾寵愛他的痕跡，紅色是索爾啃噬他時的證明，紫色是索爾掠奪他時的印記。洛基大腿內側的筋肉不斷抽蓄，連帶著他的全身也顫抖不已。已經高潮過一次的身體超載著無法承受的愉悅，直立的花莖射不出任何東西，容納巨物的後穴卻不斷的痙攣，吸著那快樂的根源不願意放開。

　　「不要了，太…太多了，受不了了。」洛基胡亂叫著。

　　「你這樣就夠了嗎？」看著身下的人不斷扭動身軀，雙手在床上、在空中、在自己身上揮舞著，像是要抓住什麼救命浮板似的。

　　「嗯…嗯…不夠。」索爾故意往花心用力頂撞了兩下，洛基又是一陣甜膩的哀嚎。

　　索爾已經很熟悉洛基的身體了，雖然一開始的時候索爾因為不懂怎麼跟男生做愛，所以老是害洛基受傷挨疼，但這半年多來索爾已熟門熟路地得知洛基身上每一個在性愛中的反應，就算是最細微的顫抖也是，他知道此刻的洛基已經被自己推上第二次高潮的邊緣，洛基身上的每一個細胞都是快樂的，只是年輕的洛基還不懂得享受這種快樂，他害怕身體承擔太多，他畏懼這種快樂，那種叫做「乾高潮」的極致快感。

　　「說，告訴我你要什麼！」索爾命令著，他要洛基誠實地面對自己的身體，順從自己最原始的渴望。

　　「要哥哥的精液，要哥哥的大雞巴，要哥哥用大雞巴把精液全部射在裡面，要哥哥……啊───！」

　　沒等洛基說完索爾就無法忍耐，無法認耐他想用自己全部的精液把洛基淹死的獸性，男根深埋在甬道內部，從馬眼噴出的濁白種子全部以高速打在敏感的花心上，快感被無限放大，交感神經上的電流超過大腦的負荷，洛基就這樣硬著高潮了。

　　當洛基恢復意識的時候，他已經不再尖叫，而是斷斷續續地低吟呢喃，索爾在自己身邊躺下，不曉得縱慾多少次的男根終於顯露出疲態，他著主人也難得地擺出一副力不從心的表情。

　　「你的體力變好了呢。」索爾喘著氣讚美洛基，並拍了拍自己廣闊的胸脯，示意洛基自己趴上來。

　　洛基順從索爾的指示，像隻家貓一樣乖巧地在索爾身上趴下：「我把你養得真好。」索爾反倒過來稱讚自己。

　　洛基伏在索爾胸前，跟著他呼吸的起伏聆聽他的心跳聲，讓時間慢慢將兩人的思緒都冷靜下來，索爾的手仍舊不安份地在洛基身上游移著，背部、肩膀、脖子，後頸、脊椎、臀部，索爾用他的一隻手讚美造物者的神奇之處。

　　「真不知道當我們分開之後，我該怎麼辦。」索爾感嘆道。

　　「不怎麼辦，地球照樣轉，日子照樣過。」洛基回答，他已經在練習如何將兩人的感情淡化掉。

　　「我該去找誰發洩呢？」

　　「去找你以前找過的女人們。」洛基回道。

　　「沒辦法了。」索爾說，手指在菊穴附近徘徊著。

　　「為什麼？在遇到我之前你不是都這樣過的嗎？」洛基不解地問。

　　「那是以前，現在我已經遇見你了，我在也無法去過以前的生活了。」索爾說著，手指已經放在菊穴上。

　　「為什麼？」洛基仍舊無法理解。

　　一個指節探入菊穴：「因為我愛上你了。」


	54. 二零一四年　六月十九日　星期四

　　審判在紐約市法院舉行，檢察官以殺人罪起訴被告，檢察官史蒂芬‧羅傑斯代表檢方，當他宣讀被告的罪名時，全場鴉雀無聲。索爾‧奧丁森被歸為被告，他穿著黑色的西裝繫著黑色的領帶，像是為逝去的死者哀悼而穿的喪服，略長的金色頭髮也在脖子後整齊地綁成一束，他的辯護律師東尼‧史塔克穿著藍色西裝，好整以暇的坐在索爾身旁，主任檢察官尼克‧福瑞做在旁聽席上旁聽，他不負責這件案子的訴訟，他已經將這個重擔移到史蒂芬‧羅傑斯的身上，希爾、羅曼洛夫等人則沒有出席第一次的審判，他們手上的案件跟山一樣多，法醫布魯斯‧班納博士跟鑑識官克林特‧巴頓更是忙碌。

　　法官要索爾上前陳述，索爾起身時整理了自己的衣物，從容優雅地來到陳述席，他從西裝外套口袋拿出一張講稿，攤平放在桌上，看了一眼之後又把講稿收進口袋，一雙被洛基稱為丹泉石的眼睛誠懇地看著法官們，緩緩開口，索爾的聲音充滿磁性，法官及陪審團都樂於傾聽：

_我，索爾‧奧丁森，是奧丁‧波爾森之子，與勞菲之子洛基‧勞菲遜於前年十二月相遇。_

　　索爾簡述了自己的身份，他專注於描述他和洛基的關係：

_我在冬天遇見他，在春天認識他，在夏天擁有他，在秋天失去他。_

_我仍然記得那是一個沒下雪的寒冷天氣，他就像是一片雪花降落在我面前，他好純淨、好潔白，他的身體不斷顫抖著，當時我覺得是不是只要我手捏得緊一點他就會融化掉？是的，我們的關係起緣一場性交易；是的，就如同媒體所報導的，他接近我的目的是為了錢，一次五佰美元，一星期兩次，用他的身體，如此的單純、顯瞭，沒有其他心機，他只想賺我的錢，用他的肉體。_

_是的，就如同媒體所報導的，他的養母是妓女，而且沒有透過正規的領養管道，但我仍感謝勞菲女士，如果二十五年前的聖誕夜她沒有發現在雪地裡，被凍成藍紫色的嬰孩並救了他，我就不會遇到洛基，他如同天使一般降臨人間。是的，就像媒體報導的，當他還是個少年時，他就被人強行奪去了童貞，在那個不該懂這些事情的年紀，他告訴我這件事情的時候是背對著我的，他為了一件不是他的錯的事情，不斷的折磨自己，直到我們分開的那一刻他仍然無法原諒那些發生在他身上的事，他一輩子都為了這件事而受苦；是的，那件事逼瘋了他，他患有精神上的疾病，而且一直沒有被治癒過，縱使如此他仍然努力的讓自己能跟我們這樣的平凡人過上一樣的生活，盡他一切的努力，我尊敬這樣他，也憐惜這樣他。_

_是的，我們相愛，在去年的夏天，我從來沒想過我會愛上他，我從來沒想過我會愛上另一個人，那不是親情，更不是友情，我想是洛基教會了我什麼是愛情。當我們急切渴望對方身體的時候；當我看著他吃著卡士達布丁時，他臉上浮現的那一抹微笑，「兩片薄唇彎起如新月」，那是我這輩子見過最美的笑容之一；當他為了我們是否應該相愛而困擾，他的眉頭緊鎖，他質疑著自己是否能夠擁有愛情，他在幸福裡擔憂他隨時會失去的幸福，他是那樣的脆弱、那樣的無助，你會忍不住將他緊緊抱在胸前告訴他：幸福不會消失，愛情會永遠都在。即使連你自己也不能保證那一切會亙古不變，再美好的事物也會在一瞬間覆滅；當他以自殘的方式引起注意，我發現在他心裡的傷口從來沒有癒合過，他站在血泊中一次又一次地向我求救，直到他倒地不起，他希望有一天他微弱的求救聲能夠被聽見，我聽見了，卻視而不見，我抓住了他的手，卻沒有將他拉上岸，我近乎冷酷地用我的雙眼看著他死逐漸去。_

　　史塔克用眼角餘光偏看著陪審團，有位看起來四十多歲的婦女偷偷用袖子擦去差一點流下來的眼淚。

_洛基教會了我什麼是愛情，他用身體包容我的無知與暴躁，他教我什麼是做愛，然後我們做出了愛；當我只想看他笑，當我只想他在我懷中哭泣，當他蜷伏在我身邊安睡時的臉，當我第一次親吻他的唇，當我恨不得將他吞下肚占為己有，當我一次又一次向他索吻，當他無條件地接受我的予取予求，當我想著他的喜好為他準備三明治時，當他由衷地讚美我的廚藝時，洛基教會了我愛情，原來愛情是如的簡單，如此的順理成章，在我的大腦發現我愛他之前，我的心早就沉浸在他給的愛情裡了。現在看來，那些就好像是一場夢境般地飄渺虛無，但卻是真真切切發生過的，洛基教會了我什麼是愛情，用他生命的最後一年燃燒他的真情，救活了我的心，讓我感覺到原來自己的心臟還有在跳動。_

_有人說他醜陋，有人說他骯髒不潔，有人說他淫亂，有人唾棄他的出身，有人譏笑他的過往。這些都不是真的，說這些話的人，他們都不曾認識真正的洛基，我所認識的洛基是個普通但優秀的大學生，他的智慧與文采吸引著我，他的笑靨與淚水是這個世界上最美麗的東西，他從來沒有誘惑過我，但我仍深深跌入慾望裡，我只想佔有他，而且是獨佔，我自私地不願與世界分享他的美，他的眼睛，他那雙祖母綠的眼睛，是我所見過最美的眼睛，就連真正的祖母綠寶石也比不上，他的眼睛像是一潭深不見底的深淵，在他的眼睛裡有太多太多悲傷與絕望，我曾經自大的以為我是一名英雄，我可以成為他的英雄，將洛基從無止盡的悲劇循環中拯救出來，然而事實是，我根本他媽的不是什麼英雄。_

　　「老天，索爾注意你的言詞。」史塔克在心裡想著，從索爾混亂的語法跟比小學三年級還要可憐的修辭中不難發現他已經嚴重地脫稿演出了，史塔克本來還覺得無所謂，真情流露的效果或許比照本宣科還更好也說不定，但聽到索爾口中講出髒話，又讓史塔克感到擔心。法律是很理智的東西，犯了什麼罪就接受什麼樣的罰，但法庭卻不是，這個空間充滿了人，有人就不會有純粹的理智，這點史塔克相當清楚，有時候被告的一句話就是有罪與無罪的差異。史塔克看了一眼檢察官史蒂芬‧羅傑斯，羅傑斯全神貫注地傾聽著索爾的陳述，雖然那接都與本案沒有直接的關係，但是羅傑斯仍寄望可以從索爾的言詞中找到他犯罪的紀錄，據他所知在警方繼次的訊問中索爾始終沒有承認自己就是殺害洛基的兇手，卻也沒有否認過洛基不是他殺的。

_我不是英雄，我自以為可以拯救洛基，但事實上我卻什麼也做不了，只能看著他墜落，看著洛基掉進更多痛苦之中，他好像是就站在流沙中那樣，他越是掙扎就陷得越深，現在想起來，他的痛苦有一半是我給的，因為我愛上了他，我想跟他永遠在一起，我自私的想把他藏起來，我愛他卻害了他。_

_去年的夏天，我向他坦承了我的心意，他哭著跟我說他也有同樣的感覺，我不知道原來愛也是會讓人痛苦的，我以為愛情裡只有歡笑、香檳與無止盡性愛，我對愛情的認識是如此的膚淺，他說他不該愛上我，我也不能愛上他，這種愛情是錯誤的，他是對的，我們愛情只是更將他推向死亡，這真的是一份錯誤的愛，可是當時的我以對情愛貧乏的認識，我以為只有要愛就能克服一切，我對他說：「請你為了這份愛情勇敢一次。」我逼他做了或許是他這輩子最嚴重的一個錯誤決定，我強迫他面對這份愛情，我在他已經扛了許多重擔的肩膀上放了一顆名為愛情的巨石，他已無力承擔，我卻逼他接受。是他給了這份根本不該開始的愛情一次機會，他以為自己只是我這個有錢人打發時間的玩物，不是，不是的，從來就不是，我愛他，用我全部的真心，直到現在仍然是，直到現在我仍願意與他共渡後半輩子的人生，只要他點頭答應，雖然我無法給他任何名份或地位，可是我願意給他我的全世界，我曾經做了無數個只有我們兩人的旅行計畫，我不能帶他遠走高飛，逃離他的苦難，我想把全世界帶進他的世界，我天真的以為只要將全世界帶給他，他就能走出他的世界，脫離他的痛苦，事實上並不是如此，洛基他自己也很清楚這一點，這份愛情不但無法減輕他的負擔，反而是更增加他的煩惱，所以他給了一份愛一個期限，一份有效期限三個月的愛情，那段期間正好是他的正牌男朋友不在的時間，我就這麼的正大光明地趁虛而入，我以為我能填補他內心的空洞，後來我才發現自己原來什麼都做不了，在他劇他的悲傷面前，我渺小的無能為力。只是在那時我並沒有意識到，我只顧著滿足於自身的渴望，我的自大與愚蠢還有自私讓我看不清楚洛基笑容背後真正的悲傷，他就站在懸崖邊，我卻視若無睹，至今我仍對此感到懊悔不已。_

　索爾說著眼眶泛淚，陪審團跟旁聽席的座位上已經有好幾個人拿出手帕或是面紙拭去臉頰上的淚水，身為索爾的律師，史塔克對現在這個景象非常滿意。

_跟洛基在一起，我很快樂，他是一匹獨角獸，傳說中遊蕩在森林裡，頭上長著單獨一隻犄角的純白馬匹，只有夠幸運的人能看到的純潔生物，而我就是那幸運者，因為洛基來到我的面前。我們一起渡過了很多快樂的時光，我喜歡看他吃飯的樣子、他看書的樣子、他朗誦詩歌時的嗓音也讓我深深著迷，我喜歡他的羞澀與大膽，喜歡他的溫順與嬌柔，他綠色的眼睛、他白皙柔嫩的後頸、他修長且筆直的雙腿、他纖細卻不嬌貴的雙手，他的背影、他的穿著，當他穿上我為他挑選的禮服時，他那足以迷倒整個舞會廳裡女士的魅力。我也愛他的軟弱與無助，當他幾次在我面前露出害怕與驚恐的神情時，我除了心疼之外也高興，高興自己能像電影中的男主角一樣保護、安慰、支持自己最心愛的人，洛基的出現給了我這樣的機會，我愛洛基的一切，他一切美好的優點還有他所有遺憾的缺陷，甚至是他的謊言，洛基有說謊的壞習慣，也許是他過去的成長經歷讓他必需以謊言來欺騙自己，否則他將無法勇敢，他欺騙自己的心讓自己的靈魂能夠強壯，然後他才可以面對更多的歧視與拷問，他用一個又一個謊言還有一層又一層厚重牆壁保護著他纖細、敏感又脆弱的心。_

_我們相遇的第一天，他對我只有一個要求，他說不要親吻，那時我答應了他卻不懂為什麼不要親吻，後來我才知道對洛基來說，接吻是愛情的表現，性是生物的原始本能，性可以沒有愛。而吻那一定是源自於愛，因為愛著對方而想要擁抱，想要親吻，其實洛基很喜歡接吻，我們曾經花了一整個下午什麼都不做，就只是在沙發上擁抱和親吻，那天我們沒有做愛，卻比任何一場性愛都還要來得滿足及愉悅，洛基他真的非常非常喜歡親吻和擁抱，他也很喜歡撒嬌，可是他不會隨便跟人親吻和擁抱，更不會跟人撒嬌，我跟洛基說過很多次，有任何困難都可跟我連絡，他一直都是可以依賴我多一些的，但是他沒有，他可以任性，他可以耍賴，他可以撒嬌，我向他保證過，我會做他的靠山，無論是什麼時候，只要他有需要，我一定幫他的忙。但是他沒有，他的堅強與勇敢不允許他依賴別人，洛基總是一個人面對所有的難題，不想帶給別人任何的麻煩，他的堅強，他的獨立，就算是被討債者逼到絕境，他也不輕易向人低頭，而且債務也不是洛基的，是他男朋友的，然而洛基也從來沒有在我面前數落過他男朋友的不是，他一肩扛下了所有的事，他就是這麼的溫柔又善良，只是他的堅強到最後總是變成了逞強，其實洛基他根本沒有那樣的勇敢，他只是強忍的淚水告訴自己要勇敢，要堅強。沒關係的，洛基，沒關係的，你不用勇敢，你可以軟弱，你可以撒嬌也可以任性耍賴，更可以盡情地依賴我，你不用什麼是都自己扛，我在這裡，我就在這裡，你有困難跟我說一聲就好，你可以不勇敢。_

_他很少在我面前顯露出軟弱的樣子，除了一次他被上門的討債者逼得精神緊繃，還有幾次在他身體健康狀況不佳，跟一次他喝醉了之外，我沒有看過他表現出軟弱樣子，他會悲傷，他會迷惘，他會哭泣流淚，但他絕不輕易顯露出他的脆弱，他總是愛逞強，其實他根本沒有那麼堅強，總是一個人把所有問題攬下來，一個人默默地承擔，我想這是洛基的溫柔，他溫柔地對待身邊所有的人，唯獨對自己殘忍，明明就不是那樣勇敢的人，明明有可以不勇敢的選項，洛基仍然選擇了勇敢，這是他的美麗與強壯。_

_洛基很膽小，常常受到驚嚇，記得有一次，曾經有那麼一次洛基被討債集團嚇得躲在床底下不肯出來，那天我怎麼找也找不到他，最後是在床底下發現縮成一團，不斷發著抖的他，可憐的孩子，他是真的嚇壞了，我連哄帶騙，費了九牛二虎之力才讓他離開床底下，可憐的他嚇到連話都說不清楚，也許是他將上門討債的人的身影跟他年少時的夢魘，那個曾經侵犯他的那個人的樣子重疊了，他內心最大最深的傷痛一直跟著他，可憐的孩子，可憐的洛基，他一直活在過去帶給他的恐懼中，他不曾自由，直到現在。洛基，我想你現在應該不用再害怕了，因為再也沒有人能夠傷害得了你了，這次你終於可以不勇敢了，再也不需要裝出一副勇敢的樣子，因為真的已經沒有人能夠再傷害你了。_

_洛基的出現，讓我知道我身為一個人，身為這個社會的一份子是多麼的幸運，我不曾為我的三餐煩惱過，我不用擔心半夜會不會有債主上門來討債，我不用擔心我付不出我的大學學費，我不用打三份工只為了生活的溫飽，也讓我知道「愛」是一件多麼讓人歡欣愉悅的事，為什麼所有詩歌都在頌揚愛情的美好，我以前不懂，直到洛基的出現，從前我的生活只有工作與責任，我做那些事情是因為家族的安排，我從沒想過，不明就裡的就接受了那些安排，我接受工作與責任就是我生活的全部，接受父親為我安排的工作，接受母親為我挑選的婚姻對象，擔起經營企業的責任，擔起延續家族血脈的責任，而做為交換我獲得的是在物質上的享受，回想起我的人生，我想要的東西從來就不缺，金錢、朋友、女人，在我主動開口之前我就已經擁有這些了，於是我也漸漸麻木，將這些視為理所當然，而我也從來沒想過在我的人生中有缺乏些什麼東西，直到洛基出現在我面前，他讓我知道我從來不曾愛過他人，我自認為我不需要愛情，原來我也曾經有過夢想，我的第一志願並不是繼承家族企業。_

_洛基他與我完全相反，他缺乏的東西太多，他沒有朋友，沒有金錢，而他卻一直都有夢想，他的夢想很卑微，卻難以實現，他最想要的東西是一個家，一個完整的家，他渴望在他的成長過程中有雙親陪伴，耶誕節時有人陪他裝飾耶誕樹；感恩節能在餐桌上吃一頓有前菜有主菜有甜點的全餐；暑假跟家人一起旅行；生日時能把朋友邀請到家裡開有蛋糕、有炸雞薯條的派對；有家人能跟他一起面對青春期身體的變化，這些在我們生活中再平常不過的事，卻是洛基最渴望擁有的，他只想當一個平凡人，但所有人都把他當成怪物，只因為他的出生，他只想被愛，他的愛情謹慎卻執著，他不輕易付出真心，但一但他進入愛情，他給予的就是他的全部。在我們的愛情裡他就像個孩子，他用他的全部愛著你，他的愛是炙熱的，是濃烈的，而相應地他想被寵愛，想被溺愛，就算會被愛淹沒他也不會後悔，而我正好就少一個能讓我寵溺的人，洛基的出現填補我生命中的缺口，在他出現在我的生命之前，我從來就不知道我是這樣地渴望愛情，我想愛他，寵他，滿足他一切的願望，基本的物質更進一步的情感，我都想，想讓他在愛情裡能夠當一次普通常，當一個能夠盡全力去愛也能得到全部的愛的普通人，在愛情裡洛基就是一個孩子，他讓你以為你就是他的全部，我沒有用我全部的力氣愛他，但我用我全部的愛情寵他，我努力讓他感受到他是被愛著的，他是被愛包圍著的，然後我希望他也能愛上自己。_

_洛基他是個自卑感很重的孩子，我想那大部份是來自於他的成長環境，從幼年就被欺負被歧視，少年時又發生了那件事，那件讓人心碎的慘劇，洛基已經無法再愛自己，甚至也常常覺得自己不值得被愛。不能被愛的自卑，想要被愛的渴望，既衝突又矛盾，洛基的行為時常是混亂的，但在解析之後就會發現他的本質是多麼的單純，只是他渴望得到全世界的愛，卻連自己的愛都得不到，洛基並不愛自己，也許出自對自身命運的怨恨，他從來沒有愛過自己，他會做一些拿自己生命開玩笑的事，沒有其他目的，純粹就只是惡作劇、開玩笑，我很擔心這樣的他，我一直告訴洛基請他多多少少愛自己一點，他很美、很優秀、很聰明、很善良，他值得更多的愛，我希望那些愛是來自於他自己，然後他卻問了我一個我回答不出來的問題，他問我要如何愛自己？他迷網、他混亂，他用各種方法懲罰自己，為了那些不是他的錯的事情，他不斷的責罰自己，看了就讓人心痛。_

_只是我從來沒想過，也沒有發現，他最後用最殘忍的手段報復這個社會，他用死亡對命運做最後的反抗，他真的很殘忍，他的死懲罰每一個認識他的人，我失去了這輩子第一個也是最後一個摯愛，我想我再也不會愛別人如我曾經愛洛基一樣，我想這份心痛是我應得的，因為我從來就沒有真的對洛基伸出援手，他就在我面前掙扎沉淪，大聲呼救，而我卻從頭到尾對他的求救視而不見，聽而不聞，用我的雙眼，眼睜睜地看著死去，這份心痛是我應得的。對於勞菲女士我衷心地感謝她，也為勞菲女士難過，我失去了一位舊情人就如此傷心難過，勞菲女士失去了個一兒子，一位家人，她的哀傷與不捨、不甘是我無法想像的巨大，她的心痛我無法替她分擔，她的悲傷我無法為她排解，面對洛基的逝去我也只不過跟所有認識他的人一樣無能為力，只能帶著這份刺痛繼續活下去，洛基的逝去並不只是一個卑微的生命無聲的死去，而是對所有認識他，真正認識他的人的巨大的哀痛。_

_我們的愛情有期限，但是你又如何能讓一顆心停止跳動，讓一份感情隨意結束？短短三個月的交往及戀愛，對我們來說遠遠不夠，我想要的是一輩子，這一輩子只愛著我第一個愛上的情人，只是我們有緣無份，我們都是在不對的時間出現在對方生命中那個不對的人，我有家庭而他有同居已經三年的戀人，我有責任而他有無限的未來，我們都是成年人了，我們都知道在現實生活中不是只靠感情就能克服一切，那只是說給小孩子聽的童話故事，所以我們終於放開了彼此的手，分手的那天我們都很冷靜，商量好一切的事情，然後他轉過身離開了，那天我沒有回辦公室，只是在飯店的套房裡發呆了一下午，我思念他一整個下午，然後我才知道什麼叫做心痛，明明沒有病但是心卻像是被什麼狠狠抓著一樣抽痛著，胸口的左邊，那裡面像是有一把尖刀或是錐子正在刺著，好痛真的好痛。他一離開我就後悔了，後會自己為什麼讓他就這麼輕易的走掉，明明他就是那個讓我掉進愛情的陷阱的罪魁禍首，為什麼他還能那樣若無其事的從我面前走掉，我好後悔自己為什麼不勇敢的去克服一切，就算會被當成傻子也好，為什麼我沒有憑著這份遲來的感情去克服愛情的一切阻礙，讓我們當一次童話故事裡的主角，我曾經要洛基為我們的這份愛勇敢一次，但是為什麼我自己卻做不到？我以為放他自由對他來說是我最後能為他做的事，可是我錯了，我好自私、我好愚蠢、蠢到認為整個世界都應該繞著我轉，我錯了，當時我就應該去把他追回來，就算他不願意我還是要把他留在我身邊一輩子，如果我當時這樣做，我有去把他追回來，然後買下洛基後半的人生，死也不放他走，緊緊握著他的手直到我們都白髮蒼蒼、皮垮肉鬆，那我現在…我現在就不會站在這裡，後悔著我那天做的錯誤的決定，那是我這輩子犯得最大的錯誤，那個決定讓我永遠失去了洛基，我人生中最美好的愛情還有最可愛的情人，我失去了再一次跟他一起看西雅圖夜景的機會，也沒能來得及帶他看遍全世界的夜景，讓他嚐盡全世界的甜點，他是最愛吃甜食的，雖然吃甜食對身體不好，但是他的笑容，他吃著甜點時的笑容，那是天使的微笑，我真的真的好想念他，我甚至願意拿我的一切去跟死神交換，只要他回來……_

　　索爾已無法再陳述下去了，用雙手撐著陳述席的講臺，淚水滴在檯面上。坐在旁聽席上的弗麗嘉看著自己的兒子，她已經快半年沒有見過自已的兒子，在弗麗嘉印象中她的兒子一直都是雄壯威武的，總是精神奕奕的面對著所有事物，從來沒有這樣憔悴過，她看過他的兒子在宴席間談笑風生；在談判桌上沉著穩重；在家庭餐桌上與奧丁把酒言歡，父子倆從工作到兒孫無所不談；在會議上索爾用他驕傲的霸氣擋下所有會讓銀行虧損的不良方案，用他精準的眼光投資了多少有潛力的小企業公司。弗麗嘉看著比起半年前消瘦許多的索爾，在母親的記憶裡兒子從來沒有這麼多話，母親也不知道她的兒子竟然沒有談過真正的戀愛，而這次讓他付出真心的戀愛對象還是另外一個男人，一個年齡幾乎只有自己兒子一半的年輕男孩，弗麗嘉感到難過，養育了幾十年的兒子竟然不知道他會如此鍾情一個男孩，也難過著失去愛人的索爾竟會如此悲傷與憔悴，過去的六個月索爾是受到了什麼樣的對待？弗麗嘉無從得知，他失去了愛人，他的內心有多難過、多痛苦，還要被當作犯人來審判，母親心疼外表形銷骨立的兒子，更痛心自己唯一的寶貝兒子失去了一輩子的摯愛，而她這個做母親的卻什麼忙也幫不上，她甚至沒有辦法上前擁抱正在慟哭的兒子，只能在旁聽席上陪著他落淚，那是她在兒子上小學後第一次看到他哭泣。


	55. 二Ｏ一三年　九月二日　星期二

　　「他要回來了。」餐桌上，洛基喝著檸檬雞蛋湯，淡淡的說。

　　「他連絡你了？」索爾問，有些感傷卻不驚訝。

　　「嗯，他說他們現在停靠在佛羅里達，預計還要在那裡停留一星期，然後回到波士頓港。」洛基是故意裝作一副毫不在意的口吻說著的。

　　兩人對話中的「他」指的是范達爾，離開洛基三個月去漁船上打工，三年前在紐約街頭收留了無處可去的洛基，接著開始交往、同居的男朋友。

　　「你們聊了些什麼？這麼久沒連絡一定有很多話要說。」索爾也故作輕鬆，洛基至今仍然沒有回心轉意的意思，依然拒絕索爾提出「終身包養」方案，這讓一向在談判桌上無往不利的領導者感到相當挫敗，這次跟他談判的對象不是敵人而是情人，讓索爾完全亂了陣腳，他不知道該怎麼讓洛基屈服，金錢、物質無法使他動搖，對於索爾的真情告白洛基也無動於衷，眼看自己就要失去他，索爾內心相當著急。

　　「天氣，」洛基露出了一個有些失望的俏皮微笑：「你相信嗎？我們竟然聊了天氣，他說邁阿密的天空好藍，海也好藍，沙灘上全都是比基尼辣妹還有丁字褲猛男，然後他說他好想我，好想趕快見到我。」

　　看到洛基上揚的嘴角，索爾的心又更冷了，他們這麼相愛，自己絕對沒有介入的空間。

　　「那你呢？你有想念他嗎？」索爾問。

　　「想，我想念他的聲音，他的臉，他溫柔的手，還有他的笑容，我有跟你說過我剛到紐約的事情吧？」洛基問。

　　「有，你說那天你搭了十個小時的巴士，你說你從來沒有搭過長途車，那次你暈車暈得半死，下了車還在天旋地轉，然後我迷途的小羔羊，」索爾伸手抹去洛基嘴角沾到的湯汁：「我迷路的天使，你在一家小餐館點了一份肉桂捲，淋滿糖霜的肉桂捲的，然後你去上廁所時你的東西被小偷偷走了，你身上只有一百美元，你靠這個一百美元過了一個多星期，你流落街頭，餐風露宿，就在某天晚上，你餓得頭昏眼花，已經無計可施時的時候，你把心一橫進到一家酒吧，你等著有人請你喝酒，運氣好喝醉了就能被誰撿走了也說不定。」

　　「對，然後他來了，我當時連他的臉長什麼樣子都沒有看清楚，可是他的微笑，他的笑容看起來就像是黑暗中唯一的星光，那個時候是他救了我。」洛基接著說。

　　「嗯，是他救了你，我該好好感謝他才是，如果不是他，我就不會遇見你。」索爾說，這是索爾的真心話。

　　「所以我不能離開他。」洛基說，他的臉上有著淺淺的微笑：「我也無法背叛他。」

　　「那我呢？」索爾仍然不放棄任何一個機會，在范達爾回來之前，他都還是有機會，就算剛剛洛基又一次給了他婉轉且直接的拒絕也一樣。

　　「你是我第二次的戀愛，」推開湯盤，洛基將手上的叉子伸向堆滿羊奶起司的家庭沙拉：「一場像夢境般的戀愛。」撥開手撕起司塊，洛基挑食的只拿了番茄跟紫洋蔥。

　　「我是你的夢？」索爾伸手抓了炭烤羊肋排。

　　「是，你是，你不知道我曾經幻想過少次，我坐在你的王座上，統治著你的金錢帝國，玩著你們的權力遊戲，全部的人都臣服於我，急著巴結我，討好我，取悅我。」洛基說，拿了羊排旁邊的馬鈴薯塊。

　　「你說謊。」索爾目光銳利地看向洛基：「你還要說多少謊言才會停止？」

　　「到你親手殺死我那一天吧！」洛基毫不在乎：「人生……好漫長阿……。」

　　認識了洛基大半年，索爾仍然對他突如其來的傷感憂鬱感到不安。

　　「不，人生太短了，」抓起卡拉馬利(Kalamarakia希臘式炸花枝)，沾上黃瓜優格醬，索爾親手餵洛基吃下食物：「尤其是在認識你以後，我才發現人生是很短暫的，一不小心就會虛度。」吻上洛基還在咀嚼炸花枝的嘴，今天的索爾有點迫不及待飯後的甜點時間。

　　「是嗎？」推開猴急的索爾，洛基對他的話不怎麼相信。

　　「如果全世界！的人都及著巴結我，討好我，取悅我，那就由我來當這世界上唯一討好你、取悅你、巴結你的那個人吧！」索爾撕下羊肋排上的肉送到洛基唇邊。

　　「你要怎麼做呢？」洛基提出質疑，他不相信總是被人高高捧在天上的索爾能做到。

　　「我該怎麼做呢？」將肉硬塞到洛基嘴裡後，索爾舔著手上的醬汁，把問題反丟回去給洛基。

　　「這傢伙是什麼時候精明起來的？」洛基在心裡嘀咕著，對於索爾會丟回自己的問題，而不是被自己問得啞口無言，洛基感到很驚訝。

　　「把你餵飽飽，讓你穿得光鮮亮麗，讓你睡得安穩甜美？這樣可以嗎？」索爾問。

　　「你覺得呢？」洛基用手托著下巴，用一種似笑非笑的表情看著索爾，他對於索爾給出這種笨拙的答案感到滿意。

　　「喔！我差點忘了最後還要把你幹到哭著求饒才行。」索爾補充到。

　　一提到床笫間的事情，洛基的臉「唰」的一下自全紅了，年輕人臉皮薄、面子輕，就算現在只有他們兩人獨處，洛基還是會對這種事情感到害羞。

　　看見洛基嬌羞的神情，索爾差點大笑出來，他的小情人真的好可愛。

　　「這樣還不行嗎？」索爾問？

　　「你覺得我有這麼容易就滿足嗎？」洛基嘲諷式地反問。

　　切開木莎卡千層派(Mousakas)，白醬與融化的起司流滿中間用番茄醬炒製過的茄子與櫛瓜層層堆疊，並參雜著羊絞肉的紮實餡料，這道料理是今天餐桌上的主角，索爾仔細研究過洛基對料理的偏好，他喜歡蔬菜多一些的菜餚，生菜沙拉可以一次吃掉兩大盤；對於肉料理興趣缺缺；甜點永遠是他的最愛，吃完沙拉後直接跳過主菜對精致甜點下手是洛基的壞習慣，索爾覺得這樣不好，男人還是要多吃一些蛋白質才行，沒有蛋白質合成肌肉，怎麼會有體力與活力呢？洛基有那種偏食的不良習慣，難怪身體常常出問題。這道希臘傳統主食木莎卡千層派有大量的蔬菜正合洛基的喜好，羊絞肉和起司剛好能補充不夠的蛋白質，索爾還特別要求廚房將白醬做得甜一點，這樣嗜甜的洛基才會更願意吃下它。

　　將一半的的木莎卡放到洛基的餐盤中，索爾看著洛基滿意地吃下餐點，索爾用手撕碎的碳烤羊肋排肉洛基也配著木莎卡的白醬一起吃下肚。

　　「好吃嗎？」索爾問。

　　「還不錯。」洛基回答的語氣聽起來並沒有特別高興，但是從他進食的速度來看他應該是很喜歡這道菜，只是不說而已。

　　「你喜歡就好，要多吃一點嗎？」索爾又問，光是看著洛基吃，索爾餐盤中的食物一點也沒減少。

　　「不用了，我還等著吃甜點，我不是女生，沒有另外一個裝甜點的胃。」洛基拒絕索爾的好意，的確比起正餐他更願意多吃一份甜食。

　　整套的希臘餐當然要以最具代表性的希臘甜點──巴克拉瓦(Baklava)來收尾，那是洛基期待已久的甜點時間，千層派的油酥派皮裡塞滿了以核桃為主的各種堅果，表面淋了一層厚厚的蜂蜜糖漿，最後放上的香草冰淇淋非但沒有降低甜度，反而使得千層派更加甜蜜。索爾並不排斥甜食，但這道希臘傳統甜派真的是甜到索爾吃了一口後就無法再動手上的叉子了，而洛基則是笑顏逐開、滿心歡喜地享受他最期待的甜點時間。

　　「這個希臘甜點真的有那麼好吃？」看著洛基吃得起勁，索爾皺了皺眉頭。

　　「這巴克拉瓦並不是起源於希臘，它源自於西亞，在中東地區還有很多跟他相似派皮點心。」洛基一邊吃一邊揪正索爾，巴克拉瓦甜度讓洛基心情大好，他就喜歡這種甜膩的食品：「聽說土耳其的『尤夫卡(Yufka)』派皮比巴克拉瓦要來得細緻，口感更佳。」

　　「你怎麼知道這種事？你有去過土耳其嗎？」索爾好奇的問。

　　「我當然沒去過土耳其啦！我哪有那種時間跟金錢？」洛基說：「這種事情上網查一下就可以知道了，不是嗎？現在網路這麼方便。」

　　「說的也是。」索爾搔了騷腦袋又問：「那個尤什麼卡的會很甜嗎？」

　　「不知道，我又沒吃過，」洛基聳了聳肩：「但是我在資料上看到說尤夫卡可以包絞肉餡料，我想他可能和法國的可麗餅是差不多的東西吧。」

　　「這樣阿！可以包鹹的也可以包甜的，聽起來似乎不錯。」索爾說：「不然下次叫來吃吃看好了，不，我們直接去土耳其吃如何？當地有名的甜點當然一定要去當地享受才是。」

　　「那可不行，我還要上班賺學費。」洛基以打工為藉口拒絕得鎖爾的提議。

　　「你的學費我幫已出就好啦！」索爾說。

　　「我不要！」洛基嚴正地拒絕索爾，洛基雖然窮，但他還是覺得自己做得到的事就盡量不要麻煩別人，畢竟「吃人嘴軟，拿人手短」，洛基才不會甘願過著處處都要看人臉色做事的生活。

　　最後索爾盤中的巴克拉瓦也讓給了洛基，看著洛基開心地吃著甜食，索爾的心裡也是無限滿足，他不怕熱量超標的甜點會讓洛基發胖，反正等一下「運動」的時候那些熱量全部都會消耗掉。

　　口中的甜膩香氣順著親吻流入索爾口中，洛基正跪在沙發上，雙膝跨在索爾強健的大腿兩側，低著頭去親吻索爾，他將索爾的頭抱在胸前，索爾半躺半坐地斜靠在沙發上，享受著洛基的主動與熱情，殘留在洛基口中的巴克拉瓦讓這個深吻更加甜蜜，雙手捏在洛基白嫩的臀瓣上，索爾發誓這是他碰過最有彈性的一顆屁股。

　　「啪」拿起手再重重地拍打下去，臀部的皮肉因為手掌的拍擊而產生震動，噢！天佑美國，這顆沒有多餘脂肪、沒有贅肉下垂、宛如桃子一般粉嫩卻又像蘋果一樣清脆。

　　「啪」這拍擊的觸感讓索爾欲罷不能，右手在洛基的臀瓣上用力捏一下再重重打一下，用力捏一下再重重打一下。

　　「啊！」每被索爾打一下，洛基就發出一聲甜軟嬌嗲的叫聲，身子微微縮躬起來表示對疼痛的小小抗議。

　　「別打了。」最後洛基按住索爾的前臂要他停止這個打屁股的遊戲：「真的被你打痛了。」

　　「好吧，洛基，你的屁股怎麼會這麼有彈性，而且還又軟又嫩又緊的，這感覺真的太好了，我停不下來。」索爾邊說手仍然在洛基的屁股上揉捏著。

　　「當然是拚命練出來的阿！你這個豬腦袋。」洛基在心裡嘀咕著，火辣辣的刺痛感清清楚楚地從被拍擊的地方傳來，該死，這下一定會留下痕跡的。

　　「你說呢？」洛基吊著索爾的胃口，開始親吻他的耳際，緩慢但溫柔且深長。

　　「我想是我每天揉捏它的結果吧！」索爾說，雙手仍依戀著洛基的臀。

　　「哼！不要臉！」輕哼了一聲，洛基輕輕地在索爾的脖子上報復性地咬了一口，力道不重，沒有在他身上留下任何偷情的痕跡。

　　「洛基，我愛你。」雙手離開圓潤的臀部，緊緊抱住洛基的肩頸，索爾在洛基的耳邊輕聲說。

　　洛基聽到了，但是他假裝沒聽到，不理會索爾拙劣的甜言蜜語，讓兩人個關係回到一開始單純的肉體交易。

　　「我是真的真的很喜歡你。」索爾重複著剛才說的話。

　　「別說了……」洛基用親吻制止索爾，雙手扶著索爾寬闊的肩膀，推開索爾與自己的距離：「我想要。」

　　水光粼粼的雙眼頻向索爾傳送著秋波，發出性感地魅惑，當然洛基不是真的想要，只是藉由想要這個動作逃避橫在自己跟索爾之間，還有自己跟范達爾之間，簡單卻盤根錯節的感情。

　　不知道索爾是看出洛基想含糊過去的伎倆，還是他真的被洛基的魅惑勾起了原始的本能，兩隻大手沿著曲線型的脊柱下滑，掰開剛才被自己拍腫的蜜桃臀，食指往那幽秘的花徑裡一放，外來異物的刺激讓洛基反射性地屁股一夾，腰桿一挺，胸膛連著脖子微微向後一仰，口中發出兩聲嬌喘，兩顆早已挺立的殷紅茱萸輕輕地顫抖著，索爾馬上就將其中的一顆含入口中，雙手在洛基的後庭探秘時，舌頭也忙著舔、壓、轉著洛基胸前的堅挺，還不時地加上牙齒輕輕地磨咬，隨著索爾的動作，洛基的身體是一下蜷縮一下又弓起，極力隱忍的悶哼以及難以忍耐的喘息也是輪流出現，索爾懷中的洛基是天殺地性感的要命。

　　「洛基……」索爾輕柔地呼喚洛基的名字，騰出一隻手護上他的後腦勺將洛基的頭溫柔地壓下來。

　　這次是索爾在向洛基索吻，以前，在遇見洛基以前，索爾都認為親吻僅僅是社交禮儀的表現，他會親吻那些曾經上過他的床的校花，應那些自以為是他未來夫人的傻女孩的要求；他也曾經親吻那些來自歐洲的達官顯要，為了家族企業的繁盛；他會親吻珍，他法律上的妻子，那是為了在狗仔面前表演出模範夫妻、神仙眷侶的假象，索爾一直都把親吻視為握手之類的社交動作。直到洛基要求不要在性交時接吻，一開始索爾有些訝異，但也答應了，之後索爾偶而會思考「接吻」的意義是什麼？為什麼洛基堅持不要在做愛時接吻，而後六月底的那個晚上，醉得東倒西歪，哭得驚天動地，吐得亂七八糟的洛基，一邊抽抽答答說喜歡上自己，一邊把自己溫軟卻帶著刺鼻酸味的雙唇貼上來時，索爾才明白，一個簡單的吻是帶著多少複雜的情緒、糾結的情感以及無法說出口的情愛，洛基的吻迷惑了索爾，也讓索爾第一次正視自己的感情。

　　四片唇緊緊地貼合著，四隻手也沒閒著，洛基的雙手溫柔地包裹住男根，指腹與手心摩娑著柱身，按摩著前端。索爾伸手摸到了一旁剛剛準備好的潤滑液，打開瓶蓋，倒在洛基下背腰間，透明稍帶黏性的滑溜液體，順著尾錐流進早已被索爾固定好，被兩根手指撐開的花徑裡。

　　「哈嗯……」不同於手指的溫熱感，冰涼潤滑液的刺激讓洛基扭動著腰，索爾也在潤滑液的幫助之下在洛基體內送進更多手指，指腹輕重有致地按摩著穴口內部幾吋的腸壁，挑起更深處騷動的慾望。洛基越來越不能控制自己的身體，打從索爾第一次開啟了他對於性的幻想，進而一次又一次地攻佔他的身體，洛基察覺自己也漸漸地沉溺於這種單純的歡愉中。

　　「洛基，可以了嗎？」索爾問，已經塞了五隻手指在洛基體內，索爾的耐性是有限的，沒有在掰開洛基臀部的那一刻突貫而入，就已經非常值得讚賞了。

　　「進來吧。」透過手掌的觸感，洛基也知道這已經是索爾理智的極限了，抬起臀部成高跪姿，握著男根的手主動找著自己的穴口，手指退出洛基體內，抱著臀瓣拉扯著入口外層的皮，攤平菊穴的皺褶，等著洛基坐下。

　　「慢慢來，不急。」看著因為前端進入而受苦的洛基，俊俏的臉龐扭曲著，索爾心疼。

　　「沒…沒關係。」就算整張臉都因為撕裂般的疼痛而更顯得蒼白，洛基仍舊逞強著不服輸。

　　大手托著泛紅的臀瓣，索爾盡可能地用手分擔著洛基的重量，不讓洛基的體重全部集中在兩人結合的位置，減緩洛基的各種不適。男根順利地一點一點滑入菊穴。等洛基完全坐下之後，索爾捧著他的臉又親又吻的，補償剛才因為姿勢的關係而沒能親吻分散愛人注意力的缺失，趴在索爾寬闊的肩膀暫作休息，洛基輕輕地閉上眼，用身體感受索爾對自己的愛。

　　「或許讓索爾包養，做他一輩子的情人也不是什麼壞事……」模模糊糊間，性慾高漲的這一刻，洛基腦中升起這樣的想法，然而那只是一瞬間的分神，下一秒男根的挺動沖散了洛基所有的不專心，洛基的腦中只剩如何解除在體內不斷流竄、騷動著的情慾。

　　「索爾，快一點。」洛基主動要求索爾加快速度，慾望淹沒一切。

　　配合著洛基不斷扭動的支腰，索爾不但加快了抽插的速度也加大了進出的幅度，這次索爾不是為了自己爽而做，而是為了滿足情人，在性愛中放棄自己的主控權，這還是索爾的第一次，他不否認他所做的一切都是為了挽留洛基，看著洛基輕閉的雙眼、緋紅的面容；聽著洛基紊亂的呼吸、時而呢喃時而高亢的呻吟；抓著洛基溫度不斷上升的胴體、不停顫抖的興奮；嗅著洛基沒有噴上香水的體味、充滿著情慾歡欣愉悅的氣息，索爾太喜歡洛基了。

　　「怎麼樣做才是對他最好的？」索爾的大腦瞬間閃過了這個想法。

　　「哈啊！索…好棒…好深…那裡…那裡…再…再多一點。」洛基的叫聲打斷了索爾的思緒，現在不該是腦袋思考的時候。

　　「這裡嗎？」索爾用力往上一頂，男根傘狀的前端碰在洛基體內柔軟處，那塊不足兩指寬、不到一個指節長，柔軟如海波浮沫的神祕花心。

　　「嗯啊！」被撞擊的洛基發出嬌羞又愉悅的聲音，全身細胞被酸爽的電流柔柔的包覆著，那種感覺叫做舒服，太舒服了，這種舒服是會上癮的。

　　「爽吧！」索爾用雙手扣住洛基幾乎挺不起來的柳腰。

　　「嗯哈…」兩手扣在索爾的頸後，現在的洛基根本無法回應索爾的話，弓起的美背、聳起的香肩、額頭上滴下的汗珠、緊鎖的眉頭、半開的雙眼，他全身心投入這場性愛，好像這是他們的最後一場性愛。

　　「再…再給多…多一些。」勉強壓抑住滿身的興奮，洛基斷斷續續地吐出顫抖的話語。

　　「好！」洛基的話語無疑是給索爾最大的鼓勵：「抓好囉！」

　　抓起洛基的身體，索爾從沙發上站了起來，對於索爾突如其來的動作，洛基則是緊緊地抱住索爾，怕他一放手自己就會掉下去，但洛基的擔心是多於的，索爾的外型雖然看似粗獷，但在許多小地方他卻很用心，一手環在洛基腰部，一手沿著背部扶住他的後頸，一百八十度的回身，索爾將洛基放在沙發上。沙發的寬度容不下洛基的身長，後腦抵住椅背，腰背勉強算是能躺著，但發紅的雪白臀部整個懸在空中，索爾將洛基一雙修長的美腿反向折向肩膀。

　　「自己抱好。」索爾發出命令，洛基雙手扶抱著膝蓋後側，固定住大腿，但小腿就只能放任它像外側散開，私秘處毫無隱私地在索爾面前展露，這個地方索爾已經看過百來次，卻是越看越覺得有趣，尤其是配上洛基那張流瀉出情慾卻仍顯得嬌羞的臉龐。

　　拉開了雙腳間的距離，膝蓋微微彎曲，為了配合沙發椅的高度，索爾一隻手抓住沙發椅背以穩定身體，另一隻手敲開洛基潔白整齊的貝齒深入口腔，食指與中指併攏，用指腹摩擦著洛基的上顎，過於深入導致手指的根部手掌也被含進嘴裡。

　　「感覺好嗎？」索爾問，洛基卻沒有辦法回答，他的口腔與後穴兩張誘人的嘴都被索爾填滿，男根在菊穴攪動著花徑內的液體，那些由潤滑液、腸液與男根分泌的前液混合而成的黏稠透明液體，就要從兩人下身的結合處滿溢出來。上面的那張嘴也沒有好到哪裡去，索爾的兩隻手指在那裡恣意翻攪，口中分泌的唾液沾滿了索爾在口腔模仿性器抽插進出的手指，來不及吞嚥下去的便沿著白皙的頸部流往胸前。

　　「唔…嗯…」沒辦法說話的洛基只能發出單一的呻吟。

　　抽出手指，代替雙手填滿洛基口腔的是索爾的深吻，舌頭深入腔體內部勾拉出另一條靈蛇，兩條肉舌纏繞著、依偎著，耗盡了氧氣也不願意分離。沾滿唾液的手指也沒有閒著，在洛基忙著跟索爾激情擁吻時滑向那嫣紅的乳珠，唾液弄濕了興奮已久的紅茱萸，在空調微涼空氣的刺激下顫抖不已。

　　「索…」抓到接吻的空檔，洛基用濕淋淋的兩顆祖母綠眼睛幽怨地看著索爾，屁股受到姿勢的限制無法動彈，腰部想要推高卻不得要領。

　　「想要了嗎？」索爾看著洛基，他知道洛基想要什麼，男根盤踞洛基體內已經好一陣子沒有動作了，情慾正高昂的洛基怎麼受得了這種折磨，但是自己的身體無法動彈，只能求索爾動一動，滿足體內叫囂地慾望。

　　洛基點點頭，然後輕輕地別過臉，主動要索爾狠狠地操弄自己的這種請求，臉皮薄的洛基還是做不到，他只希望索爾會發現，發現後用力搖動他的腰臀，讓體內柔軟的花心重拾被大力撞擊的爽快。

　　「想要的話就叫聲哥哥。」知道洛基在慾望的懸崖邊，索爾卻仍要捉弄他，太過輕易地就滿足情人的性慾，實在有損王者的威嚴。

　　「哥──！」洛基拉長了聲音叫著，嬌軟甜膩的嗓音聽得索爾渾身酥麻，索爾再也不能忍耐，退出了長長一段男根又狠狠地撞進去，洛基被索爾撞得尖叫連連，頻頻哭喊著說不要了，但索爾沒有理會洛基的求饒，他知道那是洛基畏懼攀上性愛頂峰的退縮，他不會讓洛基臨陣脫逃的，他要洛基爽到欲罷不能，接著哀求著再來一次，最後讓洛基再也離不開自己。

　　男根出入的地方，原本累積在洛基後穴的那些液體也頻頻被帶出，在索爾兼具速度與力量的運動之下，甚至在穴口出冒出白色的泡沫，噗滋噗滋的淫靡水聲當然也是沒有斷過。

　　「聽你自己的聲音，你的小穴正在唱著歌呢！」索爾用充滿戲謔的語調說著。

　　「再…再多一點，要…來了，要來了。」儘管已經喘得上氣不接下氣，洛基仍貪婪地向索爾要求更多。

　　「這麼快？不行喔！」說著索爾硬生生地停下了動作，在高潮邊緣卻得不到滿足的洛基發出歇斯底里的叫喊，顧不著索爾要自己抱著膝窩的命令，放開雙手去抓索爾粗壯的臂膀，要他趕快動一動。

　　「別急。」索爾制止了洛基的動作，接著大手握住了高高挺著的花莖，藉著從鈴口流出的透明前液做潤滑，快速的在莖身上擼動著。

　　性愛正進行到一半，洛基的身體早已是敏感不已，前方被照顧著的感覺不同於後穴被進出，卻仍然讓洛基難以忍耐，雙手撐著沙發抬高臀部去迎合索爾的動作，也期望這能讓後穴能磨到靜止不動的男根，舒緩體內只增不減的搔癢。索爾看著洛基的動作，揣測洛基情慾的狀態，當洛基慾望高漲時按兵不動，等到過了那段極度想要的時間，等洛基的動作漸漸慢下來時才又開始動作，索爾吊著洛基的胃口，聽著他一邊呻吟一邊哀求著自己給他一個痛快。

　　「別這樣……」慾望被高高的挑起，卻又得不到滿足，每次都在差一點就要噴發時就被索爾沒收了快感，洛基很難過，他再次用他那雙祖母綠的雙眼看著索爾，向他求饒。

　　敵不過洛基泛著淚光的眼神，索爾不再折磨洛基了，停止手上的動作，抱起洛基的腰，男根結結實實地撞在甬道內的花心上，沒多久洛基就在尖叫聲中繳械了，射精帶來的高潮讓他全身痙攣，有那幾秒鐘他的腦中是一片空白，眼前除了光，白色的炫光之外，他什麼都看不到。最先恢復的是聽覺，洛基聽見索爾粗重的喘息聲，再來是嗅覺，索爾的汗水混合著男性特有麝香，然後是觸覺，洛基發現自己的雙手正牢牢地抓緊索爾，身體仍然被索爾充滿著，無論是後穴還是口腔，高潮後的親吻已經變成一種習慣，一種戀人之間的自然反應，最後是視覺，睜開眼睛看見索爾那長長的眼睫毛在自己眼前，只有自己才能如此靠近地欣賞著那跟魁梧的身材不成比例，連女人都會忌妒的纖長睫毛，正在親吻自己的索爾眼睛半閉著，如羽扇般的睫毛更顯得美麗。

　　雙手從臂膀伸向脖子，洛基回應了索爾的親吻，索爾睜開眼睛看著洛基，他正閉著眼睛，細細的柳眉下眼皮覆蓋著只有洛基才有的那雙祖母綠眼睛，那雙一充滿淚水索爾就無法將自己的視線從那裡移開的眼睛。

　　「舒服嗎？」索爾溫柔地問著。

　　「嗯。」洛基輕聲應道，再度送上自己的薄唇，比起激烈的性愛，他更喜歡這種纏綿的親吻。

　　「那把身體洗一洗，該休息了，你…很累了吧？」將洛基散亂的頭髮塞到耳後，索爾準備離開洛基的身體。

　　「等等！那你呢？」男根還充滿著花徑，洛基很清楚索爾還沒有解放。

　　「我可以自己想辦法，我是男人，我會有辦法的。」索爾說得輕鬆。

　　「我就在這裡，你還要想什麼辦法？」洛基質問道。

　　「可是你不喜歡在射精後還繼續做愛不是嗎？你說過那很不舒服的。」索爾說。

　　洛基有些意外，平時索爾才不會管自己舒不舒服，只要他還沒爽完，他就不會停止，非要把自己操到鬼哭神嚎，就算哭著哀求他也沒用，那個男人才管不住自己的下半身呢！怎麼今天一反常態，面對索爾異常的溫柔，洛基心中反而升起了一陣恐慌。

　　「沒關係的，我…我習慣了。」洛基說，雙手抱緊索爾，雙腳也纏上索爾的腰，不讓他離開。

　　「不行。」索爾還是離開了洛基的身體：「我不能弄傷你。」

　　挺著仍然充血腫脹的男根，索爾在洛基身邊坐了下來，剛退出菊穴的男根仍帶著黏稠的液體，看起來油亮油亮的。

　　「還是讓我來吧。」說著洛基用那不能說是細緻的雙手覆上男根，接著洛基跪在索爾的雙腿間，用溫熱的口腔容納著索爾滿是慾望的器官。

　　「嗚…嗯…啊…哈…」索爾喘著氣，洛基的口交技巧是數一數二地好，配合著雙手對卵囊還有會陰以及穴口的按摩，很快地索爾的雄精就被逼了出來。

　　「洛基…」就在爆發的前夕，索爾想將男根抽出洛基口中，免得他被大量的精液嗆到，沒想到就在離開的那一瞬間，精關沒有守住，大量的濁白噴得洛基滿臉都是，甚至連頭髮都沾到了。

　　洛基的身上都是黏黏糊糊的乳白色液體，有他自己的也有索爾的，當洛基仰望著索爾時，索爾看著洛基還有他臉上、身上的液體，差一點又要硬了，索爾深呼吸了幾下才忍住想再來一次的衝動，洛基過於敏感的身體，禁不起索爾連續、沒有節制的性愛，現在馬上再來一發會讓他昏死過去的。

　　「呼…我們去洗澡吧！」索爾提議。

　　兩人一同進了浴室，在淋浴時索爾還是無法控制自己的勃起了，洛基雖然訕笑著索爾精力太過旺盛，卻仍跪下用雙手和嘴又幫索爾發洩一次。第三次的勃起是當他們在床上依偎溫存時，這次洛基很大方地讓索爾在他體內再來一次，最後兩人精疲力竭地相擁入眠，享受這倒數計時的歡愉。

　　隔天早上先醒來的是洛基，身上負荷著的重量讓他醒了，他發現自己無法動彈，索爾的半個身體壓在自己身上，一隻手還緊緊環抱住自己的腰，他試著將自己的身體從索爾身下抽出。

　　「別…走…」睡夢中的索爾呢喃著，抱著洛基纖腰的手又抓的更緊了。

　　轉動還能自由活動的脖子，洛基看著還睡得迷迷糊糊的索爾，抽出有些發麻的手，洛基伸手去整理索爾有如晨曦般耀眼的金髮，就像每次做愛後索爾對自己做的一樣。

　　「我不走了，我留下。」洛基改變主意，看著索爾長長的睫毛還有滿是鬍渣的下顎，眼前的這個男人收服的洛基的心，洛基心甘情願地臣服於他的霸道和不講理。

　　也許有一天洛基會後悔，也許有一天他的存在會被發現，也許在那之前自己已經被拋棄，但那些都是以後的事了，現在擔心這些沒有意義，那些事也不見得會發生，未來的事情誰也說不準。

　　模模糊糊地半夢半醒間，索爾感覺到有一隻冰涼的手在摸著自己，他很快地就想到那會是誰的手，他睜開湛藍的眼睛，映入眼簾的人正如同他的猜想，那個有一雙祖母綠眼睛的男人，正在用手幫他順著頭髮。

　　「早。」索爾看著眼前的人，他似乎對於自己的清醒有些驚訝，索爾朝他笑了笑，並抓住他正要縮回去的手。

　　「你的手怎麼這麼冷？」將洛基的手拿到面前親吻，索爾想用自己的體溫溫暖他。

　　「對不起，我不是故意要吵醒你的。」洛基慌忙地向索爾道歉。

　　「沒關係，我想也是該起床的時候了，現在幾點？」房間裡沒有時鐘，從窗戶灑進來的陽光，索爾大約可以猜到現在是早上：「算了，那不重要。」

　　現在是幾點真的不重要，重要的是眼前的人，昨晚入睡前，索爾也在心裡作出另外一個決定，一個絕對會讓自己後悔的決定。

　　「好了，你可以從我身上起來了嗎？你跟一頭熊一樣，我的肋骨都要被你壓斷了。」抽回被索爾抓住的手，洛基想要推開索爾龐大的身軀，清醒後更覺得索爾的體重壓在身上很讓人吃不消。

　　「抱歉。」索爾從洛基身上爬下來，但洛基依舊動彈不得，身體被索爾壓得都麻痺了。

　　好不容易撐起身體，斜靠在枕頭堆上，洛基在心裡咒罵著索爾，索爾也起身將薄薄的被單蓋在洛基身上。

　　「別著涼了。」時間已經是九月，夏天就要過去，早晨的微涼雖然舒服，但一不小心就會感冒，尤其是洛基的手還那麼冷，真讓索爾擔心。

　　「你當我幾歲阿！」雖然嘴上抱怨著，但洛基輕易地就接受了索爾的溫柔。

　　「五歲吧！我不知道，你說你自己幾歲？」索爾開玩笑地說。

　　「你…」洛基還來不及反駁，索爾溫熱的雙唇就貼了上來。

　　「早安，我的洛基。」一個輕柔的淺吻後，索爾正式向洛基道早安。

　　「嗯，早。」被索爾這麼一吻，原本已經到嘴邊，正要說出來那些尖酸刻薄的話語，也硬生生地吞了回去。

　　「好了，我去梳洗一下，你想一下早餐想吃什麼，等等我來點。」看著洛基有些不知所措的可愛臉龐，索爾忍不住又偷啄了一下。

　　聽著從浴室傳來嘩啦嘩啦的水聲，洛基的心暖洋洋地，這個人是真心對自己好，反正自己這一輩子也不會像一個正常人那樣結婚生子，跟著索爾除了名份之外，他能從愛情當中得到的事物一樣也不缺，情感的歸依、物質的寵溺、完美的性愛，這樣也就夠了吧？還想要什麼更多的嗎？別不知足了，自己是什麼樣的人，什麼樣的身份，能得到他的寵愛是何其的幸運，更何況他還不要求自己跟范達爾分手，就算兩人只能維持著秘密的愛情，他們能像情人般互動也只有在這間飯店套房內，但這樣也足夠了，自己真的不能再要求更多。

早餐很準時地在洛基從浴室梳洗完畢出來後送到，簡直像是索爾有特別經過計算一樣的精確。

切片烤過的法國長棍麵包上塗著來自布列塔尼的含鹽奶油，麵包的熱氣溶化了奶油，麵包的穀香混合著奶油的濃郁，再抹上一匙柑橘果醬，這種香甜的誘惑連洛基也沒有辦法抗拒，如碗公般的無把手厚杯中裝著混合了大量熱牛奶的咖啡歐蕾，一頓簡單但是豐盛的法式早餐溫暖了洛基的胃與心。

　　學校還沒有開學，不過洛基今天還是要去學校一趟，一些向圖書館借的書就要過期了，得去處理一下才行，早餐過後，洛基穿上衣服，還沒有要去上班，洛基穿得很輕鬆，一件被洗成灰黑色的鬆垮破舊直筒牛仔褲，一件軍綠色的Ｔ恤，腳上一雙陳舊不堪的駝棕色休閒鞋，背著一樣陳舊的黑色單肩側背包，洛基就要出門了。索爾已經換好整齊的西裝，他坐在單人坐的沙發椅上看著洛基，一手敲著沙發椅的把手，另一隻手托著腮幫子，已經是上班時間，但索爾仍然坐在那裡，他的表情反應出他的心煩意亂，索爾有一件事必須跟洛基說，一件關於他昨天晚上做的決定的事，但他不確定是不是要現在說。

　　「洛基，」終於在洛基走向房門時，索爾開口出聲叫住了他：「忘了我跟你說過的話吧。」

　　聽到這句話，洛基的心頭一緊，他完全知道索爾在說什麼事，索爾要他忘記自己曾經向他提出過的承諾：畢業之後到世界樹銀行上班，兩年後資助洛基繼續深造，條件是一輩子當索爾的地下情人。

　　「哪一句？」洛基裝做一副輕鬆，開玩笑似地反問索爾，假裝自己正一頭霧水。

　　「你一直都有大好的前程，美好的未來，你不應該被我這種人綁住。」索爾說，原本托住腮幫子的手現在扶住了額頭。

　　「哪一種人？你在說什麼我聽不懂。」洛基說謊，他明明聽得懂索爾說的每一個字，他的聲音沒有顫抖他的身體也和平常一樣冷靜，洛基在說謊時比任何時候都要鎮靜，他天生就是撒謊的高手，他什麼人都可以欺騙，包括他自己。

　　「你不必答應我提出的那個無理要求，你不用委屈自己，你應該要自由，我不應該綁住你，所以我要把自由還給你，忘了我說過的條件吧！」索爾繼續說：「你的才能遠超過秘書，你的成就也應該要遠遠超過一名公司職員，你也不應該只活在我的世界裡，那樣是不對的，對你一點也不公平。」

　　洛基沒有沉默很久：「我知道了，謝謝你。」他也沒有轉向索爾，他依然背對著他。

　　洛基沒有哭，他還是一樣冷靜、從容，就跟他平時一樣，握著門把的手也沒有顫抖，此刻洛基平靜到連他自己都有些害怕，但他知道自己並不冷靜，只是不知道該對索爾做出什麼反應罷了。

　　「洛基！」索爾又再度叫住洛基，他從沙發椅上站了起來：「你可以答應我一件事嗎？時間到了，我會讓你走，走得乾淨俐落，我們之間再也沒有瓜葛。但是在那之前你可以答應我，不要從我眼前消失好嗎？不要半夜離開，不要不聲不響的走，不要突然消失不見，連一條訊息也不留，好嗎？」

　　「我知道了，那也請你答應我，」洛基扭開門把：「請你答應我一件事，那件事無論如何你都要做到。」

　　「洛基……」索爾猶豫著該不該上前去抱住洛基。

　　只是在索爾做出決定之前，洛基就已經消失在門的另一邊了。


	56. 二Ｏ一四年　六月二十三　星期一

　　第二個審判日期，法官傳喚了飯店客房清潔專員黛絲，發現洛基的屍體一事，對她的身心來說是一種折磨，她的證詞非常可信，檢察官史蒂芬‧羅傑斯和被告辯護律師東尼‧史塔克都沒再提出任何問題。

　　法官傳喚的第二名證人范達爾，但是他沒有出現，范達爾最後一次被人看到是去年十二月十八號的事情了，他離開紐約市警察局，消失在白茫茫的風雪中。

　　兩天後瑪麗亞‧希爾探長聽說了這件事，她連絡了娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫警探，告訴她這件事，兩個小時之後，羅曼諾夫警探出現在布魯克林大橋橋下，時間已經接近七月，但無家可歸的遊民們依然將他們所有的衣物都穿在身上，他們看見羅曼諾夫都下意識地閃避，警察跑到遊民的聚集地肯定沒好事。

　　「嗨！好久不見。」羅曼諾夫在一個轉角處停了下來，她很快地找到他要找的人。

　　一名男子蹲坐在地上，髒兮兮的棉襖已經看不出原本的顏色，他坐在地上一動也不動，他的頭髮蓬亂，久未修剪的鬍鬚也嚴重糾結，臉上還有手上的顏色與身上穿著的棉襖差不多，他沒有理會羅曼諾夫，雙眼直直地看像前方，但眼睛裡瞳孔並沒有反映出任何物體。

　　兩天後這名男子出現在紐約市法院的證人席上。

　　「范達爾，請陳述你與死者的關係。」審判長訊問著男子。

　　「……」范達爾沒有回話，他已經梳洗乾淨，並換上灰色西裝褲與全新的白色襯衫，頭髮與鬍鬚也都已經修剪整齊，但他的眼神依然空洞，雙眼看著前方卻沒有聚焦。

　　這是索爾‧奧丁森第一次與范達爾見面，雖然之前透過洛基的檔案看過范達爾的照片，但兩人都是第一次正視對方的面容，兩人之間唯一的關係是已經死去的洛基。

　　「范達爾，請陳述你與死者，洛基‧勞菲遜的關係。」法官重申了一次問題，這次他的語氣嚴厲了許多。

　　「他…他是我的情人，我的男朋友，」范達爾看了看旁聽席上的一位紅髮警官，以相當緩慢的速度陳答審判長的問題：「他是我的未婚夫。」

　　此話一出法庭一陣嘩然，旁聽席上的羅曼諾夫，給了范達爾一個肯定的眼神。

　　不理會法庭內的喧嘩，法官繼續訊問范達爾。

　　「洛基‧勞菲遜是否與你談論過索爾‧奧丁森？」

　　「從來沒有。」范達爾具實以告。

　　「你認識被告，索爾‧奧丁森嗎？」

　　「不，我不認識。」

　　「洛基‧勞菲遜是否曾經提起索爾‧奧丁森？他說了些什麼？」法官又問。

　　「不，洛基他不曾跟我說過任何關於奧丁森的事情。」

　　范達爾在做這些陳述時表情相當哀悽，他難過著自己竟然從來未曾察覺過索爾的存在，他的那些粗心大意，他的任性及不夠體貼，他過去犯的那些錯誤，現在就像是洪水猛獸般地報應在自己身上，他看著索爾，這天索爾沒有穿著正式的西裝，襯衫領口的兩顆扣子也敞開著，范達爾對索爾的名字有印象，不過不是來自洛基，而是新聞報紙的隻字片語，他知道索爾是有錢人，僅此而已，范達爾從沒想過他這輩子會與索爾牽扯上任何關係。

　　接著審判長開始訊問范達爾那天在飯店前與洛基碰面的事，法官訊問的不只是事實而是范達爾的嫉妒與跟蹤，這位法官公正無私，他所問的一切，都只是想知道范達爾在案發那天是否在飯店內。

　　「是的，那天我的確跟蹤了洛基。」范達爾承認了：「但我這麼做只是擔心他的安全，我犯了一個嚴重的錯誤，因而拖累的洛基，我有賭癮。」

　　旁聽席又是一陣騷動，似乎對這個「新的」證詞感到驚訝，當然羅曼諾夫警探則是一點也不意外，早在偵查的初期他們還將范達爾視為頭號嫌犯而將他通緝時，就已經知道這件事，當然檢察官史蒂芬‧羅傑斯與被告律師東尼‧史塔克也都對這件事不意外。

　　「我曾經對賭博上癮，拉霸機、二十一點、樂透、刮刮卡我都玩，我每次都賭光了我所有的收入，還欠下巨額的賭債，這隻手，」范達爾舉起了他的左手，手上少了一隻小指，只剩四隻手指頭：「最後我累積了十五萬美元的債務，我還不出錢來，他們砍下了我一隻手指頭，甚至出言威脅要傷害我最愛的人，也就是洛基，我真的很擔心他的安危，所以我才會跟蹤他到那間飯店。」

　　「你有跟他進飯店嗎？你知道洛基‧勞菲遜去這間飯店做什麼嗎？」法官繼續追問。

　　「沒有，我沒有跟他進飯店，在洛基要進飯店前我叫住了他，因為他會去大溪地飯店實在太奇怪，那間飯店很高級，不是我們這樣的窮人能住得起的地方，那天我看到洛基走進這家飯店我也相當驚訝，於是我叫住了他想要問清楚。」這段證詞范達爾在半年多前就反覆供述過十多次，這一次也跟前幾次的陳述差不了太多。

　　「我不知道他去這家飯店做什麼，但是他告訴我他是去應徵工作，洛基他本來在一間咖啡館打工，他做了三年多，薪水不錯，但是他說大溪地飯店願意給他更高的薪水，所以他去應徵，之後他告訴我飯店要的是一場宴會的計時工。」

　　聽著范達爾的陳述，索爾想起了那天的情況，他想起他開著黑色轎車要進飯店停車場時在停車場入口與洛基擁抱的那個人，接著他漸漸地想起了在洛基的描述中范達爾的形象，雖然洛基很少在他們相處的時候提到范達爾，而索爾也不愛聽那些事。

　　現在這個男人就在他眼前，索爾看著這個自己曾經妒忌過的男人，他擁有洛基的時間比自己長，洛基曾為了他的事情煩惱不已，就算洛基跟自己在一起也還是會想到他，甚至到了最後，索爾還是得放手，放洛基回到這個男人身邊去，雖然事後看起來那是索爾這一生犯得最大錯誤，至始至終范達爾都在洛基心中最重要的那塊位置。這個男人看起來再普通不過，消瘦的身軀，深金色的頭髮，淡藍色的眼珠也許曾經閃爍著光輝，但如今也是黯淡且空洞。

　　范達爾否認了任何關於他在案發當天是不是在飯店以及是否認識索爾的問題，他已經坦承他有賭癮及欠下龐大的賭債，他坦白了他是如何被那些賭博機給迷惑，一步步輸掉他人生僅有的籌碼，現在他什麼也沒有了，曾經他有一間租來的小套房，曾經他有一盞會為晚歸的他留的燈還有一些字條，曾經他有一個又點憂鬱但是笑起來又像天使一樣的戀人，范達爾現在一無所有，甚至還賠上了另外一個人的性命，那是他一輩子都無法償還的罪。他坦白了他現在是個無業遊民，沒有工作也沒有居所，每兩天會去一次施粥所領一頓飯，剩下的時間都在布魯克林大橋下發呆，想著讓他無比後悔的一生。

　　檢察官史蒂芬‧羅傑斯詢問范達爾是否願意接受矯正治療讓生活回歸正軌，並且在政府的監督下工作償還債務，范達爾表示如果那是唯一可以為洛基的死贖罪的方法，他會接受，洛基生前最大的願望就是范達爾能找一份安安穩穩的工作，還清欠債後兩人平靜地度過餘生。對此史塔克律師沒有提出異議，雖然那些與本案無關。

　　法庭內對范達爾的供詞是否屬實的看法參半，但多是的執法者以他們經驗判斷，范達爾自願陳述自己如此私密的隱私，他說的那些話不會是謊言。羅傑斯檢察官盡了一切的努力，范達爾還是堅持自己的說法：他不知道任何有關洛基及索爾之間的事，也沒有在案發當天出現在大溪地飯店。現在他在證人席已經將近四個小時了。

　　午間休庭一小時後再度開審，現在輪到被告律師東尼‧史塔克對證人范達爾提問。

　　「庭上，被告方對於證人沒有任何問題。」史塔克律師站在被告方的位置上說。

　　審判長驚訝地看著史塔克，畢竟范達爾是除了索爾之外唯一可能的兇手，史塔克若不在此時對他提出質問，那不就等於間接承認索爾‧奧丁森是本案的兇手？主任檢察官尼克‧福瑞也在旁聽席上看著史塔克，他知道史塔克會這麼做一定是另有打算。對辯護律師來說，訊問證人時最重要的規則，就是不要提出你不知道對方會如何回答的問題，驚喜未必是好事，史塔克不能拿索爾的命運還有即將入口袋的九百萬美元下賭注。

　　除此之外，在審判日過程中沒有其他新發現，依照順序逐步討論本案的卷宗與證物，第五個審判日，法官傳喚了洛基的上司兼好友，咖啡館領班薇兒‧丹娣，丹娣用嚴厲的眼神訓斥著索爾，丹娣認為這個男人就是害洛基那麼痛苦的根源，雖然洛基給人一種堅強、勇敢好青年的形象，但丹娣知道他一直在逞強，洛基的內心其實很脆弱，然而眼前這個男人的出現，非但無法拯救洛基，反而讓他陷入更痛苦的局面，一切都是這個男人的錯。丹娣忍住眼淚說出她所認識的洛基，她是這整件事情裡除了洛基跟索爾外唯一知情的人。

　　「洛基‧勞菲遜為何要從事性交易？」法官問道。

　　「為了償還她男朋友，范達爾所積欠的債務，十五萬美元的債務。」丹娣還是沒能憋住淚水：「十五萬，這麼龐大的金額都夠洛基繳六個學期的學費了，他根本不應該負擔這些債務，但是他為了范達爾，義無反顧地承擔下來，他甚至不要范達爾知道他在幫他還債，洛基就是這樣一個讓人心疼的男孩，他是一個好孩子，他不應該被這樣對待。」

　　聽著薇兒‧丹娣說出這些話，索爾的臉上蒙上一層陰影，那些事索爾都知道，不管是他經由委託調查得知，還是當他們在床上繾綣溫存時一次次逼問洛基所得到的答案，索爾幾乎知道洛基所有的事，但就算已經知道，在從丹娣口中聽到這些故事的時候，索爾還是感到不安與愧疚，他一直都是趁人之危，趁著洛基痛苦、無助時接近他，半威脅半誘惑地強迫洛基跟他在一起，最後又不負責任地找藉口把洛基推回無盡的黑暗深淵，索爾覺得自己真是卑鄙，在丹娣的眼神責問之下，索爾更覺得如此。


	57. 二Ｏ一四年　七月三日　星期四

　　美國獨立紀念日的前一天，同時也是第六個審判日，這天法院將會傳喚紐約警方做為第十二位證人，東尼‧史塔克期盼這一天的到來已經非常久，他難得起了個大早，來了一次清爽的晨間淋浴，用Bristot的黑牌咖啡豆Tiziano為自己煮了一杯香醇濃郁的黑咖啡，史塔克對香檳、酒很要求，對於每天早上要喝的咖啡卻沒有研究，這次他特地上網買了一包號稱是義大利歷史最悠久的品牌咖啡豆，史塔克換上他最體面的工作西裝，今天可是重要的大日子，索爾將會被無罪釋放，九百萬美元也會安然入袋，想到這裡，史塔克的嘴角不住上揚。

　　索爾也會出席這場審判，換上平時工作穿的鐵灰色西裝，今天他特地打了條鮮紅色的領帶，史塔克律師告訴過索爾他將被無罪釋放，他不知道史塔克要如何讓他無罪，他知道珍以家族的名義付給史塔克三百萬美金，今天之後，史塔克會再得到珍的九百萬。

　　菲爾‧考森也在家中換上他最好的西裝，將平常穿的皮鞋擦得光亮如新，今天他將代表紐約市警察登上紐約法院的證人席，他的證詞將決定索爾‧奧丁森的罪名，打從一開始瑪麗亞‧希爾探長跟他的組員就確信索爾一定是這起事件的兇手，考森也是這樣相信的，只要有了證據，一切的真相都會大白。同時考森警探也思考著另外一件事，紐約市警察將成立一個新的犯罪調查部門，警察總長親自提名考森為這個部門的負責人，這解釋了為什麼在上一次人事調度時升了比考森資淺的希爾當探長帶隊而不升考森的原因，考森思考著要不要接受這項任命，外勤刑警的工作他已經做得非常得心應手，跟同居女友的婚期也近在眼前，調單位接觸不同的業務風險會不會太大？考森不排斥挑戰，但是他快結婚了，他不想因為自己的工作而失去得來不易的女友，打上墨藍色的領帶，考森做好了準備。

　　將舉行審判的法庭相當熱鬧，旁聽席擠得水洩不通，坐滿了人，今天休假的鑑識官柯林特‧巴頓也在其中，除了來聽審判之外，他手裡捏了一份文件，在調查洛基的電腦時巴頓發現了它，在經過調查之後巴頓弄清楚了事情的來龍去脈，這份文件巴頓希望親手交給洛基的母親──勞菲，他相信洛基會希望自己這樣做的。在人群中巴頓找不到勞菲的身影，巴頓親自連絡過勞菲，勞菲也答應巴頓她會來聽今天的審判，然而勞菲沒有出現，代替她前來聽取審判的是底特律的老警長──尼奧爾德‧伊林格，他穿著卡其色的短袖襯衫與休閒褲，白花花的頭髮與鬍子是他的招牌，巴頓沒有見過伊林格警長，卻也能很快認出他來。

　　「請問是伊林格警長嗎？」巴頓上前去打了招呼。

　　「是的，我是伊林格，請問你是……？」尼奧頗驚訝這位年輕人竟然知道自己的名字。

　　「您好，我是紐約市警察局的鑑識人員，柯林特‧巴頓。」巴頓向尼奧行禮。

　　「原來是鑑識官，您好，我是尼奧爾德‧伊林格，叫我尼奧就可以了。」兩人簡單地寒暄一會兒，馬上切入正題。

　　「請問勞菲女士有來嗎？」巴頓問。

　　「很抱歉，勞菲到現在都還不能接受事實，今天我是代替她前來聆聽審判的。」尼奧向巴頓致歉：「抱歉讓你白跑一趟了。」

　　「這樣阿……」聽到勞菲沒來，巴頓難免有些失望：「沒關係，既然您是勞菲女士的熟人，那這份文件請您務必親手轉交給她。」

　　巴頓以雙手呈上原本捏在手上，裝在牛皮紙袋中的文件，尼奧接了過來，將紙袋中的文件取出，那是一本存摺跟開戶資料，打開存摺，裡面只有三筆交易紀錄，分別是在去年八月、九月及十月存入戶頭中的兩百元，總計金額有六百美元，這並不是一個很大的數字。

　　「這是……？」尼奧疑惑地看著巴頓。

　　「這是洛基為勞菲女士開的帳戶，每個月為她存入兩百元，我不知道這筆錢是做什麼用的，也不知道洛基為什麼要存這筆錢，也許勞菲女士知道些什麼。」巴頓回答道。

　　「……」尼奧沉默著，他一直以為自己很瞭解勞菲母子，從一開始他就陪著他們，從洛基還不到自己的膝蓋高就一直看著他長大，尼奧以為自己對這對母子無所不知，但是他錯了，看著這本存摺，尼奧想著或許自己從來有沒真正地認識洛基。

　　「謝謝你，巴頓先生。」尼奧還是謝過了巴頓鑑識官：「我會把這個交給勞菲的。」

　　「謝謝你了，尼奧。」

　　巴頓回到了自己的座位，再過幾分鐘審判就要開始了，昨天紅髮的警官──娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫特別提醒自己一定要好好地將考森今天的表現紀錄下來，回去之後報告給她聽。旁聽席上的人，陪審席上的人都議論紛紛著，人們討論著這件案子，他們討論著索爾‧奧丁森會得到什麼樣的判決？他會有什麼樣的下場？有人幸災樂禍著，看著金字塔頂端的人墮落而沾沾自喜；有人為索爾惋惜著，這樣一個前途無量的好青年，就為了一個微不足道的情人而自毀前程。大部分的人談論的是索爾，鮮少人討論洛基，多數的人已經將他遺忘。

　　代表國家公權力起訴被告的檢察官──史蒂芬‧羅傑斯帶著他的助手檢察官山姆‧威爾遜進到法庭，隨後律師東尼‧史塔克也進來了，法警領著被告索爾‧奧丁森就定位，主審法官及兩位審議法官也跟著進來，舞台上的主角都到齊了，戲劇就可以開場了。

　　史塔克在心裡打著輕鬆的小調節拍，他手上握有決定性的證據，他現在是這齣戲的導演，他期待這天的審判已久，史塔克知道這件案子最後將會照著自己預見的腳本走。

　　羅傑斯檢察官傳喚了他的證人，這是這一系列審判中的第十二位證人，代表警方的菲爾‧考森警探。

　　「考森警探，請問是你檢查大溪地飯店停車場出入口的監視錄影片的嗎？」羅傑斯問。

　　「是的，檢察官，監視器的錄影片是由我調查並且保管的。」考森回答，只要照著檢察官的詢問回答就沒問題，兇手已經被捕，再過幾個審判日就會被定罪，等著被告的將會是二十五年以上的徒刑。

　　「你是由飯店的保全監控室調出錄影片的嗎？」羅傑斯繼續追問。

　　「是的，我是由從飯店十三樓的保全監控室，向保全主任親自調出去年十月二十九日的監視錄影片。」考森回答。

　　「考森警官，請問你當時是否有確認監視器上的時間？」

　　「有的，我在現場比對過保全監控室監控螢幕上的時間，與標準時間只相差半分鐘，這半分鐘完全不影響監視畫面的內容。」考森說得斬釘截鐵：「我在書面記錄上也有特別強調這一點。」

　　「考森警探，請你敘述監視錄影片上的內容。」羅傑斯又問。

　　考森簡述了監視影片的內容，二零一三年十月二十九日，下午三點二十八分，被告索爾駕駛著他的黑色轎車駛出大溪地飯店的地下停車場，監視器的鏡頭將車牌號碼以及駕駛座上的索爾拍得一清二楚，隨後羅傑斯檢察官呈上監視器畫面的截圖做為證據，主審法官看了一眼連續七張的截圖畫面，考森警探的敘述與監視器畫面並無出入。

　　羅傑斯檢察官結束了訊問，輪到辯方律師發問，東尼‧史塔克帶著他自信的微笑起身，律師史塔克對這個案子有十二分的把握，他的微笑自信到近乎輕蔑，史塔克的能力相當出色，從他執業以來還沒有在法庭上輸掉任何一場訴訟，不管是民事還是刑事，只要史塔克出場幾乎就是勝訴的保證，這點史塔克敢以他高昂道不合理的收費做擔保，但就是他自大狂妄的態度令同業相當詬病，也讓紐約地檢署非常地感冒。

　　「警官先生，我先確認您取得這段監視影片的日期是在十一月六日嗎？」史塔克問。

　　「是的，沒有錯」考森不知道史塔克的葫蘆裡賣得到底是什麼藥：「那天是星期三，我是在下午近三點的時候拿到這段影片的。」

　　聽到考森警探的回答，史塔克的嘴角又上揚了一次，不過這次很輕很短，快到除了面對他的考森外，幾乎沒有人發現。

　　「警官先生，請問您曾經問過保全主任，他是否在十一月三日將時鐘調整為冬令時間？」史塔克嚴肅地問道。

　　「什麼？」考森一下子慌了手腳，他沒有考慮過這個問題：「沒有，時間是正確的，我檢查過……」

　　「監視器畫面的時間為十月二十九日，當天還是夏令時間(注：又稱「日光節約時間」，在北半球中高緯度國家行之有年。實行期間將原本的地方標準時間撥快一小時，恢復時再撥慢一小時。於天亮早的夏季使人早睡早起，以節約照明用電。各國實行時間不盡相同，美國在每年三月的第二個星期日凌晨兩點開始，十一月的第一個星期日凌晨兩點結束，歐洲各國多在三月的最後一個星期日凌晨一點開始，十月的最後一個星期日凌晨一點結束。)，五天後的十一月三日才調回冬令時間。」

　　「我不是很懂你的意思，律師先生。」考森疑惑著。

　　「這很簡單，警官先生，有沒有可能監視綠影器所顯示的時間，一直都是冬令時間？如果該時鐘在夏季顯示為下午三點，那麼其實真正的時間是下午兩點，相反的，他在冬天顯示下午三點，那就是正確的時間。是這樣吧？警官。」

　　「……是的。」史塔克提出的問題是小學二年級學生就應該知道的常識，考森懂了史塔克為什麼能如此自信，前一秒還是版上釘釘，索爾是這起案子唯一兇手的可能性下一秒就要被推翻。

　　「案發當天，十月二十九日，還是夏令時間，監視畫面上的時間顯示十五點二十八分，如果沒有調整過，那麼事實上則是十四點二十八分。這樣您懂了嗎？警官先生。」史塔克的語氣謙和，但是他眼睛透露著訕笑，秘書小辣椒警告過史塔克好幾次，但是他就是改不掉這個壞習慣。

　　「這其中的關鍵就在於，監視錄影畫面所顯示的時間正確與否，被告索爾‧奧丁森先生可能在清潔人員發現死者前一小時就已經離開房間。而在這一小時內，其他人可能進入房間犯案。因此，警官先生，這個問題是非常非常重要的，為何您沒有對飯店保全人員提出？」史塔克提出質疑。

　　「我不確定有沒有問，也許保全主任有跟我提過……」考森警探的神情變得相當緊張。

　　「我這裡有兩個星期前錄下的大溪地飯店保全主任的證詞，以及出產這支監視錄影器的公司負責人的證詞，監視錄影器上的時間從未調整過，從兩千零四年一月二十四日裝設那天就一直保持在原來的時間，也就是冬令時間。同時監視錄影系統並沒有連上網路，因此時間的調整必需要由工程人員從錄影器的主機系統裡調整，保全主任及飯店經理還有監視錄影器公司的負責人都可以作證，大溪地飯店的監視錄影器從來沒有調整過，一直都停留在紐約標準時間。現在，警官先生，您可以告訴我，您想起來您當出是否有向飯店保全人員提出這個問題？」史塔克將證詞的影本呈給三位法官及兩位檢察官。

　　法庭上的人都瞪大了眼，包括索爾，沒有人想過這個問題，夏令時間實行已久，所有人都已經習慣成自然，在網路普及之後，在大家都用智慧型手機取代傳統鬧鐘的功能之後，多少人還記得什麼時候要將時鐘撥快或撥慢？

　　「我想我沒有提出這個問題。」考森警探說，這種低級到不行的疏失，就算是考森這種資深警探也會忽略，沒想到這竟然成為左右判決的關鍵。

　　「庭上，請讓警官先生再看一次圖片文件夾B第十二頁到第十八頁的照片，那是被告離開停車場的畫面，剛才羅傑斯檢察官所呈上的證據。」

　　審議法官拿出剛才的黃色圖片文件夾出來，並將列印圖片攤在桌上，考森警探走到法官席，仔細看圖片。法庭內又是一陣騷動，旁聽席上的聽眾議論紛紛，這一系列的審判實在太精采了，從第一個審判日索爾‧奧丁森的自白開始就高潮不斷，第三個審判日洛基男友范達爾的出席更是將案情推向更曲折的發展，而在接近判決日的第六個審判日竟然還出現如此大的轉折，陪審團們也頭霧水，原本清楚簡單的殺人事件竟然會走向羅生門的發展？巴頓的臉色鐵青，若是不能將索爾定罪那麼希爾探長跟他的組員這幾個月來的努力都將付諸流水，代替勞菲出席的尼奧木然，如果不是索爾，不是那個在被告席上的金髮大個兒，那會是誰？到底是誰殘忍地殺死了勞菲唯一的兒子？那個有著一雙祖母綠眼睛的男孩。

　　「上面是印著十五點二十八分四十六秒沒錯。」考森警探深吸了一口氣回答道。

　　「是的，這時間是錯誤的。」史塔克肯定地說：「現在，我可以請您將目光移到第十六頁的圖五被告的手腕上嗎？警官先生。請您仔細看，他的左手可以看得清楚，因為他剛好按過鬧鈴按鈕，奧丁森先生當天帶的是百達翡麗錶。您可以看到圖片上手錶的指針嗎？」

　　「是的，看得很清楚。」考森現在完全被史塔克牽著鼻子走。

　　「警官先生，您可以念出您看到的時間嗎？」史塔可提出最後的要求。

　　「十四點二十八分。」考森警探說，他有些洩氣，想到他不眠不休地檢查了一星期的監視錄影帶，所有的努力都化為烏有。

　　滿座的記者席上開始騷動起來，這是史塔克特別安排的，他透過關係請媒體界的人今天務必要出席審判，負責本案訴訟的檢察官史蒂芬‧羅傑斯也來到法官席，仔細地查看原圖，他慢慢地一張張拿起截圖照片仔細端詳，十分鐘後，他終於點頭，他同意了監視器上的時間是錯誤的，跟實際時間相差了六十分鐘。這六十分鐘，正是推斷有其他兇手可能犯案，因而宣告索爾‧奧丁森無罪所欠缺的必要條件。此時審判即將宣告終結，沒有其他不利索爾的證據存在。主審法官宣布休庭，並要求檢察官在下個審判日前必提出新的證據。

　　「為什麼會發生這種事？」休庭後尼奧用滿是皺紋與風霜的臉向巴頓提問，巴頓鑑識官無言以對，他也不知道為什麼唯一可能的兇手就要被定罪了，卻在判決日到來之前來了個大逆轉。

　　史塔克一臉得意地看著索爾‧奧丁森，告訴索爾他絕對會被無罪釋放，最快今天傍晚，最慢明天中午他就能獲釋，索爾則是用一張茫然的臉回應史塔克。

　　記者蜂湧而出，每個人都想先一步將這個令人意外的結果傳回公司，搶得快報的頭條先機。

　　巴頓在目送尼奧消瘦的背影離開法院之後拿起了手機，撥了電話給羅曼諾夫，告訴他今日開庭的過程，沒有意外的，在電話那頭長長的一陣沉默後，巴頓得到了羅曼諾夫一句怒氣衝天的：「去你他媽的！」做為回應，聽著通話結束的聲音，巴頓看著尼奧離去的方向，他開始想像勞菲女士的表情。

　　一小時後，檢察官史蒂芬‧羅傑斯回到檢察官辦公室，與主任檢察官尼克‧福瑞討論後做出了決定。他們決定聲請撤銷對索爾‧奧丁森的羈押，當天傍晚，一如史塔克索預測的，索爾被釋放了，他沒有回到位於瓦爾哈拉的家，那裡現在什麼人都沒有，珍帶著他們的兒子回娘家了，他想再去看一眼大溪地飯店的六一六號套房，那是充滿了索爾與洛基這一年來各種回憶的地方，可是現在他也回不去了，最後，他決定在他位於華爾街五十五號的自用小套房待上一陣子。

那天夜晚，索爾躺在床上睜著眼睛睡不著，他想起他跟洛基的最後一次交易。


	58. 二Ｏ一三年　十月十四日　星期一

 

　　經過九月初的「分手宣言」後，洛基不再住在大溪地飯店的六一六號房了，私人的用品全部帶回他跟范達爾的出租小公寓，但是他每個星期還是會去那裏，洛基跟索爾準備分手了，不過這不表示兩人間的交易會馬上結束，只要索爾訊息一發來，洛基還是會回應，原本還有一星期就要回來的范達爾又將返家的時間推遲了，理由是加勒比海這裡有幾筆好生意可做，船長決定要接，范達爾也很樂意多賺一點錢。

　　索爾跟洛基做愛的次數漸漸少了，但這也不代表索爾已經不愛洛基了，事實上，索爾愛洛基愛得更多了，索爾喜歡看著安安靜靜看書的洛基，喜歡看著洛基纖長的手指翻動著書頁；喜歡看著洛基祖母綠的透亮眼睛隨著字句行間移動著；喜歡看著洛基一雙不知道該怎麼擺放的長腿一下左一下右的相互交疊；喜歡看著看書看到睡著洛基整個人斜靠單人沙發上；喜歡看到洛基被放在膝蓋上的書本滑落到地上時所發出的聲音嚇得驚醒的模樣。索爾喜歡叫洛基唸書，他喜歡聽洛基的聲音，就算他聽不懂書的內容到底在講什麼，他喜歡洛基用他的聲音表現出書裡的各種情緒，高興的、悲傷的、憤怒的、歡喜的、緊張的、放鬆的、大吼的、低語的、叫囂的、呢喃的他都喜歡。過去索爾太急著佔有洛基的身體，導致他沒能好好地欣賞洛基，現在索爾意識到時間不夠了，他們的時間不多了，才想急急忙忙地將洛基的每一個樣子紀錄下來。他們不做愛，但仍舊親吻，次數比做愛時更頻繁，見面時熱情的擁吻、梳洗時依戀深吻、道別時稍嫌冷淡的輕吻，洛基的唇薄薄的、軟軟的，索爾能很輕易地將洛基的兩片薄唇含在口中貪婪地啃噬，至於洛基有什麼想法索爾已經不想去管，反正他也從來沒有搞清楚過洛基的腦袋到底裝了幾隻喧鬧不安的小黑貓。然後索爾開始去洛基上班的地方看著他，僅僅是看著他，當作是一般顧客坐在咖啡店裡視野最好的位置，假裝看著今日財報事實上是看著洛基的所有動作，每次去索爾都指定要洛基為他服務，索爾並不刻意與洛基攀談，索爾很安份地做一個咖啡館的客人，安安靜靜地看著洛基點餐、送餐、收桌、清洗器具、調製飲料，洛基的動作依然流暢優美的像是在跳舞，索爾覺得如過自己跟洛基搭訕了就會破壞這份專屬於洛基的美感。洛基太美，美到索爾會害怕，害怕自己如果帶過於靠近這份美會忍不住，忍不去侵佔，忍不住去獨享，忍不住去毀壞，只為了確保只有自己有資格去欣賞洛基的美。

　　然後，索爾想起自己從沒跟洛基跳過舞。

　　洛基在最後的這段日子裡沒有拒絕索爾的要求，從他們第一次見面時開始，洛基就很難拒絕索爾提出的每一個題議，直到他們分手前洛基都沒發現那種不容許拒絕的氛圍是索爾營造出來的，也許索爾是有意的，有或許索爾是無心的，不管是哪一種洛基都被包圍在那樣氣氛中，被索爾玩弄在雙手間而沒有發現。也許洛基自己也很享受那種逃不出別人的手掌心的感覺也說不定，總之一向精明的洛基這次是徹底的栽在索爾身上了。「因為快分手了，所以讓情人任性一下應該沒有關係吧！」洛基是這樣想的，索爾老是盯著自己看的眼神讓洛基感到很不自在，但沒過多久也習慣了；索爾老是要自己念一些文章，洛基很懷疑這個金髮大塊呆到底聽不聽得懂深奧的莎士比亞藝術跟王爾德美學；至於那些親吻洛基並不討厭，但是無法拒絕，不承認自己其實很享受；洛基不喜歡索爾出現在自己工作的地方，剛開始的幾次洛基很想把索爾轟走，但是看到索爾只是坐在那裡假裝看著報紙，沒有其他會妨礙到自己或是讓兩人關係曝光的舉動，就算是有女客人吃自己豆腐，索爾也只是把手上的報紙捏到快爛掉而沒有當場翻桌把自己拎走，洛基也就不計較這個礙眼的白目總是一個人佔掉四人座的位置了。

　　「我們來跳支舞吧！」某天索爾這樣提出。

　　「我不會跳舞。」洛基說。

　　「我教你。」索爾說。

　　牽起洛基的手搭上自己的肩膀，一、二、三，右轉步，右軸轉步後接著兩個三拍的小幅度右旋步，四、五、六，左轉步結束在中央，兩個左轉步後接著一個帚型步，七、八、九，側行的追步嚇得洛基直喊停，沒跳過如此正式的舞蹈，洛基覺得兩隻腳不像是自己的一般，一、二、三，右轉步，索爾的眼睛裡充滿笑意，他不打算停止，用開式激轉步將洛基轉得暈頭轉向，捧著全身僵硬的洛基跳著側行的迂迴步，一、二、三，右轉步，退帚步加翼步，最後以閉式滑雪步做結。

　　「好玩嗎？」索爾問。

　　「不好玩。」洛基回答道。

　　不好玩，一點都不好玩，靠索爾這麼近，洛基能聽到索爾悄聲數著拍子，能感受到索爾的鼻息，能聞到索爾胸前散發出來強烈的荷爾蒙，他推開索爾，不是不想再和索爾跳舞而是他很清楚自己不能再和索爾靠這麼近了。

　　雙手覆上索爾健壯的背脊，姆指從股溝沿著脊柱中央下陷的凹槽一路往上推擠，掌心壓著背闊肌、骼肋肌、豎脊肌向上來到菱形肌，指尖撫著肌膚上小小的疙瘩，洛基趴上索爾的背，他已經離不開索爾，但又開始模擬沒有索爾的生活，輕輕的嘆息不知道身下的人有沒有聽到。

　　姆指抹去洛基沾在嘴角的鮮奶油，其餘的四隻手指在滑過無暇的臉龐後順勢鑽進髮絲間隙裡，趁機啄上洛基香軟的唇瓣，奪取嘴裡可麗餅千層派濃郁的奶油味，索爾捨不得這個味道，但是他必須捨得，只有自己捨棄了想強加佔有的慾望，洛基得才能得到他應得的那片天，成熟的大人就必須要懂得什麼時候該犧牲吧！心裡的遺憾壓抑著沒有讓情人知道。

　　再怎麼離不開，再怎麼捨不得，分手的那一天還是到來了，十月九日洛基接到范達爾的電話，電話那頭的人訴說著他滿滿的思念，還有即將見到情人的激動心情，電話這一頭的洛基沒有太多喜悅的心情，他已經不愛范達爾，卻不知道要怎麼跟他提分手。

　　「他真的要回來了。」仰頭看著索爾海藍色的眼睛，洛基一邊玩弄著索爾每次都弄痛他的金色鬍渣一邊說。

　　「是嗎？」不用明說是誰要回來了，索爾也心裡有數，下意識地將懷中的人兒摟得更緊了：「什麼時候？」

　　「下禮拜。」洛基簡短回答道，微涼的手輕輕輕地揉著索爾的脖子。

　　「太快了！」索爾抱怨道，吻著洛基額頭的髮際線：「這麼說我們的時間真的不多了。」

　　一個翻身，用膝蓋分開洛基的雙腿，輕輕嚙允從耳後連接到鎖骨的胸鎖乳突肌，一隻手畫著腰際往剛剛才使用過的地方探去。

　　「停！」抓住索爾不安分的手，洛基阻止索爾過度的索求：「你還想再來一次？」

　　「就當作最後一次吧！」以分手當作藉口，索爾輕易的說服洛基進行今天的第三次。

　　溫潤厚實的吻沒有給洛基反駁的機會，寬大的手掌輕鬆突破洛基的防線，已疲累不堪洛基只能放任索爾宰割。看著趴在鬆軟的枕頭堆中沉睡的洛基，來不及吹乾的長髮還有著洗髮乳精油的香味，那是索爾特別為洛基挑選的檀香精油，來自遙遠東方的古老香氣，靜謐的幽香中帶著讓人放鬆的神奇力量，洛基不說索爾也能感受到他緊張不安的情緒。

　　「睡吧，睡醒之後要好好的去過你的人生。」吻上洛基沉沉的臉龐，索爾由衷的祝福。

　　終於，洛基接到了范達爾從波士頓港打來的電話，戀人以連珠砲的速度敘說著他有多想念多思慕，手中捏著的紙片條列著回到紐約之後要跟情人一起做的事情，聽著范達爾興奮的語調，洛基心裡想的只有一件事：明天該用什麼樣的表情跟索爾說再見？

 

＊

 

　　「手機、鎖匙。」將香檳色的手機以及飯店房卡放在茶几上，洛基冷冷地看著索爾。

　　「這是尾款。」茶几另一頭的金髮男人將裝著五百美元的信封袋推向洛基。

　　清點無誤後，洛基收下最後一次從索爾手上拿到的錢，索爾收下洛基還給他的手機，原本索爾想讓洛基留著這隻手機，作紀念或者趁還有三千美元行情的時候變賣，多少可以抵掉一些學費，但是洛基不收，原本洛基還想將索爾之前送的禮物退還給他，索爾堅持不讓他退，又不是六歲小孩交朋友，送出去的禮物沒有理由再拿回來。

　　「就這樣了？」確認兩人的關係到這裡為止，洛基想離開了。

　　「就這樣吧！」誰也不願意先開口說再見，因為沒有人想說再見。

　　「嗯。」輕輕應了一聲，洛基起身準備離去。

　　「等等！」拿起放在茶几上的房卡，索爾將它牢牢地按在洛基手心：「最後的紀念吧！」

　　洛基搖搖頭想拒絕。

　　「不過只是一張紙而已，收下吧。」在索爾堅持之下，洛基只好將房卡放入西裝內側的口袋。

　　轉過身，壓下門把的把手，洛基前腳跨出房間。

　　「後會有期。」身後傳來索爾的聲音。

　　「後會…有期。」古典的隆重道別語勾勒著不可能實現的約定，一向妙語如珠、能言善道的洛基也有難以說出口的辭彙。

　　這次真的是再見了，願兩人此生能夠不用再見面，只要知道對方在這個地球上的某一個角落好好地過生活便足夠了。

　　帶上門，洛基左轉向前走了兩步，第三步卻遲遲跨不出去，膝蓋一軟跌坐在地上，從眼角不斷流下的淚珠浸濕大腿上的西裝褲，幸好布料是黑色的，看不出淚水的痕跡，抱著破舊的黑色側背包，洛基不敢哭出聲，不敢回頭看。洛基一直都是被遺留下來的那個人，原本以為扮演離開者會比較容易，這一刻洛基知道自己錯了，不管是哪種角色都是一樣的痛苦，胸口的左邊被冰錐狠狠刺了一下，冷得發痛。如果這時候身後的門開了，洛基一定會毫不猶豫地奔向那條輕鬆的道路，身後的門沒有開，直到洛基恢復行走的力氣之前，那扇門都沒再開啟過。

　　看著白色的門扉被闔上，索爾在門前發呆了好陣子，房間的隔音太好，他沒有聽見洛基在門外掉淚的聲音，如果有他一定會毫不猶豫地衝上去把人抓回來，然後選擇那條犯法的道路。索爾什麼都沒有聽見，空曠的雙人套房裡只有手錶指針移動時所發出的聲音。打開房間裡的酒櫃，拿出所有酒品，這是在十六歲學會喝酒之後，索爾第一次覺得酒很難喝，喝再多胸口左邊的那塊結石都不會消失，越喝腦袋越清楚，越喝壓在心臟上的那塊結石就壓得越沉，酒量太好也是一件令人困擾的事情。


	59. 二Ｏ一五年　二月九日　星期日

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文最後一篇，實體本資訊見頁尾。

　　尼克‧福瑞從紐約地檢署主任檢察官的位置退休已經過了一個月，在他退休前的半年裡，他都如願地拿到了一些簡單的案子，例如：入室竊盜、酒駕肇事、過失傷害等等。只是在他心裡他一直在意著半年前他經手的那個案子，俗稱為「祖母綠兇殺案」的懸案，那件案子最後一次開庭審議是在獨立紀念日的前一天，然而那並不是讓福瑞記得如此清楚的原因，他記得的理由是由他任命負責這個案子的檢察官──史蒂芬‧羅傑斯，那天一臉挫敗地走進辦公室，說他必須來討論將案件的唯一嫌疑人，也是法庭上的被告──索爾‧奧丁森釋放的事情，福瑞非常訝異，他要求羅傑斯將剛才的審判過程詳述給他聽，在福瑞的印象裡，奧丁森應該是罪證確鑿的兇手，這件案子已經沒有其他的可能性，羅傑斯向福瑞敘述了今日法庭上的審判經過，聽完之後福瑞皺著眉頭，他總覺得有哪裡不太對勁，但又無法明確的說出來。

　　「也就是說，因為保全公司沒有注意到監視器的時間必須隨著季節調整，所以造成監視器畫面所顯示的時間不可信，因此被認定為無效的證據。」福瑞簡單地做出結論。

　　「是的，主任，當初我們是因為看到這個監視器畫面才決定將奧丁森先生收押，因此現在必須提出撤銷羈押的聲請，已經沒有理由繼續關押奧丁森先生了。」羅傑斯向福瑞報告，羅傑斯自己也覺得就這樣把索爾放了，並不是正確的選擇，但是美國的司法制度是採無罪推定，因此在出現其他可以證明索爾有罪的證據之前，索爾‧奧丁森都是自由之身，必須將他釋放。

　　當天下午索爾就被釋放了，一個星期後紐約地檢署提不出其他能證明索爾‧奧丁森可能犯案的證據，於是主審法官宣告索爾無罪。

　　就在索爾被宣告無罪的那天晚上，瑪麗亞‧希爾探長帶著娜塔莎‧羅曼諾夫及菲爾‧考森兩位警探來到布魯克林大橋下，他們帶走了范達爾，索爾被宣告無罪，於是這件案子的嫌疑又落到了范達爾頭上，在偵訊室裡希爾與羅曼諾夫軟硬兼施的訊問范達爾，但是不管他們問什麼范達爾一律面無表情地回答不知道，在偵訊室隔壁房間觀看整個訊問過程的考森，他看見一具失去靈魂的軀殼，范達爾眼神依然空洞，現在的范達爾用「行屍走肉」來形容是再適合不過了，從八個月前范達爾在同一間偵訊室得知洛基‧勞菲遜的死訊之後范達爾就一直是那個樣子了，失去了情人也失去了靈魂只剩一副空殼，考森曾經看過范達爾在布魯克林橋下被一幫不知天高地厚的小混混毆打，那時他完全沒有回手，只是捲曲著身體，本能地保護著軀幹與頭部，那時考森簡直不敢相信他所看到的景象，這真的是曾經因為暴力與傷害事件多次進出拘留所、前科累累的那個范達爾嗎？失去了洛基的范達爾等於失去了一切，包括他活著的欲望。

　　「范達爾先生，你真的不知道勞菲遜與奧丁森之間的關係？」

　　「不知道。」

　　「你是否認識索爾‧奧丁森？」

　　「不知道。」

　　「你知道勞菲遜在從事性交易嗎？」

　　「不…不知道。」

　　「你知道勞菲遜為什麼要這麼做嗎？」

　　「…不知道…我想不出任何可以解釋他為什麼要這麼做的理由。」

　　「范達爾先生，洛基之所以會這麼做都是為了你。」

　　「！」希爾的話讓范達爾十分意外。

　　「范達爾先生，你積欠了十五萬美元的債務對吧？」羅曼諾夫接著問，這是之前在法庭上范達爾親口承認過的事。

　　「是的，但這跟洛基沒有關係！」

　　「不，有關係。」羅曼諾夫說得斬釘截鐵：「勞菲遜，洛基他會去從事性交易完全是為了你。」

　　「為了我？為什麼？我從來就沒有要求他這麼做！」范達爾有些惱怒。

　　「我們問過薇兒‧丹娣女士了，她向我們證實，洛基會去跟奧丁森先生性交易是為了幫你還清債務。」羅曼諾夫說。

　　聽到這裡范達爾先是一陣驚訝然後轉為憤怒。

　　「怎麼可能！為什麼他不跟我說！我說了我的債務我自己會想辦法的，這不干他的事！這不干他的事阿！」

　　「這是真的，范達爾先生，奧丁森先生也說了，洛基之所以願意委身於他，完全是為了你。洛基很清楚如果你還不出錢，接下來被切掉的就會是你拇指，然後是整隻手，一路向上到頭部，他不想失去你，他是不能失去你的，你知道嗎？一次五百元，那是奧丁森開給洛基的價碼，比行情至少高了一倍以上。」

　　「八十四次，那是他們做愛的次數嗎？」范達爾的算術能力沒有因為憤怒而降低，從證物箱裡的四萬兩千美元很快地推算出了這個數字：「十個月，一個星期兩次對吧！」

　　「是的，他這麼做，全是為了你！你知道嗎？」羅曼諾夫也有些火大了，這種讓情人為自己的債務煩惱，竟然還對這些事情一無所知的無賴，真讓人一肚子火，若不是她現在正在以刑警的身份偵訊范達爾，羅曼諾夫真想衝上去狠狠地揍范達爾一頓。

　　「羅曼諾夫。」看出羅曼諾夫的怒氣，希爾制止了她。

　　「范達爾先生，我想洛基應該很愛很愛你，他願意為了你犧牲他自己，」希爾放軟了語氣：「丹娣女士說，洛基希望早日幫你還清債務，想跟你一起平靜地共渡餘生才會去跟奧丁森先生交易，奧丁森先生也是看到了洛基這份願意為真心所愛的人犧牲奉獻的精神才愛上他的。」

　　「可是洛基也愛上他了吧！那個奧丁森，那些禮物還有那個蛋糕。」范達爾依然記得洛基情人節那天帶回來的，那個舖滿草莓與各式莓果的手指酥蛋糕。

　　「洛基最後選擇的人是你。」希爾說，簡短且平靜。

　　「不准妳直呼他的名字，賤人！」范達爾崩潰了，他坐在地上嚎啕大哭，他氣惱著自己的沒用，他從來就不知道洛基做這些是為了自己，他以為洛基移情別戀了，以前他還能將洛基慘死的一半責任推到洛基身上，現在范達爾瞭解自己就是那個害死洛基的兇手，如果不是他洛基就不會跑去跟索爾交易，也就不會出現在那個飯店，也就不會全身赤裸地橫屍在那個房間。他彷彿可以看見自己拿著水晶燈座砸死洛基的畫面，「對不起」、「我愛你」等詞句從間歇的哭聲中輪流出現，只是再多的道歉也換不回洛基的生命，那個曾經有一雙如同祖母綠寶石般澄澈透亮的綠眼睛男孩永遠不會再回來了。

　　最後希爾還是將范達爾釋放了，在布魯克林橋下的遊民聚集所裡有人認出了范達爾，並且為他提出不在場證明，二零一三年十月二十九日那天下午范達爾喝醉後出現在中式麻將館，證人跟范達爾在同一張麻將桌上打牌，證人對范達爾印象深刻，因為范達爾醉得連話都說不清楚了，卻從口袋裡拿出一張照片，照片上有一名身穿黑色長大衣的俊美男人，范達爾醉醺醺地跟證人說這個男人是他的男朋友，他很漂亮、他很可愛，他要娶他，他要為他贏一大筆錢，然後拿這筆錢買下全美國最大的鑽戒去跟他求婚，在場聽到這件事的人無不哄堂大笑，范達爾聽了惱羞成怒，站起來把麻將桌給掀了，最後是被麻將館的保鏢輾出去的。

　　范達爾不是殺洛基的兇手。

　　直到尼克‧福瑞退休的那天「祖母綠兇殺案」仍未被偵破。

　　坐在電子火爐前，福瑞看著報紙，財經版大篇幅地報導由索爾‧奧丁森索主導的企業併購案，報紙照片上的索爾容光煥發，好像他曾經是一樁兇殺案的嫌疑犯這件事不曾發生過一般，去年的七月四日各家報紙幾乎是用頭版滿版的方式報導了索爾是如何證明他的清白的，當週的新聞週刊還報到了東尼‧史塔克律師的專訪，史塔克大言不慚地敘說他是如何相信他的當事人的清白，他又是如何費盡心力相法官證明索爾的無罪，專訪頁刊登了史塔克自信到令福瑞厭惡的笑容，「算了吧！你這個死要錢的人渣律師。」福瑞一邊看著報導一邊罵著。只是很快的「祖母綠兇殺案」又再一次地被世人遺忘，沒有人關心真正的兇手是誰，這件案子最終成了檔案室另一件無法偵破的懸案。

　　又過了一個月，尼克‧福瑞才終於明白這件案子的癥結所在，那天是三月八日，二零一五年夏令時間開始的第一天，世事難料令他不禁搖搖頭。這件案子的證據尚不足以開庭再審，而索爾左手腕上的百達翡麗名錶所顯示的時間也無法對案情說明什麼。手上拿著剛買的外帶沙威瑪，沿著紐約地檢署後方，別名「馬丁‧路德‧金恩博士大道」的紐約西一二五街慢慢散步回住所，福瑞想著：人生還真是無奇不有。

 

（正文完結）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基於尊重原著《夏令》原文，因此《徵友廣告》的正文也做如此完結。
> 
> 實體本另收錄三篇番外篇：  
> The World -- After the End  
> The Fools -- Before the Beginning  
> The Day -- 2013年10月29日  
> 真凶及其他於番外篇揭露。
> 
>  
> 
> 實體本購買資訊  
> 1.場購：近期將直參5月6日於三重體育場舉辦之BIO歐美only，攤位L12注意力不足過動，來場購買請出示身份證明文件(身分證、駕照、健保卡等可以證明購買者證明年滿18歲的證件)。  
> 2.通販：直接來信 matsuzaka913@gmail.com購買，郵資另計。  
> 3.價格：正文+番外約35萬字，因此分上、中、下三冊販售  
> 上冊A5 250p NTD$300  
> 中冊A5 250p NTD$300  
> 下冊A5 170p NTD$250  
> 實體本參考圖片https://www.doujin.com.tw/mybook/alist ，封面設計 KUMA。


End file.
